Power Rangers SPD: Year Two
by D.Nic
Summary: A deadly threat escapes containment and wreaks havoc on Newtech City, leaving SPD battered and bruised. Nothing will ever be the same, as they struggle to come together to defeat this new enemy. Completed!
1. Prologue

_This a sequel series to Power Rangers: SPD. It will be a 20-episode fic series chronicling the lives of the SPD Rangers under a new threat, which takes place directly after the events of the series. Each chapter acts as a new episode. There will be regular updates and the first few episodes/chapters will be up rather quickly, since I posted portions of this series on another site already. Feedback is always appreciated. Obviously, I don't own the characters or the established trademarks. Any original characters introduced, however, are my own creation. I hope to create a Forum here on soon to go along with this fic series for discussion and commentary from me. The Prologue here is a bit short and was originally designed as a preview to the fic series. _

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**PROLOGUE**

_Dear Jack,_

_It's me. We promised to write each other whenever we got the chance. Believe it or not, things around SPD have been busy, despite Gruumm being safely in storage. He left behind a lot of baggage that we've had to clean up, but I have a feeling it's almost over. It'll be nice to finally say goodbye to that chapter of my life._

_Although, that means saying goodbye to you too. Of course, we already said our good-byes, but things are really going to be different around here without you. I hope you're happy. What am I saying? I know you're happy. You're with Ally. She's good for you. You better hold onto her. Is Piggy getting on your nerves yet? Don't worry. He'll grow on you pretty soon._

_Things around here have been so much calmer than before it all went down with Gruumm. The red is really growing on Sky. He's mellowed out, but still he doesn't hesitate to make sure we all know who's in charge of B-Squad now. Syd still wakes me up at the crack of dawn with her singing and denies that she snores when I mention it in front of Bridge & Sky. Bridge, well, he's Bridge. I don't think there's anything that could change that._

_Speaking of mellow, you wouldn't believe how laid back Cruger's been. I think it's because Mrs. Cruger is back in his life. The mood really has changed and so have the people. Boom is an SPD cadet now. Who would have thought? But, you'd be surprised to see him now. Kat's been practically a monk locked in her lab, working on the new Delta Runners. Even though Cruger's told her a million times that there's no rush, she's still working her hardest to get them done as soon as possible._

_As for me, my mood changes by the day, I think. Most of the time I'm happy. Proud of how much we accomplished in a year and what we're still accomplishing. But, sometimes I'm lonely, sad that you left me here. We became a family and you forced us to lose one of our own. I miss you more than anyone could know. You were my brother, in every way that matters. It's hard to say goodbye, but I know we have to move on._

_Moving on. I guess that's the theme these days. Cruger told us yesterday that Supreme Commander Birdy approved his choice for Green Ranger. He says we should all know who it is in a couple of days. It's gonna be hard welcoming someone new into the fold, if it is someone new. None of us have had a clue and Cruger's been tight-lipped. All I know is that it's not you. Whoever it is will never be you. So, don't forget this family you left behind._

_Write back to me...whenever you get the chance._

_Your sis,  
Z_

Z folded the hand-written letter and placed it in an envelope. She exited her room and headed for the SPD mail slot. It was an archaic form of communication in the year 2026, but Z thought it had a rustic, personal feel, just like her relationship with Jack. A few still clung to the rituals of the past and mail was still delivered, except it usually reached its destination in a matter of hours, not days. She didn't know when she'd hear back from Jack and honestly she wasn't expecting an immediate reply.

Little did she know as she walked the halls of SPD Headquarters, that life was about to bring more unexpected surprises for everyone in her life. They relished their victory against the Troobian Empire and took pride in knowing Earth was safe. But what if earth wasn't safe after all?

Z reached the mail slot and stuck the letter only halfway in, before it was sucked right out of her hands. She took a deep breath and smiled. Z strolled on her way, relieved that she had finally gotten that behind her. Life ahead, however, was going to produce changes that no one in SPD would ever forget. They would all be changed forever and no one would be immune to the evil that lay ahead.

The evil that resided within the walls of Space Patrol Delta.


	2. Escape, 1

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"ESCAPE, 1"**

The tavern on Onyx was dark and smoky, just like always. Many things in this galaxy changed over decades, but not this place. It was still a den, a hive for the wicked, the heartless, and the scoundrels of the universe who came far and wide to seek its comfort, or lack thereof.

'More like a cesspool,' Peltor thought to himself.

He had been there for two months, waiting. Peltor waited for word, for a message, for something so that he could make his move. The auctions on Onyx were still popular, at least to veterans of universal warfare. Unique items would usually find their way to this tavern, where beings like him would buy them for a hefty price and then gladly re-sell them for even higher.

His latest partner in merchandising was the Troobian Empire, but it had been a while since he had heard from his contact, Broodwing. Word had spread that Gruumm had been defeated, but Peltor knew it to be merely speculation. For he and his associates had received word just a few short days ago that while Gruumm had been taken in, Broodwing was still free.

After securing the leadership of the Troobian Empire for himself, Broodwing was looking for some special items to help build his arsenal. Peltor was going to help him find them.

From the second floor of the Onyx tavern, Peltor watched the action. From the balcony, he could see everything that went on down below. He nodded slightly to a towering creature standing near the only doorway. Grivvins was his lookout. No item left the premises without him seeing. If they were ever outbid, it was Grivvins who tagged them. The transmitter would allow them to handle follow-up negotiations.

Next, Peltor looked to the bar, as a young human-looking girl served a third drink to the creature sitting there. She must be a slave, Peltor thought. Not many humans would dare set foot inside this place. Her worn & weary figure was clad only in a tight-fitting two piece cloth wrap, which left little to the imagination. Her raven-colored hair was knotted and flowed raggedly around her face. Peltor gave her an extra look. The owner's slave girls were a nice new addition, although none stayed for more than a week. This one looked surprisingly healthy. Maybe he would see her more often. The creature she served was Benthon. It was his job to scout potential buyers.

One cloaked man walked by, grazing Benthon. His senses told him that the cloaked figure was not in the market for merchandise today. He gave a negative nod to Peltor. Benthon's race could sense mood. Buyers were always hungry in anticipation. The next auction was set to begin in less than 10 minutes.

The cloaked figure sat down at a table near the doorway, where an intergalactic game of Paranwuat was being played. Peltor's gaze moved to the alien creature sitting opposite the cloaked being. He gave him a side-glance. That was Migola, the best Paranwuat player this side of Mirinoi. He was so good that no one ever noticed that he paid more attention to his surroundings than to the game. Migola was the muscle. He was there just in case an auction got out of hand. Whether Peltor needed to cause a diversion or an all-out assault, Migola was there to start it.

Peltor smiled on the second floor of the tavern, as he knew all of the pieces were in place for the auction. All he needed now was the list. As if on cue, a clawed finger tapped Peltor on the shoulder. He turned suddenly to see just what he had been waiting for.

The clawed finger belonged to the creature's strong metallic form. Its black diamond-shaped eyes stared at Peltor, saying nothing. The eleven spike-shaped protrusions on its head matched most of its body. It was all decidedly orange.

"What took you so long? Emperor Broodwing will not be happy if we miss the next auction," Peltor stated, harshly. He hardly ever used pleasantries with lower life forms and he was talking to a robot after all.

With its sword in one hand, the Orangehead Krybot extended the other and unclenched its fist to reveal a small microchip. Peltor grunted happily and took the microchip, inserting it into a palm-sized computer database that he always brought to the auctions. Soon, he was gazing upon a wondrous sight. The long silver blade extended from its base, which was shaped like the head of a Syrian.

"The Shadow Saber." Peltor tried to whisper. "How did this find its way to Onyx?"

He looked back at the Orangehead. The two shared a long stare for a few moments, before the robot's dark, angry tone was heard.

"Broodwing does not know or care. It is here and my Emperor wants it, as a final slap in the face to Gruumm, since it is something the former emperor could never obtain," the Orangehead spoke, its words cold and calculated.

"Broodwing is bold. I think I'm going to like having the middle man in charge," Peltor spoke.

Then, the sound of increased chatter below caught Peltor's attention. He turned to look back at the crowd, which was beginning to gather near the auction block. The auctioneer was making his way to the stage. He acted as if he were the most powerful man in the room, accepting handshakes, whispers, and even the occasional slip of galactic credits to speed up a bid or two for some eager buyers. He was small, compared to most in the room, but he never showed his fear. He knew more than others that an angry buyer could snap at any moment, if they lost a bid. His predecessor was destroyed just yesterday for ending an auction too early. This one, too, was going to end quickly, he thought.

He took to the stage and cleared his throat.

"Monsters, mutants, miscreants, it is almost time for this hour's auction to begin and believe me when I say that this is one you will not want to miss," the auctioneer said, with a swagger in his tone. He gave a toothy grin, through his pale blue skin. His spectacled eyes gazed out over the crowd, looking at all the buyers beginning to gather. He even nodded to Peltor, standing above them all, on the second floor balcony.

'So, it is here,' Peltor thought to himself. While the auctioneer was not on his payroll, Peltor prided himself on keeping in the good graces of the auction's host. This was going to be a memorable day. With the Orangehead by his side, Peltor raised his head high. In that second, his three partners all looked to him. He lowered his head, affirmatively, letting them know the mission was afoot.

At his table, Migola had started up a new game of Paranwuat, with the cloaked stranger, who had just placed a drink order with the tavern's enslaved waitress. There was very little currency at stake. Just enough to warrant a quick outburst if Migola needed to make one. He would accuse his opponent of cheating. It wasn't unheard of here. It would be perfect.

As the final moments ticked down, the auctioneer gave another very toothy grin.

"It's time," he said. With that, a chorus of cheers was heard in the crowd before him. One lowly alien brought out the long black case and handed it to the auctioneer. A stand had already been set up on the staging area and the auctioneer was ready to unveil this prize to the masses.

"Before I show you the grandest object to ever grace this auctioneer's hand, a word of warning to you all. Anyone looking for trouble may be asked to leave. I'd prefer no interruptions and you shall all see why," the auctioneer said, slyly.

He opened the black case to reveal the favored weapon of the SPD Shadow Ranger. The Shadow Saber seemed to shine in the eyes of Peltor and all of the other potential buyers. Peltor nodded to the Orangehead at his side and smiled to himself, knowing this treasure would be worth its weight in galactic credits. Peltor was going to be a rich man. All he had to do was secure the object and get it in his possession.

Before the auctioneer could sit the Saber down on the viewing stand and take his microphone in hand, there were already shouts of bids.

"Calmly, now! Calmly! My ears aren't what they used to be," he shouted to the screamers around him.

Behind the hustle and bustle of the auction, Migola kept his eyes on Peltor and the stage. Across from him, the cloaked stranger kept his eyes on the Paranwuat game. That was just how Migola liked it.

"So, the highest bid is 27 thousand galactic credits," the auctioneer shouted loud enough that anyone in the place could hear.

Bids started to come in slower, but higher. The bidding was soon just as high as Peltor needed it to be.

"48 thousand credits," Peltor shouted from the second floor. Gasps came from every corner of the place, followed by silence on the floor below him.

"Did you say 48 thousand credits, my good monster?" the auctioneer looked for confirmation.

"That's right," Peltor said, "Now, finish the auction," he shouted.

"Well, going once. Going twice. Going...one more time. Oh, come on fellas. This is a fine piece of weaponry. It was used to bring down the Troobian Emperor Gruumm himself," the auctioneer boasted, but no one responded.

"End it!" Peltor shouted.

His three associates all had at least one eye on him, including Migola. The slave girl seemed to be the only one moving in the room at that moment. She arrived at Migola's table and served the cloaked being his drink. The cloaked figure stood and turned away from her and towards the auction block.

"50 thousand credits," he shouted. The words caused even more gasps. Peltor almost stumbled off his feet. What was this stranger doing?

"Did you say 50 thousand?" the auctioneer said, sounding shocked. "Why good sir, we haven't had a bidder yet who could produce that kind of currency. I will let this slide, since you seem to be new here. Don't buy things you can't afford. We might have to call SPD on you!"

Laughs were heard throughout the tavern. Peltor, however, was not among them. His three friends were also not laughing. The cloaked figure took a small step forward.

"Funny you should mention that," he said, loudly, right before tossing his cape away and revealing the uniform of an SPD cadet. It was red.

"SPD! This auction's over," Sky yelled, pulling out his morpher.

Peltor knew there was trouble. He had to get that Saber and get it out of here now. Luckily, the sound of SPD's appearance caused a slight commotion down below. Peltor yelled over the sea of voices below.

"Now!"

Right in front of Sky, Migola jumped up, toppling the table and catching Tate off-guard. Migola, however, was also caught off-guard when he was sent flying, pelted at the neck by a serving tray. Sky turned to see the human slave girl, a.k.a. Z Delgado, giving him a smile. He tossed her his extra blaster and she aimed right back at Migola, before he could get to his feet.

At that moment, Sky was grabbed from behind by the barfly, Benthon, who was not going to let the SPD cadet go so easily. Sky rammed him backwards into the bar, sending both men flying over the top of it.

Chaos soon ensued and alien creatures were scattering all over the place.

"Grivvins!" Peltor yelled to his door man. The tall, slender creature made his way through the crowd of aliens who were running for the exit. He had his eye on the prize.

He jumped onto the stage and reached his hand out for the black case, holding the Shadow Saber, but it was blocked and pushed away. Grivvins looked over to see the culprit was the auctioneer! With a swift kick to the midsection, Grivvins went flying. The auctioneer grabbed the case, but not before tossing his fake head into the crowd, revealing the face of Bridge Carson, SPD Blue Ranger. He smiled, as he hopped off the stage, with the case underarm, still eyeing Grivvins, who wasn't staying down.

Up on the balcony, Peltor couldn't believe what he was seeing. SPD was ruining everything. He saw the fake auctioneer head for the exit, chasing after Grivvins. He looked to the Orangehead.

"Don't just stand there. He has the saber. Do something!"

The Orangehead seemed at a loss. Peltor pushed the robot aside and aimed at the wall on the second floor, blasting it. The gaping hole brought the sunlight of Onyx indoors. Peltor began walking towards the new exit, knowing he had to stop that imposter. But just as he reached the hole in the wall, a thrust kick sent him flying outside.

He landed with a thud on the ground one-story below. He turned onto his stomach and looked back up at the gaping wound in the Onyx tavern wall. The Orangehead was staring at him. The creature flipped out of the hole and landed on top of Peltor, with its sword trained at his neck.

"You told me to do something," the Orangehead said. This time, however, the voice was different. It was lighter, softer, clearly belonging to a woman. The Orangehead's head came flying off to reveal Sydney Drew.

Peltor's plans were shattering before his eyes. It was a setup. It was all a setup, perpetrated by Space Patrol Delta. He managed to scurry out of Syd's clutches and began crawling towards an escape route. Nearby, Grivvin's was in a losing battle with Bridge, who was now using the Shadow Saber as his own.

Then, an explosion caught them all off-guard. Another wall of the tavern was blown away, this time on the ground floor. The forms of Benthon and Migola came flying out of the hole. They landed near Peltor, who tried to help them up.

"Get up! Get up! We must retreat," Peltor shouted.

But it was too late for them. Bridge slashed Grivvins with the Shadow Saber, sending him flying into the trio of monsters. The four were staggering to their feet when they saw the two imposters were now joined by the uncloaked stranger and the faux slave girl.

"You're not going anywhere," Sky yelled, as he pulled out his morpher, followed in unison by his B-Squad comrades.

Together, they all extended them forward and activated judgment mode. Within seconds, a large red "X" flashed on them all.

"Guilty!" the four shouted together. With the push of a button, the four monsters were reduced to the size of rodents inside metallic containment cards.

The four Rangers walked over to them and each retrieved a card.

"We can scratch this crew off our list of Gruumm's associates," Z said.

"Yep. That should be all of them," Sky said.

"It's finally over," Syd said, with a smile.

"Good riddance," Bridge said.

As the remaining patrons of the Onyx tavern gathered at the entrance and the two new charred exits, they watched the four walk off into the sunset, valiantly.

"Let's go home, guys," Sky said.

"I can't wait to change. Orange is not my color!" Syd said, causing giggles from her comrades.

"I just hope Cruger's not too upset when he sees us," Bridge said.

"Why would he be?" Z asked.

"Well, I didn't necessarily ask to borrow his Shadow Saber to use as bait," Bridge said.

"Bridge!" the other three all called at once.

* * *

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood at the designated arrival area inside SPD's shuttle bay. With his hands firmly behind his back, he watched the shuttle land. The markings on it indicated that someone very important was inside. 

The doors to the vehicle opened and Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy exited. Cruger saluted and Birdy answered with a handshake, which caught Cruger somewhat off-guard.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Commander?" Cruger asked, as the two began their stroll.

"What do you mean, Anubis?"

"Well, you waved the usual SPD welcome protocol. You didn't ask for all cadets to be in attendance and you just shook my hand. I'll ask again. Are you feeling all right?" Cruger said.

Birdy gave him a sideways glance.

"Maybe I'm lightening up, Cruger. It is possible, isn't it?"

"I didn't think so. The last time we spoke you weren't too happy about my choice for the new Green Ranger," Cruger explained.

"That's true. I don't like upheaval. There's been so much of it in the last year. Your choice is adding to my administrative nightmares," Birdy stated, "However, I suppose it was the logical choice to make. I must say I'm a bit surprised."

"Surprised?" Cruger wondered.

"It's not like you to go for the unfamiliar," Birdy said.

"Maybe I've changed," Cruger said.

"Maybe we all have," Birdy added.

The two continued their stroll, heading for the open grounds, outside SPD Headquarters, where a ceremony was about to take place. All of the appropriate decorations had been put together. All of the seats were in place. The guest of honor, however, was in the middle of a not-so-friendly confrontation.

"What do you mean you're not going?" he said.

"I'm not going. You can't do this," his friend said, sternly. It was a tempered anger born out of frustration.

C-Squad Cadet Darren Miller turned away from his friend, back to the mirror on his wall. His SPD dress uniform fit perfectly. Everything in his life had been a perfect fit. He had been at the top of his squad ever since he entered the SPD Academy. He led C-Squad in all their training cycles. Darren Miller was the model cadet and now he was about to become the model SPD Green Ranger. He wondered what the green uniform would look like against his dark brown skin. He smiled in the mirror.

Behind him, Quinn Gray, his best friend and fellow C-Squad cadet walked over and stared at the mirror image. Quinn & Darren were the same height and had been close for years. If they weren't of different races, they might have been mistaken for brothers.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Quinn. I'm listening. What do you want me to do? Cruger offered me the promotion. Was I supposed to say no?" Darren asked.

"I thought we were in this together, all of us. Now, you're just gonna up and leave C-Squad behind," Quinn said, angrily.

"You're my best friend. Why can't you understand this is a good thing? You act like I'm moving to Mars or something. I'm just getting a new uniform...and some awesome artillery. But, I'm still gonna be here," Darren said, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"You're also getting a new team," Quinn said, pulling away from Darren's grip. "What about Casey, Duc and Meg? We've been together since we got here."

"And you'll lead them on," Darren said, with a smile. "Besides, they're fine with it. As a matter of fact, I just talked to them before you got here. They were actually all dressed for the ceremony. You're the only one calling for a boycott. Look, Quinn. We're the best SPD has to offer. You know it and I know it. They only have one spot open for B-Squad right now, but that's not gonna be forever."

"You don't know what the future holds, Darren," Quinn said. "This is gonna change everything."

"Maybe you're right, but let's not let it tear us apart now. I don't want to do this without you, but that doesn't mean I won't," Darren said.

"Fine! Go! I don't care anymore. It's clear to me that you don't either," Quinn said, filled with anger, as he marched towards the exit to their shared room.

"Quinn, stop! Come on, man. Don't do this," Darren said, somberly.

"Just do me a favor. Have your stuff gone by the time I get back. It's about time I got used to being by myself," Quinn said, marching through the doors, which automatically closed behind him.

Darren watched him leave, hoping that he wasn't serious about that.

* * *

Like many ceremonies, one for promotion within SPD was marked by celebration. However, in recent years the tradition had stopped, due to outside circumstances. 

'There wasn't time for anything like this when Gruumm was attacking,' Cruger thought to himself, as he entered the area, walking next to Birdy. They walked closer to the area, where there were at least 40 people gathered, sitting in front of a stage that had been decked out with a podium, seven chairs and a large banner that read, "Congratulations, Cadet Miller."

Cruger gave a deep sigh. Things were about to change. As they got closer, Birdy leaned over towards Cruger.

He whispered, "Are they going to make it, Anubis?"

"They'll be here," Cruger whispered back.

"I hope so. It would be quite embarrassing for us to announce a new Green Ranger without the actual Power Rangers in attendance," Birdy said. Cruger could hear that stern tone creeping back into Birdy's voice.

The two processed down the aisle that separated the two sets of seats. Passing by many cadets that he didn't know by name, Birdy nodded to the one he did recognize, seated towards the back.

"Hello, Bang," Birdy said, as he passed Cadet Boom.

"Hello, sir," Boom said, as he stood, saluted and refused to correct his Supreme Commander.

Cruger kept on his way, keeping up with Birdy. When they strolled past the fourth row, Cruger gave a loving nod to his wife, Isinia, who had agreed to sit in on the ceremony. Cruger & Birdy made their way to the stage, passing the front row. To the right of the aisle sat four seats. One of them was empty.

As Cruger & Birdy settled in on the stage, the male cadet, sitting between the two females, nodded at both of them. They leaned in closer.

"Where's B-Squad?" C-Squad Cadet Duc Sato asked. His Hong Kong roots were clearly visible in his face, which looked very worried.

"Forget B-Squad. Where's Quinn?" his fellow C-Squad cadet, Casey Parker wondered, as she looked to the empty seat on the other side of her. She shifted her small frame away from Duc to take a peek at the back of the area, looking for a glimpse of their comrade.

"He's gonna be here. He has to," Meg Thurman whispered. She rounded out C-Squad, with her bronze features and long jet-black hair.

"Knowing Quinn, he's probably trying to talk Darren out of this," Duc offered.

"Doesn't look like he listened," Casey stated, as she noticed Darren enter the area. Everyone stood from their seats, as Cadet Miller made his way to the stage.

Part of him was surprised to see five empty chairs on the stage. He knew one was reserved for him, but where were his new teammates. That mystery faded, as he passed the front row and saw the empty seat that should have been occupied by Quinn Gray. He gave his C-Squad friends a somber glance and nodded to them, before taking his seat on stage.

"I would like to officially welcome you all. It is a pleasure to be addressing Earth's SPD Headquarters and its very capable personnel. You've all been through a lot, but you came out unscathed and victorious," Birdy opened. The gathered crowd all applauded.

"It is with that same pleasure that I—"

"Stop! Wait!"

The voice from the back startled most of them. For a moment Darren thought it belonged to Quinn. His best friend had a change of heart. But, then the figure rounded the corner and Darren knew he was wrong. The figure of Sky Tate appeared, followed closely by Syd, Bridge and Z.

"We're sorry we're late. SPD business on Onyx," Sky said, as he began walking towards the stage. In single file, Bridge and Syd followed. Z wasn't too far behind when she was grabbed on the arm by Boom, who handed her an envelope.

"Z, this arrived for you a few hours ago. It's from Jack!" Boom said, keeping his voice low. Z gave him a wide smile and thanks before catching up to the others on stage.

Sky turned to face Birdy, saluting with the other B-Squad Rangers. "Again, I apologize for our tardiness, Supreme Commander."

"Understood," Birdy answered.

The four B-Squad cadets took their seats next to Cruger. Birdy continued with his opening speech. With Bridge sitting right next to him, Cruger leaned over to him.

"Once this is over, you and I need to talk, Carson, about my Shadow Saber," Cruger let out a low growl that caused Bridge's eyes to grow very wide.

* * *

High above, it had proven to be a beautiful day in Newtech City. There had been many beautiful days for Jack Landors. Since the cloud of evil that belonged to Gruumm had been dispersed, he had found true happiness. Not only was he living his dream of providing unconditional help for those in need, but he was doing it on the arm of a good woman. 

They didn't have much, but they were happy. Despite Ally's wealth, she & Jack only used what they needed from her trust fund to keep them on their feet. They were living in a modest hostel, where travelers their age shared stories and memories. Jack had quite a few that he would bestow on listening ears. So did his other companion, Piggy.

From his room, Jack looked out a window and saw his Ally, talking to a group of gathered children. She was smiling. She loved kids. Jack had grown to love them too. He hoped that one day they would be blessed with their own. Then, he caught himself. Was he actually thinking about being a parent, about having a future with this woman?

"I guess it really is time," Jack said, almost surprising himself.

Then, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Piggy.

"You summoned me, Red? Actually, I guess I can't really call you red anymore. Sky might hunt me down," Piggy said with a laugh, as Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.

"Piggy, come in here. Quick," Jack said, as he closed the door swiftly behind him.

"What's going on? Did you steal something? Hey! He's in here!" Piggy yelled in a panic, "I'm not going down for whatever you did!"

Jack put a hand over Piggy's mouth.

"Shhh! Would you shut up, before I make your lips too big for you to talk!" Jack said, in a whisper, as he waved his fist in front of Piggy's face.

"First off, I don't have lips, not really. Secondly, I was just kidding. I'd never turn you in," Piggy said, before leaning in close, "unless you cut me out of the action."

"Piggy, would you please just listen to me," Jack said.

"All right, I'm listening. Why are you being so quiet?" Piggy asked.

"Because, I don't want Ally to hear. Look, this is big. I need to know that I can trust you not to mess this up, or spill the beans," Jack said.

"You got it, pal. We can keep the girl out of the loop. Personally, I kind of like it that way," Piggy said, with a smile, nudging Jack's shoulder. Jack simply sighed.

"Piggy, I've got a surprise for Ally and I need your help to pull it off," Jack explained. "I'm taking Ally on a little vacation to Luna Province. There's this gift that I want to give her, but I don't have time to get away to pick it up before we have to leave. I wanna get there before sunset."

"All right. So, what do you need? You want me to keep her busy?" Piggy asked.

"No. I need you to pick up the gift," Jack said, as he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was a receipt. "I already called ahead and told them to look out for you. All you have to do is pick it up and get it to Luna Province before sunset."

"Sounds like an easy job," Piggy said, smugly.

"I'm serious, Piggy. This is very important. I'm counting on you," Jack said.

"All right. All right. I'll pick up your little gift and meet you at Luna Province before the sun sets. Should be no problem," Piggy assured him.

Jack handed Piggy the receipt and his jaw dropped when he saw what the item was.

"I didn't know you had this kinda cash on you, Jack," Piggy said, surprised.

"Let's just say it's gonna require some payments," Jack said, with a sigh.

"Well, it'll be in good hands, I promise. And that's not one of those promises like the ones I lied to you about when I was working for Gruumm. This is real. I mean it," Piggy stated.

For a second, Jack had second thoughts. But then, he knew that deep down Piggy had a good heart. It was the same one that saved him and his friends just a few months before. Jack wouldn't let himself worry about that. He would have enough trouble getting Ally to take a detour to Luna Province.

* * *

The main laboratory in SPD Headquarters on Earth belonged to Doctor Kat Manx and inside, she was working, constantly, these days. SPD may have won the battle, but they didn't do it without casualties and her casualties weren't like those treated by Dr. Felix in the Infirmary. The nuts and bolts of busted technology was her field of expertise and there was quite a bit of it after the final battle with the Troobian Empire. 

So much so, that Kat had been forced to put a few of her special projects on the backburner indefinitely. She sighed, as she thought about that. Part of her enjoyed creating things that would excite the officers of SPD, but she knew that her job was to keep Space Patrol Delta up and running. Just then, one of her favorite upgrades trotted into the lab. Kat smiled, until she saw the mechanical canine was carrying his favorite red ball.

"RIC, don't even think about it. I'm much too busy to play right now. Why don't you run along? I'm sure the cadets will be back soon, and then you'll have your choice of playmates," Kat said, sending the pooch away.

RIC lowered his head and turned back towards the lab entrance. Kat sighed. RIC walked off down the hall, still holding the red ball. Passing him and entering Kat's lab was another surprise visitor.

"Cadet Gray, what can I do for you?" Kat asked, looking confused.

"Well, I thought I might give you a hand. I've got some free time on my hands," Quinn revealed.

"Right now? Isn't Cadet Miller's promotion ceremony going on outside?"

"Yep," Quinn said, blankly.

"And you're not going?" Kat said, not hiding her surprise.

"Nope."

"If I might ask, why not? From what I understand, he's your best friend. This has got to be the biggest day of his life," Kat said.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm not going. Could you please just give me something to do around here? I want to help," Quinn said, sighing.

Kat looked around, deciding to let it go and grant Quinn's request. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a small black case. She handed it to Quinn.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," Kat said.

Quinn opened it and was immediately met with the smallest screams he had ever heard. Inside the black box were four containment cards, filled with captured criminals.

"Whoa, containment cards," Quinn said, with a smile.

"The Rangers' last captures from the Gruumm era. They need to be filed with security. You think you can handle that?" Kat asked.

"Of course. I aced containment card training last year," he said, closing the box.

"So did Cadet Miller, if I remember correctly," Kat said.

Kat noticed Quinn's demeanor change when she brought up Darren. Never one to back down from a challenge, Kat walked closer to Cadet Gray.

"Are you sure you don't want to be there for his promotion?"

"You don't understand, Kat. No one understands. Heck, even our friends are ready to let him go. I'm not," Quinn revealed.

"It's hard to say goodbye, but we all have to live up to our potential. This is Darren's time to truly shine. Can you honestly think of anyone better suited to become a Ranger?"

"Darren's the best. But, that's not the point. We were supposed to be in this together," Quinn said, somberly.

"A man can only have one destiny, Quinn. Darren can't leave his behind, no more than you can leave yours behind."

"Oh yeah, what's my destiny?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. But, I doubt it includes abandoning your best friend," Kat said.

Quinn thought long and hard before glancing into Kat's eyes for the first time since his arrival. He couldn't avoid the future anymore.

"You're right. I'm being stupid," Quinn said.

"No. Change is hard. It takes time to adjust and that can be scary. But remember, it's just as scary for Darren as it is for you. Think about it. He's joining a new team that he barely knows. Not only that, but he's basically got the safety of the entire planet on his shoulders. Sounds to me like he could use every friend he can get," Kat said.

"Thanks, Kat."

"No problem. But, you better hurry if you want to make it to the reception. The ceremony is going to be over soon," Kat said.

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna file these cards for you," Quinn said.

"You don't have to. I'll take care of it later," Kat said, with a smile.

"No no. I can handle it and once I'm done, I'll go find Darren. We'll talk everything out," Quinn said, as he jogged out of Kat's lab. She smiled. She only wished fixing the Delta Runners was as easy as fixing a friendship.

* * *

Ally Samuels had a permanent smile on her face, as Jack removed the blindfold from around her eyes. She couldn't believe the lush beauty of Luna Province. Right on the edge of the booming metropolis that was Newtech City, lay this quiet plantation of land. For miles, all Ally could see was a sea of white flowers, tracing a never-ending path to forever. 

"It's beautiful, Jack," Ally said, as she turned and hugged him.

"I thought you'd like it."

"When you said you had a surprise, I never imagined all this," she said.

"I heard Luna Province had a great view. It's glad to see it's true."

"It's magnificent. You're magnificent. You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Ally said.

"I wanted to and the surprise isn't over yet," Jack said, as he whipped her around

Ally saw a gazebo, lined with white flowers. Inside, was a picnic set for two. She couldn't believe it. Jack put his arms around her.

"I love you, Jack Landors," Ally said, as she hugged him tightly.

With his arms behind her back, Jack checked his watch.

'Where are you, Piggy?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Cadet Quinn Gray arrived at SPD's high security Containment Room, quickly activating the entrance, using his hand print, which instantly recognized him as one of the good guys. 

The doors slid open and Quinn walked into the room. It wasn't large and no one would believe that over 200 criminals were stored inside. The walls were lined with small doors that led to containment drawers, only large enough to slide a containment card in. Each one secured and containing about ten cards. He placed the black box on the filing table, which was the only piece of furniture in the room and activated its interface monitor. He looked around the room, thinking of what a catastrophe SPD would have on its hands if this entire room were breached. The city would be overrun.

It was then that his eyes veered towards a blinking red light on one of the drawers embedded in the center wall of the room. Quinn's curiosity piqued. He walked back over to the interface terminal and brought up the contents of the room. He was instantly bombarded with containment card numbers. The cards were not filed by name.

Quinn typed in a few commands, searching for empty slots to file the latest captures. He found three easily. A fourth open slot popped up on the screen after a few seconds. Quinn typed in his access code. There was a slight sound of sliding metal heard around him, as the doors unlocked. He walked over to doors that matched the open slot search. He quickly placed the first three in their new homes.

The fourth drawer was located next to the one that caught his attention, for its blinking red light. Quinn gave a glance to the card that held a criminal known as Peltor, before placing it inside its new home. All that was left was for him to confirm the containments and head out. Before heading back to the terminal, he glanced at the blinking door. He accessed the terminal's main menu and the contents once again. It was then that he realized that some of the card file numbers were followed by a red star.

He cross-referenced all of the file numbers that had red stars and indeed they were all inside of that one drawer. The controls for that drawer came up in front of Quinn. One of the cards housed Gruumm. It was then that Quinn realized that must be the maximum-security containment drawer.

"Wow," Quinn thought to himself.

Then, he realized that he had spent more time inside the Containment Room than he wanted. He still had a friend to find. He hit the escape button on the keyboard and pressed enter, knowing the first choice would be "yes," which was perfect since he was done and wanted to exit. He trotted out of the room and the doors slid closed behind him.

But, Quinn hadn't read the terminal's question before striking yes. Instead of escape, he had hit execute. By pressing the "yes," Quinn had made the biggest mistake of his life. The red blinking light on the maximum-security drawer was now green.

Seconds later, that slight sound of sliding metal ominously echoed through the empty room. The crackling sound of a red lightning strike emanated from the maximum-security door, causing the entire drawer to fall apart, depositing ten cards onto the floor of the Containment Room. Soon, another strike of red lightning emanated from a card. One of them shattered and the being inside grew back to his normal size.

He chuckled, as he looked around the room. The creature's sleek red eyes burned brightly. His silver horns stuck like points from his head. Two large ones in the front and two matching ones in the back. Instead of ears, two silver spikes pointed from the sides of his head. He was not human. He was all alien and all evil.

"It's good to be free," he said, in a dark, almost hushed tone.

* * *

Outside SPD Headquarters, Cadet Miller's promotion ceremony was over. Many people made their way towards the reception, to be held nearby. 

"I hope there's cake," Bridge said. Then, he looked around the crowded area. He turned to his B-Squad comrades. "Anyone seen Cruger?"

"He find out about the Shadow Saber?" Syd asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna have to lay low for a while...really low," Bridge said.

Sky & Syd shared smiles at his expense. Near them, Z was finishing her letter. Her jaw dropped.

"You guys are not going to believe this," she said.

"What is it? Jack coming back?" Sky asked with a smile. "Tell him red's taken."

"No. Jack's gonna propose to Ally," Z said, surprised.

The others all stopped in their tracks, looking just as shocked as she did.

"You're kidding?" Syd said.

"Nope. It's all here. He's taking her to Luna Province and he's going to pop the question at sunset," Z explained.

"Way to go, Jack!" Bridge said, with a smile.

"This is huge," Syd added.

"I can't believe it. Jack's actually gonna settle down," Z said. "Luna Province is kinda far, though. I just hope he's not planning on staying there forever."

The four kept walking, as Syd put an arm around Z's shoulder to comfort her friend, whom she knew was missing Jack.

A few feet away, Darren Miller was heading for the entrance to SPD Headquarters, until his friends stopped him.

"Hey, you're not bailing on your own reception are you?" Duc asked.

"No. I just...I'm gonna go try to talk to Quinn again. I can't leave things like this," Darren said.

"You sure about that?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, it's done now. It can't get much worse," Darren said, as he started ascending the staircase. Casey called out to him.

"Wait! You want us to come with?"

"Uh, no. Go on to the reception. Try to stall everyone 'til I get back. Hopefully, I'll be back with one more guest," Darren said, as he ran up the stairs and entered the building. His three C-Squad comrades continued on towards the outdoor reception, passing Mr. & Mrs. Doggie Cruger, who were strolling at a very slow pace.

"You never answered me?" Isinia said, out of the blue. Cruger looked puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"About the house? Did you like it?" Isinia said, as her hand grabbed her husband's arm tightly.

"It was all right," Cruger said, nervously.

"Doggie, just because you're the commander doesn't mean you have to live here. We can have the house that we always wanted. We can live in peace, finally," Isinia said.

"I know. I know. I will think about it more. I promise," Cruger said, as they continued on.

"It doesn't mean you're leaving them behind," Isinia said. She had a habit of speaking her mind and knowing what her husband was thinking.

"I'll think about it," Cruger said, finally. Isinia nodded.

* * *

Inside the Containment Room, the freed creature looked down at the other fallen containment cards. None of them were familiar to him, except for one. That was one he would need, before making his way out into the wretched world once again. He picked up the card and zapped it with the lightning ray from his palm, causing the same effect that freed him. 

Soon, standing before him was a green alien with large and bright yellow eyes. The alien's v-shaped head almost looked like a heart. But, Jintari had no heart. He took a second to stretch before glancing at his savior.

"Omallix! I cannot believe it. How, master?"

"I do not know and I do not care, Jintari. I am free and I have a feeling I know exactly where we are," Omallix said.

"The last thing I remember was being judged by SPD," Jintari said.

"Yes. I have a feeling it was long ago, but this is still SPD and that means they will have my hatred thrust upon them. I will no longer be treated like a child's plaything, stored in here like some piece of trash. It's time to strike back, Jintari," Omallix stated, darkly.

"Yes, master. You know that I am always by your side," Jintari responded.

"Then, let us go," Omallix said. The two headed for the exit, when a throaty scream was heard behind them.

Omallix stopped slowly and turned around. He bent over and retrieved the screaming card. Inside, the visage of bones that was once the Emperor of the Troobians looked back at him.

"Wait! I am Gruumm, the eternal leader of the Troobian Empire. Free me! I too must have revenge on SPD. We can become partners," Gruumm yelled, as loud as he could. His voice was severely muted during containment. Omallix thought. The metallic opening that was his mouth began to move.

"I don't take on partners," Omallix said, viciously, as he tossed the card into the air and blasted it with a ray from his eyes. The mixture of laser and fire melted the card instantly, along with its contents. Gruumm's containment card fell to the floor in a pile of ash. Omallix let out a loud maniacal laugh.

"You are powerful!"

Omallix heard yet another voice from the fallen cards.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"Please, I beg of you," the female voice called out. "I only wish to serve someone worthy of world domination. You, Omallix, are clearly that."

"Hmmm," Omallix grumbled, as he picked up the card.

"Master, we must get out of here, before someone is alerted to our escape," Jintari said.

"I can help you escape. I can help you in more ways than one. Believe me," the contained woman spoke.

"You look frail. I have no time for weakness," Omallix said.

"I am battle hardened. You don't know me or these other cards, but I know what lies outside those doors," she said desperately. "You're two steps behind SPD, but with my help you could be two steps ahead."

"Betray me and I won't hesitate to destroy you," Omallix yelled, as he tossed the card into the air and shot it with the lightning ray from his palm, freeing her.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Omallix," she said, with a sly smile.

"I think it's time we made our exit," Omallix said, blowing the doors to the Containment Room.

Walking out of the resulting smoke, Omallix led the way, with his newest ally at his side. With the security alarms blaring, she pointed.

"The closest exit is that way," she said.

"Let's go!" Jintari said.

"No," Omallix stopped them. "If I am going to exact my revenge on SPD, there are a few things I need."

"I will lead you wherever you want to go, master Omallix," she responded.

He let out a grizzly chuckle, just as a circular object landed at his feet. Omallix looked down and picked up the red ball. It was then that he heard the growl of the mechanical creature that previously held it.

"Stand back. It's stronger than it looks," she said, placing herself in front of Omallix. He pushed her aside.

RIC took a defensive stance, before jumping into the air, going straight for the creature that he sensed was the leader. RIC's mouth opened wide, looking to sink his teeth into the creature long enough to hold him off. But, in midair, Omallix lifted his arm and fired. RIC went flying backwards, crashing into a wall. The charred canine's movements slowed until they stopped, completely. Omallix continued on his way, trampling what was left of the robotic canine under his feet.

The trio turned a corner, with the security alarms still blaring. They walked a long hallway, when, from the other end, they were met with another figure. Caught off-guard when he turned the corner, Darren took a defensive stance. He looked surprised.

"Stop right there!" Darren called out.

"You must be joking," Omallix said.

"Not by a long shot. I don't know who you are, but you have no business being out here," Darren said, as he reached slowly for his newly acquired morpher.

"You have no idea who I am? That's unfortunate for you, because if you did, you'd know that you were making a futile mistake," Omallix said, calmly.

Without another word, Darren pulled the morpher out, bringing his right hand across to his left shoulder.

"SPD Emergency!" Darren gestured to morph.

But, before the sequence could be completed, Omallix sent a fire charge from his palm, blasting the cadet squarely in the chest. Shattering not only his ribs, but stopping his morph. Darren was thrust backward, colliding with the wall at the end of that hallway. Omallix's metallic feet stalked past, at a faster pace, passing, as the burned body of Darren Miller slid to the floor.

"SPD emergency, indeed," Omallix said, as he kept on his way.

* * *

Outside SPD Headquarters, the guests at Cadet Miller's reception were caught off-guard by the sudden blare of the security alarms. Cruger quickly glanced over to B-Squad. 

"Stay here," he said to his wife, as he joined Sky, Syd, Z & Bridge and headed for the entrance.

"What's going on, Anubis?" Birdy yelled, as he fell in line with the Rangers.

"I'm going to find out. Supreme Commander, I want you to stay here. We may have a security breach and if so, you could be in danger."

"Time is of the essence, so I won't argue with you, Cruger," Birdy said, as Cruger and the Rangers disappeared into the building.

* * *

Inside the Infirmary, Dr. Felix stood at a control panel by the door of the Infirmary, tapping it repeatedly. 

"Come in! Is anyone in the Command Center?" Felix called out. "Maybe it's a drill."

He sighed and went back to his computer terminal on the other side of the room, opposite the door. Just before he could put his hands back on the console, he heard something. His cat-like senses kicked in. It was the faint sound of metal, bending metal.

The entrance door behind him blew open in a smoke of sparks and flames. Felix ducked quickly. His feline reflexes once again coming in handy, as the flying door would have surely decapitated him. Choking from the smoke that now filled the Infirmary, he got to his feet.

"Definitely not a drill," Felix said, looking at the doorway.

Through the smoke, Felix saw a pair of beady red eyes. He gasped, as Omallix appeared out of the smoke, followed by his two allies. Felix trained his eyes on one of them.

"You?"

"In the flesh."

"Jintari," Omallix yelled. The green creature advanced upon Felix, who put his hands up in a defensive stance.

"No. I'm a doctor! I'm just a doctor!" He yelled to them, as he cowered in fear.

Omallix's new female companion walked over to the computer terminal and began keying in several commands. She nodded back to Omallix.

"It's all yours," she said.

Omallix walked over to the terminal, as he let out a laugh that seemed to echo throughout the halls of Space Patrol Delta.

* * *

Corridors away, Cruger & B-Squad were running through the place, trying to pinpoint what was going on. Then, they turned a corner and found the slaughtered. Kat knelt beside the fallen form of Darren Miller. 

"It's not good," Kat said.

"What happened?" Sky asked, looking shocked at the blast damage.

"I don't know. But, judging from the way Darren fell, whatever struck him came from that way," Kat said, as she pointed down the hallway.

"The Containment Room's down there," Bridge said quickly.

Without a word, Cruger ran faster than he'd ever run before. B-Squad kept pace with him. As they got closer to the room, Bridge saw another atrocity.

"RIC!" Bridge yelled. Bridge kneeled beside the charred robot, joined by Syd, who struggled to hold back a tear.

"Oh my god," Syd said, in an almost hushed whisper.

With the smell of burned metal all around them, Cruger took one step into the doorway of the Containment Room. He saw the small pile of ashes and had a devastating suspicion.

"This can't be," Cruger said aloud.

Several security officers arrived seconds later.

"Secure this room. I need to know what got out!" Cruger called out, sternly. They nodded. Cruger stalked back the way he came. He turned a corner, flanked by Sky and Z, only to stop dead in his tracks. At the end of the hallway, Kat was still at Darren's side, but Quinn Gray was walking onto the scene and had just seen his best friend.

"Darren! Darren, what happened?" Quinn looked stunned, as he fell to his knees. "Darren? Why isn't he saying anything?" Quinn asked, as he looked to Kat.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary, now!" she responded.

Sky & Cruger gathered the cadet into their arms and trotted off to the Infirmary. Kat & Z pulled Quinn off the floor and followed. When they arrived, they were once again faced with destruction.

"What happened in here?" Z asked, although she knew it had to be the same culprit from the earlier attacks.

Through the smoke, Kat called out, "Felix! Felix, are you here?"

There was no sign of life inside. Cruger & Sky laid Darren onto an empty bed and Kat began examining him. Kat looked to Cruger and gave a negative nod.

"What? What?" Quinn yelled out, distraught.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Maybe if Dr. Felix were here...I just...he's gone," Kat mustered the courage to say it.

"No," Quinn said, in barely a whisper.

Moments later, Syd & Bridge joined them, looking somber.

"RIC?" Sky asked.

"Beyond repair," Bridge could barely say the words.

"Who did this?" Z yelled out in frustration. "Who could do this? Gruumm?"

"I don't think so, Z. Unfortunately, I don't think so," Cruger said, somberly.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Piggy was completely oblivious to what was happening in the heart of Newtech. The only heart he was concerned with at the moment belonged to the former Red Ranger. Piggy exited the jeweler, knowing that if he didn't get Jack's gift to him before sunset, he would have his head. 

Piggy paused for a moment to look at the contents of the small black box. He smiled.

"Beautiful," he said, to himself.

Using his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old style pocket watch. One of the many treasures he had found in the trash over the years. He looked at the time on it.

"Four hours until sunset. I hope I can make it to Luna Province in time," Piggy said. "I'd hitch a ride with some old buddies, but this box would definitely go bye bye then!"

Piggy tucked the box into his jacket pocket and started his journey to Luna Province.

Ally took another bite of the strawberry dessert Jack had packed with their picnic. It had all seemed so magical. It was the perfect day. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved. Jack sat opposite her, wearing a white t-shirt that blended into the sea of roses around them. The red bandanna around his head pulled his dreads away from his face and she could see all of him, looking back at her and smiling.

"Thank you, Jack. This is all so wonderful," Ally said. "I couldn't imagine being in a more perfect place."

"Well, get ready, because this day's not over yet and I have a feeling that before it ends, we'll both have exactly what we want," Jack responded.

Ally smiled, as she leaned over and gently kissed Jack's lips.

* * *

In the SPD Command Center, Supreme Commander Birdy stood front and center, joined by Dr. Manx and Commander Cruger. Sky and the other B-Squad Rangers stood before them. 

"Rangers," Cruger began, "I have disturbing news. Security has assessed the damage to the Containment Room. Three cards were broken and a fourth destroyed."

"You think whatever was inside the broken cards is what escaped and killed Cadet Miller?" Sky surmised.

"Yes, especially now that we know exactly who's missing," Cruger said, as he nodded to Kat, who looked to the Rangers.

"Containment Card #00106 was broken. The criminal that was contained inside is named Omallix. He was captured by SPD almost 15 years ago. He's extremely dangerous. His path of destruction spanned three star systems, before he came to Earth," Kat explained.

"His known powers seem to fit with the damage we witnessed to the...victims of his attack," Cruger said. "Omallix has great power. The only thing keeping him from escape was the maximum security locks of the Containment Card storage drawer. Somehow the lock was deactivated. It was all the opportunity Omallix needed to escape."

"What about the other two?" Syd spoke up.

"Containment Card #00107 belonged to an alien named Jintari. He's highly intelligent and a technical expert. He also happened to be Omallix's greatest ally in his original onslaught," Kat said.

"This is bad," Bridge said. He instinctively looked down at his hands. His gloves were stained with leaked oil from RIC's battered body. "This is really bad."

"It gets worse," Kat added, "Containment Card #32771 was the third one broken."

"That number," Sky said, puzzled. "It's pretty recent. Sounds like one of our captures?"

"It was. Apparently, Omallix decided to free Charlotte Ayala," Kat said.

"Charlotte Ayala?" Z said, sharing a confused look with her B-Squad comrades.

"You know her as Charlie," Cruger said.

"A-Squad Charlie?" Z blurted out.

"Yes. It would explain just how they managed to get out of SPD Headquarters undetected," Birdy said.

"Almost, undetected," Kat corrected him, as she looked down somberly. Cadet Miller had caught them and didn't live to tell about it. "Charlie's escape also explains something else. A chunk of SPD's files were wiped from our systems. Only she would have the knowledge to pull off something like that."

"Which files, Kat?" Sky asked.

"Information about our defenses, our weaponry, and all of my research on the Delta Runners. It's all gone. I wouldn't count on having them up and running anytime soon," Kat said, sadly.

"Are you serious?" Syd said.

"Yes. It will take me at least six months to get back to where I was in the process. I don't think Omallix will wait that long," Kat said, "And who knows what other information he stole about our systems."

"No Delta Runners, no battilizer, no Green Ranger," Bridge said aloud. The grim realization set in for all of them.

"We're not helpless, Rangers," Cruger spoke up.

"You saw what he did to Darren, Commander," Syd said. "How can we compete with that?"

"We're not defenseless. We still have our powers," Sky said, confidently. He knew he couldn't let his team's morale drop completely.

"Sky's right. We still have SWAT mode and those zords," Cruger said, "and the Delta Command Megazord. We're not giving up."

"SPD!" a booming voice came thundering through the communications systems, permeating every square inch of Headquarters. Everyone in the Command Center was caught off guard.

Cruger nodded to Kat. She traced the signal and pulled up a holographic image of Omallix standing in the center of Newtech City.

"This is Omallix. I know this is the frequency for your communications grid. I know a lot about SPD. I warned you that your containment methods would never hold me forever and I was right. I am free and I am ready to have my revenge," Omallix said, boldly.

The Rangers all exchanged troubled glances, before looking back at Cruger. He put up a calming hand, directed at them.

"Just in case you've forgotten the extent of my power, I left you some examples. By now, I'm sure you've found them," Omallix said, with a chuckle.

In the Infirmary, a distraught Quinn Gray raised his head, which had been lowered on the side of the bed being occupied by the deceased Darren Miller. He lifted his head, listening intently to Omallix's words, as had every other individual within SPD Headquarters. Quinn's sorrow turned to anger.

"Since, I know you can hear me, why don't you come out here and have a little chat with me in person. I promise I won't destroy you...yet," Omallix said, letting out another chuckle.

In the Command Center, Birdy turned to Cruger.

"You don't have to do this right now, Anubis," Birdy said. Cruger gave Birdy a long stare, then walked over to the B-Squad Cadets.

"Rangers! Ready?" Cruger said, as he popped his morpher from it's casing at his waist. Without hesitation they grabbed their morphers and responded.

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!" Cruger yelled.

* * *

Soon, the four B-Squad Rangers and Shadow Ranger were on the scene. Omallix hadn't moved an inch from the image they had seen inside Headquarters. He simply stared. Cruger wasn't waiting. 

"Omallix, what do you want? You managed to escape, yet you seem content to await recapture," Shadow Ranger spoke.

"Recapture? You are a fool if you believe that's even possible now. Wait! Do I recognize the voice of Anubis Cruger? SPD has developed morphers for their pets, now?" Omallix said, with a chuckle that shook Cruger to his core.

"I wouldn't throw around insults, Omallix, considering the last time I saw you, you were the size of a playing card," Cruger said. "Now, surrender and all of this will be over quickly."

Omallix's humorous demeanor disappeared in that moment.

"Funny, Cruger. I was just about to say the same thing to you," Omallix said.

"What are you talking about?" Sky shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. I will settle for no less than the complete and utter destruction of Space Patrol Delta!" Omallix yelled, in his dark, chiseled tone. "And, I can think of no better place to start than with it's glorified heroes."

Omallix sent a burst of red energy from his palm, striking the ground, near Shadow Ranger's feet. Cruger dove away from the blast, almost feeling the heat on his skin beneath his suit. Omallix's power was indeed strong.

Bridge took to the air, flipping towards Omallix with his Deltamax Striker in blaster mode. He fired several shots, but Omallix caught him with a spinning chop to the stomach, just before he could land. The Blue Ranger was sent crashing into a nearby storefront window.

The Pink & Yellow Rangers looked to have better luck. With their Deltamax Striker swords drawn they ran at full speed towards Omallix, from opposite directions. Deep within, he smiled. He blocked both strikers as they came down for major blows. They landed on his powerful arms, which he raised quickly, swatting the swords away, he pounded Z in the chest with a powerful fist and followed up with the same action against Syd, sending both girls flying, as sparks flew from their now-damaged bodies.

As Omallix admired his handiwork, he was blasted from the side by the combined force of the Red Ranger's Delta Blasters. Omallix staggered backwards and looked up, seeing the Red Ranger's flight coming to an end in front of him. Sky kept on shooting as he landed. Omallix was caught in the barrage of lasers, moving backwards, as Sky continued to advance on him, never letting up. Omallix cowered to the ground, smoking from all the damage.

The smoke & dust left behind by the laser attacks filled their immediate area. The Red Ranger walked through the smoke and stood, looking down at the fallen Omallix.

"You're not so tough," Sky said aloud.

Omallix looked up at him.

"You're strong," Omallix conceded, "but not strong enough!"

He fired a burst of red lightning from his eyes. The strike hit the Red Ranger directly in the chest, immediately causing his suit to trickle with sparks, as he was hit with the powerful electric charge. The Red Ranger fell to the ground. All Sky could feel was the heat creeping into his body. His fellow Rangers crawled to his side, trying to help him up, but they couldn't even help themselves.

Omallix laughed loudly. "I truly believe you are no match for me. My capture truly was a fluke. That, or SPD's breeding inferior Rangers these days."

"I don't think so," Shadow Ranger's yelling voice was heard from behind him.

Omallix turned, only to be met by a thrust from the Shadow Saber. This time it was Omallix who had sparks flying from his body. Shadow Ranger lifted the saber for a finishing blow, but Omallix caught it in midair with both hands. The two struggled for power. It was Omallix who won. He kicked Cruger in the gut, causing him to let up on his grip. Omallix threw the Shadow Saber to the ground. Cruger got back to his feet and ran for an assault, but Omallix opened fire. A fireball shot from his palm and collided with Shadow Ranger's body, sending him flying to the ground.

Omallix walked over to the fallen Rangers. "Looks like I'm going to get my wish faster than I expected."

Inside SPD Headquarters, Kat & Birdy were gathered around the monitors, as Isinia Cruger came running into the Command Center. She had obviously heard everything going on out there. Kat shared a glance with her, as she rushed over, joining them, as they watched the Rangers' losing effort. Kat took a very deep breath.

In the Infirmary, Quinn Gray heard Omallix's words of victory over the Rangers. The anger within him boiled his blood.

Quinn looked back at the bed that held his fallen friend. Darren still clasped the morpher that he had only recently been given, the morpher he had been holding when he was struck. Quinn reached out his hand and touched it. Then, Omallix spoke chilling words that scared everyone who heard them inside SPD Headquarters.

"Say goodbye to SPD, forever," Omallix said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Escape, 2

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"ESCAPE, 2"**

'We're losing.'

Beneath his helmet, Sky Tate let his worst fear creep into his mind. Omallix may have proven to be their toughest opponent, but SPD didn't lose. He never let himself believe it to be possible. But, as he gripped his stomach, he felt as if he was trying to keep his insides from falling out on the ground.

If he weren't completely morphed, he would surely be dead. This was a feeling he had never felt in any battle since becoming a Ranger. But, he had to get up. He couldn't just lie there. He was the Red Ranger. He was the leader. He glanced around and saw his fallen comrades littering the ground around him.

"This is not happening," Sky said aloud, as he drew upon all the strength he had left in his body to pull himself up to his knees.

Omallix stood over the fallen form of the SPD Shadow Ranger. His eyes were squinting upon him. Sky could see what was coming next. Just a minute before, Omallix had hit him with a powerful bolt of energy from those eyes. He was now going to do the same to his commanding officer. Omallix let out a heavy chuckle.

"It is time to say goodbye, for the last time," Omallix said to Doggie Cruger, as the Shadow Ranger tried to muster the strength to take a defensive stance. He could barely stand at all.

Omallix prepared to open his eyes fully upon Cruger and send a final destructive blow to SPD's biggest figurehead. Then, he was blasted from the side yet again. That part of his body was beginning to hurt. He turned to see the blast once again came from the blaster of the Red Ranger.

Omallix turned away from Cruger and made a beeline for Sky. Walking steady and with great purpose, Omallix got closer to Sky.

"You're becoming a thorn in my side, Red Ranger," Omallix stated, in his dark voice that conveyed not only anger, but also intensity. "It's always the red ones."

Omallix grabbed the Red Ranger around the neck. His large, thick paws clenched around Sky's throat, as he lifted him up to his feet, and then higher, off the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to destroy a Red Ranger. If only you were the one who brought me in 15 years ago, my life's goals would be complete. However, this is still going to feel good," Omallix stated.

Sky could feel the monster's paw tightening around his jugular. Was this the end?

As Sky could feel his breathing slowing, he knew it would only be a matter of moments before he lost consciousness. As his head began to clear, he saw the image of his father in his head. He was a valiant Red Ranger. Sky didn't have the time to become just like him.

The sound of a humming motor crept into Sky's vision of his father. Then, Sky realized the noise wasn't in his memory. It was in his present. Omallix dropped the Red Ranger, as a fury of red and white lasers penetrated his body. Omallix was caught off-guard.

He turned to see the speeding green bike coming around for another pass. Omallix found himself confused. That was the only second the rider needed. Omallix was caught in another flurry of laser fire and fell to the ground.

The green SPD Patrol Cycle came to a screeching halt a few meters away from B-Squad. The five fallen Rangers all looked at the vehicle and seemed as shocked as Omallix.

"I thought I destroyed you," Omallix yelled, in anger.

The Green Power Ranger was silent, sitting on the cycle. He began to rev up the bike again. His eyes locked on Omallix, although he knew Omallix couldn't see his eyes burning with rage beneath the green helmet. He started the bike again.

This time, Omallix saw the attack coming. He fired his lightning eye blasts towards the cycle, but the Green Ranger seemed to weave through every blast. As they hit the ground around the cycle, he pulled up on the vehicle, sending in flying into the air. As he flew past the monster, he blasted him once again with the cycle's lasers, as he blasted him with the Deltamax Striker at the same time, sending Omallix flying to the ground in a burst of sparks and smoke.

The Green Ranger dismounted the cycle and stepped slowly closer to the battle scene. Smoke had risen off most of the surfaces in the area, including the living ones. Once he was close enough, he knelt at the side of the Shadow Ranger.

"Are you all right, Commander?" he asked.

"Cadet...Gray?" was all Cruger could say, as he recognized the voice under the helmet.

"Yes, sir."

Omallix began getting to his feet. He was not only furious, but he was confused. He didn't like that feeling. His powers should have destroyed that Ranger before. He remembered seeing the green suit envelop that human's body. Even though it was only for a second, Omallix knew that his blast was strong enough to kill.

"You will pay for this, Ranger. This battle is not won. I will let you all lie in fear and wait. My next strike will leave you all destroyed," Omallix said, before disappearing into the smoke-filled area.

The Green Ranger helped Shadow Ranger to his feet, as the Red Ranger was helped by the other three. The six all came together.

"What's going on?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Who are you?" the Blue Ranger wondered.

"It's me, Quinn," Cadet Gray spoke.

"Let's get back to base," Cruger spoke, as they all finally got a moment to catch their breath.

* * *

He was surrounded in darkness. It was the normal scenario when one was blindfolded. Dr. Felix used his enhanced senses of hearing & smell to explore his environment. He had been there for almost two hours now. It smelled dusty. This place was old. He had heard much commotion since his arrival, but it seemed far away. No one had responded to his cries for help. He stopped trying after the first hour. He was still at a loss as to why he was taken from SPD Headquarters. As a doctor, he craved knowledge and understanding. In this instance, he had neither. 

Then, the blindfold was removed. Felix opened his eyes and finally realized where he was. He had been bound, gagged, and thrown into a small closet. The door was now open and light crept inside for the first time in hours. As he tried to adjust his sight to the new light source, a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him from the closet. It was then that he realized just whom he was faced with.

"Cadet, what is going on here?" Felix spoke out.

"Be quiet," Charlie responded, as she pulled him down a long hallway.

"Where are we? Why have you taken me? What is going on?" Felix asked any question that popped into his head.

Then, Charlie stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed both of Felix's arms in her hands. Despite being the smaller of the two, Felix's arms throbbed in her grip. She gave him a few violent shakes.

"I said be quiet!" Charlie yelled to his face. "You will speak only when spoken to and I will not entertain your curiosity."

Felix clamed up quickly, as Charlie once again proceeded to pull him by the arm down the hallway. He sighed. They reached a doorway and she keyed in a code on the door's electronic controls. Her finger paused before hitting a final button. She glared at Felix.

"Oh, and if you call me Cadet again, I'll rip your throat out. You're not going to need it anyway," Charlie said.

She keyed in the final number and the doors opened before them. She pulled Felix inside, where the alien Jintari was waiting for them. He waved his hands about the room, as Charlie pulled Felix in front of him.

"Welcome, to your new home, Doctor," Jintari said, happily.

Felix looked around the room. There were several large spotlights hanging from the ceiling. Two computer interface consoles were located on two tables. A large screen adorned the wall opposite the door. It was similar to the one Felix used for x-ray readings in the SPD Infirmary. He looked around curiously.

His eyes rested on a large picture window that lined another wall. He walked right up to it and peered inside. He couldn't see anything. It was completely dark on the other side.

"Well, Doctor, I hope this will be to your liking," Jintari said.

"What is all of this?" Felix inquired, as he turned around. Charlie made a move towards him and he backed away, bumping into the darkened window. Jintari put an arm up, halting her.

"This is where you will serve Omallix," Jintari responded.

"Never. I am a member of Space Patrol Delta. I would never work for the likes of any of you," Felix said, then trained his eye on Charlie. "Unlike some, loyalty means something to me."

Charlie stormed over to him, getting in his face.

"If your life means something to you, you will do as you're told! Otherwise, you will find yourself busy trying to piece your body back together after I rip you limb from limb," she said.

"I think I'm going to like having you around after all," Jintari said to her, with a laugh.

* * *

The SPD Infirmary was quiet. The three figures inside hadn't said a word for almost an hour. They had passed the feelings of shock and the crying had also passed. It had been a day of change for C-Squad, but they never thought this would happen. The trio gathered around the bed occupied by Darren Miller. 

"I still can't believe he's really gone," Casey Parker said. She was the heart of C-Squad. This day had tested that status in the group, as they all had shared emotions. She cried the most for their fallen friend.

"We had just talked to him," Duc Sato chimed in. "He was right there with us outside."

Next to him, Meg Thurman shook her head, agreeing. Usually, the strong, silent type, she never let on that this loss was probably affecting her the most. She not only looked up to Darren as a teammate, but often felt he was like a brother to her. They were all like family. She turned away from the bed and glanced down at the wreckage that was once the Infirmary's door. She knelt down and touched the metal. It was still hot.

"Has anyone seen Quinn?" She asked.

"No," Casey shook her head, wiping away another tear. "Dr. Manx said he knows, though. He probably couldn't take seeing Darren like this."

"I don't know how much more I can take," Duc said, as he turned away from Darren's body. He leaned against the bed, with his back to his fallen friend.

For Casey, it was the opposite. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She stared and stared, almost waiting for his eyes to open. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't know about you guys," Meg said, as she got back to her feet and looked to her teammates, "but I want to know exactly what happened."

She was angry. Anyone who met her would tell you the same thing. She was tough and never took the easy way out. Her intense beauty was only matched by her intensity in a fight. Then, a figure appeared at the doorway of the Infirmary. They didn't notice.

"Darren was C-Squad, first and foremost. We owe it to him to do something," Meg said.

"That's just what I thought."

The three C-Squad cadets turned and got the shock of their lives. Although they had never seen him morph, they instinctively looked to Darren, then back at the doorway. The Green Ranger walked in. As he stood before them, they all exchanged confused looks. They had recognized the voice, but it wasn't the one they were supposed to hear coming from that helmet.

"Power down," Quinn spoke aloud, causing his suit to disappear.

"Quinn?" Duc said, still surprised. "What's going on?"

"You heard what happened over the intercom earlier?"

"Of course, we did," Casey said, as she walked over to Quinn, getting closer than her comrades. She & Quinn were always close.

"Omallix did this. He killed Darren," Quinn revealed.

"I knew it," Meg spoke up. "Dr. Manx didn't have time to talk to us, but we figured it had to be."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing morphing," Duc said.

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. I had to look him in the eye," Quinn said, as he was on the verge of tears himself. Casey grabbed his arm and hugged him. "I just couldn't sit here and let him do any more damage."

As Casey hugged him, he held up his hand and looked at the SPD morpher. He locked eyes with Duc and tossed it to him. Duc held it for a few seconds, before laying it on top of Darren's body.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Newtech City, an old two-story scientific research facility was preparing to take flight. Omallix stood in the large lobby of the building, looking out the glassed wall before him. It included two entrance doors. He took a deep breath, as the green creature known as Jintari scurried into the area. 

"We are almost ready, my master," he said.

"Good. I cannot stand to live on this planet any longer," Omallix stated.

"Fifteen years was my limit as well, sir," Jintari said, "However, before we lift off, there are some visitors here to see you."

Omallix gave Jintari a confused look. Jintari let out a large grunt that cued a steady procession of alien creatures to enter the lobby of the building. Omallix regarded them all, as they all stood side-by-side, forming a very large line.

"They all witnessed your battle against the SPD Rangers," Jintari explained.

One of them stepped forward before the rest.

"We are here to serve you, Omallix. You are not the only one who seeks the downfall of SPD," the creature said.

There had to be at least 20 of them there. This was an army. While Omallix wanted to deal the deathblow to SPD himself, he thought these creatures just might come in handy.

"I will listen to what you all have to say," Omallix said, before turning to Jintari, "But not here. Let us take flight, my friend."

Jintari pulled a large remote control from his pocket and began keying in controls on the device. The ground around the building began to rumble. The monsters could feel the windowed wall behind them begin to shake.

"Do not worry. I have reinforced the building for flight and equipped it with all of the necessary technology. I'm particularly impressed with the thrusters," Jintari said, as he pressed another command, which sent the two-story building shooting straight up into the sky.

As the building took off, the fiery waves from the four rocket-shaped thrusters beneath the building sent them speeding up to the stars. Inside one of the rooms on the upper level, Dr. Felix held tight to the walls. He ran over to the door, which did not open. There was no command console for it on his side.

"Help! What's happening out there?" Felix yelled. He tried to brace himself on a large exam bed that was bolted to the middle of the floor.

Outside the laboratory door, Charlie sat on the floor, with her back to it, listening and smiling as she heard the doctor's screams for help.

* * *

In the Delta Command Base, Cruger and Kat watched the structure take flight. 

"What the hell?" Kat couldn't suppress her first thought, "Omallix?" Kat wondered, aloud.

"I believe so," Cruger said.

"At least he won't be hard to find. A big flying science building shouldn't be hard to spot in space," Kat said, trying to be only mildly humorous. Cruger nodded.

Then, the doors to the Command Center opened and the four active members of B-Squad joined them. None of the Rangers showed any lingering damage from Omallix's attack. Cruger was happy for that.

"Commander, what's up?" Sky asked. They had obviously heard the rumbling.

"It looks like Omallix has chosen his home base," Cruger said, as Kat replayed the footage of the building taking off.

"He's stolen the old A.F. Rawlings Research Center building and flown it into orbit," Kat explained to the Rangers.

"Kat, have you found out exactly how Omallix managed to escape the Containment Room?" Cruger asked her.

"Yes, unfortunately, I have, sir. It was...human error," Kat said.

Sky, Syd, Z & Bridge all exchanged puzzled looks. Cruger shared their confusion.

"Human error?" Cruger repeated.

"Yes, sir. The locking mechanism on the maximum security container seems to have been accidentally opened," Kat said.

"Accidentally opened?" Sky said, incredulously. "How's that even possible?"

"Yeah, I mean do you know what kind of clearance is needed to actually get in the Containment Room?" Bridge asked, loudly. Then he thought. "Well, of course you know, Kat, but I mean...you know what I mean, I hope."

"Bridge is...sorta right. I mean not just anyone has access to the Containment Room," Syd remarked.

"It was a mistake," Kat said, seemingly trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Whose mistake?" Cruger asked the question that they all wanted the answer to.

"Mine."

They all turned to the doorway to see the arrival of Cadet Quinn Gray.

"This is all my fault. I did it," he said, somberly.

* * *

Jack slowly extended his hand and offered Ally the strawberry within it. She happily opened her mouth, just enough for Jack to feed it to her. She let out a pleasurable moan, as she tasted it on her tongue. 

"I said it before, but I can't help it. This is perfect," Ally said. Jack just laughed.

"Nah. Perfect is good. I'm glad you're enjoying everything. It's still not over, though," Jack said.

It was true, but he wondered if his surprise would go off without a hitch before morning. The sun was falling fast. He couldn't sit and wait anymore.

"You know what? I'm gonna go and pick you a memento. Actually, I'll pick you a whole bouquet of them," he said.

"Jack? You don't have to do that."

"No. I want to," Jack said, as he was already on his feet.

"I'll go with you," Ally offered, but Jack raised his hands motioning for her not to move.

"No. You sit right there. Let me do the work."

"Okay," Ally responded.

Jack walked several meters from the gazebo. He turned away from Ally and knelt in the field of white roses. He stealthily grabbed his cellphone and dialed.

"Come on, Piggy. Answer," Jack said, under his breath. He got his answer.

"Hello?"

"Piggy? Where are you?"

"Uh, Piggy's not here. You can leave a message after the beep...Beep!"

"Piggy, don't play games with me. The sun is going down. I need that ring!" Jack tried to sound angry, while also keeping his voice in a whisper so Ally wouldn't hear.

"I know, Jackie boy. Keep your pants on. I'll be there soon," Piggy answered.

"Oh, you better. If you're not here in the next hour, you are going to regret it. I promise you that," Jack said, sternly.

"All right. All right. I'll be there before dark. I promise," Piggy said, before hanging up quickly. "Jeez, you'd think this was his last sunset or something."

Piggy picked up the pace of his walk, as he looked above, at the sun beginning to set. He still had a ways to go, but he knew he'd make it there in time and Jack would owe him big.

* * *

High above the setting sun, the darkness of space surrounded Omallix's new base of operations. The sight of a small floating building seemed desperately out of place. Omallix stared out the glassed entranceway. Jintari appeared behind him. 

"Are you ready for the next phase of my upgrades to the building?" Jintari asked.

Omallix turned to him, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"There's more, Jintari?"

"Oh yes, master Omallix," Jintari said, as he pressed a few more buttons on his trusty control console.

In that moment, the outside of the A.F. Rawlings Research Center morphed into a fortress of black steel. It resembled a square-shaped asteroid, made of hard, cold metal. Omallix looked again out the front entranceway windows. They were the only things that had not drastically changed with the building's outside appearance.

"We can design the interior anyway you like, of course," Jintari spoke.

Omallix did not have time for that now. He could still see Earth from here. The sight of the planet caused feelings of fury and hatred to build up inside of him, even more than usual. He knew that Space Patrol Delta still stood and so did its Rangers. He had been brought in by them once and he would make them pay forever for that act. Omallix turned to Jintari.

"Bring in the creatures we picked up on Earth, Jintari. It's time to see what they're made of," Omallix said.

Jintari walked over to a nearby hallway and called out for them to come in. Omallix stood surprised as only one of them entered. He tilted his head, staring at the tall red creature. Omallix was instantly drawn to the alien's eyes. They were deep gold and looked as if they might glow if the room were darker. There were no eyeballs, so he could never truly tell where the creature was looking. His deep red skin was in stark contrast to his white mane, which was pulled back over his head. Two horns emanated from the alien's head, while his yellow, fanged-teeth curved upwards, covering his mouth, even as he spoke. He reminded Omallix of an image of Hades, personified. His sharp silver armor and his black, spiked hands accented his gruff exterior.

"Where are the others?" Omallix was curious.

"They will wait," the monster said. His tone was low, deep and fearless.

"Why?" Omallix asked.

"Because I told them to," he answered, confidently. "I am Cartiron, the Dark Hellion. I have been waiting for my chance to show this meager planet what I have to offer."

"And just what is it you have to offer?"

"I am wanted in four star systems for wanton destruction and arson. I take pleasure in the flames."

"That is something we have in common, Cartiron," Omallix said, as he walked closer to the creature. They locked eyes.

"I would be invaluable to you," Cartiron said.

"I don't believe in abstract pledges of loyalty, Cartiron. I'm much more interested in the concrete, in actions and results."

"I can show you what I'm made of, but I will warn you it will not be pretty," Cartiron said.

Omallix paced back over to the glassed wall of his base. He looked out and stared at the swirling ball of blue and white. Then, he turned back to Cartiron swiftly, on his heels.

"Strike fear in their hearts, Cartiron. Do that and you will secure your allegiance to my cause," Omallix stated, coldly.

Cartiron simply nodded and was instantly engulfed in flames, disappearing into them. Omallix took a deep breath. He had a feeling about Cartiron. It was a bad feeling and he liked it.

* * *

"You?" Syd exclaimed, as all eyes fell on Quinn Gray in the SPD Command Center. 

"I did it. I didn't mean to unlock anything," Quinn said, sincerely, just as Sky stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against a wall.

"All of this! All of this is your fault. Do you realize just what you've done? You killed your own friend!" Sky yelled.

"Sky, he didn't kill anybody," Kat yelled.

"Cadet Tate, unhand him," Cruger ordered.

Quinn could see the fury in Sky's eyes. The Red Ranger obeyed orders and let the C-Squad cadet go.

"Don't think for a second that your little stunt out there makes up for what you've done," Sky said, coldly.

"Where is the green morpher?" Cruger asked.

"It's where it was meant to be. I just wanted to help," Quinn said, as he stared at the floor, unable to look his fellow cadets in the face.

"You did help," Z said.

"Z, Shut up," Sky said, angrily.

"No, Sky. You shut up! If it wasn't for Quinn, you might not be here right now," she said.

Sky stared at Z for a long moment, then turned back to Quinn. "Looks like you've got a fan," Sky said. "Try not to get her killed, like you did your best friend," he said, before storming out of the Command Center.

Quinn raised his eyes and looked at the faces of the rest of B-Squad. Syd nodded her head and left, following in Sky's direction. Bridge followed, after glancing back at Quinn solemnly. Z walked up to Quinn.

"It was a mistake. We've all made them, even Sky," she said, before departing as well.

Quinn didn't move from the spot he was in. The officers working in the Command Center went back to their work, as Kat & Cruger shared troubled glances.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie strolled into the main area, where Omallix waited. 

"Jintari said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Charlie. I take it our guest is secure?"

"Very," Charlie responded.

"Good, because there is something else I need you take care of. It is extremely important to my plans for Space Patrol Delta's downfall and it must be accomplished immediately," Omallix revealed.

Charlie gave him a devious grin. "I am yours to command, master."

Cartiron materialized above a high rise building in Newtech City. He looked out over the city, seeing the SPD Delta Command Base in the distance. He then turned is back on the building. He set his sights on an even bigger target.

His golden pupils began to glow. His arms extended out at his sides. A low moan came from deep within him, as he summoned his powers. Red swirls of fire began to develop, swirling around his arms, in a fury. Soon, the swirls were extending beyond his arms in a chain that traveled outward from his sides. This chain of burning rage extended for at least two miles. Cartiron grunted louder and the chain of fire began to extend downward, like a wall of flames, engulfing buildings as it struck them, traveling downward all the way to the ground. Cartiron could hear the sounds of screaming victims.

They made his eyes glow even brighter.

The fiery heat began to melt parts of the streets of the city. Cartiron slowly began to bring his arms together in front of him. As he did so, the walls of fire that extended from them began to come together, burning everything in front of him. They came together like hands on a clock, extending as far as the outskirts of the city. In the middle of it all, lay a quiet beauty of white roses.

* * *

Jack picked the tenth rose for his bouquet. He looked up at the sky, as he thought he heard the rumble of thunder for a moment. He shook it off. He figured it was just his nerves. Piggy was still late and the sun was setting. He looked at Ally sitting in the gazebo, smiling at him. She waved. 

Then, he noticed the rumbling getting louder. This wasn't nerves and it wasn't thunder either. He looked up to the sky, which was orange, as the sun was setting above them. Jack looked at Ally in the gazebo several meters away from him. He looked troubled.

Ally stood up in the gazebo and stared at the sky, trying to decipher what Jack was seeing. She saw the sun setting and it was beautiful. She lowered her gaze back to her love in the field before her. He was now staring straight at her. Jack seemed to have a look of pure fright in his eyes. Ally didn't understand, until she noticed he was actually staring past her. She turned around and that was when she saw the wall of fire coming at her. Ally screamed. The blaze was coming so fast that it was all she had time to do.

"Ally!" Jack screamed, louder than he ever had before.

In the field, Jack saw the flames engulf her and the gazebo where she stood. He could feel the heat of it all, as it burned through the white field of roses around him. It was then that he could feel the sweat gathering on his back. He turned to see an identical wall coming from the opposite direction. In the middle of the field Jack looked in both

directions, seeing the two walls of fire about to meet...exactly where he was standing.

There was nothing he could do but close his eyes in that moment that the walls of fire met, leaving only burning ash and the stench of death in their wake.

* * *

The sound of emergency alarms once again ripped through SPD Headquarters. Sky Tate came running around a corridor followed by Bridge Carson, Syd Drew and Z Delgado. They ran straight into the Command Center, where they found Commander Cruger & Kat watching a monitor. They both looked speechless. Sky locked eyes with Quinn Gray, who was standing nearby. 

"What's happening?" Sky said, almost dreading the answer. Cruger & Kat turned back to them.

"There's been another attack," Cruger explained. "Some kind of fire wave just ripped through the entire southern portion of the state."

"What?" Syd asked, looking completely shocked. All the B-Squad Rangers looked stunned.

"It all happened so fast. In a matter of seconds the entire area was just...gone," Cruger said.

Kat accessed a computer terminal. "It looks like whatever did this took out Klaxon City, Motley Point, Luna Province, Greenberry Hollow—"

"Luna Province!" Z yelled. "Jack!"

"What?" Cruger inquired.

"Jack. He told me in his letter. He took Ally to Luna Province," Z said, as her mind began to race. "We have to go, now."

"Let's move," Sky said, as Z was already halfway out the door. The other three B-Squad cadets ran after her. Cruger wasn't far behind. Before exiting, he turned to Quinn.

"You stay here," Cruger ordered, as he disappeared into the corridor, catching up with the Rangers.

Quinn let out a deep sigh, as he looked to Kat at the main control console.

* * *

The sound of sirens was the only thing that cut through the sizzle of the burned structures that once populated the southern tip of California. The sirens got closer and within moments, the speeding SPD Patrol Jeep came speeding around a corner being driven by the Yellow Ranger, followed by the Red Patrol Cycle and the Blue Ranger's white patrol cycle. Close by, the speeding Shadow ATV sped onto the scene. The vehicles came to a quick halt just at the edge of the wave's starting point. 

There was no more street. Just mountains of burning ash. Smoke filled the area. If the Rangers weren't morphed, there would be no way for them to survive inhaling the putrid fumes and heat that now covered the area. They exited their vehicles.

The Yellow Ranger seemed intent to go on foot, until the Blue Ranger grabbed her by the arm.

"We have to get closer," Z said, "Jack!"

She yelled, but there was no answer. There couldn't be. Fearing nothing would stop her, the other Rangers let her call out for him, as they surveyed the damage.

"This is brutal," Bridge remarked.

"I didn't know Omallix was this strong," Syd said, beneath the Pink suit.

Feeling the heat of the ground even with his boots on, Shadow Ranger stared into the sky. "I'm not sure he is," Cruger said.

"You think someone else could have done this?" Sky asked.

"Walls of fire aren't in Omallix's repertoire," Cruger told them all.

As they spoke, Z still yelled out for her friend. They were as close to Luna Province as they could get, without being burned themselves. But the miles of gray ash were a clear indication that there was no more Luna Province to get to.

"Jack, please answer me!" Z yelled, as loud as she could. The tears began streaming inside her helmet. Her heavy panting fogged her black visor.

Then, there was a faint whisper of something.

"Ja...," a voice called.

"Did you hear that?" Bridge asked.

"Hello?" Syd yelled. "We can hear you. Just yell louder, so we can find you."

"Jack, help!"

The five Rangers rushed over to a pile of debris just on the edge of the ashy remnants. Someone was trapped on the unburned side of a collapsed building. The Rangers moved bricks and other debris as fast as they could, until they saw an orange hand grasping for something. The Red Ranger took the hand in his own.

"Hold on," Sky said, "We'll have you out in a minute."

The Rangers kept digging until they had cleared enough debris to recognize the trapped alien.

"Piggy!" Z yelled.

"Piggy, are you all right?" Cruger asked. Soon, he realized it was a stupid question.

Falling concrete and brick had trapped him. Syd checked his breathing and nodded negatively to Cruger.

"Hold on, Piggy," Z said, "You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you some help."

"Z?" Piggy said, barely able to open his eyes or speak.

"Yes, Piggy. I'm here," Z said.

"Ja...ck. Must...get...Jack," Piggy mustered.

"Don't worry about anything, Piggy," Bridge tried to reassure him. "Everything's gonna be fine."

The Rangers cleared enough debris to completely free Piggy, but he wasn't moving.

"His breathing's really faint," Syd said.

"Load him into the jeep," Cruger ordered.

* * *

Soon, Piggy was strapped and secure in the back of the Patrol jeep. It was then, that the Rangers were caught off guard by a large gust of wind. It blew ash all around them. As they struggled to see through it, they looked up higher to see Cartiron landing just at the edge of where his wave had begun. 

The five Rangers stared him down.

"Did you enjoy my handiwork, Power Rangers?" Cartiron spoke, in his unwavering tone.

"Who are you?" Shadow Ranger spoke first.

"I am Cartiron, the bringer of fire and loyal servant to Omallix."

The revelation stunned the Rangers.

"Not good," Bridge said.

Cartiron laughed, whole-heartedly. "Scared yet?"

"Not a chance," the Red Ranger responded. "You're going down."

"You're gonna pay for what you did," the Yellow Ranger yelled, as her anger boiled over.

"Maybe you missed the show, Rangers, but this graveyard behind me was all generated by my power and I'm not through yet. You see, that was just the prelude. The real target is the place you call home," Cartiron revealed. "The heart of Newtech City will burn today and you along with it."

Cartiron extended his arms. The Rangers were caught off-guard as the swirls of fire began to form slowly around his arms. Cruger didn't need to wait long to figure out what was next.

"Rangers, go!" he yelled.

"No! We have to take him down," Z yelled back to her superior.

"Delgado, get in the jeep! Get Piggy to safety, now!" Cruger yelled directly at her. She joined the Pink Ranger at the jeep, but she couldn't get in.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Jack," she yelled.

The Red & Blue Rangers opened fire on Cartiron. Red aimed his dual blasters and fired at the chest of the creature, catching him off balance, while Bridge struck him with blasts from his Deltamax Striker. The blasts caused Cartiron to stagger, but not stop. He regained his footing each time and proceeded to build up his firepower again. They couldn't stop firing, because they knew what would happen if Cartiron built up to his full strength again.

The Red Ranger looked back and noticed the jeep was still there, as Z had only one foot inside.

"Syd, drive. Go!" Sky yelled.

Syd jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. She looked to her yellow companion.

"Z, come on!"

Reluctantly, the Yellow Ranger hopped inside and the jeep took off down the street, sirens blazing. Behind them, Cartiron began to advance, as the fire began to swirl past his arms, once again creating a chain. Shadow Ranger jumped at him, slicing him across the chest. The sparks sent Cartiron to one knee and he retaliated with a punch to the Shadow Ranger's chest that sent him flying backwards to the ground. Sky & Bridge ran to his side.

"Commander?" Bridge called out, as they helped him to his feet.

"We have to hold him off for as long as we can," Cruger explained.

Nodding together, the trio hopped onto their vehicles and sped a few meters ahead of Cartiron, who began to march forward towards the heart of the city. The fire extended further from his arms and began to extend downwards to the ground, into the now-familiar fire wall pattern. As their cycles kept a good distance ahead, Sky & Bridge fired blasts behind them, striking Cartiron, but it wasn't enough to break the chains of fire.

* * *

Inside the SPD Command Center, Kat Manx & Quinn Gray had their eyes on a satellite view of the area. Four red dots were racing in their direction, followed by the wave. 

"Can they make it?" Quinn asked Kat.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kat responded.

Then, the doors to the Command Center came sliding open and Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy came walking in.

"Supreme Commander," Kat said, surprised. "I thought your shuttle left?"

"It did. We heard about the attack and turned around. Cruger & the Rangers?"

"They're out there. The monster, Cartiron, is responsible for the attack. They're trying to hold him off. His wave is spreading outward and coming this way," she explained.

"Are the Delta Command Base's new shield systems completed yet?" Birdy asked.

"Yes, sir. But, I don't know if they'll be strong enough to hold off that fire wall."

"We'll have to hope they are," Birdy said, as he turned to the officers working nearby. "Find every available cadet and officer and get out there. Begin evacuations. Get every civilian you can onto the SPD Academy grounds. We have to make sure that we can get as many people within the range of the shields."

The three officers trotted out of the Command Center. Quinn headed for the door.

"Cadet Gray," Birdy called out, negatively.

"Look, sir. My career here may be over, but I'm not going to sit by and do nothing. I've had just as much training as everyone else has. I'm going to help," Quinn said. Without another word, he went running out of SPD, heading for the nearest exit. Birdy grimaced and turned back to Kat.

"How long until the wave hits, Doctor?"

"If it follows the same pattern as the last, we have four minutes, at the most," Kat responded, somberly.

They both took deep breaths.

"Bring the shield systems online," Birdy ordered. Kat keyed in several commands. One of them activated the SPD Headquarters communications systems.

"All civilians within range of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, please report there immediately," Kat's stoic voice came through. "I repeat. Please, evacuate to SPD Headquarters."

As her voice boomed through, Quinn exited the front entrance, as other officers & cadets were herding people inside. He spotted his C-Squad comrades, Meg, Casey & Duc nearby and he went about helping them get the innocents inside. Soon, the area was bombarded with injured as well. Escapees who were too close to the fire wave heading towards the Delta Command Base.

Just then, a car came to a screeching halt. A woman jumped out of the drivers seat, yelling.

"Help! Someone please. My family!" she screamed in terror.

Quinn's head turned in her direction. "Guys, over there," he yelled to his C-Squad teammates.

They ran over and opened the other doors to find a severely burned teenaged girl, sitting beside her young brother. Casey took hold of the woman driver, noticing the burns on her arm.

"It's gonna be okay. Come with me," Casey said.

"I can't leave them," the woman said, as tears came from her face.

"It's okay," Quinn shouted. "Everyone's going in."

He & Duc reached in and took hold of the woman's injured daughter, racing her inside. Meg grabbed the little boy. C-Squad hustled into the building.

* * *

About a mile away, the Red & Green Rangers continued to fire on Cartiron, but he seemed almost invulnerable as he called upon more firepower, making his wave bigger and stronger. Then, Kat's voice came over their vehicles' consoles. 

"You have to hurry. I'm going to have to raise the shields in the next two minutes," Kat said. Her voice conveyed her desperation.

**2:00**

"Sky! Bridge! Just go!" Shadow Ranger yelled.

"No way!" Sky screamed back.

"I said go, Tate," Cruger yelled again.

After letting out a grunt of anger, the Red Ranger refocused on his driving and sped his bike up, followed by the Blue Ranger. In that moment, the Shadow Ranger spun his ATV around, firing its lasers at Cartiron at full blast. He kept the vehicle zooming, riding it in reverse, as he fired on the alien menace.

**1:46**

Blocks away, the SPD Patrol Jeep came speeding into the parking lot outside SPD Headquarters, just as C-Squad was running out. They ran over, as the Pink & Yellow Rangers exited the jeep. Their eyes were on the wave of fire coming closer.

"Piggy's hurt," Syd yelled. "You have to get him to the Infirmary."

"Duc, help me," Quinn said, as they lifted Piggy out of the jeep, with a little help from Casey & Meg, who kept Piggy's head straight, as they ran into the building with him.

Nearby, cadets & officers were still racing the flurry of civilians inside the grounds. It was then that a small bike was seen speeding into the area, coming from the opposite direction as the wave. The rider came to a speeding halt, as he caught a look at the wave heading his way.

"Whoa," was all the boy could say. Then, someone scooped him off the bike. He turned his head to see who had snatched him.

"Boom, what are you doing?" Sam exclaimed.

"Just saving the future, kid," Boom said, as he ran inside with Sam tight in his arms.

**0:51**

Inside the Command Center, Birdy & Kat were still watching the wave coming closer.

"We can't wait any longer, Dr. Manx. Activate the shields," Birdy said.

"But sir, Sky, Bridge & Commander Cruger are still out there," Kat said.

"We don't have time," Birdy said. "Do it."

Kat's hands began to graze the control panel, but she didn't press the activation codes.

"Dr. Manx?"

"Just give them a few more seconds," Kat said.

**0:38**

Bridge & Sky rode their bikes faster than they ever had before, pushing them to their limits. For a moment, Bridge thought he could feel the tires shredding beneath him. He looked back at the impending wave and that was when he realized the tires were shredding from the intense heat that was coming.

Further back, Shadow Ranger kept on firing his lasers, with little effect on Cartiron. It was then that the monster stopped in his tracks. Cruger had a bad feeling. He whipped his ATV back around to its proper position and sped towards Headquarters. As he rode, he looked to his sides, seeing just how far the wave extended to his left and right. It was true.

Cartiron had stopped because the wave was now long enough. All he had to do was bring the two sides together and SPD Headquarters would be caught, smashed in the middle. Cartiron began to pull his arms together, slowly, building up more heat. The walls of fire started to connect, in a "v" shape, with Cruger's ATV racing to get out of the middle.

**0:15**

"Dr. Manx, raise the shields," Birdy shouted.

"They're almost here," Kat said.

"There are more lives at stake than theirs. You raise those shields now, or I will do it myself," Birdy yelled.

Kat activated the shield sequence.

**0:08**

Outside Headquarters, the Red & Blue Rangers had joined Pink & Yellow, staring down that long street. They saw the Shadow ATV speeding towards them. It was then, that the shield klaxons started blaring. They all looked up.

"The shields. They're coming up," Bridge shouted.

"Commander, hurry!" Sky yelled into his morpher. "The shields are rising."

Besides drills, this was the first time that the Delta Command Base's dome-style shield systems had been used. The shielding extended about a few blocks outward and would encase not just the base, but all of the property used by SPD.

**0:02**

The shields began to rise, moving faster, as they extended from the ground. Cruger hit the gas as far as he could and sent the Shadow ATV airborne. The vehicle flew over the shields, just as they raised up behind it. The ATV managed to land on all four wheels and came to a halting stop, just as the shields went up completely.

Cartiron's wave, however, was about to put it to the true test. The two walls of fire came together. The five morphed Rangers looked to the sky, as the clear shield began to sizzle under the heated pressure of the fire wave. It was surely tested, as the structure began to shake. The Rangers, however, did not retreat inside.

In the Command Center, Kat & Birdy began to feel the pressure as well, the ground beneath Headquarters was rumbling heavy. Everyone on the grounds struggled to keep on their feet. And just as fast as it was upon them, it was over. The fire smothered itself and was soon burnt out, with nowhere to go.

The shield held and they were safe, although, deep down, every single figure within that shield truly wondered how long they would be.

* * *

Two days later, the cleanup was underway. It would take years for Newtech City to be complete again. Crews worked steadily to clear away the debris and ash from the part of the city that had been affected the most. Complete towns had been wiped off the map in a matter of minutes. But, they could be rebuilt. The personal losses could not and the effects of the last forty-eight hours would be felt for some time to come. 

The doors to Doggie Cruger's office opened and Kat entered, followed by Quinn Gray. He was wearing his cadet's dress uniform, black just like his normal uniform. Ironically, it marked the occasion well. Kat, too, was dressed all in black, as the doors closed behind them. She turned to Quinn and put a hand on his arm.

"Commander Cruger will be in shortly," Kat said.

"So, this is it, huh? He's gonna send me packing before the memorial service. Talk about a strange twist of fate. Darren and I entered the Academy together and now we'll leave it together," Quinn said, somberly. His thoughts had focused on his best friend for days.

Kat could see the sorrow in his eyes. "I know this has all been very traumatic for you, Quinn."

"It's okay. I'm prepared to take responsibility for what I've done," Quinn said, as he took a seat, in front of Doggie's desk. He stared at the floor. "But, thank you, Kat. For all you've done. You've been great to me."

"You're welcome," Kat sighed and walked back towards the doorway, which slid open. "Quinn, just so you know, that twist of fate you mentioned...I've seen stranger things happen. You've got to learn to expect the unexpected."

Kat departed and the doors closed behind her. Quinn continued to stare at the floor, trying to figure out what Kat meant. It was only seconds later that he was joined once again. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger entered. Quinn jumped up from his seat and saluted his commanding officer.

"At ease, Cadet," Cruger said, as he sat down at his desk. Quinn sat back down.

"Sir, I just want to say that I am completely sorry about what happened, more sorry than you could know," Quinn said.

"Don't be so sure about that Cadet Gray," Cruger said. "I've made some big mistakes in my life and in my career. There are some things that I'll never forgive myself for. We all make mistakes."

"I know that sir, and I'm ready to take responsibility for mine. I've already packed my bags."

"That's good," Cruger said, as he glared at Quinn, "Cadet Carson will be glad to have some company."

Cruger's words floated in the air for a second, as Quinn looked confused.

"Sir?"

"It's customary for B-Squad Cadets to bunk on Level 4. Your current accommodations are on Level 3," Cruger said, maintaining his serious posture.

"Commander, I don't understand. Aren't you dismissing me from the Academy?"

Cruger took a deep breath. "Cadet Gray, for the last two days I've been on a mission to convince Supreme Commander Birdy and the Galactic Council that you deserve to remain at Space Patrol Delta."

"You have?"

"Yes. And with Kat's help, I succeeded. We need cadets like you who are willing to step up and not only claim responsibility but take steps to correct their mistakes," Cruger explained. "If you're willing, we'd like to give you the chance to correct yours. Omallix is the most powerful enemy we've ever faced and we need to be at our best. I saw you out there during battle and you not only held your own, but frankly you came to our rescue."

"You're serious," Quinn said, his tone still conveying his disbelief.

"Deadly, and so is Omallix," Cruger stated. "If you can't perform the duties of a B-Squad Cadet, I need to know. The Power Rangers can't afford any weakness on the team. So, I ask you, Cadet Gray, do you have what it takes?"

Quinn stood up from his seat and nodded affirmatively. "I promise I will not let you down, sir."

Cruger stood up from his seat and extended a hand. "You better not, or we'll both be in a lot of trouble." Quinn shook his hand and couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest moment he had in a long while.

* * *

In the SPD Infirmary, Z Delgado stood somberly at the bedside of Piggy. The alien's shallow breathing was about all the noise that Z could hear, even though the doors to the place had yet to be replaced. Things had been quiet all over SPD. 

"Piggy," Z spoke softly. "What happened? You were supposed to protect each other. We were supposed to protect each other. How did it all get so hard?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, Jack," was all she could say before the tears would fall down her face again.

"Jack."

Z looked down to see it was Piggy who spoke. "Piggy, you're gonna be okay. Just stay still."

Piggy couldn't open his eyes completely and she could tell he didn't really know who he was talking to at that moment. Piggy began to paw at his bloody, dust-filled jacket. He reached inside the pocket.

"Jack," Piggy whispered. "I...I kept it safe, Jack."

"It's me, Piggy. It's Z. You kept what safe?"

Piggy pulled out the small box he was set to deliver to Jack at Luna Province. He placed it in Z's hand. "It's safe...I...sorry I was...late," Piggy said, as he had trouble breathing.

Z opened the box and saw the sparkling diamond ring inside. She closed the box slowly and looked down at Piggy.

"You did good, Piggy. You did great," Z said, holding back her own tears as Piggy fell into a deep sleep.

"Z."

She heard a voice call from the doorway. Z turned to see Bridge standing there. Both cadets were dressed formally.

"It's time," Bridge said.

Z nodded her head, agreeing. She tucked the ring box into her pocket and walked to the doorway, joining Bridge. She turned back and looked at Piggy, lying so still on the bed. She hesitated to leave, until she saw his chest compress to make sure he was still breathing. He was. Z turned to leave, as Bridge put an arm around her to comfort her.

* * *

On the grounds of SPD Headquarters, the feelings of celebration that once filled the area were now replaced with feelings of sadness. The site of Darren Miller's promotion ceremony was now the site of his memorial service. The same seats were set up. The same stage was set. This time, however, there were only two seats on that stage. Birdy sat in one and Cruger occupied the other. That was all there was room for, with the coffin that was on display. A photograph of Cadet Miller hung in a mounted wreath in front of the coffin, which was closed. 

Attendees arrived steadily. It was clear to Cruger that there wouldn't be enough seats for everyone. Bridge & Z walked up to the second row on the left, where Syd & Sky were seated. They joined them. The row directly in front of them was filled with the cries of Darren's parents, who sat with Kat and Isinia. Across from them, in the front row on the right side, sat the once proud C-Squad. Cruger looked at their four faces, so solemn. So much had changed indeed. C-Squad would never be the same. There were only three of them left. He had a feeling Quinn wouldn't tell them his news until later. Cruger stood and took the podium.

"This is the saddest occasion a commander is ever asked to officiate. Saying goodbye to one of my own is the hardest thing that I've ever have to do," Cruger began. "Darren Miller was a model cadet. He aced his entrance exams. He was at the top of his class in every subject. He was a natural leader. He may have only been 17 years old, but Darren Miller was a fine man. He was on the cusp of achieving greatness when his life was cut too short, too soon. He will be remembered for his accomplishments and he will be remembered for being a wonderful cadet and a true friend. To me, he will be remembered for his sacrifice. Even in the end, Darren didn't hide from anything. He stood up for what was right and just. SPD has lost a hero. We have lost a piece of our family. Darren can never be replaced, but he can be remembered. He can be remembered for the things he stood for, the things that Space Patrol Delta stands for. To serve and protect, at all costs. Darren will always be one of us. He will always be SPD."

* * *

High above, in space, orbiting Earth, sat Omallix's base. Inside, the lord of evil stood tall, joined by Jintari & Charlie in what was now his control room. Omallix stood in front of a viewscreen, embedded in the back wall. He watched the fire wave overtake most of Newtech City for the third time since it happened. He turned and stood once again face to face with Cartiron. If Omallix could show it, they would all see him smiling. 

"Cartiron, you have proven yourself to be truly evil," Omallix stated, "I have never seen such a destructive path."

"I told you that I would be invaluable. You wanted them to feel fear. I showed them fear," Cartiron said.

Jintari & Charlie watched from afar. Charlie raised raised her eyebrows, especially after seeing the footage of the attack.

"Yes, you did. I am pleased. Part of me is quite satisfied that you did not destroy SPD. This will allow the fear to linger and tear them apart, as my plans reveal themselves. This battle may have to go longer than I originally thought. I enjoy seeing their spirits drained. They will suffer, like I suffered for 15 years in that card," Omallix yelled, clenching his fists.

"And you, Cartiron will help me accomplish that. I am appointing you to be my lead general in the fight against SPD. With you at my side, I have no doubt that they will all suffer and die at my hands," Omallix said with a deep, darkened laugh.

A few meters away, Charlie found it hard to hide her shock. How could Omallix find Cartiron to be worthier as his top general than she was? Charlie was not happy with this development. But, her own feelings of revenge were enough to keep her loyal to Omallix. She watched quietly, as Omallix and Cartiron stood together at the glassed wall of the base, staring out at Earth.

* * *

The crowd at the memorial dispersed. Walking amongst them was Doggie Cruger. His wife, Isinia, held tight to his arm. She had clung to him more than usual in the last day. 

"What you said about Cadet Miller was beautiful," she remarked.

"It was the truth," Cruger said, somberly.

"I put house hunting on hold," Isinia revealed.

Cruger stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"You didn't have to," he said.

"You can't leave them...not now. I think we all realize that you, the Rangers, everyone is about to face their greatest challenge. You need to stick together. We need to stick together. It doesn't matter where," Isinia said.

Cruger pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he said.

"Now, go. You have another memorial to get to, don't you?"

Cruger let out a deep sigh. He was ready to say goodbye to Darren Miller. But, deep down, he didn't know how he would do the same to Jack Landors.

* * *

On the roof of the Delta Command Base, the seven figures navigated their way to the edge. As they walked, Syd stopped. She looked up and stared at the shielding surrounding the complex. Each time the faintest hint of ash or wind would hit it, a small sizzle could be heard. She sighed, as Sky walked up and stood next to her. 

"It's just not the same, is it?" Sky said.

"It never could be. I never thought things would ever get this bad," Syd said.

"It's up to us to make sure they don't stay that way," Sky said. Syd nodded with him and they continued until they got closer to the edge of the roof, where Cruger, Kat, Boom, Bridge & Z were standing.

Z's foot grazed the edge, as she looked down over the Delta Command Base to the ground below. It was a long way down.

"Part of me just wants to let go," Z said, in a low tone.

Without a word, Bridge walked over to Z, grabbed her by the arms and walked her seven meters back away from the edge. He walked back closer to the edge with the others. Z couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Bridge," Z said.

"No problem," Bridge said with a smile.

"Kat, it's time to show the world that SPD doesn't hide," Cruger said to her. She pulled out a small communications device and spoke into it. "Bring it down."

With that, the shield that surrounded SPD Headquarters retracted back into the ground where it emanated. For the first time in days, they all felt the rush of wind against their skin. It was still mixed with dark ash, but the sun was high and the effect almost seemed fitting for this occasion.

Boom stepped forward, holding out a red box. He handed it to Cruger. Before he opened it, Z spoke up.

"Wait," she said, as she pulled a small vile from her pocket. Cruger shielded the box from the wind, as Z opened it to reveal the ashes inside...Jack's ashes. Z gathered what she could into the small glass container and closed the box. She rubbed her left hand over the top of it an extra few seconds, while she held the vile tight in her right.

"Goodbye, Jack," Z said. Cruger turned back to the edge of the building.

"You were the best, Jack," Sky said aloud.

"We're all gonna miss you, so much," Syd chimed in.

"Yeah. It wasn't the same when you left, but now it's never gonna be the same ever again," Bridge said, somberly.

"You changed us all, Jack Landors," Cruger said. "And now, for the last time, we set you free."

Cruger opened the box and the gusting air quickly scattered Jack's remains to the wind. Cruger stood there for about a minute, before turning and heading back to the rooftop hatch. Kat and Boom followed behind. Sky, Syd & Bridge all remained, three feet behind Z, as she stared into the sky while the ashes disappeared in the wind.


	4. Lost

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"LOST"**

The bright light of the sun above Newtech City reflected off of almost every surface around him. The distant sound of activated machinery had become a grim reminder of the reconstruction taking place all around the Space Patrol Delta Academy. For the past week, the sounds had become the thing he noticed most: the sounds of ash blowing in the wind, the sounds of sadness from the mourning families, the sounds of disappointment and distress floating in the air around SPD Headquarters.

Through it all, he ran.

Sky Tate ran every day at this same time. It was a B-Squad ritual. More than that, it was Sky's ritual. He led them. He jogged ahead of the others and most thought it was a sign of his leadership, but deep down Sky ran faster because he was struggling to escape so much. At the top of that list was his own fears over the past week and his fears for the future of his team. Sky turned back to see Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew running about 5 feet behind him. About 10 feet behind them, Z Delgado was lightly trotting. Even further behind her, Quinn Gray seemed to be fighting to keep up.

The grounds outside of the Academy were not very populated. Admittedly, not many wanted to venture out given the conditions and the utter destruction that stretched southward past SPD Headquarters all the way to the coast of California. However, there were a few cadets exercising around the area.

Sky looked back again, as he reached a pair of benches on the grounds. He saw B-Squad. They weren't together. He stopped and turned completely to face them, with his hands on his hips. He was breathing heavy, but he was used to the ritual and it only took a few moments for him to catch his breath. A few seconds later, Syd & Bridge caught up to him and also stopped. Sky looked past them and even past the approaching Z. His eyes rested squarely on Quinn Gray, who at this point was merely walking at a brisk pace.

"Cadet Gray, what's wrong with you?" Sky asked aloud.

"Leave him alone, Sky. He's only been working out with us for a week," Z said as she continued her jog past Sky and headed over to the benches.

"I'm...sorry," Quinn said, out of breath as he joined Syd & Bridge. Sky turned away from him to stare at Z, sitting down.

"Okay, he's new. What's your excuse?" Sky said, as he was genuinely curious. Z had always been running right there next to him, usually ahead of the pack, even when Jack was around. It was a competitive thing between them. But lately, Z was falling behind.

Z glared at Sky, looking angry. "Maybe I don't feel that running 5 miles is the answer to my problems, Sky. Maybe, there's a heck of a lot more going on here than some stupid B-Squad ritual."

Sky took a deep breath, wanting to lash out, but he didn't. He turned back to Cadet Gray.

"Quinn, you've gotten slower every day since you started on B-Squad," Sky said.

"I'm sorry. It's just, my feet don't seem to want to move," Quinn said, exasperated.

"Maybe you should try harder. If you can't keep up with us here, how do you expect to keep up with us out there?" Sky said, as he pointed out towards the city.

"I told you. My feet—"

"I don't care about your feet, Quinn. I care about having B-Squad at their best. It's not all about riding bikes and firing guns. Sometimes you have to do the leg work too," Sky said, sarcastically.

Quinn caught every bit of the contempt in Sky's voice.

Sky started to walk towards the Academy entrance, after shooting Z a long disapproving look over her performance as well. Bridge & Syd, who had both been silently observing the situation both trotted off after Sky, as Quinn took a seat on the bench next to Z.

"Sky, wait," Bridge called after him.

Sky stopped for a minute and turned to his two approaching teammates.

"It's gonna take time," Bridge said. "We're not gonna gel right away."

"If at all..." Sky said, somberly.

"Sky, it's gonna get better," Syd said, rubbing his arm.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go anyway. The press conference is starting in an hour. I have to be there to answer for B-Squad. There's gonna be a lot of questions about what we did and what we didn't do out there," Sky said.

"Maybe we should come with you," Syd offered.

"No. I'm the Red Ranger. I've got to face the music," Sky said, as he turned and walked into Headquarters.

Syd & Bridge shared a troubled glance. Syd watched Sky enter the building. She sighed. Then, Bridge looked at her.

"So, you wanna get some breakfast? The toast is on me," Bridge said, with a smile.

Syd couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Several feet away, Z still sat, staring into the sky. Next to her, Quinn was prying the boot off his right foot. Z turned to him. 

"Are you really having problems with your feet?"

"I don't know what it is. Ever since last week there's just been this heaviness. Like I've got weights strapped to them every time I try to lift my feet to run," Quinn explained.

"That's not good. Maybe you should talk to someone about it. You don't want it to get worse," Z said.

"I know," Quinn said, as he put his boot back on. "What about you? You think maybe you should talk to someone about what's going on with you?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Z said, "Jack's dead and Omallix and Cartiron are still out there, no doubt dreaming up ways to inflict pain on us all again. Yet, here we run and jump and practice like nothing's wrong. People died out there, Quinn. Everyone seems ready to just forget."

Quinn stood up and began to walk away, but stopped. "Well, I can't forget. I won't ever forget. Look, I know this is all my fault and you probably hate me as much as Sky does for what happened, but if you want to talk, I'll listen. Even, if you just want to use me for a punching bag."

"I'll keep that in mind," Z said, somberly, returning her gaze to the sky above.

* * *

High above, past Z's gaze and past the atmosphere of Earth, Omallix's base loomed in orbit of Earth. In the main lobby of the onetime research center, things had drastically changed. It was now a dark throne room for a prince of evil. Omallix sat on a large metal chair that had been raised a few feet above the floor. Cartiron stood before him. 

"So, my general, are there more creatures among us with the power to challenge the Rangers and cause as much destruction as you have?" Omallix wondered.

"I can assure you that none are as powerful as I, Omallix. Then again, they are not as strong as you are either," Cartiron said, proudly. "However, they may be of use to you against the humans."

"Good," Omallix stated, "I may not need the entire lot. I have many plans in the works and some things that I know will catch SPD off-guard. I want them to suffer, Cartiron, and believe me, my next plan will see them attacked once again from within."

"From within sir?" Cartiron was curious.

"Yes. It is a plan that cannot fail and we will not have to lift a finger to accomplish our goal, if all goes according to plan," Omallix cackled.

A few feet away, a human listened in. Charlie was not happy to be left out of this meeting. She turned and stormed towards a stairwell in the rear of the first floor. She ascended the staircase and marched towards the large laboratory. She keyed in the access code and walked in to find Dr. Felix eagerly tapping away at a computer terminal.

As the doors open, she noticed him quickly turn away from the interface, pretending that nothing had been going on. Charlie smirked.

"Oh, doctor. Try all you want to contact Earth. It won't work. None of the terminals in this laboratory are designed for outside communication," Charlie said, as she paced around the room, slowly. She stopped at the picture window that gave a view into an adjoining room. It was so dark that no one could see inside. She had spent a lot of time in that room in the last few days. Felix joined her there.

"I've heard some commotion behind that glass. Care to tell me what's going on in there?" Felix asked.

"No," Charlie said, "I don't care."

"It's always a pleasure speaking to you, Charlie," Felix said. "Is your new boss not keeping you busy enough?"

"Omallix will use me at his will," Charlie said, "just like you."

"That's the same story you spewed to me when you brought me here, but I feel rather useless. This Omallix doesn't seem to know what he wants," Felix said.

"Omallix knows more than you, Doctor," Charlie said, as she walked over and tapped in several commands into the computer interface, which pulled up a replay of Omallix and Cartiron's destructive paths on Earth. Felix watched in stunned silence.

"Oh no," was all he could say.

"You see, Doctor. No one here is playing around. Omallix wants the utter destruction of SPD and he will have it," Charlie said, as she stared at Felix.

"What about you?" Felix asked, "What do you want, Charlie?"

"I want...to win," Charlie said, finally.

"The last side you chose didn't prove to be very successful," Felix said, sarcastically.

"Did you miss the footage that I just showed you, you simpleton? Omallix is much stronger than Gruumm ever was," Charlie sneered.

"I saw Omallix attack inside Headquarters. I also saw that red fellow destroy part of Newtech City. It was all quite disturbing. However, I didn't see you do anything," Felix said. "Charlie, you still have a chance to redeem yourself here. You haven't gone too far...yet."

"Redemption is overrated," Charlie said, "I'm not going back to SPD as a cadet or as a prisoner, ever again. You want to see action, just wait and see. SPD will not soon forget my name."

* * *

Quinn found himself once again putting his boots back on, as he leaned against a wall in Kat's laboratory. Kat herself was sitting at her computer terminal, looking troubled. She looked at a few more readings and then walked back over to Quinn. 

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Kat said to him.

"What's the good news?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't look like this problem you're having with your feet is related to your morphing powers," Kat explained. "There have been cases were a person's physiology rejects the morphing energy. It usually happens when someone uses a morpher that isn't designed to interact with his or her body chemistry. It doesn't usually manifest itself if a person has only used a morpher once or twice. Long-term use can be a problem."

"But, I've only morphed once, with Darren's morpher," Quinn said. "How do we know this isn't the beginning of a bigger problem?"

"Because I've already altered the Green Ranger morpher to work with your body chemistry. The morpher's not the problem," Kat said, confidently.

"So, what is?"

"That's where the bad news comes in. I don't know," Kat said.

"That's not something we're used to hearing from you around here," Quinn said.

"Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are," Kat said, with a smirk. "If Doctor Felix were here, I'd tell you to go see him. This could be a medical issue that's totally unrelated to you morphing, especially since you haven't experienced any physical problems when morphed."

Quinn sighed. He didn't need anymore problems piled onto the ones he had already.

* * *

The front entrance to SPD Headquarters was once again bustling with activity. Unlike the week before, it wasn't mass chaos and panic, though. Now, it was a calm gathering of individuals who were looking for answers. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood at a podium, where three microphones were set up. The one closest to him was on the far right. The one in the middle belonged to Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy, who stood to Cruger's left. On the other side of Birdy, stood Cadet Tate. Cruger took a deep breath, as Birdy was finishing his statement. The time for questions had come. 

"Commander, do you have a current estimation on the number of casualties?" a blond-haired human reporter spoke out first.

"It looks to be 6497," Birdy said somberly. "I know it is a grim number, but we were lucky. The southern part of the state took heavy casualties. We are just glad that Newtech City did not have many more."

"Commander Cruger, how do you respond to allegations that Omallix's escape was the fault of an unnamed cadet who wandered into your containment room and are you prepared to release the name of that cadet?" asked an alien reporter. His dark green face was staring at Cruger.

"Omallix's escape was an unfortunate occurrence," Cruger responded. "We are not here to place blame. We are here to bring him back into containment. That is the focus now."

"And the cadet's identity?" the reporter did not relent.

"The cadet's identity is irrelevant," Cruger stated sternly.

Standing nearby, Sky thought about Cruger's words. He wasn't so sure that Cruger was correct. They were up against the firing squad here. Maybe Quinn should have been there with them.

"My question is for Cadet Tate," another alien reporter asked. Oddly enough, the creature reminded Sky of A-Squad's Blue Ranger. They were clearly of the same species. "Cadet Tate, as the Red Ranger and B-Squad's leader, how is the team coping with their first major loss since the departure of Jack Landors?"

Sky took a deep breath. "We're dealing with the obstacles that have been laid before us. The Power Rangers are dedicated to protecting this city and the galaxy."

"And you feel you're equipped to do that?"

"I feel that SPD is the only thing standing between Omallix and the destruction of this entire planet," Sky said, angrily. "We're united in the goal of bringing Omallix to justice. Maybe if you people weren't so eager to ask questions, we could do our job."

Birdy jumped onto the microphone at that moment.

"What Cadet Tate is trying to say is that the onslaught of Omallix has been a very trying thing for all of us to deal with. Space Patrol Delta is regrouping and we will be ready for Omallix's next attack," Birdy said calmly, before glaring at Cruger, giving him a troubled look. "I'm afraid that Commander Cruger and Cadet Tate have business to attend to, but I will be glad to answer any more questions you may have."

More questions seemed to fill the air, as Cruger and Sky marched back inside the quiet halls of SPD. Sky stared at the floor, feeling the impending disappointment that was about to come from his commanding officer.

"Sky, I know that was extremely difficult for you," Cruger stated. "However, you have to be more tactful in these situations."

"Omallix wasn't tactful when he attacked us and he wasn't tactful when he sent Cartiron to destroy the city," Sky said, angrily.

"I know that, but we're not them," Cruger stated.

"It's just...did you hear those questions? 'Am I equipped to handle it?' What is that about?"

"Don't take it personally, Sky," Cruger said, "That's what reporters do."

"Do you think they're right?" Sky asked, surprising Cruger.

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I have what it takes to lead this fight against Omallix?" Sky said.

* * *

Cadet Quinn Gray took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the afternoon air. It was breezy and warm, as always. His feet were feeling better, as his soles hit the lush greenery of the local park. Quinn looked around at the deserted place. He guessed that no one wanted to enjoy the scenery. He couldn't blame them. Not even a mile away, was death and destruction. This part of the city, the northern side, was unscathed. It was in stark contrast to the dark, ashy terrain that now inhabited the south side. 

Quinn couldn't help it, as his thoughts veered back to Darren Miller. He thought of his best friend just about every day and it was still hard to believe he was gone and that he was the one who made the fatal mistake that led to his death. Quinn leaned against a tree and was startled by the voice that came seconds later.

"Well hello there."

Quinn turned and took a defensive stance as he saw the figure come from behind the tree.

"Cadet Ayala," Quinn said, in shock.

Charlie stood before him and let out a chuckle.

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries. Call me Charlie. After all, I'm not a cadet anymore."

"Yeah. You graduated to full-blown deviant," Quinn said, angrily.

"Now now. You don't even know me and already you're making judgments. That's not very nice, cadet. I mean, how can I make a snappy comeback when I don't even know who you are?" Charlie said, "You're wearing a B-Squad green uniform, but the face just doesn't match."

"We've met...a few times, actually. I guess I wasn't worth your time when you were in SPD. The name's Quinn Gray."

"Quinn Gray...C-Squad, right?"

"So you do remember," Quinn responded.

"It's not often I remember the little people, but after my last encounter with your comrade, I've been thinking about C-Squad," Charlie said, then laughed. "They aren't what they used to be."

Quinn was fuming. As Charlie began to slowly pace around him, Quinn moved with her, keeping some distance between them. He didn't know what Charlie's intent was, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"It'll still be enough to bring you in," Quinn said, sternly. Charlie smiled again.

"Well, you've certainly inherited B-Squad's fondness for big talk, but can you back it up, newbie?" Charlie said, as she started to walk towards Quinn slowly.

Quinn reached for his morpher.

"I can," Quinn said, as he stuck his morpher out. "SPD Emerg—"

At that moment, a swift kick from Charlie sent his morpher flying out of his hand and landing several feet away on the grass. Quinn grabbed his wrist. The kick hurt.

"Oops," Charlie said, as she got in Quinn's face. "What's your next move, Cadet?"

Quinn went for a punch, with his left arm, but Charlie grabbed it in midair. He swung with the other, but she grabbed that one two, twisting his arms in her grip. Quinn used his strength to grab hold of her arms too flipping her over his head and to the ground. Charlie got to her feet quickly and Quinn planted a kick to her midsection, sending her flying backwards, only a few paces, before she landed on her feet and sprinted back towards him.

The two went for punches back and forth, blocking each other's blows before they could connect. Remembering his Academy training, Quinn changed things up and nailed a kick to Charlie's stomach, sending her flying backward, off her feet and colliding with the tree he had been leaning on earlier. He eyed his morpher and began walking towards it, as Charlie was getting to her feet.

"Field Tactic 303...good move," Charlie grunted.

When Quinn turned to pick up his morpher, Charlie got to her feet and performed six consecutive backflips, landing right behind Quinn. He picked up his morpher and turned back around, only to be met with a punch to the face from Charlie. Quinn crashed to the ground and his morpher once again fell from his hand. Charlie stood on top of him.

"I invented Field Tactic 303," Charlie said, smugly. "You can't beat me. You can't beat anyone and look, there's no one running to your rescue, is there?"

She lifted her fist for another punch, but Quinn caught it in his palm. He channeled his anger into his muscles to stop the blow from hitting him. He turned his head and saw his morpher, lying in the grass. With his free hand, he tried to reach for it, but Charlie knelt down, driving her knee into his arm and stopping him.

Quinn mustered the strength to knock her over and roll on top of Charlie, holding her arms at bay with his hands. Both had their eyes glued to that morpher, which was now closer than ever. Charlie used her momentum to flip him back to the ground, rolling her on top of him. She grabbed the morpher quickly. But, in that moment, Quinn flipped her over his head, grabbing the morpher, as Charlie went flying.

Quinn jumped to his feet, as Charlie was down. "SPD Emergency!"

In seconds the Green SPD Ranger was standing there, but a second was all Charlie needed to disappear. The Green Ranger scanned every inch of the park, but she was gone. Quinn began breathing deeply again, holding his wrist. He began walking back to Headquarters when he noticed the heavy pain in his feet coming back. Quinn sighed.

* * *

Back at Headquarters, Bridge leaned over the table. His elbow resting on the slab of wood and his head rested in the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but stare at the mass of metal, cables and technology. 

"Poor R.I.C.," Bridge said, with a sigh.

Kat Manx walked over to the table in her lab and patted Bridge on the back.

"I wish I had better news, but R.I.C.'s mainframe was totally fried by Omallix. I'm sorry," Kat said, somberly.

"Still, there's no way to fix him? I mean with the battilizer, maybe we'd have a better chance in the fight against Omallix," Bridge said.

"It would take time. Time that I don't have. I'm still trying to work on new Delta Runners, which is ten times harder without my research, which Omallix wiped from the computer systems before he left," Kat said.

"He really did a number on things," Bridge stated the obvious.

"Yes. I'm just glad Charlie didn't have access to the morphing grid systems. If she did, your morphers might be useless right now too," Kat said.

"But R.I.C., he's a part of our team," Bridge said, somberly.

"I know and if I could, I'd fix him. But, R.I.C. 2.0 is no more. He would have to be rebuilt from scratch and that's not a project that any of us have time to undertake," Kat explained.

"Yeah, Boom's busy with E-Squad training. You have your work and I don't think Commander Cruger & Sky would be too happy if I wanted to take a leave of absence to build a new R.I.C., not that I even could without some help," Bridge said. "I guess it's hopeless."

"Unfortunately, there are some battles that just can't be won, Bridge," Kat said.

"I just hope we don't have any more that we can't win," Bridge said.

Then, Commander Cruger's voice came over the communications grid.

"Dr. Manx and B-Squad, report to the Command Center," Cruger's rumbling voice spoke.

Bridge & Kat shared a troubled glance.

"I wonder what's up" Bridge spoke.

"Let's find out," Kat said. Bridge headed for the door swiftly with Kat right behind him.

In the Command Center, they joined Sky, Z, Syd, Cruger and Birdy, who was talking with Cruger and another alien man that Kat didn't recognize.

Birdy turned to acknowledge Kat & Bridge's arrival. "Well, I can't wait much longer. Where's Cadet Gray?"

"Sir, Cadet Gray left the grounds a while ago. I don't think he's back yet," Kat answered.

Nearby, Sky shook his head, disappointingly. Birdy took a deep breath and decided against waiting.

"Well, I will be leaving shortly to return to Galaxy Command. But, before my departure I have someone that I want to introduce you all to," Birdy said, as he gestured towards the fellow wearing the long white coat. "This is Doctor Shivan Sevarus. He's one of SPD's top physicians and was the head of SPD's Medical Division at Galaxy Command. He will be stationed here on Earth in the wake of the massacre to fill in for the missing Dr. Felix."

"There's still been no sign of Felix. We fear the worst," Cruger said.

"I'm sure you all will welcome Dr. Sevarus with open arms. He's one of the best and therefore will be in good company," Birdy said, as he headed for the Command Center exit doors. Before leaving he turned back to them all.

"Good luck, Rangers. All of SPD is behind you," Birdy said. Then, he turned and exited.

"Well, Cadets it is good to meet you," Dr. Sevarus spoke to B-Squad, before turning to Doggie. "And, Commander Cruger it is a pleasure to serve with you once again."

"Thank you, Doctor. We could definitely use you around here," Doggie responded.

"Surely. I am going to get down to the Infirmary right now. I know there are a lot of wounded still there," Sevarus said as he headed for the exit.

Z stopped him. "Doctor Sevarus? Don't forget about Piggy. He doesn't have any family down there. But he's our friend. He was hurt pretty badly."

"I will tend to all of the victims, Cadet. I promise," Sevarus assured her, before leaving.

"That's some good news," Syd remarked. "I mean we definitely need a doctor on the premises."

"Yeah," Bridge said. "Who knows when one of us will need him?" Then, he felt all eyes were on him. "I swear I didn't mean that to sound like a bad omen. Although, does me saying it sounds like a bad omen, make it a bad omen?"

While Bridge's confusion reigned in the Command Center, the doors opened and Quinn came running in.

"Cadet Gray?" Cruger noticed he was out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"I ran into Charlie," Quinn said.

"Charlie?" Sky repeated, loudly. "Where?"

"I was at the park. She just showed up."

"What did she want?" Cruger asked.

"I don't know. I mean, she was there kinda taunting me over Darren's death and when I went for my morpher, she attacked me."

"This doesn't sound good," Kat said. "It could be a sign that Omallix is gearing up for another attack."

"We will all have to stay on heightened alert. If anyone comes in contact with Charlie, or any of Omallix's goons, you are to call in for backup immediately," Cruger ordered them. The Rangers all nodded in agreement.

* * *

High above, in Omallix's base, a glass shattered against a wall. Charlie knew no one would miss one glass container. There were plenty of supplies onboard the floating science center. She was almost defeated by that green power punk and she was not happy about it. 

"I noticed your little visit to Earth," Omallix's voice came from behind her, but there was no one there. It seemed to come from above, where she noticed a speaker panel in a corner of the ceiling. "Join me in my throne room, Charlie."

It was a long walk for Charlie. When she reached her destination, she found Omallix and Cartiron still together there.

"You wanted to see me, lord Omallix?"

"Yes, Charlie. You're little jaunt to Earth was not authorized. I thought we all understood the chain of command around here," Omallix said calmly.

"I do. I just wanted—"

"You wanted what?" Omallix said, sternly. His tone was getting darker.

"I wanted to get you...information. That is why you freed me isn't it?" Charlie was a quick thinker.

"What information were you able to gleam from your encounter?"

"I now know the identity of the new SPD Green Ranger, Omallix. He's the one who interfered with your plans. I thought you'd want to know," Charlie explained.

"Who is he?" Omallix asked.

"Cadet Quinn Gray. A former C-Squad cadet and a close friend to the one you destroyed during our exit from the SPD Academy," Charlie revealed.

"Yes, that is interesting news."

"Sir, if he hadn't have gotten his hands on his morpher, I surely would have been able to defeat him. I'm certain of it," Charlie said.

With those words, Omallix sprang up from his seat and stormed over to Charlie, backing her into a wall. He got so close that she could feel the heat radiating from beneath his cold metallic exterior. His eyes locked on hers.

"Are you saying that you could do more than I could against the Rangers?"

"No. Of course not, Omallix. If he had morphed, he would have become much stronger as he was when you first encountered him, sir. I would never dream of underestimating your power," Charlie assured him.

"That is a very good decision, Charlie," Omallix stated, "One that the Power Rangers would be wise to remember."

* * *

The next day, Sky sulked over his breakfast in the Rec Room. He had barely touched the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Next to him, Bridge downed his third piece of toast and Sky couldn't help but wonder how Bridge could stand to eat that much bread. Syd entered and ordered a fresh glass of milk and a blueberry muffin, before joining them. Bridge looked around. 

"Morning, Syd. Where's Z?" Bridge asked.

"The usual place. She's still in bed. I asked her if she was coming to breakfast. She wasn't interested. Guys, I'm really worried. I mean Z's just gotten worse over the last week. She's not eating; she's barely sleeping. I swear I heard her pacing the room all night and when she wasn't pacing, she was sobbing. It's getting really bad," Syd explained.

"Her training's definitely gone downhill," Sky said.

"Well, she lost the person closest to her in the world," Bridge said. "I think we're just gonna have to wait it out."

"Omallix won't wait," Sky said. "I'm just afraid that once Z gets back to normal, it'll be too late...maybe for all of us."

A few meters away, the trio had no idea that the tall form of Doggie Cruger had overheard everything that they had just said. Cruger left the Rec Room and let out a low growl. He had to do something.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" 

Isinia Cruger stood in almost disbelief at her husband's request.

"You know better than just about anyone in this building what Z's going through," Doggie explained. "You know what it's like to feel alone. You had to endure that feeling for years in Gruumm's hands."

"That's true, but that's nothing compared to what that child must be going through. She lost her best friend in the most horrific massacre that this state has ever seen. I'm not a psychologist, Doggie," Isinia said.

"I know that, dear, but you are an amazing judge of character. You have this ability to relate to people. You can always tell what I'm thinking and you help me when I'm struggling with things. I just thought you could help her," Doggie said.

"Why don't you order her to talk to a grief counselor?"

"Because, part of me knows she'll reject the idea and the other part feels that having one of my Rangers seek professional help could make SPD look...weak," Doggie admitted. "We have to let the outside world know that we are still strong and we are still up to the challenge ahead. We can't have them thinking that the Rangers are falling apart emotionally."

"Doggie, I'll talk to Z. But, I can't promise anything will come of it."

"I understand," Doggie said.

"And, I'm doing it on one condition," Isinia said.

"What's that?"

"After I talk to her, I'm going to come back here to you and if I recommend she see a professional, you have to promise me that you'll order her to do so," Isinia stated, "Will you agree to that?"

Doggie sighed, once again knowing he was at the mercy of his love.

"Yes. I will follow your recommendation, whatever it is," Doggie said.

"Good," Isinia said, as she walked towards the door to his office. "And by the way, maybe you shouldn't be so preoccupied with how the world sees the Power Rangers. Maybe it's all right if they show some emotion out there, show that they're human. Maybe then everyone would relate more to the struggles that you all are dealing with around here."

Doggie nodded, as Isinia left him alone there. He sighed.

* * *

About an hour later, Sky marched into the Command Center and found Kat, staring at a reading on a monitor. Sky walked over to her. 

"Kat? What's wrong?" Sky asked.

Kat sighed, as she made the graphic on the monitor bigger. There were four numbers there.

"6499? What's that mean?" Sky wondered.

"It's the death toll from what the press is now calling the Omallix Massacre. As the clean-up continues, they're identifying more victims every day," Kat explained.

Sky sighed. Neither had heard the doors to the Command Center open.

"You can add one more to the count," Dr. Sevarus' voice was heard behind them.

Kat and Sky both turned to see the Divalian doctor's pink skull and narrow eyes cast upon them. They exchanged a troubled look.

"Piggy?" Sky wondered.

"No. Piggy's condition has not improved though. I had to connect him to a ventilator. He's fallen into a coma."

"That's terrible," Kat said. "I'll inform Commander Cruger."

"Who died?" Sky asked.

"The Brooks girl. She was brought in by her mother the day of the firewall massacre. The mother and younger brother both suffered serious burns, but they're going to be fine," Sevarus explained.

Kat updated the computer readout, which now read "6500." Sky closed his eyes and shook his head, before walking out of the Command Center, at a fast pace. His quick departure caught Kat & Sevarus off-guard.

Minutes later, Sky waltzed into Commander Cruger's office. After the doors closed, he paced back and forth in front of Cruger's desk. Doggie glanced up at him.

"Sky? Is there something I can do for you?"

Sky's voice cracked as he spoke, "You can tell me that I can do this. Did you know the casualty list is up to 6500?"

"No, I hadn't checked it recently. Sky, you can't let all of this get to you. If you do, you'll drown in the sorrow that this city is steeped in right now."

"How can I not see what's right in front of me, Commander? I can't stick my head in the sand and pretend like everything's fine, while we wait for another attack that could potentially destroy us all," Sky said, angrily.

"Sky, I understand your frustration," Cruger said.

"Earlier, you didn't answer me when I asked if you thought I had what it takes to lead us against Omallix. Why didn't you answer?"

"I thought my answer was obvious. Of course, I think you can lead this team. I would not have appointed you as Red Ranger if I didn't believe it," Cruger explained.

"I have been replaying this same conversation in my head all week. I just can't shake it," Sky said, as he put his hands on his head.

"What conversation?"

"Last year, right after we got our powers for the first time, we were training and Jack was riding us, while he sat back and did nothing...

_Sky: "He's got no business being Red Ranger."_

_Jack: "I heard that. You think you can do a better job?"_

_Sky: "Yeah, but Cruger picked you. You may be wearing red, but you're not a leader."_

Sky shook the thought from his memory, once again. "The only problem now, sir, is that when I think about that memory, I feel like I'm talking to myself. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can't do a better job."

"Cadet Tate, that was over a year ago. At that point in time, you were wrong. You couldn't do a better job as leader than Jack could. That's why he was Red Ranger. But, over the course of that year, I saw you grow, not only as a Ranger, but also as a person. You learned to respect your teammates and you learned what it took to step up and lead your team," Cruger stated.

Sky sat down in the chair in front of Cruger's desk.

"You know, Sky, there's something that I want to tell you," Cruger said, as he stood up from his chair. "This may come as a surprise, but the SPD officer who brought in Omallix fifteen years ago was your father."

"What?"

"It's true. Nathan Tate brought Omallix in. He spent a very long time learning everything he could about Omallix. He learned his tactics; he learned his strengths. I don't know how he learned Omallix's weakness, but he found a way to bring him in," Cruger explained. "You remind me of your father more and more everyday, Sky."

"That doesn't mean I can do this, just because he did," Sky said.

"That's true, but you have inherited his determination and his passion. With those tools at your disposal and a strong team behind you, you can do whatever you set your mind to," Cruger said.

"I hope you're right, sir. I hope you're right."

* * *

Dr. Shivan Sevarus finished his scan on the feet of Quinn Gray and walked over to a nearby computer terminal, where he hooked the scanner up, downloaded his findings and began studying them. As the cadet put his boots back on, he looked around the Infirmary. Almost every bed was empty, except for the one at the far end of the room. Quinn saw Piggy lying there, breathing with the help of a machine. Quinn remembered the last person he saw there was Darren. Dr. Sevarus returned to the exam bed. 

"Where are all the other patients?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, we have a triage center set up down the hall. The Infirmary was too small for all the wounded," Sevarus explained.

Quinn nodded his head. "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"The diagnosis, Cadet Gray, is that you are perfectly healthy."

"What?" Quinn said, "That makes no sense. My feet are killing me. It's like an elephant is using them for a stepstool."

"I understand your symptoms, Cadet, but there's nothing medically wrong."

"Well, if there's nothing medically wrong and there's nothing physically wrong having to do with my powers, what is it?" Quinn was at a loss.

"I don't know," Dr. Sevarus replied. "Have you considered the possibility that it could be psychological?"

"You're saying it's all in my head?"

"You've been under a great deal of stress lately. It's possible that this is your brain's way of manifesting it," Sevarus said.

"I dunno. Whatever. Look, thanks for the help, doc. I gotta go," Quinn said, as he left the Infirmary, certain that the pain in his feet was not his imagination. He headed for the closest exit. It was time to get some more fresh air.

* * *

On the roof of SPD Headquarters, Z Delgado stared off into the sky. In her hand, she held the small vial that housed the last remains of Jack Landors. She took another deep breath and felt remnants of ash from the destruction enter her nose, along with the air. She never even heard the approaching footsteps behind her. 

"Hello, Cadet Delgado."

Z turned to see the wife of her commander standing there.

"Mrs. Cruger, what are you doing up here?" Z asked.

"I was looking for you. Please, call me Isinia," she replied.

"Only if you call me Z."

"Fair enough," Isinia replied. "What is that you're holding?"

Z held her hand out, revealing the vial of ashes. "It's Jack."

"Is it, really?" Isinia asked.

"It's what's left of him," Z said, sadly. "I've been carrying it around with me everywhere I go. I can't seem to let go."

"You can't let go of the vial, or you can't let go of Jack?"

"Both, or either or is it neither?" Z said, then she smiled. "God, I'm starting to sound like Bridge."

"Jack's not in that vial, Z. The only place that Jack resides now, is in here," Isinia said, as she pressed a finger to Z's heart.

"I know that, but how am I supposed to just go on. I can't forget about what happened," Z said.

"No one's asking you to forget. I just think that everyone's concerned that you're grief is sending you down the wrong path," Isinia said.

"Oh really?" Z said, a little angered. "Is that what Commander Cruger thinks? Is that why he sent you to talk to me?"

"Doggie sent me to talk to you, because he thought I might be able to help. I admit that I don't know you very well, Z. And, I never got the chance to know Jack," Isinia explained. "But, I've dealt with loss. Many many years ago, I was haunted, tortured by memories of what I had lost. I was taunted by Gruumm with images and stories of my husband and how he had never had the courage to get over me and how that would lead to his destruction. I begged and prayed that Doggie would get over me, so that he could have a clear head and accomplish his mission."

"Why would you ever want your husband to forget about you?"

"I didn't want him to forget. I wanted him to move beyond it and continue to live, because I knew that once he did, he would find the answers he wanted so desperately. I like to think that somehow my prayers were answered," Isinia said.

"If I do that with Jack...if I find a way to move on...he still won't come back," Z said, somberly, as a tear fell from her eye.

"But, would Jack want you to remain like this or would he want you to carry on and fight on to bring down the terror that is plaguing this city?"

Z looked up at Isinia, as she remembered her fallen friend and realized just what Jack would want her to do.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie walked beside Omallix and Cartiron, as they stormed into a large, two-story laboratory near the throne room. Inside, the sound of machinery was heard moving rapidly. The green alien form of Jintari walked over to them. 

"My master, the templates for your army of foot soldiers has been completed and production has been underway for almost three days. I am happy to report that the first wave of Fericks are completed," Jintari explained.

"Show them to me, Jintari," Omallix replied.

Jintari activated a command console and five marching robots entered from the second floor. As they descended the staircase, Omallix admired the design. They resembled his own look, without his signature silver horns. The machines shined in their metallic silver bodies. They marched right up to Omallix, Cartiron, Charlie & Jintari. It was at that moment that Omallix noticed the matching dark steel weapons in their hands. The sleek blasters were attached to each robot's right arm.

"They look perfect, Jintari," Omallix said.

"What about their fire power?" Cartiron inquired.

"They are equipped with fire blasters. The blasters have two modes. The first sends a stream of fire towards their target. The second mode causes fireball projectiles to be shot at their opponent. They are quite intense, I must say," Jintari claimed.

"Fire...how perfect," Omallix said. "I can't wait to test them out against the SPD Rangers."

"Omallix," Charlie spoke up. "Let me. I have some unfinished business with the Rangers, especially the green one."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, master. Charlie proved unsuccessful earlier. If we use this new firepower properly, we could have the Rangers completely destroyed in no time," Cartiron said.

"You forget, Cartiron, that this battle against SPD is supposed to make them suffer," Omallix said, "Sending a small contingent of Fericks to face them would give us important knowledge on the robots' value in battle."

Omallix then turned to Charlie. He raised his hand and grabbed her by the chin. "As for you, Charlie, you will have another opportunity to face the Power Rangers. Make it count!"

"Yes, master Omallix," Charlie said.

"I think I have something that might help you do that, Charlie," Jintari said, as he walked over to his table and picked up a blaster that resembled the ones carried by the Fericks.

It was sleek metal, but it had red accents. He handed it to Charlie. She held it in her hands. It was a perfect fit, as she felt the cold steel against her fingers. "Red...my favorite color," Charlie said, slyly.

"It will work much like the Fericks' weapons," Jintari spoke, "except that there is a third laser mode added to its design. I felt it would match up well against the SPD Rangers' weaponry. The Fericks would be immune to the lasers of the petty weapons the Rangers have used against us in previous battles."

"Charlie, it appears that you are ready for a return visit home," Omallix said.

Charlie looked at Omallix and stared. "This is my home, sir. Earth is simply another obstacle standing in the way of ultimate victory," she sneered.

* * *

Quinn found himself once again walking in the park. It was once again deserted. Although this time, he felt a lot lonelier. He felt helpless. He wouldn't have been surprised if everyone at SPD branded him insane and sent him to the nearest asylum. Why were his feet doing this to him? Was Dr. Sevarus right? Was it all in his head? Quinn looked down at his feet. 

"What is wrong with you? You need to get it together," he spoke down at his boots, not expecting them to answer.

"Talking to yourself, Gray."

Quinn turned quickly, hearing a familiar voice. He immediately went on guard as he saw Charlie standing before him. She was different this time, though. She wasn't wearing the red A-Squad cadet's uniform. She was dressed in a tight black one-piece jumpsuit, with a large red stripe down the front and she had a blaster.

"Naughty boy," Charlie said, slyly. "You're SPD friends might start thinking you're crazy."

"You have no idea," Quinn said, as he pulled out his morpher. Then he looked back at Charlie, puzzled. "Not gonna try and stop me this time?"

"Oh, I'm going to stop you. I just want to get my hands on the real deal, first," Charlie said, with a smile.

"You want it, you got it," Quinn shouted, "SPD Emergency!"

In seconds, the Green Ranger was standing before Charlie. "Now what do you think?" Quinn spoke.

"I think it's time you met my friends," Charlie said. With the snap of her fingers, four Fericks appeared behind her. Quinn looked surprised. "Green Ranger, meet the Fericks," she said, before turning to the robots. "Fericks, meet your target."

Upon hearing those words, the four Fericks all trained their weapons on the Green Ranger. Charlie laughed loudly. The four robots stood side by side. The two on the ends, fired streams of fire at the Green Ranger. They looked like blowtorches, bearing down on him.

The Green Ranger jumped into the air, pulling his Deltamax Striker out and firing, but the lasers did little damage to the creatures, only pushing them back slightly. He landed on the ground, in front of his favorite tree. But, it was only for a second, as the two Fericks in the middle, fired fireballs from their weapons. The Green Ranger rolled out of the way, as the balls hit the tree, leaving burning holes in the trunk.

"Looks like I'm gonna need some help," Quinn said, aloud.

* * *

Inside SPD Headquarters, Sky's walk had gone longer than he thought. It seemed as if he had paced every square inch of SPD Headquarters and he was no closer to the answers he sought. He walked into the Rec Room and saw something that genuinely surprised him. Syd was fixing her hair, using a small compact mirror in her hand. She wasn't wearing her regular uniform. She was in a short white dress, with a pink floral design. 

"That's not regulation, Cadet Drew," Sky said, with a smile. Syd turned to him and smiled.

"I was beginning to think my cadet's uniform was glued to my body," Syd said. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, as always," Sky said. "You going somewhere?"

"Nope. I just felt like getting pretty. It makes me feel better," Syd said, as she returned to looking in her compact mirror. Then, she moved it slightly, noticing Sky's sad demeanor.

"Tell me, Mr. Sadness, what's gonna make you feel better?"

"I don't know. You know Cruger told me earlier that my father was the one who captured Omallix all those years ago," Sky said.

Syd turned back to him, looking surprised. "Freaky."

"Yeah. As if this whole situation couldn't get anymore surreal."

"Maybe it's a sign," Syd said.

"Of what?"

"A sign that we can bring Omallix in again...the next generation, you know?"

Sky thought about what she said. He sighed.

"If Cruger would have appointed you Red Ranger, would you have taken it?" Sky asked.

Syd looked very surprised at the question and she even let out a chuckle. "What a question. I don't know. I guess if Doggie had the faith & confidence in me to be the leader, I would have to consider it. But, I have to admit I wouldn't trade places with you for a minute."

Sky nodded.

"You know, if I remember correctly, Cruger asked you if you would follow me into battle, if I were Red Ranger..." Syd said.

Sky nodded, and even managed to smile. "I told him I'd follow whoever he chose to lead. That includes you."

"Well," Syd said, "Cruger never asked us if we'd follow you as Red Ranger."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that he may not have asked the question, but maybe you need to hear the answer. Sky, we are a team. We follow you. You're our leader and if you're questioning whether or not you can lead, that doesn't inspire confidence in us. Our faith is in you," Syd said. "You just need to have faith in yourself."

"What if I can't handle the pressure?"

"Being Red Ranger is hard and it is tough, but you've got what it takes. You, above all people, have never had a problem telling us that. Don't lose your drive and your confidence now," Syd said, as she walked towards the Rec Room doors.

"I know my opinion doesn't count for much in the grand scheme of things around here, but I think you're a heck of a leader and to answer your question, if Cruger asked me to become Red Ranger, I would turn him down because there's a better candidate and I'm looking at him," she said.

Sky smiled. Then, the doors opened in front of Syd and Bridge ran in. "Quinn's in trouble. Charlie's back and she brought some friends," he said, seriously.

Sky headed for the doors, without hesitation. "Let's go to work."

Syd winked at him, as he passed her. She & Bridge went running right behind him.

* * *

On the roof of the Delta Command Base, Z looked out over the edge again. A few seconds later, she heard the sirens. The red SPD Patrol Cycle came speeding out of the lot, followed by the Patrol Jeep, which carried the Pink & Blue Rangers, morphed for action. Z watched them speed off. A few feet behind her, Isinia Cruger stood. 

"It's time for you to make your decision, Z," she said. "Are you going to let your grief consume you or are you going to fight?"

Z stood up, turned to Isinia, smiled and ran for the hatch leading back to the building. Before entering, she looked at Isinia. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm here," Isinia said and Z was gone in an instant.

* * *

In the park, Quinn was in a hand-to-hand battle with Charlie, who had temporarily holstered her weapon, as she tried to keep the Green Ranger still enough for the Fericks to get a clear shot. She kicked the Green Ranger in the midsection, sending him flying to the ground. He staggered to his feet. 

"Fire now!" Charlie yelled to the robots.

The Fericks took aim on the Green Ranger, just as three more bodies came flying into the area, with weapons drawn. The Red, Blue & Pink Rangers all fired at once, sending three of the Fericks staggering backwards, but not down. The fourth managed to fire at the Green Ranger, but he dodged the attack easily.

"We thought you could use a little assistance," Sky said from beneath his helmet.

"Thanks," Quinn said.

The Red Ranger engaged two of the Fericks, as Blue & Pink took care of the other two. Just as Quinn was headed to help out Sky, someone grabbed him by the shoulder. It was Charlie. She whipped him around and punched his helmet, with her spiked-gloved hand. The blow sent him crashing to the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet, Green Ranger," Charlie sneered, as she stood over top of him.

* * *

Z raced into her room and spotted a picture of her & Jack on her dresser. They were both smiling. She walked over and picked up the box that sat next to it. She opened it and saw the ring that Jack had bought to propose to Ally on the day they died. She unchained the necklace she wore around her neck and removed the "Z" charm that hung there. She replaced it with Jack's ring and put the chain back around her neck. She placed the "Z" charm by Jack's picture, along with the vial of ashes. She shook her head. 

"I'll never forget, bro. This one's for you," she said, before grabbing her morpher. "SPD Emergency!"

* * *

Back in the park, which had now become a battlefield, the Blue Ranger struggled against the Ferick he was battling. He managed to get close enough to keep it from firing on him, but the machine's intense strength was too much. With one hand, the Ferick picked Bridge up off the ground and tossed him to the grass. He was joined by the Pink & Red Rangers. 

"They are really strong," Syd said.

"What do we do?" Bridge asked, looking directly at the Red Ranger.

With a glance to Syd, the Red Ranger spoke, "We fight!"

He pulled Bridge to his feet and they went towards the four robots again. The Fericks had their blasters drawn again. This time however, they were blasted from behind and fell to their metallic knees. Behind them, the Rangers looked and saw coming through the smoke, the Yellow Ranger, decked out in SWAT mode.

"I think I found the answer," Z said, as she joined her friends.

With a nod, the other three activated SWAT mode and headed back into battle against the four Fericks. Z stayed behind for a second, scanning the area for the missing Ranger. That was when she saw Charlie standing over Quinn, going for her blaster. The Yellow Ranger sprinted in that direction, just as Charlie was aiming for the Green Ranger's head. Z dived into the air, grabbing Charlie by the shoulders and flipping her off of Quinn and onto the grass.

"Thanks," Quinn yelled.

"Help the others," Z replied. "I got this."

"Right," Quinn said, before calling on SWAT mode and heading back in the direction of the other Rangers.

"You're going down, Charlie," the Yellow Ranger yelled, as Charlie struggled to her feet, still holding her blaster.

"That's what you think," Charlie yelled, as she fired on the Yellow Ranger. Z jumped above the projectile fireballs and opened fire with her Delta Enforcer. Her laser blasts landed near Charlie's feet, sending her flying to the ground, in a cloud of smoke.

Charlie got to her feet quickly, as the Yellow Ranger landed in front of her. Charlie nailed a swift kick, sending Z's Delta Enforcer flying. She followed up with a punch to the Yellow Ranger's helmet that sent Z staggering. Charlie scored a kick to her midsection, sending Z flying straight for that tree. But, she caught herself in time. Z planted her feet on the tree, using it to boost herself into the air.

Charlie aimed her blaster, shooting a stream of fire in the air, but Z was too fast. She landed on the ground where her Delta Enforcer had landed and she grabbed it quick. Charlie was right on top of her, planning a finishing shot, but Z used her weapon to smack Charlie's blaster out of the way. The Yellow Ranger spun around, nailing Charlie with a backslap across the face that sent her twirling to the ground.

Z she stood over Charlie, with her Delta Enforcer drawn. "Doesn't feel so good when the roles are reversed, does it?"

Several feet away, the other four Rangers were trading shots with the Fericks. Lasers bounced off fireballs, as they came flying towards the Rangers. Sky kicked one Ferick away and turned his Delta Enforcer on one that was bearing down on the Blue Ranger. Their combined blasts caused the robot to crumble and explode. The Red Ranger gave him the thumbs up.

"Behind you!" Bridge yelled.

Sky turned, just as a Ferick was opening fire. He flipped away, avoiding a stream of flames from the robot's blaster. It advanced upon him, just as two laser attacks hit it, destroying it. Sky got to his feet, seeing the shooters were Syd & Quinn. Another Ferick approached the duo from behind. The Red Ranger pointed and the two turned quickly, wiping out the third Ferick with their combined blasts.

Soon, the fourth Ferick found himself surrounded by the Rangers. As the machine kept trying to focus on one opponent, the Rangers found their opening and opened fire, together. The Ferick exploded into a hundred pieces.

"You'd never have the guts," Charlie said, as Z stood over her, with the Delta Enforcer trained on her face.

"Don't underestimate me, Charlie. Omallix & Cartiron are gonna pay for what they did to this city and to us and so will you," Z vowed.

"But, not today," Charlie said, before pressing a button on a device on her wrist. She disappeared, teleported away. Z retracted her weapon, grunting, as the other Rangers came running over.

"She got away," Z said.

"It's all right," Sky said, beneath his helmet. "I think we showed them that SPD is not backing down and we've still got a helluva lot of fight left in us."

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, in the throne room, Charlie was face to face with Omallix. Cartiron and Jintari were standing nearby. 

"You failed me, Charlie. Twice in one day," Omallix yelled to her.

"My lord, trust me. The Rangers were quite prepared this time," Charlie said.

"Yes," Omallix spoke, "What was this new technology they employed?"

"It's SPD SWAT mode, sir. They are all much stronger when using it," Charlie explained.

"They destroyed Jintari's creations quite easily," Cartiron said.

"I can manufacture more Fericks, my lord," Jintari spoke up. "We can make them stronger."

"Yes. Do that," Omallix said, as he looked back at Charlie. "In the meantime, I want to know everything you can tell me about SWAT mode and most importantly, does Commander Cruger possess it?"

"Shadow Ranger is not equipped with SWAT mode, sir," Charlie revealed.

"Then my plans can go forward unhampered. We must prepare for the next phase of my plan," Omallix ordered. His three followers all bowed their heads in loyalty.

* * *

On the grounds of SPD, Sky Tate was once again running. This time, however, he ran with confidence. He looked behind him and noticed that all four of his fellow cadets were running with more energy. They weren't all running at the same pace, but they were closer, tighter than the day before. He took a deep breath and continued to lead them on their way. He only led for a second though, because he noticed Z Delgado gaining on him. It was good to see her competitive spirit back again. 

Still pulling up the rear was Quinn Gray. He could feel the pain in his feet returning, but he pushed past it, running faster, almost catching up to Bridge & Syd a few meters ahead of him.

At the top of the stairs leading into the SPD Academy stood Commander Cruger and his wife, Isinia, watching the cadets exercise.

"They're looking much better out there," Doggie admitted, as he turned to lock eyes with his wife. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to Z, for being there for me, for being who you are," Doggie responded.

"You make it easy, my love," Isinia said. "Besides, helping them only helps us."

"You didn't tell me your final recommendation for Z," Doggie said.

"I think that Z is going to be just fine. She's ready to deal with her grief and move on from it. She's dealing and she's said goodbye to Jack in her own way."

"I think you're right. I truly believe that we are all ready for what is to come," Doggie said.

"As long as we all stick together," Isinia said, "there's nothing that can tear us apart."

She embraced her husband, as far above them a menace was on his self-appointed throne, howling with laughter at the heartache that he intended to inflict upon them all.


	5. Crossover

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"CROSSOVER"**

"Never!"

It was Doctor Felix's simple response to Charlie's simple question. However, deep down, both Felix and Charlie knew that nothing about their current situation was simple. They had been at this for almost an hour. Charlie hoped that it would be easy, but Felix was proving to be more stubborn than she thought.

"Doctor, I don't think you realize just how...nice I've been these past weeks," Charlie said.

"You? Nice? Again, I say...never!"

"Listen to me and listen closely. You don't have any choice in this. Omallix's plans will go forward, with or without you. There are other physicians that could do what he needs," Charlie stated, harshly.

"I'm not so sure," Felix said, slyly. "I'm starting to understand exactly why Omallix abducted me. His request is something that only I would be able to help with. Your problem is I will never help Omallix...or you."

"And here I thought Ferals had excellent hearing. I hate repeating myself so I'll say this only once more. You have no choice. Omallix wants to know everything about your genetic research on the members of SPD. He wants everything to be fresh in your memory for the next phase of his plan."

"I will never betray Space Patrol Delta," Felix said, sternly. "I'm not like you."

"You insist on pressing my nerves, Doctor. You like playing with fire, but I assure you that the fire from me will pale in comparison to what Omallix will do to you if you don't obey," Charlie stated, plainly and honestly.

"And, what will Omallix do to you when he discovers you were...unable to garner my assistance?" Felix asked with a smile.

"You seem to think my fate is tied to yours. You couldn't be more wrong. You and I serve different purposes. While the results will be the same – the complete destruction of SPD – our jobs are very different. Omallix treasures me for my knowledge and experience dealing with SPD for the last decade that he was locked away. But you are here to serve only one purpose. You will provide the genetic research that Omallix wants and then you will proceed to accomplish the tasks that Omallix has planned for you," Charlie explained.

"You haven't said anything that changes my original answer, Charlie. I won't do it."

"You do realize that refusing Omallix will most certainly lead to your destruction?" Charlie asked.

"Do you remember your SPD orientation, Charlie?" Felix asked, "Every officer, every cadet, every person who joins SPD takes the same oath. That oath includes never betraying the organization that we ally ourselves with. I won't betray them. Cruger, the Rangers, Kat, they've done more to protect and serve this entire galaxy than you or I ever have. The least I owe them is my loyalty."

"You're right, Felix," Charlie said, finally. She began walking towards the door. "I won't betray those I've aligned myself with either. The next visitor you have will no doubt be Omallix. It was nice knowing you," she ended with a smile.

Felix glared at her with contempt, as she exited the laboratory and keyed in her code to lock the doors behind her. Felix just didn't understand the gravity of his situation, Charlie thought to herself. She walked away from the door, but stopped only a few feet away, in front of another door on the right wall of the hallway. This was the room next door to the laboratory, the room that could be seen through the glass window in the lab, the room that was kept in total darkness to prevent anyone from seeing inside...except for Charlie.

She knew what lay inside. It scared her more than anything else that she knew about Omallix. Inside that room was proof that Omallix would show no mercy to SPD and would literally take no prisoners. Charlie put a hand up, touching the door. She sighed.

"Omallix's greatest weapon," Charlie said quietly to herself. Knowing the Rangers the way she did, she knew she was right.

* * *

Downstairs, on the first floor of Omallix's base, in his throne room, Omallix sat, watching the large green head of Jintari bobbing up and down, as he played with the control console near the glassed wall that gave them all a view of Earth. Jintari had been working for quite a while on this latest project. It was going to give Omallix even more power and ensure the safety of his home territory. 

"Are you almost finished, my green friend?" Omallix asked.

"Yes, lord Omallix. The base's new defense systems are coming online now," Jintari responded.

"Good, I can't wait to try them out," Omallix said.

"Do you really believe SPD would dare try to wage a space battle against you, sir?"

Omallix heard the voice of his right hand monster, Cartiron, as the red skinned creature entered the area.

"From what I've learned from Charlie about SPD over the years, I would say that with them, anything is possible," Omallix said.

"I do not understand why you do not allow me to just return to Earth and destroy them," Cartiron wondered.

"As long as SPD's Command Base has that shield, your firewall is useless against them," Jintari spoke up. It was not a common occurrence. Jintari stayed quiet around Cartiron. While he was confident Omallix would protect him from Cartiron, Jintari was no fool. He was outmatched by the demon, physically, but not mentally. Like all smart creatures, he kept his thoughts tightly hidden.

"You're calling me useless?" Cartiron responded, angrily.

"Cartiron, keep your nerve," Omallix said quickly. "Jintari is right. Until we can find a way around SPD's shields the firewall is useless. But, with Jintari's new torpedoes, we may just catch a few unsuspecting flies in our trap."

"After all, SPD has no idea that this floating science center is now equipped with some very powerful firearms," Jintari said, happily.

* * *

However, within the halls of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, there were quite a few ideas about Omallix's base flying around. Most of them resided within the mind of Dr. Kat Manx. She had been monitoring the base's operations since its departure from Earth and was quite aware of the significant rise in energy aboard the base. A concentrated rise like that meant only one thing to her – weapons. 

She shook her head, negatively. From her laboratory computer interface, Kat ran another scan of the area around Omallix's base. It was then that she picked up something strange in nearby space. Kat's eyes widened, as she ran a more thorough scan of the area. Occurrences like these had to be reported, especially when they were so close to home.

She left the lab quickly and soon found herself entering the SPD Command Center. She locked onto her target, sitting at his desk. She walked right over to Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

"Commander, I picked up something when I was monitoring Omallix's base," Kat reported.

"What is it?" Cruger asked, as he got up from his station and followed her to an aft duty station, where Kat pulled up a visual. Cruger couldn't see much, just a slight ripple effect.

"Sir, I think it's a wormhole," Kat said.

"A wormhole? How can you be sure?"

"Well, I'm not 100 percent certain, but it seems to have the same electromagnetic readings as wormholes we've encountered before."

"Do you think Omallix has noticed it?" Cruger asked.

"I doubt it. He's probably been too busy installing his new defense systems," Kat said, as she pulled up some other readings, showing the power output being generated by Omallix's base.

"With Omallix, I'm sure it's more of an offense system, than a defense system," Cruger said, seriously. Kat nodded in agreement.

"Sir, if this wormhole becomes active, we could have more trouble, especially if we don't know where it leads," Kat said. "If only I could get closer, I might be able to ascertain exactly what we're dealing with."

"I'm not sure about sending you out there, especially now that Omallix has weapons," Cruger said.

"Whether it's stable or not, this wormhole is a unique discovery and it falls within SPD's realm of serving & protecting the galaxy. I just want to take a few scans," Kat said.

Cruger still seemed unbending.

"What if the Rangers come along?" Kat said. "If Omallix starts any trouble, they'll be right there, ready for him. Besides, it could give us an opportunity to find out just what kind of weaponry he's got."

Cruger let out a very deep sigh, followed by a low growl. Kat almost smiled, knowing his behavior all too well. This was a sign he was coming around to her way of thinking.

"All right, but be careful out there," Cruger said. "We can't lose you, Kat."

"Thank you, sir," Kat said, as she headed for the Command Center doors. "Oh and sir, there's one more person I'll need for my team."

* * *

On the SPD training grounds, E-Squad was busy running an obstacle course. Kat entered the area and had her eye on the guy in the middle of the group, as they headed towards the end of their training set. The group all went for water bottles. The hot sun caused them all to sweat. Kat waved at her target, who spotted her and came running. Boom was always loyal. 

"Hey, Kat," Boom said. He wasn't as out of breath as Kat expected. Boom had really gotten himself into great shape since being reinstated as a cadet.

"Boom, how are things going?"

"Great. We improved on our time. I actually beat my personal best," Boom said, with a smile.

"That's great," Kat responded. "I hate to interrupt your training, but I need your help."

"Really? Well sure. I may not be a gadget-tester anymore, but I'll never forget all the things you did for me and your help in getting me reinstated. Anything I can do to help, I'm there," Boom said.

"Good. I've detected a wormhole in orbit and Cruger's sending me to investigate. You helped me test the electroscanner that I want to use. I'm going to need an extra pair of hands to operate it from the shuttle. Wanna take a ride?"

"Oh," Boom said, looking troubled. "You mean, you need me to leave the Academy?"

"We can't exactly scan it from here, Boom," Kat said.

"I know, but...my training. My squad needs me," Boom said.

"I understand that Boom, but we won't be gone long. A few hours at the most. I'll talk to your squad leader and let her know what's going on. I'm sure it'll be fine," Kat said.

"But, Kat. I don't feel right just walking out on them. When I came back to SPD as a cadet, I agreed to give it my all. I don't just want to abandon them or make them think I'm getting special treatment because you all are my friends. People remember things like that and I want to become a respected officer one day," Boom said, worried.

"Boom, it's all right. This isn't some long-term mission. I guarantee you that they won't even notice you're gone," Kat said. "Please?"

"Okay," Boom said, finally.

* * *

About an hour later, B-Squad had assembled in the Command Center, along with Cruger, who was telling them of their mission. 

"That's why I want you to take the S.W.A.T. flyers," Cruger finished explaining. "We don't know the extent of Omallix's upgrades to his new base. I want you to take every precaution."

"Understood, Commander," Sky said. At his sides stood Bridge, Quinn, Z, and finally Syd.

"How long will it take before Kat's ready?" Bridge asked.

"She should be ready to go shortly. Boom will be going along in the shuttle to assist her," Cruger revealed.

"Just like old times," Syd said, with a smile.

"Only not," Z said. "Omallix is gonna be right there every step of the way and unlike Gruumm, he's not content to sit right in our backyards and watch our every move. He's always looking to attack."

"That's why I want you to pilot the shuttle, Z," Cruger stated. "You're the best pilot on B-Squad. If Omallix gives you any trouble, you are ordered to return to Earth immediately."

"Yes, sir," Z said.

"I suggest Cadet Gray go in the shuttle as well, to act as co-pilot," Sky said.

Quinn looked surprised.

"What? Why?"

"Because, if we run into trouble up there, Z may need backup at the controls," Sky said, sternly.

"Kat will be there and so will Boom. They can help her," Quinn shot back.

"Look, Quinn. You haven't had the kind of training we have using the S.W.A.T. flyers. I don't think you're ready," Sky stated.

"I'm the Green Ranger. That makes me ready," Quinn said.

"No it doesn't," Sky said, annoyed. "Your abilities may be enhanced by your Ranger powers, but they don't create your abilities. You've had two training sessions in the flyers and they were both simulations, not real space action."

"Commander?" Quinn said, looking to Cruger.

"Unfortunately, Cadet Gray, I agree with Sky," Cruger said. "We don't know what to expect from Omallix's weaponry. Besides, we don't want to make this mission seem too important. Having only three flyers backing up the shuttle may not arouse as much interest from Omallix."

Quinn took a deep breath, knowing he lost that argument.

"Yes, Commander," Quinn said, finally. He looked to Sky and saw the Red Ranger's eyes glaring at him. Questioning Sky certainly wasn't going to get him on his squad leader's good side.

* * *

SPD shuttlecrafts came in many sizes. The one employed on this day was the smallest. Built for short-term travel, it resembled an escape pod more than a shuttlecraft. Z didn't care about the size. The controls fit her hands and that was all that mattered. The shuttle lifted off and headed for space. She looked out of the window to her left and saw the blue S.W.A.T. flyer keeping speed with her. 

She looked to her right and saw the Pink S.W.A.T. flyer keeping the same pace as blue. She knew that Sky was trailing close behind the shuttle in the red S.W.A.T. flyer. For a minute she felt more relaxed, but it was only for a minute. They entered orbit and she saw Omallix's base looming in the distance. Z would never feel at ease with that menace on the loose. It was his menacing vendetta against Earth that brought Cartiron into the picture and that hellion's actions had led to her best friend's death.

Z refocused on the job at hand, pushing her feelings of hatred out of the way.

"How long until we reach the wormhole's coordinates, Quinn?"

"About two minutes," Quinn said from the seat to her right.

"You hear that, Kat?" Z spoke up. Behind her and Quinn's seats, were two others. Kat & Boom were strapped in. Boom held the electroscanner, behind Quinn. Kat's chair, behind Z, was turned to face the shuttle wall, where she punched in several commands on a computer interface embedded in the shuttle's cockpit.

"Yes. I'm collecting preliminary data as we go," Kat said.

Quinn grabbed his morpher. "Shuttle to S.W.A.T. Red, we're gonna be arriving at the coordinates of the wormhole in about a minute and a half," Quinn said, in a tone that conveyed his current annoyance with his leader.

"Understood, Cadet," Sky's voice shot back. Even though Sky was morphed, Quinn heard very little difference in Sky's voice. It always seemed to have the same tone, especially when talking to him.

The shuttle soon arrived and Z stopped their movement, keeping the craft steady and still. Boom & Kat unstrapped themselves and began setting up her electroscanner. Quinn and Z couldn't help but look out the front windows of the shuttle at the ripple in space.

"That's so weird," Quinn said.

"Never seen a wormhole before?" Z asked.

"No."

"You get used to it after a while. I mean this one's not even active. Wait until you see one that is. The sight is really something," Z said. "This is my third and it never gets boring looking at them."

Quinn smiled. Behind them, Kat pressed a few controls on the scanner and began taking her readings.

"Boom, monitor the system output. We don't want the electroscanner to overload," Kat said.

"Right," Boom said, sighing. Deep down, he wanted to be back on Earth, completing his training. He had his career in his hands and he didn't want anything to stop him from succeeding this time around.

* * *

In the throne room of Omallix's base, Jintari stood at the weapons control station when he heard a few beeps. He checked to see what the disturbance was, then quickly hit a large button the console. 

"Master, we have visitors. It's SPD!" he yelled.

It took only moments for Omallix to come marching into the area, followed by Cartiron. They walked right over to the glass wall and looked out, seeing the small shuttle, surrounded by three sleek, Ranger-colored vessels. All four vehicles bore the insignia of Space Patrol Delta.

"It's almost too much of a coincidence," Omallix said, proudly. "SPD shows up right after we finalize our weapons system."

"If only I could fly out there," Cartiron said. "I would love to face the Rangers once again."

"You will have your time, Cartiron," Omallix said. "Right now, let's let Jintari have a little fun. Arm the torpedoes."

With a few command sequences punched in, Jintari had the weapons systems online and three torpedoes ready to fire. Inside S.W.A.T. Flyer 2, Bridge's scanners began beeping wildly. He checked out the readings.

"Uh oh," the Blue Ranger said, before activating his comm systems. "Guys, we've got incoming."

"Everyone, evasive maneuvers," Sky yelled.

Within seconds, a round of three torpedoes came flying from Omallix's base. All four space vehicles moved quickly, scattering in different directions. The torpedoes missed all of their targets.

Inside the shuttle, Boom & Kat were thrown about by the quick maneuver.

"What's happening?" Kat yelled.

"That looked like a torpedo," Quinn said, as he glanced out the window at the passing bolt of energy.

The torpedo continued to travel, until it hit the ripple in space right in front of the shuttle. Suddenly, the space around the shuttle began to shake even more. Kat & Boom regained their footing. Kat pressed in several commands on the electroscanner, taking a reading.

"Oh no. I think that torpedo may have activated the wormhole," she revealed.

Out of the front window, Z & Quinn looked out to see the ripple effect transform into a white spinning vortex.

"I'm turning us around," Z shouted. Quinn went to work next to her, punching in new coordinates.

Meters away, the other three S.W.A.T. flyers had their eyes on Omallix's base. More torpedoes fired. S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 ducked the next round of three and trained his weapons on the hole where they seemed to emanate.

"I'm going for the cannon's shaft," Sky yelled.

Behind him, the S.W.A.T. Flyers 2 and 5 aimed their weapons on the torpedoes coming at them. They fired their lasers, attempting to disperse the energy bursts before they could hit any of them or the shuttle.

Inside the shuttle, Kat & Boom were trying to strap themselves in, as the shuttle made a complete turn. The wormhole was now behind them. Z's sense of uneasiness had grown much like the vortex of the wormhole.

"I'm taking us up to full speed," Z shouted. Quinn nodded. Z engaged the thrusters, but in that second, the shuttle's momentum wasn't moved forward but backwards.

"We're caught in the wormhole's gravitational pull," Kat shouted, as she checked her scanners.

"I'm trying to get free," Z yelled.

The sounds of space battle all around them were instantly replaced with silence. The shuttle was gone.

"What happened?" the Pink Ranger yelled from her cockpit. "They're gone."

"I think they got sucked into the wormhole," Bridge yelled.

"We have to go after them," Sky yelled from S.W.A.T. Flyer 1.

The three vessels turned towards the wormhole, just as more torpedoes came flying their way. One torpedo hit the wormhole once again, this time closing it. Meanwhile, one of the flyers couldn't avoid the attack.

"I'm hit," Bridge yelled. The blue S.W.A.T. Flyer started to spin out of control for a few moments.

Swooping in, Syd took her flyer into a defensive position dispersing the other torpedoes as they came. Sky took his flyer in close to its spinning blue companion. He activated his tractoring systems and locked onto the flyer, steadying its course.

"We have to get back to Headquarters," Sky said, with a major hint of disappointment.

As the flyers headed back to Earth, Sky couldn't help but wonder where his comrades had ended up.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Sky professed to Cruger in the Command Center. 

"No, Sky. You couldn't have predicted what would open that wormhole," Cruger said. "I monitored the situation closely. It appears that Omallix's torpedoes triggered the wormhole's opening and closing."

"So, do we have any way of knowing where the shuttle ended up?" Syd asked.

Cruger nodded his head.

"I guess the best person to find that out is Kat and she's on the other side of the wormhole, which means she probably already knows the answer," Bridge said.

"The only question I want answered is how do we get them back?" Sky said.

* * *

On the other side of the wormhole, Z pulled the shuttle into orbit around Earth. 

"That was really strange," Z said aloud.

"Yeah, I don't see Omallix's base and I'm not picking up the others' S.W.A.T. Flyers," Quinn said.

"You don't think they were destroyed do you?" Boom asked.

"No," Kat said, as she checked the readings on her computer interface terminal. "We definitely passed through the wormhole."

"But, everything looks exactly the way we left it," Boom said, "well, except for the raging fire fight."

"Kat, do you think we may have landed in another time? I mean the last wormhole we went through sent us back a year," Z said.

"I'm not picking up any temporal variances from the wormhole. I don't think so," Kat said. "It doesn't appear that time's been altered."

"All right. Then, I'm gonna try to land us back at the base. Quinn, contact Headquarters and let them know we're coming," Z ordered.

"Right," Quinn said, as he keyed in the commands. Then, he looked confused. "No one's responding. I mean, I'm not picking up any activity on any of the established SPD channels." He grabbed his morpher. "Sky? Commander Cruger? Anyone hear me?"

"Now, that's strange," Kat said. "I could swear this is the exact same spot where we entered the wormhole, which has completely closed, by the way."

"I just entered the coordinates for the Delta Command Base. I don't think it's there," Z said, shocked.

She pulled the shuttle down into the planet's atmosphere. Everything looked as it should look, until they reached California.

"Oh my god," Quinn said aloud, pointing out the cockpit's front window.

"There's no damage," Boom said, stunned. "It's like Cartiron's firewall never happened."

"Okay, options? Ideas?" Z spoke, "Anyone?"

"I say we head back into space and try to find the wormhole," Quinn said. "Something's not right."

"Unfortunately, we have no way of activating it." Kat said, "The longer we stay up here, the more fuel we're going to burn. We're going to have to land sooner or later."

"All right, we're going down," Z said, "We have a better chance of figuring out what's going on down there than we do up here."

She set the shuttle down in a large parking lot, near the coordinates of the Delta Command Base. The shuttle doors opened and the four stepped out to find that there wasn't a vacant area where the Delta Command Base should be. There were buildings.

"There's no way that Headquarters was ever here," Boom said.

"Guys, I'm telling you," Quinn said, "Something is not right. I just have a really bad feeling."

"No! Stop!"

The sound of a terrified child's yelling voice caught them all off-guard. They all went running off in the direction of the sound. Around the corner of a building, they peered and were shocked by what they saw.

"Sam," Z said, low enough so only her companions heard her. "What's he scared of?"

Then, they saw the image of an old foe walk up to young Sam.

"Broodwing," Kat said.

It was at that moment that Broodwing turned his back on Sam. The boy stood scared behind the alien. Broodwing's arms then went up, as a flurry of laser attacks hit him. The four travelers watched in shock as Broodwing fell to his knees. Sam stayed behind him.

"What the...?" Z said.

Then, five figures came closer to the two. The ones who had fired on Broodwing were the morphed SPD Rangers. Z & Quinn shared shocked looks.

"It's us," Quinn whispered.

With Broodwing on his knees, the Rangers approached. As they got closer, Broodwing reached out to land some punches, before yelling.

"Run, Sammy."

The little boy ran off through an alley, which seemed to catch the Rangers off-guard. They turned their sights back on Broodwing.

"Was he holding Sam hostage?" Boom wondered.

Then, the Rangers all lifted their weapons, firing on Broodwing at very close range. The monster fell to the ground, practically exploding. He was vaporized. The jaws of the four shuttle passengers dropped.

"We have to go after Sam," Z said.

"Okay, you and Kat go," Quinn said. "Boom and I will talk to them. Maybe we can figure out what's going on."

Kat & Z nodded, before running off in the same direction Sam went. Quinn instinctively grabbed his morpher from its holster and unzipped his jacket slightly, tucking it inside, out of sight. They walked out from behind the building to get closer to the action. It was then that Quinn noticed something.

"No containment card?" Quinn said aloud to Boom.

"Who are you?" the Blue Ranger yelled. Quinn & Boom both turned to see the Rangers. They recognized the Ranger's voice.

"Bridge, it's us," Quinn said.

At that moment, the Red Ranger walked straight over and grabbed Quinn by the throat. "What is going on here?" he asked, as he stared at Boom. They all stared at Boom.

"This is impossible," the Yellow Ranger spoke. Her voice, however, did not match Z's. She glanced at the Green Ranger, while she was speaking.

"You're right," the Green Ranger said, as he stared directly at Boom, who thought the voice sounded strangely familiar.

"I think we should take them back to Headquarters and show the Commander. Something fishy's going on here," the Pink Ranger spoke. It was definitely Syd's voice.

"We'll have a team come out and tow their shuttle to the base," the Blue Ranger said.

Within seconds, Boom & Quinn were thrown into handcuffs and carted off by a group of SPD Rangers that had just broken SPD's code of justice. Their thoughts swirled. These Rangers didn't judge Broodwing. They simply fired on him. And why was Broodwing free to begin with? As they were loaded into the back of a paddy wagon, with the SPD letters on it, a hidden pair of eyes watched from behind a nearby dumpster, taking in everything that had happened.

* * *

A few blocks away, Kat and Z were hot on the trail of young Sam, who seemed to be running in and out of alleys. 

"Sam, wait! It's me!" Z yelled.

The boy stopped and looked back for only a second. Their eyes met and then the boy ran off around another corner. Z and Kat kept running. They turned around the corner and Sam was standing in the middle of the large alleyway, staring at them.

"Sam," Z spoke. "What happened back there? Did Broodwing attack you?"

Without a word, the boy used his genetic powers to cause himself to disappear. Z and Kat exchanged confused glances. They walked to the spot in the middle of the alleyway where Sam had been standing.

"What is going on?" Kat asked, aloud.

"That's what we'd like to know."

A familiar voice was heard. They both looked around, as almost a dozen figures, wearing long brown hooded cloaks surrounded them, quickly. Kat and Z exchanged glances again, but this time they both looked worried. Sam appeared with them, standing next to the one who had spoken. Sam had lured them right into a trap.

It was then that the speaker pulled off his hood. Kat & Z both sighed in relief.

"Commander," Kat said, with a smile.

"What did you call me?" The large blue Sirian, named Anubis asked, curiously.

Then, the others began removing their hoods. They saw Supreme Commander Birdy, Dr. Sevarus, Dr. Felix, Sgt. Silverback and many more aliens in the group. Kat was stunned when one hood dropped revealing a woman who looked exactly like her. The female quickly cowered behind Birdy. But, none of them wore SPD regulation clothing. They were dressed in rags, tattered and worn.

"Something strange is going on here," Kat said.

"You can say that again."

Another voice spoke up. Coming through the crowd of aliens, were two more cloaked figures. They walked a few steps in front of Cruger & Sam and stopped. The speaker removed his hood and Z almost fainted at the sight.

"Jack," Z said, in what was almost a shocked whisper. "How?"

"I think I may know the answer to that," his companion spoke, before removing her hood to reveal an exact duplicate of Z.

"You're me," Z said.

"Not quite. Z? It's me...Liz," the girl spoke.

"Liz? Oh my god," Z said, as she looked to Kat, who seemed to be putting the pieces together already.

"The wormhole deposited us into an alternate dimension," Kat said.

Their last encounter with Z's duplicate was in their time, after she had been brought through a dimensional wormhole by Gruumm's forces last year. Kat then realized the wormhole in orbit must have been of the same variety. Z, however, wasn't thinking about that now. Without hesitation, she ran up to Jack and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you," Z said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

All of the gathered aliens, and the three humans, exchanged troubling looks.

* * *

Quinn was thrown inside a holding cell inside SPD Headquarters. The entire journey here was still confusing the hell out of him. His hands were still cuffed behind him. It was then that he realized he probably could have still reached his morpher, had he not hidden it inside his uniform jacket. His co-prisoner, however, was still standing outside the cell, with the still-morphed Rangers. 

"I told you," Boom said to them, "We're cadets with SPD Earth. I don't know what the situation is here, but this is all a big misunderstanding."

"He's telling you the truth," Quinn said, "So why don't you let me out of here so we can talk."

The Red Ranger walked up to the bars and glared at him. His resemblance to Sky, even when morphed, was uncanny.

"You be quiet. You already dishonor this place by wearing those clothes, which, by the way, are a sad imitation for the real uniforms around here," Sky's voice spoke.

The Rangers all turned their attentions to the uncuffed Boom.

"Misunderstanding?" the Blue one spoke in Bridge's voice, except it was dark and showed no signs of Bridge's light-hearted nature. "You have no idea. You called me Bridge. I haven't been called that in...years."

"SPD Officers are addressed by their rank and last name, only!" the Pink Ranger spoke, seriously.

"Like I said," Boom spoke, "It's all a big misunderstanding." He felt extremely uneasy around them.

"Oh, I think it's more than that," the Green Ranger spoke, before the group demorphed together.

Quinn & Boom once again found themselves shocked. Their uniforms were jet black. The SPD insignia, however, was just where it was supposed to be. Their badges were very different. The image of the dog, the historic symbol of SPD's beginnings, was changed. It was replaced with a dual-horned image. It was definitely alien to them. But, it was the faces of these officers that truly shocked them. Just as they figured, Sky was red, Syd was pink and Bridge was blue. But that was where the similarities in the team ended. The unmorphed Yellow Ranger sneered at them.

"Morgana," Boom said, aloud.

"It's Officer Morgan!" she shouted back. It was definitely Morgana. She had the long, dark hair, the thick accent and even the purple lightning bolt symbol on her cheek, traced in black.

The identity of the Green Ranger floored both Quinn and Boom. It was like some funhouse mirror image. Twisted, different, but still familiar. Boom could barely bring himself to say the words.

"You're...me," he said.

"Correction," the other Boom stated. "I'm me. I don't know who the hell you are, but imposters will be dealt with just the way criminals are – phased out of existence."

His tone was low, serious. Boom couldn't believe it. He was an SPD Officer, not even a cadet.

Then, the doors to the room that held the holding cells opened. The five Officers all saluted their commander. Quinn felt the intense need to rub his eyes. He had to be dreaming. This was all too...wrong.

"Commander Gruumm," Tate spoke. "Broodwing has been defeated. We found these SPD posers in the heart of the city."

Gruumm walked up to Boom, staring him in the face. Boom couldn't believe it. Gruumm, clad in the uniform of an SPD command officer, was their leader?

"Mmm," Gruumm grunted. "This is strange, indeed. We appear to have two Officer Booms."

"Uh, actually," Boom spoke up, through his scared look, "As I was trying to explain to your...officers, I'm just a cadet, in what I'm assuming is a different SPD."

"A different SPD?" Gruumm said, "You mean you come from another branch of SPD, off-Earth?"

"Not quite," Boom said.

"Boom, be quiet," Quinn said, instantly realizing this probably wasn't a situation where full disclosure was a good tactic. "Don't tell them anything else."

Gruumm let out a burst of laughter, as he walked over to the cell that held Quinn. "You are in no position to refuse any of our questions."

"That's what you think," Quinn said to Gruumm, before turning his attention back to Boom. "Remember your training, Boom. We're in unfamiliar territory."

"Right," Boom said.

Gruumm looked back at the new Boom. Then, he looked to his Officer Boom. "Officer Boom, why don't you show our guest around SPD Headquarters. See if anything jogs his memory," Gruumm ordered, before heading for the exit. "As for our other...visitor, he will remain in custody until we can sort out this matter."

* * *

"...and that's how we found ourselves here," Kat finished the story. 

She & Z had been brought to an abandoned underground train station, where they had learned a lot more about their comrades here, than they expected. A fire had been started. It was nightfall and a chilly wind had invaded the area.

"It sounds like a wonderful place," Anubis spoke. "I wish our home were more welcoming."

"How did it get like this?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Z chimed in. "I mean Liz told us a little bit about this place. Gruumm's running SPD Headquarters. You guys aren't Rangers."

"It is a very long story," Anubis said.

"No one tells it like you do, Anubis," Birdy spoke up.

"All right. About twenty years ago, Earth began opening its doors to beings born on other worlds. Soon after, SPD was established. In the beginning, they told us all that SPD was designed to "protect and serve" the galaxy. Well, they didn't tell us that SPD's real job was to watch us aliens," Anubis explained. "To make sure we were following the rules. Over the years, the rules became more and more harsh on everyone. SPD sought to segregate us, separating us from the regular population. Then, our territories got smaller and smaller. When we crossed the wrong streets, SPD was there to arrest us. Gruumm's brand of justice gained more acceptance, as he preyed on the fears of the humans. He told them that we posed a threat to their idyllic existence. But, they don't know the full story."

"What are they missing?" Kat asked.

"The reason many of us came to Earth to begin with was to escape this kind of tyranny. Gruumm's people were oppressors. They destroyed the lives of many people on dozens of worlds. Now, he masks his oppression behind the guise of protection for humanity. The people believe him and not us, because we're too different," Anubis said.

"But, Gruumm's not human either," Z said. "How's he getting by and what about Liz & Jack & Sam? You guys are human and yet you're ostracized too?"

"The people of Earth see Gruumm as a savior, out to help them," Anubis said. "He's the only alien in SPD. Everyone else is human. It's SPD's way of proving to the Earth that it isn't against alien life, just against the life that has invaded Earth and committed imaginary crimes. He killed my wife right in the middle of the marketplace, claiming that she was a thief."

"That's horrible," Kat said, sadly.

"And the tyranny of SPD stretches even further than just aliens," Liz spoke up. "A few humans have developed odd abilities over the years, like me, Jack and Sammy. They claimed it was the fault of the alien newcomers. We were branded freaks and thrown out of our homes, just like they were."

"This cannot be happening," Z said. "I would never have imagined that it was this bad."

"Believe it," Jack said, angrily, as he stormed out of the gathering place. Z watched him go.

"We need to get word to Boom and Quinn," Kat said to Z.

She whipped out her morpher, which brought a few gasps from those gathered around the makeshift fire. She opened it and spoke.

"Quinn, it's Z," she said, but there was no response. She gave Kat a troubled look, as seconds passed by. "Quinn, can you hear me?"

Little did they know, Quinn could hear them, but with his hands in cuffs and the morpher closed & tucked inside his jacket, he couldn't respond.

"Look, Quinn, I don't know if this is getting through to you, but we've learned that we're in an alternate dimension. So, you & Boom might run into people that look and sound like people we know, but it's really dangerous out there. Be careful," Z said, as she looked back at Kat. "I don't know why he's not responding."

"You said your friends were going to speak with the Power Rangers?" Anubis asked.

"Yes," Kat answered.

"Then, I'm afraid you may never see them again," Kat's double spoke for the first time. Kat had a feeling that was a bad sign.

* * *

Inside SPD Headquarters, Officer Boom walked with his chest out, shoulders up and a smile on his face that even scared Boom, who walked beside him through the halls. Every cadet they passed bowed their head at the sight of the Green Ranger. Boom had a feeling none of them even noticed the officer was traveling with a double of himself. 

They arrived at the Officers' common room and stepped inside. Boom immediately noticed how drab it was. There were a few paintings on the walls, a monitor screen and some chairs that didn't look very comfortable.

"This is where we come to relax," Officer Boom said, as he sat down in one of the chairs and folded his arms, looking content.

"Okay," Boom said, as he sat in a chair across from his identical twin. "So, it seems like the other cadets really...uh..."

"Respect me?" Officer Boom finished.

"Well, I was gonna say fear you, but I guess that can be considered respect," Boom looked unbelieving. "Tell me, how long did it take you to get all the way up to B-Squad?"

"B-Squad? Please, I was in B-Squad after my first year. A-Squad came a year later. I was an officer less than three years after enlisting with SPD," Officer Boom bragged.

"Wow," Boom looked impressed. "That's amazing. I've been trying for years."

"You need confidence, my good man," Officer Boom said. "I can tell you have ambition, but you back down too easily. I could see that in the holding room, when you just bowed to that other imposter."

"Cadet Gray is not an imposter," Boom said.

"He's also not an SPD Officer, either," his double spoke.

"Yeah well, he's still the—" Boom stopped himself before telling his double that Quinn was the Green Ranger. Maybe that was too much information.

"He's still the what?"

"He's still...higher ranked than me. He's on the B-Squad. That's big where I come from," Boom explained.

"You can't let anyone stand in your way and that means you can't just bow willingly to anyone who shouts orders. I can tell already that you're better than him."

"I don't know about that," Boom responded, "Besides, you take orders from Sky, I mean Officer Tate, don't you?"

"Oh, everyone takes orders from Officer Tate. He's Red Ranger for a reason. He knows the fight that we have on our hands more than anyone," Officer Boom leaned over, getting closer to Boom. "Officer Tate is the best. He's proven himself as Red Ranger. He's got to be the only person I know that didn't even let family stand in the way of SPD's mission."

"What are you talking about?" Boom asked.

"Officer Tate discovered that his brother had those weird alien powers. Somehow they infected him. Officer Tate did what he was supposed to. His brother refused to admit he had a problem and he refused to submit to treatment to cure his illness. When that happened, Tate didn't let his personal feelings get in the way. He did what he had to do to keep Earth clean."

"What did he do?" Boom asked.

"He killed him. He left Tate no choice," Officer Boom said. The words chilled Boom to the bone. In that instance, he was glad the Sky he knew back home didn't have a brother.

"You said the aliens infected him?"

"Yes, that's what SPD is all about. We bring in the aliens when they step out of line and break the rules. Over the years, they've managed to infect other humans and they manifest their infection with these...defects. Odd things that no pure human can do. That kid on the street can transport himself around with the wave of his hand. We can't let those kind of deviants loose on the city. It will only infect more people."

"Defects? Deviants? You're talking about people with genetic abilities," Boom said, looking confused.

"Yes. There's no place for them in this society. That's why SPD was started. Only the purest of humans are chosen to become officers."

"But, Sky and Syd and Bridge, they all have genetic powers," Boom blurted out.

Officer Boom looked stunned.

"What? No, they don't."

"If Sam has his genetic powers here, then they must too. It all happened during some experiment involving their parents years ago," Boom explained.

"That's not possible. I've fought by their sides for years. They're all pure human, the purest souls I've ever seen."

"I don't think that's true," Boom said, "The same goes for Morgana. She's not even human!"

"You're a liar," Officer Boom said, "This tour is over." He grabbed Boom by the arm and led him out of the common room.

* * *

Z entered the train car and found just who she was looking for. Laying on a cot, with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles was Jack Landors. Deep down, Z knew it wasn't her Jack Landors, but the resemblance was too much for her to ignore. 

"You know, staring isn't very polite," Jack said.

Z smiled.

"Since when do you care about being polite? Liz told me that you're thieves," Z said, as she came closer.

Jack sat up on the side of the cot.

"We steal because it's the only way we survive, thanks to SPD," he said.

Z stopped a few feet away from the cot and remained standing. She didn't want to get too close. She didn't want him to be too real.

"Did she tell you about our SPD?"

"Yeah, of course she did. I have to admit I didn't really believe her. None of us did at first. We thought she had been taken by Gruumm's people and brainwashed to try to get us to believe SPD were the good guys," Jack explained.

"But, she convinced you?"

"She's my best friend. I guess I realized that a person can believe some pretty tall tales, if they come from the right person," Jack said. "And hey, look. She was right. I guess I get to thank you in person."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping her get back to us in one piece," Jack said.

He extended a hand for Z to shake. She stared at it for a long moment. She never thought she'd be in a position to touch Jack again. She took his hand in hers. He pulled her closer, forcing her to sit next to him.

"So, am I anything like the Jack in your dimension?" he asked.

"Yeah," Z said, as she began to sob, uncontrollably. "Maybe a little too much."

"Hey," Jack said, as he put an arm around her. "What's with the water works?"

"It's...nothing," Z said, trying to stop her descent into sorrow.

"What did you do to her?" Liz's voice came from the door to the train car as she entered.

"Nothing. I swear," Jack said, as Liz came over and knelt beside them.

"Z, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean you guys don't deserve this," Z said. "There has to be something you can do to fix this situation with SPD. You can't just sit by, living day to day. You have to fight back."

She decided at that moment to push her feelings aside and help make life better for this Jack, since hope was lost for hers.

* * *

In the Command Center of this altered SPD, Commander Gruumm sat at his station, wearing his classic expression of...nothingness. His emotions were always unreadable, until those deep red eyes glowed. 

Before him, he & his honored A-Squad listened as their Green Ranger told them of his last meeting with the extra Boom.

"I don't understand why he would say something like that," Officer Boom said. "You guys don't have genetic powers, do you?"

Officers Drew, Carson, Morgan & Tate all stared at each other, sharing confused looks.

"Of course we don't," Officer Morgan spoke up quickly.

"Boom, listen to me," Tate spoke. "I was here before any of you and you know what I did to earn my reputation around here. If there was the slightest hint that any of the Rangers had those defects brought by the alien scum, I would have destroyed him or her myself!"

"I didn't think so," Officer Boom said. "He just sounded so honest."

"He is obviously from somewhere sinister," Commander Gruumm spoke up. "He is trying to turn you against us, Boom."

"He must be dealt with, him and his...friend," Officer Tate said, gravely.

"What do you mean?" Boom asked.

"We must not be too hasty, Officer Tate," Gruumm said. "I will consult with the Supreme Commander on this matter. In the meantime, Boom you should take a walk and clear your head of this nonsense. We will make sure that the truth comes to light."

"Yes, Commander," Officer Boom stated, before exiting.

With him gone, a deep, intense growl of anger came from Commander Gruumm. "I cannot believe this is happening!"

"Commander, we have to take care of this, as soon as possible," Officer Tate said.

"Yes. Boom's catching on. If he learns the truth and tells the world that we have powers..." Officer Drew said.

"I know!" Gruumm cut her off. "SPD will unravel around our ears if the truth about A-Squad comes to light."

"We have to keep calm here," Officer Carson said. He was always the most levelheaded of the group. "Cooler heads will prevail. I mean Boom isn't gonna believe some imposter over us. We're his friends. He trusts us."

"Carson's right," Officer Morgan spoke up. "He did seem to be convinced of our honesty when he left."

"That's a good thing," Tate said, "I'd hate to have something...bad happen to our Green Ranger to protect our secrets."

"In the grand scheme of things, Boom is insignificant," Gruumm said. "He can be easily replaced. However, with all of these strange visitors popping up, it is better if we keep him close, for now. His duplicate, however, must be eliminated."

"Both of those...newcomers need to be taken care of," Tate stated.

"Then, make plans to handle it...carefully. We do not want word of their existence getting out," Gruumm ordered.

The A-Squad Officers marched out of the Command Center. Once the doors closed behind them, Officer Morgan leaned over to her comrades. "Do you think we should have told him about the kid?"

"No," Tate said quickly. "Hopefully, we won't have to."

* * *

In the underground train station, across town, Kat entered a train car. It was not as well lit as some of the others. There were trinkets and pieces of machinery inside. It looked almost like an antique store. Kat looked around and noticed a painting. It was beautiful. She picked it up. 

"It's delicate," a low voice spoke.

Kat turned quickly in reaction to it. It was the female who looked just like her.

"Hello, there," Kat said, warmly.

"Hi," her double responded. She seemed so quiet and timid. It was an odd sight for Kat, who seemed to be able to walk into a room and fill it with confidence quickly. "I heard you say that you're a doctor," she inquired.

"Yes. A scientific doctor, actually. My patients are usually machines, robots, things that require batteries," Kat said, with a chuckle.

Her humor was lost on this one. She seemed afraid to smile.

"Are you all right?" Kat finally asked. "You seem a little...fragile."

"I'm sorry. It's just that there's not much to smile about around here," she responded.

It was then that Kat realized just how different their two dimensions were. She took a deep breath and walked over to her dimensional double.

"We weren't formally introduced. I'm Doctor Kat Manx," Kat said, extending her hand.

"Oh, I'm Kitty," she said, as she reluctantly shook Kat's hand.

"Is this where you stay, Kitty?" Kat said.

"Yes, most of the time," Kitty said.

"You've accumulated quite a lot of things here," Kat said.

"It's Piggy. He's always bringing me things from his trips into the city," Kitty said, with a rare smile.

Kat looked a little surprised. "Piggy? I didn't see him out there with the others."

"He's off on another one of his trips. He's one of our best. He knows how to stay hidden from SPD. He's our eyes and ears out there. If it weren't for him & Broodwing, I don't think little Sammy would have made it home," she explained.

Kat continued to look around at the things that Piggy had brought to Kitty. Her eyes rested on a machine in the far corner. She walked over to it and picked it up, looking very happy.

"Do you know what this is?" Kat asked.

"No," Kitty said. "I'm not very technical. I don't know what half of these things are that Piggy's brought here."

"This is a phase variance stimulator," Kat revealed. "I wonder where he got this. I mean, it doesn't seem to me that this kind of technology would just be lying around in the city."

"I don't know. Is it a good thing?"

"A very good thing. No offense, but ever since we arrived here, I've been trying to figure out a way to get us back to where we belong. A torpedo was fired and it hit the wormhole, triggering the vortex to activate. Torpedoes carry a specific phase variance as part of their energy output. The electroscanner on the shuttle picked up the phase variance when the torpedo hit the wormhole we were studying. If I can recreate the conditions that caused the wormhole to open then, I might be able to send us back through," Kat explained.

"That sounds very complicated," Kitty said, giving her a confused look.

"Let me put it this way, Kitty. With this phase variance stimulator, I can recreate the effect of a torpedo hitting the wormhole," Kat said, with a smile.

"And that will help you get home?"

"I hope so," Kat said, with a smile.

Outside of the train car, they heard a bit of a commotion. The two exited, seeing all of the alien rebels and Sammy gathered by the fire. Z, Jack and Liz stood in the middle of the group.

"You can't let SPD treat you this way," Z was saying. "You have just as many rights as they do. If Gruumm can sit on his high horse in SPD Headquarters, surely you can live out in the open."

"She's right," Liz said. "It's just like I told you when I came back. We have to stand up and fight. We can make things better."

"Anything's better than sitting around here, wallowing in our misery," Jack added in. "We have to do it for our fallen comrades. We have to do it for Broodwing and Isinia and everyone else who died out there at the hands of SPD."

Kat joined Z, showing her the phase variance stimulator.

"I think I may have also found a way for us to get back home," she said aloud.

"That's great," Liz said.

"But, we still need to find Boom & Quinn and get back to the shuttle," Kat said.

"That will be easier said than done."

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the underground tunnel to see the figure that belonged to the voice.

"It's Piggy," Kitty spoke up, with a smile.

Piggy came closer to the group in the fire light.

"Piggy," Anubis spoke. "We thought you had been killed."

"I escaped. Unfortunately, Broodwing didn't," Piggy said, as he patted Sammy on the head. "It was a good cause, though. I managed to see your friends get arrested by SPD. It looked like they were headed for Headquarters. They took your shuttle there, as well," Piggy said to Z and Kat.

"Looks like we have a Command Base to storm," Z said. "We could use some help," she said to the assembled group.

"We're in," Jack said, smiling at her. He then looked to Anubis and the others. "Aren't we?"

A throng of agreeing voices came were heard. Kat & Z smiled to one another.

"It's going to be tough, though," Piggy said. "SPD outnumbers us, three to one."

"And, they have powers," Sammy spoke up. The child rarely said a word and the group all looked to him when he did say something. This was only the second time that Z & Kat had heard the boy speak since they got there.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" Birdy asked.

"I saw them. That's why they were chasing me. The Power Rangers have genetic abilities, just like me and Liz and Jack. I saw them use them," Sammy explained.

"Of course, they do," Z said. "Things aren't as different here as we thought. SPD has been lying to the entire planet."

"They preach about cleansing the Earth of scum like you and defects like us," Jack said, loudly. "But, they're all hypocrites. We have to stop their power play and unmask them for the liars they are. Tomorrow morning, we take back our freedom."

Cheers were heard amongst the group. It was time to come up with a plan of action and give these rebels a fighting chance.

* * *

It had been an uncomfortable night for Quinn, as he sat on his cot and leaned his head against the wall, unable to really sleep. He was still handcuffed and had not even been fed. Part of him hoped to hear from Z again. He knew the sound of her voice would convince him that things weren't as hopeless as they seemed. The call hadn't come. 

In the next cell over, he heard Boom snoring. He couldn't believe it. Then again, Boom hadn't been cuffed, like him. He was his only hope, Quinn thought to himself.

"Boom!" Quinn yelled, loud enough to wake his comrade.

Boom was so startled that he turned over quickly and fell off the cot in his cell, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ouch," Boom said, rubbing his face. "Good morning, Quinn."

"Yeah, listen, Boom, did you get through to your other self? I mean he hasn't been back here since last night."

"I don't know. I tried to tell him about the Rangers having genetic powers, but he refused to believe that he was being deceived," Boom explained. "He seemed really angry."

"Okay, well we can't just wait here. I have a feeling those Rangers are as ruthless as they look and if my hunch is right, they aren't gonna want us around for too long, so listen. The first chance you get, you have to disable the bars to my cell and uncuff me," Quinn said.

"What makes you think I'll have that chance?" Boom asked.

"Because, the other you didn't handcuff you. Some part of him must believe you."

As if on cue, the doors to the holding room opened. Officer Boom marched in. He walked right over to Boom's cell and deactivated the bars, which disappeared. He grabbed Boom by the arm and began heading for the door. Boom wrestled his arm from Officer Boom's grip.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to Commander Gruumm. I want you to tell him your ludicrous story. He'll be able to truly ascertain if you are telling the truth," Officer Boom spoke.

"No, he won't," Quinn said, "It's so obvious. You must be some kind of idiot not to see what's right in front of you."

"Quinn's right," Boom said.

"Quinn's right? There you go again, Boom, listening to people. You need to form your own opinions, grow a backbone and stand up for yourself," his double said to him.

"You're one to talk," Boom said. He had enough. "You're blindly following Gruumm and Sky and believing whatever they tell you! At least I know that Quinn is telling me the truth and has my best interest in mind. Can you say that about your A-Squad buddies?"

"I'm through talking to you," Officer Boom said, "We're going to see the Commander."

He grabbed Boom's arm and began pulling him towards the door. That's when Boom stopped resisting. Instead, he pushed his double right into the wall by the door. Officer Boom hit the floor with a thud. Boom ran over to the controls and disabled Quinn's cell. Within seconds, he had uncuffed him.

"That was a very bad move."

They turned to see that Officer Boom was back on his feet, with his sidearm blaster drawn, pointed directly at them. Boom took a deep breath and lunged at his double, believing that he wouldn't truly fire on someone so familiar. He was right. They wrestled over the weapon, until Cadet Boom got his hands on it, pointing it at the officer.

"Now, who's the one in control?" Boom said, with a smile.

"Still me," Officer Boom said. Within an instant he was morphed into the Green Ranger.

Boom's smile turned to a frown, quickly. The Green Ranger walked up to him and took the blaster, tossing it against a wall. He lifted his fist to pounce on Boom, when another hand grabbed the fist. Officer Boom looked to see it was gloved, just like his. It was another morphed Green Ranger!

"I don't think so," Quinn said, from beneath his helmet.

He threw Officer Boom's arm away from Boom and the two Green Rangers traded quick blows. They grabbed hold of each other and threw themselves against the walls of the room. Quinn pushed Officer Boom away, then scored a thrust kick that sent the other Green Ranger flying into the cot inside Quinn's former cell. He got to his feet quickly, but Quinn dove at him, tackling him back into the cell. Then, a laser beam came piercing through the cell. The two Green Rangers split apart, looking at the singed wall behind them. They looked out of the cell to see Boom holding the laser blaster again.

"Boom, what are you doing?" Quinn yelled.

"Thanks," he said quickly, before blasting the other Green Ranger. "I just needed to know which was which."

Quinn came out of the cell and patted Boom on the back. "Good job. Now, let's get out of here. This ain't home."

Quinn headed for the door. Boom looked back at his double before running off behind the real Green Ranger.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Gruumm sat at his station when the doors to the Command Center opened and two officers brought in a prisoner. Gruumm laughed loudly, telling the officers to leave this one to him. They obeyed, but seemed surprised at the request. The doors closed behind them and Gruumm came closer to the alien. 

"Piggy, so good to see you," Gruumm said.

"Thank you, Commander," Piggy said, with a smile. "Sir, the rebels are planning an attack. I only managed to stay a few miles ahead of them. They're on their way here. It appears that Sammy saw your Rangers use their powers."

"No!" Gruumm yelled.

"Yes," Piggy revealed. "That's not all. Those imposters you took...well, there were two more. They managed to rally the rebels and they're coming here to rescue their friends."

"I will have the Rangers ready for them, along with a special surprise!" Gruumm said, as he marched over to his command console and pressed it, alerting the Rangers that he wanted to see them. He let out a deep sigh. With his back to Piggy, he spoke. "Thank you, Piggy. You have always been a loyal servant to SPD, working undercover. Your information has allowed us to do so much."

"Why thank you, Commander Gruumm," the rebel traitor said, gallantly.

Gruumm turned back around to face Piggy. "I have a feeling this will be our final battle against the rebels and that means that your services will no longer be needed," Gruumm said, before grabbing a blaster at his station and firing, vaporizing Piggy instantly. Gruumm let out another chuckle. "Come, rebels, to your doom."

* * *

Outside the entrance to SPD Headquarters, the morphed Yellow Ranger marched up to the entrance, dragging her cuffed prisoner. All she had to do was nod to the two guards and they immediately opened the doors for her. Just as she & her prisoner stepped over the threshold, two duplicates of Liz came out of nowhere, nailing the men with swift kicks to the gut. They fell to their knees and were pounded with double fists, taken down. Liz reformed herself into one, as Jack and the other rebels came out of hiding, grabbing the security officer's weapons. 

The joined Z and Anubis inside. "I have business to take care of," Anubis said, as he ran off.

The morphed Yellow Ranger came into the lobby further, flanked by Jack, Liz, Birdy and the rest of the rebels, with two notable exceptions. They didn't get far when they saw four figures standing in their way.

"Well, look what we have here," Officer Morgan said, with a sneer. "I thought I was the Yellow Ranger."

"Now, I know this isn't right," Z said, from beneath her helmet, as she saw Morgana.

"Rangers, ready?" Officer Tate yelled. The four all grabbed their morphers.

"Ready," Carson, Drew & Morgan yelled. Within seconds, the SPD Rangers of this world were standing in front of the rebels.

"Only four?" Jack said, "I think we have you outnumbered."

"Don't bet on it," Tate grunted from beneath his helmet. "Meet the new wave of SPD security drones."

At that moment, dozens of robots stormed into the area. Z recognized them instantly.

"Krybots!"

"We wanted a challenge," Jack said, from beside her. "Let's do this!"

The rebels ran into battle, along with the Yellow Ranger, who immediately went gunning for her counterpart. The two Yellows traded kicks, punches and insults, as they brawled back and forth. Nearby, Jack was in a heated battle of his own against the Red Ranger, while Liz used her duplicates to her advantage against the Pink Ranger. Birdy held tight to his acquired blaster, firing against Blue, while the other rebels fought the Krybots, using whatever skills they had and weapons they found in the area.

* * *

On the level below this raging battle, the shuttle bay was quiet and empty, but for only a few seconds. Then, the three figures appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Between the two identical females, stood the small boy, Sammy. Looking around, Kitty was amazed, while Kat knew this was exactly where they needed to be. She looked down at Sammy. 

"Thanks for the ride, Sammy," Kat said.

"I did good?"

"Very good," Kat said, as she located the shuttle that brought her here. She activated the controls and stepped inside, followed by Sammy and Kitty, who carried the phase variance stimulator. Kat set it up and began working on a way home.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Gruumm watched the battle playing out on his monitors. He grunted loudly, as he saw his Red Ranger crash into a wall trying to dive after Jack, who phased through that wall seconds before. 

"Things not going the way you planned?"

Gruumm raised his head quickly, seeing the arrival of Anubis.

"You!" Gruumm yelled.

"You killed my wife. You deceived this planet and we're not going to take it anymore. It's over, Gruumm. We're going to expose you and your Rangers for the fakes you are!"

"We will see about that!" Gruumm growled, as he grabbed his blaster, firing it at the doorway.

Anubis used his canine reflexes to dive out of the way of the attack. He got to his feet, as Gruumm was heading straight for him, with his weapon draw. The big blue dog scored a quick leg sweep, sending Gruumm to the floor. The blaster went flying, but landed right where it needed to be. Anubis caught it, as he stood over Gruumm's body.

"It's all over, Gruumm," Anubis said.

Then, the doors to the Command Center opened once again. Officer Boom appeared there, weapon drawn. He walked onto the scene, looking confused.

"Get him, Boom," Gruumm ordered.

"Don't listen to him, Officer," Anubis spoke. "He's the real enemy here."

"I don't know who to trust anymore," Officer Boom said confused, as he moved his weapon between the two aliens.

"Trust me, Boom!" Gruumm spoke. "I made you who you are!"

"Trust your heart," Anubis countered.

Officer Boom took a deep breath and made his choice. His laser blaster fired on one of them.

* * *

In the lobby of SPD, it seemed the rebels were winning the fight. Z traded sword attacks, as she & Officer Morgan both had their Deltamax Strikers drawn. 

"There's only room for one Yellow Ranger around here," Morgan sneered from beneath her helmet.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

The Yellow Ranger was popped from behind and fell to the ground. Z looked up to see that her Green Ranger was the culprit.

"Quinn?"

"In the flesh," he said, as Boom was seen right behind him.

"It's Jack!" Boom said loudly, as he pointed.

"Yeah, it is," Z said, as she fired on the Red Ranger attacking him. He fell to the ground.

"Go," Jack said to her.

"But, Jack..." Z started to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Go," Jack said. "We got this. I promise."

"Z, we gotta go," Quinn said.

"Goodbye, Jack," Z said, as she ran off with her two comrades. Quinn & Boom descended the escalators quickly, but Z turned back one more time to see Jack fighting for what he believed in and her alternate self fighting there right beside him, just like it should be.

* * *

Minutes later, the shuttle was prepped and ready to go. Kat had the equipment working and Z started the engines. Outside the shuttle, Kitty and Sammy watched the craft take off and exit the Command Base. Once in orbit, Kat activated the phase variance stimulator. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the wormhole appeared. Z took the shuttle straight into the vortex at full speed. 

Inside the SPD Command Center, the sensors were triggered. Cruger, Sky, Syd & Bridge gathered around the aft console at the sound of the alert. Bridge's hands swiftly passed over the controls and he pulled up an image.

"The wormhole's opening," Bridge shouted.

The shuttle came flying through, causing sighs of relief and cheers amongst the group.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all assembled there, together again. 

"We were so worried," Syd said.

"Yeah. We're glad you guys are okay," Bridge chimed in.

"Thanks," Z said. "It was quite an experience."

"Yes," Kat agreed. "Not one we'll soon forget."

"I guess sometimes it's easy to forget the kind of freedoms we fight for around here, not just against Omallix, but against all injustice," Quinn added.

"It sounds like the experience in the alternate dimension will have some lasting effects for all of you," Cruger said.

"I still can't believe we were evil," Bridge said, looking at Syd.

"It sounds like good prevailed in the end, though," Sky said.

"I hope so," Z said, as she thought back to the last moment she left Jack behind. "We may never know the outcome of the rebel's fight."

* * *

While the group continued their discussion, Quinn noticed Boom leave the Command Center, quietly. He followed him into the hallway. 

"Hey, Boom. What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel kinda stupid. When I first saw the other me, I was proud that he had accomplished my dream," Boom explained. "I saw what was possible, you know?"

"It's still possible, Boom," Quinn said. "For what it's worth, you're a better officer than your double was and you're not even an officer yet."

"Yeah, but he was supposed to be different. He turned out to be just like me, gullible and easily-swayed."

"You're not gullible and you definitely weren't swayed by Officer Boom's lifestyle, were you?" Quinn said, "You never know, Boom. Maybe you had a bigger impact on him than you think. Like Z said, we don't know what happened after we left."

"I guess you're right."

"He's not you, Boom. He was never you," Quinn said, before rejoining the others in the Command Center.

Boom stood there in the empty corridor, wondering.

* * *

High above Earth, aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain stomped down the hallway of the second floor, heading towards his destination. He arrived there and keyed in the proper command codes to open the door. Inside, Felix turned and his jaw dropped at the sight of his true captor. 

"I understand, doctor, that you don't want to cooperate with me," Omallix said. "I guess we're going to have to work on that."

Felix looked genuinely frightened, as the doors to the laboratory closed behind Omallix, who was walking towards him.


	6. Imposter, 1

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"IMPOSTER, 1"**

"You're overdue, Doggie!" Isinia raised her voice, but never yelled at her husband.

"I'm fine."

"That's beside the point. Dr. Sevarus says you haven't had a physical in almost two years," Isinia said.

"That's not exactly true. Last year, I spent a bit of time in the Infirmary, more time than I'd like."

"What are you talking about?" Isinia asked.

"I got shot."

"You got shot?" Isinia said, completely in shock.

"Yes. An S.P.D. traitor named Dru Harrington infiltrated the base and he shot me," Cruger stated, in a calm tone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it really mattered. It's been almost a year. So much has happened since then," Cruger explained.

"Is that why you're apprehensive about taking the physical?" Isinia asked.

"No. I'm not apprehensive. We have a psycho on the loose trying desperately to destroy Space Patrol Delta. I don't think it's the right time to have S.P.D.'s commanding officer seeing a doctor. It sends a bad message."

"Well, if you want to avoid bad messages from me, you'll make time to see Dr. Sevarus," Isinia said, giving Doggie a look that he knew he could never overcome. "I'm sure no one wants you keeling over in the middle of a battle either."

"I don't like physicals."

"What's there not to like?" Isinia asked.

"Doctors."

Isinia couldn't help but chuckle.

"You? Afraid of doctors? What are you, a puppy? Why Anubis, this is a side of the great Shadow Ranger that I've never seen before," she said, with a smile.

"I didn't say I was afraid. I said I don't care for them," Cruger said, sternly, not wanting to lose any sense of pride in his wife's eyes.

"Well, I think Dr. Sevarus is quite nice. He's a little rough around the edges, but who wouldn't be with all the death and destruction around. It's a wonder any of us are in good spirits," Isinia said, as she gathered some housing magazines and brochures, putting them in a pile.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Throwing them out," Isinia said. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"I know you're disappointed about that. I don't want you to just toss them away. This thing with Omallix could be over in a matter of hours. You never know," Cruger said.

"I think we both know it's going to take longer than that and even then, this city is going to take a lot of time to rebuild as it is. By the time we get around to getting our own home, these will be worthless. I can get more," Isinia said, with a smile.

"All right," Cruger agreed.

Doggie watched Isinia meticulously stack the materials on a table near the entrance to their quarters. Doggie let out a low growl. At that moment, he wasn't sure they were iall/i in good spirits.

* * *

The Red Ranger blasted another Ferick with his Delta Enforcer. But, that was just one. He turned to see six more bearing down on him. He went into stealth mode, crouching low to the ground, as the robotic beings all opened fire. He quickly tumbled to the right, firing off three shots from his weapon, before leaping into the air, where he scored a direct hit with another shot. He came to a halt behind the robots, using his Delta Enforcer to crack the skull of one, then another. The last of the six was right on top of him, but he managed to turn his weapon, firing at point-blank range. The Ferick was destroyed. It was so close the Red Ranger could feel the heat of the lasers frying its circuitry. 

Sky took the opportunity to survey the area. It was rare to be able to do that, given the dangerous situation. There were tons of Fericks everywhere. But, part of his job was to observe his team. In the distance, he saw the Green Ranger blast one Ferick away, just as two more exited a high rise building behind him. Too close to blast, they grabbed him by the arms, trying to wrestle his Delta Enforcer from his hands. Sky noticed Quinn quickly respond, scoring a kick to one of the robot's chest plate. The machine went skidding down the street.

But as it slid, it opened fire with the blaster on its arm. Sky was worried for a second about his comrade, but Quinn held his own. He quickly rolled out of the way, causing the Ferick on the ground to obliterate his fellow robot, which had been on the other side of Quinn. The fireballs broke the machine into several pieces. From the ground, the Green Ranger opened fire on the fallen Ferick, destroying it. Sky nodded his head affirmatively.

He turned to glance at the Yellow Ranger, who was blasting almost ten Fericks who were surrounding her in a circle formation. He guessed there were ten, but they were falling so quickly that he barely had time to get an accurate count. Z was definitely back to being herself, Sky thought. S.W.A.T. mode was coming in handy against these creatures, especially after some extra power upgrades added by Kat a few days ago.

A Ferick came running at full speed towards the Red Ranger from his left side, he quickly raised his Delta Enforcer, frying the robot, before turning his attention to his second-in-command. The Blue Ranger kicked away one Ferick, which fell to its knees. The other three were bearing down on him. He used his Delta Enforcer as a bat, and swung the gun wildly, nailing all three. When they fell to their knees as well, he opened fire, destroying all four.

Sky next turned his attentions to the last B-Squad member. The Pink Ranger had taken cover behind a dumpster in an alleyway and blasted any Ferick that came in her direction. Sky smiled beneath his helmet. Then, he saw something that worried him. Two more Fericks came flying off the roof of the building behind her. They blasted streams of fire at her in mid-air. She rolled from behind the dumpster, tagging both with her Delta Enforcer before they could hit the ground. Two more, however, were coming up from behind. Syd didn't see them. They had their weapons trained on her.

Sky sighed, before raising his weapon and firing on the two robots. The falling machines caught the Pink Ranger's attention and she turned, seeing the singed robots on the ground. She looked to the Red Ranger and gave a quick nod.

'That's not good enough,' Sky thought to himself.

"End simulation," Sky called out from beneath his helmet.

The simulator immediately shut off, revealing a white room. It was walled with lights, special lights that helped to create holographic illusions, used to train S.P.D. cadets. The simulator was a valuable tool and it had just helped Sky make an observation he wasn't going to let slide.

"Power down," Sky shouted.

In response, all five of the Rangers demorphed. Sky stood in front of his four teammates.

"Z, good job. You didn't let them overtake you. You kept control," Sky said, as he looked to the Yellow Ranger, who nodded back, with a smile.

Sky turned to the Green Ranger. "Quinn, you didn't lose sight of your surroundings. Nice."

It was short, but Quinn was used to that kind of response from Sky. He was starting to accept him on the team, but he could tell that the Red Ranger was still merely tolerating him. At this moment, though, Quinn was thankful for his comments.

"Bridge, unorthodox, as usual," Sky said quickly. Bridge gave him a huge smile.

Sky quickly moved onto Syd. "Syd, you need work."

"Excuse me?"

"Your performance was...uninspiring," Sky said.

"Uninspiring?" Syd repeated, looking surprised. "What do you mean? I got both those robo bozos before they even landed."

"Yes, but you missed the two that were coming up behind you, ready to blow you away."

"But, you were right there. You took them out," Syd explained.

"What if I wasn't there? Would you settle for getting blasted?"

"Of course not, Sky, but—"

"No buts. We're here to train," Sky said.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were a team. You know, you got my back, I got yours?" Syd offered.

"That's not my point."

"Well, what is your point? You create this monstrous program where we're getting bombarded daily with hordes of these crazy robots and you're upset that we need help?" Syd said, looking completely confused.

"I made this program because the Fericks are what we have to deal with out there. We have to train for the environment," Sky said.

"I know that, but a hundred? We've never encountered a hundred of anything, ever. Don't you think you're taking things a little too far?"

"No," Sky said quickly.

Syd looked upset and disappointed. She looked to her team. She could tell that neither Z nor Quinn understood her meaning. She looked to Bridge.

"She does kinda have a point, Sky," Bridge spoke.

"What?"

"This program is a bit...deadly don't you think?" Bridge said.

"So's the world these days," Z stated. "We have to be ready."

"I completely agree with that," Syd said, "but that doesn't mean that we throw out our personal code of teamwork in training. When we are out there against real Fericks, I will blast any one that I see coming at me, or any of my teammates."

"So, will I," Sky said. "But this is training. I want everyone to be at their best when the time comes for battle. Let's start again."

Syd let out a deep sigh of frustration, as Sky called for the program to start again.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

* * *

Inside the zord repair bay, the sound of metal being pounded, twisted and welded could be heard throughout the two-story room, which resembled a large warehouse. Commander Cruger entered on the second floor balcony. He touched a comm panel on the wall near the doorway. It caused a red blinking alert to activate on the repair platform that was hovering beneath S.W.A.T. Flyer 2. 

The being on the platform stopped her work. Peeking out from underneath the flyer, Kat Manx looked back at the balcony and saw her commanding officer. She offered a smile, before dropping her tools and activating the platform, which hovered over to the second floor balcony and connected to it, almost magnetically.

"Commander, what brings you down here?" Kat asked.

Cruger handed her a towel that was lying nearby. Kat used it to wipe the black fluid from her hands.

"I just wanted to see how the repairs were coming," Cruger responded.

Kat seemed a bit surprised.

"Well, the flyer took some damage from Omallix's torpedoes in the last fight, but I don't think it's anything major."

"That's good to know," Cruger said.

"Well, you can thank Bridge's flying skills," Kat said.

"And your excellent design," Cruger added.

"Oh please. If Bridge hadn't veered his flyer away, there might not be a Blue S.W.A.T. Flyer here at all right now or a Blue Ranger," Kat said, "Omallix's new weapons systems are very powerful."

"I know," Cruger said, before letting out a deep sigh. "Still, you've done a great job with the S.W.A.T. technology and we need it now more than ever."

Kat could sense something else was going on. "So, did you just come down here to stroke my ego or is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," Cruger started. "Isinia wants me to take my physical. Apparently, Dr. Sevarus thinks I'm overdue."

"Uh oh," Kat said, with a sly grin. "I bet that didn't go over too well."

"See? You understand my reluctance to all this," Cruger said.

"Yes. I get that you don't like doctors and you don't like the way it makes you look," Kat explained, "But, I'm also not your wife. She just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Of course you are. So why not let Dr. Sevarus do his exam and get it over with. You never know. It might be the perfect time to get to know our new doctor," Kat said.

"I already know Shivan. We had a lot of classes together in the Academy, back before he branched out into medicine," Cruger explained.

"So, then this isn't about him?"

"No. It's about S.P.D.'s Commander being admitted to the Infirmary," Cruger said.

"So, it's about appearing weak to everyone?" Kat surmised.

"It's about us being at war and me not having time to submit to an unnecessary physical," Cruger said, as he began to get frustrated.

"So, it's about appearing weak to everyone?" Kat repeated.

Cruger let out a growl. Kat only smiled. She activated the platform controls once again and it hovered back over to the Blue S.W.A.T. Flyer.

"I have to get back to work, sir," Kat said. Then, she sent Cruger a sly grin. "What is it you're up to right now? Seems like you have some time on your hands while the Rangers are training."

Cruger looked around and started to fume. He walked off quickly. Kat could only laugh.

"Cat got your tongue, sir?" she called out to him, but the Commander didn't turn back.

Cruger didn't say one word to anyone who passed him on his way to the Command Center. He couldn't believe Kat had the nerve to speak to him that way. He should have reprimanded her. Then, he realized that he couldn't do that. Kat was telling the truth. But, he didn't understand why they didn't feel the same way he did. This was no time for S.P.D.'s Commander to appear to be incapable of command in any way. That included submitting to some physical, especially when he was feeling perfectly normal. Then he wondered if he could possibly get Dr. Sevarus to perform the physical in the privacy of his office, or maybe his quarters. That was a thought he'd keep in mind.

* * *

Commander Cruger strolled into the Command Center, which was almost deserted. There were two officers stationed inside. Most available cadets were helping with the reconstruction efforts in the city or training. S.P.D.'s graduated officers were doing the same. The community needed them and he made sure he had squads out there showing everyone that S.P.D. could feel their pain and were willing to help. At this moment, he was wishing for someone to feel his pain. Cruger sat down at his station, but it wasn't long before he was back on his feet. 

"Sir, I'm picking up something strange," Officer G'laktu spoke from an aft station to Cruger's left.

The Commander joined him there, looking at some readings.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," G'laktu responded, curiously. "It looks to be an alien energy signature, but that area's deserted. It's in the middle of southern Newtech City."

G'laktu looked his commanding officer in the eyes. He was as tall as Cruger, which was rare in S.P.D., but not rare for the Kemtarians, a race of tall, long-necked beings of whom G'laktu was a member. His skin was pure white. He looked almost as if he was wearing white powder. His hair was long and a pale green color. His eyes were also green, but they were darker, almost like emeralds.

"Southern Newtech?" Cruger looked confused. "That's right in the heart of where Cartiron first attacked us."

Cruger seemed to be thinking even more, as he headed for the exit.

"Sir, what should I do?" G'laktu asked.

"Keep monitoring. I'm going to check it out. If you don't hear from me within twenty minutes, alert the Rangers," Cruger said, as he exited.

"Yes, sir," G'laktu called out, as the doors were closing behind Cruger. The alien turned back to his monitor, looking curiously at the red blinking signal.

* * *

The S.P.D. Shadow ATV came roaring onto the scene, traveling the rough terrain easily. Mounds of ash still populated this area. Construction crews were slowly removing the debris from Cartiron's attack. It was a long-term effort and Cruger knew it would take them years to fully rebuild. He passed one construction site, where a partially demolished building was being torn down completely. There was no hope for that structure. Hope was something they all needed. 

He arrived at the site of the disturbance, but didn't see anything. The wind blew ash and charred pieces of concrete around him. Already morphed, the Shadow Ranger used his morpher's scanning mode to locate the source of the signal. It led him to a large hill of debris, from what he assumed was a fallen building. Then, he got another signal from behind. This signal was clearly vocal.

"Shadow Ranger, we meet again."

Cruger turned quickly to see the red, chiseled and evil form of Cartiron, the Dark Hellion standing before him.

"Cartiron! What are you doing out here?"

"Just...fishing," Cartiron said, with a heavy chuckle from his gritty voice. His laugh got louder, as a group of five Fericks emerged from the wreckage behind Cruger, grabbing the Shadow Ranger. Two Fericks grabbed hold of his arms. The third grabbed his Shadow Saber from its sheath. The Fourth took hold of Cruger from behind, grabbing around his waist.

"And, it looks like I caught the biggest fish in Newtech City," Cartiron said.

"I don't think so," Shadow Ranger yelled, before swinging his arms together, causing the two Fericks on them to collide.

They fell to the ground, as Shadow Ranger kicked the third Ferick in the gut, causing his Shadow Saber to fly up into the air. He caught it with a free hand, using it to slice off the arms of the Ferick holding him by the waist. With a few quick slashes, the two fallen Fericks were without their heads. Shadow Ranger stalked towards Cartiron, when the Ferick he had kicked moments earlier started firing his arm blaster. Shadow Ranger quickly blocked the lasers with his saber, deflecting them back at the Ferick, who was quickly dismantled by his own laser blasts. Shadow Ranger focused his attention on Cartiron.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Cartiron," Shadow Ranger said.

"All right," Cartiron said, as a dozen more Fericks came out of hiding, all around Cruger.

Shadow Ranger let out a growling battle cry and ran right into the group of Fericks, with his Shadow Saber drawn and ready, slicing anything metallic that stood in his way.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Dr. Felix stood looking at himself in the small wall mounted mirror. He had bandaged the area above his right eye, but it was still sore. 

"Omallix packs quite a punch," Felix said to himself.

He had been by himself in that room for a long time. With the exception of Charlie's routine visits to drop off food and trade insults, he had been completely alone for weeks since he was brought there. He yearned for a glimpse of sunlight, to escape the harshness of the flourescent lights of this laboratory. Then, the door opened. He was surprised; it wasn't mealtime. Then, he got a very bad feeling. He turned to see his visitor.

"What's wrong, Felix? Did you think it was Omallix?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Oh joy. Charlie's here," Felix said, sarcastically.

"I've come to take the kitty for a little walk," Charlie said.

"It's too early in the day for derogatory remarks, Charlie," Felix said, before turning back to the mirror and adjusting his bandage.

"Then don't make me use any," Charlie stated, "Let's go."

"Where?" Felix said, as he turned away from the mirror finally and walked closer to Charlie.

"Questions, questions, questions. Don't you ever get tired of asking them?"

"Do you ever get tired of not having the answers?" Felix shot back.

"Move, Doctor. Now, or Omallix will come and get you himself."

Without another word, Felix sighed and walked through the doorway. It felt strange for his feet to touch the hallway floor. It seemed almost softer than the lab. He began walking, as Charlie kept pace, walking at his side, with her hand firmly grasping his arm.

"I hear you didn't enjoy Omallix's last visit," Charlie spoke up.

"What? Were you listening outside the door?"

Charlie chuckled, "Maybe."

"I'm not surprised. It fits your sadistic profile, taking pride in someone else's suffering," Felix said.

"Well, in my opinion, better you than me," Charlie whispered into his ear.

"Your opinion is about as important to me as the S.P.D. code of ethics is to you," Felix said, glaring at her.

Charlie faked a gasp, with her free hand clutching her heart. "Oh, you wound me, Doctor," she responded sarcastically, as she tightened her grip.

Moments later, they descended the staircase and Charlie guided Felix right into the heart of Omallix's base, his control room and home of his self-appointed throne.

"Here he is, master," Charlie said to her boss, as she placed Felix right in front of him.

"Doctor Felix," Omallix said, "You are just in time."

"For what?"

"To witness your handiwork in action," Omallix said, in his metallic tone.

Felix nodded his head. "This is all an abomination. They will never fall into your trap, whatever it is. It will never work, despite what you made me do."

"I'll keep that in mind, as I watch the Rangers' destruction," Omallix stated, "Correction. I should say as iwe/i watch the Rangers' destruction. Jintari, bring the visual link online."

The small green creature was standing nearby, at a control console. After Omallix made his order, Jintari typed in a few commands and it caused the glassed wall in front of them to transform into a viewscreen. It showed them the entrance to S.P.D. Headquarters.

"What is this?" Felix asked aloud.

"This is the beginning of the end," Omallix stated, as he turned his attention the screen. "You see Doctor, while you were doing your part, Jintari did his. He created this video link so that we could watch my plan of action up-close."

Moments later, Cartiron teleported in.

"It is done, my lord," he said to Omallix.

"We know," Omallix said, as he pointed to the new viewscreen.

Everyone watched intently, as the viewscreen showed them a first-person view of the S.P.D. lobby, as someone entered. Passing several cadets and officers, Felix was surprised to hear what the passers by had to say.

"Hello, Commander," two cadets stated, as they walked by.

"Oh no," Felix said aloud, disappointed. It was Cruger. "It's working."

"Of course it is, Doctor," Charlie said, "You're quite talented."

Felix was angry, as he turned to Omallix. "It may work on some simple cadets, but the Rangers will never fall for it."

"We will find out soon enough," Omallix said, as he sat back on his throne.

They watched as Cruger made his way further into the Delta Command Base. He turned a corner and from their viewpoint, they could see an alien man, standing at the doorway of a room. Omallix thought to himself that the room seemed a bit familiar, as Cruger got closer to it.

A few feet away from Omallix's throne, Felix knew exactly where Cruger was. He smiled.

"Commander Cruger, you look tired," the alien spoke to Cruger at the doorway. "Maybe this would be a nice time to get your physical out of the way?"

"Physical?" Charlie looked confused.

"Yes," Felix said, smiling. "This is it. There's no way your plan is going to work, now."

The four of them watched, as Cruger entered the Infirmary with Dr. Sevarus. Omallix traded a troubling glance with Cartiron and Jintari, while Felix gave a devious smile to Charlie, who fumed.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Dr. Sevarus finished his scans on Commander Cruger, who was sitting calmly on an examination bed. Sevarus walked over to his interface terminal and began inputting the data. 

"You know, Commander, I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to come down here," Sevarus stated, happily.

"Why not?" Cruger asked, blankly.

"Well, you didn't seem very receptive to my notes reminding you of your physical and frankly, your wife didn't seem to believe you'd do it either," Sevarus responded.

"I am the Commander. I have to lead by example."

"Certainly, sir," Sevarus said, as he finished typing in a few commands, pulling up Cruger's record. "It will take me a little while to finish everything, but the preliminary results look just fine."

When he didn't get any response, Sevarus turned to see that Cruger had left the examination bed and was now standing over Piggy's bed. The comatose alien's condition had not changed. Sevarus walked over, sighing deeply.

"Did you hear me sir?" Sevarus asked.

"What?"

"I was just saying that it's going to take a little while to compare your results to your last physical and have all the records updated. I'll keep you posted if there's anything out of the ordinary," Sevarus said.

Cruger simply nodded.

"Him?" Cruger spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wish I had better news regarding Piggy," Sevarus explained, "he took a lot of damage. The falling debris hit him right in the chest, damaging his lungs. That's why we're using the ventilator to aid his breathing. I wasn't expecting him to fall into a coma. It's very unfortunate. I know you and B-Squad were close to him."

Cruger shrugged his shoulders and headed for the exit. Sevarus got a weird vibe from his old friend. He waved it off, as he checked the readings on Piggy, then went back to his work.

* * *

In the Rec Room, the exhausted B-Squad cadets entered. Everyone, except Sky, slumped into the couches in the area. Sky walked over to the food slot and grabbed a bottle of water. He stood, drinking it, as Syd stared at him. 

"You're enjoying this way too much," she said.

"I'm drinking water!" Sky said. "What is it now?"

"Sky, look at us. We can barely move. There is such a thing as too much training," she said.

"Syd, come on," Z said, "We trained for the same amount of time we always do. It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was. This program is bigger and more dangerous than anything we've used in training before," Syd said.

Sky walked closer to her, so he could look Syd in the eye. His height caused him to tower over the smaller Pink Ranger.

"Look, Syd, I'm the leader of B-Squad. I think this program is the best tool we have of getting prepared for battle," Sky said.

"Or, it could be our biggest mistake. If we're too tired to fight our next real battle, I don't see much of a chance of us winning."

"I thought you had faith in me," Sky said. "I mean, it was you who helped me see that I had what it takes to lead this team. I think what we need is tougher, more specialized training so that we're ready."

"I guess I just don't see this program that way. Sky, I saw the disc. You call it "The Fight of a Hundred Fericks." This isn't some game."

"We're not treating it like a game," Sky said. "You're the one falling behind and making mistakes in there. Maybe you're not taking it seriously enough."

"Maybe you all are taking it too seriously," Syd said, as she looked to Bridge. "We've been talking and we think that you three are letting your anger over what Omallix & Cartiron did affect your judgment."

"That's a pretty big accusation," Sky said. He looked to Bridge, "Care to add something to that, Bridge?"

"Well, Syd has a point," Bridge said, a little intimidated by Sky. "I mean, you guys have been exhibiting a bit of killer instinct in there."

"We're fighting with everything we have," Quinn said. "I thought that was the point."

"It is the point," Z chimed in. "Sorry, but I'm with Sky on this."

"Of course you are," Syd said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Z replied.

"You're angry about what happened to Jack. We all are, but I've seen you in training and you are fighting with an intensity that is screaming hatred and vengeance," Syd said, boldly. "I've seen the same thing happening with you, Quinn."

"So what?" Quinn said. "I want to defeat the enemy at all costs. So what if I want to do it more because of what Omallix did to Darren?"

"So what?" Syd repeated, "We're not them. We're not supposed to fight with vengeance and malice. We're S.P.D.. We're not some death squad. That's Omallix's game and we can't play it if we want to win this."

"I agree with Syd, guys," Bridge said. "I think maybe we should all take a step back and really think about what we're feeling and what we're doing."

"Personally," Z said, "I'm tired of feeling. I've made my peace with what happened to Jack. But, Omallix and his goons are still gonna pay. We can't deal with them like normal criminals after what they've done."

"There's a line between wanting to capture a criminal and wanting to obliterate one," Syd said, staring at Sky, hoping that he would jump in and see her point.

"Right now, all I want is for you to hold your own out there," Sky said. "We can't afford to lose any more team members. Omallix and his crew are ruthless. Sometimes you have to think like the enemy in order to defeat them."

Syd let out a deep sigh of disappointment, as Sky walked off. Her pleas were clearly falling on deaf ears.

* * *

Isinia Cruger strolled into her quarters and saw something that truly startled her. Her husband was sitting in a large chair, thumbing through a housing magazine. She recognized it as one of the pieces of literature she stacked near the door to be thrown away. She walked closer to him. 

"Doggie?"

"Yes?" Cruger said, as he looked up at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfectly fine," Cruger said, "I was just admiring the design of one of these houses."

"Oh really?" Isinia said, again surprised.

"It's very nice and large. We'll need something large," Cruger said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isinia asked, as she got closer, putting a hand on Cruger's shoulder.

"Of course, wife. Why do you ask?"

Isinia stared at him for a moment. "I don't know. You just seem...off. Did something happen while you were out?" She asked.

"There was a minor disturbance earlier. I took care of it."

"Nothing too dangerous, I hope?" Isinia wondered.

"No. I believe I handled it rather well, actually," Cruger said, as he stood up. He placed the magazine back on the stack of others.

"Where are you off to?" his wife asked.

"I'm going to go check in on the Rangers," Cruger said, before exiting.

Isinia stood there, staring at where Cruger had been sitting and then at the stack of housing literature. She took a deep breath, looking confused.

* * *

Cruger approached the Rec Room entrance, when the doors opened and the B-Squad came walking out. Sky led the others in saluting their commander. 

"At ease, Rangers," Cruger responded. "Where are you all going?"

"Training, sir," Sky said. "We want to be ready for the next battle."

"Carry on," Cruger said, proudly.

Sky headed off towards the simulator, followed by Z, Quinn and Bridge. Syd didn't leave with them. She glanced at Cruger.

"Is something wrong, Cadet?" he asked.

"Actually, sir, I need to talk to you," Syd said, as she led Cruger inside the Rec Room. "Sir, Sky's training exercises have become a little...dangerous."

"Dangerous? On the simulator?"

"Well, of course, there's no real danger involved with the safety protocols activated, but Sky's developed this new program himself and it involves us fighting a hundred Fericks. It's kind of disturbing. I think the team may be going too far," Syd explained.

"Hmm," Cruger hummed. "As Commander, it's my duty to listen to everyone's concerns. Why don't I join B-Squad in its next training exercise? I can observe everyone and make some observations of my own."

"That would be really good," Syd said, with a smile. "I just think we need one of your patented DC pep talks."

Syd ran to catch up with the others, as Cruger watched her leave. He sighed.

* * *

Isinia walked down the hallway, passing a cadet. She wasn't sure of her name, but she nodded and greeted her, just like she would anyone else. Then, a familiar face turned the corner, coming in her direction. 

"Dr. Sevarus," she called out, while waving.

"Isinia, it's good to see you," Sevarus responded, as he walked up to her. "You must feel better?"

"Better?" Isinia looked confused.

"Anubis, he took his physical a little while ago," Sevarus revealed.

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all. He came right into the Infirmary and we got it done in record time, I think," Sevarus said, his voice conveying a warm emotion that suited a doctor.

Isinia looked troubled.

"Is something wrong, Isinia?" Sevarus asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Doggie didn't mention his physical to me. It's a little strange, considering how much I've been reminding him of it lately. That's all," Isinia said.

"Well, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. That may be why he didn't mention it," Sevarus stated, "You know, I'll have the final results finished shortly. As a matter of fact, I was just on my way to the Infirmary to check on them. Would you like me to send you a copy?"

"No need. Like you said, there was nothing out of the ordinary," Isinia said with a smile.

"Well, I better get going," Sevarus said, before leaving. "Good day."

"Good day to you too, Shivan," Isinia responded, as she watched the doctor continue on his path. Isinia looked to the floor, as her mind was racing with information that just didn't make sense to her.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. training simulator, downtown Newtech City looked gloriously normal. There was no ash flying in the air and no rising death toll. This, however, was just a simulation, Sky thought. The morphed Red Ranger crept through the streets. Unlike earlier, he wasn't looking to fight Fericks. His target this time was a Sirian canine. He turned a corner and saw Cruger in his sights. He wasn't morphed, which was a bit surprising. Sky, however, wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by to lead B-Squad by example...and get the slip on his commanding officer. 

The Red Ranger quietly approached Commander Cruger, who was walking down the middle of the street, with his back to Sky. As he got closer, Sky kept one eye on the Shadow Saber, which was in its sheath at Cruger's side. He knew if Cruger drew his weapon, he would have detected him coming. Sky aimed his weapon squarely at Cruger's back. He'd never dishonor himself by shooting him in the back, but he knew that Cruger's fine-tuned hearing might tip him off at any second and when he turned, Sky would fire. After all, with the simulator's safety protocols online, Cruger wouldn't be hurt and Sky would be the victor.

Then, a rustling was heard to their right. Both turned in that direction. Sky could see from his distance that it was the Blue Ranger. Cruger drew his saber. This was Sky's chance. Cruger was clearly distracted, moving towards Bridge, who opened fire. The Red Ranger leaped into the air above Cruger, as he deflected the laser blasts from Bridge's Delta Enforcer, sending them back in Bridge's direction. The Blue Ranger staggered, as the blasts landed near his feet, sending him flying to the ground.

Over his head, Cruger saw the Red Ranger diving for him. He instantly swung his blade upwards, deflecting the blast from his Delta Enforcer and catching Sky in the chest. Sparks flew from his body, as he came crashing down to the street, smoking. That hurt, Sky thought. Cruger was good.

Then, he was faced with two more Rangers, as Yellow & Pink both came running into the area, from opposite directions. Their Delta Enforcers were drawn. Z got their first. Her lasers were cast aside by the Shadow Saber, but as she got close enough, she kicked him in the chest, as Syd approached from behind. From the ground, Sky held his chest, as he glanced up at the action in front of him. Then, he was actually shocked. Z swung her Enforcer at Cruger's head, but he grabbed it, placing it under his arm. As the Pink Ranger approached behind him, he grabbed Z's hand on the trigger and pulled it. The blast of lasers from the Delta Enforcer went flying behind him, nailing the Pink Ranger. The force of the blast caused her entire body to shake, as it sparked with damage.

The Pink Ranger collapsed to the ground, dropping her Enforcer. Cruger kicked the Yellow Ranger back a few paces, then slashed her across the chest with the Shadow Saber, sending her flying to the ground as well. Cruger's keen sense of hearing came in handy, as he heard another weapon charge up. He turned to see the Green Ranger hiding behind the bench at a transport stop nearby. He fired on Cruger, who swiftly used his Shadow Saber to deflect the blasts, sending them flying at the building behind Quinn. The debris fell, crushing him.

Sky watched in shock. Cruger had single-handedly destroyed B-Squad, without even morphing. Sky groaned to himself, as he struggled to his feet. "End simulation," he called out. Instantly, downtown Newtech City was replaced by the simulator room. They all demorphed, almost forcefully, as the others got to their feet. B-Squad managed to line up together, holding various parts of their body that had been hit hard during the session. In front of them, Cruger stood silent, as he returned his weapon to its sheath.

"Good job, sir," Bridge was the first to speak, through clenched teeth.

"I have to say, Rangers. It doesn't look to me like you've been training all that much," Cruger said.

"Sir, we're still working on our timing and our strategy. We will get better," Sky offered.

"I would hope so, because it doesn't look to me like you'd be ready for another attack by Omallix or Cartiron and who knows what else they have planned for you," Cruger said.

"Don't you mean us, sir?" Syd asked. She was fishing for that pep talk that they had discussed earlier.

"From the looks of what I just witnessed, I'm not the one who needs more training time," Cruger said, sternly, surprising her.

"Yes, sir," Sky said, "I agree, sir."

"Good. Now, I want you all to keep training. Add another session or two. Syd mentioned a program that you created using the Fericks," Cruger said, again surprising Syd. "I suggest you make good use of it. This cannot happen again."

Cruger began walking towards the exit doors. Syd looked very confused.

"Sir?" Syd said, aloud, but Sky put a hand on her shoulder. She stayed quiet, as Cruger exited. She turned back to the others. "Does anyone else think that was weird?"

"Cruger didn't morph. I thought that was a tiny bit weird," Bridge chimed in.

"He didn't have to. You saw what happened. He owned us out there," Z said.

"Yeah, and I've got the marks to prove it," Quinn said, as he rubbed a hand on his lower back. "Ouch. Is he always that rough?"

"No," Syd said quickly.

"I think it's obvious," Sky said, "Cruger was trying to send us a message. You heard him. We need more training."

Sky looked directly at Syd, focusing his next remarks squarely at her.

"But then, I already knew that."

"Shouldn't we take a break first?" Bridge asked.

"No. We should do it now, while we've got our adrenaline pumping," Sky said, as he activated "The Fight of a Hundred Fericks" program. They were once again in downtown Newtech City, but this time, a hundred robotic soldiers were heading their way. Syd grimaced, as they all reached for their morphers.

Outside the simulator, Cruger was listening, as his finger had been pressed firmly on the comm panel for the room. He nodded his head, as he began hearing laser fire coming from inside. At that moment, he opened a maintenance panel near the floor. He reached inside, carefully pulling at certain circuits. He ripped them out with his bare hands. A computerized voice came from the comm panel.

"Warning. Safety Protocols have been deactivated. Simulator experiencing major malfunction."

Cruger stood back up and focused on the comm panel. He drew his Shadow Saber and stabbed at the panel, destroying it as well. He then put his Saber back in its sheath and began walking away.

* * *

The walk to his office didn't take long. Cruger appeared to be smiling, as he sat down at his desk and activated his terminal. He pressed in a few commands and soon the blank monitor was filled with the form of the evil lord Omallix. Cruger nodded. 

"Lord Omallix, I am pleased to report that phase one of your plan is complete. The Rangers have been incapacitated," Cruger said, proudly.

"Yes, we bore witness to your actions," Omallix said, with a chuckle.

"Let's just say, the Rangers will be kept busy for some time," Cruger said.

"Hopefully," Omallix stated, "it won't take that long for the Fericks to completely destroy them. Everything is going according to plan...except for your biggest mistake."

"My mistake?" Cruger sounded confused.

"How could you submit to an examination? Don't you understand we can't have any slip-ups?"

"I didn't want to look suspicious. What's the harm?" Cruger asked.

"The harm is that someone might find out the truth and that could ruin everything," Omallix yelled.

"Sir, that is impossible. The Rangers are out of the picture. There's no one left here who can stop me," Cruger explained.

Then, the chime from his office door sounded.

"Someone is here," Cruger said. "I have to go."

"Be careful," Omallix fired back. "And don't let anything stop you from completing the next phase of my plan."

"Understood, my lord," Cruger responded, before deactivating the terminal. He turned his attentions to his visitor and activated the door control on his desk, unlocking it.

The doors slid open to reveal Dr. Shivan Sevarus. Cruger tilted his head a bit, as the doctor walked in, carrying a small LCD data pad.

"Doctor, is there something I can do for you? I was just on my way out," Cruger said, as he stood up.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, Anubis. It's very important," Sevarus responded.

"Anubis? Don't you mean, Commander?"

"I'm sorry, Commander. I figured since we were in your office, it would be all right to address you informally. I know it's been years since we last socialized," Sevarus explained, looking confused.

"Yes, you're right. It's fine, Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, you can come with me back down to the Infirmary. When I compared the results of your physical today with the results from the last one you took, I found some discrepancies in the readings. I just want to make sure that everything is fine," Sevarus said.

"Discrepancies?" Cruger wondered, as he walked around his desk and walked closer to Sevarus, who started looking at the LCD pad he brought with him. Cruger walked behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, I found a small difference in your—"

Sevarus was cut off, as Cruger pounded him from behind. Sevarus was knocked forward, colliding, stomach-first, with Cruger's desk. Cruger grabbed the doctor by his white lab coat and swung him around, causing his head to collide with the wall. Dr. Sevarus slowly slid to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Sorry, doctor," Cruger said, as he picked up the pad and threw it at the wall behind his desk, causing it to break into pieces. "There's no time for that."

* * *

"No!" Felix shouted from Omallix's base, as they all watched Cruger's actions intently. 

"Well, Doctor Felix, it doesn't appear your colleague will tell anyone about his little discovery," Charlie said.

"Yes, Our Sirian friend is quite ruthless," Omallix said aloud, as he looked to Cartiron. "You took care of that other piece of business, didn't you?"

"Yes, master. Destruction is imminent," Cartiron said, proudly.

"For them all, Cartiron. For them all," Omallix added, as they all looked back at the viewscreen. The video feed seemed to be speeding up, but Omallix soon realized it was Cruger moving faster than ever before.

* * *

Inside the simulator, laser blasts were sent from the Rangers' weapons and they collided with the approaching fireball projectiles shot from the Fericks. The Fericks were all marching in straight lines of ten, towards the five Rangers. Decked out in S.W.A.T. mode, they stood in a straight line of their own, firing their Delta Enforcers. It didn't take long before they had completely destroyed the first line of ten Fericks. There were, however, nine more lines of ten getting closer. 

When they were too close, the Red Ranger yelled to his comrades.

"Split up," he yelled, "Eighteen a piece."

Beneath her helmet, the Pink Ranger at his side, grimaced. No real fight could be this coordinated, she thought. She didn't realize they were counting how many each was to destroy. The Rangers all scattered in different directions, taking defensive stances. Everyone except for the Green Ranger. Quinn took the offensive route.

The approaching army of Fericks began to fan out and target the Rangers. Quinn, however, went running right into the middle of the group, blasting away with his Delta Enforcer. In a matter of moments, the Green Ranger's body came flying back out of the crowd, crashing to the ground.

"Ow, that really hurt," Quinn yelled. He didn't have time to deal with the pain in his back, as four Fericks were coming for him. He pointed his weapon at them and began firing.

Nearby, the Yellow Ranger was running around a building, hoping to launch an attack from behind the army. Six Fericks, however, had sensed her movement and were now coming at her from that direction.

"Oops," Z said. "Looks like time for Plan B!"

She turned to go back the way she came, but there were six more Fericks coming at her in that direction. They backed her into a corner, as she began firing wildly at the group of robots, destroying several of them. But, they just kept coming, firing at her, using their blasters' alternate mode, which caused streams of fire to be shot towards her.

A few blocks away, the Blue & Pink Rangers met up. "How bout we take them together?" Syd said.

"Back to back?" Bridge wondered.

"Yep," Syd said.

The Blue & Pink Rangers stood back to back, as a horde of Fericks marched into their area. The two of them began firing at anything moving in their direction, taking out almost a dozen. There were two dozen more, waiting for their turn.

The Red Ranger found himself once again at the center of a Ferick onslaught. He blasted two of them, but four more were too close. They started to grab for his Delta Enforcer, as two more replaced their fallen soldiers. The six gathered around him, causing him to crouch down to the ground. They were strong and Sky was tired, but he'd never admit to it. He used all of his strength to push upward, pushing four of them away. He cracked his Delta Enforcer on the skull of the remaining two. He fired his weapon at the other four, but only two blasts came out, before the weapon died. He looked closer and saw that he had actually cracked the power module.

"Time to take a page out of Bridge's book," Sky said, as he began swinging the broken Delta Enforcer at the approaching Fericks.

He saw that more were coming after him on the horizon. He looked around for his comrades. The ones he could see were clearly in as much trouble as he was. Sky took a deep breath and then gave up.

"End simulation!" he screamed.

Nothing happened. The Fericks kept coming.

"End simulation!" he screamed.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Cruger stormed down the hallways, walking at a fast pace. He was almost finished with his mission. He had only one more thing to accomplish. He turned a few more corners and reached his destination. He entered the Command Center, and was instantly unsettled. There were two officers stationed there. They didn't bother him as much as the female standing at the control console in the middle of the room. She looked up and saw his surprised demeanor. 

"I know. I know," Kat said, "Surprised to see me? I'm happy to report the repairs on S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 are complete. It's ready for action."

"Yes," Cruger said, caught off-guard. "Good."

His brain was working overtime, as he walked closer to Dr. Kat Manx. He glanced at the other two officers also in the room, G'laktu and Hanson. He then turned back to Kat.

"Uh, Kat, I think something may be wrong," Cruger said.

Kat's smile faded, replaced by a frown. "What's up, sir?"

"The Rangers. They've been training for a very long time in the simulator. I haven't been able to contact them," Cruger explained.

"What is he doing?" Jintari asked out of shock.

"He's going to expose us," Charlie yelled to Omallix.

"Wait! Just wait," Omallix said, as they all turned their attentions back to the viewscreen.

'Come on, Kat,' Felix thought to himself. 'You know something's wrong with him. You have to.'

From her station, Kat activated a few controls and then she looked even more troubled. "I think you're right. I'm not getting any response from the Rangers, but the sensors show they are inside the simulator."

"Maybe you should get a crew and head down there," Cruger ordered. "I'll be here for a while."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way, now," Kat said as she headed for the door. She glanced at the two officers working inside. "Hanson, I could use your help."

The female officer, Hanson, joined Kat and they rushed out of the Command Center. Cruger let out a low growl, as he saw the tall alien G'laktu still present. He was going to need to be alone to pull this off. He walked up behind G'laktu slowly.

"Officer?"

"Sir?" G'laktu shouted, as he turned, startled to see Cruger so close.

"I left an important data card in my office. I need it for something I'm working on. Will you retrieve it for me?" Cruger asked.

"Of course, sir," G'laktu. "Although, I probably shouldn't leave the Command Center empty, sir."

"It's not empty, Officer. I'm not going anywhere. Now move," Cruger said, sternly.

G'laktu didn't hesitate. He went walking out of the Command Center, at a brisk pace.

* * *

"Again, I ask, what is he doing?" Jintari spoke from his control station. "He's going to ruin everything." 

"None of that matters now, Jintari," Omallix spoke from his throne. "Once the next phase is complete, it won't matter who knows the truth. They will all be destroyed."

* * *

Inside the simulator, Sky began to panic. He didn't want it to show, as he kicked away another Ferick and called out. "End simulation!" 

He was soon joined by the Blue & Pink Rangers.

"What's going on?" Syd asked.

"Why won't it stop?" Bridge wondered.

"I don't know. Call for help," Sky said to Syd, as she handed him her Delta Enforcer. He & Bridge fired on the Fericks approaching the trio. Behind them, the Pink Ranger crouched low to the ground to avoid the sounds of lasers colliding with fire, grabbing her morpher.

"Commander Cruger!" she yelled. "Can you hear me? We need assistance."

There was no response. Syd activated her morpher's communication once again.

"Kat, it's Syd. We've got trouble inside the simulator. Kat? Kat!"

Still getting nothing, she returned her morpher to its holster behind her and stood back up.

"Something is wrong. I'm not getting through to anyone outside the simulator," she said.

"So, what do we do?" Bridge asked, looking at Sky.

Beneath his helmet, Sky took a deep breath, as he passed Syd her Delta Enforcer. He walked over to a fallen Ferick. He clamped his boot down on the shoulder of the robot and ripped its arm-mounted fire blaster off. He did it again to another and started firing with the blasters. They had enough fire power to destroy their own robots. He looked back at his comrades.

"We fight," Sky yelled. "Get to the others and tell them what's going on. I'll think of some way to get us out of here."

He ran off towards another group of Fericks, as Syd & Bridge shared a troubled glance, before running off in the direction of the Yellow and Green Rangers. Bridge spotted Z and shot his Enforcer, nailing a Ferick whom Z didn't see behind her.

"Thanks," she yelled. "We're getting pounded."

"I know. There's a problem. Sky can't end the program and we can't call for help," Bridge explained.

"That's bad," Z said, as she continued to fire on the Fericks approaching them.

Nearby, the Pink Ranger came to the aide of her green teammate. "Quinn, we've got trouble. We're locked in and no one's answering outside."

"Uh oh," was all Quinn could say, as they took cover from the flying fireballs coming at them. Small fires had popped up all over the areas, thanks to the blasts.

As Syd crouched down, behind a metal dumpster next to Quinn, she noticed something else that worried her. She glanced at Quinn's back and noticed a snag in his uniform.

"Quinn," she called out. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Quinn looked surprised, as Syd touched the wound on his back, which caused him to wince. "Ow."

"This is not good," Syd said.

"I thought the simulator's safety protocols didn't allow bloodshed?"

"They don't. This means they're not working either," Syd said, as she peeked over the dumpster, scanning the battlefield looking for their leader. She had to tell Sky about the safety protocols, before he got himself killed.

* * *

Outside the simulator, Kat Manx came storming into the area, flanked by a group of technicians and officers. They stopped in front of the doorway, which didn't open when Kat stepped closer to it. Kat looked at the comm panel and noticed the damage. 

"Oh no," she said.

She knelt down, with Hanson, who opened the maintenance hatch near the floor. Kat glanced inside and was shocked at what she saw.

"What in the world?" Kat said, completely blown away by the damage she saw. "Who could have done this?"

* * *

Officer G'laktu walked quickly and it didn't take long for him to reach Commander Cruger's office. He activated the doors to gain entrance and was almost surprised they weren't locked. He was even more surprised by what he walked in on. G'laktu rushed to Dr. Sevarus' side. The doctor was bleeding from the head. The purple fluids oozed from the wound. G'laktu knelt beside him. 

"Doctor, what happened?"

Sevarus was groggy and could barely speak through the pain. "Cruger...trouble...wrong...Cruger...tell Kat...alert...Rangers," Sevarus grunted out. "Go." G'laktu ran from the office, knowing exactly where to find Kat and the Rangers.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, it didn't take long for Cruger to put his plan into action. He furiously typed in the needed commands and access codes. His voice was all the authorization the computer needed to confirm the orders. 

"Delta Command Base Autodestruct Sequence...Activated," the computer voice spoke.

"Silent countdown," Cruger ordered. He had already rigged the systems not to trigger the alarms or an evacuation message. Cruger stood in triumph at the main control console in the middle of the Command Center. He let out a howl, taking great pride in his victory.

However, at that moment, he was no longer alone.

"What are you doing?"

Cruger looked up to see that the one who had entered was Isinia.

"Well, hello, wife."

"Don't call me that!" Isinia shouted.

Cruger tilted his head slightly, looking confused, as he walked slowly closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I've finally figured it all out. You can't call me wife because you're not my husband!" she yelled.

He got close enough to grab her wrist in his tight grasp. She let out a low moan of pain, as he pulled her closer to his face.

"You're right about that," Cruger said, in a low dark tone.

* * *

In southern Newtech City, the ash was still blowing in the wind and a construction crew was off for the day. Their project was the demolition of a falling, condemned building. Deep inside that building, in the basement, in the darkness a Sirian Commander laid on a cold, concrete floor. His head pressed against the concrete and his hands locked behind his back. On the level above him, the sun could be seen reflecting through the broken pieces of glass outside the wrecked structure. Over a dozen Fericks marched in a perimeter around the area. Their blasters were drawn and they were programmed to make sure that no one got inside, until this building was completely destroyed, along with everything inside. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Imposter, 2

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"IMPOSTER, 2"**

The Red Ranger marched on.

There were ten, maybe twenty Fericks coming towards him. He shot at them using their own artillery. He struggled to get the perfect grip on the fire blasters he had ripped from two of the Fericks' fallen robot brethren. The metal was hot in his hands. Thankfully, he was still morphed, or he was sure he would be suffering some major burns.

Sky marched forward, keeping his head moving, looking in every possible direction. If a Ferick got too close, he switched firing techniques, employing the blaster's fire stream mode. He soon discovered, however, that it didn't keep the machines at bay. They didn't care about the heat. They didn't care about the fire. They were incapable of caring at all.

Two of them got too close. He fired off the weapons, but one of the Fericks swatted his arm. The steel fist hurt Sky, as it came crashing down on his wrist, knocking one of the blasters from his hand. He tried to grab for it, but the second Ferick had took hold of his other arm. The Red Ranger quickly used his free hand to land a blow to the Ferick's head. The robot stumbled, but he took Sky's other blaster with him. The second one came closer, but he scored a swift kick, knocking him away. Both Fericks stopped in their tracks a few feet away. They simply raised their weapons.

The Red Ranger was defenseless, as the robots aimed.

"This is gonna hurt," Sky said, beneath his helmet, as he waited for the impact.

Part of him almost blinked, until he saw another figure jump in front of him, shielding him from the blast.

"Syd?"

The Pink Ranger stood in front of Red, with her arms outstretched, totally blocking the incoming fireballs. But, she wasn't pink. She wasn't even morphed, Sky noticed. Her entire body sparkled, almost clear. She looked to be made of pure diamond. The fireballs all deflected off of her. Syd quickly maneuvered her arms to deflect them back at the two Fericks, destroying them.

"Syd, what are you doing?" the Red Ranger yelled.

A second later, more fireballs were headed their way. The two dived out of the street, taking cover behind a parked car. Syd transformed back to her normal state.

"Glad I wore my diamond earrings today," Syd said, with a half smile.

"Why'd you demorph?" Sky asked.

"You were in trouble. Using my genetic power was the first idea that popped in my head."

"Thanks," Sky said.

"We are a team, right?" Syd said, glaring at Sky, who instantly thought back to the last time one of them saved the other. He scolded Syd then for doing exactly what he did just now. He nodded to her affirmatively.

"Besides, we can't very well beat these things without our Red Ranger," Syd said.

"What do you mean?"

"The safety protocols aren't working," Syd said.

"I'm starting to think the Fericks are the only thing working in this simulator," Sky said, before getting back to his feet. "We have to go help the others."

"Right," Syd said, as she grabbed her morpher. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

The Red & Pink Rangers ran back out onto the battlefield, joining their comrades, who were firing at the Fericks with everything they had. But, what they had was getting tired. The Rangers had been at this for hours, in training and now in action. Their bodies couldn't take much more...and neither could their powers.

As the Yellow, Blue, Pink & Green Rangers fired their Delta Enforcers at the approaching line of Fericks, the Red Ranger had drawn his twin Delta Blasters. The smaller weapons didn't do as much damage, but it was all he had at the moment, thanks to his Delta Enforcer's collision with the head of a Ferick earlier. What the Rangers didn't realize at that moment was that a small group of Fericks was approaching from behind. Unlike B-Squad, they had no honor. The robots aimed their fire blasters at the Rangers' backs and fired.

The momentum of the blasts sent the Rangers a few feet off the ground, as their uniforms sparked with heavy damage. As they came crashing to the street below, they could feel their power dropping, until it was gone.

The five B-Squad cadets struggled to raise their heads, holding their battered bodies. They were forcefully demorphed and too tired to try again. Things had gotten worse and there was no end in sight. There weren't 100 Fericks left, but they were still outnumbered.

* * *

Outside the simulator, the swift hands of Dr. Kat Manx were hard at work, trying to end the program. The circuits had been fried very badly. She had her technicians working in another maintenance hatch nearby. She knew in her gut that the Rangers were in trouble inside. Her mind was still racing as to who could have done this damage. She was about to get her answer. 

The almost seven-foot tall Kemtarian S.P.D. Officer, G'laktu came running onto the scene. He spotted Kat on her knees, working.

"Dr. Manx, we've got another problem," G'laktu said.

"What is it now?"

"It's Commander Cruger..." G'laktu started.

Kat immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at the officer, towering above her.

"...He attacked Dr. Sevarus," G'laktu finished.

"What?"

"Commander Cruger sent me to get a data card. I found the doctor practically unconscious in his office. He was bleeding. He told me what happened. He said I needed to alert you and the Rangers."

"Commander Cruger?" Kat's mind raced even more, as she struggled to make sense of what she was hearing. Cruger was the one who sent G'laktu to his office. Cruger was the one who sent her here. Could he have trapped the Rangers and if he did, why?

"Where's he now?"

"Uh, I left him in the Command Center."

Kat was starting to get some ideas and none of them were good. It sounded like Cruger wanted to be alone in the Command Center. Kat got to her feet, with G'laktu's help. She gave the tall officer a serious glance.

"Help Hanson and the others free the Rangers. I think they're in major trouble," Kat said, as she grabbed the laser pistol from G'laktu's holster.

"Wait," G'laktu said, "Where are you going?"

"The Command Center," Kat said, as she held the weapon tight in her hand, hoping she wasn't about to use it on one of her oldest friends.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kat to get to the Command Center. As she approached the doors, she raised the S.P.D. regulation firearm. Her footsteps got slower, more calculated, as she crept closer to the doors. When she got close enough, they opened automatically. 

Kat stepped inside, letting her laser pistol guide her in. Once her eyes scanned the room, she got an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Command Center was empty. Kat looked around at each of the monitors, looking confused. What was Cruger after? Why was he doing all of this?

"Something's wrong," Kat said aloud.

It was then, that she approached the main control console in the middle of the room. She put her blaster down, as she noticed the graphic on the control screen counting down.

"4 minutes," Kat spoke aloud. It was then that she knew exactly what she was looking at. Her hands started gliding over the controls almost faster than they had worked on the simulator moments ago. However, she soon found she was locked out of every system that would have allowed her to stop the countdown.

...and the Delta Command Base's destruction.

Outside Headquarters, the Shadow ATV came roaring out of the base, with the fake Doggie at the controls and Isinia Cruger thrown over his lap, fighting to get free of the imposter. Soon, the ATV was out of sight, far from the destruction that he had set in motion behind him.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's floating base in orbit of Earth, the leader of the villainous group was screaming with pride. 

"This is it!" he yelled, in his dark metallic tone. "I can feel the destruction of S.P.D. within my grasp."

"It will go down in history as the fault of Commander Cruger," Jintari added. "His legacy will forever be destroyed."

"I don't think I could feel any better about the whole thing, unless maybe I were getting payback on the one who imprisoned me in the first place," Omallix said, in his dark tone.

"It is a small price to pay for a stunning victory, my lord," Cartiron said happily at his side, thinking back to how he baited the real Doggie Cruger and locked him away so his imposter could take his place.

"It will be a stunning victory, indeed, Cartiron," Charlie chimed in, standing a few feet away, next to Doctor Felix, who was staring at the floor, looking completely defeated. Charlie smiled at him. "Poor Dr. Felix doesn't seem to be as happy as the rest of us," she said.

"Why should I be?" he said, somberly. "You've all gone too far."

"You went right there with us, doctor," Omallix said. "Do not forget it was your genetic research and superior skills in the laboratory that created that perfect clone of Doggie Cruger."

"I only did it because you forced me too, you monster!"

"Hold your tongue, doctor, or I'll rip it out," Charlie said, angrily, as she got in the doctor's face.

"No, no, Charlie," Omallix said. "I like anger, especially when it comes from someone so weak."

"I may be weak," Felix said, through his gritted, angry teeth. "But the Power Rangers are not. They are a team. They will survive this and when they do, you'll all be brought to justice."

"Even if the Rangers survive the simulator, Doctor, they will still go up in smoke, with the rest of their Command Base," Omallix said, finally, ending with a long, maniacal laugh that sent a shiver down Felix's spine.

* * *

Inside the simulator, the Rangers struggled to get to their feet, as a group of Fericks was bearing down on them. Sky crawled into the middle of the group, as the robots had their weapons drawn. They fired at the unmorphed cadets. Sky used his genetic ability to create a large forcefield, shielding them from the blast. The fireballs scorched the sidewalk around them, creating clouds of smoke. The five Rangers scurried away, hiding in a nearby alleyway. Sky turned to his comrades. 

"All right, guys. I know we're all tired, but we have to hold on," he said.

"I wouldn't suggest remorphing," Bridge said, "It'll only do more damage to our bodies, if we're not strong enough to hold the morph."

"We need time," Z said.

"We need help," Quinn added.

"Well, until we get some, we have to help ourselves," Sky said. "Just think and defend yourselves. Use whatever's around. Use your genetic powers. They're about all we have left."

"Then, I guess I have nothing left," Quinn said, somberly.

"Quinn, just stay here, hidden out of the way," Sky said, "We'll hold them off for as long as we can. Keep trying your morpher to call for help."

Quinn nodded somberly, as his four B-Squad comrades ran back out into the fray. He leaned his back against one of the buildings and slid to the ground, as he grabbed his morpher and activated its communications mode.

"Help, Please," he spoke into the device, desperately.

A few meters away, Bridge was attempting to rip a fire blaster off the arm of a fallen Ferick.

"How did Sky do this?" he said aloud, as he couldn't seem to get the blaster detached.

At that moment, a Ferick came marching by. It spotted the Blue Ranger crouched down with his back to the machine. It aimed its weapon at his head.

"Hiya!"

Bridge turned quickly to see the arm of the Ferick swatted away from his head, by a flying kick. Then, he saw the kick had come from Z.

"Z," Bridge called out, with a smile.

Then, he saw the Ferick get kicked from another direction.

"...and Z."

Then, another one of Z's holographic forms appeared, joining the second. They double kicked the Ferick to the ground and stomped on it, breaking the robot's neck.

"...and Z," Bridge repeated.

The real Z pulled her friend to his feet. "We have to stick together," she said, as she pulled him behind her. Within seconds, she duplicated herself, creating three more. All six Z's stood in a circle, with Bridge in the middle. "Let me know what's coming, Bridge."

"How am I supposed to see over all of these...you's?"

Z grimaced. "Uh, use your psychic powers?"

"Oh, right," Bridge said, as he closed his eyes and focused. "Two more coming this way, at 2 o'clock."

"My clock or your clock?"

"Yours, the main you I mean," Bridge responded.

The metallic beings were on top of them. Z immediately responded, using her duplicates to kick the Ferick away and stomp on him, as the circle stayed in formation.

"Uh oh," Bridge said.

"What?"

"Not good. I'm sensing that there are still 42 Fericks left," Bridge said.

Another Ferick attacked in front of Z. She used her strength to twist the robot's blaster arm. With the help of her two closest duplicates, she broke the Ferick's arm, using it to fire back at the robot, destroying it. "Make that 41."

Several yards away, Sky & Syd ducked the fireballs coming their way. Six of the robots were marching right for them. Syd turned and looked behind them, seeing six more coming.

"Cover me," Syd screamed.

Sky nodded, as he erected a blue forcefield in front of them. It was big enough to shield them both from the half-dozen in front of them. Syd turned her back to Sky and grabbed a tire iron lying on the street with both hands.

"Fists of iron!"

Syd yelled, as both of her hands turned to heavy black iron. The Fericks were getting closer, using their weapons in fire stream mode. She could feel the heat getting closer. She waited until they were just in range, then pushed herself off the ground and into the air. As she launched towards them, her entire body became iron. She swung herself right through the robots, damaging all six, before she hit the ground and reverted to her normal state. Sky trotted backwards, still deflecting the Fericks in front of them. He knelt beside her.

"Good job," he said.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about all this," Sky apologized.

"You're apologizing now?"

"Look, I don't know if were gonna get out of here in one piece, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Sky said.

"I accept," Syd said, "Now, what are we gonna do about those six? They don't seem like they're gonna run out of ammo anytime soon."

"Hey, over here!"

Sky & Syd shared a troubled glance and looked past the approaching Fericks. Behind them, stood Quinn Gray.

"Oh no," Sky whispered, as he sighed in disappointment.

Quinn got their attention. All six of them turned to him and started marching towards him.

"Quinn, run!" Sky yelled.

At that moment, Quinn wanted to run. His feet, however, were killing him. They had been, ever since he demorphed. It was a pain he had been coping with for almost a month now. However, he couldn't just stay back and let the others fight alone. He backed up slowly, as the Fericks marched forward. He realized that their range must be quite short, since they never fired unless they were close to the Rangers. He knew if he stayed ten feet away, he should be okay.

"Quinn, go!" Syd yelled. Next to her, Z & Bridge came running, seeing what was going on. Sky's mind started racing, as he tried to come up with a way to save his comrade.

"Everyone, grab your weapons. Set them to full power. When I say fire, I want you to give it all you got," Sky said, as he started running towards Quinn.

"Sky, wait!" Syd yelled.

"Our laser pistols won't hurt the Fericks," Z yelled to him.

"Don't aim for the Fericks," Sky said, as he ran faster, with his eyes locked on Quinn.

"What's he talking about?" Bridge wondered.

Sky grabbed Quinn from behind and pulled him towards a nearby building. It was a two-level clothing store. He threw Quinn inside, as the Fericks were getting closer. Sky yelled to the rest of B-Squad before ducking inside.

"Bring it down!" Sky said.

"What?" Syd yelled. "No. You'll be killed."

"I have a plan," Sky said, as he dodged an incoming fireball. "Once the Fericks are inside, destroy the building."

The six Fericks were now joined by three more. All eight marched right into the store, behind Sky. Moments later, Syd, Bridge & Z all exchanged troubled looks. They heard the blasts inside the building. They took a deep breath together and fired on the second floor, causing the whole place to collapse.

The three B-Squad members stood in shock at the rubble. Then, a slight rumbling was heard. The three went closer to the wreckage, as a mound of debris came flying off the top of the fallen structure. The trio could make out Sky's forcefield, moving upwards. Sky was beneath it, along with Quinn, whom he had shielded. Bridge & the girls helped them climb out of the debris.

"Cruger would kill you if he saw what just happened," Z said to Sky.

"You okay?" Syd asked them. Sky & Quinn both nodded.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked, as he bent over, holding his hurting ankles.

"There's still 20 more coming this way," Bridge surmised.

"I hate to say it, but I'm out of ideas," Sky said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not," Bridge said. "End simulation!"

He yelled, but nothing happened. They all gave him crazy looks.

"Come on guys," Bridge said, "Maybe if we yell loud enough, all together, it'll work."

"Bridge, it's a computer. You know as well as we do that it doesn't work like that," Sky explained.

"What have we got to lose?"

"Uh, we could alert the last 20 Fericks to where we are," Z said.

"Let's just do it and get it over with," Syd said.

The five stood together and gathered their strength. They all looked up and screamed.

"End simulation!"

"Please," Bridge added.

At that moment, the burned and battle-scarred streets of Newtech City flickered away, replaced with the simulator room. They all breathed sighs of relief and started cheering Bridge. Then, the room flickered and the program was back on. The remaining Fericks were now coming their way. Everyone looked to Bridge, as their smiles faded.

"Crap," Bridge said, somberly.

* * *

"I almost had it," G'laktu yelled, slamming his fist on the floor. He went back to work on the controls. Kat had done half of the work, but he was having trouble reconnecting the shutdown command subroutines. 

About a mile away, the Shadow ATV was speeding down the street. The imposter Cruger stared down at Isinia, who had seemed to stop her struggle to get off.

"Don't worry, wife. Everything will be over soon...for you and S.P.D.," he said.

Then, Isinia lifted her head.

"I told you not to call me wife!" She yelled, as she opened her mouth and clenched down on his wrist.

The clone's hand tightened on the controls and the ATV began to spin out of control. Isinia went flying from the vehicle. She rolled onto the ground and came to a stop a few feet away. She looked up, just as the cloned Cruger was getting off the ride himself.

"You bit me!"

"There's more where that came from," Isinia growled.

The fake Cruger pulled the Shadow Saber from its sheath. "Then I guess it's time to put you down."

He went running towards her, slashing at her, but Isinia rolled away, causing him to hit a car, which started to spark, from the force of the Shadow Saber. He turned quickly to see her mount the Shadow ATV and start the engine.

"Hey!"

"Bye," Isinia said, as she started up the vehicle and went speeding down the street. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was doing, but she had gotten the vehicle moving and she wasn't going to stop it.

The clone, however, had the opposite in mind. He ran after the ATV, using all of the strength in his body. He set his sights on one spot, as he ran. He raised the Shadow Saber in his hand and threw it like a javelin. The sword pierced the back tire of the vehicle, sending it spinning out of control.

Isinia screamed, as she crashed. She was hurting, as she tried to pull herself up. It was then that someone else pulled her up. It was the fake Cruger. He grabbed her again by the wrist.

"Naughty little bitch," he said, as he dragged her off.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Command Base, Officer G'laktu worked as fast as he could, remembering every bit of training he had in repairing systems like the ones on the simulator. Little did he know that inside that simulation, the Power Rangers' lives depended on him. 

The smoke and destruction was all around them. The sounds of approaching footsteps made it all worse. Knowing there were still 20 Fericks seeking to destroy them, the B-Squad stood on their feet, waiting for the inevitable. They stood side by side, ready to fight whatever came their way.

It was then that the Fericks came into sight, out of the smoke and shadows. It looked like all twenty. Sky knew it was. He had set the program to send the Fericks in waves of twenty. He took a deep breath as he glanced to his left. Z and Quinn were staring straight ahead at what was coming their way. He looked to his right and saw Syd and Bridge doing the same. He was truly sorry. He knew the downfall of B-Squad was about to come and it was all thanks to him. He turned to face the approaching Fericks, with his team by his side.

Quinn subconsciously counted their steps, knowing that when they came within ten feet, they were going to fire. The pain in his feet had almost subsided, as had the wound on his back. He figured he must be too worried about the pain that was about to be inflicted on him to think about those things.

The Fericks reached that last step and then the program went dead. The Rangers all looked around at the white wall of the simulator room. They stayed in their places for several seconds, wondering if the program was only flickering like before, but nothing happened. It was over.

"Thank god," Syd said.

"I'm happy to say, this training session is over," Sky said.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here," Quinn chimed.

Bridge ran for the door and slammed right into it, falling to the floor. His comrades helped him get back up to his feet.

"Ow" was all Bridge could say.

"The door's jammed or something," Z said.

Then, they heard a tapping sound.

"What is that?" Syd asked.

"Shh," Quinn put his ear to the door and listened close to the tapping.

"I think it's Morse code," Quinn said. "They're saying they can't get the door controls to work. They're asking if the program was shut down."

Quinn grabbed his laser pistol and used it to start tapping a response.

"How did you know how to do that?" Z asked.

"Languages are kinda my thing. Morse code is basically a language transmitted numerically," Quinn said, with a smile. "Anyway, I told them the program stopped, but we can't access the doors from our side either."

"Not totally true," Sky said, with a sigh, before grabbing his laser pistol. "Tell them to stand back from the door, Quinn."

Quinn tapped the message on the door, as his comrades all stood clear. He joined them, as Sky took aim at the doors, blasting them with his laser pistol. The pistol's highest level blast was just enough to blow a hole in the middle of the doors. After the smoke cleared, they each climbed out. G'laktu, Hanson and the repair crew were waiting on the other side.

"Any idea how this happened?" G'laktu asked.

"We were training with Commander Cruger and he left. Then, we couldn't get out," Sky explained.

"Commander Cruger seems to be responsible for a lot going on around here," G'laktu explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain on the way. Kat went after him in the Command Center," G'laktu explained, as they all ran off in that direction, together.

* * *

The doors to the Command Center opened. Kat took a moment to look up and see the pleasant arrivals. She smiled. 

"Rangers, I'm glad you made it out the simulator," Kat said, as she immediately turned her attentions back to the control console. Officer G'laktu went to his aft station and took his post.

"Barely in one piece," Sky said. "My Delta Enforcer's gonna need some work."

"That's easily replaceable," Kat said, "unlike the Delta Command Base."

B-Squad gathered around her, peeking at what she was doing.

"Autodestruct?" Z said aloud.

"Apparently Commander Cruger set it," Kat revealed.

"What has gotten into him?" Syd asked.

"I don't know, but he's clearly out to get rid of you and apparently S.P.D. Headquarters," Kat said.

"Can you deactivate the autodestruct, Kat?" Bridge asked.

"I think so. It's just a matter of rerouting the communications subroutines of the system and resetting the access codes to wipe out Commander Cruger's clearance and allow me to get inside the system," Kat said, as her fingers continued to move swiftly over the controls.

"Sounds complicated," Syd said, "even for you."

"Well, it might not be so bad, if I wasn't trying to beat the clock," Kat said, as she looked at the ticking clock. There were only 2 minutes and 42 seconds left.

"Where's Cruger?" Sky said, furiously. "He's got some explaining to do?"

"I have no idea," Kat said, "When I got here, he was gone."

"Let's find him," Sky said to B-Squad, as they headed for the doors. "Quinn, you stay here, just in case Cruger comes back."

"Right," Quinn responded, staying behind.

"Wait!" Kat yelled. "You guys are hurt. You should go to the Infirmary."

"We'll deal," Sky said, as they all went trotting out.

* * *

It didn't take long for Z & Bridge to arrive at Cruger's office. They walked inside to find a horrifying sight. Purple blood was smeared on the wall and floor. Z took a closer look, as Bridge walked behind Cruger's desk and picked up the remains of Dr. Sevarus' LCD data pad. 

"This is from the Infirmary," Bridge said.

"G'laktu was right. Cruger attacked Dr. Sevarus," Z said. "I don't understand."

* * *

The living quarters that were assigned to Commander Cruger and his wife were also empty. Syd & Sky looked around, but didn't see much out of place. Sky grabbed his morpher, as he wandered into Cruger's bedroom. 

"Bridge, you find anything?"

"Only the remnants of Cruger's attack on Dr. Sevarus," Bridge's voice came through over the morpher.

Sky winced. He didn't understand what was going on. Why would Cruger turn against them?

"We haven't found anything here either," Sky said. "We should keep looking. Check in with Quinn; see how Kat's doing on the autodestruct situation. We may have to evacuate everyone really quick if she can't stop it."

"Will do," Bridge said, before signing off.

"Sky, check this out," Syd's voice called out to him.

Sky walked back to the main area of the quarters, where Syd was standing near the door, holding a housing brochure. He walked over to her, looking confused.

"What?"

"Look at this," Syd said, as she held up the brochure. There was a message scribbled on it, in red ink.

"HE'S NOT DOGGIE"

Syd & Sky exchanged troubled glances and went running out of the room.

* * *

Isinia's groans of pain were the only thing heard inside the warehouse. Cruger's clone dragged her inside. She grabbed at his hand, trying to wrestle her arm from his grip. The clone threw her against a wall, letting go. 

"You're a monster," Isinia said. "Why don't you just show me your true form? We both know you are not Anubis Cruger."

"This is my true form," the clone spoke. "Or maybe it's another form you'd prefer to see, my dear."

The fake Cruger pulled out the Shadow morpher.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Within seconds, Isinia was once again shocked. Standing before her was a creature that looked exactly like S.P.D.'s Shadow Ranger.

"How?" Isinia asked.

"I'm a lot more like Doggie Cruger than you think," the fake Shadow Ranger said, laughing loudly.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Kat's fingers worked furiously, as the countdown reached 21 seconds. Nearby Quinn Gray leaned against a wall, as he took a deep breath. 

"You'd think you were the one fighting the clock," Kat said to him, as she fingers worked swiftly.

"Should you be talking while you're holding all of our lives in your hands?"

"I shouldn't, but then I wouldn't be known as much of a genius if I couldn't multitask," Kat said, as she smiled and took a deep breath.

"Autodestruct Sequence Aborted," the computer's female voice announced loudly.

"Way to go, Kat," Quinn said, giving her a high five.

"Thank you. Now what's ailing you?"

"Take your pick," Quinn said as he turned around, revealing the tear in his uniform and a deep scratch.

"Ouch," Kat said aloud. "There's more?"

"My feet are killing me, but what's new?"

"Still?"

"Yeah, and there's still no clue about what's causing it," Quinn said.

Kat looked troubled, as she glanced down at Quinn's feet. Her mind raced, wondering if there was something she needed to say to him.

"Quinn," Kat started. "There's something I think you need to know."

Quinn looked curious to hear what Kat had to say, just as B-Squad came running in.

"We heard the autodestruct go down," Z announced.

"Yeah, just in time. There were only seconds left," Kat said, turning her focus away from Quinn. "Any luck locating Cruger?"

"No," Bridge said. "We've looked all over."

"But, Sky & I may have found something," Syd said, as she showed Kat the brochure.

"This is Isinia's handwriting," Kat said.

"There's no sign of her either," Sky stated.

"You don't think he kidnapped his own wife, do you?" Quinn wondered.

"I don't think anything that DC has done in the last few hours makes any sense," Z stated.

"Maybe that's because he's not Doggie Cruger."

Everyone turned to see Dr. Shivan Sevarus walking in. His head was bandaged.

"Dr. Sevarus, are you all right?" Kat asked.

"I'll be fine. That dog packs quite a lot of power, though," Sevarus revealed.

"But, you just said it's not Cruger?" Syd spoke.

"It isn't. It's a clone."

"A clone?" Z repeated.

"Yes and a very good one at that," Sevarus said, as he walked over to the main console and input some data, which brought up two holographic projections showing the body of Doggie Cruger. "He's identical to Cruger in almost every way. It wasn't until I compared his physical to the last exam he had in the Infirmary, that I noticed the difference. There's a slight variance in his blood chemistry. Typically, when cloning occurs, doctors are unable to completely duplicate a being's DNA. There's just not enough there to replicate, so they have to fill in the gaps. It's clear that the clone's body chemistry is a little off."

"Wow," Bridge said. "A clone of Commander Cruger. That explains why he didn't morph earlier. But wait. If he's a clone, where's the real Doggie?"

"He's not in the base," Sevarus said. "I ran a bioscan of the entire Academy. He's not here and neither is his clone."

"We already figured that out," Sky said, as he thought. "Is there some way you can expand the bioscan and find the clone in the city?"

"I think so," Kat said, as her hands started dancing across the controls once again. "With Dr. Sevarus' help, we should be able to locate..."

Kat's voice trailed off as she found something else in her preliminary scan. "Wait a minute. I'm picking up Doggie's morpher. It's been activated. He's in a warehouse a few miles away."

"The clone must have gotten to him while he was morphed," Z said.

"No," Sevarus said, as he looked at the readings. "It's not Anubis. It's the clone."

"What?" Syd said, shocked. "The clone can morph?"

"If his body chemistry is close enough to Commander Cruger's, he could," Kat revealed, as she took a closer look at the bioscans. "There's someone else there with him. It's another Sirian. It's female."

"Isinia," Z said, worried. "Guys, she's in trouble. We have to help her."

"I think enough time has passed since the last morph," Syd said.

"I'm game," Quinn said.

The five B-Squad Rangers joined side by side, with Sky standing in the middle. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, all eyes were still on the viewscreen, which showed them nothing but a warehouse and Isinia Cruger. Omallix let out a low moan of anger. 

"Sir," Jintari spoke from his station, knowing he was about to anger his leader. "The Delta Command Base is still standing."

"What?"

"The autodestruct didn't complete. Somehow it was deactivated. It's the only way," Jintari explained.

Omallix slammed his fists together out of anger, as he jumped out of his seat and joined Jintari.

"How can this be?"

"Kat Manx," Charlie said out loud. Omallix turned back to her. "It's the only thing that makes sense. She's the only who would have been able to thwart the clone's attempt."

"Good for her," Felix said, under his breath. Charlie, however, still heard him. She glared at him.

"Don't be so congratulatory, doctor. Our cloned Cruger still trapped your Rangers. They're probably drowning in their destruction as we speak," Charlie said to him.

Behind them, Omallix stormed back over to his chair.

"What is the next move now, my lord?" Cartiron asked.

"The next move is to bring S.P.D. to its knees, as always," Omallix said. "Jintari, patch me through to our Cruger."

Jintari obeyed, punching in a few controls.

"Yes, master?" the fake Shadow Ranger spoke into a small communications device tucked in his hand.

"You have failed to destroy Space Patrol Delta Headquarters," Omallix spoke. "It still stands."

"I'm sorry. I will return and see to its destruction personally," the cloned Shadow Ranger spoke.

"No," Omallix spoke. "That opportunity has passed. You've already revealed too much to them. However, you are in possession of a very valuable item to S.P.D. and I intend to make sure that they do not ever get it back."

* * *

Beneath his helmet, the cloned Cruger looked over at Isinia Cruger, trapped in his clutches inside the warehouse. 

"You heard him," he said to her and once again gave her an evil laugh. "It looks like your time's up."

"We'll see about that," a booming voice came through behind the clone.

He turned to see the arrival of the five morphed Power Rangers. The voice belonged to the Red one in the middle. He had his dual Delta Blasters drawn, while his comrades had their Deltamax Strikers ready to pounce.

"It looks like your time is up, you fake," Isinia called out to the cloned Shadow Ranger, who stood between her and salvation.

"You heard the lady," Sky said, as he moved forward, with his weapons focused on the Doggie clone. "You're under arrest."

"I'm under arrest?" he responded. "I'm the Commander here, or have you forgotten that, cadet?"

"You're not Commander Cruger," the Red Ranger spoke. "We know the truth. We know you're a clone."

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, there were moans of anger from four of the viewers. The fifth was wearing a big smile. 

"I told you the Rangers would not fall," Felix said, proudly.

"That is more than I can say for you, Doctor," Omallix yelled. "One more word and you will meet your demise here and now!"

"This is not the time to panic," Cartiron said. "The clone has the same skills as the real Cruger. We saw him destroy the Rangers before. He will do it again."

"Yes," Omallix said, angrily. "But, if he doesn't, I will make sure he regrets the day he was created."

"I know I do," Felix said, under his breath.

* * *

Down on Earth, the Rangers made their first strike. The Green & Blue Rangers launched into the air, blasting at the Shadow clone with their Deltamax Strikers. The sparks hit near his feet, causing him to stagger. 

They landed, just as the Pink & Yellow Rangers came flying off their shoulders, with their Strikers drawn, firing at his chest. The Shadow clone staggered. Red Ranger came flying over all four of his B-Squad comrades, firing repeated laser blasts from his Delta Blasters.

The Shadow clone tried to block the shots with the Shadow Saber, but only deflected one, before being struck squarely in the chest by a volley of lasers. The Shadow clone fell to the ground, but quickly rolled onto his knees and got back to his feet. The Red Ranger was right there. He went for a kick, but the Shadow clone blocked it away, quickly slashing at his chest with the Shadow Saber. Sky went flying.

Right behind him, with their Deltamax Striker swords drawn, the Yellow & Pink Rangers swiped at the cloned Cruger, doing little damage. A few sparks came from him, but he stepped right back in, slashing both females with his Saber, sending sparks through their bodies and sending them flying to the ground.

The Blue Ranger was next in line. He came running towards the Shadow clone, firing his Deltamax Striker, but this time he was ready. The Shadow clone used the Saber perfectly, deflecting each blast. The Blue Ranger launched into the air to fire again at close range, but the Shadow clone caught him in midair with a kick to the midsection, sending Bridge flying backwards and crashing into a wall of stacked boxes in the back of the warehouse.

The Shadow clone set his sights on Isinia once again and she cowered a bit, as he came towards her. From behind, the Green Ranger fired his Deltamax Striker. The Shadow clone turned, as more shots were fired. He hopped above the blasts and flipped into the air, landing behind the Green Ranger. Quinn turned around, just as the Shadow Saber was coming down for a major strike. The Green Ranger went flying to the ground, smoking. Joined by his fellow Rangers, Quinn was helped to his feet.

"I think it's time to turn it up a notch," Sky said, beneath his helmet.

The other Rangers nodded, pulling their morphers from behind them.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. mode!"

Within seconds, their normal suits were outfitted with S.W.A.T. technology. With their Delta Enforcers in hand, the Rangers stood side by side, aiming for the Shadow clone.

"Fire!"

Five blasts landed in various positions on the Shadow clone's body, sending him flying into the air and crashing to the floor in a mesh of smoke and sparks. The Shadow clone staggered to his knees.

"It's all over clone," the Red Ranger spoke.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the deadly villain was fuming. 

"No!" he screamed, before turning to Jintari. "Send in the Fericks!"

"Yes, Omallix," Jintari obeyed.

"It's time for the Rangers to face the real thing," Omallix said, watching the viewscreen intently.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the Rangers were walking towards the Shadow clone, which was still on the ground. Then, a volley of fireball projectiles landed at their feet. The five Rangers went flying backwards. As they got to their feet they saw where the blasts came from. 

"I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu," Bridge said, beneath his Blue helmet.

"No kidding," Z chimed in.

"Come on, guys," Sky spoke up. "This is what we trained for. We can do it."

"As long as we work together," Syd added.

"Let's do this," Quinn spoke, as they all sprinted into action, with weapons drawn.

* * *

Monitoring the battle from the S.P.D. Command Center, Kat & Sevarus watched, as G'laktu worked at his station nearby. 

"Looks like the Rangers could use some assistance," Kat said. "Dealing with the clone and the Fericks may be too much after the simulator."

"Well, I think I may have an answer to that," Sevarus answered, as he was looking at some readings on the main system console. "I've picked up another Sirian reading in my bioscans."

"Doggie?" Kat wondered.

"I think so," Sevarus said, as Kat looked closely at the readings.

"This says he's on the south side," Kat said, looking confused. "That makes no sense."

"Actually," G'laktu spoke up from his station. "Commander Cruger responded to an energy signature there earlier today."

"I think that's when his change in behavior started," Sevarus said. "I saw him in the Infirmary when he returned. That must be where the switch happened."

"Then I say it's time to switch them back," Kat said, as she headed for the exit. "G'laktu, you're with me. Doctor, if the Rangers call in, tell them backup's on the way."

* * *

On the south side of Newtech City, the abandoned construction site wasn't so abandoned. In the basement of a partially destroyed building, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger laid on the cold concrete floor. His eyes fluttered open for the first time since his battle with the Fericks. Cruger's mind raced, as he took in his surroundings, wondering where he was. He tried to pull himself up, as he realized his hands were tied behind his back. This was going to be a difficult escape. 

Outside, a small army of Fericks patrolled the condemned building that was set to come down in a matter of days. The machines didn't know what was inside, but they didn't care. They were programmed to make sure no one got inside and that is what they intended to do.

At that moment, the approach of sirens could be heard. The Fericks marched away from the building, their robotic feet grinding into the ashy roads as they walked. The ash was in the air, but it didn't affect the robots...or the massive vehicle roaring towards them.

The S.W.A.T. Command Truck rolled into the area at a high speed. The group of seven Fericks was crushed, as the truck rolled right over them, twisting and grinding their robotic bodies into the ground below. The sirens stopped, along with the truck. The hatch of the vehicle opened and out stepped Kat Manx.

Clad in her black active suit, Kat emerged and was immediately scanning the area. She found the signal she was after. She peeked back inside the S.W.A.T. truck, where Officer G'laktu was seated at the controls.

"Keep the engine running," Kat said.

She didn't pick up any Ferick power signatures inside, but she still had a laser pistol drawn, as she ran into the building. The structure wasn't very sound, she knew, but she also knew she couldn't fail in her mission. Kat made her way to the back of the first floor and found the stairwell. Following her scans, she descended the staircase and finally locked eyes with her target.

"Commander Cruger," Kat said, finally.

"Kat," Doggie spoke up. "I'm tied. Fericks were attacking when Cartiron jumped me from behind. That's the last thing I remember, before I woke up here. What took you so long to find me?"

"Well, sir," Kat said, as she went about untying him. "We weren't looking for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Between the Rangers getting trapped on the simulator, Headquarters set to autodestruct and Dr. Sevarus being attacked, we had our hands full," Kat said, as she freed Cruger, helping him to his feet.

"How did all that happen?"

"You can ask yourself, when you seem him," Kat said.

"What?" Cruger asked, looking completely confused.

"Omallix sent a clone of you to the base. Let's just say, he caused some major trouble and sir, he has Isinia," Kat revealed.

"Let's go," Cruger said, as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, with Kat close behind him.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the Rangers fired their Delta Enforcers at the Fericks. The Red Ranger was glad to have a working weapon, since his last had been broken in the simulator. He destroyed two of the machines as they came marching towards him. 

Nearby, the Blue Ranger was firing with his own Delta Enforcer when the Pink Ranger joined him. Side by side, they fired, sending two Fericks flying into the back wall of the warehouse. They crashed down into the boxes that Bridge had gotten personal with earlier.

The Green & Yellow Rangers were also holding their own, not losing any ground against the machines. The Yellow Ranger dived away from a stream of fire from one Ferick. She rolled to her knees and fired, destroying it. The Green Ranger was thrown to the floor by two Fericks who attacked him from behind, knocking his Enforcer to the ground. They tossed him to the floor, but he quickly rolled right over to the weapon, firing, destroying both machines, before they could aim for him.

Nearby, Isinia was watching, pleased that the Rangers were getting the upper hand. But her hand was once again hurting. Out of nowhere, she was grabbed by the Shadow clone, which held tight to her.

"You didn't think you'd be saved that easily did you?"

"You have a real problem with force. You should really learn to talk about your issues," Isinia said, through her teeth, clenched in pain.

"I don't care for talking," the fake Shadow Ranger said.

"Neither do I."

They both turned to the doorway to see Doggie Cruger enter the warehouse, followed by Kat.

"Doggie!" Isinia screamed.

"Unhand my wife," Doggie ordered, pointing to the Shadow clone.

"Whoa," the Blue Ranger spoke.

"It's Cruger," the Pink Ranger yelled, pointing to Doggie.

"He's back," the Green Ranger said.

"Yes," the Yellow Ranger chimed in.

"Welcome back, Commander," the Red Ranger yelled to Doggie.

Doggie went sprinting off towards the Shadow clone. The clone tossed Isinia to the ground and drew the Shadow Saber. Kat ran to her side, checking to make sure she was okay.

He launched towards Doggie. Both Sirians growled fiercely, having the other in their sights. The Shadow clone jumped into the air, aiming at Doggie with the saber, holding it with both hands. As he came down for the strike, Doggie ducked away. The Shadow Saber's tip struck the concrete floor. The Shadow clone took a few extra seconds to land, allowing Doggie to score a punch to the clone's exposed stomach. The Shadow clone staggered, taking his hands off the Saber. Swiftly grabbing his weapon, Doggie slashed the sword upward in one motion, swiping the Shadow clone across the chest, sending him to the ground in a flash of sparks.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, all eyes were still on the viewscreen, so no one could see the fuming metallic face of Omallix on his throne. He wasn't sitting for long, however. He jumped from his seat and stormed over to Cartiron. 

"You failed, Cartiron," Omallix sneered at his right hand monster.

"I didn't believe they would find him, my lord," Cartiron.

In her mind, Charlie grinned. Seeing Cartiron chastised by Omallix gave her pleasure. Seeing anyone at the mercy of Omallix made her happy, as long as it wasn't her.

Omallix next looked to Jintari. "And your Fericks didn't last very long, either."

"It appears that locking the Rangers inside the simulator may not have been the best course of action. They were very much prepared for the Fericks' assault," Jintari explained.

His explanation did not make Omallix happy. Their leader stood in the middle of the room, where Felix locked eyes with him, giving him a blank stare. "It appears that I will have to make sure this isn't a total loss...myself."

* * *

Down below, Doggie held his blade close to the neck of the Shadow clone. 

"What are you going to do?" the clone asked. "Destroy me?"

"Sir, it's judgment time," Sky yelled to Doggie, as he had his morpher drawn.

Doggie nodded, as the Red Ranger activated his morpher. It didn't take but a few seconds for the morpher to pronounce the clone guilty.

"Ready Rangers?" Doggie yelled.

"Ready!" the Rangers responded, holding their Delta Enforcers at attention.

"Fire!" Doggie yelled.

Doggie jumped away, as the Rangers fired at the Shadow clone with the full force of their Delta Enforcers. The resulting explosion lit up the warehouse around them all. Doggie, Kat & Isinia averted their eyes. When it was all said and done, there was nothing left but a containment card, with a familiar morphed face inside. Doggie walked over, picking up the card. Kat & Isinia joined him at his side. Kat glanced at the card.

"It's all right, sir," Kat said. "We'll be able to extract your powers from the card, just like we did with A-Squad after they were captured."

"I don't think so."

A voice was heard at the doorway of the warehouse. Everyone was caught off-guard by the sight of Omallix. He dropped the fried body of Officer G'laktu on the floor in front of him, which caused gasps to come from them all.

Without another word, Omallix raised his palm, firing at Doggie, Kat & Isinia. Quick to react, Doggie dove towards them both, pushing them to the ground to avoid the red lightning bolt. On the ground, they looked up, only to realize that Omallix hadn't aimed at them at all. His red lightning blast hit the containment card, reducing it to ash, along with the morphed clone inside.

"I guess there's no more Shadow Ranger after all," Omallix yelled loudly.

"Rangers," Sky yelled, as they took formation with their Delta Enforcers drawn. "Fire!"

The blasts from the Delta Enforcers did no damage, as Omallix disappeared as quick as he had arrived. The Rangers ran over to the fallen Officer G'laktu, but they knew even before they arrived that he was dead. The Rangers looked up to see Doggie helping Kat & Isinia to their feet. The three walked over to the small mound of ash that was once the containment card. Doggie stared at his destroyed clone...and powers.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood near his station. He glanced at the aft station that had been previously occupied by Officer G'laktu. He was a good officer, Cruger thought, and now he was another casualty for S.P.D., thanks to Omallix. 

Cruger turned his gaze to those gathered inside the Command Center. He walked over and looked to each of them as he spoke.

"My Rangers," Cruger said, speaking to Sky, Z, Syd, Bridge & Quinn. "You were dealt a major blow by that imposter and you came through with flying colors. You held strong and stood your ground. It may not have been your intended battle, but you fought it valiantly."

Cruger stepped further down the line to see Dr. Sevarus. "Doctor, you were vigilant and observant. You didn't let my clone get away with his ruse. I thank you."

Cruger moved on to Kat, who stood next. "Kat, in my absence you took command of the situation. You saved the base and me. Today, you were S.P.D.'s savior." Kat smiled, nodding in gratitude.

Cruger walked a few steps further down the line and locked eyes with his wife. "Isinia, you didn't need a medical test to tell you that the imposter wasn't me. We are connected more than anyone can know. You were brave against the clone. I also understand you damaged my ATV in the process. We'll talk about repairs later."

Everyone smiled hearing that.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the monster was incapable of smiling. He was, however, celebrating. 

"You were excellent out there, sir," Cartiron complimented him.

"Yes," Omallix agreed. "I was."

"We can finally say good bye to Shadow Ranger," Jintari said.

"S.P.D. was dealt a heavy blow on this day," Cartiron chimed in.

Omallix looked to Felix, who simply stared out the glass wall in front of them all.

"I believe the good doctor has had enough excitement for one day, Charlie. Why don't you escort him back to his laboratory? There's still much work to be done. S.P.D. is not destroyed yet," Omallix stated.

Charlie grabbed Felix by the arm, as he looked to Omallix. "What are you talking about? I did what you asked. I cloned Cruger. You don't need me anymore," Felix yelled.

"You have no idea what the future holds, Doctor," Omallix said. "But I do and you will play an integral role in it all."

Charlie dragged Felix out of the throne room and back upstairs. Before long, they were once again inside the laboratory. Charlie threw him against the far wall and headed for the exit.

"It's been fun, Doctor," Charlie said, grinning at him.

"How can you do this to them?"

"What?" Charlie looked confused, as she turned back to him. "I didn't hear you."

"I understand your hatred for Cruger, even B-Squad, but you saw what that clone did to Dr. Sevarus and what Omallix did to G'laktu. They weren't your enemies," Felix yelled.

"All of S.P.D. is my enemy," Charlie said, as her smile faded.

"Why? You betrayed them, not the other way around. No one forced you to turn on S.P.D. and join Gruumm," Felix said.

"Cruger forced me! What did he need B-Squad Rangers for? A-Squad was the best. I made them the best and what did he do? He spit in my face by giving those second-rate Rangers better powers," Charlie fumed, yelling back at Felix. "So don't presume you know what drives me, Doctor."

"You're doing all of this out of jealousy?"

"No. Like you said, I'm doing it out of hatred, pure unadulterated hatred and the scary thing is, so is Omallix," Charlie said.

"In my experience hatred can be a dangerous weapon. I'm just not sure you'll be able to live with yourself once all the bodies have hit the floor," Felix said, somberly.

"Cruger will regret the day he turned his back on me. It will be the day that the petty B-Squad is destroyed forever," Charlie said finally, as she exited the lab and locked it behind her.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Cruger walked behind the main console, staring at them all. They were his friends, his family. "I would like to take this chance to apologize to you all." 

"Sir?" Sky looked confused. "None of this was your fault. The clone wasn't you."

"Yes, but I was stubborn. I was looking for a way to escape the inevitable and I went out there alone and I didn't call for backup. Today, I learned that you are all my backup and I need you. I'm just sorry that Officer G'laktu had to pay the ultimate price," Cruger explained. "Doctor Sevarus, I'll be reporting for that physical whenever you're ready."

"Well," Sevarus said, "B-Squad has a few cuts and bruises that need to be attended to first."

"You got that right," Quinn said, as the other chuckled, as he rubbed his back.

"Well, while you're waiting your turn," Kat said, as she stepped forward, revealing a box she had been holding behind her back. "You can try this out."

She handed Cruger the box, which he opened, revealing his Shadow morpher.

"Hot off the assembly line," Kat said with a smile. "Omallix can't defeat Shadow Ranger that easily."

Cruger picked up the morpher, holding it tight in his hand, as he nodded to her.

"Thank you, Kat."

"Well," Syd said, with a smile. "Don't keep us in suspense. Try it out."

Cruger nodded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Nothing happened. Everyone exchanged confused looks, including Cruger & Kat. The new Shadow morpher didn't work.


	8. Gray

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"GRAY"**

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger shouted the phrase for what he figured was the fifth time today. He lowered the morphing device in his hand and stared at Kat, who was seated at her laboratory desk, inputting data into her computer.

"Feel free to tell me if I'm doing this wrong," Doggie said to her.

Kat sighed, as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I can't figure out what the problem is," Kat said, looking disappointed.

It wasn't often that a problem could stump one of the greatest minds in S.P.D., Cruger thought.

"I've tried everything," Kat explained. "This is the third new morpher I've created and none of them are working."

"Maybe I'm the problem," Cruger said, somberly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're not exactly an amateur when it comes to making power morphers, Kat. If the morpher's not working, maybe it's my fault," Cruger wondered.

"I don't see how," Kat responded.

"Maybe Cartiron or Omallix did something to me after the Fericks jumped me in town, while the imposter was here," Cruger said.

"Dr. Sevarus gave you a physical yesterday. He didn't find any problems. Besides, I can't think of anything medically that would cause you to be unable to morph," Kat explained. "The morpher is designed to work with your body chemistry specifically. Even if there was a problem with you holding the powers, the morpher should still activate, even if it it's only temporary."

"And you're sure the Shadow powers are in there?" Cruger asked, as he handed the faulty device to her.

Kat couldn't help but smirk, as she laid the device on a nearby table.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "It's a puzzle that I just can't seem to solve. Omallix destroyed the clone while he was morphed in the containment card. It was dust. There was nothing left of your old morpher. I collected the leftover ashes and studied them myself."

"In theory, if there's nothing left of my old morpher, the new one should work fine?" Cruger asked.

"In theory," Kat repeated. "Remember when Bridge was captured by Bork. He broke his morpher. That's why I was able to create a new one. His powers could only be bonded with him through one morpher. Since yours was destroyed, the same should hold true...only it doesn't seem to."

Doggie could tell Kat was truly baffled, troubled that she couldn't make things right. He raised his hand to rub her arm, consoling his friend.

"You'll figure it out," Doggie said. "I have faith in you and your abilities."

Kat smiled. Then, the doors to the laboratory opened and in walked B-Squad. None of them were smiling. They were all clearly interested in what was going on in Kat's lab. The group of five all stood, looking at Kat, then Cruger, waiting.

"Well?" Bridge spoke up first. "Any luck?"

"Not yet, Rangers," Kat answered.

"Have you figured out what the problem is?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. It's been days," Syd said.

"Rangers," Cruger broke in, stopping the questions. "Kat is doing her best. We just have to give her time and some space."

"This is the worst time to be without Shadow Ranger," Z said. "Omallix seems to be getting more dangerous by the minute."

"We're well aware of the stakes," Cruger stated, looking at each of them.

They looked tired, Cruger thought. Omallix and his threats against S.P.D. were wearing them down. Cruger couldn't reassure them of the future, but he could try to help make the best of things right now.

"Rangers, I understand that you're all worried about the dangers to S.P.D. and to Earth and about my powers, but you can't go on like this," he said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You've been on alert non-stop for almost a month since Omallix escaped. You need some time off," Cruger said.

Groans and objections could be heard instantly.

"But, sir," Sky said first. "This is no time to take our eyes off the ball."

"Especially after what Omallix did to your powers and to Officer G'laktu," Syd added.

"If you're too stressed and tired, you'll never be able to defeat Omallix," Cruger stated. "Your ordeal on the simulator proves my point even more. I want you all to take the next 24 hours for your own personal use. Rest, relax, play a game, I don't care. Just leave this war behind you for a little while."

"I don't know if that's even possible," Sky said.

"Yeah. What if there's another attack?" Z asked.

"Then, we'll call you. That's what morphers are for...most of them anyway," Cruger said, as he glanced over at his own, which was useless.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, sir," Sky spoke.

"Well, it's an order. No training, no morphing, no Command Center," Cruger ordered. "Now, get going. Your 24 hours starts now."

The Rangers all took deep breaths and left the lab, all looking a bit troubled. Cruger watched them leave, as Kat walked to his side.

"That was a good idea," Kat said. "They need some R&R."

"I only wish I could order some for you too, Kat," Cruger said, as he turned to her.

"Who needs rest?" Kat said, mustering a smile. "I've got a morpher to fix."

She walked back over to the table holding the Shadow morpher and picked it up. She took it to a nearby desk, where her tools lay. She began dismantling it piece by piece. Cruger let out a low growl, so low he didn't even think Kat heard it.

'We can't go on like this,' Cruger thought to himself. "Let me know if you find out anything," Cruger said to her, as he headed for the door.

Kat simply nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Kat was still hunched over her work desk, scanning the insides of the dismantled morpher. On her computer screen she saw the graphical readouts, showing the Shadow Ranger. It didn't make sense. The powers were in there. She just couldn't get it to work. Frustrated, she slammed the scanner down on the desk, just as the entrance to her laboratory opened. 

Kat looked up to see the head of Quinn Gray peeking in. Kat's frown faded, as she sighed.

"Quinn, what's up?" she asked.

Quinn walked in.

"Commander Cruger gone?"

"He left a while ago. Is something wrong?" Kat asked.

"Well, not really. I just didn't want him to think I was still working. He didn't mention whether your lab was off-limits," Quinn said, as he came in and leaned on one of the tables.

"Unless you've decided to become a scientist, I think you're in the clear," Kat said with a smile. She noticed Quinn was holding something. He stared down at the LCD pad every couple of seconds. "What you got there?"

"It's a letter," Quinn said, before taking a deep breath. "It's from my mother."

Kat smiled, as she walked closer to the cadet.

"Oh? How is Ellie?" Kat asked.

"She's good. She told me to say hello and to thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, I haven't taken care of you. You've proven that you're perfectly capable of that yourself," Kat responded.

"Still, you've been a great help, especially in the last month," Quinn said, as he nodded affirmatively. He still looked troubled. He stopped leaning on the table, as he started to wince. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not," Kat said.

Quinn walked over to her stool and took a seat. He let out a deep sigh.

"Don't tell me your feet are still bothering you?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the big problem," Quinn said. He looked into Kat's eyes. "I don't know what to do about my mom's letter."

"What do you mean? I'm sure she's just curious about how things are going. She's no doubt seen coverage of what's been happening around here," Kat said. "The letter arrived today?"

"Actually, it got here a couple weeks ago," Quinn revealed.

Kat looked surprised.

"And you haven't answered?" Kat asked, shocked. "Have you even spoken to your mom since then?"

"I haven't figured out what to say. Kat, she asked about Darren. I haven't even had the heart to tell her that he's gone," Quinn said, looking down in sorrow.

"Quinn, your mother was an S.P.D. Officer for years. She knows the risks and she knows the danger. She'll understand, probably a lot better than most people," Kat explained.

"What if she's disappointed in me?"

"How could she be? You've served S.P.D. with courage and honor as the Green Ranger," Kat said.

"But, it's still my fault that Omallix escaped...and that he killed Darren."

"You can't change the past, Quinn. Believe me, I know," Kat said, as her mind wandered to something else that had been eating at her for weeks now. "Did you mother say anything else in the letter?"

"Just the usual. She wants to know how I am. She asked about the rest of C-Squad and how things were going as a Ranger. She seems proud," Quinn said.

"So, nothing about you?"

Quinn gave Kat a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kat sighed deeply, realizing Quinn didn't know what she was fishing for.

"It's nothing. Look, Ellie Gray was a good friend of mine when she was an officer and she saw some losses in her day. You know she was on the team led by Nathan Tate?" Kat explained.

"Sky's dad?"

"Yes. They were good friends. She was very upset when Nathan died," Kat said. "She had retired a few years before, after she became pregnant with you. She told me that a part of her regretted that decision. She thought maybe she could have been there to help him against Mirloc."

"Really?" Quinn said, looking surprised. "She never told me that."

"Well, now you see that she knows about losing a teammate and a friend. I suggest you take some time to write her back. You might just find that she's more understanding than you think," Kat said, with a smile.

"Maybe you're right," Quinn said, as he stood up, wincing a little from the pain in his feet. "But first, I've got some other friends that I need to talk to."

"Who?"

"C-Squad. I haven't spoken to Casey, Duc or Meg in a while. I guess I've been having the same problem with them, wondering if they'll accept me after everything that's happened," Quinn revealed.

"If they're truly your friends, they will," Kat said.

"Thanks, Kat. My mom has good taste in friends," Quinn said, with a smile.

"So do you, Quinn. So do you," Kat said, as she watched him leave.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, inside the retrofitted A.F. Rawlings science center, there were many rooms. The science wizard Jintari had transformed most of them into usable space for Omallix's plans for Earth. In the basement of the building, the temperature was hot. The rockets that propelled the structure into space were so close to that floor that the temperature down there would probably have burned a normal human to death. 

The group of monsters that now resided in that basement had even seen one of their own succumb to the heat. When they informed Cartiron, he simply dragged the alien creature to the nearest window and tossed him out into space. He was truly ruthless and Omallix was ruthless for making them stay down there.

But, some part of Themaskrion admired them both for their ruthless nature. He knew they were all alike. That is why he offered his services to Omallix in the beginning and why he remained in this basement for weeks, with barely any attention from the alien villain whom they called leader. Cartiron was the one who made the immediate impact. He was the one Omallix chose to be at his side in the battle against S.P.D.

Themaskrion himself was only a petty criminal. He had a few altercations with S.P.D. and had managed to escape by the skin of his teeth, except he didn't have any teeth. The black hole that was his mouth was one of his weapons. He had the ability to spew fire. The intense heat within his body made the blazing temperature of this basement easier to bare for him than it did for a lot of his fellow criminals.

They knew being here was better than life on the streets amongst the humans. But, while he was able to deal with the heat of this basement, Themaskrion was not content to go unused any longer.

Cartiron entered the large room, walking amongst the aliens and monsters. He nodded, silently, as he passed by. Themaskrion figured he was just making sure they were all still alive. Omallix didn't tolerate dead weight, he surmised. Cartiron did these inspections every few days. He reached Themaskrion and stopped. Could Cartiron smell the heated anger and frustration within him?

"Who are you?"

"I am Themaskrion," the monster responded.

"You are a fire-breather?"

"Yes, Cartiron," Themaskrion responded. Everyone knew Cartiron as the Dark Hellion, a true fire demon. "It is a grave weapon."

"Indeed," Cartiron said, as he began to walk away.

Themaskrion wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He stepped forward and called out to Cartiron. Surprised, the red beast turned back to him.

"Is it possible to get an audience with our lord Omallix?" Themaskrion asked. "I believe I may have an idea to strike S.P.D."

"Omallix is not interested in your ideas," Cartiron shot back. His dark voice was smug and any listener could tell that he demanded fear and respect with every breath. Cartiron walked back to face Themaskrion. He then looked past him to the other creatures in attendance. "Omallix has a grand plan for the destruction of S.P.D. While he cannot guarantee you all a place in that battle, he does appreciate your loyalty and your sacrifice."

"But, Cartiron," Themaskrion spoke up again. "We could be of more use if we weren't left to sweat and spoil in this room."

"You will be of use anyway Omallix sees fit," Cartiron said. This time his golden eyes were trained solely on Themaskrion. "When and if Omallix needs your services, he will come for them."

"Maybe I'm tired of waiting," Themaskrion said, before using his power to engulf himself in flames and teleport away.

Cartiron was surprised, but he never let it show, as the creatures all moved, startled by Themaskrion's departure. Cartiron could hear their murmurs.

"Silence!" he yelled. "If any of you cannot take the pressure of this war, then you had better make that decision now. Omallix will not tolerate weakness or rogue behavior."

When none of the creatures spoke up, Cartiron marched out of the basement, leaving them all behind. As for Themaskrion, Cartiron wondered what Omallix would think about one of his army deciding to abandon ship.

* * *

Quinn Gray walked down the corridor on Level 3 of the Space Patrol Delta Academy. He approached the living quarters assigned to C-Squad cadets Casey Parker and Meg Thurman. He was about to trigger the door chime when he turned and faced the room that was across the hall. A month ago, those were his quarters. He shared them with Darren Miller, C-Squad's team-appointed leader and his best friend. At that moment, Quinn couldn't help but think back to the last time the two of them were in those quarters together... 

_"Are you listening to me?"_

_"Yes, Quinn. I'm listening. What do you want me to do? Cruger offered me the promotion. Was I supposed to say no?" Darren asked._

_"I thought we were in this together, all of us. Now, you're just gonna up and leave C-Squad behind," Quinn said, angrily._

Quinn shook his head. Now, he was the one who had left C-Squad behind.

_"You don't know what the future holds, Darren," Quinn said. "This is gonna change everything."_

_"Maybe you're right, but let's not let it tear us apart now..."_

They had been torn apart. C-Squad was changed forever on that day. Quinn took a deep breath and turned away from his former home and faced the home of two of his closest friends. He could feel the fear inside him. He could also feel the pain on the soles of his feet. He needed to sit down. He decided to let that be the catalyst to push the door chime. He did, but no one answered. Quinn entered anyway.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. It was just like he remembered it. They had all spent many days in here and in his old quarters. They were a tight-knit squad. He glanced at Meg's side of the room. Her favorite band's poster was on the wall. She liked the hardcore stuff. It fit her personality. She was headstrong and one of the best fighters he knew. He glanced at her model weaponry. She loved putting together old-style guns and rifles. She was the best marksman on C-Squad, gritty and fiery to the end. He grinned as he saw the hand-drawn poster at the head of her bed. It said "Mega Meg." He was there when Darren drew and painted it for her, as a gift. They nicknamed her that a few weeks after they all met. Her toughness was clear even then. She kinda reminded him of Z, except she was much more serious, most of the time.

Quinn turned to the other side of the room, which was completely different. Casey's biggest poster depicted a blue sunrise. Casey loved seeing the lowering blue sun of the planet Finelly, where she spent a few years. Casey's parents were explorers and she spent most of her life in different parts of the galaxy. Her side of the room was filled with artifacts and souvenirs from six different star systems. She was C-Squad's free spirit. He wondered how she & Meg got along so well, being so different. She always managed to bond them all together, though. A small picture frame caught his eye. Casey had made it for Darren's birthday. She must have taken it back when they cleared Darren's things out. Inside the frame was a photo of the five members of C-Squad, all smiling. Quinn sighed, holding it in his hands, as the doors to the room opened and three individuals from that photo walked in.

"Seems like a thousand years has passed since then, huh?"

Quinn turned to see Casey's somber smile. Meg and Duc were at her sides. Quinn was on the verge of tears, but he held them back. Casey held her arms open for him and he walked over, hugging her. The hug between two soon added two more bodies, as Duc & Meg joined in. Quinn held tight to that photo, almost as if he could feel Darren there with them too.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the emotions had cleared a bit, the quartet found themselves sitting around the girls' room, smiling and laughing. 

"We heard about what happened on the simulator," Duc said to Quinn. "Sounded brutal."

"It was, but we managed to make it through," Quinn said.

"Too bad about G'laktu," Casey said. "You know he was one of the Officers that gave me a tour of the campus before I joined the Academy?"

"Wow," Meg said. "Small world." She looked at Quinn, who was still holding the group photo of them. "So, how's B-Squad treating you, Gray?"

"They're...B-Squad," Quinn said, chuckling. "I mean, they can be intense and honestly I can be a little intense when I'm with them. But, it's interesting. They're not you guys, though. You know I miss the old days when we were all together. Things were so much simpler then."

"That's true," Duc said, "but things change." Duc was always the grounded one of the group. He dealt in facts. He was never one to dwell on the past. Quinn always figured it was because he was adopted. He had been dealt a hard life. A crazed alien killed his parents when Duc was only three years old. S.P.D. had captured the killer and Duc told him how he became enamored with the idea of being an officer after that.

"You're right, Duc. I guess I just never realized they would change so much," Quinn revealed. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Sorry about what?" Casey asked, putting a gentle hand on Quinn's leg, sensing his pain.

"About everything. I haven't been around. I know we all lost Darren. We should have stuck together, mourned together," Quinn said.

"We have," Meg said. "In our own way. We never felt like you abandoned us. B-Squad needed you. Omallix sure wasn't gonna wait for anyone to shed any tears before he made his move. I mean look what happened to Jack Landors."

"Yeah, B-Squad was shook up over that. They still are. Still, I can't help thinking that I let you guys down. I mean, I don't even know what you have all been up to in the last month," Quinn said.

"Well, we've been doing our part," Casey said.

"Exactly," Duc chimed in. "Besides training, we've been helping with the shelter for all the displaced people who lost their homes in the firewall massacre. It's been a lot of work setting up. There are lots of people who need help."

"And we're there to give it," Meg said.

"So, you guys are really doing okay?" Quinn asked.

"We still miss Darren...and you," Casey said, with a somber smile. "But, we're finding that being a trio isn't so bad. I mean it worked for Sky, Syd & Bridge, didn't it?"

"For a while," Quinn said, "but they weren't alone too long and hopefully you guys won't be either."

"We're not alone," Casey said. "We have each other...and you. Whether you like it or not, you're C-Squad forever. Green Ranger or no Green Ranger!"

Quinn looked at each one of them, as they chuckled together. He smiled, knowing what Casey said was true. This felt good. His day off was turning out better than expected.

* * *

Inside Commander Cruger's office, the Sirian sat at his desk, looking at the computer terminal there. It was blank. He had a lot on his mind. Sometimes it felt like it was enough to fill an entire computer system. His door chime sounded. He glanced over, knowing exactly who it was. 

"Come in," he called out.

The doors opened and his wife, Isinia Cruger, walked in, smiling. Sirian moods were hard to read, when they weren't growling. But, between them, he knew she was happy and her smile was obvious to her husband.

"You wanted to see me?" Isinia said, as she came further inside.

"Have a seat," Doggie responded.

"Oh, should I call you Commander or sir?" Isinia said, with a laugh.

"Well, believe it or not, I idid/i call you here on official S.P.D. business," Doggie revealed.

"Now I'm really curious. What's going on?" Isinia asked.

"You've heard about the shelter that S.P.D. has set up for the Newtech City residents and victims that lost their homes in the massacre?"

"Of course," Isinia responded.

"We've got over 200 beings down there and it's gonna take at least a year to get this city back to where it should be," Cruger explained, as she nodded along. "They need food, clothing and medicine. It's been an administrative nightmare."

"It's a big job," Isinia remarked.

"One I think you'd be perfect for," Cruger said to her.

"Me? You want me to run the shelter?" Isinia asked.

"Yes. You have the time and you have the attitude to take charge of this situation and make a real difference. And, you have the soothing voice that I think could help those in need of real support," Cruger said.

"And, what does Supreme Commander Birdy think about this?" Isinia wondered.

"I've talked to Birdy and he's onboard with whatever decision I make. I need someone I can trust who will keep me advised of the situation and treat these victims with the soft hand they need. I trust you, Isinia."

"Well, I can't very well refuse after hearing that, now can I?" Isinia said, giving him another smile. She leaned over in her seat and put a hand on Doggie's. "I'll do it."

"Good. You'll have tons of resources at your disposal and this will be your project. You'll have full authority when it comes to running the shelter. If there are any problems, you report directly to me," Cruger said. "Thank you. Your support right now is very important to me."

"I know, Doggie," Isinia said. "You've got a lot on your plate. I wouldn't want you to be overloaded. It can all be so stressful."

"Things would be a lot less stressful if I could get a working morpher in my hands. You know my role as Commander of S.P.D. Headquarters here on Earth has always been my primary focus, but having that morpher in my pocket made me feel a little more secure," he explained.

"Me too. I'm sure Kat is doing everything she can," Isinia said.

"Yes, I know. I just can't help but feel a little useless without it. Kat's working virtually non-stop to fix the problem. But Omallix could strike again at any moment and the Rangers would find themselves without another piece of their arsenal. They've lost so much already. We can't stand to lose much more," Doggie said.

Isinia held tight to her husband's hand, giving him quiet reassurance that he would never lose her support and hopefully, together, S.P.D. would never lose the battle against the evil of Omallix.

* * *

Sky settled into his chair and grabbed the book he had been looking forward to finishing for a while now. It wasn't the first time he had read it, but it seemed right to dust it off these days and give it another glance, given the things he had experienced in the last month. 

Sky looked around his quarters and sighed. It was quiet, a perfect time to read. He had gotten comfortable in dark gray shorts and a blue t-shirt. His ensemble contrasted his room's design. Ever since he was promoted to Red Ranger, Sky embraced his new color, like many Rangers before him. The red bedding on his bunk blended nicely with the framed photo of his father in his uniform. Sky brought most of the room's other decorations from his last room assignment, including his wardrobe.

Sky took a deep breath, cracked open the book and started reading the first page. Barely two seconds later, someone was at his door. Sky gave a loud sigh.

"Come in," he said, closing the book and laying it across his chest, as his arms folded.

Sky looked over to the doorway, as the automatic doors slid open and in walked Sydney Drew. Sky noticed Syd was also out of uniform, wearing snug-fitting jeans, a low-cut dark pink blouse and a white jacket. She was smiling. Sky couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What's up, Syd?"

She looked around the vacant room, then back at Sky. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I was about to."

"What are you reading?" Syd asked, as she walked closer to his chair and picked up the book, answering her own question. She read the title of the book aloud. "The Red Badge of Courage."

She handed the book back to Sky. "How ironic?"

"Well, I thought it fit. We are in the middle of a war. Maybe it'll give me some ideas," Sky explained.

Syd sighed. "Isn't that book like a hundred and thirty years old?"

"It's a classic," Sky said, giving her an incredulous look.

"I don't know if reading a book about war qualifies as relaxing, Sky," Syd said, giving Sky a sly grin. Sky couldn't help but smile.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Sky asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. Bridge, Z & I were talking and we decided to go see a movie. I thought you might want to come along," Syd said.

"A movie? With Bridge?" Sky said. "I'll pass."

"Oh come on, you know you miss having Bridge as a roommate. I'm sure he kept you in stitches when you guys were together," Syd said.

"He kept me awake at night is what he did. I feel sorry for Quinn," Sky said, with a smile that told Syd that he was half-joking. "Speaking of Gray, he didn't sign on for your little movie excursion?"

"Nope. He said he had plans," Syd said. "So, come on, are you gonna join us?"

"I was just about to start my book, Syd."

"It will be here when we get back. Aren't you tired of being cooped up in the base day-in and day-out? We have time off. We need to get out and get some fresh air," Syd explained.

"You know, I could counter that by saying that we spend almost every waking hour together while we're on duty too. Maybe we should all take a break from each other on our day off."

Syd looked shocked. "Are you saying you don't like our company?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying...I'm not in the mood for a movie, especially not one where Bridge talks through the whole thing," Sky said.

"You don't have to worry about Bridge. He promised not to talk through the movie...if we let him pick the movie."

"I shudder to think of what he chose," Sky said, with chuckle.

"Well, you'll just have to come along and find out," Syd said. "Please, for me" she added, making a sad face.

"All right," Sky said, as he let out a deep breath.

Syd extended her hand, taking his and pulling him out of his chair. She gave him a smile. "This is gonna be fun, I promise," she said, as she tried to let go of his hand, but Sky held it a bit tighter. She looked at him.

"I'm holding you to that," he said, before letting go.

* * *

It took Sky a few minutes to get dressed and he joined his three comrades, as they walked side by side towards the exit doors to S.P.D. Headquarters. 

"You know, I've actually never seen Quasar Clowns 6, before?" Bridge said, announcing his film choice.

Walking next to him, Z winced a little. "Why am I not surprised that you picked a mindless comedy?"

"I figured we wouldn't really be in the mood for anything too violent given recent events," Bridge said.

"Well, I agree. I'm all for some escapist comedy," Syd said, walking on the other side of Z. Next to her, Sky smiled, but only for a second.

"Remember to keep your morphers handy. We don't want to miss Cruger's call if there's trouble," he said.

"Right," Z said.

"Don't worry," Syd said, "Just think positive thoughts."

"I for one am happy to finally be getting out for a change," Bridge said, as he & Sky opened the entrance doors, allowing Syd & Z to walk out first.

They were all stunned.

"...or maybe not," Bridge said.

In that instant, there was complete silence for a few seconds, as the four absorbed what they saw standing at the entrance to Headquarters. Then, flashbulbs started going off and cameras were recording. Microphones seemed to come from every direction. Shouting voices came with them.

"Rangers! Rangers! There have been reports that Omallix appeared again in the city! Can you confirm this?"

"Rangers, over here! Can you comment on S.P.D.'s latest casualty?"

"Is Commander Cruger losing his morphing powers?"

"Is it true there's been a decline in S.P.D. recruitment numbers?"

The questions were fast, furious and unending. The Rangers all stood in awe at the mass of news reporters that had gathered in front of the building. Sky frowned. Next to him, Syd also frowned.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood to go out anymore," Syd said.

"Me either," Z nodded to her.

The girls rushed back inside, followed by Bridge. Sky headed for the entrance door too, before turning back to the gathered news crews.

"Uh, no comment," he said, before rushing back inside.

His response, however, was not enough for one of the reporters, standing in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

On the other side of S.P.D. Headquarters, things were starkly different. While there was a crowd of people present, the grounds outside the building weren't there for reporters or their questions. Here, tables were set up and Isinia Cruger had just assigned people to man each of the stations. 

Quinn Gray descended the staircase that led into Headquarters. He walked down the steps at a quick pace. The hardness of them bothered his feet, which were becoming a serious problem for him. He put that behind him and began searching the area for his target. When he didn't see the one he was looking for, he spotted Isinia Cruger and walked over to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruger," Quinn greeted her.

"Hello there, Quinn," Isinia answered. "I've told you all time and again to call me Isinia."

"Right," Quinn said, with a smile. "How are things coming with the shelter?"

"Well, of course, things were unorganized until I got here. I love my husband to death, but he's no humanitarian. If it doesn't involve alien larceny or a Shadow Saber, he can be a bit clueless," Isinia explained.

Quinn was surprised at how candid she was, especially since he imagined that Commander Cruger would be growling at them both if he could hear her.

"It looks like you've got things under control," Quinn said.

"Well, I just hope we have enough for all the refugees."

"Looks like the supplies are coming in fast and furious," Quinn said, as he watched several officers and cadets walking past, carrying large boxes.

"Yes. My new system seems to be working. So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I know C-Squad's helping out. I was kinda looking for them," Quinn explained.

"Oh, sorry but I sent Duc & Meg to pick up some clothing donations from the Samuels family. But, Casey is manning the water station right over there," Isinia said, as she pointed far off in the distance.

Quinn instantly recognized her smiling face. He also smiled.

"Thanks, Isinia," he said, before heading off.

Isinia, however, grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You're here now. I could use an extra hand," she said, as she pointed to a box on the ground nearby.

Quinn peeked inside and saw that there were water bottles packed in the box. He picked it up and headed off towards Casey's table. As he approached, the box obstructed her view and she couldn't see his face.

"You can sit that right under the table," Casey said. "Do you know how many are in there?"

"Judging by the weight, it's enough to feed a small army," Quinn said, as he lowered the box to the ground and slid it underneath the table.

Casey smiled, seeing the identity of the delivery boy.

"Well well, look who it is," Casey said, as Quinn walked around the table and gave her a hug. "Two visits in one day. I'm starting to think you really are homesick for C-Squad."

"Well, I've got the day off. I figured why not come see if I could lend a hand."

"We could use it," Casey said.

"I see that. Although, you seem to have the water under control," Quinn said, admiring her well-organized station.

"Hey, you know me. Always looking to make an impact. Besides, the boss's wife is in charge now, so we have to be at our best. Don't want to get demoted," Casey said, with a smile, as she nudged Quinn on the shoulder.

He frowned, as he looked around. Casey noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"You know the last time we were all together out here, it was on this exact spot...at Darren's memorial service," Quinn revealed.

Casey looked around and took a deep breath. "You're right. That was a tough day. Although, I think Darren would be proud of the work we're doing to help all the people who were left homeless in the massacre."

"Are you kidding?" Quinn responded with a smirk, "He'd be on top of one of these tables entertaining everyone."

Casey chuckled. "Yeah. You're right. That was Darren. He was such a comedian. Strangers would have never pegged him as our squad leader, unless they knew him."

"True. But, that's what he was known for. He was the funny one, until we had to do actual work. Then, he lead...with a joke," Quinn said. After a few seconds of smiling, he looked down at the ground.

"I miss him too," Casey said, as she put a hand on Quinn's back, rubbing it to comfort him.

"What was I?" Quinn said.

The comment caught Casey completely off-guard. She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"To the team? He was the leader and the class clown. Meg's the tough as nails weapons expert, Duc's the smart one, and you're the heart. What was I?" Quinn asked, giving Casey a serious look.

"Honestly, I never saw the team like that. To me, we were all the same thing – friends." Casey said.

"Of course you'd say that."

"Why? Cuz I'm the heart of C-Squad? Oh please. We all brought different backgrounds to this team and we were all different, but we meshed because we were friends. We came together and it just worked," Casey explained. "As for you, you're starting to sound like the emotional one of the group," she said, raising her eyebrow, sarcastically.

Quinn gave her a nervous nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's going on," Casey said.

"I don't know. I guess it's all just piling up. For the last month I've managed to keep my head on my work and my training, completely. I've tried not to think about Darren or you guys or my mother or anyone else. Now that I have time on my hands all I can do is think about the past," Quinn revealed.

"Well, that's good," Casey said, "If you're thinking about the past then you must remember what an asset you were to C-Squad. Who was the one who helped us ace our field training when we helped that Barconian convoy?"

"What? That was nothing."

"Yeah, it was nothing for you, since you spoke Barconian, a language I still don't believe is teachable," Casey said, with a chuckle.

"You can thank my mom. She was the one who taught me. There was a Barconian officer on her team back when she was on active duty. She picked it up really easy. I guess I did too."

"I remember us all thanking her for her great care packages. She made killer brownies," Casey said, with a smile. "But, we didn't love you because of your mom. We loved you because you were C-Squad. You were the one that kept us all sane. I truly believe that a little bit of all of us is in you, Quinn and that's why you were a perfect fit. That's why we're so proud that you're on B-Squad now. It's like we're all there with you."

Quinn smiled and gave her a hug. He was feeling better already. In that moment, he thought he felt the pain in his feet die down a bit. He also knew how to start his letter to his mother.

* * *

Several blocks away from S.P.D. Headquarters, C-Squad Cadets Meg Thurman and Duc Sato were heading back home. Both were carrying boxes, overflowing with clothes. 

"Tell me again why we didn't bring a patrol jeep?" Duc said, as he seemed to be almost struggling with his box.

"Because we haven't been off the grounds in weeks," Meg responded. "Besides, it's good exercise." She seemed to be having much less trouble with her box.

"That's easy for you to say," Duc said. "They didn't put shoes in your box."

"Oh, come on, Duc. We're C-Squad. Be a man."

Meg smiled a bit, as they kept walking, passing an alleyway between two buildings. With the boxes they were holding, neither noticed the figure standing in the shadows of that alleyway. After they had passed, the figured walked forward and peeked around the corner at them.

"C-Squad," Themaskrion repeated to himself, watching the two approach the rear of S.P.D. Headquarters.

* * *

Inside S.P.D. Headquarters, the four senior members of B-Squad sat around in the Rec Room, all looking extremely bored, except for Bridge, who was chomping on a piece of buttered toast. He swallowed a bite, then looked to his left at Z, who sighed. She looked to her left to see Syd, who also sighed. She looked to her left and saw Sky, who also sighed, before picking up "The Red Badge of Courage" and opening it. Syd rolled her eyes and smirked at him. 

"I won't even ask where you were hiding that," she said to him.

Sky only smiled back at her. His eyes were glued to the book. Then, the doors to the Rec Room opened and Commander Cruger strolled in, with a female visitor. She was a blonde, who appeared to be in her late thirties. None of the cadets recognized her, but they immediately stood up and saluted Cruger.

"At ease, cadets," Cruger said. "I'm glad I found you all together, almost all of you anyway."

"What's going on, sir?" Sky asked.

"Rangers, the Galactic Council believes S.P.D. has been a little too silent in recent weeks regarding the situation with Omallix. Therefore, they've requested that we open our doors to their handpicked news reporter. She's been given unprecedented access to our facilities. She's here to observe you all and interview you for her next in-depth report. You may be familiar with Global News Network's lead anchorwoman, Cassidy Cornell," Cruger revealed to them.

Cassidy immediately stepped forward and went about shaking hands with the Rangers.

"Well, hello B-Squad! It's a real pleasure to meet all of you. I just want you to know I've done my research and I'm going to try my best to make this as painless as possible on everyone involved. I'm not here to do anything but observe you in your natural environment and get a feel for who you guys are and how you're dealing with this horrific situation," She said to each of them as she passed.

She then turned back to face Commander Cruger. "And you, Commander, thank you for allowing all of this. I'm sure my viewers will be looking forward to getting to know B-Squad."

"I hope so. Rangers, you are to give Cassidy your attention. Since you have the rest of the day off, this might be the perfect opportunity to handle the interviews," Cruger said, as he headed for the exit. Sky excused himself from the others and caught up with Cruger before he could exit.

"Sir, what is this?"

"I thought I explained it all quite efficiently, Cadet Tate," Cruger said to him.

"Interviews with the Global News Network?" Sky said, looking troubled. "Do you know that we could barely walk out of the building without being bombarded with reporters? Sir, this could make the situation worse."

"Or, it could make the situation better, Sky," Cruger explained. "The public wants to know about B-Squad. If we give them what they want, the news hounds may back off. Look at it this way, as B-Squad's leader, you can go first and get it over with quickly," Cruger patted Sky on the shoulder, before disappearing down the corridor.

Sky winced a little as he turned and saw the smiling face of newswoman Cassidy Cornell smiling back at him. She looked way too happy, he thought to himself. Little did he know that Cassidy was a predator looking to sink her teeth into B-Squad's personal lives.

* * *

Sky proceeded to hit the punching bag harder, with each new question from Cassidy Cornell. 

"No comment," Sky responded. It wasn't the first question of Cassidy's that he had chosen not to answer.

"That's becoming a trend with you, Cadet Tate. May I ask why you're so hesitant to comment? All I asked was how you feel your leadership differs from that of Jack Landors, the former leader of B-Squad."

Sky stopped punching the bag for a moment.

"Look, Jack and I are totally different people. We handle situations completely different. We always have. But, I'm not gonna be dragged into some debate about it that will lead to me looking like a stone-cold jerk. I can't criticize a dead man," Sky explained.

"Does that upset you?"

"What?" Sky asked, looking confused and a bit upset.

"Does it make you mad that Jack's no longer here? Before he died, he was the guy who resigned from B-Squad. You stepped up to lead the team, to make them complete. Now, he's a martyr that this city calls a hero, while frankly people have real doubts about your ability to lead the S.P.D. Rangers. How does that make you feel?"

"Jack was my friend. We had our differences, but once I got to know him, I respected what he did for S.P.D. and I'll always respect him for that. As for my emotions over his death, frankly they're none of your business," Sky said, sternly, before going back to his punching bag.

Cassidy sighed deeply.

* * *

On the streets, a few blocks away from S.P.D. Headquarters, C-Squad cadets Meg Thurman and Duc Sato were now joined by Casey Parker. The trio was headed back in direction that they had come from some minutes before. 

"I can't believe the Samuels have more stuff," Duc said.

"Well, they want to give back," Meg said. "Their daughter was killed in the massacre. For some people, it's a way of helping the mourning process."

"Besides, I'm going with you, so you won't have your hands completely full," Casey said, with a smile, which quickly faded.

The three passed the alleyway formerly occupied by Themaskrion. The monster was still there and he was watching them again. But, this time, however, he wasn't content to stay hidden for long.

"You guys, we should really try to make time to hang out with Quinn more. I can tell his mourning process is gonna take a lot longer," Casey told her friends.

"Yeah, he looks to be better though," Duc said.

"I agree, but we have to keep an eye on him," Meg added. "He's still C-Squad. We gotta stick together."

"You poor little things!"

The trio turned around to find the voice belonged to the villainous Themaskrion. They all looked at him strangely.

"Sticking together is probably a good idea," Themaskrion shouted as he spit a cloud of fire from his mouth.

Without hesitation, Meg grabbed the arms of her two companions and they all rolled out of the way of the fire cloud. The three rolled into the street. While Duc & Casey gathered themselves, Meg went running towards the monster. She tried scoring some punches and a few side kicks, but Themaskrion grabbed her foot, holding it tight.

Casey & Duc glanced at each other and then both went running towards the monster. Duc scored a tornado kick to Themaskrion's head, but it did no damage. Casey tried grabbing at the monster's free hand, but he grabbed hold of her, throwing her into Duc. He held her up, just as Themaskrion twirled Meg around, still holding her leg, tossing her into the two. All three C-Squad members feel to the ground.

"We gotta get up," Meg said.

"Right," Duc & Casey said together.

The three made it to their feet, but this time it was Themaskrion who went on the assault. He came at them. This time, they were ready. At the exact same time, they all pulled their laser pistols and fired! The beams caused sparks to fly from the monster, as the momentum of the blasts sent him flying into the air and then crashing to the street.

High above the sky, in orbit, Omallix watched the action occurring on Earth, thanks to his viewscreen. Watching with him were his evil allies, Cartiron, Jintari and Charlie. Omallix looked to Cartiron.

"Is that the one that decided to leave us?" Omallix asked him.

"Yes. His name is Themaskrion. He's a fire beast."

"He looks to be on the receiving end of a beastly beating to me," Jintari quipped.

"No," Omallix said, as he looked closer at the image. "He's luring them in," his dark words surprised them all.

Down on the ground, Meg, Casey & Duc surrounded Themaskrion, as he lay on the ground. They all had their lasers drawn, as they walked closer to the monster.

"It's over, whoever you are," Meg shouted.

"Yeah, why'd you attack us?" Casey asked.

Themaskrion was silent, as he looked at each of the three of them. Then, he let out a low, evil chuckle. His mouth opened, but no words came out. A puff of fiery smoke came shooting out. Taken off-guard by the smoke, the three Rangers were knocked backwards, all landing on the ground.

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain let out a dark chuckle of his own. "This Themaskrion may be more useful than you thought, Cartiron. You know how I enjoy initiative. I'm curious about his plan."

"What makes you think he has one, my lord?" Charlie asked.

"Because, he could have destroyed those petty humans easily just now, but he restrained his powers. He must have a reason," Omallix said, before looking to Jintari. "Send the Fericks down there. Show him that he has our support."

Jintari nodded, before keying in a few commands on his console.

Down below, the C-Squad cadets were coughing and rubbing their eyes, trying to see and breath through the black smoke. They managed to join together, but as the smoke cleared, they not only saw the white, blank eyes of Themaskrion gazing at them, but the metallic bodies of a dozen lifeless Fericks surrounding them, with weapons drawn. Honestly, Themaskrion was surprised at their arrival as well, but it was a sign to him, a sign that his plan to make an impact and get Omallix's attention was going just the way he wanted.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Cassidy Cornell entered. She quickly located her target, as if it were a helpless deer and she were an experienced hunter. She walked right over to the bed that belonged to a comatose Piggy. At his side sat Z Delgado, holding his hand. She looked up and sighed, seeing Cassidy's approach. 

"Not now," Z said.

"Cadet Delgado, we only have a limited time to do these interviews," Cassidy said, as she glanced at Piggy's body. "I should have known I'd find you here. I know you two were friends."

"We are friends, present tense. Piggy's gonna make it. I know he will."

"Well my research also told me that Piggy was in business with Jack Landors & Ally Samuels before their unfortunate deaths. It all must have hit you very hard, given your closeness to Jack," Cassidy said. On the surface, her tone seemed to console, but Z sensed there was more to it than that. "Would you care to comment on that?"

"Comment on what? Jack's dead. Cartiron did it. He destroyed half of this city, including my best friend," Z said.

Instinctively, she grabbed at the ring on the chain around her neck.

"Is that your ring?" Cassidy asked.

"No. It was Jack's."

"It looks like an engagement ring," Cassidy said.

"You would know. How many times have you been married now?"

"Four, but that's not as bad as it sounds, since it was to the same man each time. But this isn't about me. This is about that ring. Was Jack planning to propose before he died?" Cassidy asked, looking very interested.

Z gave Cassidy a very long look. She was visibly upset. "I'm not gonna help you gossip about my friend like you usually do about people on your so-called news program. You know, I come to visit Piggy here every day. I usually stay for about an hour. Sometimes it's so hard for me to leave him here. But for some strange reason, I wish I were anywhere but here right now. I wonder why?" She said, sarcastically, as she left the Infirmary.

Cassidy watched her leave, then slumped her shoulders, stopping her recording device abruptly for the second time today.

* * *

Quinn strolled onto the grounds outside S.P.D. Headquarters. He was once again looking for C-Squad. This time, he noticed that none of them were there. He spotted Isinia. 

"Hey, Isinia. Where's C-Squad?"

"I have no clue. I was just gonna ask you the same question," Isinia said. "I sent them back to the Samuels to pick up another load of clothes. When it seemed they were taking too long, I called Mr. Samuels and he said they never arrived."

"Oh no. Something's wrong," Quinn said, as he ran back into S.P.D. Headquarters at top speed, ignoring growing pain in his feet.

It wasn't long before he came running into the Command Center, where he found Kat working at the main console in the middle of the room. She gave him a troubled glance, seeing that he was in distress. Commander Cruger stood up from his station also looking at Quinn.

"Cadet Gray, what's the matter?" Cruger asked.

"C-Squad, no one's seen them. I have a feeling that something happened to them. They were supposed to be picking up some donations from the Samuels family, but they never showed," Quinn said, as he could feel his knees starting to buckle.

Kat walked over to him, helping him stand up straight.

"Are you okay?"

"No. My friends are in danger. I can feel it," Quinn said. "Ow," he added, bending over to rub his boots.

"Quinn, are your feet still bothering you?" Kat asked.

"Yes."

Kat took a deep breath and sighed, realizing it was time to tell him. "Commander, I need to get Quinn to the Infirmary. It's very important."

"All right. Go."

"What about my friends?" Quinn said, protesting, as Kat tried to help him out.

"We'll scan for them, retrace their path" Cruger said to him. "If we find anything out of the ordinary, I'll alert the other Rangers."

* * *

Inside her quarters, Syd was sitting at her desk, fixing her hair in the mirror and humming aloud. She was smiling. Behind her, Cassidy Cornell paced the room. 

"What's that tune?" Cassidy asked, with a smile. "A new song to feed the masses?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just something my mother used to hum," Syd said. "But, I had been thinking about doing some recording. Unfortunately, that was before Omallix escaped. I just haven't had any time to think about music lately."

"That's interesting," Cassidy said, with her recorder picking up everything. "You know while I was researching you, Cadet Drew..."

"Call me Syd!"

"...Syd, I learned that Kira Ford was one of your musical influences?" Cassidy finished.

"Yes. That's so true. I loved her music, even her early work. I always wanted to have a career like hers," Syd revealed.

"That's also interesting, because after your first and only album, media experts panned you, saying that you were all flash and no substance," Cassidy said. Syd looked completely shocked.

"Excuse me?" Syd said, as she stood up and looked Cassidy in the face.

"Of course as we both know, Kira Ford's songs spoke to a generation. How do you respond to critics who say that you'll never reach Kira's level of success? I mean, we all know she was a talented musician and a Power Ranger at the same time, yet you can't seem to balance both?"

Cassidy pulled her recorder right up to Syd's mouth, which was wide open, as she tried to formulate some kind of response that would match the pure shock of what she had just heard.

"Is making meaningful music too much for you, or is this war too much for you? Where is Sydney Drew's real focus?" Cassidy persisted.

Syd finally found a phrase that almost matched her disdain for the reporter at that moment. "Get out!" Syd pointed to the doorway, as she shuffled Cassidy out. Cassidy looked shocked.

As the doors to Syd's quarters closed, Cassidy turned her back on the doors and gave another disappointing sigh. Her in-depth story was falling apart before her eyes.

* * *

On the north side of downtown Newtech City, outside a large warehouse, Themaskrion glanced at the twelve Fericks who were standing guard. He chuckled, as he walked inside the building. The smell of the smoking vat of acid permeated the warehouse. Themaskrion walked closer to the large container. He glanced high above, where a pulley system had been rigged. On the end of the hanging rope, the three members of C-Squad were tied tightly, hanging 10 feet above the smoking vat of acid. All three looked terrified. 

"Comfy, cadets?" Themaskrion called out, with a villainous chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Themaskrion turned to see the human female emerge from the shadows.

"Charlie," the monster spoke out.

"In the flesh, which is more than I can say for C-Squad in a few minutes," she answered, with a smile. "Omallix has sent me here to tell you that you've impressed him. That's why he sent you the Fericks...and me."

"I knew that he would be unable to ignore my talents once he saw me in action," Themaskrion said.

"It's true. Now, Omallix is curious as to what you have planned for these lowly cadets," Charlie said, as she pointed up to C-Squad.

"I plan to use them to lure out the S.P.D. Rangers and when I do, I will crush them, destroying them forever," Themaskrion said.

"Perfect," Charlie said, with a devious smile, as high above her, the C-Squad cadets looked terrified and heading for their doom.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Academy Rec Room, Cassidy was slumped on a stool on one side of the cadet's food counter. On the other side, Bridge was sitting in front of a plate of toasted bread, meticulously buttering each slice, as he was clearly in the middle of giving her an in-depth demonstration of his lunch ritual. 

"...and that's how you get maximum coverage," Bridge said, before taking a bite out of the toast.

"I wish," Cassidy said.

"What's wrong? Don't you like toast? It's buttery!" Bridge wiggled his fingers.

Cassidy gave Bridge a long, confused stare.

"What's wrong is that I'm not getting maximum coverage. None of the other B-Squad Rangers will give me the time of day and frankly, Cadet Carson, you're long-winded speeches regarding toast and headstands are just not that fascinating," Cassidy said.

Bridge gave her a sad face for a moment. Cassidy stood up and began pacing around the Rec Room.

"This was supposed to be an expose, inside the lives of B-Squad, but I have nothing. Cadet Drew is living in a fantasy world, where she thinks she's perfect. Cadet Delgado is wallowing in her own misery. Who knows where Cadet Gray is and Cadet Tate is clearly not the capable leader that this city thinks—"

"Hey!" Bridge yelled. He put down his lunch and walked over, staring Cassidy in the face. "You have no idea what you're talking about, lady. Those people have gone through more than you'll ever know. Syd doesn't think she's perfect. She has a heart and strength of determination that speaks volumes. Z was a wreck over what happened to Jack, but she has risen above it and dedicated herself to this fight. Quinn actually has a life that allows him to take his mind off the death and destruction that surrounds us every day and Sky is one of the best Rangers ever."

Cassidy seemed taken aback by his words and his tone seemed to gain more anger with every sentence.

"Every single one of them is guided by their emotions and you just stood here and tore them down. How do you, or this city, expect us to accomplish anything when we're constantly asked if we can handle it?" Bridge asked. "We have handled it the best we know how. If it weren't for those people, I might not be standing here right now. They have all saved my life on countless occasions and I'm not gonna let some media-hungry news hound dog them for not wanting to share their innermost thoughts and feelings with the world. What has the world shared with them? What have you shared?"

"Well," Cassidy tried to say something. "I just wanted—I—I..."

"Yeah," Bridge said, as he headed for the exit. "No wonder they didn't want to talk to you."

Left behind, Cassidy sighed deeply, realizing that maybe Cadet Carson had a point. At that moment, the alarms sounded. Instantly, Cassidy knew there was an emergency afoot.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Cruger spoke into a communications panel. 

"Kat, we've located C-Squad. There's a monster and Fericks in the area. I've dispatched B-Squad. They will need Cadet Gray," Doggie said.

"I understand, sir," Kat said, from the Infirmary. "I'll get him there as soon as I can."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Themaskrion and Charlie were talking, as the monster showed her the lever that lowered C-Squad closer to the vat of boiling acid. Charlie laughed with glee. 

"You're not gonna get away with this," Meg shouted.

"Blah blah blah," Charlie said, waving her off. She turned back to Themaskrion. "You may have just earned yourself a place in Omallix's top echelon, Themaskrion, if you can handle S.P.D.'s Rangers."

Just then, blasts were heard coming from outside the warehouse.

"Speak of the devil..." Charlie said, with a sigh.

"Funny, I thought the devil was Omallix," Themaskrion said.

"It's showtime, Themaskrion. You take care of the Rangers and I'll take care of C-Squad," Charlie said, as Themaskrion went running from the warehouse.

Outside the warehouse, the four B-Squad Rangers were decked out in S.W.A.T. mode, destroying Fericks at every turn. Themaskrion came onto the scene, blasting at them with a cloud of fire. The four Rangers all dove away, blasting him together with their Delta Enforcers, sending him flying to the ground in a wave of sparks and smoke.

* * *

"Have you found it yet, Doctor," Kat asked Dr. Sevarus. 

"Yes," Sevarus said, looking surprised. "This is extraordinary. I'm surprised I never noticed it before."

"Well, you wouldn't, unless you were looking for it," Kat said, as she walked back over Quinn, who was sitting on one of the examination beds.

"I thought there was no medical diagnosis for my foot pain?"

"There isn't. You're foot pain has nothing to do with a medical problem. It's more of a medical miracle," Kat said.

Quinn looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Quinn, there's something I have to tell you. 22 years ago, S.P.D. was in its infancy. We had just established the base here on Earth and I was put in charge of a special experiment. Myself, along with five other scientists were working on it when there was an accident. It was brief and barely noticeable...until those scientists had children," Kat explained.

"Are you talking about the accident that caused the B-Squad's genetic powers?"

"Yes," Kat revealed. "You see when the accident occurred, the lab was not immediately quarantined. Like I said, we barely noticed the chemical reaction. Those scientists went on to become parents to Jack, Z, Syd, Bridge & Sam. But, it was later that I discovered that there was residual energy from the flash. The two officers who were assigned to keep the lab secure came in right after. They were infected too. One of them was Nathan Tate and the other was Ellie Gray."

Quinn looked completely shocked. "My mother?"

"Yes," Kat said.

"I still don't understand," Quinn said. "Are you saying that this pain in my feet is related to some kind of genetic defect?"

"I've been thinking back over each time you told me that your feet were bothering you. Every time it was during a stressful period, or right after one. We've learned through observing the other Rangers that their genetic abilities become heightened when they undergo stress," Kat explained.

"That explains their performance on the simulator when we were trapped," Quinn said. "But, what are you trying to say? My genetic ability is having heavy feet?"

"No," Kat said. "I had Dr. Sevarus check for the variation in your genes that's present in all the other Rangers. It's true. You are genetically enhanced and it seems to be concentrated in your feet. I think the stress of everything that's happened has caused you to subconsciously repress your genetic ability when it tries to manifest itself."

Quinn hoped down off the exam bed.

"So, what do I do?" he asked.

"You relax and concentrate. Just let go of everything, all your worries, all your fears," Kat said.

Quinn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let go of all the strain, all the stress. It was hard, because he knew his friends were out there, in danger. He tried his best.

"Oh my gosh," Kat said.

Quinn heard her and he opened his eyes to find that his head was about to hit the ceiling of the Infirmary. He looked down to see Kat & Dr. Sevarus standing on the floor, almost eight feet below him. Quinn looked around, seeing that his body was floating in the air.

"What the...?"

"Levitation," Sevarus said aloud. "You have the power of levitation, Cadet Gray."

"How do I get down?"

At that moment, Commander Cruger's call came in.

"Kat, we need Cadet Gray! The Rangers seem to have the monster under control, but C-Squad is still in danger and the Rangers can't get to them," Doggie explained.

"Understood," Kat said.

"C-Squad...they're in trouble," Quinn said, as his body started falling rapidly. He landed on the examination bed, hard. "Ouch."

"I guess we figured out how you get down," Sevarus said.

"Quinn, you just have to focus and you should be able to control your genetic power," Kat said, as Quinn was headed for the door.

"I'll try to be more graceful next time, I promise," Quinn said, as he stormed out.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, the Fericks were falling quickly and Themaskrion found himself staring down the barrels of four Delta Enforcers once again. The four B-Squad Rangers fired and the monster was only barely able to escape the blasts. He rolled away, swiftly getting to his feet. 

"All right, Rangers," Themaskrion shouted. "I'm through playing."

The monster let out a large roar, which took the Rangers aback. His body became engulfed in flames and began to grow taller than the warehouse itself.

Aboard Omallix's base, they were all watching intently. Jintari was the most surprised by this large development. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday!"

"How did he do that?" Omallix wondered, aloud.

Now, large enough to wreck the entire city, Themaskrion tried to stomp the Rangers. They rolled away. The Red Ranger grabbed his morpher.

"We need the S.W.A.T. Flyers," Sky spoke.

His voice came through loud and clear in the Command Center, as Kat came running in, taking her station. Cassidy Cornell was standing with Cruger, staring at a monitor, showing the battle. They all looked deadly serious.

"The Flyers are coming..." Kat said aloud, "And so is Cadet Gray."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Charlie played with the mechanical lever, slowly lowering C-Squad closer to the vat of acid, then pulling them upwards, away from it. The constant motion caused the rope to swing, making them even more uncomfortable. Charlie only laughed. 

"This is fun," she said.

"We'll see about that."

Charlie turned towards the shadows near where she entered, but she didn't see anything. She looked troubled. The members of C-Squad all glanced at each other, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Who's there?" Charlie called out.

"S.P.D.," Quinn shouted, as he landed behind her, taking Charlie down.

He went for the lever, but Charlie was right behind him. She grabbed him by the shoulders, whipping him away from the lever. Quinn broke her grip on his shoulders and went for a kick to her stomach, but she blocked it, countering with a punch to his face. He stumbled away. Charlie grabbed the lever and began lowering it.

Quinn heard the screams of his friends and literally lifted himself off the ground and towards Charlie. Quinn pulled her away from the lever, but his comrades were dangerously close to the acid, as they tried to lift their feet to keep them away from the pit. Quinn & Charlie traded punches, blocking each other blow for blow, until Quinn scored a thrust kick, sending Charlie rolling to the ground. Quinn grabbed the lever and raised his friends to a safer distance. He turned to see that Charlie was now gone.

"Quinn," Casey shouted.

He looked up to the trio.

"We could use a little help here," Duc said.

"Yeah," Meg added.

"Coming up," Quinn said, as he levitated off the ground and rose high enough to face them. "Literally," he said with a smile.

Quinn guided the pulley system over to the ledge, where they had been tied to the rope in the first place. He carefully untied his friends and the four ran down the nearby staircase, getting a safe distance away from the acid. Then, Quinn's morpher sounded. He answered.

"What's up?"

"Is C-Squad safe?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Yep," Quinn said.

"Good. We could use the Green Ranger out here," Sky's voice came through.

"You got it," Quinn said, closing his morpher briefly, as he looked to his friends.

"What are you waiting for?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, we'll discuss this flying thing later," Duc added.

"Go for it," Casey said, with a smile and a wink.

Quinn smiled, as he opened his morpher once again. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

* * *

The Green Ranger hopped aboard S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 and joined his comrades in the S.W.A.T. Megazord formation, facing down the beast, Themaskrion. The monster sent a cloud of fire in their direction, but the S.W.A.T. Megazord took flight, rising above it. 

"That looks familiar," the Green Ranger shouted.

"What?" Bridge wondered.

"Long story," Quinn said, beneath his helmet.

"Let's finish this one, first," Sky called out.

"Right," his fellow Rangers responded together. "S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon mode!"

The five S.W.A.T. Flyers came apart, transforming into their alternate cannon mode. Inside the cockpits of their vehicles, the Rangers locked and loaded their Delta Enforcers.

"Fire!"

With one blast, Themaskrion was captured and carded.

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, Cruger, Kat & Cassidy watched the action play out. They heard the cheers coming from the cockpit.

"Great teamwork guys," the Red Ranger's voice was heard.

Cassidy turned away from the monitors, with a face full of sorrow.

* * *

An hour or so later, Bridge found himself once again in the presence of Cassidy Cornell, as he was escorting her out. 

"Sorry, we couldn't give you more to work with," Bridge said. "If it helps any, we will be watching your broadcast tonight."

"It's okay," Cassidy said, as she turned to face Bridge. "I'm the one who's sorry. I approached this story the wrong way entirely. It's my fault. But, I think I may be able to salvage something for tonight's broadcast."

"Another skewering expose?" Bridge asked.

"Not quite," Cassidy said with a smile. "The world's going to hear exactly what this reporter thinks about the Power Rangers of S.P.D."

"And what's that?"

"I think that you guys are very capable of taking down Omallix and helping the world become safe again," Cassidy said, with a smile. "If anyone should know that's possible, it's me. I mean, you'd think I would have become a better judge of character by now. They don't just pick anybody to be Rangers."

"What are you talking about?" Bridge asked, curiously.

"Well, let's just say that the S.P.D. team isn't necessarily the first team of Rangers that I've underestimated, before really getting to know them," Cassidy said, with a wink, before exiting.

Bridge looked curious and confused as he turned around and headed back in the direction he came from.

* * *

Inside Kat's laboratory, Doggie Cruger found himself in a familiar position. 

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

The morpher in his hand still refused to activate. Kat sighed at her desk. She walked over, taking it back.

"Sorry," Kat said. "I really wish I could figure this out."

"It's all right. Maybe we need to take a step back and give it a few days. Approach it with a clear head," Cruger said. "Besides, the Rangers seemed to have things under control today."

"That's true," Kat said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Cadet Gray's genetic ability?" Cruger asked.

"Honestly, I never realized that Ellie had came into the lab all those years ago. I remembered seeing Nathan in there clearly right after the flash, especially after Sky's genetic powers became evident. I contacted her earlier today with my suspicions of Quinn having genetic powers and she confirmed that she peeked in, right behind Nathan," Kat explained.

"Strange she never mentioned it before," Cruger said. "Not even to you. You two were good friends."

"Well, she probably never thought about it either. Quinn was a late bloomer, so to speak. The other Rangers' genetic powers all manifested early on, when they were around Sam's age," Kat said.

"Well, we better get going. The broadcast is about to start," Cruger said.

Kat smiled, as they strolled out of her lab and soon found themselves in the Rec Room, along with B-Squad, C-Squad and Isinia. Soon, however, Quinn found he was the center of attention.

"This is so unbelievable," Z said. "You've got genetic powers."

"And he knows how to use them too," Duc added.

"If it weren't for Gray, we would be skeletons right now," Meg said.

"Awesome," Syd added, as she patted him on the back.

"Aw, it was nothing," Quinn said, as he blushed.

"Oh, take the compliment, Quinn," Casey said, as the others chuckled.

Bridge high-fived his teammate. "I knew I passed my powers on to the perfect candidate. This just proves it."

"Please, Bridge, like you had anything to do with Quinn joining B-Squad," Sky said.

Quinn's thoughts veered to his fallen friend, Darren, who did have a lot to do with him becoming the S.P.D. Green Ranger. He missed Darren, but felt he would be proud of him today. In his hand, Quinn held the LCD pad. He had filled it almost to capacity with a long, extended letter to his mother.

"Cassidy's report is coming on," Isinia announced, as they all gathered around the viewing monitor.

"Good evening, this is Cassidy Cornell," Cassidy started. "For decades our planet has been special. We've fallen under the veil of protection of an amazing team of super heroes that has never failed to protect us from danger. These days, we need those heroes more than ever. Earlier today I got an inside look at what makes the Power Rangers our heroes. I learned that what makes them the best is that they're just like you and me, subject to ridicule and emotion, but strong in spirit and determination, never failing in their mission to fight the good fight and win it...for all of us..."

* * *

As Cassidy's broadcast continued, Syd noticed Sky duck out. She followed him and found him in his quarters. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I guess I just don't feel too much like celebrating," Sky said.

"Why not? This was a good victory," Syd said. "Sky, sometimes you've got to just let go and be happy. Quinn made a breakthrough. At least you can be happy for him, right?"

"It's hard," Sky said.

"Just smile and go with it. Let go. Do something spontaneous," Syd said.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Sky said.

"Start here," Syd said, as she leaned up to Sky's face, kissing him.

Syd pulled away, seeing the utter shock on his face. Her smile faded.

"Don't ever do that again," Sky said, sternly.

"What? Why?"

"It's against S.P.D. regulations," Sky said. "We could both get booted out of the Academy for fraternization."

He headed for the doors, as Syd looked surprised and couldn't help but feel stupid at what she did. Then, Sky walked back over to her, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, deeply. He pulled away.

"Never again," Sky said, however, his tone wasn't stern at all anymore. "I'm serious," he said, as he left, looking a bit flushed.

Syd instinctively put her hand up to her lips and smiled.

* * *

High above, there were no smiles, no celebrations and no kisses. There was, however, the feeling of unexpected developments on the horizon. The green alien scientist Jintari walked into Omallix's throne room, where he stood with Cartiron and Charlie. 

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Jintari said.

"Themaskrion lost and C-Squad got away," Cartiron said, angrily.

"Yes, but I think I learned something very valuable in that zord battle...something that will help you, lord Omallix, to further punish Space Patrol Delta," Jintari said.

Omallix's anger subsided only a bit, as he pondered the possibility of what Jintari was planning and how it might help him destroy Space Patrol Delta.


	9. Attachment

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"ATTACHMENT"**

The otherwise happy life of Tiffany Brooks was gravely interrupted by two events in her life. Growing up, Tiffany was a bright girl and very beautiful. Her soft hands and smooth skin erupted with a pink hue that easily showed that she was not one for roughhousing. Her short black hair rested just below her ears. Some might consider it to be boyish, but she could never be mistaken for a boy. At age 10, she lost her best friend when she tried to kiss him and he accused her of having cooties.

That loss didn't upset her though. Tiffany was a girl who believed in love and any boy who didn't wasn't worth her time. At age 12, she experienced the first of the two events that truly changed her life. Her father disappeared into thin air. She had heard the screaming the night before in her parents' bedroom. She tried not to and she worried that her young brother in the room right next to hers might hear them too. She always wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect her family, but at age 15 she realized her father didn't warrant her protection.

That was the year her mother told her the reason behind his hasty departure. She cried a lot that day. Her mother probably regretted telling her about her father leaving them because he fell in love with another woman, but Tiffany was growing up. She felt she could handle it. After that day, Tiffany didn't ask anymore questions about her father. Her younger brother, however, still asked about their dad. Tiffany finally understood why her mother felt so uncomfortable with the questions. Tiffany's interest in boys waned for a while.

At age 16, Tiffany experienced the second event that changed her life forever. It was the event that halted her existence. February 19th was a day that not many residents in Newtech City would forget. The Brooks family was amongst them. On that day, Tiffany had rushed home. She was looking forward to telling her mother about the role she got in the school play. She got home and ran up to her room to put away her books. The sound of the school bus meant her brother was home. She greeted him at the door and noticed the increased temperature outside.

Approximately, three hours later, the heat was unbearable. Her mother made the decision to leave and Tiffany grabbed their cellphones, like her mother told her. She started the car in the garage, while her mother went to find her little brother. They were taking an awfully long time, Tiffany thought. She adjusted the rear-view mirror and that was when she saw the wall of fire coming towards her, very fast. She screamed. It was a piercing scream. If it were only one decibel higher, it would have shattered the windows of the car all by itself.

Kristine Brooks drove faster than she had ever driven her car before. She tried not to look in the backseat. She had ordered her son to sit with her up front, but his hysterical screams for his sister meant he probably didn't hear her. The boy climbed into the back, touching her, pushing her, begging for her to wake up. Kristine drove faster. She could see the wall of fire was closing in. Then she saw it.

Space Patrol Delta Headquarters was finally in sight. She knew they would be safe there and maybe, just maybe they could help her daughter. She stopped the car quickly, as she saw several personnel wearing S.P.D. insignia. They seemed to be helping people get inside. Kristine jumped out of the car and yelled to the nearest ones she could see.

"Help! Someone please. My family!" she screamed in terror.

The one with the short brown hair turned to see her. He was wearing what she assumed was a cadet's uniform. It reminded her of the S.P.D. Rangers, whom she had seen on occasion in the city, except his uniform was all black. Most of the others around wore the same design, including the three individuals with him.

"Guys, over there," he yelled to his companions.

Kristine pointed to the backdoors, as the tears fell from her cheeks. One of the four ran over to her. She was the smallest, but she also looked to be the most concerned. She glanced at Kristine's burned arm.

"It's gonna be okay. Come with me," the brown-haired girl said.

"I can't leave them," Kristine said, panicking for her children's safety, knowing that wall of fire was still heading this way.

"It's okay," the first helper shouted to her. "Everyone's going in."

Kristine watched as he and the other male, of Asian descent, lifted Tiffany from the car and began running towards the entrance to their Headquarters. The last of the group, a tall dark-skinned girl with long black hair, grabbed her son and followed. The female at Kristine's side led her inside Headquarters, as they raced to the Infirmary.

"My name's Casey. We're C-Squad cadets. We're going to help you," the girl said to Kristine, as she helped her along.

Kristine couldn't speak, as the worst scenarios played out in her head. Would her daughter survive? Would any of them?

Almost two days had passed when Kristine was given the news that changed the Brooks family forever. Tiffany was gone. Kristine struggled to cope with the news that Dr. Sevarus announced to her. She hadn't told her son. She didn't know how to tell him. She hadn't even been able to tell him about his father's departure and that was four years ago. She wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face losing his sister.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" 

The scream of the boy woke Kristine immediately. She jumped off of her cot and reached onto the one next to her, gently waking her son from his nightmare.

"Bailey, it's just another bad dream," Kristine whispered into his ear, as she gathered the 8 year old into her arms.

She tried to calm his sobs of pain, as she looked around the large room and saw a few eyes looking in their direction. The darkness of the room meant it was time to rest, but Kristine didn't feel too badly about Bailey disturbing the others sleeping nearby. He wasn't the only one in the shelter who had nightmares about the massacre.

The next morning, Sydney Drew sat in front of her mirror, after her shower, and began the ritual that was required to keep herself looking the best she could. She was almost finished with her hair, making sure that every curl flowed in its proper place, when she noticed her roommate and fellow B-Squad cadet, Z Delgado, grab something from her bed.

"What are you doing?" Syd asked, turning to look at Z.

"You know Isinia's coming to pick up the donations for the shelter today?"

"Yes. I already packed some stuff," Syd said.

"Where?" Z asked, looking around the room, confused.

Syd reached under her desk and pulled out a small brown box. Z peeked inside and saw a few magazines, most of which had Syd on the cover. There was also an unused hairbrush, a few pencils and four articles of clothing.

"Is that it?" Z asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Well, I don't have a lot of things lying around that I don't use. I donated most of my old clothes to Jack and Ally last year."

"That's why I grabbed this," Z said, as she held tight to the gray stuffed animal.

"Peanuts is inot/i a donation," Syd said, as she snatched the plush elephant from Z's grasp.

"Do you realize how you look right now, clinging to that thing?" Z asked.

"Look, Z. We have been through a lot in the last two years that we've known each other and you know more than anyone that it's hard to keep your innocence. Some things are worth keeping sacred, okay," Syd said.

Z nodded. She didn't completely believe Syd needed a stuffed animal, but she couldn't truly argue, as she glanced over to her desk, where she locked eyes with the vial of ashes that held a part of Jack, a part that she wasn't ready to let go of.

"I just thought you were ready to lose the attachment, that's all. You're right. A lot has happened to us," Z said, as she packed a few more pieces of clothing into her donation box. It was full. There was a lot she was willing to get rid of.

Syd laid her stuffed elephant on her bed, next to where she put the brown box that contained her minor donations. She went back to the mirror and took a deep breath, before going back to her hair. Z headed for the doors, which slid open when she got close enough.

"Still, we've all got to grow up, Syd," Z said. "Even if we've been forced to."

Z exited. Syd looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was grown up, but Peanuts grew with her. Without that elephant, Syd wasn't sure she could remember how to be what she was before, normal again.

* * *

On the second floor of Omallix's base in space, there was a laboratory located at the end of one of the longest hallways in the former science center. Fifteen years ago, it was named after a great scientific mind. Inside that laboratory was another great mind and Felix's mind was racing as he held his ear close to the large picture window inside the lab. He knew it was an observation window that had to be connected to the room next door. He didn't, however, know what was inside. 

He had heard thrashing noises over there on quite a few occasions. The glass, however, was almost completely soundproof and if it weren't for his keen hearing, he was sure he wouldn't have heard that. It was also completely dark. Not a hint of light in sight. He didn't know what was happening over there, but he was very curious. Part of him wondered if it was another prisoner. Another part of him wondered if it was a great beast that Omallix was waiting to unleash on Newtech City. It wasn't hard for Felix's mind to wander towards the worst possibilities, especially since he was trapped inside the world of that lunatic, with no help in sight.

The doors to the laboratory opened and he quickly scurried away from that observation window, as Charlie entered. She was wearing the tight black catsuit that she adopted after officially joining Omallix's army. A wide red stripe pierced the black coloring of the outfit, extending from her neckline to her feet. The red stripe almost caused Felix to miss the tear in the fabric and the slight hint of blood on her.

"Get into a fight with Omallix?" Felix said, as he pointed to the tear.

Charlie sneered at him, as she touched the small wound.

"Hardly. Omallix is quite happy with my performance," Charlie shot back.

"So far," Felix added.

"Just fix it!" Charlie said, as she leaned against the only examination bed in the room.

Felix remembered the last time he was forced to use that bed. He had been ordered to clone Doggie Cruger. He remembered the sinister being lying there upon its completion. It was evil. Charlie was in good company using it. Felix grabbed a scanner and a tissue regenerator. He scanned the wound and saw it wasn't deep at all. Part of him wanted to refuse Charlie's request, but he knew it would do no good. She wouldn't die from this wound and therefore she would continue to torment him anyway.

"So, if this isn't Omallix's handiwork, what happened to you?" He inquired.

"That's none of your business," Charlie said.

"Does it have something to do with that commotion I heard coming from next door?" Felix asked.

"If you must know, it does," Charlie said.

Felix smirked. It was a rare occurrence when Charlie would impart any new information to him.

"Something dangerous, I hope," Felix said, as he completed his scan.

"Not dangerous enough, obviously," Charlie shot back.

"This is going to sting," Felix said, as he activated the tissue regenerator, which healed the wound completely in only a few seconds. He noticed Charlie slightly wince.

With all her personal repairs completed, she stood from the desk, touching her skin through the ripped fabric of her suit.

"You're good," Charlie said.

"You can repay me by telling me what's going on next door," Felix said.

"Oh, don't be so eager, Doctor. You'll know exactly what's in that room all in due time," Charlie said, as she headed for the doors. "But I will tell you that what's inside that room is going to destroy the Power Rangers. I guarantee it."

"That's a bold statement," Felix said.

"Also very accurate," Charlie added, with a smirk. "But, you'll see for yourself soon enough. After all, we're going to need your help in getting it prepared."

Charlie left Felix alone in the laboratory once again. He glanced over at the observation window. What was on the other side? He had a feeling he didn't truly want to know the answer to that question. Preparing another abomination for Omallix was not a task Felix felt prepared to accomplish.

* * *

_"Just smile and go with it. Let go. Do something spontaneous," Syd said._

_"I wouldn't even know where to start," Sky said._

_"Start here," Syd said, as she leaned up to Sky's face, kissing him._

_"Don't ever do that again," Sky said, sternly._

_"What? Why?"_

_"It's against S.P.D. regulations," Sky said. "We could both get booted out of the Academy for fraternization."_

_Sky headed for the doors, then walked back over to Syd, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, deeply. He pulled away._

_"Never again," Sky said. "I'm serious," he said, as he left, looking a bit flushed._

Sitting in front of her mirror, Syd smiled thinking back to that moment. It was strange, she thought to herself. She never imagined she would kiss Sky and it did feel a bit wrong. But, to her, it also felt right in that moment. It was something she had wanted to do for a while. She wasn't so sure about Sky's feelings though.

Seconds later, her door chime sounded. Syd stood up from her mirror and answered the door herself. She was not surprised at all when the doors slid apart to reveal Isinia Cruger. She smiled.

"Good morning, Isinia," Syd greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Sydney. How are you?"

"I'm good. Come in," Syd said, as she gestured for Mrs. Cruger to enter. The female Sirian immediately spotted Z's overflowing donation box and walked over to it. She began thumbing through the contents.

"Well, I can't thank you girls enough for this," Isinia said.

"How are things coming along with the shelter?" Syd asked.

"A little cramped, but we're getting settled. The nights are a bit rough I'm told, but I think the healing process is beginning for the victims," Isinia said.

"We can't get this city rebuilt fast enough, if you ask me," Syd said, as she sat back in front of her mirror. She reached for her hairbrush, but realized there was nothing left to fix. Her hair looked perfect. She sighed.

"Are you all right, child?" Isinia asked.

Through the reflection in the mirror, Syd looked at Isinia behind her. Then, she turned around to face her.

"How did you know you were in love with Commander Cruger?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Isinia said, completely caught off-guard by the question.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, but I'm kinda dealing with something personal and...well, I've only really been in love once in my life. I was just looking for some outside perspective," Syd explained. "Z told me you helped her when she was struggling to mourn for Jack."

"It's a tough question, Syd. Everyone's different. Is there some reason in particular that you're asking?"

"Well, let's just say that I may be interested in someone, but I'm not sure. He actually has a lot of things in common with Commander Cruger and I was just wondering how you knew he was the right one to fall for?" Syd said, looking a bit nervous.

"I don't think it's that simple. There's no checklist for love," Isinia explained to her. "You just know. To me, the love of my life is not perfect. No one is perfect. I've learned that he can be flawed, but his flaws are what make him humble. As for Doggie, specifically, I fell for his confidence and his loyalty and of course his good looks don't hurt either," Isinia said with a wink.

Syd forced a smile, but appeared creeped out a bit. Isinia laughed at her look.

"Trust me, on Sirius, Doggie was quite an eligible bachelor in his day," Isinia said.

"I'm sure," Syd said, as she turned back to her mirror, staring at a photograph that she had slid into the mirror's frame some time ago. It showed her and four of her closest friends, Z, Bridge, Jack and Sky.

"Doggie makes me feel whole, Sydney," Isinia said, behind Syd. "You have to find the person that makes you feel whole and happy. That's love. You can be different, believe me, but in the end that person will appreciate you for who you are."

Syd thought over her words, as she looked closely at one individual in that photo. She turned back to Isinia and smiled.

"Thanks, Isinia, that helped," Syd said as she headed for the door. "My box of donations is on the bed. I hope it helps. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"I will, and good luck," Isinia said, as Syd disappeared out of the room.

Isinia let out a small chuckle, as she hunched her shoulders, thinking of the joys of youth. She peeked inside Syd's box. She grabbed the few things that were inside and squeezed them into Z's box. She picked up the full box when she noticed the stuffed elephant next to Syd's box on her bed. Isinia gave it a second look.

"It must have missed the box," Isinia said, as she grabbed it, placing it on top of the box of items. She exited, heading for the shelter.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie had been looking for her new leader. She found him inside Jintari's laboratory, along with Cartiron and the green alien science expert. She walked over to the alien beings and stood next to Omallix and Cartiron, as Jintari was detailing his latest creation. 

Charlie glanced at the very large weapon. It looked like an enormous laser pistol. It was nine feet tall and wide, but sleek. The gray steel of the weapon contrasted with the red gaseous tubes that spiraled around it. Charlie wondered exactly what it was for.

"You see, Lord Omallix, with this synthesizer, we can transform any one of the alien creatures in your army into a major threat for Newtech City and the Power Rangers," Jintari explained.

"Sorry, I'm late. How does it work?" Charlie asked.

Jintari sighed a bit, hating to repeat himself.

"Well, the synthesizer targets alien DNA. It is able to enhance the strongest parts of the creature, as well as make them bigger. This way, our monster will not only grow to large heights, but he will also have increased strength and enhanced abilities," Jintari said.

"This is an excellent creation, Jintari," Omallix exclaimed. "We can be an even bigger threat to S.P.D. now, literally."

"And, we can put our alien army to work," Cartiron added. "They are getting restless."

"It appears the Rangers' battle with Themaskrion did serve a purpose after all," Omallix said.

"Yes. It gave me the idea to create the synthesizer," Jintari said.

"I hate to put a damper on all of this, but the Rangers aren't exactly helpless when a monster grows. They have the S.W.A.T. Megazord," Charlie said. "We all saw what it did to Themaskrion."

"Yes, but that was without the power of the synthesizer. I monitored the battle closely. His abilities were not enhanced when he grew large," Jintari said.

"Yes. If we can destroy the Rangers' S.W.A.T. Megazord, we will have gained a very large upper hand in this war," Omallix said.

Charlie simply nodded, in agreement. Although deep down, she knew what the S.W.A.T. Megazord was capable of and she felt this wouldn't be a long-term solution that would destroy S.P.D.

* * *

Syd waited nervously outside of Sky's room. When the doors slid open she saw Sky standing in the room with a towel, drying his hair. She figured he had just showered. He was wearing a red S.P.D. t-shirt and his uniform pants. 

"Hi," Syd said.

Sky looked over to her, blankly. Syd couldn't register any emotion from him.

"Hi," Sky said back.

"No blue?" Syd said, with a slight smirk, pointing to his t-shirt.

"Donated it. Figured it was time to move on," Sky said, as he grabbed his uniform jacket.

"I can understand that. Kinda of ironic, actually, because I've been thinking a lot about phases of things and moving forward myself," Syd said, nervously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Sky look. What happened the other day—" Syd started, but Sky cut her off.

"Will never happen again," Sky finished.

"Was it that bad?" Syd asked.

"No, Syd. You don't get it. If someone found out what happened between us it could ruin our careers, our reputations," Sky said.

"What happened between us?" Syd repeated what he said. "We kissed, Sky. It's a natural thing that happens between men and women when they are interested in each other."

"Who said I was interested?"

"What? Sky, please. You were into it just as much as I was," Syd said.

"You're missing the point, Syd. This can't happen. I'm the leader of B-Squad. We're Power Rangers in the middle of a war. Do you know how it would look if people thought we were in a relationship? Is that what you want?"

"I don't think it's such a bad thing for us to feel things or to express our feelings," Syd said, looking upset.

"Well, in this case, I do," Sky said, giving her a stern look. "Look, I got carried away and I'm sorry. I overstepped. This is no time for romance."

"Sky, this isn't anyone's fault. We have known each other for years and we've gone through a lot together. It's only natural that something like this might happen," Syd said, trying to convince him.

"But, it can't happen, Syd. It just can't," Sky said.

"Because you say so?"

"If that's what it takes," Sky said, as he zipped up his jacket and exited.

Left alone, Syd took a deep breath, looking very disappointed.

* * *

In the hot, musty basement of Omallix's base, several monsters sat around, until they heard the doors open and footsteps walking down the staircase into the area. They all lined up, knowing it was Cartiron probably looking to make another inspection. His visits had increased ever since Themaskrion had jumped ship. None of them was aware of what had happened to him down on Earth. 

They were all caught off-guard, however, when they saw that Cartiron wasn't alone. Behind him, was the small green scientist, Jintari, and behind him was the alien that scared most of them with his power and his hatred for S.P.D.

Omallix looked at all of the monsters, as he passed them. Honestly, he was looking for a guinea pig for Jintari's latest invention. They didn't truly know if the synthesizer ray would work and they had to test it. Omallix would never send Cartiron onto the battlefield for such a test. Besides, they had only seen the Rangers' S.W.A.T. Megazord in action once and the battle was all too brief. This battle would allow him and his crew to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the Rangers' zords.

Cartiron had walked a few steps ahead of Jintari and their leader. Omallix took longer looks at the creatures.

"Master," Cartiron called out.

Omallix and Jintari joined him in front of a strange-looking creature. It had yellow skin and was a few feet taller than them all. It had short arms, resembling a tyrannosaurus. They had to be useless, Jintari thought to himself. The creature's head was small as well, and rounded. It resembled a large ant. He had two large black eyes and antenna that stuck out from his forehead. There was nothing ant-like about his body, though. It was thick, but not flabby. He looked like a fast mover and his skin was rough, matching the very long tail that flowed from his back.

"What are you called?" Cartiron asked him.

"I am Aburron," the creature responded. His voice was marked with a slight clicking, which they assumed was from his insect-like tongue.

"What is it you do?" Jintari asked.

The creature looked around and saw a few boxes stacked up in a corner. It titled its head forward slightly and two beams of energy shot out of the long antennae, blasting the boxes and leaving nothing behind but smoke and a few sparks.

"That is impressive," Cartiron said. "Is that the extent of your abilities?"

Before Aburron could answer, Omallix stepped in, silencing them both.

"You are strong," Omallix told Aburron. "My question is why are you here? Why did you decide to join me against S.P.D.?"

"Revenge," Aburron said.

"I like revenge," Omallix said.

"S.P.D. captured and contained my companion, Evurron. We were both wanted criminals. Evurron allowed me to escape. I promised that I would avenge his capture," Aburron explained.

"I believe you will get your chance, Aburron," Omallix said. "Let us hope you will make it count."

* * *

Syd let out a grunt of anger, as the doors to her quarters slid open and she walked inside, barely noticing Z eating a bowl of cereal. Syd sat on her bed, looking angry. Across from her, Z stopped in the middle of a chew, as she watched Syd. 

"Something wrong?" Z said.

"It's Sky," Syd said.

"What's new?" Z said, with a chuckle, as she finished her mouthful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two. You've been having problems lately," Z said. "The whole simulator thing?"

"Oh, I'm over that. Sky apologized."

"Oh, well I'm not surprised it's something else. We both know how Sky can get," Z said.

"Yeah," Syd said, as she laid back on the bed, with her feet hanging over the side. It was then that she glanced at the bed itself. She sat back up.

"Where's Peanuts?"

"I don't know," Z said, nonchalantly.

"Z, what did you do with him?" Syd said, as she stood up, looking around the room.

"Nothing, I swear. Last time I saw that thing, it was laying on your bed, next to your donation box," Z said.

Syd looked inside the box and noticed her things were gone. She started to think.

"You don't think Isinia took him with the donations, do you?" Syd wondered.

"Anything's possible," Z said, as Syd was already headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need my Peanuts," Syd said somberly, as she walked out.

Syd descended the escalators that led to the lower level of S.P.D. Headquarters. She walked past the shuttle arrival bay towards one of the auxiliary repair bays. They were normally used to repair any shuttles that were damaged or needed maintenance. Since the firewall massacre, the large area had become S.P.D.'s shelter for the displaced residents of Newtech City.

Syd walked inside and scanned the room quickly. Her eyes finally focused on her target. She marched over to Isinia Cruger.

"Isinia," Syd called out.

"Hello, Sydney," Isinia said. "Nice to see you again today. I'll have you know that yours and Z's donations were a big hit. Thank you."

"Uh, you didn't by any chance take a stuffed elephant when you were in my room, did you?" Syd asked.

"Oh, I assumed it was meant for your donation box. I'm sorry," Isinia apologized.

"It's okay. It was a harmless mistake," Syd said. "I just need to get it back."

"Oh, I already gave it away. Um, there was a boy. He was really upset. He seemed to take a liking to the old thing," Isinia said.

Syd looked a bit incredulous at her use of the term "old."

"Well, where is he?" Syd said.

Isinia took a deep breath and looked around. She saw Bailey Brooks and pointed to him. "Right over there. Are you sure you want to do that, Syd? He's been through a lot. The doll seemed to calm him."

Syd took a deep breath, thinking over Isinia's words. She then walked over to the boy, who was seated next to his mother.

"Hello," Syd greeted them.

"Hi," Kristine Brooks welcomed her, as she nudged her son's shoulder. He was looking down at the stuffed animal. "Look honey, it's the Pink Ranger."

Bailey looked up briefly. He looked sad. "Hello."

"Hi, there."

"Oh, I'm Kristine Brooks," his mother said, extending her hand to shake Syd's. "This is my son, Bailey. We know who you are Cadet Drew."

"Call me Syd, please. It's nice to meet you and you too, Bailey," She said, as she knelt down in front of they boy, lifting his chin so she could look at his face. "I know things must be so hard for you guys."

Bailey shook his head.

"It's been hard for everyone. One thing that's always made me feel better is my stuffed elephant. His name's Peanuts," Syd explained, as Bailey looked confused, as he looked at the stuffed elephant in his hands.

"Like him?" Bailey asked.

"Actually, that is Peanuts. You see, Mrs. Cruger over there was collecting donations and she accidentally took Peanuts with her. It's a big misunderstanding. I just came to bring him home," Syd said, her tone was light and sympathetic, but Bailey wasn't feeling her sympathy. He held a little tighter to the elephant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to cause trouble," Kristine said, somberly. She took the elephant from Bailey's hands and handed it to Syd.

"It's nobody's fault, really," Syd said to her, before turning back to Bailey. "Listen, why don't I bring you back something special, Bailey, something you can keep?"

"That's okay," Bailey said, as he stood from the cot and walked away, looking down.

Syd took a deep breath, looking troubled.

* * *

Inside his designated laboratory and home, Felix gently twisted the tiny bulb on the end of the cord in his hand. He turned it until it lit up. Felix smiled. 

"Eureka," Felix said to himself.

He ran over to the door of the laboratory and listened closely. When he heard nothing, he walked over to the observation window. He put his ear up to the glass. Things were all quiet there as well. He slowly lifted the lighting device that he created and placed it against the glass. The reflection caused problems, but it did shed some very small light into the room. He could make out an examination bed. Just then, the doors to his lab opened and Charlie walked in, catching him.

"Charlie," was all Felix could say, as the villainess stormed over to him, grabbing the cord and smashing the bulb against the wall, shattering it. She proceeded to break the cord in two.

"What are you doing?" Charlie said, as she pushed Felix up against the glass and got into his face. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Are you saying that whatever is over there doesn't like light?" Felix asked, although admittedly he was a little frightened to say anything.

"No!" Charlie yelled. "I'm saying that if you insist on playing games, you will be destroyed...by me!"

Charlie pushed Felix against the examination bed.

"Such a terrible mood, Charlie," Felix said to her, sarcastically. "I thought you enjoyed torturing me."

"I do, but at the moment there are bigger problems than your lowly existence," Charlie said, as she folded her arms in anger and began pacing the room.

Felix smiled to himself. Did he sense dissention in her?

"You're upset about something Omallix has done?" Felix inquired, gently.

"Not really. He's made a futile decision, which I tried to persuade him not to go forward with. It's useless. Making his alien cretins grow is not going to make them all-powerful. The Rangers will make cards out of them, I'm sure of it," Charlie explained.

"Omallix doesn't care for your opinion, does he?" Felix asked.

"The only opinion Omallix cares for is his own...and that little twit, Jintari. He thinks he's so smart. I can't wait until his monster bites the dust, which I know it will," Charlie said, as she stared off at the far wall, looking angered.

"Maybe you should tip off the Rangers. Let them know he's coming. That would serve Jintari & Omallix right for ignoring you," Felix said, with a small smile.

Then, Charlie looked back at him, sneering.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she said, looking directly into his eyes, with her steely gaze.

"What?" Felix said, looking surprised. Inside, however, he knew he had failed.

"You think I'm just going to turn on Omallix at the drop of a hat? I may be upset with him over this decision, but my hatred for S.P.D. remains stronger than ever. I just wish Omallix would employ his best weapon now. It could destroy the Rangers for good. I know it. They're so weak-willed."

"I think you underestimate them," Felix said. "You underestimate yourself too, Charlie. You can work all of this out with Cruger and the Rangers. If you help them bring down Omallix, you would be a hero again."

"I don't want to be a hero. I'm over that. I want destruction. Anger is anger and whether I have it for Omallix or the Rangers, it's going to end with me on top. I guarantee you that," Charlie said, as she walked over to the doors. "If I catch you near that window again, I'll make sure you're the first to experience my true anger."

After Charlie's exit, Felix sighed. Charlie was as cold as ever. Felix wondered if there truly was a way to bring her back over to the side of good. One thing was for sure. He hoped, right along with Charlie, that Omallix's latest monster would not be victorious, even if was for a completely different reason.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Rec Room, four of the B-Squad Rangers were in the middle of a debate. 

"It's perfect," Bridge said, loudly.

"Bridge, there's no way that we're using your little maneuver in battle," Sky said, sternly.

"Yeah, it sounds off," Z said. "Even more than your usual ideas."

"Come on, guys. Think about it. It could really work," Bridge said, with a smile, as he nudged Quinn, who was seated next to him.

"You know I'm all for unorthodox procedures, Bridge, but this one sounds a little dangerous," Quinn said.

"Exactly," Sky chimed in. "There's no way I can go to Commander Cruger and suggest we add it to our S.W.A.T. battle tactics."

"How did you come up with that anyway?" Z asked.

"Well, I was having some toast and—" Bridge was cut off by the other three.

"Of course," Sky, Z and Quinn all stated at the same time.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Bridge said, frowning, slightly.

"You were hopped up on butter," Z said, smirking. "I've told you before, when you get in that state, nothing you say can be trusted."

Quinn laughed, as Sky nodded, agreeing with Z. Then, the doors to the Rec Room slid open and Syd walked in, carrying her gray stuffed elephant. Z & Sky, who were not facing the door, turned to see her enter. Sky turned away almost immediately.

"So, you found him," Z said.

"Yep. I was right. Isinia had taken him with the donations by mistake," Syd said. "He was almost gone too."

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked.

"Well, this little boy, Bailey Brooks, took a liking to him. He was a little upset when I asked for it back, but I think he understood," Syd explained.

Quinn looked a little troubled.

"Bailey Brooks?"

"Yeah," Syd said. "You know him?"

"I remember when they showed up at Headquarters while you guys were off fighting Cartiron, during the second fire wall. Bailey's sister was burned badly. We got her to the Infirmary, but Dr. Sevarus couldn't save her. She died," Quinn told them.

"That's horrible," Bridge said.

"Way to go, Syd," Z said, sarcastically.

"What?" Syd asked, looking confused.

"The poor kid lost his sister and you snatch away something that actually raised his spirits? That's kinda cruel," Z said.

"I didn't snatch anything," Syd said. "Peanuts wasn't supposed to be there. I was just making things right. Any one of you would have done the same thing, if she had taken your "Z" necklace, Z, or if she had taken Bridge's favorite toaster, or Sky's favorite book, right?"

Syd looked to Sky, who had been noticeably silent the entire time. He turned back to her, looking serious.

"No. It was selfish, but that's nothing new with you, is it?" Sky said, as he exited.

All eyes rested on Syd. Admittedly, they all looked a bit surprised and confused. Syd, however, looked every upset.

* * *

Inside the shelter, Bailey Brooks was awakened by another nightmare starring his deceased sister, Tiffany. He didn't scream this time. He turned over on his cot to see his mother lying fast asleep. Bailey wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, but most importantly in his mind, he wanted his sister. Bailey quickly put on his shoes and walked out of the closest exit, undetected. He needed peace. He needed to go home.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun was rising. The five B-Squad cadets were out for their routine jog. Sky, Z and Bridge seemed to be keeping pace with each other in front. Syd figured Bridge was doing the extra work just to fill Sky's head with more information about this battle move that he wanted them to try out. Only a few steps behind them was Quinn, who had really stepped up his training after learning about his genetic power and leaving his foot pain behind him. Syd was behind them all, jogging slower, on purpose. 

She didn't understand why they didn't agree with her decision to take back her most prized possession. Peanuts meant something special to her. It helped her more than they realized. It was hard for Syd to keep her perky attitude and her upbeat spirit in the wake of all the death and destruction surrounding them. Peanuts was the one thing she could turn to that would restore her sense of innocence and help her to fight on.

She began jogging a little faster, to help prove her point, although part of her didn't want to get to close to Sky. Things had degraded between them and honestly, Peanuts was helping get her through that as well.

Ten minutes later, the jog was over. The B-Squad cadets were resting on the grounds outside of the Academy. Z & Quinn were seated on a bench, while Bridge sat on the grass near them. Sky was standing a few feet away, drinking from a bottle of water. Syd looked at him. She had to say something, do something. She couldn't let her feelings stay bottled up inside. She began to walk over, when she was stopped.

"Sydney!"

Syd turned to see Isinia Cruger near the entrance to the Academy. Syd jogged over to her. "Hey."

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting," Isinia inquired.

"No, not at all. We just finished our jog," Syd said. "What's up?"

"It's about Bailey. Sydney, you may not know this but Bailey's older sister, Tiffany, died in the massacre," Isinia said.

"Actually, Quinn told me about that," Syd said, somberly. "It's devastating."

"I know. Bailey's been very slow to recover from the loss. His mother only told him a week ago and he's been very down since then," Isinia said.

"I can imagine," Syd responded.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you to maybe consider donating your elephant after all. I know it was my mistake taking him in the first place, which is why I thought I'd ask. Kristine Brooks would never ask for something like that. She's just grateful to have one of her children still with her. But, I think it could make a big difference for Bailey," Isinia explained.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do and I want to help, but I've had Peanuts since I was five years old. It's not that easy to just throw him away," Syd said.

"I guess I don't see it as throwing him away," Isinia said. "You'd really be giving him new life, wouldn't you? You're all grown up, but Bailey's still got a ways to go and he's doing it alone."

"He's not alone," Syd said. "He has his mother."

Just then, his mother came running towards them.

"Isinia! Isinia!" Kristine was shouting.

"Kristine, what's wrong?" Isinia asked.

"Have you seen Bailey?" Kristina asked. She panicked.

"No. Not since yesterday. I haven't been by the shelter today. I was just on my way," Isinia said.

"He's not in the shelter. I woke up this morning and he was gone from his cot. I searched the entire place. No one's seen him. I think he may have left the grounds," Kristine said.

"Oh no," Isinia said.

Noticing how distraught Kristine was becoming, Syd's investigative instincts kicked in. "All right, just stay calm. We'll find him," She said, as she turned to Isinia. "Isinia, go tell the other Rangers what's happened."

"Okay," Isinia said, as she ran off towards the other B-Squad cadets.

"Kristine," Syd held the woman's hands, in an effort to help her calm down. "Where would Bailey go?"

"I don't know. We don't visit the city very often," Kristine said. "The only place I can think of might be our house, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing left of it. If he were to go there, it could be dangerous."

"I'll go check that out. I want you to think about any other places he might have gone. We'll find him," Syd said, as she ran off, at top speed, without waiting for her teammates.

There was no way she was going to let anything happen to that kid. In a move that would shock anyone who knew her, she didn't shower or even change out of her gray sweats and light pink workout shirt. She hopped into a patrol jeep and sped off.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the bionic creature sat at his throne. On his left, the green alien scientist, Jintari was working hard at his console. Jintari was busy connecting his control panel to the new synthesizer laser that had been installed on the base. Omallix turned to see Cartiron standing near the glassed wall in front of him, looking at Earth below. Next to his general, was the yellow being called Aburron. Omallix was eager to see what this creature could do in battle. Admittedly, he never thought the monsters that volunteered their services to his leadership a month ago would prove to be very useful. Themaskrion was not. Maybe Aburron will be different. 

A few beeps were soon heard coming from Jintari's direction. Omallix turned to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up a lone Ranger heading into the southern portion of the city," Jintari announced.

"Let me see it," Omallix said, as he turned to the glass wall in front of him.

The view of Earth soon disappeared and was replaced by the view of a speeding jeep. Behind the wheel, Omallix recognized S.P.D.'s Pink Ranger.

"Hmm," Cartiron let out the sound, as he watched. "The pink one is alone? I wonder what she is chasing."

"Very strange, I agree," Omallix said. "It may not last long. This could be the perfect opportunity to test out your abilities, Aburron."

The yellow creature turned to face Omallix.

"It would be my pleasure," Aburron responded.

* * *

Syd parked the jeep near the address she was given for the Brooks residence, but there was nothing there but rubble. Syd looked around, squinting her eyes to see, as the ash in the area was blowing lightly in the wind. 

"Bailey!" Syd shouted.

"There's nothing left."

Syd quickly turned in the direction of the voice. It was Bailey. The little boy walked out from behind the rubble. Syd breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bailey, you scared everyone. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to find her," Bailey said.

"Find who?" Syd said, looking confused.

"My sister," Bailey said.

Syd squatted down, so she could look at Bailey in the face.

"Bailey, I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, but she's not out here," Syd said.

"I know that," Bailey said. "I just wanted to find a piece of her. Something to remember her. It's getting harder to do that. My mom didn't even let me see her after we got to S.P.D."

"Oh, Bailey. I'm sorry," Syd said, on the verge of tears.

"She liked elephants," Bailey said, somberly.

It was in that moment that Syd realized just why Bailey liked Peanuts. It was something that reminded him of his sister.

"She did?" Syd said.

"Yeah. She drew a picture of one and had it on her bedroom wall. It used to be over there," Bailey said, as he pointed to a corner of the rubble. "Now, it's all gone," he said, as he began to cry.

Syd gathered the boy into her arms, hugging him. As she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him, she saw something appear in the distance. Syd squinted to see past the ash in the air and she saw the large yellow form of Aburron walking in their direction. Syd had a bad feeling.

The creature stopped a few yards away from them. Then, Syd heard a faint chuckle, as the being lowered its head. Syd's eyes grew wide and she only had seconds to react, as the twin energy blasts came shooting from the creature's antennae. Still squatting, Syd grabbed tight to Bailey and twisted him around, so that her back was to the monster and Bailey was shielded from the blasts. One of them landed right near the two. Syd could feel the sting behind her. Her body pushed forward, pushing Bailey further back away from her.

"Run! Go!" Syd yelled, as she dropped to the ground, face first.

The tears from her eyes caused smudges of ash to stick to her face, as she raised her head to see the boy run out of the area. Syd breathed a sigh of relief for him, but the pain in her was rising. This monster had hit her where it really hurt. She pushed herself to her feet and turned to face the creature. Her clothes were covered in ash and dirt.

"You picked the wrong day to get on my bad side," Syd said.

"You picked the wrong day to be out on your own, pinky," Aburron shot back, along with two more blasts from his antennae.

The sparks from the energy blasts at her feet, sent Syd flipping into the air to dodge them. She backflipped several paces away, just as two more beams headed in her direction. She rolled away then jumped into the air, coming down at Aburron with a kick. While the monster stumbled back a few paces, his tail did not.

The long yellow appendage whipped around, hitting Syd at her knees and knocking her to the ground again. As she got to her knees, Aburron struck again with his energy blasts, sending her flying into the air and back down to the ground, hard. Syd coughed, as she choked on the ash in the air and the energy sparks. Aburron walked up to the fallen Ranger and Syd found herself lifted into the air, coming face-to-face with him. She saw it wasn't his very short arms that lifted her, but his strong tail.

"I don't think I'll need to grow to take care of you," Aburron cackled, in his insect voice. "But, you're not the prime target."

Syd stared into his black eyes, wondering what the creature had in store for her.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, Cruger watched the monitors with a growl. By his side, Kat was working at the main console in the room when the rest of B-Squad came running in. 

"We haven't had any luck finding Bailey," Quinn announced.

"You said there was trouble?" Sky spoke to Cruger.

"Big trouble," Cruger stated, as he nodded to Kat, who pulled up an image of Aburron's attack on Syd.

"Syd!" Z yelled. "She's in trouble."

"Yes, she is," Doggie said.

"Who's that monster with her?" Bridge asked.

"His name's Aburron," Kat said. "He's Antillian. He and a close companion, Evurron, of his committed several crimes on KO-35 a few years ago. Evurron's safely in containment storage, thanks to S.P.D."

"So, Aburron's looking for some payback," Sky said, desperately, as he saw Syd's losing battle.

"Yes, and we're going to make sure he doesn't get it," Doggie said. "Omallix may have something to do with this, so you need to use caution out there Rangers."

"We will," Sky said quickly, as he grabbed his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Z, Bridge and Quinn responded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

* * *

Syd struggled trying to free herself, but the energy restraints that Aburron had put her in, made that almost impossible. She couldn't reach her morpher to call for help or morph. Syd also wasn't wearing her uniform, so she didn't have her laser pistol to use either. She took a deep breath, knowing she was in trouble. She stared at Aburron, who seemed to just be standing there, waiting for something. 

Soon, he got what he was waiting for, as three S.P.D. Patrol Cycles burst onto the scene. Aburron was met with laser blasts from the Red and Green Patrol Cycles as they sped onto the scene. Not far behind was the white patrol cycle used by the Blue Ranger. Seated behind him on the vehicle was the Yellow Ranger. With weapons drawn, the four Rangers all got off the cycles and began moving towards the creature. He wasn't moving on the ground. Syd had another bad feeling.

"Guys!" She shouted. "Watch out for his tail!"

At that moment, the long yellow whip-like tail slashed at all four of the Rangers, knocking them off their feet in a flash of sparks. The Red Ranger got to his feet first.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Aburron," Sky shouted as he flew into the air blasting the creature with his dual Delta Blasters.

The yellow creature staggered a bit, only to be met with slashes from two Deltamax Strikers in sword mode. They belonged to the Blue & Green Rangers. Aburron staggered backwards. With their free hands, the two Rangers grabbed him by the arms. The Yellow Ranger came running towards him, with her striker drawn for a finishing blow. Aburron, however, had other plans. He whipped his tail around, catching grabbing the Yellow Ranger around the waist and lifting her high into the air.

"Hey, put me down!" Z shouted, beneath her helmet.

The Red Ranger ran to a spot, aiming for Aburron's tail, but he saw him and activated his antenna blasts, sending Sky flying in a puff of smoke and sparks. The Green & Blue Rangers joined him, helping to pull him to his feet. The three men all looked to the sky, where Z was being jerked back and forth in Aburron's tail grip.

"What do we do?" Bridge asked.

"I'll distract him," Sky said. "Quinn, aim for the tail. Bridge, grab Z!"

"Right," his teammates responded in unison.

Sky got to his feet and took off running towards the creature, firing his blasters at him. Aburron responded with energy blasts from his antennae, but the Red Ranger managed to dodge each strike of the blasts, as several of his laser beams struck Aburron in the chest, causing him to stagger.

The Green Ranger appeared behind him, taking aim with his Deltamax Striker in blast mode. When he got the tail in his sights, he blasted.

"Ahhh!" Aburron shouted in pain.

As if on cue, he let go of the Yellow Ranger. As she feel from at least 20 feet in the air, the Blue Ranger grabbed her in mid-air. The two rolled to the safety on the ground.

"Thanks, Bridge," Z yelled to him.

"No problem," Bridge said. "Let's finish this creep."

"Right," Z yelled, as they joined Quinn and Sky.

"I think it's time to kick things up a notch," the Red Ranger yelled. "Rangers, S.W.A.T. mode!"

Within seconds, the four Rangers were decked out in their special weapons and tactics gear.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, all eyes were on the battle and Omallix was fuming. 

"He can't even crush them at his normal size!" Omallix shouted.

"I think it's time for him to grow, master," Jintari said.

"Do it!"

Nearby, Charlie stood with Cartiron watching. While she looked deadly serious watching the battle, inside she smiled, knowing her prediction was going to come true. It was something she'd never reveal to Cartiron.

* * *

Down below, the Rangers had their Delta Enforcers charged and ready, but Aburron was hit by another energy blast from behind. The Rangers were stunned to watch the red blast cause the alien creature to grow large enough to stomp them with only one of his toes. Aburron cackled with glee. 

"Now, this is more like it," Aburron said. "I feel more powerful than ever before."

He lowered his head at the Rangers and fired his energy blasts at them. This time, the Rangers could feel the entire ground move under their feet, as they were engulfed in the blast. If it weren't for their S.W.A.T. gear, they would have surely been destroyed. The four Rangers staggered to their feet. Sky looked to his three teammates.

"Take the flyers. I'll get Syd and we'll join you," he ordered.

"Right," Bridge yelled, as he whipped open his morpher. "Kat, we need the flyers."

Back at the base, Kat nodded. "They're coming."

The Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers hopped aboard their S.W.A.T. Flyers and flew off toward Aburron, who was stomping towards the populated north side of Newtech City.

Down below, Sky spotted Syd, trapped in Aburron's energy restraints. He began running towards her, when several balls of fire exploded at his feet, sending him flying into the air and crashing to the ground. Sky looked up to see a dozen Fericks marching into the area.

"Not now," Sky grunted beneath his helmet, as he made his way to his feet, seeing the Fericks standing in formation, blocking his trail to Syd.

* * *

Up above, S.W.A.T. Flyers 2, 3 and 4 dodged energy blasts from Aburron. Inside S.W.A.T. Flyer 4, Z let out a deep breath. 

"We have to keep him away from the north side," Z spoke up.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "There's too many innocents there."

"Agreed," Bridge said, just as his flyer met one of Aburron's energy blasts. "Ouch! Doesn't he know I just got this thing fixed!"

"Bridge, you okay?" Z called out.

"Yeah, but not for long if he keeps this up!" Bridge said, as he swerved his flyer around, taking a few shots at Aburron.

"I'll cover the tail," Z said. "It's his strongest point."

The yellow S.W.A.T. flyer zoomed around, peppering the long tail with fire, as he tried to swat away the green S.W.A.T. flyer. The laser blasts didn't do much damage.

* * *

Down below, Syd tried desperately to free herself, once she saw the arrival of the twelve Fericks. But, it was no use. She couldn't break the energy restraints. Several feet away, she began hearing the blasts from a Delta Enforcer. It was Sky. She worried for his safety. She didn't want him to get hurt trying to save her. 

Two Fericks crumbled into pieces from the point-blank laser blasts of the Red Ranger. He tried to keep moving, blasting anything metal that was moving. He hit two more, just as three of them bore down on him from behind. Two Fericks grabbed at his arms, while the third grabbed him around the neck. Sky needed a free hand.

He tossed his Delta Enforcer into the air, then used his forearm to swat away one of the Fericks. Using his now-free hand, he flipped the one behind him over his shoulder and to the ground. When it aimed its blaster at him, he pulled the third Ferick on his other arm in front of him, causing it to block the stream of fire from the machine's blaster. Sky kicked the Ferick to the ground, on top of his comrade, as his Delta Enforcer landed...in his hands. He opened fire on the two on the ground, destroying both. The third one tried to attack again from behind, but Sky caught him with a back kick, causing it to stagger backwards. He fired, destroying it.

* * *

Up above, the zord battle was still raging. Aburron's energy blasts kept coming. The Green Ranger barely managed to maneuver S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 out of the way and his flyer was caught by the tail edge of the energy blast, causing him to spin out of control. It took a few seconds for him to regain control. 

"We can't go on like this," Quinn called out.

"I know," Z responded. "We need the other Flyers."

"Why don't we try my move?" the Blue Ranger called out from within his zord.

"Bridge, no!" Z yelled.

"This is no time for trying something so dangerous," Quinn agreed.

"It's our only chance. Trust me. It'll work," Bridge said, as he pulled his flyer into position. "Get into positions guys. It's time for Attack Pattern Bridge 1. That's an order!"

"Here goes nothing," Z said, with a sigh.

The yellow and green S.W.A.T. Flyers took positions on opposite sides of Aburron. They hung low, towards his feet.

"Keep an eye on the tail," Bridge said.

The two Flyers began rising on the sides of the creature, peppering it with energy blasts, while it was distracted by Bridge's flyer blasting at it from the front. Aburron was caught off-guard by the side energy attacks and began twisting his head left and right trying to pinpoint the Flyers' locations. At that moment, Bridge opened an emergency panel in his flyer and thick, black oil spewed out, covering the monster's face. It couldn't see.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center, Cruger & Kat watched, looking shocked. 

"What is Carson doing?" Doggie yelled.

"I think he just sprayed Aburron with oil from his flyer's reserves," Kat said, looking confused. "It's there for emergencies only."

Doggie growled, as they watched the Blue S.W.A.T. Flyer swoop past Aburron's head and blast at his tail, keeping it away from the other two flyers, as she they halted their side attack and swerved around in front of the creature, firing lasers at the oil slick covering his head. The oil ignited, covering his antennae, making them unusable.

"Great job, guys," Bridge shouted from his flyer.

The three flyers turned their attention to the menacing tail behind the creature, as it flew around wildly, damaging anything it touched.

* * *

On the ground, two more Fericks fell to the ground, destroyed, as the Red Ranger was met with the final three. They all attacked at close range. As he kicked one away, he swatted another in the head with his Delta Enforcer. He whipped around, firing on the third, destroying it. He turned quickly, nailing the final two with finishing blasts as well. 

With the soldiers out of the picture, Sky ran over and saw his captive comrade. He knelt by her side.

"Are you all right?" Sky said. Syd picked up a little concern in his voice.

"A little worse for wear, but I'm okay," Syd said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting captured. It's not very courageous or Ranger-like," Syd said, somberly.

"You saved Bailey. I know that," Sky said, as he broke the energy restraints and pulled her to her feet.

He was about to run off in the direction of the monster battle when Syd grabbed his morphed arm.

"Sky, wait," Syd said. There was something she wanted to say.

"No. We have a job to do. There's no time for anything else. Ranger up," Sky said, coldly, beneath his helmet.

Syd took a deep breath and gave him a disappointed nod, as she grabbed her morpher.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!"

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Kat & Doggie are watching the zord battle continue when Sky's voice came over their communications systems. 

"Commander, I freed Syd. We're heading out to join the others," the Red Ranger spoke.

"Understood, Sky," Cruger answered.

With the communication closed, Cruger turned to face Kat.

"We may need the Delta Command Megazord to help them out, if things get more dangerous," Cruger said.

"But, sir, I still haven't been able to get you a working morpher. There's no way to access the zord without a power morpher," Kat explained.

"Broodwing figured out how in our last battle with him. Surely, you're smarter than he is," Cruger spoke, proudly.

"I'll find a way, sir," Kat said, as she walked away from the main console and started working on systems in one of the other aft workstations.

At that moment, the doors to the Command Center opened and Cruger saw his wife enter, along with Kristine & Bailey Brooks.

"We were all worried for your safety, young man," Cruger spoke. "It's good to see you're okay."

"Thank you," Bailey said. "Are the Rangers okay?"

"They have the situation under control," Doggie said, hoping he was correct.

* * *

The blue S.W.A.T. flyer was hit by Aburron's powerful tail. His consoles began to spark from the damage. He was running low on oil. 

"Uh oh," Bridge said, aloud. "Guys, we may need some assistance."

"Ask and you shall receive."

Outside of his cockpit window, Bridge saw the arrival of S.W.A.T. Flyers 1 and 5.

"Glad to see you guys made it," the Yellow Ranger shouted.

"Better late than never," the Pink Ranger responded.

Seeing Aburron blinded and confused, the Red Ranger saw their opening.

"All right, everyone. Let's bring 'em together," he shouted.

The five S.W.A.T. Flyers joined together to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord. The zord flew in for a blasting attack, but it was hit by Aburron's tail. The Megazord went crashing to the ground, sliding a bit on the ashy streets. Aburron tried to use his tail to wipe some of the ignited sludge off his eyes and antennae.

"What is that stuff?" Sky wondered, aloud.

"Uh, it's a long story," Bridge responded.

"You didn't?"

"Let's just say, it's a good thing we're in S.W.A.T. Megazord formation, because I needed the oil boost," the Blue Ranger said.

"We'll deal with that later, guys. We need to get up," the Pink Ranger yelled, just as two blasts broke through the oily mess on Aburron's antennae.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord took off at full speed from the ground, flying into the air. The energy blast collided with the streets below. Aburron's tail began to rub at his eyes, freeing them to see. He looked around for the Megazord and saw nothing, until he looked up.

"Uh oh," Aburron yelled.

Above him, the S.W.A.T. Megazord was diving straight toward him, with both of its blasters drawn. They fired successive blasts at the creature, causing it to fly into the air in a flurry of smoke and sparks. The Megazord grabbed hold of Aburron, lifting him into space.

* * *

Inside of Omallix's base, the metal leader watched closely out of his glassed window. They could practically see the battle unfolding in front of them. Each of the S.W.A.T. Flyers came apart from the Megazord and reformed into an all-to-familiar sight for Omallix. 

"The S.W.A.T. cannon!" Omallix shouted, as he looked to Jintari. "Can Aburron withstand its blast?"

"I certainly hope so," Jintari stated from his station, not knowing the answer.

A few meters away, Charlie & Cartiron watched as well. One of them was in a stunned silence, while the other knew the inevitable was coming.

* * *

Aburron finally worked himself free of the oily sludge on his face, but what he saw staring back at him was not pleasant. He was staring down the barrel of the S.W.A.T. Megazord in cannon mode. 

"It's Judgment Time!" the Pink Ranger shouted. "Aburron, you are a wanted criminal for past crimes and for attacking S.P.D. Officers."

It took only seconds for her morpher to get its verdict. "Guilty!"

The Red Ranger loaded in a containment card and they fired their finishing blast, causing Aburron to explode. In a matter of seconds, he was small enough to fit inside a containment card. The Flyers broke apart once again. S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 swooped by the new containment card, using his tractor beam to grab it.

"Looks like he'll be joining his buddy in containment," Sky said, proudly.

* * *

Back aboard Omallix's base, the villainous leader was staring at his green scientific brain, Jintari. 

"I thought your enlarged head was good for something! That monster was just as useless large as he was small," Omallix yelled at him.

Charlie was surprised. She had never seen Omallix angry with his best henchman. She decided to take advantage of the situation and stepped forward.

"Omallix, my master, may I suggest that it's time to unleash your secret weapon," Charlie said.

Omallix's anger towards Jintari halted instantly. He turned to Charlie.

"Yes," Omallix said, in his dark tone. "That could salvage this latest loss and turn the tide of war in our favor. Excellent, Charlie."

Charlie gave a deadly smile.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. shelter, Bailey Brooks found himself lying on a cot once again. The excitement of the day had caused his mother to think he needed a nap. He wasn't in the mood for sleeping. He had just been caught in the middle of a big battle between the Rangers and an evil space alien. Little did he know that one of the Rangers wasn't done with him yet. 

Sydney Drew strolled into the shelter, carrying a blue gift bag with a bow on it. She was walking with Kristine Brooks, who pointed to where Bailey was lying. Syd thanked her and Kristine walked over to talk to Isinia. Syd reached Bailey's cot.

"Hey there, tough guy," Syd said, with a smile.

"Syd!" Bailey said, with a smile, as he sat up to see her.

Standing with Isinia, Kristine smiled herself, realizing that it had been too long since anyone in the Brooks family had something to smile about.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I told you I'd be back with something special for you," Syd said, as she handed him the large gift bag.

Bailey looked inside and then gave Syd a confused look. He pulled out the gray stuffed elephant.

"Peanuts?" he asked.

"Yep. He's all yours."

"Really? I thought you needed him," Bailey said.

"I did. But, thanks to you, I realized that I don't need him as much as I thought I did. Besides, I think Peanuts would have a good home with you and your mom when you get back on your feet, which I know is gonna be really soon," Syd explained.

"Thanks, Syd. I think Tiffany would have liked Peanuts," Bailey said. "She would have liked you too."

"Aw, thanks," Syd said, as she hugged the little boy.

After saying her good-byes to her new friend and her oldest friend, Syd exited the shelter, unaware that someone else had been watching her the whole time. She approached the escalators to head back up when she saw him blocking her path.

"Sky," Syd said.

"Come on," Sky said, as he grabbed her arm.

* * *

About half an hour later, Syd had the biggest smile on her face that she could ever remember. She looked out at the seats surrounding her inside the huge red tent. She couldn't help but let out a big laugh, to match the big creature she was sitting on top of. 

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea," Sky yelled at her from down below.

Syd leaned over the large live elephant and smiled at him.

"What are you talking about? This is amazing," Syd said, as she sat on top of the elephant.

"It's just I'm not sure I'll be able to get you down now," Sky said, with a smile.

He nodded to Melissa, the elephant trainer and she interacted with the elephant, gesturing for him to kneel down. This allowed Syd to slide right off, with Sky standing right there to catch her.

"Thanks again, Melissa," Sky said.

"No problem. Anytime you want to ride Sylvester, he'll be here," She said with a smile, as she led the elephant out of the tent, leaving the two cadets alone.

"Sky, I don't think anyone's ever done something like this for me before. It was amazing," Syd said.

"You're amazing. You were amazing with Bailey. You let go of something that was so important to you," Sky said.

"I felt it was time to move on," Syd said, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry."

"I get your point, Sky. I really do. It's just not easy for me to let go of things that I care about and I care about you," she said.

"I care about you too, but we can't break the rules."

"I need you," Syd said. "What if we kept it between us?"

"I don't know. That would be hard too," Sky said. "Do you think you could do that?"

"For you, I could," Syd said, as she hugged Sky tightly.

On this day, Syd lost one attachment, but it seemed that she had gained another.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Felix listened intently at the door to his laboratory, as he heard several stomping footsteps headed in his direction. He winced, knowing it was Omallix. He dreaded another visit from that monster and this time, he wasn't alone. Felix took a deep breath, gathering all of the resolve within his body and preparing for whatever was coming his way. 

Then, he heard the footsteps stop. He estimated that there were at least three feet away from the laboratory's entrance. Felix's mind started racing. Why did they stop? Then, he heard the beeping of a control panel, like the one Charlie used to get into his lab.

Felix realized that they weren't coming into his laboratory at all. They were going into the room that was right next to his. He scurried over to the observation window, making sure to stay to the side, out of their possible sight. He listened as closely as he could. The lights in that room did not come on. Felix sighed.

He still couldn't see what was inside. Soon, however, he heard the same thrashing sounds that came when Charlie was in there, except this time, they were louder. Then, Felix heard something that truly terrified him. Omallix howled with laughter. If that evil machine was in a good mood, then what was in that room could not be a good thing for any of them.


	10. Temporary

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"TEMPORARY"**

Inside the main science laboratory of Earth's S.P.D. Headquarters, three pairs of eyes peered at the exposed circuitry of the black Patrol Morpher, as they leaned over the table, watching closely. In the middle of a fourth scan, the female in the middle winced a little, as she received results that didn't please her. They hadn't pleased her in almost two weeks, since she had started this emergency project. Kat never gave up on anything and she wasn't willing to give up on this. New options, however, were not coming to her.

To her right, the cadet in the blue uniform looked away from the morpher. Bridge glanced around Kat's lab and was surprised. It wasn't usual for the place to be in disarray. He knew Kat was under a lot of pressure since Omallix's escape from containment. The Rangers needed to be in top form, but without some of the biggest pieces of their arsenal, they were vulnerable. Although none of them would admit it, Bridge was worried that without the battilizer, the Delta Squad Megazord, Omega Ranger, and now the Shadow Ranger powers, they might not be strong enough to fight their enemy.

Frustrated, Kat ended her scan and dropped the scanner on the table, next to the cracked open morpher. On her left, Quinn sighed.

"Still nothing?" Quinn said, aloud.

"It's working fine, except not for Doggie," Kat said. "I'm officially out of ideas."

"That's a bad sign," Bridge said, as he walked away from the table and began fiddling with some of the gadgets lying around Kat's lab.

"So Kat, are you saying that if you gave this morpher to someone else, it would work?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. It's designed to work with Sirian DNA. So, unless Isinia is looking to Ranger up, it's pretty much useless," Kat stated.

"That sucks," Quinn said, as he walked over near Bridge, who was playing with a small mechanical arm.

Quinn grabbed another one and the two began using them, pretending to fight one another. Kat sighed, as she watched.

"Guys!" Kat said. "You're not helping."

"Sorry, Kat," Quinn said, as they both looked embarrassed. Quinn waved the robot arm at her. "So, how has the Ferick research being going?"

"That's one thing I am proud of. From studying the busted Ferick parts that you guys have brought in, I've been able to upgrade your Delta Enforcers to be even more effective against them," Kat explained.

"That's cool," Quinn said. "I mean, I know it doesn't help with Commander Cruger's morpher, but it's something."

"Yeah," Kat said, as she stared at the Shadow morpher on her table.

"Hey!" Bridge said, as an idea popped into his head. "What about a disposable morpher? Wouldn't that allow Doggie to morph?"

"The thing about disposable morphers, Bridge, is that they aren't a permanent solution to the problem. It would only allow Doggie to morph for a limited amount of time. We can't schedule the lengths of battles. If time were to run out on Doggie while he was morphed, he'd be in serious trouble," Kat said.

Bridge nodded. Standing next to him, Quinn looked confused.

"Wait. Disposable morphers?"

"Yeah. It came in handy for Kat when her old school rival, Mooney, hooked up with Broodwing and they tried to detonate this mega bomb in the city. Kat really saved the day," Bridge explained to Quinn.

"I didn't do that much," Kat said.

"I'm sure you were great," Quinn said, as he shook his head, surprised. "So, you were a Ranger?"

"For a little while," Kat explained. "But, it was only a prototype. The morpher only had enough energy to keep me morphed for an hour."

"So, you used it all up?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I was actually only morphed for about 20 minutes."

"So, it still works?" Quinn asked, looking really interested.

"It probably does, but me being a Ranger isn't really an option. That was an emergency situation. I knew about Mooney and the Helios Generator. That's the only reason I could stop him," Kat said.

"Don't be modest, Kat. You held your own out there," Bridge said.

"I'm not trained like you guys are and I'm not a cadet or an officer. I'm here to keep things running. Right now, I'd settle for getting Doggie's morpher to work," Kat said.

"So, where is this temporary morpher?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, let it go. It's around here somewhere in all this mess. Without Boom around, I guess I've had some trouble maintaining order," Kat said, disappointed.

"I don't blame you," Bridge said, with a smile. "With all the projects you've got going, who has time to clean?"

"That's no excuse for you," Quinn said, glaring at Bridge. "Your side of our room is still a mess."

Bridge was at a loss for words, as the doors to Kat's lab opened and Commander Cruger strolled in, followed by Sky Tate, Syd Drew and Z Delgado.

"Just in time, Commander," Bridge said, loudly, evading Quinn.

Bridge walked over and patted Cruger on the back, as he shook his hand, guiding him further into the room. The other cadets all gave him confused looks.

"So, Commander Cruger, what brings you down here?" Bridge said happily. Quinn smirked. Doggie gave Bridge a strange look.

"Actually, Carson, I have an announcement that I wanted to tell all of you," Doggie said. "I spoke with Supreme Commander Birdy this morning. The Galactic Council is meeting to discuss the Omallix situation and he wants me to be there to make a report on our efforts, in person."

"So, you're leaving?" Syd said, looking surprised.

"Commander, we need you," Z added.

"I know that my absence will be difficult, but Birdy thinks that a personal plea from someone who's been on the front lines could help us convince the Council to send more S.P.D. reinforcements to Earth," Doggie explained.

"How long will you be gone?" Kat asked.

"A few days, a week at the most," Doggie answered.

"That's a long time, sir," Sky admitted.

"You can handle things while I'm gone. I know you can. I have faith in all of you," Doggie stated. "And besides, there's not much I can do to help the fight around here without my morpher."

"Sir, that's not true," Kat said, feeling frustrated that she couldn't fix his morpher. "Your contribution around here is not just about being Shadow Ranger."

"I know that, but right now my duties as Commander are calling me. I'm the best person to tell our story to the Council."

"Well, I hope you can make them understand what's going on. We could use the help," Bridge said.

"That's true," Syd chimed in.

"It's still gonna be hard without you, Commander," Z said.

"Well, you'll still have Kat. While I'm gone, she'll be in charge. Supreme Commander Birdy wanted to send an officer to take charge in my absence, but I convinced him that the person who knows you Rangers and our capabilities the best was already here with us," Doggie said, as he glanced at Kat.

She nodded. "I'll do my best, sir."

"We all will," Sky spoke up.

"I know it. Be strong, Rangers. We've had some impressive victories over Omallix's forces in the last few weeks," Doggie said. "We have to hold tight to our strength and our confidence. We can beat this."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with him. Underneath her confidence, though, Kat was worried. She knew that keeping control of everything in the Command Center, in Cruger's absence, would take away from her time in the lab. In her mind, the longer she wasn't there, the longer the Rangers would be vulnerable to attacks from Omallix and his goons.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, inside the laboratory assigned to him, Felix sat on the examination bed, thinking of the prison he found himself in. He was trapped, locked inside this room and he had no way to get out. He was at the mercy of psychos. He didn't want to help them, but he knew if he didn't they would destroy him. He had to hold out for as long as he could, until someone could rescue him. Unfortunately for Felix, he wasn't sure that anyone was even looking for him. 

As he sat on the bed, he heard a commotion next door. There had been a lot of movement in the other laboratory in the last few days. This time, it was only light movement. Once he thought he heard a grunt, but he wasn't sure. Felix was curious, but he didn't go near the window anymore. The last time Charlie caught him wasn't very pretty.

Then there was Charlie herself. At times, Felix had observed her being crueler than any person he'd ever come across in his life. At other times, there were glimmers of possibility that she might not be completely onboard for Omallix's plans of destruction. Felix had tried to exploit that. It was his only possible option for getting out of here. Unfortunately, Charlie never crossed the boundary that Felix needed her to. She still took too much pleasure in the attacks on S.P.D., he thought to himself.

As if on cue, the doors to his laboratory opened and Charlie walked in. Felix hopped off the bed and stared at her. She dropped a tray on a nearby table. Felix's keen sense of smell told him it was the same slop that she delivered to him every day.

"Enjoy," Charlie said.

Felix walked over to the bowl and swirled his spoon in it for a minute, before turning back to Charlie.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you need to conserve your strength. You will be needed soon," Charlie said.

"For what?"

"All will be explained soon enough," Charlie said, cryptically.

"I'm not eating this," Felix said.

"Are you going to try a hunger strike, Doctor? Trust me, it will only make Omallix angrier. You know what happens when he gets angry," she said.

"I'm not helping you anymore, none of you," Felix said, sternly.

"Fine. Don't help. I don't care anymore. Omallix will just make you. Besides, we don't need your help for much. Most of what Omallix needs for his secret weapon is technical anyway. We just need you to make sure it stays alive. The technology specs that we downloaded from S.P.D. will do the rest," Charlie said.

Felix's mind was racing. Charlie noticed his eyes moving, as he thought over what she said. She sighed, realizing she may have said too much. She headed for the doors when they opened and the green alien scientist, Jintari, walked in. His short stature meant Charlie had to lower her head to look at him. He didn't look happy, either.

"We have a major problem," Jintari said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"The data we took from S.P.D...it's corrupted," Jintari stated.

Charlie winced. Felix listened intently. He wanted to smile, but he didn't dare in the company of the villains.

"I don't know how this happened," Jintari spoke.

"Kat Manx happened," Charlie surmised. "She must have rigged all of the downloads to corrupt after a certain period of time. I told Omallix we should have sprung the secret weapon weeks ago."

"Then, you can be the one to tell Omallix about the data. I'm sure he won't be happy about this development. This Kat Manx is smart," Jintari said. "Having the data become useless after a month was a very good plan of action. Wish I'd thought of it."

"Sounds like you've got trouble," Felix said, as he folded his arms.

"Our trouble is your trouble, Doctor," Charlie said, as she left the lab with Jintari following behind her.

With the doors to Felix's lab secured, she turned to face Jintari.

"I hope we can salvage something from all of this. After all, we still have that," Charlie said, as she pointed to the doorway to the other lab.

Charlie walked off. A few meters behind, Jintari worried about telling Omallix about their loss of the data. He had known Omallix for almost twenty years. Of course, they had spent most of that time in containment, but the five years before that was quite telling. Jintari had learned a lot about his master. He had saved his life. If it hadn't been for Jintari, Omallix would have died on the streets of Newtech City.

* * *

On the lower level of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, Doggie Cruger stood in front of his shuttle, which was prepared for departure. He looked inside the cockpit window and nodded to Officer Poripu who was seated at the controls. The Aquitian officer would be the only one accompanying Doggie, to act as his pilot. Doggie turned back to the two females who had escorted him to the shuttle bay. They were two of the most important people in his life. 

"Take care, Doggie," Kat said, with a smile.

"Keep everything in one piece until I get back," Doggie said. His tone was light-hearted, though they both knew of the danger lurking around every corner these days.

"I'll try," Kat said, still smiling.

Doggie turned to his wife, who didn't look happy at all.

"I'm still not sure about this, Anubis. Omallix is up there, lurking in space," Isinia said.

"It'll be all right. We're taking the long way. The shuttle will enter orbit from the other side of the planet. We'll be out of range of Omallix's weapons systems. It'll take a few extra hours to get to Galaxy Command," Cruger said.

"At least you'll get there in one piece," Isinia said, as she hugged her husband.

Doggie sighed and nodded to both. "Take care and don't hesitate to contact me if there's trouble."

Kat nodded to him, as he disappeared inside the shuttle. A minute or two later, the shuttle was gone. Kat sighed, as she turned and headed for the twin escalators, with Isinia at her side.

"It's going to be tough," Isinia said.

"Yes, it is. This is the first time in a while that you two have been this far apart, isn't it?" Kat responded.

"Yes. Although, I was referring to you," Isinia said, as they stepped off the escalator and headed into the interior of the Command Base.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking over for Doggie will be a tough job, with all the extra work, won't it?" Isinia asked.

"I can handle it, I hope. It's going to take some time away from my duties in the lab, but it won't be for too long. I just hope I don't let anyone down. It's a big job," Kat said.

"The Rangers have faith in you and so does Doggie, or he wouldn't have left you in command," Isinia explained. "I know we aren't very close, Kat, but you are close to my husband and if you need to talk, you just let me know."

Kat smiled. "Thank you, Isinia. I'll keep that in mind."

Kat reached the end of their journey together, as she stopped in front of the doors to the Command Center. Isinia gave her a gentle pat on the back, before walking off. Kat took a deep breath and stepped forward, causing the doors to slide open. Inside, she heard commotion. The cadets of E-Squad were on-duty there. Kat walked in on them yelling and looking around on the floor for something.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, as she glanced at Boom.

"Cadet Worley lost a contact lens," Boom said, pointing to one of his E-Squad comrades.

She had one eye closed tightly, while the other was looking at Kat. S.P.D.'s technical expert glanced around on the floor and found the lens almost immediately. She picked it up and handed it to Cadet Worley.

"Why don't you take a minute or two to go put that back in?" Kat said to her, with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Manx," Cadet Worley said, as she exited. The other four members of E-Squad went back to their duty stations.

Kat glanced at Commander Cruger's station. She was reluctant to sit in his chair when Boom walked up behind her.

"I don't think it's gonna bite," he said.

Kat smiled. "I know, Boom."

"I was really happy to hear Commander Cruger's announcement. Especially since I knew E-Squad was gonna be on Command Center duty this week. Sometimes Cruger can make us a little nervous. But with you here, I think things will run smoothly," Boom explained.

"I hope they run smoother than when I walked in here," Kat said, as she glanced at him.

"They will. I promise," Boom said, before going back to his station.

Kat took a deep breath and sat down in Commander Cruger's chair. She leaned back and took a deep breath. She glanced around the room and it felt strange for Kat to be sitting there and not working at one of the other stations.

* * *

"How could you have let this happen, Jintari?" Omallix yelled in anger. 

"I did not plan for this, my lord. I was unaware that such technology existed," Jintari said, trying to explain to his master why their plans were quickly going up in smoke.

"It was an unforeseen mistake, lord Omallix," Charlie said.

Omallix fumed, as he stood up from his self-appointed throne and began pacing around the main room of his base. He glanced out the glassed wall in front of him. He saw Earth in his sights. He knew they were down there and he wanted to crush all of S.P.D.

"You should have foreseen any problems," Omallix said to Charlie and Jintari.

"I will try my best to salvage the situation, my lord," Jintari spoke honestly. He knew he could make something happen so that their specimen in the lab would be useful against the Rangers, even without S.P.D.'s technology.

"I don't want to salvage anything. I want my plan to work as it was originally intended," Omallix stated.

"That might have been an option before, Omallix," Charlie said. "If we had not waited so long to employ your secret weapon, the data might not have been corrupted."

"Yes, that's true, but irrelevant now, Charlie," Jintari said. "We have to come up with a contingency plan."

"No!" Omallix shouted at both of them. "The original plan will work. We will just have to get the data back from S.P.D."

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Jintari said.

"It's time for a little field trip," Omallix said.

Jintari could feel the anger in Omallix's tone as he walked out of the main throne room. Jintari sighed. Omallix was determined, indeed. But Jintari knew that. Twenty years ago, he was a visitor to Earth. Jintari had hoped to make it a long stay. He clearly remembered the day that he arrived at the S.P.D. Science Academy, only to discover that his application for entrance had been rejected. His experiments were deemed too controversial. Jintari never understood how an organization committed to law enforcement could be effective without the proper artillery. His cloaked detonator grenades were a brilliant creation, he thought. No criminal would see them coming.

The day he was rejected Jintari was furious. He couldn't return home. Those on his home planet of Shimitar had also ostracized him for his creations. They didn't complain when his laser weapon warded off an attack by the Machine Empire decades before, but when his robot destroyed a building, they all blamed him. Jintari was without a place in the world and that's when he came upon the helpless, dying creature. He helped Omallix to his feet and carried him underground. In the depths of the sewers, Jintari used every resource that he could find to bring Omallix back to life. That was a day he would never forget. That meeting bonded them for life.

Now, he knew Omallix had faith in his abilities, but he wasn't sure those abilities would be enough to get this latest project off the ground, especially with S.P.D. science snobs like Kat Manx around.

* * *

Kat studied the schematics on the monitor in front of her, as she sat at Doggie's station in the Command Center. Kat had looked at the scans and the schematics of four different Patrol Morphers. She still couldn't pinpoint the problem with them, but she couldn't give up either. The Rangers needed Shadow Ranger and they needed her to get him back. 

Seeing Kat deep in thought, Boom walked over. "Are you busy?"

"What's up, Boom?" Kat asked, as she sighed.

"Well, I just wondered if you had any luck with Commander Cruger's morpher. We all heard about what happened. It's been kinda hard for me staying out of things. I never realized how much I enjoyed being in the loop before I got reinstated at the Academy," Boom explained.

"No luck, yet. Thanks for asking," Kat said, as she returned her gaze to the research on the monitor.

Boom looked a little nervous, as he looked around. He couldn't help himself, as he started looking over Kat's shoulder at the monitor.

"Boom, do you mind?" Kat said, as she looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Boom said. He began to walk away, looking sad.

Kat noticed and she sighed. "Boom, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying to concentrate here."

"I know. It's my fault. Too bad I'm not a gadget tester anymore. It would be kinda cool to test out the Shadow morpher for you," Boom said, with a smile.

"You know you couldn't do that, Boom. If you tried to use a morpher outfitted for Doggie, you'd go boom, literally!"

"Now that you mention it, that wouldn't be very good," Boom said.

"No, it wouldn't," Kat said, with a smirk, as Boom walked back to the main control console in the center of the room.

Then, an alarm sounded.

"Uh oh," Boom said.

Kat jumped from Doggie's chair and joined Boom at his side, checking out the source of the disturbance.

"Oh no. It's Cartiron. He's appeared on the north side of Newtech City," Kat revealed.

"This can't be a good thing," Boom said.

"That's an understatement. The last time Cartiron showed up in a populated area of this city, he reduced it to rubble," Kat said, as she activated the base's communications systems. "Rangers, report to the Command Center, immediately."

The B-Squad cadets, however, had heard the earlier security alarm and were already racing to the Command Center. Upon their arrival, Boom pulled up a large visual of Cartiron on the north side of Newtech City. The Dark Hellion was using his fire powers to toss balls of flames into parked cars and buildings. The Rangers all looked worried.

"It's Cartiron," Syd said, angrily.

"You don't think he's back to...do what he did before, do you?" Bridge asked aloud.

"I hope not," Quinn said, thinking back to the fire wave.

"It doesn't matter what he's back for. We have to stop him," Z said, furiously, as she thought back to how his fire wave killed her best friend, Jack.

"Agreed," Sky remarked.

"Rangers, we have to think about this," Kat said. "The last time you faced off against Cartiron, you were no match for him."

"We can't sit back and do nothing," Quinn said.

"Exactly," Z added.

"We'll go in S.W.A.T. mode. He's never faced that side of us before," Sky said. "It's all we have, unless you can think of some other alternative, Kat?"

Kat thought long and hard, wondering what Doggie would do in this situation. Would he let the Rangers go into a battle where they knew they were outmatched? Kat couldn't think of any other way. They had to protect the city. It was their job.

"I'll monitor the battle," Kat said. "I'll see if I can pick up any weaknesses that might help you."

"Thanks," Syd said.

"Ready?" Sky shouted.

"Ready!" the others responded, as they pulled their morphers.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. mode!" They called out.

"Good luck, Rangers," Kat said, but the Rangers were already gone.

* * *

Elsewhere in S.P.D. Headquarters, two figures were lurking in the shadows. Charlie peeked her head around a corner. She was dressed in her black and red catsuit and had her blaster drawn. She spotted two armed S.P.D. security officers patrolling the area. She moved the blaster behind her back and stepped around the corner and was now in full sight. 

"Hello, boys," Charlie said, loudly.

"Hold it right there," one of them yelled.

"I don't think so," Charlie said, as she whipped the blaster around, scoring laser strikes on both officers before they could fire back.

They slumped to the floor and Charlie walked forward a bit, before stopping. It was then she realized that her companion wasn't behind her. She looked back around the corner and gestured for him to come out. Jintari scurried around the corner.

"I didn't know you were just going to charge in here," Jintari whispered, as the two kept walking.

"If you've got a better plan, let's here it," Charlie said, as they arrived at a door leading into the interior of the Command Base.

The S.P.D. Academy wasn't hard to infiltrate, but the Delta Command Base's security protocols were in place. Charlie had one hope. She tapped in a few commands and her security code, which caused several alarms to start blaring.

"Now, look what you've done," Jintari yelled. "Let's get out of here."

She should have known S.P.D. would have changed her codes. Charlie stepped away from the door, then switched her blaster from laser mode to its first setting. She fired the weapon, causing several fireballs to discharge from it. The doorway was incinerated. She walked through.

"Who cares about alarms? The Rangers are busy with Cartiron. Who's going to stop us from taking what we came for? Them?" She said, as she pointed to the two officers down in the hallway.

Jintari followed her through the doorway and they headed towards their destination. Charlie switched her weapon back to laser mode, knowing any security that got in their way would be firing lasers at them. It was the best way to combat their attacks.

Inside the Command Center, Kat wondered what triggered the Command Base's internal security alarms. She was not happy when Boom informed her.

"We've got intruders, Kat. What do we do?" Boom yelled.

Kat sighed, as her day had just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Panic reigned on the streets of northern Newtech City. Residents, who didn't know who Cartiron was, soon got a crash course. Fires were burning everywhere. The menacing villain tossed another fireball, created by his own power, into a car. It ignited upon reaching the sports car's fuel line and exploded. 

A terrified couple exited their own car in the street and ran into a nearby building. Cartiron chuckled to himself, as he raised his palm, preparing to collapse the brick structure. It was at that moment that Cartiron heard something speeding towards him. He turned, just as the S.W.A.T. Command Truck came roaring at him. He swiftly launched into the air and threw two fireballs at the vehicle.

Inside the truck, the Blue Ranger was seated at the controls.

"Hold on!" Bridge yelled.

Behind him, the Yellow, Pink & Green Rangers braced themselves. The S.W.A.T. Command Truck swerved to miss the fireballs. Bridge spun the wheel, causing the truck to make a 180-degree turn. On top of it, the Red Ranger was strapped into the laser cannon control seat. After surviving the quick swerve, he locked onto Cartiron in the air and he fired.

Cartiron levitated higher and higher, evading the blasts. He tossed two more fireballs at the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. They landed near the wheels of the vehicle, which began to swerve out of control.

"Bridge, hold her steady!" the Yellow Ranger yelled from his side.

"He's out of range," they heard the Red Ranger yell from atop the vehicle.

Cartiron kept on rising, until he was on top of a tall brick building. He looked down over the side and took pleasure in the panicked people running around below. He watched as the S.P.D. Rangers exited their truck and began directing people where to flee. Cartiron chuckled.

* * *

Inside the Delta Command Base, Charlie walked with confidence. Her blaster was positioned firmly in front of her and she didn't hesitate to blast at the first object she saw moving. Scurrying behind her, Jintari peeked behind them, to make sure no one was attempting to sneak up on them. 

Charlie spotted a break in the hallway up ahead. There were two possible turns. She knew which one she wanted to take. Then, she spotted six laser pistols come around those corners, three on each side. They fired. Charlie backed Jintari up against a wall and fired. Her laser mode struck one of the pistols, causing it to fall from the hands of its owner. Two of the security guards peeked around, giving her clear shots. She blasted them, causing them to fall to the ground, but four more guards had joined them.

"Looks like we're going to have to take the long way around," Charlie said to her green companion, as she fiddled with her blaster, switching to fire stream mode.

She aimed the blaster at one of the sprinkler triggers and fired. The guards were instantly sprayed with water, impairing their vision. Charlie grabbed Jintari by the collar and dragged him around another corner.

In the Command Center, Boom was monitoring the situation.

"Two individuals have infiltrated the base. They were trying to use Charlie's access code," Boom announced.

Behind him, standing at Commander Cruger's station, Kat's mind was racing. Charlie's back, she thought to herself. She couldn't call the Rangers. Security wasn't working. They needed some stronger reinforcements. What would Doggie do? She thought long and hard and then it came to her. Kat took a deep breath and walked over to Boom.

"Boom, I'm going after Charlie," Kat said, surprising him.

"What?"

"Someone has to stop them. I'm going," Kat said, as she turned her attentions to the rest of E-Squad. "I want you to stand your ground and secure the Command Center after I leave. Boom, you're with me."

Boom headed for the doorway, as Kat ran some last minute scans in the computer. She took another deep breath and walked out of the Command Center, hearing the doors lock tightly behind them. Kat looked at Boom.

"I don't know what they're after. They must have lured the Rangers out of here for some reason. I'm going after them, but I may need some help," Kat said to Boom.

"Anything," Boom said.

"I need you to get something from my lab," Kat said. She gave him a look and Boom instantly knew what Kat needed.

Boom went running, after handing Kat his laser pistol. She got a good grip on it and sprinted off in the opposite direction, heading straight into the eye of the storm.

* * *

Cartiron stood on the rooftop and extended his arms. It was an all too familiar move. He did it as slow as possible. He was waiting for something. Then, the five S.P.D. Rangers came running onto the roof with their Delta Enforcers drawn. Cartiron's back was to them. The five all fired at him, but he was ready and waiting. He took flight, flipping over the blasts. He created fireballs in each hand, tossing one that nailed the Green Ranger and another that sent the Blue Ranger flying. 

Bridge was struck off his feet and as his body tried to land, he discovered that he was out of solid ground. The Blue Ranger fell off the rooftop.

"Bridge!" Z yelled.

The Red, Pink & Yellow Rangers all opened fire on the beast, hitting him with their Delta Enforcer blasts. Cartiron fell to the ground, but wasn't down long. As he began to pull himself back up, Sky looked at Z.

"Go," he told her.

The Yellow Ranger nodded as she ran over to the edge and peered down, scared of what she might see left of her teammate. Bridge, however, was there, hanging from a fire escape, two floors below.

"Bridge, are you okay?" she yelled to him.

"Fine. Just hanging around," Bridge said, beneath his helmet.

Behind them, the Green Ranger had gotten to his feet and joined his two comrades. They closed in on Cartiron, firing blasts, trying to prevent him from getting to his feet, but he engulfed his entire body in flames. Using a spinning motion, he swatted all three Rangers to the ground, pushed back by the flames from his body.

"Hold on," Z said, before grabbing a device from her S.W.A.T. vest. She fired the tiny grappler down at the Blue Ranger and it wrapped around his arm that he was using to hang onto the fire escape railing.

She activated the grappler and it retracted, pulling all of the Blue Ranger's weight straight up. Using his momentum, Bridge flew up over the ledge of the rooftop and fired his Delta Enforcer with his free hand, scoring a few shots on Cartiron. The dark beast turned his sights to the Blue & Yellow Rangers. He didn't charge at them, though.

'Strange,' Bridge thought to himself.

Cartiron simply stood and began raising his arms.

"He's going to try to trigger another wave," Z yelled.

She and Bridge went charging at the enemy.

* * *

Back inside the Delta Command Base, Boom raced until he got to his destination. The doors to Kat's laboratory opened and Boom rushed in. He wasn't very happy to see the large mess inside. He immediately began checking in every drawer he could see. He didn't see what he was looking for. 

"Sorry about this Kat," Boom said.

He started searching through everything, tossing spare parts into the air to get them out of his way quickly. He knew he didn't have much time. Kat was heading straight into danger and she needed his help in order to survive her fight. He moved as fast as he could, tossing things all over, as he searched every inch of the laboratory.

Corridors away, Charlie and Jintari were marching towards their destination. They passed two more security officers that Charlie had blasted. Jintari looked at them, then at her. She was as ruthless as Omallix was. Jintari remembered the first time Omallix had awakened in his presence. He was disoriented and Jintari informed him of just how he had saved his life.

Jintari thought Omallix was about to thank him, but just then, two construction workers entered that area of the sewer. They flashed their lights at the two creatures. Jintari remembered their scared looks, just before Omallix opened fire on them. He used the laser beams from his eyes to kill both of the men. Jintari never asked him for that thank you. In one moment, Omallix had shown him that he wasn't one for giving thanks. Destruction was in his nature and Jintari now realized it was in Charlie's nature as well.

The two pressed forward. They turned a corner and Charlie sighed.

"We're almost there," she said. She had the room in her sights.

The two marched forward, just as another figure came running around the corner, behind them.

"Stop."

Charlie & Jintari turned quickly to see Kat Manx, with her laser pistol drawn. Charlie fired. Kat ducked back around the corner.

"Charlie, you're not going to get away with this," Kat yelled.

"I already have," Charlie said. "We're just where we want to be and there's nothing that can stop us.

Charlie turned her back on Kat and switched her blaster to its fireball mode. She blasted it into the air in front of her, past the doorway to the room they were looking for. A piece of the upper level crumbled to the ground, blocking that direction. She knew that now there was only one way out and it was back, past Kat. She also knew that no more S.P.D. security could surround them. She just had to make sure this didn't become a dead-end.

"Stay behind me," Charlie spoke to Jintari.

"Don't you worry," Jintari whispered.

"Doctor Manx, you're not a soldier. Why don't you just give it up?" Charlie yelled.

Around the corner, Kat sighed deeply.

"Charlie, I'm not letting you out of here," Kat said, unsure if she could make good on that promise.

Kat wondered where Boom was. Her mind started to think about the layout of the Delta Command Base, then it came to her. Kat silently cursed to herself, realizing exactly where she had chased Charlie. This was not good.

Boom thrashed through the lab, but still found nothing. He turned and took a deep breath, feeling frustrated and disappointed. Kat was counting on him and he couldn't find it. Then, his eyes veered towards a bookcase on the wall. There were papers and a certificate, honoring Kat. It was then that on the top shelf, he saw it. Boom grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it. He reached, but it was too far away. Kat really didn't plan on using it, he could tell. Boom stood on his tiptoes and reached as far as he could and he could feel it in his grasp.

Then, he fell off the chair. Boom got to his feet and opened the silver box. He smiled. Boom closed it and raced towards the doors to Kat's lab. When they opened he was met with a slight hint of smoke. He walked out and turned to see that the direction he came from was totally blocked by rubble. He turned to his right and saw Charlie and Jintari staring at him.

"Oh crap," Boom said.

He dove back into the lab, as Charlie opened fire on him. Boom got the doors closed and locked them. What was going on? Were they trying to get inside Kat's lab?

A few corners away, Kat heard Boom's voice and the blasts. She crawled to the floor and rolled around the corner, firing in Charlie's direction, hoping she had been diverted by Boom. The lasers from Kat's pistol landed on the wall next to Charlie. She ducked and took cover, backing herself and Jintari against the wall, next to the door to the lab. Kat fired again, before rolling away from a laser blast sent by Charlie.

"Get inside," Charlie told Jintari.

"I can't. It's locked," Jintari responded.

"Boom! Get out here, or we'll destroy Manx," Charlie yelled, knowing Boom could hear her inside the lab.

Sitting on the floor, with his back to the locked doors, Boom had his eyes closed. He looked extremely scared. He didn't know what to do. Kat needed his help. She might be able to take down Charlie, but she would need the item in that box to complete the task. The only way he could get it to her was by going out there and that meant unlocking the doors and possibly giving Charlie and her alien buddy what they wanted. Boom sighed.

* * *

On the north side of Newtech City, the five S.P.D. Rangers were surrounding Cartiron. His fire form had died down, since they were all too far away for him to do any damage with it. Cartiron fired a blast at the Yellow and Blue Rangers, causing them to dive away, just as the Pink & Red Rangers fired on him from another direction. Cartiron jumped away from the attack and dove on top of the Green Ranger. 

The two rolled around on the rooftop, until the Green Ranger was on top. He drew his Delta Enforcer, charging it up.

"Freeze," Quinn yelled at him.

Cartiron didn't obey. He grabbed at the Delta Enforcer, causing them to wrestle for it. Cartiron realized the teenager wasn't going to release the weapon, so he used all of his strength to swing him into the air. He got to his feet, as the Yellow and Blue Rangers were advancing on him. He charged. He got too close for them to get clear shots. They both went for kicks, but he blocked them away. He punched the Blue Ranger in the gut, sending Bridge falling to the ground. Z swung her Enforcer at him, but he blocked the shot, kicking her. The Yellow Ranger went rolling to the floor of the roof.

While the Pink Ranger checked on them, the Red Ranger attacked out of the air. It was raining lasers on top of Cartiron, but as Sky came closer to landing, Cartiron sent a fire ball from his palm straight up at him, sending him crashing down, in a smoke of sparks and flames. Cartiron chuckled, as he realized that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Inside the Command Base, Kat was once again taking refuge around the corner. She had heard Charlie's threat. 

"Boom!" Kat yelled. "Don't open those doors."

"I have to, Kat!" Boom said, as he unlocked them and set them to lock behind him.

Boom rolled out of the doors, surprising Charlie & Jintari for a minute. Charlie fired at him; Boom ducked the blast. He watched as the doors were sliding closed, then something blocked them. It was Jintari's foot. The green creature hopped inside, before the doors could close all the way.

"No!" Boom winced.

Then, he rolled away from another one of Charlie's blasts. He dove at her and the two started wrestling on the floor. Hearing their grunts, Kat came around the corner, with her pistol drawn. She couldn't get a clear shot at Charlie.

"Jintari," Boom managed to get out, as Charlie was trying to push him off her by jabbing her palm into his chin.

Kat ran to the lab doors, but they were locked. She wondered what the little green being was doing inside her lab. It was then that she saw the box on the ground. It had fallen from Boom's grasp. Kat picked it up and opened it. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the white square-shaped device.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Within seconds, Kat had morphed. Charlie was caught off guard for just a second. Then, she looked furious. She flipped Boom over her head, forcing him off of her. Boom landed hard on his back. Charlie got to her feet, with her laser drawn.

"You!" Charlie was fuming. "You can morph?"

"Surprise, surprise," Kat said, from beneath her helmet.

"It's official. S.P.D. sucks," Charlie said, as she lifted her blaster to Kat and fired a stream of lasers at her.

Fully morphed, Kat used her catlike quickness and scaled the walls of the corridor, evading Charlie's laser attacks. When she got to the top of the wall, Kat pushed off, launching at Charlie. She dove at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and twisting her onto the ground.

"Boom, get back to the Command Center!" Kat yelled to him.

Boom managed to get to his feet.

"I can't leave you," he yelled.

Kat had gotten the upper hand, momentarily, as she had Charlie down.

"You have to. Jintari's locked himself in the lab. Who knows what he's doing in there? You have to go to the Command Center and flood that room with knockout gas to incapacitate him. Go!" Kat yelled.

Reluctantly, Boom ran back around the corner and sprinted off towards the Command Center.

Inside Kat's laboratory, Jintari had made himself at home. He gained access to the computer systems at Kat's terminal and immediately started pulling up the data that he needed. The schematics appeared on the screen in front of him. As they light up, Jintari smiled. It was perfect. He could feel S.P.D. crumbling before his very eyes and it would be their own technology that would do them in.

* * *

On the rooftop on the north side, the Green & Pink Rangers had their sights on Cartiron. 

"Cover me," Syd yelled to Quinn.

The Green Ranger nodded, as he began firing his Delta Enforcer at Cartiron. The Pink Ranger launched into the air, pulling off the same attack that Sky launched minutes ago. She thought she'd have better luck if Quinn distracted Cartiron. She was right. But, as she landed on the ground, Cartiron ignited himself once again. Engulfed in flames, he spun at her, causing the Pink Ranger be thrown backwards by the thrust of flames. She was caught by the Red Ranger several feet away. Both fell down.

"You okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're attack plan kinda sucked," Syd said, beneath her helmet.

"We've got to keep fighting," Sky told her, as they got to their feet, seeing that Cartiron was attacking Quinn. They rushed off to help him.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, an alert sounded. The E-Squad cadet on duty at the main station checked the readings and then unlocked the Command Center's doors. Boom rushed in. 

"We have to flood Kat's lab with gas. Jintari got inside," Boom yelled. One of the cadets from his team was at the aft duty station and began keying in the information. Boom joined the cadet at the main station in the middle of the room. He glanced at Worley, his squad leader.

"How are the Rangers doing?" he asked.

"Not very good," she responded.

"Oh no. We may need them," Boom said, as he thought back to leaving Kat behind.

In the corridor outside Kat's lab, Charlie had gotten to her feet, but her blaster was still on the floor. She launched an assault at the morphed Kat. The two traded kicks and punches, but Charlie was unable to get the upper hand. Kat grabbed hold of her arm, twisting it around, behind her. She pulled Charlie close to her helmet.

"What is he doing in there?"

"I'll never tell," Charlie said, with a smile.

Kat pushed her away, causing Charlie to spin into the air, but she landed on her feet. She smirked.

"You're not the only one who knows how to land on her feet," Charlie sneered at her.

"But I do it so much better," Kat said as she let out her hissing feline battle cry.

She launched over Charlie's head, landing behind her. Charlie turned quickly, but Kat was ready. She scored a side kick that sent Charlie flying into the rubble of debris that blocked the opposite end of the hallway. Charlie was knocked out.

Still morphed, Kat ran over to the doorway and started manually trying to override the controls on the door locks. Inside, however, Jintari was finished. He held the disc in his hand and chuckled. He scurried towards the doorway and he didn't hear any commotion. He didn't have time to waste, since he didn't know how long the data would remain active on the disc. He activated the doors and they slid open.

He was shocked to see Kat morphed in front of him.

"What?" Jintari was shocked.

"I'll be taking that," Kat grabbed at the disc, but she was hit from behind.

The Ranger fell to the floor of the corridor. She managed to turn over to see Charlie standing with her blaster smoking. She had blasted Kat with a fireball from her weapon. Kat could tell Charlie was smiling, even through the darkened visor of her helmet. Charlie chuckled a bit as she ran off. Jintari wasn't far behind. He got to the end of the hallway and looked back at Kat.

"You're not as smart as I thought," Jintari sneered at her. "Better luck next time, kitty."

Kat held her back, knowing that if she wasn't morphed, she'd probably be dead right now. She screamed in anger.

* * *

On the rooftop, the battle still raged for the Rangers. They had tried every sequence of attack. This time, Cartiron seemed to be toying with them, hitting them with several fireballs every time their feet came into range. 

Again, Bridge thought it was very strange. Why wasn't he trying to destroy the city like before?

Bridge was about to deduce his answer. The stern, metallic voice of Omallix came booming through on a device that was pinned to Cartiron's arm. He raised it to hear his master.

"Mission accomplished," Omallix said.

Cartiron chuckled to himself.

"What?" Sky yelled, in bewilderment.

"Bye bye, Rangers," Cartiron said, before disappearing, teleporting himself away.

The Rangers ran to the position were Cartiron had just been standing.

"I don't get it," Z said.

"Mission accomplished?" Syd repeated, confused.

Then, they received a communication on their morphers. Sky whipped his out and activated it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Boom," the E-Squad cadet's voice came through. "You guys have to get back here, now. We were attacked."

"Oh no," Quinn said.

"It was a trap," Bridge put the pieces together. "They wanted us away from the base."

"Let's go," Sky said, as the five Rangers sprinted away.

* * *

It didn't take long for the cadets to get back to the Delta Command Base. They raced to Kat's laboratory and found her there with Boom. Kat was seated on a stool, slightly hunched over. They immediately noticed the rubble outside of the lab and the mess inside. 

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Charlie and Jintari," Boom said.

"Kat, are you all right?" Syd asked, noticing her strained look.

"I'll be okay, thanks to my morpher," Kat responded, as she held up the white morpher in her hand.

"You morphed?" Sky asked.

"It was the only option," Kat said. "Still, they got away with some major data from our computer systems."

"Oh no," Bridge said. "I knew it was a trap. That explains why Cartiron didn't try to destroy the other side of the city."

"What did they take?" Sky asked Kat.

Kat walked over to her computer terminal and accessed the systems, checking to see which ones had been breached. She sighed, in frustration and anger.

"Jintari got his hands on schematics and data for Ranger-level artillery and powers. It was all prototype stuff that I was working on. They stole the same data when they first escaped," Kat explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Syd said.

"It's not. It's bad," Kat said. "Very bad."

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the metallic creature was once again reveling in a victory over S.P.D. 

"This is perfect. Now, my plans can commence without any interruptions," Omallix said. His voice was stern and strong, showing his confidence and determination.

He looked at his three closest allies. He nodded to each of them.

"You all did good today. The Rangers didn't know what hit them," Omallix said.

"They still don't," Charlie added.

"She is right," Jintari said. "With your new weapon, Space Patrol Delta will finally fall within your grasp."

"They are not powerful enough," Cartiron spoke. "I believe I proved that today as well."

"Yes," Omallix said. "It's time for their downfall. Jintari, begin working on my secret weapon immediately. I cannot wait to unleash it on S.P.D. Charlie, make sure that Dr. Felix is ready."

"He has no idea what's coming. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to see the look on his face when we show him," Charlie said, with a devious smile.

"Well," Omallix said. "There's no time like the present."

* * *

Inside Commander Cruger's office, Kat sat at his desk, speaking into the communications monitor. 

"I'm truly sorry, Commander. This is all my fault," Kat said to the Sirian staring back at her.

"You did what you could, Kat," he responded. "From what you told me, there wasn't much else that could be done. Were there casualties?"

"No, thankfully," Kat said. "But, we've got enough bruises to go around and not just on our bodies. I think my ego took a major blow too. Why did I think I could stop them myself?"

"Because you were thinking of protecting the base," Cruger said. "You knew that you might be the only thing that could stand in their way. You risked your life trying to prevent them from stealing precious data from us. I commend you."

"I don't feel very commendable, sir. They still got away with that information," Kat said. "I don't know how they're going to use it, but I know they will. It was very important to them."

"We'll have to deal with that when the time arises. For now, we can only prepare ourselves," Cruger said. "I will be leaving here tomorrow. I know you'll be relieved to have me back."

"Everyone will, sir," Kat said, trying to muster a smile.

"For what it's worth, you did just what I would have done if I were there," Cruger said. "And I wouldn't have had a morpher to back me up."

"I know that sir and I'm sorry I still haven't fixed your morpher," Kat said, sincerely.

"I know you're doing your best, Kat. I always know that. So, how did it feel being Kat Ranger again?" Cruger asked.

"Honestly, it felt...hard. I prefer being plain old Kat Manx, the scientist, not the soldier," Kat said, with a somber smile.

"I understand. So, that's the end of Kat Ranger?"

"Well, by my calculations there's still twenty minutes left on the morpher. But, I'm hoping we never have to use them," Kat said.

"I hope you're right," Cruger said, before signing off.

Kat was about to leave his office when the door chime sounded. Kat was a bit surprised.

"Come in," she called out.

The doors opened to reveal the wife of the Sirian she was just talking to.

"Isinia, this is a surprise," Kat said. "I just spoke to Doggie."

"Everything all right?"

"Yes. He should be back tomorrow," Kat told her.

"Actually, I was referring to you. I heard you had a rough day," Isinia said. "Actually, everyone heard those alarms blaring this afternoon. I thought you might want to talk."

"I'm okay," Kat said. "I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good," Isinia said.

"Feeling kinda useless, if you want to know the truth," Kat said, before slumping back into Doggie's chair.

"Well, I'm sure that's just temporary," Isinia said.

"I hope so," Kat said. "I really hope so."

* * *

High above, in the darkness of space, Omallix, Charlie and Jintari walked towards the twin laboratories on the second floor of his base of operations. The trio stopped briefly at the first laboratory door. Jintari unsealed the door and stepped inside the darkened room. After the doors closed and locked behind him, Omallix nodded to Charlie. She stepped forward, using her code to unlock the second laboratory. The doors slid open and Felix's head whipped around, staring at the entrants. 

Charlie paused at the food tray she had left for Felix. He hadn't touched it. Charlie simply nodded at him.

"Too bad, Doctor. I told you that you would need your strength," Charlie told him.

"Yes," Omallix agreed. "Doctor Felix, your next project will require around-the-clock attention."

"What are you talking about?" Felix asked.

Omallix walked slowly over to the large picture window that led into the other laboratory, next door. It was dark. Omallix let out a heavy, grizzly chuckle.

"I think it's time we gave you an answer," Omallix said.

"Yes," Charlie agreed.

She sneered, as she walked over and grabbed Felix by the arm. She guided him over to the large picture window, forcing him to stand between her and Omallix. Felix felt a strange feeling come over him. He peered into the darkened window, as Omallix lifted his arm and spoke into the communications device attached there.

"It's time to shed some light on this situation, Jintari," Omallix spoke.

Within seconds the lights in the other laboratory came on. Felix got the shock of a lifetime when he saw what was laying on the examination bed in that laboratory. A cold shiver ran up his spine. One of his worst fears was coming true.

"Oh no. No," was all he could muster to say, through his shocked gaze.

"I thought you'd like it," Charlie said. "Just wait until he's all ready. He's quite a fighter."

"This is the beginning of the end for S.P.D., wouldn't you agree, Doctor?" Omallix spoke in his dark, metallic tone.


	11. Ashes

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"ASHES"**

"Wake up, Z."

Z Delgado began to stir. She had clearly been in a deep sleep. Her whole body had that heavy feeling, almost like she had been sleeping for years. It was then that she noticed just how hard her bed had become.

Her nose was the first sense to truly awaken...and she wasn't getting a pleasant odor. Her eyelids squinted, as she began to rub them. Where was she, she wondered. When her stubborn eyes did finally awake, she realized just why her bed was so hard.

It wasn't a real bed at all. She had been sleeping on the ground in a small alleyway. The only thing between her and the cold concrete was a heavy blanket and her black jacket, which she had used as a pillow. Z had a weird feeling. This all seemed familiar to her, but it just didn't feel right.

She glanced around, seeing a barrel, with a blazing fire burning inside it. A few brown boxes were stacked around the alleyway. One was marked 'clothes.' Z began looking around, scanning the area for the body that was attached to the voice that woke her.

Then, she saw his smiling face.

"You gonna nap all day, sleepyhead?" he said.

Z smiled, surprised to see him.

"Jack. Is that you?" Z asked.

"Yeah. Did you invite someone else to our dream house?" Jack said, with a smile, as he gestured to the nasty area around them.

Z let out a laugh. Jack always had a knack for making her feel at ease. That's what best friends do, she thought to herself. Z looked around. They were indeed the only ones there. It was a situation they had been used to for years.

"You must have been having one heck of a dream," Jack said to her, as Z sat up on her blanket.

"Yeah, I guess so," Z said, still feeling a bit disoriented.

"Well, I know what will wake you up," Jack said. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast...literally."

Jack stood up and headed out of the alley. Z felt strange again, like something wasn't the way it should be.

"Jack, wait!" she called out.

Jack turned and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Hurry back," Z said. She wanted to say so much more, but the words just didn't come to her.

"I will. In the meantime, why don't you warm yourself up," Jack said, pointing to the fire he had created inside the metal barrel.

Z nodded, and with that, Jack was gone. She got to her feet and continued to rub her eyes. Z nodded her head from side to side. She walked over to the barrel and rubbed her hands together over the smoking flames. She looked at her hands. They were smudged with dirt and grime. She hadn't had a good shower in almost a week. She squinted again. That wasn't right, she thought. Something was off. What had she been dreaming about?

Z thought long and hard, but it didn't come to her. She peered past her hands down at the flames in the barrel. Fire, she thought. In that instant, it was as if she could hear the deadly screams of many victims, screaming in agony, as fire claimed their lives. Then, she realized this was a dream. She couldn't be here, in the streets, and neither could Jack.

It was in that moment that she began hearing his screams among the many. She closed her eyes, trying to push the horrific yells from her mind. But, she couldn't get rid of Jack's scream. It was louder than the rest, almost as if it was standing a few feet away. Jack was there, yelling her name. Z opened her eyes and saw him standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Z! Z, the fire!" Jack screamed. "You're on fire!"

Z looked at her hands. She had placed them too close to the flames. The sleeves of her shirt had caught fire. It was spreading fast, overtaking her. Z screamed.

In an instant, she jumped up in her bed. Breathing heavy, Z looked around and saw she was in her room deep inside the S.P.D. Academy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It was a dream. It was all just a dream," Z said to herself.

She looked to her nightstand and grabbed the small glass container that held all that was left of her best friend. She held it tight in her hand, but not hard enough to break the glass. She placed the vial back on the nightstand, next to the 'Z' charm from her necklace. She sat up on the side of the bed and instinctively grabbed the ring that currently hung around her neck. She thought of Jack and how happy she knew he would have been when he married Ally. They would have been good together, Z thought. That ring was all that was left of their bond. She took another deep breath.

She looked over to the bed of her roommate, Sydney Drew, fearing that her panicked state might have woke Syd from her beauty sleep. Z was surprised to see that Syd wasn't there. Z was troubled. She pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, then looked at the digital clock seeing that it was almost 1:30 a.m. and she remembered both of them going to sleep a few hours before.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom," Z said to herself, as she slid into her slippers and headed for the door.

Z stepped into the hallway, headed for the closest bathroom, which wasn't too far from her living quarters. It was then that she heard a faint giggle. She heard footsteps coming in her direction and she slipped around a corner. It was Syd and Sky.

'What are they doing out this late?' Z asked herself.

The two paused, as Sky glanced down the corridor in both directions. He then leaned over and kissed Syd on the lips. Z was surprised. In one moment, she was blown away. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Thoughts began racing through her head. After the initial surprise wore off, her thoughts drifted to a darker place, a place that didn't make her happy. Z gave a deep sigh, as she thought of her dream.

* * *

Nine hours later, all five B-Squad cadets had gathered in the shuttle bay to welcome back their leader. They were standing side by side, along with Kat Manx and Isinia Cruger. Z glanced at Sky and Syd who were standing the furthest from her. They were chuckling at something Bridge had just said. 

Right next to her, Quinn noticed her unhappy look.

"Something wrong?" Quinn whispered to Z.

"It's nothing," Z said.

Within moments, the shuttle landed. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger emerged, welcomed by the smiles and greetings from those closest to him on Earth. Isinia embraced her husband.

"Welcome home, Commander," Kat spoke out.

"Thank you. It's good to be back," Doggie said. "I know things got a little out of hand while I was away. It's good to see you all in one piece."

"Thank you, sir," Sky said. "We kept it together, for the most part."

Kat sighed.

"So, Commander, what did the Galactic Council have to say?" Bridge asked.

"Well, I presented the situation to the entire Council. They asked a lot of questions about us and about our effectiveness against Omallix and his forces thus far. I think I made a strong case that we're doing the best we can," Doggie said, with a sigh.

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?" Quinn asked.

"The Council has decided that at this time, they will not be sanctioning outside reinforcements to join us in the fight," Doggie revealed. Groans and shocked murmurs were heard amongst the others.

"What do you mean?" Syd said. "We need some help."

"Yeah, have they not seen the casualty list?" Bridge asked, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Sky asked, loudly.

"Rangers, listen to me. Omallix isn't the only threat that S.P.D. is dealing with these days. Since news of the fall of Gruumm has spread, there have been skirmishes on several different planets. People think S.P.D. isn't watching with Gruumm out of power. The Council represents twelve different worlds. S.P.D. needs its forces at the ready and our other outposts are busy with their own issues," Doggie explained.

"That sounds fishy to me..." Z said, sighing. She looked over at Sky & Syd. "...Amongst other things."

"I'll tell you what I told the Council in response to their ruling. We will continue to fight valiantly against Omallix and his forces," Doggie said. "We won't wait for reinforcements, because we don't have that kind of time. We will be strong and swift in our actions. We aren't going to sit by and let Earth be destroyed by anyone or anything."

The B-Squad cadets nodded in agreement, as did Kat.

"Dismissed," Cruger ordered.

Soon, the Rangers & Kat were out of listening range. Isinia leaned closer to her husband.

"Why do I feel like our morale just took a death blow?" she asked.

Cruger let out a low growl, knowing his wife was right. The Council's decision was definitely not going to help boost spirits on Earth.

* * *

For the cadets, the walk back from the shuttle bay was a long, silent one. They all seemed to go their separate ways. Z & Syd entered their quarters. Z sat on the side of her bed, as Syd took a deep breath. 

"This sucks," Syd said.

"That's been a recurring theme for a while now," Z said, sternly.

"I know. It's tough, but we'll have to deal with it," Syd said.

"That's easier for some than others," Z said, cryptically, as she stared at Syd.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Syd, I saw you," Z said, sternly.

"You saw me what?"

"I saw you in the hall with Sky in the middle of the night," Z said, giving Syd a very serious look.

Syd winced. She let out a deep breath. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Z repeated. "What is going on with you two?"

"You sound like you're mad. It just happened. It's not like we planned on getting together and we're not really together," Syd explained.

"I saw you kissing him, Syd. You looked pretty close," Z said. She was angry.

"What does it matter to you anyway? I don't get why you're being like this," Syd said.

"You don't get it? Why am I not surprised? It's against the rules."

"It's an old rule. Besides, no one knows anything about it," Syd said.

"Not for long," Z said, under her breath.

"What does that mean? Are you gonna tell Cruger?" Syd said, looking confused and upset.

"It means that you're still you. The one who can't keep a secret. The one who only cares about herself. I should have expected something like this from you, but Sky...he should know better," Z was fuming.

"Hey!" Syd shot back. "You're out of line."

"I don't care," Z said. "People are dying out there and all you care about is hooking up with Sky, of all people. I'm shocked the whole base doesn't know about it. Good old selfish Syd. How long have you two been going at it?"

"You know, I don't want to talk about this anymore with you. Especially not when you're being such a bi—" Syd stopped before finishing her sentence.

"Being such a what? Finish it," Z said, with her arms folded, glaring at Syd. "I dare you."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Syd said.

She started to leave, but Z grabbed her arm, turning her back to face her.

"No. Tell me how long you and Sky have been sneaking around?"

"Let go of me, Z," Syd ordered her.

"Why? So you can go cry to Sky about it?"

Syd wrestled her arm out of Z's grasp, pushing her friend away. Z stumbled backwards, hitting her nightstand. Z turned quickly. It seemed to all happen in slow motion. Z watched as the vial of Jack's ashes fell to the floor, shattering upon impact.

"No!" she screamed.

Z kneeled on the floor, trying to gather the ashes, amongst the broken glass. Syd walked over to her.

"Z, I'm sorry," Syd said. "I didn't mean to push you. Let me help you."

She began to kneel down when Z's hand flew up, blocking her.

"No. Just leave me alone," Z said.

She was on the verge of tears, but deep down, Syd knew she should take Z's advice. She exited. Z rubbed her hand in the ashes on the floor, not caring about the pieces of glass that could easily cut her skin.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"We've been over this, Doctor Felix," Charlie shouted. "You have no choice. You either help us or you die!" 

"Then, I'll die," Felix said.

The sight of the being in the other laboratory had been stuck in his memory ever since he saw it there, strapped to that examination table. Since then, he had heard Omallix's plans for that creature and there was no way that he was going to help them do this. It would hurt those he cared about too much.

"You know, Felix, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind obliging you, but killing you won't be enough," Charlie said. "It will be a slow, painful, agonizing experience for you. Omallix is wonderful at torture."

"I've got the scars to prove it," Felix said, rubbing his head.

"So does S.P.D. So, why fight it? You already know you'll lose," Charlie said, sternly.

"I may lose, but if I don't help you, there's a chance S.P.D. will win. That's a chance I'm willing to bet my life on," Felix responded.

"S.P.D. is running out of chances. This plan is going forward, no matter what. Omallix's secret weapon is going to be unleashed and it will destroy the Rangers," Charlie said, as she stormed off towards the door to the lab. "The only question is, will you be here to see it."

Charlie exited, locking the laboratory behind her. Felix shook his head, dismissing lots of what Charlie said as rhetoric. She threatened his life, but they both knew that if he died, a part of their grotesque experiment would die too. They needed Felix and his background in genetics. But Charlie was right as well. Their secret weapon might not be as strong, but his being alone would be enough to get the Rangers off guard and that might lead to casualties.

Felix walked over to the picture window. It was dark again. They only let him see their test subject briefly. They probably figured that if he got too many looks at it, he would reconsider their requests to further construct their secret weapon, but Felix wasn't ever going to willingly agree to this plan. It was too wrong. The Rangers didn't deserve this. None of them did.

Not ten minutes later, the doors to the lab opened. Felix turned to see that it was Omallix. He winced, knowing this was it. He was going to die here and now.

"Doctor Felix, we meet again," Omallix said, his dark tone spread through the room. "I understand that you're refusing to help us...again."

"You may have 'convinced' me to help you clone Doggie Cruger, but this is going too far. I won't help you. I can't," Felix said, trying to be as stern as possible, while knowing that his voice was quivering with fear.

"You can help and you will," Omallix said, as he got closer to Felix. "The only question is how much of your petty body do you need to complete the task."

Omallix grabbed Felix around the throat, using his robotic strength to lift him several feet off the ground. He held Felix up, pinned against the wall of the lab.

"Now, I will tell you that I need my weapon completed quickly. That means I will have to leave your arms in tact," Omallix said. "Your legs, however, are not required."

Omallix used his free hand to pull a blade from behind him. He pushed the sharp tip into Felix's right leg.

"No!" Felix managed to speak out, even with Omallix's hand at his throat.

"What is your answer now, Doctor?"

Felix gasped for air. "I can't...help...you."

"The pain you are feeling right now is nothing compared to what you will feel, if you continue to refuse me, doctor," Omallix said.

He brought the blade up again, this time sliding it slowly into Felix's left leg. The doctor would scream out in pain, if there weren't a robot arm clenched around his throat.

"The pain will go away if you agree, Felix," Omallix said, this time his tone was louder, more forceful. "My weapon may be alive, but it is just one life. One life, in exchange for your own. Will you do as I say?"

Felix winced, using all of his strength not to cry out tears of pain and weakness.

"Please, stop," he begged.

"Only when you agree," Omallix said, as he twisted the blade slightly.

"Yes, stop! Please!" Felix groaned.

In an instant, Omallix dropped him to the ground. Felix grabbed at both of his legs, as the burning, searing pain traveled through his body. He continued to gasp for air, trying to catch his breath.

"I suggest you fix yourself up," Omallix said, as he turned away from the fallen doctor. "Charlie will retrieve you when we are ready."

Omallix departed, leaving Felix bleeding, bruised and locked away. In that moment, Felix let out the loudest, most piercing feline roar he had ever heard. He wasn't strong enough. He just prayed that the Rangers were.

* * *

The S.P.D. Infirmary was quiet. Dr. Sevarus input all the data that he had collected during his visit to the triage center down the hall. There were still many victims of the massacre that he kept a watchful eye over. When he came to S.P.D. Headquarters on Earth, he had decided that the Infirmary would be a bad place to keep so many victims. Not only was there not enough room, but it would not help the spirits of the cadets and officers who came in with minor injuries. 

The one patient who still resided within the Infirmary was Piggy. Dr. Sevarus glanced over at the comatose figure, lying in his bed. Piggy couldn't be moved. His condition was touch and go and Sevarus wanted to keep an eye on him more closely. The makeshift triage center didn't have all of his medical technology, like the Infirmary did. Right now, this was the best place for Piggy.

The doors to the Infirmary opened and Z Delgado walked in, looking desperate. She caught sight of Dr. Sevarus.

"Doctor Sevarus, I need you," Z said, as she clung to a small clear bag in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

Z handed Dr. Sevarus the bag.

"I was keeping some of Jack's ashes in this glass vial and it broke. I don't know what to do," Z said, sadly.

"It's all right. We can fix this," Sevarus said, trying to reassure her, as he sensed her discomfort.

"Really? You can?"

"I believe so. I can separate the ashes from the glass and find you something a little more durable to keep your friend's remains in," Sevarus said. "It's actually a simple process."

"That's great. I thought I might not be able to get them back the way they were," Z said.

"Well, is this all of it?"

"Yes. I got all of them off the floor. I double checked," Z said.

"Okay. I'll get to it as soon as I can. I have a few more reports to file on some patients. I'll contact you as soon as he's ready to go," Sevarus said.

"Thank you, so much," Z said, gratefully.

"You're welcome," Sevarus said. "I know how sad it is to lose someone close to you."

"Thanks again," Z said.

Dr. Sevarus carried the sealed bag over to his desk. Z was about to leave when she caught sight of Piggy. She sighed, as she walked over to his bed, taking her hand in his.

"Hey, Piggy," Z said quietly. "I'm having a rough day, but I know yours is worse. I wish you were here. You may have gotten on my nerves a lot of the time, but you also made me laugh.

Z pushed back another tear, as she could hear the ventilator, helping Piggy stay alive.

"I'm sorry," Z said. "People always say things like this get easier to deal with. Then, you wake up and you can't think of anything else."

* * *

"I knew this would happen," Sky exclaimed to Syd. 

"It's nothing major. It's just Z," Syd said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing major, from the way you described it," Sky said, as he turned away from Syd, sighing. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't," Syd said.

"She's gonna tell Cruger. We're both in trouble," Sky said, as he shook his head repeatedly.

"Z was upset, but I don't think she's gonna go off telling anyone," Syd said.

"What was she upset about, then?"

"I don't know. I think she's just in one of her moods. It doesn't make any sense," Syd said.

"Maybe it just doesn't make sense to you," Sky said. "I'm gonna talk to her."

"Sky, you shouldn't. She seemed pretty upset when she thought I was gonna run to you about this. Besides, you don't want it to seem like your being all Red on her," Syd said.

"We can't let things fester like this," Sky said. "We have to know what Z's gonna do."

Syd sighed, as she got close to Sky, putting her arms around him. Sky pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking troubled.

"Until we find out what's happening, just don't," Sky said, sternly.

He exited his quarters, leaving Syd behind. She sighed, disappointed and a little angry at how cold Sky was being.

* * *

Charlie dragged Felix into the laboratory next door to the one he was held captive in. It had been weeks since he was allowed to leave that lab. Part of him was relieved to see a different setting; the other half dreaded what was coming. He clutched his injured leg with his free hand, as Charlie grasped the other, pulling him along. 

"Oh look, Felix, we even got you a seat," she said, sarcastically, as she pushed him over towards a stool that had been set up by the exam bed.

He sat down, as he glanced at the examination bed. There was a white sheet covering the body lying there. Next to him, was a standing tray with several tools and scanners on it. Felix winced in pain, for what he was going to be forced to do. He looked at Charlie, as she had her blaster in her hand.

"You're going to watch?" Felix asked her, angrily.

"I'm here to watch you, Doctor. Now, admittedly, that's not a huge task. It's not like you can run away," Charlie said with a laugh. "But, I've always been a curious girl and this is going to be quite a show."

"You will all pay dearly for this," Felix said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Felix. It's not like you're really doing a whole heck of a lot here. Jintari has done most of the work. We just need you for the second phase," Charlie said, with a smile.

"Where is that green thing?" Felix asked, looking around the lab.

He didn't see Jintari. This lab was more bare than his own. The only other piece of furniture was a large shelf unit on the far wall. It had tools on two of the shelves. Felix noticed the light spatters of blood on them. He sighed. On the top shelf was a small black box. He wondered what was inside there.

Then, the doors to the laboratory opened. Jintari's small green frame waddled in, carrying a silver box.

"Hot off the assembly line," Jintari announced, holding the box high. "Glad to have some company, Doctor Felix."

"It's not by choice, believe me," Felix said.

"Still, I'm intrigued to see your techniques in action. I've read your files that we lifted from S.P.D. during our escape. They were quite interesting. They've since been corrupted. Thankfully, we have the real thing in our midst," Jintari said.

"Yes. Now, you don't have to worry your little green head about trying to break back into S.P.D. again," Charlie said, with a smile. "I wonder how Kat Manx is doing."

"What happened to Kat?" Felix asked, looking concerned.

"That's nothing for you to worry about. She'll live...probably," Charlie said, with a laugh.

"Well, I think it's time we focused on our patient. He's been waiting for quite sometime," Jintari said, as he walked up to the bed, on the opposite side of Felix.

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Well, I gave it a slight sedative. You see, my earlier experiments with this creature were quite invasive. I had to make sure it would be ready for the next step," Jintari explained.

"Which is?" Felix asked.

"The next step is to make him invincible against the Rangers," Jintari said, as he opened up the silver box he had brought in with him.

Charlie walked closer to the table to glance at it, as Jintari showed its contents to Felix.

"This is not right," Felix said. "You're playing with something you know nothing about."

"Oh, but we do, Doctor, or have you forgotten that I was S.P.D.'s top officer, before B-Squad took over," Charlie said.

"That technology was never A-Squad compatible. Now, I know why. You were all unworthy," Felix said, not hiding his disgust for Charlie.

"Well, your new patient isn't unworthy, Doctor. But, you already know that, because you've agreed to help make him unstoppable," Charlie said, with a sneer. "You know, I never understand why you're so loyal to S.P.D. They've already replaced you. They're not even looking for you and yet you try your best to protect them."

"My loyalty comes from my heart, Charlie, and until Omallix cuts it out of my body, I will always be loyal to S.P.D. I never said I wasn't expendable. That's your problem. You think you're so important. There are bigger things at stake out there than you or me," Felix shouted. "I understand why they aren't looking. It's because they have bigger things to worry about, like when you and that monster Omallix are going to strike next."

"We're going to strike as soon as we get our weapon completed," Jintari said, through a forced smile. "Now, if you two will stop bickering, we can get on with it."

"It's not a weapon. You people have no regard for life. It's all just a means to an end for you, isn't it?" Felix said, as he shook his head.

"It is for me," Jintari said, carelessly shrugging his shoulders, as he pulled the sheet off the being lying on the table.

Felix sighed in pain, as he saw the damage that had been inflicted on the being lying there. In that moment, he knew there was at least one other person who was in worse shape than he was. Sadly, he was about to make it all worse.

* * *

Z walked into the shelter on the lower level of S.P.D. Headquarters. It was quiet there. She had to get away from the Academy for a while. She couldn't deal with her teammates right now. She couldn't deal with much. Part of her didn't want to see anymore suffering, after her visit with Piggy, but somehow it helped her feel closer to Jack being here. These people faced what he faced. She didn't like visiting the shelter often because it made her feel upset that Jack didn't survive, like they did. 

"Z," a voice called from behind her.

Z turned around and smiled, seeing Isinia Cruger walk up to her.

"Hi, Isinia. How are things going?"

"Well. I said goodbye to two families today. They left to live with some loved ones. It was a great moment," Isinia revealed.

"That's good."

"What's bothering you?" Isinia asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isinia asked.

"You've helped me enough already," Z said.

"I've got nothing to lose by listening," Isinia said.

"I don't know. The last few days I've just felt so...angry."

"Any specific source?" Isinia asked.

"I had a few nightmares about Jack. Then, I broke the vial with his ashes earlier. It's all these emotions coming out of nowhere. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad's gonna happen. Of course, then I start thinking about all the bad things that have happened," Z said, sighing. "It's a never-ending cycle."

"Sometimes you have to trust your gut," Isinia said.

"What do you mean?" Z looked confused. "Are you saying you think something bad's going to happen?"

"I'm saying that we're living under constant threats and anything's possible," Isinia said, looking powerless.

"How do you live like that?" Z asked, sincerely. "I mean, at least I have my Ranger powers. You, these people, all the other cadets, I don't know how you do it."

"We live because it's what we were meant to do. Deep down, we're all scared. But we know that you and your friends are here to help us, to protect us," Isinia said, looking into Z's eyes. "We trust you and sometimes that helps outweigh the fear."

"That's really hard to hear," Z said. "Sometimes I find it hard to trust myself...and my team."

"Well, that's something only you can fix," Isinia stated. "I'd tell you to think about what Jack would do, but I never got to know Jack, so I don't know if that would help."

Z looked back at Isinia and mustered a smile.

"It helps," she said.

* * *

Deep inside the Delta Command Base, Doggie Cruger reached his destination. He stopped a few feet away from the door, as he observed the damage to the corridor outside of Kat's lab. Cruger let out a deep sigh. The repair teams had managed to fix most of the damage, but he could still see the blast scars on the walls of the corridor. He stepped up to the laboratory doors and they slid right open. 

Cruger walked inside the lab and saw her sitting at her terminal, with her head in her hand, staring at the screen.

"Are you avoiding me?" Doggie asked.

Kat sighed, before looking into his eyes.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Kat said, looking unsure of herself.

It wasn't a look that Cruger enjoyed seeing from her. It wasn't like Kat to be out of sorts or to appear defeated, but that's just what he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

"It's all right," Doggie said. "It's all going to be all right."

"I feel worthless and it's getting worse," Kat said, as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't," Doggie said. "I'm not going to let you get down on yourself."

"I was desperate for some good news. I needed to hear that we were doing something right," Kat said, upset.

"Is this about the Council's decision?" Doggie asked.

"It's about a lot of things. I did my best to secure the S.P.D. computer systems after the first breach. All my work went down the drain. I don't know how Jintari got into the system, but he did. He beat me," Kat said. "I can't seem to do anything right these days."

"You can and you have. Who developed the shield systems that protected all of our lives when Cartiron's wave hit? Who keeps the Rangers' powers and weaponry working? Who saved me when I needed it the most?" Doggie said, loudly.

"I haven't seen that person in a while," Kat said, shrugging.

"Well, I need her. We all need her. You're a true member of this team, but when we were facing Gruumm, you didn't feel our losses, like we did, as Rangers. Now, the enemy is attacking us on all fronts, including the technological one. They're fighting you, just like they're fighting me and B-Squad. So, you can't put your tail between your legs and hide out in your lab," Doggie shouted. "You've got to fight, just like we do."

"Yes, sir," Kat said, as she stood up from her terminal. "Thank you, Doggy. I needed to hear that."

"Good. Now, no more sulking. Omallix has his hands on our technology. We need to be at our best and ready for whatever he has in store," Doggie said.

"Agreed," Kat said, as she sighed. "I don't know what they plan on using that power for, but it can't be good."

"Nothing good has come from Omallix. That's for sure," Doggie said.

"If Jintari manages to harness that power, we could be in major trouble. There's nothing else like it. There couldn't be," Kat said.

"Can you duplicate it, so we can be on equal footing?"

"That's the reason it was in the computer in the first place. I've been working on that project for months. It wasn't ready. I didn't have enough time to study the original, so making the power work was going to take time, not that we needed the extra artillery then," Kat explained.

"We need it now," Doggie said. "And it's in the hands of our biggest enemy."

Kat & Doggie shared a troubling glance.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Felix tried to work as delicately as he could. It was hard, as his hands had been shaking the whole time. He was not only nervous about hurting the being lying before him, but he was still reeling from the painful attack that Omallix had perpetrated on him earlier. His nerves were fried. 

All his life, Felix had been told that he was meant to be a doctor. He had great hands and a steady spirit. He could be stern when he needed to be and of course, he had a brilliant mind. He was saddened now, because his brilliant mind was unable to figure a way out of his present predicament. He was helping the enemy and it didn't feel good.

His DNA research was invaluable to this destructive project Omallix forced him to work on. The power that Jintari had brought in might indeed be unstoppable, especially since Felix was ordered to make the recipient unable to give up that power. It would be bonded to him, for good. Felix looked into the being's eyes. He saw a fire in them, but he also saw a sea of nothing. The creature had been heavily sedated and Felix was thankful that he couldn't feel the genetic torture that he was being put under. He didn't deserve to be used this way.

Felix glanced across the room at Charlie, who stared back, still holding her blaster close to her breast. It was like she was ready to fire at any moment. Part of Felix wanted to provoke her, but right now, he didn't have the strength for that either.

"Eyes on the patient, Doctor," Charlie ordered him.

"Seeing him like this takes me back," Felix said, seemingly talking to no one, although he knew that both Jintari & Charlie could hear him. "I remember the last time I was in a similar position. My homeworld was under great attack—"

He was cut off.

"Who cares?" Jintari said, coldly. Felix simply rolled his eyes, refusing to stop his story.

"The Troobian Empire didn't like taking prisoners, at least that's what we were all led to believe. Gruumm would destroy planets on a whim. When he got to ours, we were all so scared. I was so young back then. S.P.D. came to our rescue. Doggie Cruger led the forces that fought Gruumm's attack," Felix explained.

Charlie's eyes squinted a little, as she listened closely. Felix saw this and continued.

"There was a monster about to kill me. I looked death in the face that day. His blade was coming for my throat and that's when Doggie Cruger stepped in. He used his Shadow Saber to block that monster's attack. He saved me. He saved a lot of people that day, including Kat. We were amongst the very few survivors and we vowed to help S.P.D. in the fight against the Troobians," Felix said, with a sigh. "You asked why I was loyal to S.P.D. There's your answer."

Charlie thought over his words, giving him a deadly serious look. Jintari nodded his large head.

"How touching," Jintari spoke up, coldly. "Now, get back to the matter at hand. You were working so diligently."

Felix locked eyes with Charlie, as he set his sights back on his patient.

"Don't be afraid to get rough with him, Doctor," Jintari said. "Get in there and do it."

Felix was infuriated by the flighty humor in the green alien's words. This was an inhumane procedure and Felix wasn't going to do more harm than he had to in order to get it done.

* * *

Deep in the southern part of Newtech City, there was a lush pasture. This was one of the most beautiful areas in California. It was known for its beauty and nature. It was a place where lovers went to share romantic getaways. Some said that in Luna Province, the grass was greener and the air was like breathing in heaven. Z found herself standing in the middle of that pasture. She took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful smells of fresh air and lovely flowers. There was a sea of white roses. 

"Hey hey," a voice called from behind her.

Z turned and she saw Jack, standing in the field.

"We were just going to have a picnic. You wanna join?" Jack asked, as he pointed behind him to a gazebo, where Z saw Ally waving in the distance.

Z got a strange feeling in her stomach.

"What?" Z said, softly. She looked confused and disoriented.

She looked around the area, seeing the lush, natural setting. She turned away from Jack and looked all around. She smiled. Then, she heard a faint rumbling. She looked to the sky, but it wasn't thunder she heard. That bad feeling began to rise in her gut. She turned back to Jack.

"Jack! We have to get out of here," Z yelled.

Jack, however, was now further away, closer to the gazebo, than to her. She yelled his name louder. Jack turned and smiled at her. Just then, Z saw it. The gigantic wall of fire was coming from behind the gazebo, behind Ally and Jack.

"Jack!" Z yelled.

It was too late. The flames overtook them, burning them both. It was coming for Z, moving faster than she ever imagined. Z didn't run. She couldn't. Her feet seemed glued to the spot she was standing in. She collided with the flames.

Z jumped up in her bed, waking from another nightmare. She was breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. This time she had woken her roommate. Syd got out of her bed and walked over.

"Z, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Z responded.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Syd asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Z said, as she laid back down, pulling the covers over her head and turning away from Syd.

Syd let out a sigh of disappointment.

* * *

A few hours later, the two had joined Bridge & Sky in the Rec Room for breakfast. Bridge was having his usual plate piled with toast. Sky ate an apple and a glass of juice. Syd was having cereal. Z was sitting nearby, alone, drinking a hot cup of tea. 

"What's wrong with Z?" Bridge asked.

"I don't know," Syd said, as she shared a brief glance with Sky. "Something's bothering her."

Sky sighed. "Commander Cruger's joining us for training today. I hope she's ready."

"She had a nightmare or something last night. She didn't want to talk about it. I doubt she'll want to talk now," Syd explained.

"Poor Z," Bridge said. "She's probably thinking about Jack."

Then, the doors to the Rec Room opened and Cadet Quinn Gray stormed in, with his eyes on Bridge. He walked over to the breakfast bar, where the three cadets were seated. He seemed to be upset.

"Good morning, Quinn," Syd offered.

"I wish it was," Quinn said, as he walked right up to Bridge and stared him in the eyes.

"Uhh, something wrong?" Bridge said, as he looked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Does my uniform look different to you?" Quinn asked.

"Looks green," Bridge said.

Quinn pointed to a large stained handprint on his uniform jacket.

"How'd you do that?" Sky asked.

"I didn't!" Quinn said, as he stared back at Bridge.

"Oh, right," Bridge said, as he realized what Quinn was upset about. "Sorry, my bad."

"Your bad? Bridge, this is a butter stain. How did it get on my jacket?"

"Well, it's actually really kinda funny. I had this weird dream that Gruumm was attacking the city and everything was just like it was last year and I was still the Green Ranger. I got knocked from my zord and Gruumm was right on top of me, doing that evil laugh thing that he did a lot and—,"Quinn cut Bridge off.

"What does that have to do with my uniform?"

"Well, when I woke up, I was still kinda out of it and thinking about the dream. I accidentally put on your uniform, by mistake," Bridge said, with a light chuckle. "See, kinda funny."

"Not at all," Quinn said, as he sighed.

"I don't even want to know where those butter stains came from in your room," Syd said.

"Trust me. You don't," Quinn said.

At that moment, Z walked over to the group, looking very curiously at Bridge.

"Bridge, in your dream, was Jack there?" Z asked.

"Yeah. I mean everything was the same as it was last year," Bridge said.

"Did anything happen to Jack in your dream?"

"Well, no. I don't think so. I woke up before anything really bad happened. I like to think we defeated Gruumm, since that's what we did while I was awake. Although, I guess you could say Doggie was really the one that defeated Gruumm, because he captured him..." Bridge went off on a tangent.

Z still looked troubled. Quinn noticed, but was afraid to say anything, especially when it came to Jack.

"Well, we better get ready. Training's gonna start shortly. Quinn, I suggest you change jackets. You don't want to show up like that to Commander Cruger," Sky said.

"Right," Quinn said, with a sigh.

He headed off to change, followed by Bridge, who was still trying to apologize, while carrying his plate of toast. Syd & Sky were left at the breakfast bar and Z stared at them for a moment before walking off. Sky shook his head at Syd.

* * *

"All right, Rangers," Cruger said, as they all stood in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. "Here we are in 'generic warehouse,' where you've got your criminal trapped. Your job is to bring him in. Now, remember that he's trapped, but that doesn't mean he's cornered. You'll have to use all your skills to capture him." 

Cruger glanced at the four cadets in front of him. Bridge was missing.

"You'll work in teams of two on this exercise," Cruger said. "Z, you'll work with Quinn and Sky will partner with Syd."

Syd smiled. Z frowned, as she looked at Sky.

"Good luck, Rangers," Cruger said, as he stepped outside of the warehouse, signaling the beginning of the exercise.

Sky looked to Syd.

"All right, let's Ranger up," Sky said.

"Ready!" Syd responded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the two shouted. Their uniforms were replaced with their Ranger suits. They rushed off to the right.

"I guess we should do the same," Quinn said to Z.

"No. Let's go S.W.A.T.," Z said.

"S.W.A.T.? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because, we want to work stealthily to locate the criminal. We don't want him to know we're coming. We're afforded more protection in our S.W.A.T. armor," Z explained.

"Works for me," Quinn said, as they pulled their morphers.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!" they yelled and were instantly morphed. They headed off in the opposite direction from Sky and Syd.

Back on the other side of the warehouse, the Red and Pink Rangers were moving slowly, weaving through the stacked boxes and barrels inside the warehouse.

"Hey," Sky whispered. "Remember to act normal when we're with everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Syd whispered back.

"When Cruger picked the teams, you seemed a little too eager," Sky whispered.

"You're being ridiculous," she whispered back. "We need to keep our minds on—"

Two laser blasts came in their direction. The two Rangers dove away, dodging the strike. They took refuge behind a steel plank that was leaning against some metal barrels.

"...the task at hand," Syd finished her sentence, as both were catching their breath. They had been caught off-guard by the criminal.

"Right," Sky said. "Did you see where the blast came from?"

On the other side of the warehouse, the Yellow and Green Rangers creeped along, using their S.W.A.T. scanners. Z thought she picked up a signal.

"I'm reading something over there," she whispered to Quinn. She started to walk in that direction.

"Wait," Quinn said, using his free hand to grab her arm. "Do you hear that?"

The two heard the faint sound of whistling in the distance.

"It's whistling," Z said. "Why would he be whistling?"

"Maybe he's waiting to get caught. Come on," Quinn said, underneath his helmet.

The two crept closer to three barrels that were placed in a triangle formation. On top of two of them were boxes. The sound was coming from behind there. Silently, Z gestured for Quinn to go around one side, as she went around the other. They closed in. With their weapons drawn they both whipped around behind the barrels and saw...no one there.

Quinn followed the sound of the whistling, which was coming from inside one of the boxes on top of the barrels. He reached inside and pulled out a tape recorder. He and Z shared a troubled look.

"What's this about?" Quinn asked.

He pressed the stop button and the two heard a snapping sound from above. They looked up, as a net came falling down towards them. Instinctively, Z raised her Delta Enforcer, blasting the net, as it fell. It was blasted to pieces that fell all around them.

"It was a trap," Z said.

Then, several laser blasts pierced the area. The two Rangers both went flying. They tried to take cover, as they were separated.

"Do you see him?" Quinn yelled to her.

"No," Z responded.

Two large black footsteps were seen creeping along wood planks that were placed across the ceiling. The alien creature lowered his weapon and prepared to fire on the Yellow Ranger who was stationed right below him. Then, the wood plank he stood on took heavy fire. The dark colored alien creature fell, crashing into a heap of boxes. He staggered, trying to get to his feet, just as the Red Ranger appeared, with his dual blasters trained on him.

"Freeze!" Sky yelled.

The creature tried to run, but the Pink Ranger was right there, with her Deltamax Striker drawn. She cuffed the alien creature, as Doggie Cruger was seen entering the warehouse.

"Good job, Rangers," Cruger said, proudly.

Z kicked a barrel hard, as she & Quinn regrouped and joined the victorious team, who pushed their cuffed criminal right in front of Commander Cruger, who pulled him off to the side.

"Sky, Syd, you used your senses. You tracked down your criminal and captured him first," Cruger commended them.

The four Rangers powered down.

"Sir, I don't think the choice of teams was fair," Z spoke out.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Sky is an expert at criminal profiling and Syd's the best at surveillance. Their team had more experience than ours," Z said.

"The task wasn't extremely difficult, Cadet Delgado. You've always been wonderful at assessing your surroundings in battle, yet you never looked above for your opponent," Cruger said. "As a matter of fact, your partner is an expert in languages and translation. I thought your team would have figured out the difference between a recorded voice and a real one, before falling into a trap."

Z was silent as she looked at Quinn, who looked extremely sorry. "Yes, sir."

"It was a good trap, by the way," Cruger said to the ugly monster next to him. The monster nodded back gratefully.

"Better luck next time," Cruger said to Z & Quinn. "End simulation."

The warehouse around them disappeared. Cruger raised a small device in his hand and pressed a button, which caused the alien criminal to dissolve, showing the real culprit was Bridge, in disguise. He smiled, seeing his normal body reappear.

"The point of this exercise was to show you all that it's possible to get inside the head of the criminal you're facing. Bridge may not have looked like himself, but he was still Bridge, someone you've fought alongside for a long time. Think about it. We've faced Omallix and his forces several times now," Cruger explained. "They've certainly gotten into our heads. I think it's time we got into theirs. You never know when the enemy you face will be someone more familiar than you think."

Cruger exited the simulator.

"You know, I hope Cruger picks me to be the criminal again. I think I'm gonna try a new voice to match the exterior of the creature," Bridge said with a smile.

No one else seemed to be paying attention, as Z stormed out of the simulator room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sky found her in her quarters. 

"Hey, you've got to do something about your attitude," Sky said to her.

"No, I don't," Z said. "You have no idea what I'm going through, not that you'd care if you did."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I care when a fellow Ranger is not at her best," Sky said, trying to sound empathetic.

"Oh really, because it seems to me that all you care about now that you got your big wish, is breaking the rules," Z said, angrily.

"This is about me and Syd, isn't it?"

"This is about you, Sky! You got what you wanted. You're the Red Ranger and everything else just seems to have fallen away. I don't get it," Z said.

"You've totally lost me," Sky said, looking confused.

"Jack's dead! Do you care about that? Do you?" Z yelled in anger.

"Of course I do!" Sky yelled back.

"I'm not so sure. Why now? Huh? Why now do you choose to loose focus?"

"I'm not losing focus," Sky said.

"You used to be this stickler for the rules. Everything had to be done the right way. You called Jack on it every chance you got," Z said, as she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Now Jack is dead and the people who killed him are out there, walking free. What are you doing? You're kissing Syd! Why is it that you find time for some secret love affair when the people who killed Jack are still out there?"

"Z, don't cry," Sky said, as he felt bad. "It's not like that."

"Yes it is," Z said, as the tears wouldn't stop. "Why do you have to change now? Jack's gone and we aren't doing anything."

"We are," Sky said, as he put his arms around Z, trying to comfort her. "The monsters who killed Jack are gonna pay. I promise you that."

"But, you can't promise me that!" Z said, as her anger returned. She pushed Sky away from her. "No one can. But maybe, just maybe, if you weren't being so selfish right now, we could find a way to strike back. Why can't we have the old Sky back? The one who cared about grudges and who wouldn't stop until the bad guys were defeated?"

Z stormed out of the room, before Sky could answer. She didn't stop until she got to a patrol jeep. She hopped inside and started the engine, just as someone else hopped in on the passenger side. She looked over to see who it was.

"Quinn, not now," Z said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," Z said. "I have to get out of here."

"Okay," Quinn said, as he strapped on his seat belt.

"I wanna be alone," Z said to him.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said. "I know you're feeling this way is my fault."

Z gave him a confused look, and then she started the engine and sped off. They were both silent, as the jeep got a few blocks away, heading into the southern part of the city.

"What are you talking about?" Z asked him.

"You're feeling down about Jack. Trust me, I can tell," Quinn explained. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I know if I hadn't messed up, things wouldn't be this bad."

"What happened to Jack isn't your fault," Z said.

"People tell me that, but every time I come out here and see all this damage and hear people talk about the casualties, and see you like this, I know it is," Quinn said. "If I hadn't unlocked that containment drawer, Omallix would still be imprisoned."

Z stopped the jeep. The tires screeched to a halt, as the ash of the destroyed streets and buildings got caught in the rubber.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Z said. "I never meant to make you feel that way."

"You weren't trying to," Quinn said. "I just know when you're down and quiet, it's because you're missing him. I'm sorry that he's gone too. I just want you to know that you're not the only one hurting."

Z started the engine and turned the jeep around.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. "I thought you needed to get away?"

"I did, but I can't keep running from my problems," Z said.

She set her course back to the Delta Command Base, back home.

* * *

Inside Headquarters, Cruger and Sky walked down a long corridor, as they exited Cruger's office. Sky couldn't get the image of Z out of his head. He hated disappointing a friend. He'd never forget that look of loss on her face. 

"We need those reinforcements, sir," Sky continued his conversation with Cruger.

"Sky, I told you that the Council doesn't have them to give," Cruger responded, solemnly.

"Supreme Commander Birdy could divert more research to morpher creation. We could commission a couple more Ranger teams from our cadets here," Sky offered.

"No, they're not ready. Do you honestly think that D-Squad or E-Squad are ready for this fight? C-Squad is down to three members already, thanks to Omallix," Cruger said.

"We have to do something, sir," Sky said. "I'm starting to feel helpless."

"I know that. So am I. I think we all are, but we have to remember that S.P.D. is about protection. We're here to protect the planet, this city and its citizens," Cruger said. "S.P.D. wasn't built as a hunting squad."

"Too bad the Council didn't see things our way," Sky said, shaking his head.

"The Council had a lot of questions," Cruger said.

"Questions about me?" Sky asked.

"About you? Why would you ask that?"

"I think I realized today that without knowing it, I may not be as efficient as I can be," Sky said, nervously.

"Supreme Commander Birdy stands by my decisions and I chose you to be Red Ranger," Cruger said. "The Council did not lead me to believe that was a bad choice. You've handled your role as leader well, Sky."

"Still, I feel like I'm not doing enough," Sky said. Then, something occurred to him. "Sir, I'd like permission to go through some of my father's old files. He brought in Omallix the first time. Maybe there's something in them that could help us do it again."

"Sky, I searched through every record on Omallix's initial capture. I even wrote some of those documents myself back then. I didn't find anything that would help," Cruger said. "But, you may have better luck. No one has spent his life learning more about Nathan Tate than you have. I'll make sure you have full access to all of his records."

"Thank you, sir," Sky said. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Sky began walking off, with a purpose.

"Good luck, Sky," Cruger called after him.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Omallix and Cartiron walked purposefully towards the laboratory that held his secret weapon. Omallix unlocked the doors from the outside and stepped in, followed by his monster general. Charlie nodded to them as they entered. The two monsters gathered around the examination bed. 

Omallix glanced at Felix, who turned his gaze away from him, in shame. Omallix looked to Jintari.

"He is prepared?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," Jintari said, proudly.

Omallix and Cartiron looked at the finished product on the examination bed.

"He doesn't look so tough," Cartiron spoke up.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," Charlie said, behind the two monsters.

"I can tell you this," Jintari said. "It's not going to be pretty."

"Good," Omallix responded. "I want S.P.D. to suffer like they have never suffered before. This creature will be just the thing to do it. He lives?"

"He lives," Felix muttered.

"Does he obey?" Omallix looked to Jintari.

"Yes, master. His only will is to carry out your orders," Jintari explained.

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers," Omallix said, squarely to the creature on the bed.

He couldn't tell if the being even understood what he was saying, since he couldn't see its face, beneath the helmet. The being's head began to move. Felix watched closely, as it shook its head, affirmatively, agreeing to Omallix's words. Felix's face went sad and his blood ran cold, as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling more defeated than ever before.

"And he will be unable to break free of us?" Omallix asked.

"No. It is impossible, thanks to Dr. Felix's genetic procedures," Jintari answered.

"Thank you, Doctor Felix," Omallix said to the alien doctor, who gave him a disgusted look. "Charlie will take you home, now."

Charlie grabbed Felix by the arm, taking him out of the laboratory. Felix sneered at the thought of that laboratory being his home. After their departure, Omallix turned to Cartiron.

"Things are going just as they should. There is only one more component needed to make this plan work," Omallix said to Cartiron. "You will bring that component to me."

Cartiron nodded, as he let out a dark chuckle. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Inside S.P.D. Headquarters, Z Delgado stepped up to the entrance to her quarters. She took a deep breath, knowing who was on the other side. After a long talk with Quinn, she came here. She stepped forward, causing the doors to slide open. Z walked inside and saw Syd, sitting at her dresser, looking in the mirror. Syd didn't even acknowledge Z's entrance. 

"I'm sorry," Z said.

The words caught Syd off guard. She looked a little surprised, as she turned to face Z.

"I'm shocked," Syd said. "I have to say I wasn't expecting that."

"I lashed out at you and at Sky for doing what I haven't had the courage to do. I haven't been able to move on. I'm still haunted by Jack's death and it hurts so much," Z said.

Syd reached out and took Z in her arms, hugging her tight. "Oh, Z. I know this has all been so hard for you. But, I haven't moved on either, not really. Omallix is still out there and every day I wake up, scared that someone else is going to die. I think that's what pushed me towards Sky. I just need something to hold onto, something to give me hope that it's going to get better."

"I understand," Z said, as her hand drifted to the ring that hung on the necklace around her neck. "I guess I just can't stop holding on to things that remind me of how bad it's gotten."

"It'll only get better if we make it better," Syd said to her.

"You're right," Z said. "Sometimes I forget we're all in the same boat. Quinn helped me see that."

Syd looked a little troubled. "Quinn?"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him about you and Sky. I didn't tell anyone. But, I'm surprised you haven't," Z said.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"It's not your style to keep things private," Z said.

"Believe it or not, it was my idea," Syd said, with a smirk. "It's the only way Sky would break the rules."

"And you're okay with that?" Z said. "Keeping things a secret, hiding your feelings from everyone."

"It's not my first choice, but maybe I don't need to be the center of attention," Syd said.

"I just don't want you to change who you are for anyone, Syd. It's not worth it," Z said.

Syd pondered what Z was trying to say. She didn't truly know how to respond to that. But, she didn't have to. An announcement came over the communications systems.

"B-Squad, please report to the Infirmary. B-Squad, report to the Infirmary."

It was Doggie's voice. Syd and Z both looked curious and confused. There hadn't been an emergency alert. Then, the worst thought crept into Z's mind.

"Oh no, you don't think it's Piggy?" Z wondered.

"Let's go," Syd said.

The two rushed down to the Infirmary. As they got closer to their destination, Syd grabbed hold of Z's hand, knowing her friend might need more support. As they reached the doors, they spotted Bridge, Sky & Quinn coming from the opposite direction, also looking puzzled.

"Anybody know what's going on?" Bridge asked.

They nodded, negatively. The five cadets walked into the Infirmary, where Doggie, Kat and Dr. Sevarus were gathered together, talking. The trio noticed the Rangers' entrance. Z immediately looked over at Piggy, but nothing seemed to be wrong. His ventilator was still working.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked first, looking at Cruger.

"Rangers, Dr. Sevarus has found out some startling news. We thought you'd all want to be here to hear it," Cruger said, as he looked to the doctor.

"In my efforts to separate Jack's ashes from the broken vial, I used a bioscanner to make sure that all of the glass was gone. I noticed something a little off in the composition of the ashes, so I ran further tests," Sevarus said, nervously.

The other Rangers all still looked confused.

"Dr. Sevarus, what are you trying to tell us," Z asked aloud. She squeezed Syd's hand a little tighter.

"These ashes are not the remains of Jack Landors."


	12. Omega, 1

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"OMEGA, 1"**

"Jack is alive!" Z shouted, desperately.

"Z, no," Sky said. His tone was sad and sympathetic. Z wasn't receptive.

"He is. You heard what Sevarus said," Z exclaimed.

"Z, just because the ashes don't match Jack's DNA records, doesn't mean he's alive," Sky explained. "It just means that there was some kind of discrepancy."

"No," Z said, as she lowered her head, shaking it, choosing not to believe him.

The cadets were in the Rec Room, where they had been for the last hour, since hearing Dr. Sevarus announce that the ashes Z had kept in memory of her best friend, didn't belong to Jack. It had almost turned into a debate. She was sitting on the couch with Syd, who was trying to comfort her, while the guys were standing in front of them. Unfortunately, Z, was the only one who believed the impossible.

"We can't overreact here," Quinn said, calmly.

"I'm not overreacting! Those aren't Jack's ashes because Jack's not dead," Z said.

"That's not being realistic, Z," Sky said, trying not to sound too stern with her, given her fragile state over the past few days.

"I am being realistic," Z said. "It all makes sense now. It explains why I've had this horrible feeling in my gut that something isn't right with Jack. And the dreams that I've been having about him, they make sense now too. Syd, you know I've been having strange dreams?"

"Yeah," Syd said, as she looked to the other cadets. "But, Z, they seem more like nightmares. It still doesn't mean that Jack's alive."

"Oh yeah," Z said. "What about Bridge's dream? He said he dreamed about Jack too. Bridge has had premonitions come to him in dreams before."

The four cadets all look to Bridge, who appears to be a little surprised.

"Well, I don't think this is necessarily the same thing," Bridge said. "I mean, when I had those psychic dreams last year, it was about those robots that we faced later. The dream I had last night wasn't anything like that. Like I said before, it all took place last year. Gruumm was there, I was still Green Ranger, and Jack was Red. It was a dated dream, not a premonition."

"Z, you're grasping at straws here. You've gotta let it go," Sky said.

"No," Z said.

"There's no way Jack could have survived Cartiron's fire wave," Sky said, more sternly.

"You don't know that!" Z yelled, as she stood up to face Sky. "I was fine. I was doing just fine for weeks and then all of a sudden I start having dreams about Jack? That's not a coincidence. You can deny it all you want, but I know it. I feel it."

The room was silent, as Sky, Syd, Quinn and Bridge all exchanged troubled glances. None of them really knew what to do in this situation. Quinn spoke up first.

"Okay," Quinn said.

"Quinn, don't even—" Sky started, but Z cut him off.

"Let him talk, Sky," she said.

"I'm not saying that I think Jack's alive, but it can't hurt to exhaust all the possibilities," Quinn said. "I mean, I could go down to the Newtech coroner's office that handled identifying the victims and find out what might have happened."

"I'll go with you," Bridge said, somberly.

Sky gave Bridge a disapproving look.

"What? Like he said, it can't hurt," Bridge said to him.

"I just don't want to give anyone false hope," Sky said, as he looked back at Z.

"It's not false. I know it. Let me know if you guys find anything out, even though I don't think you will, because Jack didn't die in the massacre," Z said, as she exited the Rec Room.

"We better go," Bridge said, before leaving with Quinn.

Sky sighed deeply, frowning. Syd put a hand on his arm.

"This is not gonna end well," Sky said.

"At least when we know for sure, Z will have to believe it," Syd said.

"Somehow, I don't think anything can change her mind, short of seeing Jack's dead body," Sky said, sadly. "I've got work to do."

Sky walked away, pulling his arm from Syd's grip quickly as two cadets entered the Rec Room. Sky exited, as Syd gave a disappointing sigh.

* * *

Commander Cruger sat inside his office, staring at the computer monitor in front of him. He sighed, as he looked at the profile he had pulled up on the monitor. He lowered his head for a moment. Then, his door chime sounded. He looked over at the entrance. 

"Come in," he called out.

The doors slid apart and Kat Manx entered. Cruger was taken aback as Kat looked a little more chipper than usual.

"What's up?" Cruger asked, looking curious.

"I may have been freaking out over nothing," Kat said, as she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Cruger's desk. "I looked back over the research that Jintari stole from our computer systems. My worst case scenario is blown out of the water."

"How's that?"

"There's no way that Jintari can duplicate the powers. He could theoretically recreate the technology, but there's no way that the power would work, without being bonded to its original owner," Kat said. "Strangely enough, I made the connection in the Infirmary when we heard about Jack's ashes. Dr. Sevarus' DNA talk got me thinking."

"You're sure the power won't sustain itself without DNA bonding?" Cruger asked.

"I'm certain. As a matter of fact, that's the prime reason why we couldn't duplicate the powers ourselves," Kat said. "I was looking back at my research and it makes sense. It doesn't hold true for the original morphing technology that you and the Rangers use, but those powers were ahead of our time. The genetic link is absolutely necessary for that power to be activated."

"This is good news," Cruger said.

"Very," Kat said. "Did you tell the Rangers any of the details?"

"No. I didn't want to make matters worse around here," Cruger said. "They know Omallix has the prototype for artillery and technology equal to their own. I don't think they realized we meant actual Ranger powers."

"Well, now maybe we don't have to tell them the whole truth?" Kat said.

"Yes. But, we have other issues to deal with now," Cruger said, as he spun his monitor around, allowing Kat to see the profile on the screen.

"Jack," Kat said.

"This whole situation with those ashes has opened up old wounds for everyone," Cruger said. "We all know Jack was present in Luna Province the day of the massacre. His letter to Z said so, and we practically got Piggy's confirmation when we found him near the scene."

"There's no way Jack could have survived out there. Not even his genetic powers would have helped him," Kat said.

"I have a feeling tensions are going to be high for the next few days anyway. If the cadets get their hopes up that Jack survived, I'm afraid they'll be forced to say goodbye to him all over again," Cruger said.

Kat nodded, somberly. Her own hopes raised for a few moments in the Infirmary too, but when reality set in, she knew that one identification mistake didn't mean Jack was alive. She also knew Z Delgado and she was certain it wouldn't take much to get her to cling to hope that her friend was still out there, somewhere. It was a hope that could break Z's spirit if it were completely dashed.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, Felix delicately ran the tissue regenerator over his legs. Although, they looked to be completely healed, he was still sore. He had repeated this process three times in the last day. Omallix's brutal tactics hurt Felix even more this time. It wasn't the first assault, either. Felix cringed at the thought of that metallic creature putting his hands on him ever again. 

Felix had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that Omallix would target him, though. After all, he was still alive. He had completed Omallix's grotesque project and he wasn't disposed of. Felix just didn't understand his captors. Then, thoughts of even more hideous tasks began to fill his head. He was becoming a tool of evil and he didn't like it, he thought to himself, as the doors to the laboratory opened and Charlie entered, carrying a tray.

"Speaking of tools," Felix muttered upon seeing her.

"What?" Charlie said, coldly.

"Nothing," Felix said. "What do you want?"

"It's time to eat," Charlie said, as she placed the tray of food on a table.

"Is that all you do around here?" Felix asked, looking confused.

"I do whatever Omallix asks. And as you can see, I don't get torn to pieces like some people. Maybe you should try it," Charlie said.

"I can't give up, Charlie," Felix said, somberly.

"Why not?" Charlie said to him. "It's so much easier."

"Life is hard," Felix said. "If you give up at the first sign of trouble, what's the sense in living?"

"At least you live," Charlie said coyly. "If you keep on this track, you're not going to have that as an option anymore."

"I'm not like you," Felix said. "I can't give up all that I've worked for."

"Neither can I," Charlie said, as she walked towards the doors. "I've worked hard to make sure Omallix has the upper hand against S.P.D. Thankfully for you, his latest plan is bound to hit the Rangers where it hurts the most and there will be no saving them."

Charlie exited. Left alone, Felix sighed.

"I have feeling there will be no way of saving any of us," Felix said to himself.

* * *

Inside the Delta Command Base, Sky sat in the S.P.D. Library, staring at a computer screen. He was in the archive section and had used his clearance to check out his father's old arrest records. Sky had found the entries for the year 2011, the year he knew Omallix had been captured. Cruger had given him the exact date. Sky had read through the records twice already. He didn't notice a person walking up behind him. 

"Any luck?"

Sky turned and sighed, seeing Syd.

"No," Sky said, as he turned back to the screen. Syd leaned over his shoulder.

"That looks like the record of Omallix's original arrest," Syd said, as she looked at the screen.

"Yeah. All standard stuff. They already knew Omallix was guilty beforehand. They had footage of his reign of terror, along with eyewitnesses, victims," Sky grumbled.

"But nothing in there about how your father apprehended him?" Syd asked.

"No. It says he went on some kind of stakeout, found where Omallix was hiding and captured him. It's all generic data. I mean, it's got my father's signature on it, but it's like it could have been written by anyone," Sky said.

"How did they keep Omallix locked up back then? They didn't have containment cards. Ours barely held him," Syd wondered.

"He was held in a maximum security prison," Sky said. "A lot like the one Mirloc was in. Our current containment methods were created about five years later."

Syd sighed. "This has to be hard for you, going back through your father's records. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sky said sternly. "It's not like there's anything personal in here. Like I said, anyone could have written this stuff. There's no trace of my dad in these records. I'm gonna have to dig deeper, look into his private logs."

"Hey guys!"

Sky and Syd turned at the same time to see a young visitor.

"Sam," Syd called out, with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was returning a book and I saw you," Sam said. The youngster walked closer to the two and Sky cut off his monitor quickly.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sam asked.

"It's classified, Sam," Sky said, seriously.

"Oh," Sam said, looking disappointed. "Well, I kinda just wanted to say hello anyway."

"Did you enjoy your book?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, it was good. I read it before, but it's one of my favorites," Sam said, as he noticed Sky's serious look. "You guys must be busy. I don't see a lot of you around."

"Well, things are complicated right now," Syd said, as she walked over, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. She realized how much the boy had grown in the last year. "It's tough. Sorry, we haven't been very available."

"Yeah," Sam said, as he looked down at the floor. "I know about Jack. Z must be sad."

"We all are," Syd said.

"Sam, we gotta get back to work, so we'll see you around," Sky said.

"Oh, okay," Sam said sadly. "Bye."

Syd watched the boy walk away and she turned to Sky, giving him a harsh look.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What? We're looking at sensitive documents. I needed clearance from Cruger to look at this stuff myself," Sky explained.

"It's from fifteen years ago. It's not like Sam's gonna go off telling someone about it. You didn't have to be so mean," Syd said, looking serious.

"He's a tough kid. He'll get over it," Sky said, as he turned back to the monitor, activating it. "I think we could all stand to be a little more serious around here."

Syd rolled her eyes, behind his back, feeling that his comment just might have been directed at her.

* * *

Inside the Infirmary, Z paced the floor. Besides herself, Piggy was the only other living creature in the room. She had been waiting for almost ten minutes. 

"What's taking him so long?" Z asked aloud, as she looked over at Piggy, not expecting him to answer.

The doors to the Infirmary opened and the male she had been looking for walked in. Dr. Sevarus entered. Z was surprised to see Commander Cruger walk in right behind him.

"Commander? I'm surprised to see you. What's going on?" Z asked.

"Dr. Sevarus and I were having our weekly meeting to discuss the patients in the triage center and Piggy, of course," Cruger said.

"What about you?" Sevarus asked her. "Are you injured?"

"Oh, no," Z said, waving her hand. "I just had some questions about your tests that you ran on Jack's ashes."

"Oh," Sevarus said, quietly, as he looked to Cruger.

"Z, you have to move on," Cruger said.

"I can't, Commander. This is Jack we're talking about. For years, he was all I had. I owe it to him to get all the facts, especially if it means that he's still out there. He could be lying somewhere hurt, waiting for me to find him," Z said.

Cruger sighed, deeply, then nodded to Sevarus. The doctor walked over to a terminal and pulled up some records.

"Cadet Delgado," Dr. Sevarus spoke. "The ashes that were found had traces of DNA in them. The DNA didn't match Jack Landors, but it did match someone else. It appears that the ashes were part of the remains of Ally Samuels."

Z's face fell, as she sighed. She gave Cruger a sad look. "Ally," was all she could say.

"We contacted her family just to make sure we matched up the right records," Sevarus explained.

"Yes," Cruger said. "Now, you can see why we didn't want to tell you all of the details."

"We were trying to spare your feelings," Sevarus mentioned. "It's still tough to hear, I know."

"Yeah," Z said. "But that doesn't mean Jack's dead."

"Z," Cruger sighed. "You can't go on like this. If Jack were alive, he would have found a way to tell us."

"Jack's will is stronger than anything Omallix and his flunkies could throw at him," Z said.

"I was out there, Z," Cruger said. "I saw Cartiron's wave up close. It was devastating. Look at what happened to Piggy and he was barely on the edge of it all."

Z turned away from Cruger and stared at Piggy. She walked over to his bedside, taking his hand in hers. Cruger sighed, before leaving the Infirmary. With him gone, Dr. Sevarus walked over to Z, placing a comforting hand on her back, before leaving her to visit with Piggy.

Outside the Infirmary door, Cruger stopped for a moment to shake his head negatively. This was not the way his Rangers were supposed to live their lives, he thought. All of this death and devastation had to end. He only wished he knew how he could get it done. Cruger turned to walk away and was surprised by the arrival of S.P.D.'s smallest member. He didn't look very happy.

"Sam," Cruger called out. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No, sir," Sam said. "The computer locator said Z was in the Infirmary. I just wanted to talk to her."

Cruger sighed, as he knelt down to face the child.

"Sam, Z's going through a rough time right now."

"Why?"

"Well, it's complicated," Cruger said.

"I've been hearing that a lot today," Sam said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just don't think she's in the mood for a visit right now," Cruger said.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is," Sam said somberly, before turning to leave.

Cruger didn't let him get far. He knew the asset that Sam would one day become and he didn't want to stifle the future Omega Ranger's spirit, if he could help it.

"Sam," Cruger called out. Sam turned back to face him. "You know, it's been a while since you and I talked. How about we go for a walk?"

"Outside?"

"Sure," Cruger said, with his doggy smile.

"Okay," Sam said, as his frown disappeared.

The two began walking down the corridor, as Sam seemed to get more excited about spending time with S.P.D.'s Commander.

"Can we ride the Shadow ATV?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if we walked," Cruger said with a chuckle, patting Sam on the head as they left.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain entered the throne room, walking at a slower pace than usual. He was followed closely by Jintari, who seemed to be leading their new walking, living weapon. When all three got to the middle of the main room on the former science center, Omallix pointed to the transparent, glassed wall in front of them. 

"There," Omallix said to the creature, who now stood at his side.

The being slowly walked over to the glass, where a clear view of Earth could be seen. He instinctively raised his hand, touching the glass, almost as if he could touch the blue planetary ball floating out in space. Omallix tilted his head towards Jintari.

"What do you make of this response?" Omallix asked Jintari, in a whisper.

"He is no doubt beginning to regain his senses," Jintari said. His voice was proud, as if he were a new father watching his child take his first steps. "Seeing and touching things for the first time since his transformation."

Omallix nodded as he looked back at the creature in white, staring out into space. Then, Cartiron entered the area. He stopped in his tracks to stare at the throne room's newcomer. After a moment, he walked over to face Omallix.

"Master, we have hit a stroke of luck," Cartiron stated.

"What do you mean?" Omallix asked.

"The final component to your plan. I have located it," Cartiron said.

"Excellent," Jintari spoke in a hushed, devious tone.

"This is perfect timing," Omallix said. "You will retrieve it now?"

"I was on my way," Cartiron responded.

"You do remember what you're supposed to do when you get it?" Jintari asked, in a more determined, serious tone.

"I know how to follow instructions," Cartiron said, before turning to the creature at the window. "Just make sure your new minion is ready once I've completed my end."

"He will be," Jintari spoke up.

"Go Cartiron," Omallix said. "Oh, and don't be afraid to get a little dirty. Do what you have to do, just make sure you get what we need."

"Yes, master," Cartiron spoke bluntly, before disappearing into a burst of flames.

Omallix couldn't help but chuckle, as he looked back at the creature staring out the glass.

"Is he ready?" Omallix asked Jintari.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jintari said, happily.

"My dark warrior, are you prepared for the battle at hand?" Omallix called out.

The creature slowly removed his hand from the glass viewscreen and turned away from the view of Earth to face Omallix. He walked forward two paces and nodded his head affirmatively.

"He doesn't speak?" Omallix asked.

"It will take time for all of his cognitive abilities to return, including his speech. But, trust me, my lord, he is ready for battle," Jintari said.

"Then, he will be my greatest weapon," Omallix said aloud, as he stared at the being. "And, S.P.D. will fall, at the hands of one of their own."

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Z was leaning against Piggy's bed, simply listening to the ventilator that was helping Piggy to breathe. She closed her eyes, thinking, trying hard to picture Jack, to dream of him. 

The doors to the Infirmary slid open and Boom walked in. He nodded to Dr. Sevarus who was standing near the doorway at the medical terminal. Boom's eyes turned to the other side of the room, where Piggy's bed was. He saw just who he was looking for.

"Z," Boom called out.

Z opened her eyes and saw Boom walking over to her, carrying an envelope.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It came for you today," Boom said, as he handed her the letter.

"What is it with you and mail?" Z said. "You seem to always be delivering letters to me."

"I know," Boom said, looking shy. "There's this woman, Beth, that works in the postal service room. She's really nice. It kinda gives me a chance to talk to her."

"That's great, Boom," Z said, as she turned the envelope over a few times in her hand, looking confused.

"There's nothing on it except my name. That's weird," Z said.

"I figured you'd want to see it as soon as possible. I had the postal service run a scan check to make sure there wasn't anything harmful in it," Boom said.

"Thanks," Z said, with a polite smile, as she opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper, with some handwritten scribbling on it.

"This looks...strangely familiar," Z said.

"What's it say?" Boom said. Facing Z, he tried to peer over the paper, whose writing of course appeared to him upside down.

"This is stranger than I thought," Z said.

She began read the paper aloud.

_"You have to help me. You're the only one who can. You have to come to me. You must find me."_

Z turned the paper over, looking for more writing, but there was nothing else.

"Not one for greetings and salutations, I guess," Boom said, looking confused. "Who's it from?"

"Call me crazy, but this looks an awful lot like Jack's handwriting," Z said to him.

"You're crazy," Boom said.

Z shot him an angry look.

"I mean, that's impossible," Boom said, looking even more confused.

"Or is it?" Z said. Her tone was so low that Boom almost didn't hear it. She looked as if her thoughts were moving a mile a second. "Boom, you have to find out where this note came from?"

"That's gonna be hard. There's no postmark. It must have been hand-delivered."

"Then talk to your friend, Beth. Find out who delivered it. It's really important," Z said, as her tone was once again bordering on desperate.

Boom headed towards the door, but still looked confused.

"I still don't understand what this could have to do with Jack," Boom said. "I mean, he's gone."

"Boom, just go. Please," Z said.

"Okay. I'll let you know what I find out," Boom said, as he ran off.

Z let out a deep sigh as she read the note again. She stared across the room at Dr. Sevarus, who had been trying hard not to listen in. The Infirmary, however, wasn't that big. Z gave him a look of sad desperation he couldn't resist. He sighed.

"Give me the letter. I'll scan it for fingerprints," Sevarus said.

Z smiled and walked quickly over to his terminal, handing him the letter.

"If Commander Cruger finds out about this, I'm going to be in deep trouble," Sevarus said.

"I'll take the heat, Doc. Just give me something to go on," Z said.

Sevarus grabbed his scanner and went about scanning the paper and envelope as carefully as possible for any traces of life.

* * *

The streets on the north side of Newtech City were never really crowded. Most of the businesses on this side of town were further away from S.P.D. Headquarters. Cruger hadn't planned on going very far. The park was only a few blocks away and he couldn't think of a better setting to visit on this day. Not only would it please Sam, but it would help him clear his own head. 

"I know things have been scary around here lately," Cruger said to his young traveling companion. "It's been extremely hard on everyone, including you."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I got to play with some of the kids who are staying in the shelter. They all seem nice, but they get sad a lot, thinking about their houses and their toys that they lost. I tried to help them feel better."

"Oh really?" Cruger said, sensing the pride in Sam's voice.

"Yeah. I told them about how I was living on the streets and didn't have anyone until Z and the Rangers found me. You guys made everything okay. So, I told the other kids that you would all make it okay for them too," Sam said, innocently.

"That's a very good way of looking at things, Sam," Cruger said. "I do think everything will be okay, eventually."

"I still don't understand why you don't like any of us coming out here. We've had some beautiful days lately. It's kind hard for me and the other kids being inside all the time," Sam said.

"You're not inside all of the time. You're free to walk around on the Academy grounds. We're just trying to keep everyone safe," Cruger explained.

"It looks pretty safe out here," Sam said, waving his hand at the area in front of them.

"Well, it may not always be that way," Cruger said. "We have to take precautions to make sure we're all safe, even at a moment's notice. The city was damaged pretty badly in that fire attack. A lot of people got hurt. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"It must be tough," Sam said. "I couldn't imagine having so many people depending on me like that."

Cruger sighed. He knew that if history played out the way the future Sam had predicted, this young boy would have the weight of the world on his shoulders one day. As the Omega Ranger, he would risk everything, including his own safety to protect those around him. Cruger felt proud, as Sam was already showing leadership skills even at a young age.

"It's a tough job sometimes, but it's rewarding too," Cruger said.

"Still, it must make you sad seeing the fire damage on the other side of the city. You couldn't protect everyone," Sam said, solemnly.

"That's true," Cruger said, as they continued walking.

"I remember I was out riding my bike the day the fire came. Boom grabbed me so fast I could barely get a good look at it. It was so high and fast," Sam said.

"It was very dangerous too," Cruger said. "Boom was trying to protect you."

"Who did that anyway?" Sam asked, as he stopped on the sidewalk and turned to face Cruger, looking curious. Cruger lowered his head to look the boy in the eye.

"Was it Omallix that made all of that fire?" Sam asked.

"No. It was me!"

The two turned quickly and saw Cartiron appear in a ball of flames. Cruger quickly went on the defensive, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him behind him. Cruger felt a cold shiver down his spine, as Cartiron chuckled a bit.

"Still admiring my handiwork?" Cartiron said aloud.

"Cartiron, what are you doing here?" Cruger yelled.

"Bringing destruction, as always," Cartiron spoke, in a dark, menacing tone.

"Sam, stay behind me," Cruger spoke to the boy, before turning his attention back to Cartiron. "You won't catch me off-guard like you did before. Where are the Fericks?"

"I don't need the Fericks, you fool," Cartiron yelled. "You're not half the dog you used to be, without your Shadow powers."

Cartiron let out a loud chuckle, as he extended both his hands, sending balls of fire shooting from them. The flaming projectiles landed at Doggie's feet, sending him crashing to the ground hard. Crouched behind him, on the ground, Sam looked terrified.

"Get up Commander," Sam shouted as he noticed Cartiron coming closer.

* * *

Z Delgado sprinted into her quarters inside the S.P.D. Academy. She rifled through a drawer, looking for it. She searched high and low until she tossed aside a shirt and there it was in the bottom of the drawer. Z picked up the letter Jack had sent her last month, right before the massacre. It was hand-written, just like the note she received today. She compared the two, just as the doors to her quarters opened. 

"They're the same!" Z shouted to Bridge and Quinn as they entered.

"What's the same?" Bridge asked.

Z handed him the two pieces of paper. Bridge looked back and forth between the two. Quinn peeked over his shoulder, looking as well.

"Where did that come from?" he asked Z.

"Someone delivered it to the base for me," Z said. "Don't you see? It's Jack."

"Z, they don't look exactly the same," Quinn said, as he walked closer to her.

Behind him, Bridge appeared to be still looking repeatedly between the two letters, looking confused.

"They are. It's Jack's handwriting," Z said.

Quinn grabbed Z by the shoulders. "Z, there's something you should know. The coroner's office apologized for the mishap with Jack's ashes. But, they said that it's been happening a lot recently. A lot of the victims didn't have full remains to identify. Things were so hectic after the massacre that they jumbled some of the test results."

"So what? It's still not Jack's ashes," Z said.

Quinn took a deep breath, looking saddened. Bridge noticed. He walked closer to the duo.

"Z, they had unclaimed ashes at the coroner's office. They tested a few samples for us. One of them had traces of DNA that matched Jack," Bridge said, trying to sound as comforting as he could.

"No. It's another mistake," Z said, angrily, as she grabbed the letters from Bridge's hands. "I can't believe it. I don't believe it." She began waving the new letter around wildly. "This is Jack!"

* * *

On the streets of Newtech City, Commander Anubis Cruger tried hard to pull himself to his feet, which were burning hot from Cartiron's fiery attack. Cartiron, however, was right on top of him. He grabbed Cruger by the collar, pulling him to his feet, so that they were face to face. 

"I told you that you were no match for me, Cruger," Cartiron said, angrily.

"Get...your...hands...off me!" Cruger growled.

He quickly swung his forearms up, breaking Cartiron's grip on him. He tried to punch at the villain, but Cartiron matched him, move for move, blocking each blow before they could connect. Cruger regretted not having his morpher with him at that moment. He couldn't use it to stop Cartiron, but he could call for help. Cruger tried hard to push his momentum forward, forcing Cartiron to back up. It put distance between the evil alien and Sam. Cruger had to protect the boy. Once their sparring got several feet away, Cruger yelled.

"Sam! Run! Now!"

The boy quickly got to his feet and started running in the opposite direction, as fast as he could, but he didn't go far. Cartiron kicked Cruger in the knee, getting him off balance momentarily. Cartiron sent a swift jab across Cruger's face, causing him to twist out of Cartiron's way. Cartiron extended his hand in Sam's direction.

"No!" Cruger yelled, as he grabbed Cartiron from behind.

Cartiron sent a fire blast from his palm into a streetlight post. It came crashing down right in front of Sam. The boy instinctively dived to the ground one step away from the crashing object. The shattering glass and steel flew everywhere. Cruger whipped Cartiron around, punching the Dark Hellion in the face. Cartiron grabbed at Cruger's arms, bracing them so that he couldn't land another hit. The Sirian used the only weapon he could think of. He head-butted Cartiron, causing the alien to stagger. Cruger used every once of strength in his body to punch Cartiron in the chest, sending him flying to the ground.

"Sam!" Cruger yelled, hoping the child would start moving off the ground. "Sam, get up!"

Cruger ran over to the boy and began helping him off the street. Sam seemed a bit disoriented, as Cruger look him in the eyes to make sure he was all right. But, they were only allowed to take a breather for a second. Sam gasped, looking behind Cruger.

"Look out!" he yelled, as another blast of fireballs came their way. Cruger grabbed Sam into his arms and rolled out of the way, using himself to shield the kid.

Cartiron once again picked Cruger up off the ground. This time swinging him into another streetlight post across the street. The post bent upon impact with the Sirian, who fell to the ground, landing hard.

"Commander!" Sam yelled to Cruger, before turning to Cartiron, looking angered. "What do you want with him?"

"Who said I wanted _him_?" Cartiron said, locking eyes with Sam, whose anger turned to fear in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"You guys don't understand," Z said sternly, as she stormed through the corridors of S.P.D. Headquarters. 

"You're right about that," Bridge said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Jack. He's out there. This letter proves that he needs my help," Z said.

"But, you don't even know where to look. We should take the letter to Kat, so she can analyze it. Maybe it'll give you some kind of clue," Quinn said.

"No!" Z yelled, as she stopped in her tracks, turning to face her teammates. "Sevarus already checked the note out. It didn't have any prints on it at all, except for mine and Boom's and his."

"And you're just gonna rush off to find someone that you don't even know is really out there?" Bridge asked. "That sounds really dangerous and really stupid. You don't know who sent that to you. It could be a trap."

"It's not a trap," Z said, with a tear in her eye. "It's Jack. He needs me."

"Cadet Delgado."

Z turned quickly. The trio caught a glimpse of Dr. Sevarus trotting down the hallway. He was carrying another envelope.

"Cadet Boom came looking for you in the Infirmary. He said this was delivered shortly before he arrived back at the postal service. He's questioning the officer who received it. It's addressed to you," Sevarus explained.

Z ripped the letter open and read it aloud.

_"Please help me. I can't find my way. You have to come and save me. Z, please."_

"That's it!" Z said. "I'm going."

"Z, wait!" Bridge yelled, as Z began trotting down the corridor.

"It's Jack's handwriting. I have to check it out," Z said.

"You don't know that for sure," Sevarus called out. "Let me check it for prints."

"You don't know where to look," Quinn yelled.

Z stopped momentarily, turning to face them.

"I'm going to the place I lost Jack. I'm going to find him," Z said, as she rushed off.

Quinn wanted to run after her but Bridge grabbed his shoulder.

"We know where she's going. Let's get Sky & Syd," Bridge said.

He and Quinn went running quickly. Dr. Sevarus watched them go, breathing a heavy sigh.

* * *

Blocks away from S.P.D. Headquarters, Cartiron grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him off the ground. 

"Ouch," Sam grunted. "Commander, help me!"

"Unhand him," Cruger yelled, as he staggered, struggling to get to his feet.

He took off running towards the two, when Cartiron fired another blast from his palm. Cruger wailed in pain, as he went flying to the ground in a flurry of fire and smoke.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled, as Cartiron hoisted the boy over his shoulder.

"It's time to say a final goodbye to Doggie Cruger," Cartiron said, in his dark voice, tinged with happiness at the destruction he brought forth.

"No!" Sam yelled.

Cartiron raised his palm, as Cruger lay in the streets, smoking from Cartiron's fiery attacks. The large fireball escaped from Cartiron's hand, just as Sam twisted in Cartiron's arms, extending his own hand towards Cruger. Cartiron's blast seemed to move in slow motion, as Sam extended his hand. Sam concentrated, mustering every bit of his genetic power that he could. In a rippling effect, Cruger disappeared. Cartiron's fireball went crashing through a building window, causing a fire to break out. Cartiron grunted in anger, momentarily, before disappearing with Sam.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Academy Library, Sky & Syd were still hunched over a computer terminal in the archives. Both looked troubled, as they scanned Nathan Tate's personal log entries. 

"This makes no sense," Syd said.

"I don't understand it either," Sky said, as he shook his confused head. "There's a couple entries missing from my dad's files."

"How can that be?" Syd said. "Wasn't he the only one who had access to them?"

"Yeah, until he died. At that point, the only person who would have had clearance to delete files from here would have been his highest ranking officer at the time," Sky said.

"Commander Cruger?" Syd gave him a quizzical look. "Why would he delete some of your father's log entries?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a lot of the missing ones came from around the time that Omallix was captured," Sky said.

"Strange," Syd said.

"Young men, this is a library!"

The two turned as they heard the head librarian speaking louder than she normally did. They saw Quinn and Bridge both running towards them.

"Something's wrong," Syd said quietly, as they approached.

Sky deactivated his terminal and stood up, joining her, as Bridge and Quinn got closer.

"Guys, we've got a major problem," Quinn said.

"Z's going after Jack," Bridge said.

"What?" Sky said, looking surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"She got some notes that looked like Jack's handwriting. She's convinced that he's out there and calling out for her help," Bridge said.

"But, that can't be," Syd said.

"But, she's gone...to Luna Province," Quinn said, desperately.

"Oh no," Sky sighed. "Let's go."

The four cadets ran out of the Library as fast as they could, followed by an older woman, calling for them to stop running. But, within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, Kat Manx was monitoring things in the base, as she did often, when she wasn't running tests or solving problems. A beeping alert sounded. She checked it out, seeing that it was coming from the parking deck. She pulled up a security camera feed and saw Bridge's patrol cycle come roaring out of the parking deck, followed by a Patrol Jeep, with sirens blaring. She could see Sky behind the wheel. Syd and Quinn were inside with him. Kat looked troubled. 

"What is going on with them?"

She was about to call them over their morphers when the doors to the Command Center opened and Boom came rushing in.

"Kat, have you seen the Rangers?"

"Yes, actually. They just left out of here on what I assume is an emergency. I was just about to call them to find out what's going on," Kat said.

"I need to find Z," Boom said.

"Z?" Kat said, as she thought. "She wasn't with them. What's going on, Boom?"

"Well, these two notes came for Z today. I was talking with Beth at the postal service after we found the officer who took the letters when they arrived. The messenger was an old man who said he found the notes after he saw this flash of light in an alley. He had misplaced the second one, but thought he'd bring them here so we could find the owner. He had no idea Z was a cadet here," Boom explained.

"That's odd," Kat said. "A flashing light?"

"It's like they appeared out of nowhere," Boom said. "I didn't think anything like that was possible."

A split second later, the form of Commander Cruger appeared out of nowhere, arriving, via Sam's teleportation power, on the floor of the Command Center. Cruger let out a loud grunt. Kat and Boom looked shocked. Kat ran to Cruger's side.

"Okay, I guess anything's possible," Boom said, as he joined her.

"Commander, what happened?" Kat asked.

"Cartiron," Cruger grunted through the pain. "Sam...he got Sam." Cruger's head fell back to the floor, scaring Kat.

"What?" Boom said, looking shocked.

"He's been burned badly. Get him to the Infirmary," Kat yelled, worried for his health.

She got to her feet and walked back over to the main console in the center of the room. Several officers working in the Command Center began helping Boom move Cruger. Boom still looked confused.

"But Kat—"

"Get him to the Infirmary, Boom, now!" Kat yelled.

Without another word, Boom left with the other officers, carrying Cruger's body as fast as they could. Kat's hands worked the console quickly. She had to contact the Rangers.

* * *

The desolation of Luna Province could be seen from airplanes and shuttles taking off from Newtech City. It was a sad sight. The once lush and flowery pastures were now replaced with darkened ash and soot, signs of a deadly fire. It went on for miles. In the middle of it all, stood a fighter, a danger to anyone who stood in his way. 

The alien who approached him however didn't seem to fear him. The child in his arms might have feared the creature, if he wasn't shocked by his appearance.

"What? How?" Sam said, as he struggled to break free of Cartiron's grasp.

Cartiron pulled him closer to the being and Sam still looked shocked.

"Omega Ranger!" Sam shouted. "Help me! You're me! I know you are!"

Cartiron laughed loudly.

"No, child. But, he's about to become a lot more like you," Cartiron said.

He grabbed hold of Sam's wrist. Using the sharp edge of his spiked glove, he cut Sam's hand, causing him to bleed.

"Ouch," Sam yelled. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"It's time for a little power boost to our friend here," Cartiron said, as he looked to the Omega Ranger. "Your hand!"

The Omega Ranger lifted his wrist, revealing the Omega morpher on it. Cartiron forced Sam's hand over the open power cell of the device. Cartiron applied pressure, squeezing Sam's hand, until drops of blood fell into the morpher. Despite Sam's cries of pain, Cartiron continued to squeeze, until he saw the morpher's throttle begin to light up. Cartiron chuckled.

"Just as Jintari said it would," Cartiron said, with pride. "It's time to power up."

He pulled Sam away from the Omega Ranger. Sam watched, as the being pulled the Omega morpher close to his helmet's visor. He grabbed the throttle and turned it, activating all of the Omega Ranger power, which surged through his body, making him feel even more alive.

"Who are you?" Sam called out, in fear.

"There will be time for that later," Cartiron said. "For now, it's time to strike down the enemies of Omallix, your enemies."

The sounds of roaring engines were heard coming their way. As he heard them getting closer, Cartiron pulled young Sam close to him.

"Help!" Sam yelled in the direction of the approaching sirens. With his arms restrained by Cartiron, he couldn't use his genetic powers to escape.

Cartiron stifled him, covering his mouth. The two disappeared in a flash. The Omega Ranger turned, looking off into the distance, as the sun was setting. His hearing had come back completely. He heard the sirens getting closer.

* * *

Z's patrol jeep came to a halt. She jumped out and looked behind her. She could hear sirens coming in her direction. She knew it was her friends. She didn't want to be near them right now. Her best friend was out here. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. 

"Jack!" Z began yelling repeatedly.

She looked out over the vast space that was once the lush Luna Province. It was desolate. Mounds of gathered debris and dirt and ash were the only things littering the ground in her line of sight. The sirens got louder behind her.

Another patrol jeep sped onto the scene, right behind the white patrol cycle. Bridge dismounted, taking off his helmet. He ran over to Z, grabbing her by the arms.

"Z, come on," Bridge said. "You can't stay out here. Jack's not here."

"He is, Bridge! He has to be," Z yelled to him.

A few feet away, Sky, Quinn and Syd were exiting the second patrol jeep when Sky's morpher sounded. As the three approached Bridge and Z, Sky answered.

"This is Tate. Go," Sky spoke into the opened device.

"Sky, we've got trouble. What are you doing out there?" Kat asked.

"We had to check something out," Sky said, trying to cover for Z. "What's wrong?"

"Commander Cruger was attacked by Cartiron," Kat revealed.

"Is he all right?" Syd called out, looking worried.

Inside the Command Center, Kat sighed. The doors to the room opened and Boom entered. He joined Kat at her side.

"Hold on. Boom, how is he?" Kat asked.

"Dr. Sevarus thinks he's gonna pull through. He's really banged up. All he kept muttering on the way to the Infirmary was that he had to help Sam," Boom said.

"Why would Cartiron kidnap Sam?" Kat wondered aloud.

On the other end of the communication, Sky, Quinn & Syd all exchanged shocked glances.

"Sam's been kidnapped?" Sky repeated.

At that moment, Z's head turned towards him. She looked scared.

"Oh no," she said.

None of them noticed the look of utter shock on Bridge's face, as he stared off at something else in the distance. Z walked over to the trio.

"This is not good," Syd said.

"Uh, guys," Bridge said. All four of the cadets turned to him, seeing that he was looking off in another direction. He pointed. "Sam can't be kidnapped. He's right there."

The other four cadets all traced Bridge's line of sight until their eyes all rested on the standing figure from their past's future.

"Omega Ranger," Sky muttered.

"Sam?" Z said aloud.

Standing about 10 yards away, the Omega Ranger took a few steps forward, before twisting the throttle on his morpher. In an instant, his fist began to glow. He sent it crashing down to the ground, causing a stream of energy sparks to ignite a path from him straight to the four unmorphed cadets, sending them into the air in a barrage of sparks and smoke.

"What the hell?" Sky muttered, through gritted teeth, as he tried to pull himself off the ground.

"He attacked us," Quinn grumbled.

"Why?" Syd added. "I don't understand."

"That can't be Sam," Bridge said.

Z simply stared off in the distance, as the Omega Ranger seemed to be getting closer. She knew because she could see him beginning to pass through smoke, the smoke that was coming from their injured bodies.

"We've got to get up," Sky said.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Kat and Boom were watching the battle unfold, thanks to the surveillance cameras onboard the patrol vehicles. 

"This is not good," Boom said. "I don't understand. How can Sam sustain the Omega Ranger powers at his age?"

"It's impossible," Kat said, as her mind was racing. "Unless, that's not Sam."

Kat and Boom shared a troubling glance that had them both thinking of an even worse possibility.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain smashed his metallic hand against the side of his self-made throne. He took to his feet, as his eyes were intent on the viewscreen in front of him. He watched Omega Ranger make the first strike against the S.P.D. Rangers. Charlie and Jintari watched the action unfold with him. 

"Yes," Omallix cheered. "This is going better than I expected."

"They haven't even morphed yet," Charlie said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he finished them off before they had the chance."

"His cognitive abilities and sense of awareness seem to be gaining strength. They still don't know the full story," Jintari revealed, from his station, where he was monitoring Omega Ranger. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

"Sam, what's going on?" Sky yelled out, as he got to his feet. "What's happened to you?" 

He walked closer to the Omega Ranger, with his hands raised, non-threateningly. Z wasn't far behind him. The other three cadets helped each other to their feet, behind them. As Sky and Z got closer, the Omega Ranger tilted his head slightly, appearing to show his confusion at the questions.

"Sam, just calm down. Listen," Z said. "We're not the enemy."

That word seemed to trigger something inside of him. He swiped his wrist at Z's face, sending her falling to the ground, near his feet. Sky tried to grab his morpher arm, but the Omega Ranger used his free hand to grab Sky's wrist, twisting it. The Omega Ranger's strength was too much. He broke Sky's grip on his arm and sent him flying backwards with a side kick to the stomach. The others ran to him, helping him up, as the Omega Ranger grabbed Z by the collar with his left hand, pulling her up to his face.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" Z asked, as his grip tightened on her.

"I'm...not...Sam," the Ranger spoke for the first time since he had been revived.

Z's eyes grew larger, as she instantly recognized the voice. Using his right hand, the Omega Ranger drove his fist into Z's abdomen, punching her away. She landed several feet away. The other four cadets joined her, trying to help her. Z struggled to catch her breath, as she held her stomach, which had her doubled over in pain. Now, she was the one having troubled breathing.

Z mustered. "It's...Jack!"

The four cadets instantly turned their heads towards the Omega Ranger, who had his hand on his morpher's throttle once again. The Rangers were unprepared for the next words from his mouth.

"Omega morpher, blast mode!" Jack spoke in a low, dark tone.

He twisted the throttle once more and repeated the same attack as before. His glove glowed and he struck the ground, causing a barrage of energy charges to strike the Rangers, sending them flying into the air and then driving them to the ground once again. Their uniforms were smoking, sizzling from the attack. They moaned from the pain and coughed from the smoke that entered their lungs. Z opened her eyes and he was bearing down on them, coming at them.

"No, Jack," Z managed to speak.

* * *

Onboard Omallix's base, the evil villain was now standing directly in front of the viewscreen, watching the action play out. Jintari remained at his station. 

"I guess the truth's out," Jintari spoke, with a chuckle.

"This is it. I can feel the Rangers destruction is imminent," Omallix yelled out in victory.

Upstairs, on the second floor of the base, the doors to Felix's laboratory opened. He turned to see Charlie enter, carrying a large flatscreen. She set it up on a table and activated it. Felix came closer and didn't like what he saw on the screen.

"Oh no," Felix said.

"I thought you might like to see S.P.D.'s final battle play out live," Charlie said, with a smile, as she crossed her arms, turning her attention to the screen.

* * *

Down on Earth, Cartiron watched from a distance, still clutching young Sam in his arms. One of his large hands was big enough to hold both of Sam's arms behind his back, at the wrists. Cartiron used his other hand to keep Sam silent. The boy continued to fight his grip, as his eyes were transfixed on what was happening about a mile away. 

The Rangers were struggling to get to their feet, as the Omega Ranger stopped in his tracks, only two feet away from them.

"You can't do this," Sky said.

"Yes, I can," Jack replied, beneath his helmet. "Prepare to be destroyed."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Omega, 2

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

"OMEGA, 2"

"Jack, you can't do this," Sky said.

"Yes, I can," Jack replied, beneath his helmet. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"Jack, no!" Z yelled from the ground, through gritted teeth. Her entire body ached at that moment. Then, an idea popped into her head. Her body, she thought. That was it.

"Jack, please listen to me," Z called out, but it wasn't the person he was looking at on the ground.

The morphed Jack turned away from the fallen cadets, only to see another form of Z standing before him. She looked sad and somber. He tilted his helmet as he looked back at the ground behind him briefly, seeing the other cadet in yellow struggling to even get up. He turned back to the other Z.

"Jack, this isn't you," the Z duplicate spoke. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I want to help. Just listen to me."

The Omega Ranger moved several paces closer to her. He reached out to touch her, only to realize that it was a holographic projection. He snarled with anger.

"Now!" Sky yelled to his teammates.

The five pulled their morphers while they had the chance.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

The Omega Ranger turned back and saw five morphed S.P.D. Rangers in front of him. His eyes zoomed in on the red one. Jack began to shake his head, almost as if there was an insect caught in his helmet. His brain kept echoing his own voice, but it was distant, a memory...

_"He's just jealous cuz he's not the Red Ranger," Jack heard himself say repeatedly. _

In that memory he was somewhere else. A safe place, with these people. He shook his head violently, as if he could knock the echoing memory from his head.

"Nooooooo!" Jack yelled in anger as he sprinted towards the five Rangers.

"Jack, stop!" the Blue Ranger had his hands up.

The Omega Ranger took the chance to punch him squarely in his unprotected stomach. Bridge fell away. The Green & Pink Rangers took the chance to attack, grabbing at Omega Ranger's arms, but he used his strength to toss the Pink Ranger aside. She rolled to the ground. He used his now free right hand to grab at the Green Ranger, twisting his arm, which caused him to lose his grip on Jack. He pulled him away, then punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. The Yellow Ranger grabbed him by the shoulder, whipping him around.

"Jack, stop," she yelled.

Jack, however, didn't truly hear her. One swift kick sent Z flying to the ground. He grabbed his morpher's throttle and twisted it in his intense grip.

"Omega morpher, hyper mode!"

The Omega Ranger raised his fist, which began to light up. He aimed for Z, when another voice came from behind.

"Hey! Jack!"

He turned quickly, recognizing his name. He turned to see the Ranger in red with two matching Delta Blasters pointed straight at him. The Red Ranger fired.

"No!" the Yellow Ranger yelled from the ground.

Just as the laser blasts prepared to connect with the Omega Ranger, time seemed to slow for a few moments, allowing him to swat the blasts away.

"He's got all of Sam's morphed powers," Bridge yelled. "Including his ability to slow down time."

It was too late for Sky, though. The Omega Ranger was already on top of him, literally. The Omega Ranger came flying through the air with a flying kick that landed squarely in Sky's chest, which lit up with sparks. The Red Ranger went crashing into Bridge's Patrol Cycle.

"You should have stayed blue," Jack said angrily, from beneath his helmet.

Inside S.P.D. Headquarters, Isinia Cruger rounded a corner, walking purposefully. Every step seemed to get faster until she reached her destination. The doors to the Infirmary opened before her and she gasped upon entering. Dr. Shivan Sevarus turned to see her enter. He followed her as she walked over to the bedside of her husband.

"When you said there was an emergency, I didn't know what to expect," Isinia said, in a low tone, as she took her husband's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, Isinia," Sevarus responded.

"How is he?" she asked, glancing at Sevarus.

"He took a few heavy blasts from Cartiron. He suffered some second degree burns to critical areas of his body," Sevarus said.

Isinia whimpered. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's a tough dog, Isinia. I'm sure he'll pull through," Sevarus said.

His bedside manner was impeccable. He sensed that Isinia would want some time alone with her husband. He walked back over to his terminal to finish his scans on Cruger. Isinia leaned over gently running a hand over Cruger's cheek.

"Anubis," she said quietly. "You've got to wake up. You can beat this."

After a few seconds of silence, several monitors connected to Cruger's body began to beep wildly. Isinia's eyes grew wider, as Dr. Sevarus ran over.

"Doctor?" Isinia panicked. "What's wrong?"

"He's flatlining," Sevarus said, as he gently pushed Isinia away from the bed and began procedures to save Cruger's life. The distance between the couple forced Isinia to let go of him, as several medical personnel rushed into the room, helping Dr. Sevarus to save her husband's life. Isinia watched them rush past her, as her eyes shot back at her husband, lying there, looking helpless. Tears began to form in her eyes.

On board Omallix's base in orbit of Earth, Cartiron appeared in a teleportation beam, still clinging to the child he restrained. Omallix and Jintari were both present in the throne room and noted the appearance of the two arrivals.

"Well well," Omallix said, as he approached young Sam, who looked terrified. "Welcome, Sam."

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"This is my home and unfortunately for you, it's now yours," Omallix said, in his dark, scratchy voice.

Sam fought against Cartiron's grasp. He knew that if he could only free his hands, he could get himself out of here.

"Good work, Cartiron," Omallix spoke to his alien general.

Cartiron nodded.

"Yes," Jintari chimed in. "The Omega Ranger is at full strength and prepared to finally destroy those S.P.D. Rangers."

The three turned to look at the viewscreen in front of the throne room. Cartiron's movements forced Sam to turn as well. He didn't want to look, but somehow he couldn't turn away either. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Down on the battlefield, Omega Ranger traded punches and kicks with the Blue Ranger, but seemed to get the upper hand. A few meters away, the Pink Ranger was helping up her yellow comrade.

"Syd, we can't fight him," Z told her.

"Z, we don't have much of a choice. Did you see what he did to Sky?" Syd responded.

At that moment, they heard Bridge's wail, as the Blue Ranger went flying past them, landing a few feet away. The two took a fighting stance, turning their attention to the Omega Ranger, but they were too late. His hand was already on the throttle.

"Electro mode," he yelled, as he aimed his hand towards the ground.

A stream of lightning energy came surging towards all three of the Rangers, sending them flying into the air in a flash of yellow lightning surges.

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, Dr. Kat Manx and E-Squad Cadet Boom watched intently, as the action played out. The Rangers weren't faring well. They watched as the Green Ranger was nailed with a swift kick to the chest, as he tried to score an aerial attack. Kat couldn't stand by doing nothing. She had to help them. Kat sent out a communications signal to Sky's morpher.

"Sky, you have to go S.W.A.T., now!" she ordered. "It may be the only way to incapacitate the Omega Ranger power."

On the other side of the communications link, the Red Ranger nodded.

"Right," he yelled, as he ran to the side of his fallen comrades. "All right, Rangers. S.W.A.T. mode, now!"

Instantly, the five Rangers were outfitted with their Special Weapons and Tactics and back on their feet. With their Delta Enforcers drawn, the five all fired at the Omega Ranger. While trying to block the attacks, he was forcefully pushed back towards the second patrol jeep. When he got too close, Jack stunned them all. He molecularized his body and passed right through the solid vehicle.

"What?" the Pink Ranger shouted.

"How?" the Blue Ranger shouted.

"He can't do that! We can't do that!" the Red Ranger yelled.

No Ranger had been able to use their genetic powers while morphed. But, Jack now did. The blasts from their enforcers lit up the patrol jeep, instead of the Omega Ranger, causing the vehicle to catch fire. Now on the other side of it, Jack reached for the throttle again.

"Omega morpher muscle mode!" he yelled.

Using his enhanced strength, he grabbed the bottom of the jeep. His suit protected him from the heat, as he lifted it high enough to throw forcefully at the other five Rangers. The five all dived in different directions, as the fiery gas-filled jeep came crashing to the ground, exploding. The intensity of the blast sent the Rangers flying even more forcefully to the ground.

Back inside the Command Center, Boom & Kat looked concerned.

"Oh no!" Boom shouted. "I don't think S.W.A.T. mode's enough."

"It will be," Kat said, as she stormed off towards the doors. "Boom, let's go."

Once outside the Command Center, Boom followed Kat's lead, still not knowing what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Boom asked.

"We have to give the Rangers a little extra help," Kat explained, as they turned a corner.

Just then, the S.P.D. computer's monotone, female voice could be heard.

"Dr. Manx to the Infirmary. Dr. Manx to the Infirmary."

"What now?" Kat screamed in frustration.

She stopped at the closest communications panel on the corridor wall and activated it, calling down to the Infirmary.

"This is Kat. What's going on?"

From the other end, she heard the sad voice of Isinia Cruger. She could tell the Sirian female was crying.

"Kat! It's Doggie. He's been taken to surgery. It doesn't look good," Isinia said.

Kat closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the gravity of the situation. Her mind started racing. She took her hand off the communications panel and kept walking down the corridor. Boom was too afraid to ask anymore questions. He knew Kat had to be thinking the worse. They reached the fork at the end of this road. On one side was a corridor that led to the Infirmary and the opposite corridor led to the vehicle holding bay. Boom watched Kat's gaze as it looked in both directions. She took a deep breath and made her choice.

"Let's go Cadet," Kat said, as she pressed on. "The Rangers need our help."

Pushing part of her personal feelings aside, Kat raced down the corridor to her left, followed closely by Boom. She apologized mentally to Isinia, as she knew she would later, in person. It didn't take long for the duo to arrive at their destination. Kat & Boom walked into the large, two-story vehicle holding bay. She grabbed a remote device from the wall and pushed a few buttons. A large panel on the wall to her right slid open. The S.W.A.T. Command Truck, which was hidden behind it, slid out of the wall on an automatic conveyor.

Kat walked right over to the vehicle and began inspecting it. Boom was a few paces behind, as he paused for a second to glance at the Uniforce Cycle. The last time he saw it in action was when the Omega Ranger from the future used it. Boom's mind veered back to the battle going on in Luna Province. He winced, as he joined Kat at the S.W.A.T. truck.

"Kat, I don't understand what you're planning to do," Boom said aloud.

"The laser cannon mounted on top of the truck might be able to incapacitate Jack long enough for the Rangers to bring him in, if I can make a few modifications," Kat said.

"I'll get your tools," Boom said, as he ran a few feet away and pushed an activation button that caused a drawer to slide out from the wall, revealing a case of tools, which he rushed back over to Kat, as she climbed inside the truck.

Aboard Omallix's base, Felix & Charlie were still watching intently, as the battle between the Omega Ranger and his former S.P.D. comrades played out. Felix had been shaking his head ever since Jack used his genetic powers while morphed. He started pacing around the room.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Charlie asked. "You don't like seeing the fruits of your labor?"

"Not when they're used like this," Felix said, angrily. "Forcing me to integrate the Omega powers into his genetic code was dastardly. Jack deserves better than any of this."

"Speak for yourself," Charlie said. "I am personally enjoying the view. I can't think of anything more poetic than those filthy Rangers being destroyed by their old friend in their future friend's suit."

"Poetic? You're disgust—" Then something occurred to Felix. He glared at Charlie. "How?"

"What?" Charlie looked confused.

"How did you know? How did you know about Sam being Omega Ranger? You had to know about Sam being in S.P.D. now. That's the only way the Omega powers could have worked. You needed a DNA sample. How did you know?"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Charlie said, as she smiled. She leaned in close to the Felix.

"You told us," she whispered.

"No, I didn't," Felix looked incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you didn't actually tell us literally, but your mind betrays you," Charlie said, as she walked around the laboratory, grazing her fingers across the walls. "Let's just say that the walls have ears and when the kitty sleeps, they listen."

"You've got the laboratory bugged?"

"In a way," Charlie said, with a chuckle. "It's actually quite ingenious. Jintari's very crafty. You see, there are tiny microscopic scanners in the walls that allow us to really see what you're thinking, but only when your brain is at it's most inactive point...when you sleep."

"That is a violation," Felix said, looking shocked.

"Don't be so dramatic," Charlie shot back.

"You're probing my brain!" Felix shouted. "Is that why you never let me out of here?"

"Well, if we had you sleeping somewhere else, it wouldn't really work. The scanners have to be patched in through Jintari's lab so that he can download the information," Charlie said with a smile. "It's been extremely helpful."

Inside the S.P.D. vehicle holding bay, Kat finished her modifications and stepped out of the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. Boom was right behind her. She took her case of tools from him. He started to step out.

"Boom, what are you doing?" Kat asked.

"Huh?" Boom looked confused.

"We don't have time to lose. I need you to drive the S.W.A.T. truck out to the Rangers," Kat said.

"Me?"

"Yes, Boom. I've got to get back to the Command Center to monitor the situation," Kat said.

Boom stared at Kat, looking like a deer in the headlights. He took a deep breath. Part of him couldn't help but remember the last S.P.D. officer who took that vehicle out. Officer G'laktu didn't survive to return it.

"Okay," he responded. "For the Rangers."

"They're counting on you, Boom. So am I," Kat said. "When you get there, make sure the Rangers know the laser cannon is the only thing that will stop Omega."

Boom nodded in agreement and disappeared inside. Kat walked over near the entrance and pressed a few commands on the remote device. The doors to the holding bay opened, as the S.W.A.T. Command Truck turned on the conveyor. Within moments, Boom kicked it into high gear and sped off, headed for Luna Province. Kat just hoped he'd make it there in time.

Back inside the laboratory on the second floor of Omallix's base, Felix glared at Charlie.

"You are absolutely despicable. I thought there was something redeeming in you, but now I see you are completely evil, just like them," Felix yelled in anger.

Then, the doors to the laboratory slid open. The two glanced over as Cartiron stepped inside. Felix's eyes grew wide, as he saw young Sam in his grasp. He tossed the boy on the floor and glanced at Charlie.

"Omallix wants us all in his throne room," Cartiron spoke to her.

Charlie nodded, as Cartiron stared back at Sam and chuckled.

"We will meet again little one, and the next time will be your last," he said.

Charlie huffed, as she looked back at Felix. "Wish I could say the same for you," she said, as she joined Cartiron at the doorway. "Oh, and thanks for the compliments, doctor. You have sweet dreams."

Cartiron & Charlie exited, after Charlie gave the doctor an evil grin. Felix heard the slight click of the doors being locked, as he ran over to Sam, kneeling beside him on the floor.

"Sam, are you hurt?"

"My hand," Sam said, as he showed the large cut to Felix.

Seeing it, Felix sighed to himself, realizing just how they had activated the Omega Ranger powers. It was all his fault. He helped Sam off the floor.

"Come on. Let's fix this," Felix said, knowing the bigger problem at hand wasn't going to be fixed so easily.

On the battlefield, the Rangers were giving it all they had, but the blasts from their Delta Enforcers didn't seem to have any effect on Jack, since he could just phase himself out of their range. The Red Ranger ducked behind the patrol cycle, where he found his second-in-command.

"Bridge, we have to do something," Sky said, beneath his helmet.

"You're telling me," Bridge said, sounding desperate. "Any ideas?"

"Divide and conquer," Sky said. "It's all we have. He can't attack us if he's phased."

"But, we can't attack him when he's phased either," Bridge responded.

"That's why we need a distraction."

"Jack, please!" they heard Z's voice yelling.

"Distraction," Bridge & Sky said at the same time.

With their Delta Enforcers drawn, they ran out from behind the patrol cycle and headed in Jack's direction, as he walked towards Z, who had her weapon lowered.

"Jack, I know you're in there. I know my friend is in there...somewhere," she said, beneath her helmet.

Several feet away, the Pink Ranger yelled. "Z, get outta there!"

"No!" Z yelled back. "It's Jack. He can't really hurt us. I know it."

Still phased, he got right in front of her and unphased himself, just as his gloved hand grabbed her at the throat.

"Oh, yes. I can hurt you," Jack said, through gritted teeth.

His grip began to clench around her throat when he was blasted from behind by the Red & Blue Rangers. Both the Omega & Yellow Rangers fell to the ground. With her friend down, Z scrambled to her knees, seeing the smoke coming off of the Omega Ranger suit.

"Jack! Are you all right?" Z yelled.

The sirens from the S.W.A.T. Command Truck could be heard, as the vehicle approached. The Pink & Green Rangers ran over to greet the arriving artillery, as Sky & Bridge still had their weapons trained on the downed Omega. The door to the vehicle slid open and Boom's head popped out.

"Looks like I'm too late," he said.

"I'm not so sure," Quinn said, as he pointed.

The three all looked over at Jack, who began to stir.

"Kat says the laser cannon might be the only thing strong enough to stop him," Boom told them.

"I'll tell Sky," Syd said, as she ran off in the direction of the Red & Blue Rangers.

"Good job, Boom," Quinn said to him. "You better stay inside, though."

"You'll get no argument from me," Boom said, as he disappeared back inside, as the doors slid closed.

After relaying Boom's message to Sky, Syd took his place at Bridge's side, aiming her Delta Enforcer at Jack. Meanwhile, the Red Ranger got a running start and took to the sky, launching himself off the ground and landing on top of the S.W.A.T. truck. He took his position in the cannon's control seat, strapping himself in, just in case. Through his S.W.A.T. helmet's modifications, he knew he could hear what was happening in the truck and Boom could hear him using the instruments inside.

"All right, Boom," Sky spoke up. "Get ready. We just need a clear shot."

The Omega Ranger began getting to his feet.

"Z, move out of the way," Syd yelled.

"No. I can't," she shouted back, beneath her yellow helmet.

She began helping Jack to his feet, but he immediately yanked his arm from her helping hand.

"Jack, please. Just let me help you. I'm your friend," Z said.

"You are my enemy!" Jack yelled back at her.

"Z, move now!" Sky yelled.

Z turned at that moment and saw him sitting atop the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. Beneath her helmet, her eyes widened, as she pieced together his plan.

"No!" she yelled. "You can't!"

"It's the only way, Z," Bridge said nearby, his weapons still trained on Jack.

The Omega Ranger could feel his disorientation wearing off from the last blasts. He looked to the Delta Enforcers trained on him. His hand went for his morpher's throttle.

"No," Z said to him, as she stood between him and the blasters trained on him.

"Z, move away," Bridge yelled.

"I'll get her," Quinn spoke out, as he rushed off closer to the action.

"Get ready, Boom," Sky said. "Keep the truck steady. Here comes our chance."

Omega Ranger's attention veered at the charging Green Ranger. He twisted the throttle.

"Omega morpher blast mode," Jack shouted, as he pounded his fist into the ground, sending a stream of energy bolts trickling across the ground towards the Green Ranger.

Seeing them coming, Quinn jumped into the air, grabbing Z by the shoulders. The two rolled out of the way, as the blast from the S.W.A.T. truck's cannon was released, just as the Omega Ranger got to his feet and turned in it's direction. Sky scored a direct hit on Jack, causing the Omega Ranger to sizzle with sparks and smoke in the wave of the blast.

The Red Ranger jumped off the truck, as the Blue & Pink Rangers approached Omega. Syd kept her Delta Enforcer drawn, as the Blue Ranger knelt by the body, accessing his damage.

"He's out cold," Bridge revealed.

"We need to contain him," Sky said, as he grabbed his morpher from the front of his vest.

"No!" Z said. "He's not a criminal."

"He assaulted us. We can't guarantee that he won't wake up on the way back to the base and attack us again," Sky said.

A moment of silence swept over the group, as they all understood Sky's position, but also understood exactly who was inside that suit. Syd & Bridge both let out sighs of despair.

"Then, we'll get him there as fast as we can," Syd spoke up.

Beneath her helmet, Z smiled at Syd's support. As the Blue & Green Rangers loaded the Omega Ranger into the S.W.A.T. truck, Z climbed inside as well. The Red Ranger sighed, as he looked to the other three.

"Okay, let's get moving. Syd, go with Quinn. Get the other patrol jeep back to Headquarters. The second one's scrapped. Bridge you lead the way."

"Right," the three responded.

Bridge mounted his patrol cycle, as the Pink & Green Rangers hopped inside the patrol jeep.

"Uh, actually," Boom called out to Sky from the S.W.A.T. Command Truck's driver's seat, as he climbed inside. "I'll take the lead, if you don't mind."

Boom revved up the truck's engines and sped off. The three Rangers in the other two vehicles exchanged glances, before starting their engines and following.

Inside Felix's laboratory, he finished healing Sam's hand with the tissue regenerator. The kid hopped off the examination table.

"Well, I guess it's time to get outta here," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay close," Sam said, as he extended his now-healed hand to Felix, who took it. "We're outta here."

Sam waved his hand over them, but nothing happened. He looked confused. He tried to use his genetic powers again.

"I don't understand," Sam said.

Felix sighed. "I think I do. It's this room. It must nullify your genetic powers being in here. It makes sense. It's just like the one next door. Jack couldn't use his powers in there. You can't use yours in here."

"Jack's the Omega Ranger?" Sam said, as he walked close to the flatscreen, seeing the Rangers leaving the battle scene. "I can't believe it."

"Stick around here long enough and you'll believe anything," Felix groaned.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"Since Omallix & Charlie escaped containment the day of the fire massacre," Felix revealed to him.

"Oh no. I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Felix said, as he took a deep breath and knelt down to face Sam. "We just have to make sure that you don't suffer the same fate. Now, I have a feeling that they put you in here because of your powers, which means they probably will work outside of the lab."

Sam nodded, as Felix pulled him closer, whispering his plan into his ear.

As the doors closed in the vehicle holding bay, Kat watched the S.W.A.T. Command Truck come to a stop on it's assigned conveyor, which would slide it back into place when the Rangers were done unloading. A few seconds later, a small door off to the side of the room opened. In came the unmorphed Pink, Green & Blue Rangers, who had parked their vehicles in the parking deck next door.

Kat nodded to them, as the doors to the S.W.A.T. truck slid open. Boom and Sky, now unmorphed as well, carried the Omega Ranger out followed by Z. Kat took a glance at him.

"He's still unconscious?" Kat asked.

"Thankfully," Sky said. Z frowned.

"Let's get him to a holding cell," Kat said.

"What? It's Jack!" Z protested.

"I know that, Z. We're not taking him there because he's a criminal," Kat explained. "We're taking him there because it's the only place on the base where his genetic powers won't work. I can run some tests from there to figure out what's going on with him."

Kat headed for the doorway, followed by Boom & Sky carrying their cargo. The others followed, until Kat stopped at the exit doors.

"There's something else you should all know. Commander Cruger's in surgery. His injuries from Cartiron's attack were pretty bad," Kat said.

"Oh no," Syd said, as she frowned.

"You guys go check on him," Sky said to her, Quinn and Bridge. "We'll take care of Jack."

The three rushed off, as Kat led the way to the holding cells.

"My master, they've taken your weapon," Cartiron stated the obvious.

Omallix slammed his fist on his self-appointed throne.

"I don't like this," he spoke aloud.

"Do not worry," Jintari said. "The Omega Ranger will not bend to their human whims. He's already programmed to fight for us."

"In my experience, Jintari, the human spirit is a hard thing to break," Omallix stated, glaring at Jintari.

"Especially S.P.D.'s," Charlie chimed in.

"Landors is still under our control. Once he comes around, I have no doubts that he will break free of the Rangers' clutches," Jintari said, still proud of the work he had done to cloud Jack's mind of his own thoughts.

"I hope you're right," Omallix said.

"Well, at least we still have the kid," Charlie said. "He could be of some use."

"The child is meaningless," Omallix said. "I have no more use for him now that the Omega Ranger powers have been activated. He must be eliminated."

Deep down, Charlie was a bit surprised at the announcement. Then, she realized that this was Omallix talking. No price was ever too high for him and he was willing to sacrifice any life on a whim, especially if it was affiliated with S.P.D.

Kat finished her scans and exited the holding cell, deep within S.P.D. Headquarters. On the outside, Sky & Z were standing, watching the Omega Ranger lying inside the cell. The opposite mindsets of Sky and Z were on full display. Sky was watching for any possible movement from Jack. He didn't want another fight to break out, especially inside Headquarters.

Z, on the other hand was watching, hoping for Jack to wake up. She wanted her friend back and she wanted answers as to what was going on. She knew in her heart that there was no way Jack could be evil. Something else was going on here and she was hoping Kat had the answer. She stood between the two cadets, as the glass bars on the cell slid into place, trapping their friend inside.

"Is he all right?" Z asked.

"He's just sleeping," Kat revealed. "He's already regained consciousness."

"Good. Maybe now that he's subdued he'll tell us what that attack was all about," Sky said.

"It wasn't his fault," Z said. "It couldn't be."

"It's going to take me some time to analyze the data I just collected. I can tell you this. I'm getting some erratic brainwaves from him," Kat explained. "Whatever's going on in his head, it's pretty intense."

"Okay," Sky said. "Keep me posted. I'll be in the Infirmary. I'm going to check on Cruger."

Kat nodded to Sky, as she exited the holding area. Sky was about to follow, when he noticed Z hadn't moved from her spot, standing in front of the cell. Sky peeked back inside the cell. Jack hadn't moved.

"Z, you coming?" he asked.

"Gimme a few minutes," Z responded. She never took her eyes off the morphed Ranger in the cell.

Sky simply nodded and exited. Now all alone, Z walked as close to the cell bars as she could.

"Jack," she called out. There was no response or movement. "Jack," she raised her voice, but again there was no response.

Z turned to leave. As she got to the end of the holding area's hallway, she heard a groan. There weren't any other prisoners being held there, so she knew exactly where it came from. Z sprinted back to Jack's cell, as she saw him now sitting up, with his head lowered. She couldn't help but wonder if he had feigned his sleepy state, waiting for her to leave. The Jack she knew was crafty. But, this wasn't the Jack she knew. His behavior the last few hours had her baffled.

"Jack," Z called out again.

The Omega Ranger slowly raised his head. She knew he was looking right at her. She could feel his eyes staring at her, even through that helmet.

"Jack, what happened?"

There was no response.

"Jack, do you recognize me?" Z asked. "Do you know where you are?"

Part of Z knew Sky would throw a fit if he knew she was questioning his prisoner without him. But, the other part of her didn't care what Sky felt right now. It wasn't like Jack was answering her anyway.

"Jack...please talk to me," Z said, looking somber. Why wasn't he answering, she thought to herself.

Z sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened the day of the fire wave?" Z asked, hoping that would spark some kind of memory for Jack. "I got your letter. I know you took Ally to Luna Province. You wrote that you were going to propose to her. What happened to Ally?"

After a few tense seconds, the morphed Jack stood up and walked swiftly towards Z. She instinctively took two steps back away from the bars, as he collided with them, causing electric shocks to zap him away. He was knocked down to one knee. Z stared, as she saw his hands form fists. She heard a low groan from him.

"Just talk to me," Z said. "Tell me what happened."

"I...must destroy you," he spoke. His tone was low and dark, something Z had never heard before.

Z frowned, as she looked at him. "Then we're gonna have a problem, because I can't destroy you, but I can't let you hurt anyone else either."

Her tone was dark, as well, which surprised her. She didn't know what to do. For years she depended on Jack to be there for her, to help her get the answers to her questions. Now, she was going to have to put her faith in someone else to find the answers she needed. Z turned and exited the holding bay, leaving her best friend behind.

Isinia Cruger paced inside the small waiting room that led to the surgical unit. Walking in the halls of S.P.D. Headquarters, one might pass this area and never even know that life and death struggles were going on inside just a few feet down the hall from the humble Infirmary where cuts and bruises were healed in an instant. The bruises from this day wouldn't heal quickly, if at all, Isinia thought to herself as she looked around the room.

The waiting room had two doors. One led into the hallway and the other led into the surgical unit itself. Isinia stood in the middle of the room. On her left, she saw Syd, Bridge and Quinn seated in a row of three chairs, all looking somber, worried for their leader. On her right was another row of three chairs, but they were empty. She glanced near the door behind her and saw Sky leaning against the wall there with his arms folded, almost as still as a statue. Some part of her, the part that was forever linked to her husband, wanted to reach out to them and comfort them. But at this moment, she was the one who needed comfort. Isinia began to cry.

All four of the cadets noticed. Syd rose from her chair and put an arm around Mrs. Cruger.

"Oh, Isinia," Syd said, sadly. "Here, let's sit down."

She led Isinia to the row of three empty chairs and they sat. Across from them, Quinn & Bridge shared a troubling glance. They hadn't known Cruger's wife for very long, but they always knew she had a strong soul. They watched her lower her head in her hands, as she sobbed.

Isinia jerked up at the sound of doors sliding open. However, they weren't the doors she was looking for. Z entered from the hallway. Isinia wiped her eyes. Z was going through her own hell. Kat had stopped in earlier, telling Isinia about the situation with Jack on her way back to the Command Center after she had sent Boom out to assist them. She had done enough crying then. She didn't need to break down again.

"Any word on DC?" Z asked, as she looked around the waiting room.

Quinn nodded negatively.

"He's been in surgery almost an hour," Bridge said, quietly, trying not to show his fear and keep calm in front of Doggie's wife.

"Did Jack say anything?" Sky asked.

"No," Z said, as she sat down in the empty chair next to Syd and Isinia. Z sighed. "He's awake though."

All four of the other cadets turned their heads quickly in Z's direction.

"And he didn't say anything?" Sky asked again.

"He tried to escape, until he realized he couldn't phase through the bars," Z said. "I just don't understand. Like it's Jack moving and talking, but it's not our Jack."

"I know what you mean," Syd said. "He was brutal out there."

"I never thought I'd say this but Jack is really good as Omega Ranger," Bridge said, shaking his head.

"He sure kicked our butts," Quinn added.

"I don't understand how all of this happened," Z said. "Jack just disappears after the massacre. Then, he shows up, writes me some letters and has Omega power."

"Omallix," Sky said loudly.

A blanket of silence crept over the room, as everyone, including Isinia looked over at Sky, leaning on the wall.

"It's Omallix. He did this. Who else would have a reason to send our own teammate out to destroy us?" Sky said. "He's been playing head games with us for over a month."

"I know I've got a headache from all his mind games," Bridge said, as he scratched his head.

"If that's true," Z said. "He's gone too far this time."

The doors to the waiting room slid open and Kat Manx entered, looking serious.

"Sky's right. Omallix is behind this," Kat stated.

Everyone gave her strange looks.

"Kat, how did you know what we were talking about?" Syd asked.

Kat rubbed her ear.

"Extra sensitive ears," she said, with a grim smile.

"So, you've found some evidence?" Sky asked.

Kat walked further into the room, standing in the middle.

"I have. After my scans on Jack, I've discovered that—"

Kat stopped mid-sentence as the doors to the surgical unit opened and Dr. Sevarus walked out, wearing his scrubs. Isinia shot up out of her seat.

"Shivan, how's Anubis?" she asked.

She asked the same thing that every other being in that room wanted to ask. They all locked eyes with Dr. Sevarus for the answer.

"He pulled through surgery," Sevarus said, proudly. "He's going to be fine."

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. Kat reached out, giving Isinia a warm hug.

"He's going to be laid up for a bit, but he'll be back on his feet soon," Sevarus said.

"Can I see him?" Isinia asked.

"Yes. But for now, only you. He needs his rest. He's being transferred back to the Infirmary so I can watch him more closely. Come on," Sevarus said, as he put an arm around Isinia, leading her out.

Now alone with the cadets, Kat took a deep breath.

"Kat, what were you saying about Jack?" Sky asked, wanting to get his mind on a problem he could deal with, unlike Cruger's situation.

"Oh, right. The scans I ran on Jack showed some things we already know. He's got the Omega Ranger powers. When Jintari & Charlie infiltrated the base they stole prototype data that could be used to reconstruct Omega Ranger's morpher," Kat explained.

"What?" Syd said, loudly.

"Why didn't you tell us that? You said they took plans for some kind of artillery," Sky said, looking troubled.

"Commander Cruger and I didn't want to burden you with the details," Kat said, as she heard groans from the cadets. "We didn't think he'd be able to activate the powers."

"Why not?" Bridge asked. "They found a way to clone Cruger. They're capable of anything."

"The only way the Omega Ranger powers can be activated is with DNA from the original owner," Kat said.

"Sam!" Z shouted. "That's why Cartiron took Sam."

Kat nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," Syd said. "This is not good."

"Rangers, there's more," Kat said. "Jack's more connected to the Omega powers than I could have imagined. I kept trying to figure out how he used his genetic abilities while he was morphed. I discovered that somehow Jintari has managed to link Jack's genetic code to the power itself."

"Why would they do that?" Quinn asked.

"My guess is Jintari thought Jack's DNA could power the morpher and somewhere along the way they figured out it didn't work. But, the design, if you can call it that, is gruesome," Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Z said.

"The morpher is literally connected to Jack's body. It's almost acting like a pacemaker. He needs it to survive," Kat explained.

"So Jack was hurt in the massacre?" Syd said, grimly.

"This was their solution to bringing him back to life," Sky said. "If I didn't hate Omallix before, I really do now."

"Poor Jack," Bridge said, somberly.

Z had heard enough. She got up from her seat and walked out into the hallway, without a word. Quinn, Bridge & Syd all stood up quickly, but Sky put up a hand.

"Let her go," Sky said. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now.

Jack grumbled, as he sat on the cold hard slab at the back of the cell. The mat that was placed there didn't comfort him, but nothing comforted him these days. He was so confused. He could barely figure out where he was. All he could think about was vengeance against the faces he hated. His last visitor was one of them. He looked around the cell, as he felt a strange sensation. It was a memory, a memory of her in this cell with him. They were here together...

_"There's still time for you to be part of the team," she had told him._

_"Ha ha. Never," he spoke back to her. "You know, we were a team, Z. I can't believe you just broke that up for nothing."_

The memory echoed in his head. Jack hit the side of his helmet with his palm, as if he could knock the memory free of his clouded mind. These people were the enemy. He couldn't be part of their team. He heard footsteps approaching his cell. He stood up, as he saw her walk in front of his cell again. Standing in the middle of the holding cell, Jack glared at her from underneath his helmet. He tilted his head slightly, trying to remember why he hated her.

"Jack," Z called out. "Are you ready to talk about what happened to you, and to Ally?"

The Omega Ranger slowly looked down at the ground. The sound of that name shook him to his core. He could hear and feel the memories flooding back to him. He was somewhere else, some place beautiful...

_"Thank you, Jack. This is all so wonderful," Ally said. "I couldn't imagine being in a more perfect place."_

_"Well, get ready, because this day's not over yet and I have a feeling that before it ends, we'll both have exactly what we want," Jack responded._

It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to protect her, to save her. He couldn't.

_"Ally!"_

He screamed like he never had before in his life. He saw her incinerated before his eyes. Jack couldn't stand the pain, as it welled up inside of him. He began violently shaking his head. He could feel it hitting the side of his helmet.

Outside of the cell, Z looked worried when she saw Jack shaking, clutching his helmet.

"Jack! What's wrong?"

Jack fell to his knees, as the memories of being in this cell with her started to come back to him. He could hear another voice, talking to them, telling them something...

_"This Academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime-fighting force known to man, the Power Rangers. We defend the Earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy."_

It was a dog, a big blue dog, talking to them.

Confusion set in. Darkest evils in the galaxy? Jack's thoughts were racing. They were the evil. He knew it to be true. It must be true. He had to escape, to free himself of these images in his head. There was only one way he knew how.

"Z," he called out. His voice was low, desperate. "Help me."

Z's face went blank. That was the Jack she knew. He needed her.

"Open," Z spoke out as she got closer to the bars.

They slid open and Z rushed inside, trying to help Jack up. As he got to his feet, he elbowed Z in the stomach and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her backwards, almost off her feet. He pushed her out of the cell and all the way back to the wall. Z crashed into the metal wall hard.

"Jack...no," she grumbled. It was hard for her to say anything given Jack's grasp of her neck.

It was then that he saw his thumb had snagged on something around her neck. Jack grabbed it with his free hand. It was a ring on a chain. Seeing it caused Jack's mind to race once again. It was for Ally. Z was the enemy. She took it away. She took it all away. His grasp tightened.

Panicking, Z reached out one hand, trying to break his grip. With the other, she tried to reach the alarm on the wall, but she was too far away. Jack ripped the chain from around her neck and dropped her to the floor, before running off. Choking and holding her neck, Z crawled over to the alarm panel, sounding it.

Inside the S.P.D. Command Center, things were quiet and the place was pretty bare, Boom noticed, as he manned the main console in the middle of the room. That was the biggest reason he didn't mind taking over when Kat asked him. She had work to do.

The alarms sounded. Boom ran his fingers across the control panel, zooming in on the source.

"Oh no," Boom said in a scared tone. "I've got to alert the Rangers."

With the press of a few more buttons, he was patched through to Sky, who was standing in the Rec Room, along with Syd, Quinn and Bridge.

"Boom, what's going on?"

"Jack's escaped from his holding cell."

"What?" Bridge said, looking surprised. "How?"

"I don't know, but Z's there and her vital signs are all over the place," Boom said, as he scanned that area. He looked confused. "It looks like he's heading south on Level 13, Corridor 2. Wait! Now, he's on Level 12. How'd he do that?"

"He got Z," Syd said.

"And he's using his genetic powers," Quinn added.

"Let's move," Sky said. "We can't let Jack leave."

The four cadets rushed out of the Rec Room, running at top speed. As they passed cadets and officers, they moved out of the way, making room for B-Squad and wondering what was going on. They were on Level 10 and Corridor 2 wasn't far away. If their suspicions were correct, Jack was traveling downward, without using stairs or an elevator. The four turned the corner, with Sky in front, just as the form of the Omega Ranger came falling straight through the ceiling. He turned quickly seeing them.

His hand went for his morpher's throttle and without thinking, Sky dove at him, grabbing his arm and preventing the power up. Jack struggled to break his grip on his arm, as the other three all pulled their laser pistols, aiming at the duo.

"I can't get a clear shot. Quinn?" Bridge yelled.

"No. Sky's too close," Quinn replied.

"I don't think it would work anyway," Syd said.

Sky's tactics weren't working either. At that moment, Jack used his strength to gain the upper hand. Instead of fighting Sky's grip, Jack grabbed hold of Sky's arm as well. He pulled him closer, planting a knee in Sky's stomach. He then used all of his strength to throw Sky towards the other three Rangers.

Without a second to lose, Quinn dropped his pistol and grabbed hold of Bridge & Syd. He used his genetic power to lift all three of them off the ground and out of the way. Sky, however, went flying further down the hallway. While in motion, he created a forcefield to try to slow his momentum down, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from crashing into the wall at the end of the corridor.

While Jack regained his bearings, the other three Rangers hovered near the ceiling. Syd took deep breath, reaching her hand up and touched the reinforced steel ceiling. She used her other hand to free herself from Quinn's grip on her waist.

"Fist of steel," Syd yelled, as she launched downward, aiming for Jack.

Thinking quick, the Omega Ranger took one step back, which caused her steel fist to hit the floor, as she landed on one knee. Syd popped right back up to her feet, swinging her fist for his stomach, but Jack blocked it and every blow she attempted after that. He hit a swift kick, which sent Syd flying. Quinn & Bridge landed right behind her, catching her.

"Omega morpher, hyper mode!" Jack yelled, twisting the throttle, preparing to light them up with a barrage of punching attacks, especially the pink one in front.

His fist began to glow and he could feel his power increasing, along with his speed. He aimed, just as Sky jumped in front of the attack.

"Noooo!" Sky yelled, as he stepped in front of Syd and was hit with a flurry of punches.

The force of the attack sent Sky backwards, knocking the three behind him down as well. Jack couldn't wait any longer. He started running at top speed down the corridor. The four Rangers groaned, just as Z Delgado came running around the corner. She saw Jack disappear through the wall at the end of the hallway that Sky had crashed into minutes before. Seeing the others down, she knelt at their side.

"You guys okay?"

"Does it look like it?" Sky said, through the pain he felt in his body.

"We have to go after Jack," she said.

"How? He's gone," Syd said.

"I know," Bridge said, as he got to his feet.

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temple. He concentrated, reaching out with his mind, through the voices of all the others inside the base. He needed to hear what Jack was thinking.

"Have to escape," Bridge said out loud, as he channeled Jack's mind. "Need to remember how...this place. I need to remember."

As Bridge relayed Jack's thoughts, he began walking down the hallway, closely followed by the team. As he got clearer readings, his pace quickened. Soon, he was running. The others didn't hesitate to keep up.

Several corridors away, Jack turned a corner, making quick glances behind him, to see if any of them were close. He heard something. Someone was coming. He ducked inside the first door he saw. Inside Jack found another familiar setting, but he couldn't place it. The beds, the monitors, they all seemed familiar. It was then that he caught a glimpse of a body on one of those beds that also seemed familiar.

Isinia Cruger had been lying on her husband's arm. She was resting her eyes until the doors to the Infirmary slid open and deposited a familiar form inside. Isinia instinctively stood up at Cruger's side, upon the sight of the Omega Ranger. Her heart began to race, as he came closer to Cruger's bed. Her husband was still sleeping from the sedatives he had been given. He was coming too close. She put up a hand.

"Please, Jack stop," Isinia said.

Jack looked at her, tilting his head. She knew his name. They all knew his name. Was she the enemy too? He looked back at the blue creature on the bed. He was familiar. He was the one who spoke to him in the cell...when was that? When was he here and why? Jack wondered. It was a long time ago. A long long time...

_"I see potential in you. You can serve your time in prison or you can become part of something bigger, something that makes a difference."_

He remembered the blue dog telling him that. He would no longer be imprisoned. He turned away from the canine couple and that's when his eyes saw something else. It was...he couldn't remember his name. He tried harder. He wanted to remember...

_"All right. All right. I'll pick up your little gift and meet you at Luna Province before the sun sets. Should be no problem," Piggy said._

_"Let's just say it's gonna require some payments," Jack said, with a sigh._

_"Well, it'll be in good hands, I promise..."_

A promise? A promise that ended. His hands clenched into fists again. He raised his right hand and looked at the ring on the chain. Ally? He needed her. She could help him remember.

Isinia watched in fear as Jack walked back to the doors. They slid open, just as Dr. Sevarus was walking towards them. The Omega Ranger went running, pushing the doctor into the wall across the hall. Isinia trotted over closer to the door.

"Shivan, are you all right?"

"Yes," Sevarus responded, holding his chest, as he got to his feet.

Isinia's hand pressed the closest communications panel. "This is the Infirmary. Jack just left here."

Sevarus looked down the hallway in the direction he had run.

"It looks like he may be heading for the exit," he said.

Boom patched the information through the communications systems, as Kat came rushing into the Command Center, taking up a position next to him. Kat looked at the signal of Jack's movement throughout the base, when he started phasing through walls. She shook her head. She re-opened the communications link to the Rangers. The five of them were all running as fast as they could.

"No. He's not heading for the main exit," Kat said. "It looks like he's going for the vehicle holding bay."

Moments later, Jack unphased himself and looked around the vast vehicle holding bay. He looked around, looking for something, anything to help him get free of this place. It was then that he spotted the Uniforce Cycle. He hopped aboard the vehicle that matched his suit and started the engine. He couldn't remember if he was terribly familiar with it, but like everything else in this place, it wasn't new. The doors to the holding bay opened behind him. He saw the five cadets enter. He sped off, crashing straight through the doors that led to the outside exit on the opposite end of the room.

Within moments, he was gone. Sky let out a loud groan.

"We're too late," he said.

"I'm sorry guys," Bridge said.

"It's not your fault," Syd responded.

"Rangers."

Sky whipped out his morpher, as Kat's voice was heard.

"Go," he said.

"I'm tracking the Uniforce Cycle. It's headed south. It looks like Jack may be going back to Luna Province."

"We're on our way," Sky said.

"Why didn't I think to implant him with a microscopic camera, like we did with the Cruger clone?" Jintari groaned at his station aboard Omallix's base.

His scans of the S.P.D. Command Base didn't turn up anything. They couldn't turn up anything. Ever since their escape from prison, S.P.D. had beefed up security protocols and they couldn't use their technology to invade the base and scan the area.

"I fear that this plan may be ending," Cartiron said, nearby.

Omallix, who had been quiet for almost an hour since the Omega Ranger had been taken by S.P.D., stood up and walked over to Cartiron.

"I will not except defeat. Not now, not ever!" Omallix said to Cartiron's face.

"Neither will I, master," Cartiron said. "But, we must face facts. S.P.D. has captured your weapon."

"Wait!"

The two turned at the sound of Jintari's voice.

"I'm picking up Omega Ranger's signal. He's headed towards the spot where we dropped him off. The Rangers are pursuing," he explained.

"Yes," Omallix spoke. "Things are not as hopeless as they seem, are they Cartiron?"

"Sir, let me go down and...assist him with his escape."

"No," Omallix said. "I have a feeling that our new friend can take care of himself. Jintari, patch your monitor into the main viewer. I want to see this play out, before I intervene."

A few meters away, Charlie sighed. Then, a beeping device in her hand sounded.

"What is that?" Omallix asked.

"It's feeding time," Charlie said, with an evil grin.

"Oh," Omallix said, as he waved his hand, signaling it was all right for her to leave. "Charlie, don't bother feeding the boy. He won't be staying long."

Charlie gave a nod, but didn't completely understand this tactic.

"Master, you will give me the honor of disposing of him?" Cartiron spoke out.

"Yes, Cartiron. He will be your reward for taking down Cruger," Omallix said, in his dark tone, but Charlie had come to know him long enough to tell that he was happy.

The Uniforce Cycle sped out into the desolate terrain of Luna Province. Jack spun his vehicle around and dismounted. He pulled the ring in his hand up to his face. It was darkened, as he looked at it from beneath the helmet. It was for Ally. He looked around. Where was she? Why couldn't he find the one thing he could clearly remember? She couldn't have been burned. He wasn't burned. How did he escape, he wondered. The sound of approaching sirens caught his attention. The patrol jeep came to a stop in front of him. Those five exited the vehicle. He took a defensive stance.

"Jack, stop. Just please listen," Z said, with her hands raised.

He saw the bruise on her neck. He didn't kill her. Could he kill her? The five of them got closer, but in an instant he was gone. For a moment, they thought he had phased, but Jack and the Uniforce Cycle were both gone, in a flash that had now become familiar. It was the same technique that Omallix used to visit Earth. It was true. Omallix had gotten a hold of Jack and he was back with him. The five cadets all sighed, upset that Jack was gone.

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie held the tray with one hand, as she touched the security panel on the outside of the laboratory, keying in her access code to open the door. As the doors slid open, she didn't see either of the prisoners. She knew they couldn't disappear. Sam's powers wouldn't work here. It was only a second, before Felix's body came crashing into her from the side. The tray of food went flying, as they fell to the ground. Felix tried to restrain Charlie, knowing that if she got her arms or legs in control, he would be done for. Things were going perfectly. She hadn't even had time to close the doors behind her.

Sam peeked out from behind the examination table, where he had been out of sight.

"Sam, run now!" Felix yelled.

Sam headed for the door, but stopped in the doorway, turning back to Felix, who was still struggling with Charlie on the ground.

"Come on!" He yelled to him.

"I can't. Just go!" Felix yelled.

Sam winced, as he turned around, thinking back to doing the same thing to Commander Cruger earlier. He had to get help, though. Sam went charging off down the hallway. He remembered exactly where they brought him in. He reached the stairway and began running down. His small feet missed a step and he went sliding forward. A body caught him, as they were heading up the stairs. Sam's eyes closed for a second and when they opened, he saw the white suit. He looked up at the Omega Ranger.

"Jack," he said.

"Sam!" they heard Charlie's voice screaming from upstairs.

She came running down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs, when she saw Sam standing by Jack.

"Get him!" Charlie yelled to Jack.

Jack grabbed the boy by the collar. Charlie sneered, as she started walking down towards them.

"You know, Sam, I almost felt sorry for you. But you deserve what you're about to get," Charlie said.

As she got closer, Sam lifted his hand, waving it over himself and the Omega Ranger, causing both of them to disappear in an instant. Charlie looked shocked. She screamed louder and more angrily than she ever had before. She had no way of knowing how she would tell this to Omallix.

Sky and Syd sat in the front of the patrol jeep. They watched as Z seemed to wander around the area, looking at Jack's footprints in the ashes on the ground. Quinn and Bridge were standing out there, calling to her, telling her it was time to go back.

"It's been a long day," Sky sighed.

Syd nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks," she said.

Sky looked over at her, confused.

"For what?"

"Earlier, in the base, you jumped in front of Jack's attack for me."

"Oh yeah," Sky responded. He managed a slight smile.

Syd did the same. She reached her hand over, taking his.

"I didn't think it could get worse," Syd said. "But, it did."

"Everything's changed in a matter of hours," Sky said.

Then, two saw something. A rippling effect deposited Sam and Jack a few feet away from Z. One of Jack's hands still grasped the ring necklace, while the other had a firm grip on the collar of the blue jumpsuit that Sam wore.

"Jack! Sam!" Z yelled.

Sky and Syd quickly jumped out of the jeep and ran over, joining the other three cadets.

"Z!" Sam yelled.

He tried to run to her, but the Omega Ranger didn't let go.

"Let him go," Sky yelled.

Jack glanced at his fisted hand, with the necklace hanging from it. Then, he glanced back at the boy. He let him go. Sam went running towards Z. He grabbed her arm tight. Her gaze never left Jack.

"It's okay, Jack," Z said. "We can fix everything. You just have to trust us."

She knew he was clinging to that ring and that meant he could remember. He just needed their help, Z thought. Jack looked back at the ring and then at her. Then, he dropped the ring on the ash-covered ground. With one swift motion, he stomped on the ring with his foot, grinding it deep into the ashy ground. Z couldn't believe it. In an instant, he was teleported away from them once again. Z instinctively went towards the spot where he dropped the ring, but Bridge grabbed her arm.

"Don't," Bridge said to her.

"What was he thinking?" Z said aloud.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Bridge said somberly, knowing from his genetic power that Jack had given up. He just hoped they'd have another chance to help him.

Doggie Cruger's eyes fluttered open inside the Infirmary. He was confused.

"What? Where am I?" Cruger muttered.

His wife was sitting at his side.

"You're in the Infirmary."

"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was walking with Sam and...Cartiron! He took Sam!" Cruger said, as he tried to get up, but Isinia pushed him back down on the bed.

"It's okay. It's okay. Sam's here. He's fine," she told him.

"The Rangers got him back," Cruger surmised.

"In a way," Isinia said.

Cruger gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry about that now," Isinia said. "You'll be back up to speed in no time."

The doors to the Infirmary opened and Dr. Sevarus walked in, accompanied by Kat Manx. Right behind them were Sky, Syd, Bridge and Quinn.

"We heard you might be waking up soon," Kat said, as she glanced at Sevarus.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

"I'll be all right," Cruger said, nodding to them.

"Glad to hear it, sir," Sky said. "We've got a lot to talk about and we need our commander."

"I'm glad to be back," Cruger said.

"Well, you're not quite back yet, sir," Dr. Sevarus explained. "You're going to need a couple more days of bed rest."

"Don't worry. He's going to get it," Isinia said.

"I'm in good hands," Cruger said, looking at his wife. He looked back at his cadets and couldn't help but notice one was missing.

"Where's Z?"

Z entered the Rec Room, looking around. Then, she spotted who she was looking for. She walked over to a small chair, where Sam was sitting all by himself.

"Hey," Z said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry," Z said.

"For what?"

"For not being there. I've been kinda wrapped up in other things, but I don't want you to think that I don't care," she said.

"I know you do, Z. Jack's your best friend. You had to try to help him."

"Yeah, but I wanted to help you too," Z smiled. "Not that you needed it. You did good. You held your own and used your head."

"I couldn't have done it without Dr. Felix's help. I'm sorry he's still up there," Sam said.

"Well, thanks to you, we know where he is and we are going to do everything in our power to help bring him home," Z said, in a determined tone.

Sam knew she was telling the truth. Then, he frowned.

"What about Jack?" he asked. "Do you think he'll come back too?"

Z sighed deeply. She knew that Jack would be in their midst again. Unfortunately, Z didn't know whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing anymore.

"Of course I do," Z said simply.


	14. Assassination

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"ASSASSINATION"**

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger had been sitting in the same chair for almost two hours, he realized. He stared to his right at the wall, where he saw his Shadow Saber hung. He had appreciated the gesture from Kat to have it here in his quarters, while he recuperated, to help influence a speedy recovery. Cruger looked to his left at the other wall of his quarters. On that wall hung a framed picture that had been there for almost a year.

In that photo, he was standing in the middle of a crowd, with his Shadow Saber raised high in one hand. His other arm was around his wife, Isinia. The rest of B-Squad was gathered around them. He remembered Kat taking the photo a few minutes after he had contained Gruumm. He only wished that he could do the same to Omallix now.

It was then that his eyes veered to two of the cadets in that photograph. Standing next to Jack Landors was the morphed Omega Ranger. Cruger shook his head, thinking of all that they had told him. He had been out of the loop for almost two weeks, thanks to Cartiron's attack. When he learned that Jack had become the Omega Ranger, apparently against his will, Cruger knew he had to do something. But, there was nothing he could do from his quarters.

He was still confined to bed rest. Besides the chair he now resided in, the only other place he had been was his bedroom. Two weeks was too long. Sky & Kat had informed him that things were quiet, but he didn't know whether he could trust that. They could have been lying to protect him from going back on duty too soon. Cruger had spent a lot of time thinking about Jack. He was still part of this family and he needed their help.

Cruger let out a low growl and stood up gingerly from his chair. He walked at a slow pace towards the exit from his quarters. This was his opportunity to get back in the scheme of things around here. He had been idle for too long. The doors opened and Cruger almost jumped back, surprised at the arriving figure in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cruger sighed, seeing his wife appear. "Isinia, I thought you were working at the shelter?"

"I was. I needed the commander's signature on some supply requests," Isinia said, as she gently pushed Cruger back inside, leading him back to his chair. She handed him the electronic pad. Cruger authorized it with a quick fingerprint.

"So, things are going well down in the shelter?" Cruger inquired, half-heartedly.

"Don't change the subject, Anubis," Isinia said, giving him a serious look. "You didn't answer my question. Where were you going?"

"I was just going to try to take a walk," Cruger said, lying and knowing his wife could tell.

Isinia sighed. "It's too soon," she said.

"No. It's not," Cruger replied.

"You've only been out of the Infirmary for four days," Isinia said. "Dr. Sevarus wants you to take it easy."

"I have," Cruger said, sternly. "But, it's been almost two weeks since the incident. I'm better and I need to feel like I'm doing something around here. My Rangers are fighting a battle and I can't let them do it alone."

"You can't help them if you're still hurt. Besides, Kat told me things have died down since Jack's escape. The Rangers haven't been called out on any emergencies concerning Omallix since then," Isinia explained.

"She told me that too," Cruger said, quietly.

"Then, you have nothing to worry about," Isinia said.

"I'll never stop worrying about them," Cruger said. "Jack is up there with Omallix, whose taken great pleasure in tormenting us all. I can only imagine the things he's done to him. Now, we know he has Dr. Felix as well. Things aren't getting any better."

"I just want you to get better," Isinia said, as she headed for the door. She looked back, giving her husband a loving nod, before exiting.

Cruger sighed again. He loved his wife and he knew her intentions were good, but he was never going to get better by sitting around doing nothing. As if on cue, Cruger's contemplation was interrupted by the sound of the Delta Command Base's communications systems.

"Commander Cruger, you have an incoming transmission."

Cruger heard Kat's voice and was taken aback, surprised.

"You're kidding," Cruger spoke into the air, knowing Kat could hear him in the Command Center. "You're actually going to let me get an outside communication?"

"Sir, it's Supreme Commander Birdy," Kat explained. "He's assured me that his message is one of peace."

"Patch him through in here, Kat," Cruger said, as he turned in his chair to face his desk that had been set up there, to help him do some work while he was out of commission.

Cruger wondered what Birdy could want, as the Supreme Commander's face appeared on the computer terminal screen.

"Supreme Commander, it's a pleasure," Cruger said.

"Anubis, it's good to see you in one piece. I heard about the attack. Everyone here at Galaxy Command sends you our best wishes," Birdy said.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," Cruger said. "Although to be honest, I'm feeling a bit bored here."

"Well, I was under the impression that you were still recovering," Birdy said.

"I am. But, things would go a little quicker if I were allowed to actually leave my quarters," Cruger said, jokingly. "I have a mutiny on my hands around here."

"Well, I'm glad I called then," Birdy said, happily. "Maybe it's time for a little vacation, Anubis."

"A vacation? We're in the middle of a war, sir," Cruger said sternly.

"The Galactic Council was very moved by your presentation to them. They have been monitoring the situation on Earth, through me and given your response to Cartiron's latest attack, the Council has decided to honor you with the Galactic Spirit Award," Birdy revealed.

Cruger looked confused.

"Excuse me?" he responded.

"It's a great honor, Anubis," Birdy said.

"Sir, I'm not sure if the Council's been paying attention but Cartiron almost killed me and half of this city. My survival doesn't warrant an award," Cruger said.

"It's more than that, Anubis," Birdy explained. "The Council feels you should be rewarded for your leadership of S.P.D. Earth. They've taken all of your years of faithful service into consideration. You were an obvious choice. The ceremony will be held here on Andrus III, near Galaxy Command. It will give you some time to get away."

"Thank you, sir, but I respectfully decline," Cruger said. "We've got too much to deal with around here. One of my Rangers is in grave danger. I don't have time for celebrations."

Deep down, Cruger held tight to that belief, which he knew to be true. Besides, there was no way he would ever forgive himself for indulging the Council in a public display of their generosity when they didn't agree to send Earth reinforcements in this deadly conflict with Omallix. Some part of him knew this was the Council's way of showing the galaxy that they weren't ignoring Earth's plight...while ignoring the true needs of Cruger's branch of S.P.D. They needed help, not awards.

Elsewhere in the Delta Command Base, E-Squad was returning from their training session. Most of them were sweating from the rigorous activity. E-Squad's most popular cadet, Boom, was right in the middle of them, running his mouth, as he tended to do often. He entertained E-Squad with tales from the Troobian conflict and how integral he was to helping S.P.D. overcome. He had just finished telling them all about how he discovered the transmission from the future that led to Omega Ranger's first appearance in their time. As his squad mates were walking and commenting on his storytelling skills, they passed a corridor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Boom saw a vital character from his story. He stopped dead in his tracks, as the others in his squad barely noticed. He scurried back to look down the hall, but the figure he saw was gone. Boom shook his head repeatedly, peering down the hallway. Cadet Theena Worley turned, seeing Boom had stopped. She jogged back to his position.

"Hey, come on. Aren't you hungry?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Boom said, still looking confused.

"What?" Worley asked as she looked down the hall trying to see what caught Boom's attention.

"It's nothing," Boom said, shaking his head. "I guess my story got me thinking about Omega Ranger."

"Well, come on. We're falling behind," Worley said, grabbing Boom's arm and dragging him off down the hallway.

Behind them, at the end of the corridor that caught Boom's attention, the Omega Ranger materialized through a wall, staring in all directions. Jack had been detected, but it didn't appear to be long enough to cause suspicion. Still, he wouldn't take anymore chances today. It was time to go home. He phased through an outer wall, which sent him flying right out of the base. He landed on the ground on the side of the building. He raised the small metallic device in his right hand.

"I'm ready," he spoke plainly.

In seconds, a teleportation beam scooped him up and carried him off to Omallix's base in space. He arrived in the main throne room, where Omallix, Cartiron, Charlie & Jintari were all waiting to hear his report. Omallix rose from his throne upon seeing Jack's arrival.

"How are things inside Space Patrol Delta?" he asked his warrior.

"They seem normal," Jack said bluntly. "They are training, working to find a way to influence me, master."

"I see," Omallix said, as he shared a glance with Jintari. "What about Cruger?"

"He lives. He appears to be almost fully recovered from his injuries," Jack said sternly. He pounded one fist in his other hand. "My master, why did you not order me to destroy him while I had the chance?"

"All in due time, Omega Ranger," Omallix said, giving him a shifty look. "We must deal with these things one step at a time."

"I've been watching the Rangers secretly for over a week. Don't you think it's time to strike?" Jack spoke out.

"One step at a time," Omallix repeated, more sternly. "You have been keeping your distance from the Rangers, haven't you?"

"Yes, but if I were allowed to get closer I might find more weaknesses," Jack grumbled.

"No. I told you to keep your distance for a reason. You will continue to follow my orders," Omallix stated.

The Omega Ranger nodded at him. Omallix then turned his attention to Charlie.

"Speaking of orders," Omallix started, as he got very close to Charlie, glaring at her eyes. "There is another matter we must deal with. Charlie, Jintari, come with me. Cartiron, check on our troops down below. We don't want them getting restless just because I've found a new more powerful soldier."

"Yes, master," Cartiron responded before leaving.

Omallix exited in the opposite direction, followed by Jintari and Charlie. Left alone in the master throne room, the Omega Ranger turned his attention to the glass wall in front of the room. He walked over to it and looked out at the large floating planet Earth. His enemies resided there, just as he had before. He remembered that much.

"Maybe destroying them will help bring back all of my memory," Jack said darkly to himself.

Upstairs, Omallix, Jintari & Charlie were headed for the main laboratory. Charlie looked very nervous. Jintari conversed with their leader.

"Omallix, I'm curious. Why did you ask Jack to keep his distance from the other Rangers?" he asked.

"Frankly, his last performance left me a bit unsettled as to his allegiance," Omallix responded.

"But sir, he is yours to command. I've made sure of it," Jintari said.

"Your skills have failed us before," Omallix said bluntly. Jintari looked surprised. "I don't want any more failures..." He turned to glance back at Charlie. "...From anyone."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"I can't apologize enough for Sam's escape, my lord," she spoke sincerely.

Omallix stopped in his tracks in the hallway. He turned to face Charlie, who had been walking a few feet behind him and Jintari. He put a stern finger up to halt her speaking.

"Your actions were disappointing, Charlie," Omallix said. "But, I can tell from the fear you've exuded towards me for the last few days that you regret your actions. Your fear shows your truth."

"Yes sir," Charlie said.

"But, you see, Dr. Felix is a different story," Omallix said. "He has lost his fear. That is why I ordered that no one have contact with him this past week. Felix's fear may be gone, but we cannot be rid of the doctor completely...not yet."

Omallix continued down the hallway, stopping only for a moment to key in his access code for the laboratory. The doors slid open and he walked inside, flanked by Charlie and his science wizard, Jintari. The three looked around the room and spotted Felix crouched in a far corner, sitting with his legs crossed staring up at the ceiling. His eyes looked bloodshot. He was weary, as if he was in a trance.

"Doctor," Omallix shouted.

Felix slowly lowered his head to face the trio. He didn't speak a word.

"Felix, you look like crap," Charlie said, sarcastically.

"You haven't been getting much sleep," Jintari added. "Afraid of what we might learn while you dream?"

Felix simply stared, silently.

"You are being awfully quiet, Doctor," Omallix said, as his voice seemed to get progressively more angry. "Speak!"

"I refuse."

"You refuse what?" Charlie asked.

"Anything, everything," Felix said. "I won't sleep. I won't eat. I won't help you."

"Oh please," Jintari said rudely.

"So you intend to become a martyr, Doctor?" Omallix said darkly. "I can make that dream a reality for you."

"I don't care," Felix said. "Kill me."

"Have you forgotten just what we did to Jack Landors?" Jintari said, fed up with Felix's behavior. "I made him bend to our will. Don't think for a second that I couldn't do the same to you."

"Then, why don't you?" Felix said, casting his steely gaze upon the short green alien.

"I need your brain intact, Doctor. I will let you continue on this self-imposed protest for now. But when we need your expertise, we will have it, one way or another," Omallix said, before storming out, followed quickly by Jintari.

Charlie stayed behind for a moment. She locked eyes with Felix and shook her head.

"It's time for you to find your fear again, Felix. Omallix won't play these games for long," she said.

Felix merely stared at her until she left.

"Can you believe that?" Cruger said, as he locked eyes with Kat inside her laboratory.

"I can believe just about anything when it comes from the Galactic Council these days," Kat said. "Their decisions haven't necessarily shown a tremendous amount of logic where we're concerned."

"Well, I told Birdy I wasn't interested," Cruger said. "I won't be their public relations pawn."

"Good for you," Kat said. "I'm glad to see you up and around."

Cruger leaned a little closer to her.

"Don't tell my wife," Cruger whispered.

Kat looked stunned. "Isinia doesn't know you're here?"

"And you're not going to tell her," Cruger answered.

"Sir, you are putting me in a very dangerous position," Kat said, with a grin.

"You should be used to it by now," Cruger said, with a chuckle.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is back too, sir," Kat said.

"It's hard to smile knowing Jack's out there, in Omallix's hands," Cruger said, as his tone became more serious.

"Felix too," Kat added.

"What have you come up with?"

"Well," Kat explained. "I've studied all of the data that I was able to collect from Jack himself when we had him here at the base. From what Z's told me, he had some cloudy memories of us and who we were. He seemed to recognize the cadets, but not exactly who they were to him. He saw us as the enemy."

"Mind control?" Cruger wondered.

"That's the best guess. Jintari's not known for his human sciences skills, though. He's more of a technical mind. Technology is his specialty. So, if he's indeed responsible for what's going in Jack's head, I'm pretty confident we can reverse whatever he's done," Kat explained.

"That's good," Cruger said.

"Yes. Dr. Sevarus and I have been working on several memory wiping techniques. It's served a two-fold purpose. The first is that I've been able to become more versed in the biology aspects of it all. Secondly, we've been able to explore ways of reversing some of the more common mind control techniques," Kat explained.

"Anything promising?" Cruger asked.

"Well, Dr Sevarus said he'd need to examine Jack before knowing if he can cure him, so I've turned my main attention to getting Jack," Kat said. "I'm working on some devices that might allow us to neutralize him without doing too much harm. I hesitate to call it a weapon given that this is Jack we're talking about using it on."

"Well, at this point, we don't have much choice," Cruger said. "I saw the video of Jack's attack on the Rangers. His grasp and use of the Omega Ranger powers was amazing."

"Too bad we didn't think of it first," Kat said, sensing what Cruger was thinking.

Cruger gave her a somber nod, as he headed for the exit.

"Keep me posted. I've got to get back to my quarters before my wife gets home."

"Yes sir," Kat said, with a smile.

Cruger was almost home free. He turned down the corridor that led to his quarters. He hadn't heard any alarms or alerts since he left Kat's lab, so he figured Isinia must still be at the shelter. Cruger began to quicken his pace. He felt better after talking to Kat. He felt more normal. He needed to be back in the thick of things around here. Then, a figure turned into the corridor from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cruger jumped a bit, surprised. He turned and took a deep breath.

"Sky," Cruger said. "I thought you were...someone else."

"Mrs. Cruger?" Sky asked, with a smile.

"What's up?"

"I was just on my way to see you, sir. How are you feeling?" Sky asked.

"Better. I met with Kat. It felt good to be doing something," Cruger said, as they began walking down the corridor towards the Commander's quarters.

"Glad to hear it, sir. We'll all feel a lot better when you're officially back on duty," Sky revealed.

"Thank you, Sky," Cruger said, nodding at him. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Sir, I was going through my father's old records and log entries, like you suggested," Sky explained.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, I didn't find anything that could help with the Omallix case. But, I did find something a little strange. A few of my father's personal log entries were missing. It looks like they were deleted by someone," Sky said.

"Yes. I noticed that when I looked through them as well," Cruger said, as he sighed.

"So you didn't delete them?" Sky said, looking confused.

"No," Cruger stated, nodding his head negatively.

"Well, sir, if you didn't delete them, then that means my father did," Sky said curiously, as they reached Cruger's quarters.

The doors slid open and Cruger stepped inside the threshold, turning to Sky who was still standing in the corridor.

"He's the only other person who had access to them," Cruger explained.

"But why would he do that? The dates on those missing entries came from the weeks leading up to Omallix's capture," Sky said.

"I don't know. Your father must have had a good reason. I do remember him keeping to himself around that time. He got more single-minded when most of his team retired, preferring to work alone. I'm sorry the records can't be of more help with our current situation," Cruger said, somberly.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Sky said.

"I agree," Cruger said. "It's not like your father to do something that drastic."

Sky sighed, as Cruger nodded to him and closed the doors to his quarters. Sky looked troubled, as he stood in that corridor alone.

An hour later, Sky, Syd Drew, Quinn Gray, Z Delgado and Bridge Carson were all at various stations in the Command Center, monitoring the city for disturbances. Kat had just told them some interesting news.

"An award? Really?" Bridge said aloud.

"He's not taking it," Kat told the group of cadets in the Command Center.

"I don't see why not," Syd said. "It's a prestigious honor."

"That's true, but Commander Cruger feels it sends the wrong message. We're in the middle of a war," Kat said.

"I agree with him," Z spoke up from her station, somberly. "This is no time for celebrations."

"Well award or no award, I'll just be glad to have Commander Cruger back on duty," Quinn said, as the others nodded along, agreeing with him. "Any idea when he'll be back full-time?"

"No. I guess that's ultimately up to Dr. Sevarus," Kat answered.

"Well, I know if it were up to Cruger, he'd be in that chair right now," Sky said.

"And we'd be happy to have him," Syd said. She thought for a few seconds. "Still, the Galactic Spirit Award is huge. I've always dreamed of what it would be like to win something like that."

As the Rangers continued to chat amongst themselves, they never knew they were being watched, spied on by a friend who was hell-bent on destroying them all. Jack phased himself back through the back wall of the Command Center and found he was standing on the bridge of the Delta Command Megazord. He nodded his head affirmatively, before disappearing through the walls, creating his own exit.

Next door, in the Command Center, Syd glanced at Sky, who was working at the station next to hers. She saw his troubled look.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Her tone was low and quiet. None of the others heard her.

"Still thinking about my dad and his logs," Sky answered. "I just don't understand why he would delete any of his entries. He was such a professional. Even Cruger thought it was out of character for him."

"Hmm," Syd hummed curiously. "Well, obviously they were deleted before he died. Maybe someone who knew him back then might know. You should ask Quinn about it."

"Why would I ask Gray?" Sky looked confused.

"His mom knew Sky's dad. They were on the same team," Syd said, giving Sky an obvious look.

Sky sighed and turned from his station, seeing Quinn working on the other side of the room with Z.

"Hey, Quinn, can I talk to you?" Sky called out.

"Uh, sure," Quinn said, as he walked over, joining Syd & Sky at Sky's station. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Sky said. "I'm just curious about something. How well did your mother know my dad?"

"She was on Officer Tate's team. She didn't talk about him much when I was growing up," Quinn said. "Kat told me she was really upset when he died though. They were good friends, before she resigned."

"When was that?" Sky asked.

"When she & my dad found out she was pregnant, so it was about nine months before I was born," Quinn said. "Seventeen years ago."

"Omallix was brought in fifteen years ago," Syd said, as she did the math in her head. "Officer Gray had already retired by then."

"So, I guess she wouldn't know," Sky surmised.

"Know what?" Quinn asked.

"Some of my father's personal logs are missing from his files. They were recorded around the time Omallix was captured fifteen years ago. I thought they might give me some idea on how to stop him, but I can't seem to find anything of relevance from that time," Sky said.

"And you think the information's in the missing logs?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"Doesn't really matter now anyway," Sky said. "The logs are gone. My dad deleted them for some reason that I just can't figure out."

"It's too bad," Syd said. "That could have been the clue we needed to Omallix's weakness."

Sky gave her a serious look, as he was still baffled by his father's actions all those years ago. Why would a man who had dedicated his life to S.P.D., even at the expense of his family, delete vital information about an investigation?

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain and the green alien Jintari entered the main throne room. Jintari heard a beeping alert from his station and scurried over, tapping in a few controls. Omallix stood in the middle of the room, glancing out the glass wall at the view of Earth.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Omega Ranger is ready to come home," Jintari said.

Moments later, a teleportation beam deposited the Ranger in front of Omallix. The evil villain stared at Jack's helmet, as if he could see into his eyes, even though he could not, thanks to the helmet.

"Any news?" Omallix asked his soldier.

"I got closer to the Rangers and I discovered—"

Jack was cut off by Omallix, who was clearly upset.

"I told you to keep your distance from them!" Omallix yelled. "I will not have them taking you away from me!"

"They didn't know I was there," Jack yelled back.

Jintari, feeling secure in his handiwork with Jack's brain quickly scurried over, standing between them. His small stature, however, couldn't do much to block the glare that the two were sharing.

"My lord, the Omega Ranger was undetected. The Rangers did not know he was there," Jintari said. "I'm sure you can forgive his eagerness. He was only trying to please you, sir."

Omallix sighed. He walked back over to his throne and sat down, slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"What did you discover?" Omallix said.

"Well, it appears that Cruger is close to returning to duty. They want to award him for his bravery against your forces," Jack explained. His tone was dark and disgusted, much like the rest of Omallix's forces when discussing S.P.D.

"Reward him?" Omallix spoke angrily.

"Yes. A Galactic Spirit Award. The Rangers seemed...proud," Jack said grimly.

"Just when I think I've broken their spirits, they find ways to revive them," Omallix muttered, as he stood from his throne. "This will not be one of those times."

"According to them, Cruger has refused," Jack said.

"Knowing how human he's become, he will probably accept it anyway after some attempt to seem superior and above it," Jintari said under his breath.

"Yes and when he does, it will prove to be their downfall," Omallix said, as he began pacing around the room.

"Sir?" Jintari asked, confused.

"Cruger's already been battered and bruised, but it's time to destroy his spirit and the spirit of the S.P.D. Rangers, once and for all," Omallix said, angrily, as his mind was already forming a plan of attack.

All was quiet inside Space Patrol Delta Headquarters. Doggie Cruger was preparing to sit down to a meal with his wife, Isinia. Kat was busy at work in her lab, once again going over her exam reports of Jack from his time in the holding cell. B-Squad was returning from an afternoon training session. The five cadets plopped down on the couches in the Rec Room. The sounds of relaxed voices and anticipated meals were interrupted by the blaring sound of Omallix's voice, booming through the communications systems of Space Patrol Delta. Every being within S.P.D.'s Earth structures could hear Omallix's chilling words.

The last time he had used this method of communication was the day he escaped from prison and called out the Rangers to face him. He was preparing to call them out once again. But this time, his target was just one of S.P.D.'s warriors.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

Every head raised at the sound of the voice. Every ear opened a little more and the tension levels within S.P.D. skyrocketed in a matter of moments. B-Squad jumped to their feet, as did Cruger in his quarters.

"It's been a while since I've been able to talk with the entirety of S.P.D. It's too bad, because the last time I did so was so refreshing. It was like I could feel the fear emanating through the communications link. It's good to feel that again," Omallix stated, calm and fearless.

"It has come to my attention that one of your own is being rewarded for his actions since my escape. I fear that your benefactors are not aware that I am still free and intend to destroy not only you but your entire Earth organization," Omallix said.

"Doggie Cruger!" Omallix shouted.

The sound of him saying her husband's voice sent a shiver down Isinia's spine.

"I hope you accept this award, because it will prove to be your last. S.P.D. has no room for awards, no room for happiness and no room for celebration. Remember the last celebration you planned? The guest of honor was awarded with death," Omallix yelled.

Quinn winced at hearing that. The look of anger on his face was obvious to his fellow Rangers.

"Attend another ceremony and I will guarantee you the same thing, only this time my greatest warrior will do the deed. You know him well. How perfect would it be for the Rangers' downfall to come at the hands of one of their own," Omallix said. "If you choose to attend this celebration, then S.P.D.'s leader will find himself the next casualty on my list."

And as suddenly as his transmission began, it was over. Now, things truly were quiet in Space Patrol Delta. No one said anything; many dared not breathe, wondering if Omallix's dark evil voice would interrupt again. In the Rec Room, Sky grabbed the towel lying on his shoulder, which he had used to wipe the sweat from their workout. He balled it up in his hand and threw it on the floor in anger.

In his quarters, Doggie Cruger merely stared forward. Isinia sat in the chair next to him at the table and looked into his eyes. In that moment, she saw something that scared her more than anything else did. She had a bad feeling about what her husband might do next and an even greater fear that it would lead to his death.

"Omallix is bold. I will give him that," Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy spoke from the computer terminal in Cruger's quarters.

"He knows that threatening us will raise the stakes, again," Cruger responded.

"Maybe they need to be raised," Birdy said, as his mind was thinking hard about something.

"What do you mean, sir?" Cruger asked.

"Omallix openly threatened you if you attend. Why not disobey? Show him that we don't cower in the face of threats," Birdy said.

"That's a valiant suggestion, sir, but Omallix has proven that he takes no remorse in making good on his promises," Cruger explained.

"You told me that Dr. Manx and Dr. Sevarus are working on a way to bring Jack in. Why not use the ceremony to get it done?" Birdy inquired.

"That's too dangerous," Cruger said. "We can't risk something happening at a public event like that."

"I'm not so sure," Birdy said. "From what you could decipher in Omallix's threat, he's planning on sending Jack. That will lure him out into the open. We can spring our own trap and finally get Landors back on our side."

"It's still a big risk," Cruger said.

"Well, it might still be worth it," Birdy said. "It's up to you in the end, Cruger. It's your butt on the line. But, the Galactic Council President will be here and in attendance. If he were to see what S.P.D. Earth is up against, he might be persuaded to reconsider diverting some extra help your way."

Cruger's eyes narrowed on the image of Birdy. He was an opportunist, Cruger knew. But, this was an opportunity that could lead to major trouble or salvation for one of their own.

In the Command Center, overlapping voices could be heard. There was only one topic of discussion, but there were many different opinions.

"So what are we going to do? Nothing?" Z said, loudly, looking at Kat who was standing at the main control console in the middle of the room, surrounded by the B-Squad cadets. "Omallix called us out."

"What can we do?" Bridge said. "He's proven that he can take anything we have to throw at him."

"Still, we can't sit back and let this slide, for Commander Cruger's sake," Quinn added.

"It's an open target. He's basically daring Cruger to go. I think it's too risky," Syd retorted.

"I agree. We can't risk Cruger's safety," Sky said.

"What about Jack? Are we giving up on bringing him home?" Z spoke out.

"Of course not," Sky said, as the voices seemed to get louder and louder.

Amidst it all, Kat threw up her hands, not truly knowing what she should do. She never begrudged the Rangers their opinions and she wasn't going to start now. But, this wasn't the way to go about it. Luckily for her, things were about to be taken completely out of her hands. The doors to the Command Center opened. When the cadets saw who entered, they were instantly silent. All six pairs of eyes rested on Doggie Cruger.

"I'm going," he said.

Deep breaths could be heard coming from every being in that room. Sky nodded.

"Then we're all going," Sky said sternly.

Inside Kat's laboratory, she and Dr. Sevarus were hard at work on a very large device. The piece of machinery was as tall as Kat's waist, they noticed as she was hunched over it, completing the outer casing. Nearby, Bridge & Z were watching them work.

"I don't like it," Z said.

"What's not to like?" Bridge asked her.

"It looks like a cannon. We can't shoot Jack with that thing," Z said.

Hearing Z's words, Kat looked up from her work and put down her wrench, which she had been using to put the device together. Dr. Sevarus tried to continue his scanning on the power output, without listening in.

"It's not a cannon, Z," Kat said. "It's an energy pulse generator. We just had to make it a little bigger than the usual design."

"It looks like a cannon to me," she responded.

"So, what does it do?" Bridge asked.

"Well, it targets the exact energy output from a specific power source. Then, it emits a pulse that's strong enough to override the original power source. We're setting it to target the Omega morpher," Kat said.

Dr. Sevarus chimed in. "With precise targeting, the device will be strong enough to de-power Jack, temporarily. It should give you all enough time to neutralize him."

"You're going to shoot him with an energy pulse that's stronger than his Omega powers? Isn't that a little extreme? You could kill him," Z said, upset.

"We won't kill him. That's why we're making sure that every setting is perfect. I will be testing it and monitoring everything down to the last second," Kat said.

"So, you're coming along too?" Bridge asked.

"I wouldn't leave this device in anyone else's hands," Kat said confidently.

"Sounds good to me."

Everyone turned to see the arrival of Doggie Cruger. Kat couldn't help but notice he walked more confidently in the last day. She knew Cruger for a very long time and she knew that being pro-active helped his recovery more than anything else. He was showing no signs of injury.

"So, Commander, how's the plan coming?" Bridge asked.

"I just finished speaking with Supreme Commander Birdy. All of the preparations are in place. Only secure guests will be allowed to attend the ceremony and he's planning for the worse. Security's going to be high," Cruger revealed. "He also confirmed that they do have an escape plan in mind for the guests. We don't want anyone getting hurt, especially not the Galactic Council President."

"Commander Cruger, are you sure I shouldn't go along with you too?" Dr. Sevarus spoke up.

"Well, Shivan, you can rest assured that if things go according to plan, you won't have anything to worry about," Cruger said. "I'm feeling much better."

"All right. But still be careful, all of you," Sevarus said.

"Always," Cruger responded.

"Good. I'd hate for you to return with more medical emergencies," Sevarus said. "If anything happens to you, your wife will be gunning for me for letting you go."

"Speaking of which," Cruger said, as she headed for the door. "There's still someone who hasn't heard the news."

"No!"

Cruger lowered his head a bit, to avoid the high pitched yell from his wife inside their quarters.

"I can't believe you!" Isinia yelled. "How could you even fathom something like this?"

"Isinia," Cruger said, trying to be stern. "We're going to bring Jack home."

"Jack wants to kill you!"

"He doesn't know what's happening to him, at least we don't think he does," Cruger said.

"See, that's why I don't understand the risk. None of you truly knows what's going on with Jack or how he got that way. You're just grasping at any straw you can to try to get him back. While I admire your sense of commitment and your emotions over your cadets, this is too much Doggie," Isinia said.

"It's not too much. I will do anything and everything in my power to help that boy. He put his life on the line for this organization and I'm not going to leave him in Omallix's clutches!" Doggie yelled back, for the first time since the conversation began.

"I hate to say it but Omallix's track record for making good on his promises is pretty spectacular," Isinia said. "I've seen the casualty reports. I've seen the victims. Every day I talk to wives who've lost husbands and children who've lost parents. There are parents in that shelter who've lost their kids," Isinia said, passionately.

"That's not going to happen. We're taking every precaution," Cruger said. "No one will get hurt."

"What about you?" Isinia said. "Is your life worth it? Because in my mind, it's not."

"I can't cower in fear here, because Omallix makes a threat. We have to stand up to him. Once we start running at the first hint of danger, we're in bigger trouble than we can handle and S.P.D. is doomed," Cruger told her.

"You just got released from the Infirmary. You were almost burned to death!" Isinia said, desperately.

"I'm going. That's the end of the discussion," Cruger said.

"Then, I'm going with you," Isinia said.

"Isinia, no," Cruger said, sighing.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous," Cruger said, sternly.

"If you're going, I'm going," Isinia shot back. "Besides, if Omallix succeeds in killing you, at least I'll be there to collect your remains. If he doesn't, I'll be there to see you get your award."

Isinia walked off towards their bedroom. Cruger sighed. He knew she wasn't being serious with her final words to him, but he also felt a little less comfortable knowing she would be there, possibly in harm's way.

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie strolled down the second floor hallway, accompanied by the Omega Ranger. They were walking straight ahead. Charlie knew the destination and she was prepared for the battle that was about to happen inside. She keyed in her access code and the doors slid open. She & Jack walked in. Charlie saw that Felix was still sitting in the corner in his meditative state.

"Dr. Felix, get up here," Charlie said. "It's time to go back to work."

Felix looked over at Charlie.

"No," he said.

Charlie grunted in anger. Omega Ranger started toward Felix in an attack stance, but Charlie put up an arm, stopping him.

"Felix, stand up," Charlie ordered.

"No," Felix responded calmly.

"We just need you to run a check on the Omega Ranger to make sure he's stable. It's Jack, remember. Don't you want to make sure he's all right?" Charlie said, trying to invoke some emotion to get Felix's attention.

Felix slowly stood, staring at the Omega Ranger. He walked over to one of the tables in the laboratory and grabbed a medical scanner. He walked over to the examination bed.

"Jack, come sit down, please," Felix said. "You do remember Jack is your name?"

"Stop that," Charlie said to him. "Just do the exam and this will all be over quickly."

Jack slowly walked over, but did not sit on the bed. He stared Felix in the face.

"Very well. You can stand," Felix said, as he began scanning Jack's morphed body. He looked to Charlie. "You know this would go better if I could examine him unmorphed."

"That's not going to happen," Charlie said.

"Well, at least give us some privacy," Felix said to her.

"Not in a million years," Charlie said, smirking at him.

Felix sighed and looked back at Jack. He was finding it hard to stand after going so long without food, but Felix pulled himself together.

"So, Jack, how have you been feeling?" Felix asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, looking a bit curious.

"I don't understand the question."

"He's not going to respond to you, Felix. He can't," Charlie revealed. "Not unless you start resembling Omallix or Jintari."

"His mind's compromised," Felix said, as he scanned it. "I wouldn't recommend sending him into battle, until he's more stable. His brainwaves are very erratic."

"Omallix has plans for him," Charlie said.

"He's taking a big risk sending him in this state," Felix said.

"Just tell me if he's gonna live," Charlie said, annoyed.

"He will live," Felix said, before trying to peer into Jack's helmet, through the visor. "Jack, do you know your last name?"

"I am Jack...Landors," Jack said slowly.

"Good. So, your memory isn't completely fried," Felix said. "Do you remember me?"

"He doesn't need to remember you," Charlie said, sternly.

"What about Z and Sky? Do you remember Commander Cruger?" Felix asked quickly.

As soon as she heard the questions, Charlie stepped between the two, gently pushing Jack away from Felix.

"Exam's over. Jack, go!" Charlie yelled.

The Omega Ranger turned away and headed for the doors. Behind Charlie, Felix called out to him.

"Jack! Remember them! They are your friends! Can you kill your friends? Can you kill Cruger? He helped you, took you off the streets!" Felix shouted.

"Go, Omega Ranger, now!" Charlie yelled over his voice.

The doors opened and the Omega Ranger stepped through. When he got far enough away, the doors slid shut. Charlie turned to Felix, punching him across the face. Felix fell to the floor of the laboratory.

"Looks like you've got some fight left in you after all, doc," Charlie said, angrily.

Outside the laboratory, Jack's mind was racing, after hearing those names. His mind was bombarded with flashes of memory, flashes of them: Z, Sky, Felix and even Cruger. He began to shake his head violently, grasping it with his gloved hands. He stumbled forward, towards the laboratory where he had slept since he woke up on Omallix's base. The doors slid open as he walked forward. Inside, it was completely dark. Once he walked in further, the doors closed behind him, leaving him in complete darkness, much like his head, until those memories crept in.

"No! I must kill S.P.D.'s leader!" Jack screamed, through gritted teeth. "Ahhh!" he screamed, as a memory of his past pushed through...

_"A true leader earns respect by example. Did you set that example?"_

That dog was talking to him there, in that Command Center. He felt...something there. He just needed his head to be quiet. He had to do what Omallix told him. He had to kill S.P.D.'s leader. That would stop the memories. He took his fisted hand and pounded into the wall of the room.

Inside one of S.P.D.'s largest shuttles, the crew of S.P.D. was all prepared for take off. Their volunteer pilot turned to address the passengers.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Sirians," Boom started. "This is your pilot speaking. We are ready for take off. I'm planning on this being a smooth ride to Andrus III. To make sure of that, we will be taking the long way around, as not to fall within the range of Omallix's base defense systems and be blown to bits. With that said, feel free to sit back, relax and enjoy the cold beverage of your choice."

Boom started the engines and lifted the shuttle off the ground. Once they were out of orbit, the cadets retreated to the aft cabins, along with Isinia. With his wife gone, Cruger leaned forward towards Kat, who was sitting in the seat in front of him, next to Boom.

"Is the pulse generator ready, Kat?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to have to set it up close enough to Jack to work. It'll be difficult keeping him in one spot, with him trying to kill you and all," Kat said, somberly.

"We'll get it done," Cruger said.

"Yeah, Kat. I'll be right there helping you," Boom said, proudly.

"Thanks, Boom," Kat said, still looking serious. She tilted her head back towards Doggie. "We can't lose you, sir?"

"Don't worry. I plan on sticking around for a while," Cruger said confidently.

He reached out a hand, patting her on the shoulder.

In one of the back cabins of the shuttle, Syd walked in to see Sky staring out a window, at the stars whizzing by. She walked over, and leaned on his arm.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Lots of stuff. Jack, Cruger, my dad," Sky said, somberly.

He turned and took Syd in his arms for a hug.

"Don't get too stressed out," Syd said to him. "I know there's a lot going on."

"Yeah," Sky sighed.

The doors to the cabin slid open and he quickly moved away from Syd, who frowned. They turned to see that the arrival was Z.

"Don't get all stiff on my account," Z said. "I've seen you two doing more than hugging."

"What's up?" Syd said.

"Actually, I needed to talk to Sky," Z said.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone then," Syd said, before leaving.

After her exit, Sky looked a little confused, as Z was staring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell Cruger about what happened with Jack when he escaped?" Z asked.

"I didn't think there was anything to tell," Sky said.

"I was the one who opened the cell doors. It's my fault he got away. I was expecting at least a reprimand," Z said.

"Well, I know what it's like to feel powerless when it comes to family. Your feelings can consume you. I think I know more than most people around here what it's like to desperately want to help family even when it's impossible. Jack's your family," Sky said.

"He took advantage of me. I felt so stupid," Z said.

"I felt the same way when Mirloc escaped. He preyed on my emotions about my father and he used it to escape. So, there's no way I can fault you for doing something I did myself," Sky said.

"Thanks, Sky," Z said.

"Just do me a favor. When everything goes down today, keep your cool out there. Remember we all want to help Jack," Sky said.

"I know," Z said.

Four hours later, the shuttle was stowed on Andrus III and the Rangers, Kat, Boom and Isinia were all sharing a warm welcome thanks to Supreme Commander Birdy.

"It's wonderful to see you all," Birdy exclaimed. "I'm glad you could make it. I trust you had a safe journey."

"Yes, it was uneventful, thanks to Boom's piloting," Cruger said.

Birdy shook Boom's hand.

"Commander Cruger!"

Everyone turned to see the arrival of Galactic Council President Otto Cali. He was flanked by two of his personal guards. He walked right over, greeting Cruger with a hearty handshake.

"Greetings, Commander. I've just returned from a tour of the grounds. Preparations for the ceremony are going excellently. I'm truly honored that you could come in person," Cali spoke, in his trademark even tone.

He almost never expressed emotion, one way or another. He was a hard alien to read. His diplomatic attitude made him a good leader for the Galactic Council, as he kept order amongst the representatives of several different planets. His large head resembled an octopus, as several tentacles drooped down the front of his face.

"Thank you, President Cali," Cruger said, as he gestured towards his wife. "This is my wife, Isinia, Dr. Kat Manx, E-Squad cadet Boom, and these are my B-Squad Rangers."

"Well, it looks like quite a group. I know you've all been through a terrible time, but hopefully today's festivities will help brighten your spirits," Cali said with a smile. "Now, I have a few more people to see before the ceremony. I will see you all in a few hours."

Cali's departure was just as quick as his entrance. He was never one to stick around long. It might lead to questions that the Galactic Council's president didn't want to answer. Cruger had a bad feeling. He leaned over to Supreme Commander Birdy.

"Why do I get the feeling President Cali hasn't been informed of our plans?" Cruger asked.

"I felt it would be better not to inform him," Birdy said. "Trust me. This day will turn out to be just what S.P.D. needs. You will have Jack returned to you and the Galactic Council President will be so stunned at Omallix's attack that he will go back to the Council and convince them to send reinforcements to Earth."

"I hope you're right," Cruger said, worried.

About a block away from the very large building known as Galaxy Command, everything was set for the Galactic Spirit Award ceremony. The Galactic Council President, Otto Cali, was standing at the podium, as several ushers were counting the seats in front of the stage to make sure there were enough. Several disguised security officers were amongst them. President Cali was performing a microphone check when he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle behind him. He turned to see a small service truck approaching.

The vehicle pulled up right behind the stage. Cali watched curiously, as the man he was introduced to as E-Squad's cadet Boom emerged from the truck and began unhitching a cart from the back of the truck. Something large was sitting on the truck, but Cali had no clue what it was. A sheet covered it.

"Excuse me, Cadet Boom. What are you doing?" Cali inquired.

"Well, sir. I was just making a little delivery," Boom said, sounding a bit nervous.

"A delivery?" Cali wondered.

"Yes. It's a gift, for Commander Cruger from all of us at S.P.D. Earth. We wanted to give him a little something special to mark the occasion," Boom said, with a lying smile.

"Ah, very good. I'm sure Commander Cruger will accept it graciously," Cali said with a smile, before turning back around to the podium to finish checking the microphone sound.

After completely unhitching the back cart, Boom climbed back into the truck.

"You have no idea," Boom said, under his breath.

Several minutes later, Boom spotted Kat and B-Squad and pulled the service truck over to where they were standing, several blocks away from where the ceremony would take place. The B-Squad Rangers were all wearing their dress uniforms. Kat was fiddling with the large energy pulse generator. Quinn & Bridge were close by, holding a large white sheet. Boom pulled up in front of the generator, which was also on a cart, similar to his last delivery. Boom stepped out and began hitching it to the truck.

"Did you drop it off?" Sky asked about the last cart.

"Yep. Went off without a hitch," Boom said with a chuckle.

When he realized no one else was laughing, his face went blank.

"So no one asked any questions?" Syd asked.

"No. President Cali was a little curious, but I just told him it was a gift for the Commander," Boom said.

"Good," Sky said, before looking to Kat. "How's it coming?"

"It's ready," Kat said.

"Okay," Sky said, sighing. "You and Boom know what to do. As soon as Jack shows up, we'll get him away from the ceremony and lure him down this way. We'll try to get him as close to you as we can."

"I'll handle the rest," Boom said, calmly.

"The generator should be ready to go, but Jack is going to have to be isolated. It could be very dangerous if any of you get in the way of the energy pulse," Kat explained.

The B-Squad cadets all nodded along, except for Z.

"I hope this works," Z said, somberly.

Kat stepped off the cart, as Bridge & Quinn placed the large white sheet over the top of it, concealing it from public view.

"Don't worry, Z. We're going to take every precaution," Quinn said, patting her on the shoulder.

"We better get going," Bridge said. "The ceremony's going to start in a few minutes."

"Good luck, Kat," Syd said, as the cadets all walked off towards the ceremony.

"I've just got a very bad feeling about all of this," Isinia told her husband, as she adjusted the collar on his dress uniform.

"Well, frankly Isinia, keep it to yourself," Cruger said, sighing.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's too late now. The plan's going ahead and there's no stopping it. The time for contemplation is over. Any hesitation at this point could lead to chaos out there. I need you and your support. I love your opinions and I always take them into consideration in everything I do. But right now, I need to do what's in my heart," Cruger said.

"Okay," Isinia said, taking a deep breath. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

Isinia headed for the doors that led out of the dressing room that had been provided for Cruger inside Galaxy Command Headquarters. Cruger called after her.

"Isinia," he said.

His wife turned back to him.

"I want you to be careful out there," Cruger said. "When the time comes, you have to get to safety with the other guests."

"Yes sir," Isinia said, before leaving.

Left alone, Cruger turned back to the mirror on the wall and took in a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was through the reflection that he saw the Omega Ranger, standing behind him. Cruger turned quickly, but there was no one there. He looked back in the mirror, but didn't see him. Had Jack just been there? Cruger took a deep breath, knowing this would be a decisive showdown.

All of the guests for the ceremony were seated already, as Isinia Cruger walked into the area. She walked down the aisle that separated the two sections of seats. She glanced at the stage and saw Supreme Commander Birdy and Galactic Council President Cali sitting up there, next to a small flagpole. The flag attached to it featured the ever-popular canine symbol, representing Space Patrol Delta. There was a third seat on the stage for her husband. She made her way to the front. Each side had several rows of three seats. On her left, Z, Quinn and Bridge were seated. On her right, Sky and Syd were seated, with an empty chair reserved for her. She sat down, taking another deep breath. Syd reached over and rested her hand on Isinia's, giving her a reassuring smile. Isinia nodded. After a few whispers between himself & Cali, Fowler Birdy took the podium.

"Gathered guests, it is a great pleasure to be here today to honor one of Space Patrol Delta's most active and successful officers," Birdy spoke. "I've known this honoree for many many years. I remember the day that he volunteered to lead S.P.D. Earth. He was eager to dive right in. He knew the legacy that Earth has for honor and dedication to protection from evil. I admired his tenacity and his spirit then. I still admire him today. That is why it is my honor to introduce you all to today's honoree. Sirius and Earth's greatest warrior, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger."

All of the guests and President Cali joined Birdy in standing and applauding, as Commander Cruger strolled down the aisle nodding in thanks to them all. He took his place on the stage, shaking hands with both of his superiors and then he took a seat, as Birdy introduced the Galactic Council President, who took the podium.

"One of my duties as the President of the Galactic Council is to make very tough decisions," Cali spoke. "For those of you who don't know, there are an odd number of representatives on the council. We are charged with making very demanding and difficult choices on a daily basis. There are a lot of very strong opinions among us and often times there are ties in our voting. That's when it falls to me to make the final decision. But, I am happy to say that this year's recipient of the Galactic Spirit Award was not a hard decision. In fact, it was a unanimous one..."

Cali spoke with the demeanor of a perfectly polished politician. At times, his eyes veered directly at the camera crews standing at the back of the area, behind the seated guests. He knew all of this would be reported all over the galaxy.

"I know Commander Cruger as Anubis, the strong-willed Sirian who I once saw speak at an S.P.D. recruitment rally almost 25 years ago. His words spurned a generation to fight against evil. His story of courage and determination to survive the battle on his own home planet moved many, including myself. My most recent encounter with Anubis also moved me. He told of the devastation on Earth and the Galactic Council felt his pain once again. But, more than his pain, we felt his spirit. It is strong and it is unbending. That is why he is here today," Cali explained. "But, I know many of you know him as Doggie. The tough as nails fighter who never gives up and never backs down from a fight..."

It was at that moment, that several heavy footsteps were heard marching towards the ceremony. They must have teleported in only a few feet away, because it didn't take long for the small army to get right on top of them. The metallic foot soldiers marched in unison. The two figures in front of them, both exuded cocky darkness, a scary combination.

The Fericks stopped in their tracks, but the two in the lead kept walking, past the cameras, up the main aisle. They stopped in the center of the ceremony, drawing strange looks from most of the guests. But, five of them, seated at the front jumped up, knowing exactly what they were faced with.

"Sorry to interrupt," Charlie said, deviously. "I just couldn't help myself. I'm never one to contradict authority, but Doggie never backing down from a fight is just not true."

"Yes," Cartiron agreed, as he stood at her side. "My last fight with him had me leaving him for dead.

"I didn't give up, Cartiron," Cruger said, as he stood from his seat on the stage.

President Cali gave him a confused look, then turned back to the new arrivals.

"What is going on here? I don't know who you people think you are, but this is a private ceremony," Cali said.

"They're trash," Z yelled from nearby.

"And we're here to take them out," Sky said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other four cadets shouted together.

"S.P.D., S.W.A.T. mode!" they all yelled together.

In an instant, the five morphed B-Squad Rangers were ready for action.

"Oh no," President Cali said, as Birdy took a defensive stance in front of him.

Charlie & Cartiron shared a chuckle.

"Attack!" Charlie screamed.

With that order, the Fericks began shooting at the Rangers, with the guests caught in the middle. Chaos ensued, as attendees began to panic. Cruger leaned over to Birdy.

"I think it's about time you put your escape plan into action," he shouted over the screaming voices.

"Right," Birdy said. "Come on, President Cali. Let's get you out of here."

Cali's security was already on top of him, shielding him from danger. Birdy directed them to the safety zone, while motioning for other guests to head that way as well. Still on the stage, Cruger locked eyes with his wife.

"Isinia! Go!" he yelled.

Isinia saw a few female guests cowering and grabbed them, leading them off in Birdy's direction. Cruger looked out at the chaotic scene. The Rangers were holding their own, fighting the Fericks. He spotted Syd and Charlie going at it, while Sky was fighting with Cartiron. Back, behind the chaos of the scene, Cruger saw someone else. It was the Omega Ranger. Jack was here and he was slowly making his way through the crowd, coming towards the stage. He was walking with a purpose. The time was now, Cruger thought to himself.

"You want me, Jack!" Cruger yelled. "Come and get me!"

Cruger hopped off the back of the stage onto the sheet-covered cart. He tossed the sheet away, revealing his Shadow ATV. Cruger hopped aboard and revved up the engine, just as Jack hopped onto the stage. Cruger sped off, but he took care not to go too fast. He wanted Jack to follow him. With the press of a button on his morpher, the Uniforce Cycle materialized on the street. Jack jumped on top of it from the stage and took off after Cruger.

From beneath his helmet, Sky saw them speed off. He blocked a blow from Cartiron and kicked him away for a moment.

"Guys, we gotta get these freaks away from the innocents and help Cruger," he yelled, as he grabbed his morpher. "Kat, Commander's headed your way."

From their position several blocks away, Kat & Boom were both listening as Sky spoke.

"Understood," Kat said. "Boom, get ready."

"Right," Boom said, as he jumped inside the truck and started the engine, not knowing how close they could lure Jack. The generator might have to go to him, instead.

Kat stood on the cart hitched to the truck. She took a deep breath. This was it.

Onboard Omallix's base in space, the villain was watching things play out on his viewscreen. Jintari was standing nearby.

"It looks like they're luring Landors away from the ceremony," Jintari surmised.

"Yes," Omallix responded. "It appears the Rangers will be heading in that direction as well."

"It's no matter. Charlie & Cartiron will follow with the Fericks. They will keep the Rangers busy long enough for our Omega Ranger to destroy Cruger," Jintari said.

Omallix began to chuckle at Jintari's words.

"Sir?" Jintari was curious. It wasn't like Omallix to appear so happy during a battle.

"I just love intricate plans," Omallix said. "Nothing is ever as simple as it seems and the Rangers seem to forget that I never completely reveal my intentions for them."

Omallix rose from his throne and exited, leaving Jintari looking confused.

Cruger sped up the Shadow ATV, as he could see Jack was closing in. Then, in an instant, the four-wheeler went flying out from underneath him. Jack used the Uniforce Cycle's laser weapons to blast the vehicle, bringing their chase to a screeching halt. Cruger flew off of the ATV, rolling to the ground. Given his recent injuries, he wasn't going to be getting up very quickly. A few blocks away, Kat's excellent hearing was in effect. She heard the blasts. She turned her head in Boom's direction.

"They're not going to make it all the way here," she yelled. "Let's go!"

Boom shifted the truck into drive and took off in the direction of the laser blasts. Kat held tight, although Boom made sure not to go too fast. They didn't want anything to happen to the energy pulse generator. It was their only hope of getting Jack back.

The Omega Ranger dismounted his cycle and began walking slowly towards Cruger, who was still lying on the ground.

"S.P.D.'s leadership will fall today," Jack said, darkly, as he reached his hand for the throttle on his Omega morpher. "Omega morpher! Electro mode!"

Cruger watched as Jack's gloved hand began to glow. It was like it was moving in slow motion. He raised it to the air and began bringing it down towards the ground. Cruger knew when it touched, he would be lit up with a barrage of lightning energy attacks. Seconds before Jack's hand hit the ground, he was blasted off his feet from behind. The Omega Ranger went flying into the air. As he crashed to the ground, Cruger looked up to see the other Rangers arriving. They rushed over to him, helping him up.

"Commander, you okay?" Bridge asked.

"I'll live," Cruger said.

"Not for long," they heard Jack grunt as he struggled to his feet.

At that moment, Cruger and the Rangers were hit with a barrage of fireball projectiles. Sky dived with Cruger out of the way, as the other four Rangers were caught in the crossfire. Sky looked up, seeing Cartiron, Charlie and the firing Fericks were the culprits.

"Go," Cruger yelled to him. "I'll hold off Jack until Kat gets here."

Sky sighed beneath his helmet, hating to leave Cruger unprotected. But, he knew he had his job to do. The Red Ranger ran back over to his comrades, making sure they got up.

"Poor little Rangers," Charlie shouted. "Looks like you're outnumbered...just like always."

"That's what you think," the Yellow Ranger shouted, as she took to the air, firing down a barrage of lasers from her Delta Enforcer. In her black and red stealth suit, Charlie flipped away from the blasts and fired from her own weapon. Z landed right in front of her and the two used their guns to block kicks from each other. Charlie, however, scored one kick to Z's stomach, sending her flying backward into the air. Charlie fired her blaster, but Z's S.W.A.T. mode was too quick. She dodged the lasers in mid-air, flipping over the blasts, towards a building. Her feet landed on the side of the concrete wall and she used her momentum to launch back into the air, firing her Delta Enforcer. This time, Charlie took the hits, lighting up in a wave of sparks.

Nearby, the Pink and Green Rangers were facing off with the Fericks. Quinn blocked a Ferick's point blank shot with his own Delta Enforcer. The robot whipped around, elbowing him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, just as Syd came flipping over his back, firing at that Ferick, destroying it. She fired on two more coming her way, taking them down. As three more were marching her way, she heard lasers collide with them. She turned to see Quinn had taken them down. She gave him thumbs up.

A few feet away, the Red & Blue Rangers were in a heated battle with Cartiron, whose weapons of choice were his own hands. He fired blats of fire from them, which Bridge flipped away from, just as Sky flew over his head, with his Delta Enforcer, firing on Cartiron. The lasers sent him staggering backwards a bit, just as Bridge was back to his feet. He charged at Cartiron, figuring that if he were too close Cartiron wouldn't be able to get off a decent fireball shot. He tried to block Cartiron's punches with his blaster, but Cartiron's strong arm sent the rifle flying into the air.

The Red Ranger caught it in midair. He landed on the ground, just as his blue comrade was picked up by Cartiron and thrown into a parked car nearby. Cartiron chuckled, as he turned. Sky fired both Delta Enforcers at him at the same time, sending him flying in a barrage of smoke and sparks. Sky checked on Bridge.

In a nearby alley, Cruger had retreated. He walked deeper in, only to see that a large metal fence blocked his path. He turned back to the way he came and that was when he saw the Omega Ranger standing before him.

"Jack, good to see you," Cruger said, calmly.

"It's over," Jack said darkly. "I will destroy you."

"Jack, you don't have to do this. I know you are confused. This isn't the way," Cruger said calmly.

"This is the only way," Jack said.

He began to walk slowly closer to Cruger, who backed himself all the way into that metal fence. He wasn't in any condition to climb it so, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Jack's hand grabbed his morpher's throttle.

"Omega morpher...Light beam mode!" Jack grunted.

As Cruger watched Jack's gloved hand begin to light up, he realized the he might regret the decision to come into this alley...if he didn't know that it was all part of the plan. He heard the engine approaching, as Jack brought his arm up for the finishing blow to his commander.

"Jack!"

Cruger heard Kat's voice and he ducked down to the ground, catching Jack off-guard. Jack, still looking forward, saw the barrel of the energy pulse generator staring back at him on the other side of the metal fence. Kat pressed in a command on the device and the energy pulse came flying, straight through the metal fence and nailed Jack right in the chest, sending him staggering several feet backwards, as the energy buildup in his body was too much.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed.

Cruger looked up from the ground and watched the energy pulse, as it seemed to spread through his entire body. In an instant it dissipated and Jack fell to the ground in front of him.

Back at the ceremony, the last of the guests were herded to safety, as one Ferick was still hanging around, firing wildly. Birdy grabbed a chair nailing the robot from behind, but that only caused the wooden chair to break to pieces. The Ferick turned to him and raised his blaster preparing to fire. Birdy had fear in his eyes for a moment. Then, he saw a steel pole pierce through the chest of the robot. It fell to the ground in a smoky mess. Though the cloud of sparks, Birdy saw it was Isinia, holding the flag pole from the stage, which she had used to stab the Ferick.

"Thank you," Birdy said to her. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I was helping a few people get to safety. I saw you needed help," she said, as she started to walk in the direction the Rangers left in.

Birdy grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on my husband," Isinia said.

"No. It's too dangerous, stay here where it's safe," Birdy said.

Then a dark voice came from nearby.

"I wouldn't call it safe!"

Both turned towards the stage and saw Omallix standing there, staring at them.

"However, I could use a good witness," he shouted as he stared down at one of them.

Isinia watched as the deadly red beam from his eyes pierced Birdy's chest. Isinia's jaw dropped in shock, as Birdy seemed to be lifted off his feet, groaning in pain. After a few seconds of the searing beam, Omallix released. Birdy's body crumpled to the ground, where Isinia knelt near him. She touched him, but his body was so hot that she knew he was gone.

"Mrs. Cruger!" Omallix yelled.

Isinia looked up at him, deep into his glassy evil robotic eyes.

"Tell your friends that today S.P.D.'s leadership has fallen and that I will take what is left of them and finally see their destruction. The countdown is on!"

With that Omallix disappeared in his own teleportation beam. Isinia finally managed to let out a breath, as she looked back at Birdy. She ripped the flag from the pole she was still holding and placed it over Birdy, covering his fatal chest wound and head.

Several blocks away, the Rangers were still in a heated battle with the Fericks, Charlie and Cartiron. Lasers were flying, fireballs ignited the area and none of the Rangers were sure that the plan to get Jack had succeeded. Charlie managed to kick Z away briefly, as the communications device strapped to her arm beeped. She activated it.

"Charlie! It is time for retreat," Omallix ordered.

"Yes, master. Omega Ranger hasn't responded in a while. Should we look for him?" she asked.

"Leave him," Omallix said. "Our mission has been accomplished."

Within moments, Charlie nodded to Cartiron and the two teleported away with all of the remaining Fericks, save for one, who was hit with a blast from Bridge's Delta Enforcer moments before the teleportation. After a few seconds, the robot fell, leaving B-Squad as the only ones standing.

"Cruger!" Syd yelled.

As it dawned on them all, they went running towards the alleyway. The Rangers shared sighs of relief, as they saw Jack had been loaded onto the truck and appeared to be unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Z asked.

Kat looked over to her and smiled. "He's going to make it."

Sky grasped Z's shoulder firmly, knowing what she had to be feeling in that moment.

"Guys, I'm still confused," Bridge said. "I heard Omallix tell Charlie the mission was accomplished. What did he mean?"

"Let's get back to the others," Cruger said, wondering himself.

A few minutes later, the Shadow ATV came speeding back onto the grounds where the ceremony was in ruins. The Green Ranger was driving it. Cruger, Bridge and Z were with Kat on the back of the truck with Jack. Boom and Syd were inside the truck and the Red Ranger was driving the Uniforce Cycle. As they saw the damage to the area, they brought the vehicles to a stop.

Kat remained with Boom and Z at the truck with Jack. The others joined Cruger, as he walked towards the aisle in the middle of it all. There were tossed and broken chairs. The podium on the stage was in pieces. It was then that Cruger spotted his wife kneeling next to a covered body.

"Isinia!" Cruger yelled.

She looked up and saw her husband. Isinia got to her feet and ran over, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried," she said.

"What happened here?" Cruger asked, as he looked over her shoulder at the body on the ground.

Sky, Bridge, Quinn and Syd walked over to it and knelt down. Sky took a deep breath and pulled the flag back. Syd gasped and turned away. The other three all lowered their heads. Bridge nodded to Sky.

"He's dead," Bridge confirmed to him.

Sky laid the flag back over Birdy's face as he sighed. He looked over at Cruger still embracing his sobbing wife. They locked eyes, knowing this battle wasn't a complete victory.

Six hours later, Doggie Cruger found himself sitting inside of Fowler Birdy's office. It was strange knowing that he would never have another meeting with Birdy in there. He was seated in front of the desk. He glanced over the desk at Birdy's empty chair. Omallix had tricked them again. He couldn't help but replay Isinia's message from the devious creature. He wasn't going to let him win. He couldn't. The doors to the office opened behind Cruger. He glanced back, seeing the Galactic Council President enter. He sat down in Birdy's chair.

"Anubis, I know this has been a trying time for you all. How is your wife doing?" Cali asked.

"She's still stunned, as we all are," Cruger said. "I'm eager to get her back to Earth and Jack too."

"I'm sure. However, that may not be a very long trip," Cali said, cryptically.

Cruger gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

"Fowler Birdy's death has left a hole in S.P.D. that will be hard to fill. I've spent the last five hours getting in touch with the members of the Galactic Council. We're all in agreement. I'm hereby promoting you to Supreme Commander," Cali announced.

"What?"

"It's a big job, but it's one that the entire Council is confident you can handle, Anubis," Cali said.

Cruger frowned.

"We're in the middle of a war. There's no way that I'll be able to fully lead my Rangers against Omallix and fulfill the duties of Supreme Commander. Earth is in enough turmoil as it is," Cruger said.

"You won't be stationed on Earth. You'll be stationed right here at Galaxy Command," Cali said.

"What about the Rangers?"

"They will be provided with capable leadership. You will still oversee all of the activities there, just as Supreme Commander Birdy did. Anubis, we need you here. This is a tough time. All of S.P.D. needs a strong voice to lead it," Cali said.

"What if I refuse?"

"You can't refuse, Anubis. This is an order from the Galactic Council. You are an officer and you are sent where you are most needed. Right now, you are most needed here. You will return with your crew to Earth and gather your belongings. We will send your new shuttle to retrieve you when you're ready," Cali said.

Cali stood from Birdy's chair and extended his hand.

"This is your chair now. Congratulations," Cali said, calmly.

Despite his protests, Cruger knew he had no choice. He could either accept or resign. If he resigned he would truly be of no help to the Rangers. He shook Cali's hand, then saluted him.

"Thank you, sir," Cruger said.

Four hours later, it seemed that everyone was settled back in on Earth. They may have been physically settled, but emotions had been running rampant since Cruger announced his promotion to them all on the shuttle ride back to Earth.

There was probably only one soul on that shuttle whose mind was on something else completely. Now, inside the Infirmary, Z waited patiently at Piggy's bedside.

"Jack's back, Piggy. He's going to be fine. We got him back," Z said, happily. "Now, we just have to hope that he can be our Jack again."

The doors to the Infirmary opened and two orderlies wheeled in a gurney, led by Dr. Sevarus. Z breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Jack, unmorphed for the first time in months. Sevarus patted her on the back.

"The memory restoration process went perfectly," Sevarus told her.

Z smiled. She looked back at Jack, as he was transferred to one of the beds in the Infirmary. He was asleep. She couldn't help but look at his whole self lying there. He was wearing an exam gown. His arms and head were the only things exposed, as Sevarus pulled a sheet over him. It was then that Z's gaze veered to Jack's left wrist. She winced as she saw the Omega Ranger morpher was indeed attached to his arm, directly through the skin. It was a grotesque sight. Then she looked back at Jack's face. It was just how she remembered it. It didn't make sense.

"Doctor Sevarus," she called out.

The doctor walked over to her.

"I thought Jack was burned in the massacre? He doesn't look like it," Z said.

"I know. Kat and I thought he was as well. However, it appears that Jack was snatched up by Omallix just before the wave would have hit him," Sevarus explained. "He's not injured at all."

"Then, why? Why did they bond him to the Omega morpher like that?" Z said, looking disgusted.

"I fear the answer is torture," Sevarus said.

"It makes sense."

They both turned to see Doggie Cruger standing in the doorway. He joined them at Jack's bedside.

"Omallix and Jintari's hideous experiment has hurt Jack more than any of us could imagine. He's going to need everyone's help to get better," Cruger said to Z.

She nodded. Jack's eyes began to flutter open.

"Even...yours?" he said, in a hushed, groggy voice.

"Jack," Z said with a smile. "You're awake."

"Can't sleep forever," Jack said, as he looked over at Cruger. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Nothing that's happened here has been your fault. You're more innocent than any of us," Cruger explained.

"How are you feeling?" Z asked.

"Got a really big headache," Jack said, trying to smile through the pain.

"It will go away soon enough. How's your memory?" Sevarus asked.

"Disappointing," Jack said. "I remember everything, before the fire wave and after it. I wouldn't mind forgetting the past few weeks, though."

"Wouldn't we all," Cruger said. "I have to get going. Jack, I will check in with you soon."

"I guess I should go too," Z said to Cruger. He shook his head.

"No. Stay here with Jack. The others will see me off," Cruger said.

Z walked over giving Cruger a hug. "I'm sorry you're going."

"So am I," Cruger sighed.

He shook hands with Dr. Sevarus and waved to Jack, who managed to lift his right arm to wave back.

Isinia was feverishly hurrying through her packing, as Doggie walked into their quarters. She heard him come in.

"You know, it might have helped if you told me that the shuttle was getting here so soon. I'm nowhere near being ready," she said.

"That's because I didn't want you to pack," Cruger said.

Isinia stopped what she was doing and looked over at her husband. He shook his head.

"I don't understand," she said, as she walked over to him.

"I want you to stay here," Cruger said, a little unsure of himself.

"Why?"

"Because, I need you here. I need the cadets to see that I haven't abandoned them. Having you here can help me do that. Besides, I know how important your work at the shelter is to you and I don't want to take you away from that either," Cruger said.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Isinia said. "We haven't been apart since.."

"It's okay. We'll be together again soon," Cruger said, grabbing her in his arms. "You being here gives me a reason to come back, if I can't find any other."

With a tear in her eye, Isinia embraced her husband. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Good bye, my love. Be safe."

"You do the same," Cruger said, as he headed for the door.

"I want to see you off," Isinia said. Cruger put up a hand.

"You just did."

Cruger reached his next destination and he stopped outside the doors. He took a deep breath, knowing this would be the hardest goodbye. He stepped forward and the doors slid open. He walked into the room and heard the doors close behind him.

"Is it time?" Kat asked.

"The shuttle just arrived," Cruger said.

Kat stood up from her desk and walked over to Cruger, who extended his hand to shake hers. Kat didn't.

"Would it matter if I said I didn't want you to go?"

"Everything you say matters, Kat," Cruger said, somberly. "But, this is one battle we can't win."

"I hate this," Kat said, angrily. "I hate that Omallix won."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to rip you away from the Rangers. He got his wish. You're leaving," Kat said, on the verge of tears.

Cruger sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Cruger said. "But, believe me, if there was a way, I'd take it."

A tear fell from Kat's eye.

"I feel like this is kind of my fault," Kat said, turning away from him.

"How could any of this ever be your fault?"

"I didn't secure our systems enough after A-Squad was captured. If I had, maybe Charlie wouldn't have been able to access them. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten so much information. If I hadn't sent Quinn to the Containment Room, Omallix would never have got out. I made so many stupid mistakes. One of them cost Officer G'laktu his life. I couldn't stop Charlie & Jintari from stealing the Omega morpher specs. I'm sorry," Kat said, as she started to cry.

Cruger grabbed her into his arms, trying to console her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Cruger said. "You couldn't predict the future. None of us could."

"I couldn't fix your morpher either," Kat said, distraught. "If I could, they might not have chosen you. You'd still be an active Ranger. I'm sorry. I tried. I really did."

"Listen to me," Cruger said sternly, forcing Kat to look him in the eye. "No one has done more for this organization than you have. You should be proud. If it weren't for you, the Rangers would have died after their first fight with the Fericks. You made their weapons work. I would have died at that construction site, if you hadn't rescued me. You've held us together all this time and I need you to keep holding them together. You're the only person in this galaxy I can depend on to do that for me."

"Yes sir," Kat said, as she pulled herself together.

Cruger descended the escalators towards the lowest level of S.P.D. Headquarters. He walked over to the shuttle bay and saw the large shuttle that had come to retrieve him. It had Galaxy Command written on the side. He took a deep breath. As he got closer, he spied the four individuals standing at attention in front of it. Cruger smiled.

"Rangers," Cruger said, as he looked at Sky, Syd, Bridge and Quinn standing in front of him. "My Rangers."

"Have a good trip, sir," Quinn said, as Cruger shook his hand.

"Quinn, you've become an integral part of this team. You stepped up in the face of despair and you have fought valiantly in the name of S.P.D. and Darren would be very proud of you," Cruger responded.

"We're gonna miss you," Syd said, as she shook his hand, then hugged him.

"Syd, your heart and tenacity have kept this team human. You helped us all realize that we don't have to succumb to the darkness to fight it," Cruger said.

"We'll see you soon?" Bridge asked. Cruger nodded, as he shook his hand.

"Yes, Carson. You will. Bridge, there's no one else like you in the entire galaxy and believe me when I say that's the greatest compliment I could ever give you. Your unique wit and strong spirit are remarkable," Cruger said to him.

"Sir, I just want you to know that no matter what, you're our leader. You made us who we are and we'll never forget that," Sky said, as Cruger shook his hand.

"And you, Sky, are one of the greatest cadets I've ever been allowed to teach," Cruger said. "Your leadership abilities have shined through. You've become the leader that S.P.D. needs. Your team is going to count on you even more now, but I know you can handle it. Believe it or not, you've all made me a better Commander. I'll never forget your contributions. I've learned so much from each of you that I will take with me to Galaxy Command."

The four Rangers saluted Cruger, as he stepped inside of the shuttle. The engines started, as Cruger walked to the front window and looked out at them all.

"Be strong. Be swift," Cruger said quietly. "And, be safe, my Rangers."

The Rangers watched the shuttle take off. Within moments, it was gone. They stayed in their places.

"I miss him already," Sky admitted.

"Me too," Syd chimed in.

"What are we gonna do now?" Quinn asked.

"Good question," Bridge said. "I wonder who the new commander's going to be."

Little did they know that the figure with that position was standing at the top of the escalator, waiting for them. He knew they could hear him from his position.

"Rangers! Ten hut!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Instantly, Sky, Bridge & Syd looked shocked. Their backs were still turned, but those words were all they needed to hear. They knew exactly who it was.

"Oh no no no," Syd said, softly, as she winced.

"Maybe, if we don't turn around, it won't be true," Bridge whispered.

"I don't know what's going on, but now I'm scared. Who is it?" Quinn asked.

Sky took a deep breath and turned around. Bridge looked mad that he did. Syd, Quinn and Bridge all turned around as well. The four cadets walked over to the escalators and rode them up. When they got close to the top, they saw him.

"Sergeant Silverback," Sky said. "It's good to see you, sir."

"Actually, it's Commander now!" Silverback said, with a smile.


	15. Vessels

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**

YEAR TWO

"VESSELS" 

It was a beautiful ring. A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman, Jack thought to himself, as he gently slid the gold band onto her finger. Jack looked up into Ally's smiling face. The diamond sparkled so brightly that it made her face glow. Jack smiled. He looked around and everything in his life seemed to glow. He looked over at the large altar and Commander Cruger standing in front of it, presiding over the lavish ceremony.

Jack saw Cruger give him an approving nod. He looked back at Ally and heard her faint giggle. She looked beautiful in her flowing white gown. He was glad her veil didn't cover her face. She was too stunning to keep hidden. Behind Ally, he could see Z and Syd and Kat all dressed in long, silver silk dresses. Each was holding a bouquet of flowers, except for Z, who held two. One of them belonged to the bride, who had her hands full holding onto the man she was about to officially marry.

Jack smiled at his friends, knowing they were always at his side. They weren't the only ones. Jack glanced behind him and saw Sky, Bridge and Boom all looking suave in their tuxedoes. Jack grinned, as he got approving nods from his groomsmen. As he slowly began turning back to look at his bride, he glanced at the church pews. The place was packed. He couldn't help but give a nodding smile to Isinia, Quinn, Sam and Piggy when he saw them sitting in the front row.

This was a perfect day for Jack. Everything sparkled: the church, the guests, him and his bride. Jack met Ally's eyes again, as he heard Cruger say, almost in slow motion that it was time to kiss the bride. Jack smiled widely, as he leaned in, gently touching Ally's lips with his own. The cheers from the guests and the wedding party seemed to drown out the music playing. Jack grabbed Ally's hand and the two proceeded to exit down the aisle. As Jack got closer to the back of the church, however, he noticed a large black box sitting in the aisle, blocking their way.

He slowed down as they approached it. It looked strange, Jack thought. It was the only thing there that wasn't glowing brightly. It was completely black. His right hand squeezed a little tighter in Ally's hand. He moved his left hand towards the black box and as he lifted the lid, he realized it wasn't a normal box. It was a coffin.

Jack opened the lid slowly and his eyes grew wide, as the terror spread in his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ally," Jack said, shocked.

He quickly moved his hand away from the coffin, causing the lid to slam shut. The glow that permeated throughout the room was gone with the loud crash of the coffin's lid falling. Jack noticed his hand was empty. He turned to his right. Ally was gone.

"Ally!" he yelled.

Jack turned his back on the coffin in the aisle and now saw that the entire church was empty. All of his friends and his wife were gone. Jack didn't understand. The look of confusion made it's home on his face, as the church seemed to get darker. Jack looked to his left and right and then saw that the pews were gone, replaced by more black coffins, identical to the one behind him. Jack could feel his heart rate quickening.

He walked to his left and opened the first only for a second. That's all it took to see that the body inside was another familiar face.

"Kat!"

Jack went to the right side of the aisle and opened the coffin opposite that one. He was again shocked to find Boom, dead inside of it. He ran back to the left and opened another.

"Piggy!" he yelled.

Back on the right, he opened another. It was as if his mind was telling him to run, but his body couldn't stop. He opened the lid and found the wife of his commander. Isinia was dead. He opened the next and found young Sam.

"No! He's only a kid," Jack screamed.

His hand grazed the next and he found Quinn Gray, the new Green Ranger, whom he had only met once. His corpse still stunned Jack. He went to the next and found one of his closest friends.

"Syd, no!"

Jack turned to another and opened it, seeing the body of Bridge Carson. He shook his head violently, not truly believing this could be true. He opened the next and saw another shock. Sky was dead too. Jack was so shocked that he just backed away from it.

"This can't be happening," Jack said.

He turned and there was one more coffin, sitting opposite Sky's on the other side of the aisle. Jack could feel his pulse racing, as he reached out and raised the lid quickly, practically tossing it to the side, as if he knew what he would see inside.

"Z!" Jack yelled loudly. "No! What's happening?"

Jack backed away from the coffins, towards the altar. He backed right into it. As his hands grazed the altar, he realized that it was actually another coffin. He turned and opened the lid. Jack could feel himself losing it as he saw who lay inside.

"DC!" Jack yelled, as he looked at Cruger's lifeless body lying before him.

Jack backed away from the coffin, but hesitated to go too far, because he knew the others were there, all around him. Jack grabbed his hands and shook his head violently, trying to break free of this nightmare.

"What's happening to me? This isn't possible!" he yelled, as he fell to his knees.

As he screamed in anger and fear, he felt his left wrist aching. He pulled up his tuxedo sleeve and saw the Omega morpher stuck to his body. It was branded to him, like a torturous noose around his neck.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled, as he touched the device on his wrist, then grabbed it, pulling as hard as he could.

He could feel the burning heat of his flesh ripping from his body. The pain was almost as unbearable as seeing those he cared dead. There was no way he could save them or himself from the ultimate pain.

The Infirmary was tinted at night, but not completely dark. Z Delgado turned slightly on the bed where she laid and had slept for the past few nights. She wanted to be near Jack. However, the beds in the Infirmary were not built for comfort. She shifted her weight a little, then realized she was thinking too much and officially broke her sleep pattern. She opened her eyes a bit and looked over at Jack.

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed he was shaking violently in his bed. Z jumped up from where she had been asleep and rushed over to his bedside, trying to calm him, as she saw Jack's eyes rolling back in his head.

"Jack! Jack, what's wrong?" Z screamed to him, but Jack didn't respond. Z pushed an emergency alert button near the head of Jack's bed and a nurse immediately stormed in.

Seeing Jack's spasms, she ran over to the wall's intercom system.

"Doctor Sevarus to the Infirmary. We have an emergency. Doctor Sevarus to the Infirmary," she called out.

She grabbed a needle from a drawer, along with a small bottle of something, as Z watched, worried for Jack's health. The nurse gave Jack the shot, which seemed to calm him down. Z, however, wasn't going to be calm anytime soon. Something was wrong with Jack and it was something she had never seen before.

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger settled into the Supreme Commander's office. It had only been a few days since he had officially moved to Galaxy Command. This office was slowly becoming his own. Cruger had resisted the urge to jump right in.

Honestly, he had always been a man interested in success. His promotion to the position of Supreme Commander, however, came at a high price. On top of that, he didn't truly want to feel settled here. There was still a dangerous conflict happening on Earth. Cruger felt strange not being there. He twisted in his chair and glanced at the wall behind his desk. He had brought the photograph taken on the day of Gruumm's capture from his quarters. It hung there, framed on the wall. A few inches below it, his Shadow Saber was displayed. As Cruger thought about the figures in that picture that he had left behind, his hand instinctively reached out to touch the sword, just as the doors to his office opened.

"You wanted to see me, Supreme Commander?"

Cruger turned to see the question was posed by the arriving Galactic Council President, Otto Cali. Cruger nodded his head affirmatively, as Cali took a seat in front of his desk.

"I received word that a new Commander to lead S.P.D. has already been sent to Earth," Cruger said, giving Cali a curious glance.

"Yes," Cali responded quickly.

"It's my understanding that it is the Supreme Commander's job to choose officer assignments, especially ones as big as this," Cruger said, as he looked Cali in the eye, not giving him a happy look.

"I sense that you have a problem with the choice to bring in Silverback?" Cali wondered.

"You sense correctly," Cruger said, sternly. "I'm the Supreme Commander and it's supposed to be my decision. You wanted me to do this job, yet the first thing you did was take it out of my hands."

"That wasn't our intention, Anubis," Cali spoke, in his usual emotionless tone. "The Council felt that a decision needed to be made quickly. S.P.D.'s Earth post is one of its most pivotal. We felt that any dawdling could lead to more trouble there."

"Dawdling?" Cruger looked confused.

"Quite frankly, Anubis, promotional decisions have been placed in your hands before and the Council has not always been pleased with your...thorough approach to making those types of decision. But, I'm surprised you're upset by this," Cali explained.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because, Silverback is quite qualified," Cali said.

"That's not the point," Cruger replied.

He knew Silverback was a great warrior, but he didn't believe Silverback would be the right fit to guide his Rangers in this fight. However, Silverback was a friend and he'd never question his ability in front of a superior like President Cali.

"Then, I really don't understand," Cali said. "Silverback has been on the front lines of more conflicts than a lot of our officers. He was even there to help back up S.P.D. in the Troobian conflict. From what I understand, he also helped train B-Squad, so we figured they would be familiar with him and that it would make the transition go smoother. I don't see the problem."

"Silverback's a tremendous asset to S.P.D., especially in training. However, his command style is one the Rangers are not familiar with," Cruger said finally.

"Well, there's growing pains when any administration changes guard, Anubis. The Power Rangers will deal with the change. After all, they've had you to prepare them," Cali said.

"Still, I'm not sure that making such a quick decision was the right call," Cruger admitted.

"I disagree. I saw the damage Omallix can do up close and any hesitation on our part gives him time to strike again," Cali said. "The Council agrees with me."

Of course they do, Cruger thought to himself.

"Was there another candidate you had in mind?" Cali asked. "The Council would certainly be open to suggestions from the Supreme Commander. As I said, our intention was never to exclude you."

"Well, I haven't had much time to think about it, but I felt that a promotion from within might have been a better idea. Someone like Kat Manx, who knows the Rangers inside and out and knows this conflict," Cruger said.

The Galactic Council President gave Cruger a surprised look.

"Doctor Manx? She has no combat leadership experience. She's a scientist," Cali shot back.

"She's had emergency training, sir. She's a quick thinker and cool under pressure. She's been invaluable during this war with Omallix and she's been an integral part of every victory we've had," Cruger said sternly.

"All the more reason for her to remain in the laboratory, where she can continue to assist the Rangers. After all, that is her primary duty." Cali said seriously.

Within minutes this conversation was over. Cruger knew, because Cali unceremoniously exited, after seemingly putting his foot down. Cruger couldn't help but shake his head. His branch of Space Patrol Delta had become more than just a group of strangers doing their duty. They had become a family. One of their own was now taken away from them and replaced. Cruger winced as he realized if they were all a family, Silverback would classify as the strange uncle who everyone kept their distance from at family functions. Cruger sighed, knowing that wouldn't prove to increase S.P.D.'s odds against Omallix.

In orbit of Earth, Omallix's base floated, hovering ominously like a meteor waiting to strike Earth at any moment. Inside of the large structure, one being was ready to strike emotionally.

"I just don't understand," Jintari said, angrily. "The Omega Ranger was our greatest weapon and you just left him down there for S.P.D. to retrieve!"

Omallix turned to face the small, stout green creature. He glared at him.

"Landors was becoming too mentally fragile. We could not guarantee his loyalty," Omallix responded.

"I made him invincible. There was no way he could break free of the mind control," Jintari said.

"I had a bad feeling about him. He was beginning to regain his memory. The cameras inside the laboratory showed him breaking down only hours before he was to strike down Cruger," Omallix said.

"Still, it is disappointing. He could have destroyed Cruger and the Rangers," Jintari said, sounding like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way.

The alien scientist folded his arms in a huff, just as Cartiron came walking into the throne room, looking a bit apprehensive. He walked over to Omallix.

"Master, there is a problem down below," Cartiron said.

Omallix stood from his throne, as Cartiron led the way out of the main room. Jintari scurried to catch up to the two, taller beings. Soon, the three were descending the staircase into the basement of the building-turned-space base. The heat was impossible to ignore. It was almost smoking in the lowest level of the base.

"What is going on?" Omallix asked, confused.

He walked further into the basement area, where they kept his army of monstrous volunteers. Now, however, the numbers had dwindled greatly. In fact, there were only three creatures moving around in the basement. Omallix looked completely confused.

"It appears that most of the army has died out," Cartiron said. "Those that did not perish from the heat, apparently gave up and fled."

Omallix shook his head in anger.

"Why is it so hot down here?" he asked, angrily.

Jintari's eyes seemed to be shifting around a lot, as he thought about the temperature in the basement. He knew exactly what caused it.

"Well, evil one, I believe that may actually be my fault," Jintari said.

Omallix stared at him.

"What?"

"Well, in our haste to reach Andrus III and Galaxy Command, I pushed our thrusters to their limit. It no doubt made the heat index rise down here," Jintari confessed.

Omallix stomped his metallic foot on the floor in anger. He knew that he ordered Jintari to get them there as quickly as possible, but he never expected this result. Without the Omega Ranger, they needed a new plan and they needed one quickly. The Rangers were without their leader, but it wouldn't last for very long, he knew.

"You're right, Jintari," Omallix said. "This is your fault. Therefore, I expect you to fix it!"

"But, sir, I don't know what you want me to do," Jintari said.

Omallix looked at the three alien creatures left in his army. None of them looked very formidable and honestly he wondered how any of them survived over the others. They didn't look very strong either.

"We need a new battle plan. You will make these monsters useful, Jintari. Either they go into battle, or you do!" Omallix said forcefully, before stomping up the stairs.

Jintari was left looking worried. There was no way he was going to try to battle the Rangers. Deep down, he was aware that Omallix knew that as well. The threat, however, would drive him to find a solution to their current problem. Then, as he heard Omallix's heavy footsteps storming up the stairs, an idea popped into his head. Jintari smiled.

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Z Delgado stared at her best friend. Jack had been calm all morning, since his seizure that managed to terrify her almost as much as the thought that he had died in the fire massacre several months before. Jack hadn't really wanted to talk about it and Dr. Sevarus advised him to get some rest. She had been there holding his hand almost the entire time.

"You gonna stare at me all day long," Jack said, with his eyes still closed.

Z couldn't help but crack a smile, as she saw him do the same.

"Shut up," Z said. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I would be, but your cold clammy hand is sending shivers through my body," Jack said, as he started to giggle.

Z let go of his hand, before giving him a swift tap on the arm. Jack opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Z asked.

"I told you ten times that I'm fine," Jack said, staring her in the eyes and hoping it convinced her. "Now, don't you have a job or something to do around here?"

"I'm not leaving you," Z said. "There's no way you can convince me otherwise. I hoped and prayed for the day that I could see you again and now that I've got it, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thanks sis," Jack said.

Z sighed. Just hearing him say those words to her meant so much. At that moment, the doors to the Infirmary slid open and they were joined by Sky, Syd, Bridge & Quinn. Jack turned on his bed to look at the arriving visitors.

"Well, look at this," Jack said, slyly. "The gang's all back together, with one notable exception."

He nodded to Quinn. Bridge was standing next to him.

"Yeah. All we need is Commander Cruger," Bridge said. The room went silent again. Sensing he may have said the wrong thing, he added, "or maybe Gruumm?"

Jack chuckled. It almost served as a signal to the others that they were free to laugh as well.

"Sorry. I didn't want to intrude," Quinn said to him.

"Nah, it's cool," Jack said. "You got the morpher and from what I can remember you're pretty good with it."

"Next time you'll have to be on the same side, though," Syd said with a smile.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I'm all me again," Jack said.

"That's good to hear," Sky said. "We heard you had a little scare this morning."

Jack looked over at Z, who gave him a guilty look.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I don't know what happened," Jack said.

"Dr. Sevarus thinks Jack's seizure may have been a side effect from Jintari's mind control," Z said somberly.

"Well, you look a lot better now," Syd said, trying hard to avert her eyes from Jack's wrist.

Jack noticed her look.

"Yeah, it's kinda nasty-lookin, I know," Jack said, as he raised his left wrist, where the Omega morpher was literally attached to him.

"No. It looks good on you," Bridge said quickly.

Everyone's eyes seemed to veer towards him. Bridge noticed the brutal stares.

"What I mean is that you looked good out there as the Omega Ranger. Well you looked bad, but that's cuz you were bad. I mean the color looked good on you," Bridge said, trying to smooth things over...badly.

"Thanks Bridge, but hopefully I won't be keeping it," Jack said.

Sky looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dr. Sevarus is a pretty good surgeon. I'm hoping he can fix all this," Jack said.

"But, you're still gonna stay on as Omega Ranger, right?" Sky asked.

"Sky, I wasn't meant to be Omega Ranger. Sam is," Jack said. "I left S.P.D. for a reason. I'm not looking to get back in."

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain sat on his throne, staring out the glassed window in front of him. He stared at the planet floating in space out there. He had vowed so many years ago to make one man pay for all he had done to him. But now, in this time he had grown to want a larger agenda. Destroying his old adversary was no longer an option, but he could destroy S.P.D. and it's current Rangers. Heck, with the way things were going, he could probably destroy the entire planet. Omallix reveled in that thought, as Jintari came walking into the area. Omallix saw him and was a bit surprised. His green scientific companion seemed to be walking with confidence.

"My lord Omallix," Jintari said proudly. "I believe I've come up with the solution that we've been looking for."

"Tell me more," Omallix said.

"We have three monsters in the basement that are at our disposal. They are obviously fiercely loyal, or they would have fled with the others. They are also extremely resilient, as judged by their survival of the intense heat from our thrusters," Jintari explained.

"Yes. Go on."

"If we can take those qualities and make their physical presence stronger, we might have three very powerful creatures on our hands," Jintari said.

"I agree. But, how do we make them stronger?" Omallix asked.

"I thought on that question very hard and then it dawned on me. The solution to our dilemma has been staring me in the face all this time," Jintari said. "It's you!"

Omallix stood up from his throne and walked over to the short green alien. He stared down at him, making sure that he looked him deep in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Omallix inquired.

"Think about it, Omallix. When I found you in the gutters of Newtech City twenty years ago, I helped make you stronger. I turned you into the menacing force you are today," Jintari exclaimed.

Omallix grabbed the green creature by the neck and lifted him off the ground, instantly changing his mood from pride to utter terror.

"You little weasel, you didn't make me what I am. My hatred for humanity was already set in motion," Omallix yelled.

"No...that's not...what...I...meant," Jintari managed to speak as he could feel his windpipe closing in.

Omallix dropped him to the floor. Jintari struggled to catch his breath.

"Explain yourself, now!"

"My master," Jintari started, as he managed to breathe in a few more gasps of air. "What I'm trying to say is that the technology that I used to make you stronger could be used again to make your army stronger."

Omallix finally understood what Jintari was getting at.

"Yes," he said, his voice was low and thoughtful. "You may be on to something."

Omallix began pacing around the throne room, thinking of the possibilities.

"We've seen the Rangers are virtually no match for my abilities. If we could make those three monsters almost as strong as me, then we might have something," Omallix said.

Jintari, meanwhile, was struggling to stand up. Omallix turned and walked back towards him quickly. Jintari instinctively put up his arms in fear.

"But," Omallix said, loudly. "They can never be stronger than me!"

"Of course not, sir," Jintari said quickly. "I doubt I could make them stronger than you. You are so unique and powerful on your own. But, they could still be strong enough to defeat the Rangers, especially if we augment them with the same fluid that runs through your body."

"Good. I want you to make this happen. Do you have everything you need?" Omallix asked.

"Yes, sir. This old science center is full of parts and devices. I'm sure I can piece together what we'll need," Jintari said. This time, however, his voice was a little less confident. "However, there is one little complication."

Omallix stared a whole through the alien scientist.

"What is it?"

"Well, the three creatures in the basement are all aliens of species that I have no experience with. I'd need to know about their genetic structure in order to make the equipment work and even if I did know more about them, I'm not a talent with alien augmentation and that's what we need. I can create the equipment needed, but making it work on them will take someone with more expertise in genetics," Jintari said.

Omallix began thinking and pacing a bit more, before turning back to face Jintari.

"Then, you are in luck because we have a genetics expert right here onboard," Omallix said, craftily.

"Felix?" Jintari inquired. "He's proven he won't cooperate."

"Then, we'll have to send in Charlie. She's proven that she can reason with his catty nature at times. We will get her to convince him," Omallix said.

"I don't like keeping those two together for very long," Jintari said. "As much as Charlie gets to him, it works both ways."

"I'm not worried about Charlie's loyalty," Omallix said. "She fears me and that is what keeps her in line. It will continue to be that way. I have a feeling that she will be able to make Felix cooperate by making him fear me as well."

The doors to Kat's laboratory slid open. Bridge and Quinn walked inside and were shocked by what they saw. The clutter that had piled up in Kat's work area over the last few months was gone. The place looked spotless. Bridge and Quinn exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Did we walk into the wrong room?" Bridge asked aloud.

"I don't think so," Quinn said slowly. "Kat? Are you here?"

The two were once again caught off-guard when Kat popped up from behind her desk. She looked like she had been on her knees in a cabinet behind there.

"Gentleman, what can I do for you?" Kat said, as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"You can explain this," Bridge said, as he waved his hands around the room.

"Yeah. What happened in here?" Quinn asked.

"Did Commander Silverback make a surprise inspection?" Bridge added.

"No. I just thought my laboratory was in need of a serious cleaning. I can't really be expected to do my job with the place being a mess," Kat said.

Bridge & Quinn exchanged curious glances, as they noticed Kat's demeanor seemed so formal and even a bit robotic.

"Are you feeling okay, Kat?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine," she responded.

"Are you sure? We kinda wanted to check on you since you didn't show up at the Infirmary. We were all gonna visit with Jack together, remember," Bridge said.

"Sorry. I got busy in here. I've got so many things to do. Plus, we don't know when Omallix is going to strike again, so I want to be prepared," Kat said, blandly.

"Okay," Quinn said, looking a bit worried. "Well, we just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm perfectly fine, keeping myself busy with work. Everything's back to normal around here," Kat said, with a courteous smile. "Let me know if you need anything."

Bridge and Quinn exited the laboratory and both looked completely freaked out.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something, cuz I know sometimes I miss things?" Bridge asked.

"No. That was weird. You think it has to do with Cruger leaving?" Quinn replied.

"If it does, we're in for more changes than we thought," Bridge said, as the two walked off down the corridor.

Several corridors away, two more B-Squad cadets were walking. As they did, Syd's hand grazed Sky's. She gave him a sheepish grin and took hold of his hand. Sky quickly pulled his hand away.

"Stop that," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because, someone might see us," Sky said.

"So what?"

"I thought we talked about this," Sky said, more sternly. "Now that Silverback's here and breathing down our necks, we have to make sure we don't give him anything more to complain about. He cannot find out about us."

"I know that," Syd said, as she frowned. "I'm sorry."

The two continued on their way towards the Command Center.

"Is it all right if I ask how your investigation into your dad's logs is coming?" Syd asked, a bit annoyed at the previous topic.

"Of course," Sky said, as he sighed. "I contacted my mom."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well, I told her what I knew and she didn't remember my dad acting strange around the time that his personal logs were deleted. She look through the personal files she had in storage and there wasn't anything referencing Omallix in them," Sky explained.

"That's too bad," Syd responded, grimly.

"Well, she did give me a lead though," Sky said.

"Spill it," Syd said.

"She gave me the contact information of one of my dad's old friends and teammates. His name's Zachal. He's Barconian. She said he and my dad were close. He even came to dinner at our house a few times when I was a kid," Sky said.

"She thinks he might be able to help?"

"Well, apparently he was the last member of my dad's team to retire. He left S.P.D. a few months before Omallix was captured. So, he might know something. I already got in touch with him," Sky said. "I'm gonna meet with him later today."

"Do you want me to come along?" Syd asked.

"No. I think I better take care of this myself," Sky said, before giving her a slight smile. "Thanks for asking though."

Syd smiled back, just as they reached the Command Center. The doors slid apart as the two walked in and both were immediately shocked at what they saw. A maintenance crew was in the middle of dismantling Cruger's command chair and station. Sky and Syd walked right over.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Sky asked sternly.

One of the workers looked over at him.

"We're taking this out of here," he responded.

"On who's authority?" Sky yelled.

"Mine," a voice came from behind them.

Syd and Sky turned to see Silverback entering the Command Center. He walked slightly hunched over and bow-legged. Unlike most command officers in S.P.D., Silverback didn't wear the traditional long black officer's jacket. He wore black pants and a short officer's jacket that cut off at the waist and sported the same design and insignia they were used to seeing on Commander Cruger. Sky and Syd saluted Silverback as he got closer to them. The new commander walked right up to the two cadets and stared each one of them in the eye.

"Do you have a problem with my orders?" Silverback asked, in his trademark drill sergeant tone. No matter what he said, it always sounded as if he were yelling at the top of his lungs.

"No sir," Syd said immediately.

"Sir, that was Commander Cruger's chair," Sky responded.

"Commander Cruger is now stationed at Galaxy Command," Silverback said, calmly. "If you like, I can ship it to him there."

"That won't be necessary," Sky said, as he sighed. "But, sir, it is also a vital component to the Delta Command Megazord bridge."

"I understand that, Cadet Tate," Silverback spoke. "I have been very well versed on this building and all of the technology at its disposal. These gentlemen were under my orders to set up a replacement cockpit control station in the Delta Command Megazord bridge to compensate."

Sky looked a bit annoyed by Silverback's quick response.

"Not that the Delta Command Megazord is very useful with no one to pilot it," Silverback said sarcastically, as he began pacing around the Command Center. "Does that meet with your approval, Cadet Tate?"

"My approval is not important, sir," Sky said, as he finally realized there was no sense in arguing.

Silverback walked back over to look Sky in the face.

"What was that, Cadet?" he asked.

"My approval is not important, sir," Sky repeated.

"Now you're gettin' it," Silverback said, loudly. "I'm the commander around here! That means I'm in charge. I make the decisions! If I want decorating tips, I'll dig up Martha Stewart and ask her myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Sky said.

Silverback looked at Syd.

"I didn't hear you, pinky!"

"Yes sir," both cadets called out.

"Now that we got that straight, I think we're gonna get along just fine," Silverback said, with a smile.

Inside his quarters, Quinn Gray held an electronic data pad. He had just finished writing a letter to his mother. At least, he thought he had finished. Then, something popped into his head and he started typing on the small device again, adding a paragraph to the end of the letter:

iOh, and I was wondering about something. Sky, our Red Ranger, is trying to find some information on his dad, Nathan Tate. Apparently he captured Omallix all those years ago. There's some data missing from the files and no one seems to know what happened to them. Kat told me that you knew Officer Tate, so I figured it couldn't hurt to ask you. If you know anything about the old investigation that might help, let me know. Sky would be relieved. He's been really troubled about it. But, from what Bridge has told me, he's intense about a lot of things. Anyway, if you remember anything, let me know.

Talk to you soon,

Quinn/i

Quinn finished typing and finalized the letter by saving it on the electronic device. He didn't truly believe his mother would be able to help, but he figured it was worth a try. She rarely even talked about Nathan Tate and he had told her everything about Omallix. If she knew anything that could help them, she would have been the first to speak up. Quinn sighed, as he headed to the Rec Room, where he could attach the pad to a communications relay and send it off to his mom.

On the second floor of Omallix's base, Jintari walked with Charlie. As they got closer to the laboratories at the end of the hallway, Charlie shook her head.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"You have to. Omallix is counting on you to get Felix's cooperation," Jintari said, sternly.

"Felix has resigned himself to giving up. There's not much more that I can do," Charlie responded.

"Well, you better think of something. Omallix made it very clear that if you don't get Felix to help with my plan, he'll be coming after you," Jintari said. "I'm sure you don't want that."

Charlie sighed deeply, as she reached the entrance to Felix's laboratory. Jintari headed towards the doorway to the second laboratory next door. He looked at Charlie and noticed her hesitation.

"I'll be finishing the construction on the transformation device over here. When I'm done, I'll move it into that laboratory. I expect Felix to be ready to work when I do," Jintari spoke, before disappearing inside the other lab.

Charlie shook her head negatively, rolling her eyes after the alien's departure. She took a deep breath and keyed in her access code to the laboratory. The doors slid open and Charlie walked in. Her eyes immediately drifted to the corner where she had found Felix every time she entered the lab in the past week. He was sitting there, legs crossed, staring at the sky. Charlie looked around and noticed that each meal tray she had brought to him was still untouched. She sighed.

"How long can you go on like this?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't eaten in six days. I'm sure death is on its way," Felix said.

"You're just going to give up?"

"At this point, Charlie, it's all I have left," Felix said, as he lowered his head to look at her. "You have a better suggestion?"

Charlie was taken aback by the glazed over look in his eyes. He looked frail, almost lifeless. She knew he was right about death coming his way, but Charlie had a job to do and she was willing to accomplish anything to get it done.

"My suggestion is that you get up off the floor, eat something and fight!" Charlie said, angrily.

"Fight for what?" Felix said. "You win. Omallix wins. He's used me, beaten me down. There's nothing left."

"And you're just going to sit by and let that happen?" Charlie shouted. "What happened to your fighting spirit? What happened to never giving up, just like S.P.D. never gives up?"

"What do you care?" Felix said, a little louder.

"You know Felix, for the last few months you and I have been stuck together. We never wanted this. I know I didn't. I came here to be a soldier, to be a threat to S.P.D. I'm not giving up on my goal," Charlie said.

"Who asked you to?" Felix shrugged.

"You did!" Charlie shouted. "You asked me to! You tried every chance you could to get me to see the error of my ways. Funny, I thought you were more resilient than I was. It's one of the things I hated about you. Now, there's nothing left to hate. You're just a miserable little nothing."

Charlie noticed Felix eyeing her and his gaze was getting more solid, more penetrating. She was breaking through.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't oblige your obsession, Charlie," Felix responded.

"You could," Charlie offered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix asked.

"You can be resilient again. You can fight for survival and fight to get out of here. Isn't that what you want?" Charlie yelled.

"There's no way out!" Felix yelled.

Charlie smiled on the inside for the first time in a long while. She could feel the heart and emotion in his voice that time. Felix was gaining life once again.

"There could be," Charlie said.

"What?" Felix asked, looking confused.

"You're smarter than you look. You made me realize that. Why would you stop fighting? S.P.D. certainly hasn't," Charlie said. "There's no doubt they know you're here after Sam and Jack both saw you. All you've got to do is hold on, but you're choosing to give up."

"I can't hold on like this," Felix said, as he waved his arms around the room. "Performing grotesque operations to boost Omallix's forces. I can't do that anymore."

"Just once!" Charlie yelled. "Just do it once more. If it doesn't pay off, you can give up. I'll let you give up. I'll give you what you want."

"What?" Felix said, curiously.

"You perform one final task for Omallix and if you truly have no fight left in you after that, I'll give you what you want. I'll help you give up. I'll kill you myself!" Charlie uttered, in a dark serious tone. "But if you don't do this final task, I will personally see to it that you live long enough to see S.P.D.'s destruction. I will guarantee that you outlive them all even if I have to force feed you myself."

Felix gave her a serious look, as he rose to his feet. He walked over and stared her in the eyes. In that moment, Charlie felt pleased with herself. She had gotten Felix to feel again. Even if it was his determination to look death in the eyes, it was enough. It was enough to get him onboard with Omallix's next plan of action.

Inside S.P.D. Headquarters, Z Delgado strolled down the corridor, headed towards the Command Center for her duty shift there. She turned the final corner and approached the entrance, when she noticed four familiar faces coming towards her. She smiled.

"Hey guys," she called out.

"Well, isn't this is a surprise?" Syd said aloud, with a sly grin. "You're actually going to do some work?"

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "I can't believe we're seeing you outside the Infirmary."

"Very funny," Z said. "I don't want to neglect my duties around here. Besides, Dr. Sevarus was coming to examine Jack and they needed privacy. Plus, Silverback made it clear that I was not to miss another shift."

"Speaking of which," Sky said with a sigh. "Things are gonna be a little different in the Command Center. Silverback's making the place his own. So, be prepared. He's in charge now and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to deal."

Everyone nodded along. They took a few steps forward and the doors to the Command Center slid open. The first thing Z noticed was Commander Cruger's missing chair. She almost said something aloud, but held her tongue, as she saw Silverback standing in the spot where the chair normally sat. The five B-Squad cadets lined up next to one another, as Silverback walked over, eyeing each one.

"I hope you're not always this late, Cadets!" Silverback spoke, in drill sergeant mode.

"It's my fault, sir. I take full responsibility," Sky responded.

"Of course you do, red!" Silverback shouted. "But, I realize that we're all in the 'getting to know you' phase. Now, you should all know that I don't tolerate tardiness!"

"Yes sir," Sky said.

Silverback looked at the other four cadets.

"Is this a one-man team?"

"No sir," the other four cadets shouted together.

"Good," Silverback said, as he turned away from them and walked towards the main control console in the middle of the Command Center. "Now, that you're all here for your duty shift, I can inform you that you will no longer be assigned duty shifts in the Command Center."

The five cadets all exchanged confused looks. Sky took a deep breath.

"May I ask why, sir?"

"You may. It is my opinion that as long as we are at war, we don't need our Rangers in here monitoring the city. We need our Rangers preparing for the battles ahead," Silverback explained. "Therefore, instead of Command Center duty shifts, you will instead take part in extra training sessions, to prepare your bodies and minds."

The cadets shared glances, showing they weren't too happy with that.

"So, no more cadets in the Command Center?" Sky wondered aloud.

"You're exaggerating," Silverback stated. "Non-Ranger squads will still do their time in here. B-Squad, however, has bigger priorities. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the five cadets answered in unison.

"If I may ask, Commander," Z spoke up. "Who's gonna run the Command Center when we're not here?"

"I'm glad you asked that question," Silverback said. "I have a personally appointed crew that is being specially-trained and will take over as the full-time support staff here in the Command Center."

The cadets nodded along, as the doors to the Command Center slid open. Everyone instinctively looked behind them, but they didn't see anything...until they looked closer to the floor.

"R.I.C.!" Syd shouted, before looking closer and feeling disappointed. "Or not R.I.C."

Silverback's four-legged companion trotted right over to him. The Commander bent down and patted the red and silver robotic canine on the head.

"You all remember Murphy," Silverback said to the Rangers, who all nodded. "He's just the first member of my staff. The rest will be arriving in a day or so. Now, talk's done. I think you all have some training to do."

The Rangers sighed, as they marched out of the Command Center.

Inside her quarters, Isinia Cruger was tidying up the place. Her husband was no longer living there and she never got visitors when he wasn't, but she still liked to keep things looking neat and clean. She was caught off-guard when she heard the metallic female voice of the S.P.D. Headquarters computer call out.

"Isinia Cruger, you have an incoming transmission from S.P.D. Galaxy Command."

Isinia looked curious and walked over to the computer terminal at her husband's desk. She hadn't bothered to let anyone remove the equipment since his departure. She sat down and smiled, as the caller's face appeared on the screen.

"Doggie," Isinia said, cheerfully.

"Hello, my dear," Cruger said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right, I guess. It's a little empty without you here," Isinia said.

"I had a feeling," Cruger said, sarcastically. Isinia chuckled.

"How are things going for the new Supreme Commander?" she asked.

"Slow and steady," Cruger said. "I'm still getting my bearings, but I'm settling in. How are the Rangers?"

"They're settling too, from what I can tell. Things have been a little tense since Commander Silverback arrived," Isinia revealed.

"I can imagine. What about Kat? I haven't been able to get in contact with her," Cruger wondered.

"She's been staying put in her laboratory since you left. I invited her to dinner yesterday, but she declined. She said she had too much work," Isinia said, somberly. "She's taking all of this very hard."

"I know. Kat has never been ruled by her emotions. I'm afraid Omallix's tactics have worn her down. Maybe you can talk to her?" Cruger said.

"I've tried," Isinia said. She noticed her husband's look and she sighed. "But, I can try again."

"Thank you," Cruger said, nodding lovingly to his wife.

The five B-Squad cadets entered the Rec Room, all looking tired. It had been an hour since their duty shift turned into a training session. Bridge yawned, as he joined Quinn, Syd and Z in sitting down. Sky remained standing.

"I'm ready for a nap," Bridge said.

"I know," Syd agreed. "Two training sessions in one day. The last time we did that, we got stuck in the simulators."

"Hey, anyone think maybe Silverback's another clone?" Bridge offered, looking idiotic. When he noticed the others giving him crude looks, he sighed. "Well, he could be," he said grimly, as he leaned back on the couch.

"I wish," Quinn said.

"Well, training's done," Sky said. "We don't have to worry about it anymore today."

"As if there's nothing else to worry about," Z said. "Guys, I'm worried about Jack. That seizure he had was really scary."

"Dr. Sevarus is keeping an eye on him," Sky said. "Plus, once they do the surgery to remove the Omega morpher, he probably be fine."

"Is anyone else a little upset about that?" Bridge asked. "I mean Jack was amazing as Omega. We could really use his help."

"I agree," Syd said.

"Jack doesn't want to be a Ranger. He gave it up," Z responded. "I get the feeling he's itching to get as far away from that morpher as possible."

"It's too bad, but I think Z's right," Sky said.

"Jack's not the only one around here we need to keep an eye on," Quinn spoke. "Kat's been acting weird too."

"Yeah, it's like she's hiding in her lab or something," Bridge revealed.

"I think that's totally Cruger-related," Syd said.

"Makes sense," Sky said. "Those two have worked together since before we were born. Speaking of which, I have a meeting I need to get to."

"What are we gonna do about Jack and Kat?" Z asked.

"Yeah, and Silverback's new tactics?" Syd added.

"We could contact Cruger," Bridge offered.

"No!" Sky said sternly. "We can't bother Cruger with any of this. Silverback's in charge. There's nothing we can do about it. We just have to do our jobs and deal with it. We can't go running to Cruger every time we have a problem."

The others nodded along.

"We just have to stick together. We can do this," Sky said, before leaving.

Omallix and Charlie waited patiently in the throne room of his base. Cartiron soon entered, followed by one of the three alien creatures from Omallix's shrinking army. Charlie and Omallix both immediately noticed how timid the creature seemed in Omallix's presence. Charlie sensed the creature was female. Cartiron brought the creature to stand in front of Omallix, who sat on his self-appointed throne.

"Master," Cartiron spoke, in his dark tone. "This is Oartha."

Omallix stood from his seat and stared at the creature. Oartha was a plant-based life form. However, she appeared to also have spider-like qualities. Most of her body was a metallic silver color, but her arms legs and head were light green. Her face was a large dark red eye that resembled a spider, made up of a thousand smaller eyes. Her silver and green body included two arms that were green, resembling a plant. There were small silver spikes sticking out of both arms and both of the creature's legs.

"What are your skills, Oartha?" Omallix asked.

"I...uh...I can...shoot very powerful spikes from my arms...and...my webbing can trap...any opponents," Oartha spoke, very nervously.

"She's a bit timid," Charlie said to Omallix, before turning to the alien. "You do realize that you'll be facing S.P.D. out there?"

"I want to serve Omallix the best I can," Oartha responded, still appearing nervous.

"You will, Oartha," Omallix said. "Charlie will take you to get prepared."

He gave Charlie an ordering nod. Charlie led the creature off to Felix's laboratory. After the two had departed, Omallix walked over to Cartiron.

"Was that the best one you could choose?" Omallix asked.

"Well, my master, Jintari's new technology hasn't been tested. I felt that you might prefer a test subject. I believe the other two creatures may be more powerful," Cartiron said. "However, my lord, if you truly believe Jintari's technology will make your minions stronger, why not use it on me. My loyalty and skill has already been proven."

"Keep strong, Cartiron," Omallix said. "You are my ultimate backup plan. When I have exhausted all options, I know that I can count on you to get the job done. Remember that I want S.P.D. to suffer a long and agonizing defeat. If Oartha can wear them down, it will still be a victory for us."

Cartiron nodded in agreement. Upstairs, Oartha found herself being strapped down on a large examination table. The alien creature couldn't help but look around in fear, not knowing what was about to happen. Above her, she saw a very large mechanical device, protruding from the wall. It extended from there all the way to the middle of the room, hovering above the exam bed. Oartha noticed the twenty-inch needle attached to the end of the device. She looked at the creature standing over her, scanning her body. He had been silent the entire time.

The one she knew as Charlie stood near the doorway, with her hand on a communications panel. Oartha was starting to regret her decision to stay aboard Omallix's base, but she wanted to be stronger. She yearned to be better and she thought that if she proved herself against the greatest fighters in the galaxy, she would finally be taken seriously. She looked over at Charlie, who started speaking into the intercom after Felix nodded to her, grimly.

"Jintari, the creature is secure," Charlie spoke. "We're ready to begin. Felix is transmitting the genetic data to you now."

Felix pressed a few buttons. In his large two-story technical laboratory that was located on the other side of the wall where the device originated, Jintari heard Charlie's words through his own intercom. He checked his computer readings and saw Felix's data. Jintari made sure to double-check everything, never sure that he could trust Felix. After downloading the information, Jintari realized which of Oartha's strengths would be heightened by the genetic manipulation. He smiled, as he grabbed a canister from a password-locked drawer in his lab.

Jintari held up the silver canister, before pouring some of the contents into a liquid energy holder, attached to a long clear tube. He pressed a few buttons on a remote and he saw the red fluid travel through the tube all the way through the wall. He knew where it would lead on the other side of the wall. In Felix's laboratory, he heard the hum of the machine and was forced to watch as the needled lowered closer and closer, until it penetrated Oartha's body and began filling her vessels with the red fluid that would make her wish of being stronger a reality.

Behind the wheel of a patrol jeep, Sky had left the big city behind. This rural part of California wasn't extremely populated. It was a 2-hour drive from Newtech City, but Sky had a mission. The jeep's GPS locator led him to his destination. He drove onto the huge property. Sky noticed the crops being grown on the plantation. A small house rested in the middle of the large farming ground. Sky parked the jeep and got out, looking around. He took a moment to breathe in the fresh air.

Sky walked towards the house when he heard some rustling near a large area of crops. He walked closer, as he saw a very tall alien man emerge. Sky knew this was who he was looking for. Zachal was a Barconian. There weren't many living on Earth. As a matter of fact, Sky had a feeling Zachal was the only one. Barconian's were farmers. The only time they ever left their home planet was to transport their crops to sell to other worlds.

As Zachal caught a glimpse of Sky in the distance, he blinked a few times. His large, glassy blue eyeballs were hard to miss, since they were the size of tennis balls. Zachal had white hair, like all Barconians. Like many reaching old age, his extended down his back, almost to his feet. However, on this day, Zachal had it tied in a braid that rested over his shoulder. He was wearing a gray jumpsuit, with a white apron on top of it. Sky figured he had been working in the crops.

As Zachal walked closer, Sky realized just how tall he was. Most Barconian's were over seven feet. He seemed to squint his large eyes as he looked at Sky.

"Officer Zachal, my name's Sky Tate," Sky introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Tate," Zachal said, surprised. "I thought you looked familiar. Schuyler Tate. The last time I saw you, you were barely as tall as my knee!"

"It's been a very long time," Sky said, as Zachal happily shook his hand, repeatedly.

"I haven't been called Officer Zachal in ages," he told Sky.

"I guess I should have said Mr. Zachal," Sky corrected himself.

"Just Zachal. That's fine," he said. "Speaking of things I haven't encountered in ages, seeing the old S.P.D. letters brings back a lot of memories."

"I'm kinda glad you said that," Sky said. "I've got some questions that I'm hoping you can answer."

"Really? Well, I've been retired a long time, but if I can help S.P.D. again, I'd be glad to," Zachal responded.

"It's about my father," Sky revealed.

Zachal gave him a surprised look.

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Jack sat on the side of his bed. As he swung his feet, he couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had. It was still hard for him to believe Ally was gone. He had seen her die right in front of him. He squinted his eyes, trying not to picture it again. But, his friends were still alive. That's why his dream didn't make sense. Omallix was a tough customer, but Jack knew they could survive this. They all could. They had to.

The doors to the Infirmary slid open and Dr. Shivan Sevarus walked in, carrying an electronic pad in his hand. He walked over to Jack, calmly. Given his bone structure, it always looked like Sevarus was smiling. I did make Jack feel a little more comfortable, especially since he didn't know Sevarus.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Well, your latest MRI shows that the effect that Jintari had on your brain has completely dissipated. It's good news. There doesn't seem to be any residual damage," Sevarus explained.

"I figured. I seem to remember everything now," Jack said, looking troubled. "Even the stuff I'd rather forget."

Sensing Jack's troubled feelings, Sevarus nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"Nah. Not really. Z's got me all talked out," Jack said, with a forced chuckle.

Jack looked down at his hands, locked together. His eyes veered to the Omega morpher on his left wrist. He lifted it up.

"What about this?" Jack wondered. "Can you remove it?"

"Well, that's a little more complicated," Sevarus said. "It appears that they somehow attached the morpher to your muscle tissue. They even managed to bond it to one of your blood vessels. It's a genetic breakthrough. I didn't think they had that kind of knowledge and power."

"Dr. Felix," Jack said aloud. Sevarus sighed.

"Unfortunately, my colleague is a genius in genetics. I'm upset that he was forced to do this to you and he'd be the only person that could attempt to remove it, without causing irreparable damage to you," Sevarus explained.

"What kind of irreparable damage?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Jack, I couldn't do the operation," Sevarus said, afraid of what Jack might be willing to endure. "As a doctor, I have an oath to do no harm."

"Well, Felix broke his oath, so I don't see why you can't do the same thing. Now, come on. Be honest with me. What would it take to get rid of this thing?" Jack asked.

Sevarus sighed.

"To remove the Omega morpher from your arm, we'd have to do seriously invasive surgery and we would probably have to amputate your wrist and maybe your entire forearm," he revealed.

Jack took a deep breath. Sevarus could see his eyes moving erratically, as if he was thinking about the procedure.

"Jack, I can't do that," Sevarus said. "The morpher isn't doing you any harm right now, other than a few aches. I couldn't justify the surgery."

"That's the difference between us, Doc. I can justify it. I don't want this sick gift from Omallix on my body," Jack said, angrily.

At that moment, the emergency alarms sounded. Jack instinctively hopped off the bed and looked up at the alarm panel in the ceiling. He looked even more upset. Sevarus stood closer to him.

"Maybe that should be your justification for keeping the morpher," Sevarus said, quietly.

Jack turned, giving him a serious look.

Inside the Command Center, Silverback glanced at the action, going on about a mile away from S.P.D. Headquarters. He groaned .The doors to the Command Center slid open as four B-Squad cadets came running in. They all took their positions around the main control console in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Z asked.

"We've got a monster attacking," Silverback said, as he pointed to the holographic projection of Oartha spitting some thick white webbing from her mouth.

The cadets & Silverback watched as the webbing covered a couple in a local park, trapping them. They began screaming. Oartha laughed wildly, saying the only thing better than this would be defeating the Power Rangers.

Quinn shook his head. "She's about to find out how bad her wish is."

"Where is Cadet Tate?" Silverback yelled.

"Oh," Syd said. "He left for an urgent meeting."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Silverback yelled.

Before any of them could answer, Silverback stomped his foot on the floor loudly. Murphy, who had been sitting at his side, quickly hopped a few feet away to avoid being stepped on.

"We'll go ahead," Bridge said. "Sky will hurry once he knows what's happening."

The others nodded and lined up together in front of the control console.

"Ready?" Bridge shouted.

"Ready!" Syd, Z and Quinn responded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the four shouted.

Within seconds, the morphed Rangers were out of the Command Center. Silverback walked over to another station that handled communications. He pulled up the frequency for Sky's morpher. His finger was about to press the alert button, but then he hesitated. Silverback had a curious glance, as he walked back to the main control console and watched the Rangers' arrival at the park to confront Oartha. At his side, Murphy let out a slight robotic whimper. Silverback looked down, seeing the large question mark appear on Murphy's facial readout.

In the park, Oartha had her next targets in mind. Two women had been jogging in the park, wearing headphones. They hadn't heard the screaming of the other visitors. By the time the two noticed the fleeing park pedestrians, it was too late.

"Well, hello ladies! Wanna join the party?" Oartha yelled.

She opened her mouth wide, with a cackling laugh that caused a slick white webbing to shoot from her mouth and land on the two joggers. They fell to the ground screaming. Oartha got closer to the duo, when she heard voices yelling from behind her.

"Leave them alone!" the Yellow Ranger shouted.

Oartha turned to see the four S.P.D. Rangers staring her down.

"Well, well. It took you long enough," Oartha shouted.

"Syd, Z, go help those people," Bridge ordered from beneath his helmet, before nodding to Quinn. "We'll take her!"

The Blue and Green Rangers launched a dual attack, with their Deltamax Strikers drawn in sword mode. Bridge attacked from the front, going for a swiping attack across the monster's chest, but Oartha blocked the shot. The Green Ranger took to the air, coming down with a slashing strike, which she also blocked. Both Rangers went in for attacks, but Oartha popped Quinn in the stomach, knocking him backwards. She blocked another attack by Bridge and swiped her green arm at his chest, causing him to fly to the ground in a flash of sparks. The Green Ranger attacked again, but met the same fate.

A few feet away, the Yellow Ranger used her Deltamax Striker sword to swipe away the white webbing that trapped the couple. Several feet away, the Pink Ranger was accomplishing the same task with the two trapped joggers.

"Hurry! Get to safety," Syd yelled.

The two woman ran off. While the Yellow Ranger was helping the couple get to their feet to escape, the Pink Ranger turned back to Oartha, only to find her staring her down.

"You've crossed the wrong female today!" Oartha yelled.

Syd drew her Deltamax Striker sword up for an attack, but Oartha raised her arms high, causing the silver spikes on them to shoot out at the Pink Ranger, lighting her up in a barrage of sparks. She went flying to the ground, where the other Rangers joined her.

"This is not going well," Z said, from beneath her helmet.

"We've got to keep it together until Sky gets here," Quinn said.

Bridge helped Syd up off the ground.

"Okay guys, let's do this," Bridge said aloud, taking charge. "Deltamax Strikers, laser mode!"

The four Rangers all transformed their pistols into their most powerful mode. They all fired at Oartha at once. The blasts sent the plant-spider hybrid alien flying into the air. However, when she landed on the ground, she rolled right back to her feet. Oartha took to the air, shooting her spikes down on the Rangers again. The attack sent all four Rangers flying into the air, sparking with damage. They all soon crashed to the ground.

A hundred miles away from that battle, Sky found himself in the home of Zachal. The Barconian man led him into a small room in the back of his house. He turned on a light and Sky smiled. The first thing he noticed was Zachal's old S.P.D. uniform hanging on the wall. Sky couldn't help but reach out and touch the green suit.

"I bet that brings back a lot of memories," Sky said to Zachal.

"It does. That's one of the reasons I rarely come in here," Zachal said.

Sky knew he was telling the truth when he felt the dust on his fingers from the suit. While Sky was looking around at things in the room, Zachal seemed to be searching for something. He found a small box and opened it up.

"Take a look at this," Zachal stated.

Sky walked over to him and looked at the photograph Zachal retrieved from the box. It was a posed photograph of the five members of his father's S.P.D. team, standing in front of S.P.D. Headquarters.

"The base was brand new back then," Zachal said.

"That's great," Sky said.

"So, you didn't tell me what it is you wanted to know about your father," Zachal said.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I'm sure you've heard about all the violence in Newtech City, thanks to an escaped criminal named Omallix?" Sky spoke.

"Yes. It's hard not to hear, even all the way out here in the middle of nowhere," Zachal said. "It's terrible."

"Did you know that my father arrested Omallix, fifteen years ago?" Sky asked.

"I retired a few years before that. I wasn't privy to the investigation," Zachal said, looking confused.

"Well, my mother told me that you and Nathan kept in touch. You guys were good friends," Sky said. "I thought maybe he had mentioned it to you."

"No. Nathan got very private in his final years. He pulled away from everyone at S.P.D., except for Ellie," Zachal revealed.

"Ellie Gray?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Zachal said, as he pointed to the Yellow Ranger in the photograph. "That's her. They were close, the best of friends. He took things very hard when Silas died. Silas Jacobs was the Blue Ranger on our team. Nathan blamed himself, thinking his leadership was at fault, but it wasn't anyone's fault. Silas ran into a building trying to save a little girl. A bomb went off. We were all changed after that."

He pointed to the morphed Pink Ranger in the photograph.

"Darby took it bad as well. She retired a few weeks later and moved to Mirinoi. She didn't even go to the memorial service. Ellie retired the next year. After that, it was just me and Nathan. Cruger was training cadets as fast as he could to promote them to officer's status. We knew our time was coming to an end," Zachal explained.

"I finally decided to give it up. I tried to convince Nathan to do the same, thing, but he was so adamant about continuing on, in Silas' memory," Zachal said. "Nathan never mentioned Omallix to me. I think he was a little upset that I decided to retire. I owed him a lot. He made me feel at home here on Earth. If it wasn't for your father, I probably would have left Earth. But, here I am, still here."

Sky looked a bit disappointed.

"You wouldn't happen to know about him deleting some of his personal logs?" Sky asked.

"No. Doesn't seem like Nathan though. Although, the last few years, he did seem a bit more erratic. I'm sorry I couldn't help him more. Ellie and I talked about that a lot after he died. We all felt a little guilty, thinking that maybe if we had stayed around, we might have been able to convince him to slow down. I'm sorry you had to grow up without a father," Zachal said, somberly.

"Thank you," Sky said, as he sighed. "I'm still left with major questions. Why did he delete those logs and how did he capture Omallix all those years ago?"

At that moment, Sky's morpher sounded. He pulled out the device.

"This is Tate. Go."

"Cadet Tate!" Silverback's yelling voice pierced Sky's ears. "We are under an emergency. Your team needs you. Get your butt back here, now!"

Sky's frown from hearing Silverback matched his worried feelings. His friends were in trouble and he was almost two hours away.

On the battlefield, the four Rangers were regrouping. Bridge & Z flew into the air, landing on both sides of Oartha. They grabbed at her arms, to prevent another spike attack. In front of her, the Pink and Green Rangers had their Deltamax Strikers drawn in laser mode. The two fired on Oartha, but she unleashed yet another attack from her arms. The tips of her green arms shot heavy vines, which she used to latch around the Blue & Yellow Rangers, pulling them closer to her chest, as shields.

The laser blasts collided with the two Rangers, instead of her. Syd & Quinn immediately holstered their weapons and ran to their fallen comrades, trying to help them up. Oartha, however, was still watching closely. She let out her cackling scream, which caused the thick webbing to shoot from her mouth and cover all four of the Rangers. The Rangers screamed, as the webbing tried to burn through their suits, as it smoked and sizzled.

"I can't break free!" Z yelled.

"It's too strong," Syd added.

"I can't reach my Striker," Bridge yelled.

"What are we gonna do?" Quinn said.

Aboard Omallix's base, Charlie strolled down the second floor hallway purposefully. She was carrying a large flatscreen viewing monitor. She keyed in her access code to enter Felix's laboratory. She found the doctor sitting on the examination table that had been previously used to strengthen Oartha. He hopped off of it, as he saw Charlie.

He watched as Charlie set up the monitor, plugging it into a power outlet. She turned it on and Felix was upset, as he saw Oartha's last attack on the four B-Squad Rangers.

"Oh no," Felix sighed. "Do I have to see this?"

"Probably not, but I do enjoy the view. Omallix felt that you might want to see your efforts at work. It certainly looks like Oartha might destroy the Rangers," Charlie said, as she took a deep breath.

"Feels a little good," Charlie said. She walked over running her hand on the monitor. "You can keep this. Oh, and I'll be back once the battle's over. We can discuss how to kill you, unless you've decided to fight for yourself."

Charlie left Felix alone in the laboratory. He heard the door's locking mechanism after Charlie's departure. Felix couldn't help but move closer to the monitor. He gave a deep sigh.

"Come on, Rangers," he said quietly, hoping they would survive.

On the battlefield, Oartha continued to laugh incessantly at the predicament of the Rangers. The four of them were trapped in her webbing and she continued to pile more on. Inside the thick white substance, the four B-Squad Rangers were all groaning in pain.

"I think it's starting to melt through my suit," Syd yelled.

"We gotta do something!" Z yelled.

"I got it!" Bridge yelled. "It's time to kick it up a notch!"

"S.P.D., S.W.A.T.!"

In an instant, Bridge was decked out in his S.W.A.T. armor. With his Delta Enforcer in hand, he aimed at the webbing and fired wildly, causing the white substance to break away. The other three Rangers were still struggling to get to their feet. He went on the offensive, alone, against Oartha. He fired his Delta Enforcer repeatedly, but the alien jumped into the air to avoid the shots. He took off, launching himself into the sky as well. Oartha shot off one of her vines, grabbing a hold of the Delta Enforcer.

As Bridge struggled to keep his grip on it, he found himself grabbed by her other arm's vine. The Blue Ranger was forced to let go of his Delta Enforcer, as he was ripped away from it. Oartha landed on the ground and began cackling in victory once again. Then, she was shot from three different directions, causing her to drop the Blue Ranger and his weapon. The other three Rangers joined him, now wearing their S.W.A.T. armor as well. They helped Bridge to his feet.

"Thanks guys," Bridge said. "This floral fiend is brutal!"

"We can take her!" Z yelled. "We just have to do it together."

Bridge scooped up his Delta Enforcer and went running towards the creature, followed by the Yellow and Green Rangers. The Pink Ranger stayed behind long enough to ask a question.

"Where are you, Sky?" Syd said to herself, as she went running off to join her comrades.

The doors to Kat's laboratory opened and Isinia Cruger walked in. She saw Kat hunched over a monitor at her desk. Isinia walked closer, seeing what she was looking at.

"How are the Rangers doing?" Isinia asked.

"They're struggling. I can't seem to find any weaknesses in this new monster. I know it's Hortucian, but that species has never been known to be this powerful," Kat explained, as she looked up at Isinia. "What's wrong?"

"I was just curious," Isinia said. "I can't really go strolling into the Command Center to find out now that my husband's not the boss."

"He is the boss. He's just got a bigger office," Kat said, as her eyes veered back to the battle playing out.

"I guess that's true. Speaking of offices, I'm surprised you're here and not in the Command Center yourself," Isinia said, curiously.

"I feel that my duties are better performed here," Kat said. "All of my tools and equipment is here. I'm able to monitor the battle from here too, so it all works out. Commander Silverback agrees."

"Kat, I'm worried," Isinia said.

"The Rangers will pull through," she replied.

"I mean that I'm worried about you," Isinia said. "It isn't like you to hideout in your lab, while there's trouble."

"Isinia, I'm trying to focus on my work right now. I don't have time to debate my behavior. I'm just trying to do my job," Kat said, sternly.

Isinia sighed, as she saw Kat's eyes now completely focused on the Rangers' battle. She turned and exited the laboratory. Kat looked over to the doors for a second, as they closed behind Isinia. She sighed.

On the battlefield, Oartha sent another barrage of spike attacks at the Blue and Yellow Rangers, but they managed to flip away from them. Both fired their Delta Enforcers, which caused Oartha to stagger.

"You're under arrest," the Pink Ranger yelled behind her.

Oartha turned, quickly, cackling loudly. She sent the webbing from her mouth shooting at the Pink Ranger. Just in the nick of time, the Green Ranger dove at her, preventing the white hot substance from connecting with his teammate.

"Thanks," Syd yelled to him.

They joined their two teammates and all trained their Delta Enforcers on Oartha.

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil villain was watching things play out. Cartiron, Jintari and Charlie were all present, watching the battle on the large viewscreen in the throne room.

"I don't think so," Omallix growled, before turning to Jintari, who was standing at his station. "Jintari, it's time to make Oartha into an even bigger girl!"

Jintari nodded, as he worked his station's controls and accessed the growing ray that was aboard the base. He knew that making the monster grow, would only enhance her strengths even more. He had a feeling the Rangers were done for.

Within seconds, the red ray of energy shot towards Earth, penetrating Oartha's skin, before the Rangers could fire their Delta Enforcers. Oartha exploded into a cloud of smoke and the Rangers found themselves staring at a very large monster. The Blue Ranger grabbed his morpher and activated the communications panel.

"Kat, we need the Flyers!" Bridge yelled, as the Yellow Ranger leaned in over his shoulder.

"And Sky!" she added.

Inside her laboratory, Kat activated the S.W.A.T. Flyers controls from her computer terminal.

"The Flyers are on the way, Rangers!" Kat yelled to them.

"Where's Sky?" Jack asked, loudly, as he watched the battle play out on Dr. Sevarus' medical monitor, which he rigged to access the Command Center's viewing systems.

He didn't know the answer to his question. He stood up from Dr. Sevarus' desk and started pacing the room. He lifted his left wrist close to his face. He stared at the Omega morpher there, embedded in his arm. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The doors to the Infirmary slid open and Dr. Sevarus walked in, seeing Jack standing in the middle of the floor with his morpher wrist raised.

"Thinking about doing something spontaneous?" Sevarus asked.

"I have to get rid of this," Jack said finally. "I don't care what it takes. I want it gone."

"Jack, it's too dangerous," Sevarus said. "Think of your friends and how they would feel if something more happened to you."

"I can't think about them," Jack yelled. "Not now."

He looked over at Piggy, laying comatose.

"I can't think about the future," Jack said.

"Well, I'm not performing any surgeries until you've had a chance to think about what you're doing," Sevarus said, before leaving the Infirmary again.

Jack took a deep breath, as he walked back to the monitor and saw the four S.W.A.T. Flyers firing on Oartha.

"Okay guys. Let's keep it together," Bridge said from the cockpit of S.W.A.T. Flyer 2.

The blue flyer made a pass around the enlarged Oartha, joining the other three. All four vehicles fired their lasers at the same time, hitting Oartha, but doing little damage to her.

"Try again, Rangers!" Oartha yelled, as she sent her fiery spikes at the flyers, hitting both the yellow and blue flyers.

"I'm hit," Z yelled, as her Flyer began spinning out of formation.

As she gained her bearings on the controls, Bridge struggled to do the same, as the S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 grazed the side of a building, causing damage to one of its wings.

"Uh oh," Bridge said, from beneath his helmet.

He could hear the alarms going off around him. He called out, knowing Kat could hear him.

"Kat, I'm hit!" Bridge yelled.

In her laboratory, Kat scrambled to another monitor, which scanned the flyer. She ran back to her regular monitor.

"Bridge, it's not a fatal shot," Kat yelled. "You ruptured your back left laser cannon. The build up of laser energy is what's causing you to lose control. You'll have to divert the energy to your right cannon."

"Okay," Bridge said, sounding confused. "How do I do that again?"

"You can access the cannon controls from the panel beneath your cockpit controls. You should be able to reach it from where you are," Kat said.

"I'm trying," Bridge said, as he reached out his right hand, but could only graze the panel with his fingertips. "I think this cockpit was built for someone with longer arms."

"It was!" Kat yelled. "But, Sky's not in there. You are."

"I'm gonna have to unlock my harness," Bridge said.

"Bridge, no!" Kat yelled. "That's too dangerous."

"Cadet Carson, do not remove that harness! That is an order!" Silverback's stern voice came bursting through.

Bridge kept trying to reach the panel. Inside the Command Center, Silverback's eyes were entranced on the battle. While he kept an eye on the three S.W.A.T. Flyers battling with Oartha, he made sure to keep focused on the blue Flyer, which was still moving erratically. The doors to the Command Center slid open and Sky came running in.

"Sir, what's happening?" Sky asked.

"What's happening is that you're team is getting creamed, Tate! Where have you been?" Silverback yelled.

"I had an urgent meeting, regarding my father's logs dealing with Omallix," Sky said. "I feel that they might be able to help us defeat him."

"Right now your team needs to defeat a monster!" Silverback yelled, angrily. "How about some focus on that?"

"I'm outta here," Sky said, as he grabbed his morpher. "S.P.D., S.W.A.T.!"

Within seconds, S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 was on the scene, firing a barrage of laser attacks at Oartha. The creature sent her vines flying out at the red Flyer, but they were stopped by laser attacks from S.W.A.T. Flyers 4 and 5.

"Thanks," Sky yelled from his cockpit.

"No problem," Syd said. "You got here just in time."

"Bridge could use some help," Z added.

"I'm on it," Sky said. "Keep her busy."

Inside the Infirmary, Jack watched the latest developments and the Red Ranger's arrival at the battle.

"It's about time," Jack said quietly to himself.

He stood up and began pacing the room again, until his eyes caught sight of Piggy. Jack sighed, as he walked over to his comatose friend and looked down at him. Jack shook his head, negatively, seeing the machines helping Piggy to breathe.

"None of this is right," Jack said out loud. "You shouldn't be here, Piggy. I shouldn't be here. This is just all wrong."

Jack closed his eyes tight, as he thought about Ally and the day at Luna Province where he planned to pop the question. It was so hard to remember the good time they were having, before that wall of fire took his love away from him. He remembered talking to Piggy on the phone and ordering him to get to Luna Province before sunset. Jack shook his head, realizing that he might have sentenced Piggy to death if he had been there on time.

"I'm sorry," Jack said to Piggy. "It's my fault you're in here. I was being selfish and I made you go out there and Ally too. It's my fault she's dead and there's nothing I can do about it."

On the battlefield, the blue S.W.A.T. Flyer was on it's way towards the ground, as Bridge took his eyes off the cockpit window to focus on the control panel that he still couldn't reach. He looked out the front window and saw he was getting closer to the ground below. Then, he felt something under him.

"Did I crash into something?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Just trying to help you out, buddy."

Bridge heard Sky's voice and he looked out his windows, trying to see S.W.A.T. Flyer 1, but he couldn't. He used his onboard scanners to detect the flyer, which he now knew was underneath his flyer, holding it up.

"Kat says you've got a malfunction?" Sky wondered. "Think you can fix it?"

"I'm on it," Bridge said, as he unlocked his harness.

"Cadet Carson, no!" Silverback's voice came shouting over the communications systems.

"Bridge, that's not a good idea," Kat added, from her laboratory.

"Just tell me what to do," Bridge yelled, as he reached down and opened the panel.

"Okay," Kat said. "There should be a row of buttons. The far right and far left buttons should be red."

"The far right button is red, but the one on the left is yellow," Bridge told her.

"Okay, you're going to have to reroute the energy from the yellow side to the red side," Kat told him, as she began giving him specifics to get it done.

Given the small space inside his cockpit. Bridge couldn't really see inside the panel. His right hand was doing all of the work, while he had his other hand grasping the S.W.A.T. flyer's controls. Outside the cockpit, Sky kept his flyer steady, as he was right below Bridge's flyer, keeping both crafts from swerving too much. Nearby, however, the rest of the Rangers weren't faring well.

Oartha spit her webbing at the pink S.W.A.T. Flyer. The burning substance caused sparks and smoke to invade Syd's cockpit. She tried to hold her flyer steady.

"I can't see a thing!" She yelled.

"I'm coming," Quinn shouted from S.W.A.T. Flyer 3.

He swooped in close to Syd's flyer.

"I'm going to try to blast it off," Quinn said.

From inside his flyer's cockpit, Sky heard Quinn's suggestion.

"No!" Sky yelled. "That's too dangerous."

"Quinn, look out!" Z yelled, as she saw Oartha going for another vine attack.

The yellow S.W.A.T. Flyer whizzed by to warn him, but got caught by the vine instead. Oartha used her other arm to send a separate vine straight at the green S.W.A.T. Flyer as well, catching hold to both of them. From his cockpit, Sky could see this all going down. He had to help them.

"Bridge, you have to hurry!" Sky yelled.

"I'm almost done," Bridge said. "Just go!"

"Are you steady?" Sky asked.

There was silence.

"Bridge, are you steady?" Sky asked again.

"Yes," Bridge said.

In a second, the red S.W.A.T. Flyer was gone. Sky zoomed towards Oartha, blasting her arms, causing her to release the yellow & green flyers, before she could target them with her spikes. To keep Syd from being hit as well, Sky shouted out an order.

"Syd, sweep down 2 meters, now!"

The pink S.W.A.T. Flyer dropped out of the way of the barrage of spiked weapons. Sky used his flyer's tractoring system to grab the webbing off of the pink S.W.A.T. flyer. The four Flyers all joined together, firing their lasers at the same time. The blasts took Oartha down to the ground.

"It's time to bring the flyers together!" Sky shouted.

It was at that moment that he realized Bridge wasn't in formation. He looked out his cockpit, searching for S.W.A.T. Flyer 2. Then, he saw it. Bridge's flyer had crashed to the ground.

"Bridge!" Sky yelled. "Bridge, can you hear me? Kat, what's his status?"

"I don't know," Kat yelled from her laboratory. "He's not answering. The Flyer seems to have taken minimal damage."

"Can they still form the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon?" Silverback shouted.

"Yes," Kat said. "Bridge's flyer took heavy damage to its underbelly and to the weapons systems, but it should still form."

"Do it, Tate!" Silverback screamed.

"What about Bridge?" Sky asked.

"That monster is the bigger priority!" Silverback yelled. "Manx will control S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 by remote."

"Yes sir," Kat called out.

Sky let out an angered yell, before pulling his flyer towards the others, who had been keeping Oartha down with some laser shots from their flyers. They formed the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon and took aim, as Oartha got to her feet.

"Fire!" the four Rangers called out.

Within moments, Oartha was caught in a huge explosion, with nothing left by a containment card. From inside his laboratory onboard Omallix's base, Felix saw all of this play out. The sight of the containment card falling from the explosion seemed to cause a lightbulb to turn on in his brain.

"Oh my god," Felix said, with a smile. "That's it!"

Inside the Infirmary, Sky entered to find Jack.

"Hey," he said somberly.

"Hey," Jack responded.

"Did you see what happened out there?" Sky asked.

Jack nodded.

"You did what you could," Jack said.

"I'm not so sure," Sky said. "I never should have left Bridge."

"He told you to go."

"I'm Squad leader. I should have stayed. I'm losing my focus. I'm so preoccupied with this stuff with my dad that I let them all down out there," Sky stated.

"There was nothing more you could have done," Jack said, as his eyes veered off towards Piggy. "Maybe there's nothing more any of us can do to stop fate."

The doors to the Infirmary slid open and Bridge was wheeled in on a gurney, looking unconscious, under a white sheet, in his cadet's uniform. Z, Syd & Quinn entered, following the orderlies and Dr. Sevarus. Z walked right over to Jack, giving him a hug, as she looked extremely worried about Bridge. Quinn was closer to Dr. Sevarus.

"Is he gonna be all right?" he asked him.

"He suffered some serious lacerations and his right arm took the most damage," Sevarus explained, as he walked over to the bed and pulled down the sheet. "It appeared that when his Flyer crashed, his right arm was still inside the panel. There was nothing we could do to save the arm."

Gasps were heard from everyone present. Bridge's right arm was gone. There was nothing left by the sleeve of his uniform. Z planted her head in Jack's shoulder, turning away from the sight. Quinn lowered his head. Jack raised his own arm, which he had volunteered to lose and glanced at the morpher stuck to it. Syd instinctively moved her hand to Sky's, squeezing it tightly.

THE END


	16. Interrogation

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**

YEAR TWO

**"INTERROGATION"**

_Hey Mom,_

_I know it's been a while. Sorry. Things have gotten so busy around here, even more than before. I know I promised to write more in my last letter. Big changes around here. I haven't even had much time to check in with Casey, Meg and Duc. I think I feel more upset about that than I do about not writing to you. I promised them that we were still a team. I kinda feel like I'm doing what I accused Darren of doing when he got the promotion. Speaking of Darren, it's getting harder to think about him. I don't know if that's good or bad. Kinda wish you were here to talk to about it._

_Speaking of you, I'm surprised you haven't written a lot back to me either. I figured my last message about what was happening with Omallix might have caused the old cadet mom to come out. I know you're worried. I am too. Honestly, it's getting kinda scary around here. With Commander Cruger's promotion, everything's changed. It's not as comfortable as it was. Just when I felt I wasn't the weak link anymore, things just got all tense again. Our new commander, Silverback, is kinda rough around the edges. Bridge told me about the training they did under him. Sounded brutal._

_Kat's taking the transition a bit hard too. I think she could use a good friend, now that Cruger's gone. Too bad you're in Tokyo. I've tried to reach out, but it seems like she just wants to focus on work. Maybe that's not a bad thing. I know the other Rangers have been trying to do the same, except for Bridge. He's still able to bring a smile to our faces, even when he doesn't mean to. He's been a good roommate. It really helped after Darren died._

_So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I could use a little motherly advice on dealing with things around here. It was never this tense with C-Squad. So, let me know what you think. I know it would help._

_Oh, and I was wondering about something. Sky, our Red Ranger, is trying to find some information on his dad, Nathan Tate. Apparently he captured Omallix all those years ago. There's some data missing from the files and no one seems to know what happened to them. Kat told me that you knew Officer Tate, so I figured it couldn't hurt to ask you. If you know anything about the old investigation that might help, let me know. Sky would be relieved. He's been really troubled about it. But, from what Bridge has told me, he's intense about a lot of things. Anyway, if you remember anything, let me know._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Quinn_

A tear fell from Ellie Gray's eye, as she finished reading the electronic mail from her son. She didn't know why she chose to read it at that moment. She had downloaded it from her work terminal, but had decided not to read it until she got home this evening. She had stopped for groceries on the way and when her car came to a stop outside of her home, she had the sudden urge to read Quinn's letter. She had turned off the engine and sat there, reading her son's words.

Ellie wiped her eye and gathered her things. She grabbed the bag of groceries from the back seat and headed inside. Her modest apartment wasn't very large. She preferred things small. After all, she had been alone for years and even before Quinn left to enroll in the S.P.D. Academy, it was just the two of them, after her divorce 15 years ago. With one hand grasping the electronic pad, she put down her bag of groceries and noticed the red blinking light on her home phone.

"Play messages," she called out.

A slight clicking sound was heard.

"First message left at 8 p.m."

Ellie looked confused. How did she miss that message from the night before? Ellie figured she must have just zoned out and fell asleep and never heard it. She had been tense herself the last few weeks. The letter from Quinn wasn't making her emotional state any better.

"Ellie, this is Zachal."

Ellie dropped the electronic pad in her hand upon hearing those words. She scooped it up and noticed that it hadn't been broken. She walked closer to the phone to hear what her old teammate was calling about.

"I know it's been a while. I found myself thinking about the old team today," Zachal spoke. "I received an unexpected visit from Nathan Tate's son. It was remarkable. He's all grown up and looking more like Nathan than I expected."

Ellie closed her eyes gently, as she listened, trying to hold in any emotion to prevent its escape.

"Anyway, he was asking questions about Nathan, about his last years. I told him all I knew before I retired. I'm not sure it helped. I think this threat going on over there is getting really bad, especially if they think Nathan's old records might be able to help. Apparently, some are missing," Zachal explained. "Anyway, I thought about you after my visit and wanted to give you a call. Call me when you get a chance. I truly hope you're doing well, Ellie."

"End of messages," the robotic feminine voice spoke out.

Ellie's grip tightened on the electronic device in her hand, as she walked slowly into her bedroom, replaying Zachal's message in her mind. When she entered her room, the first thing to greet her was her own image in the tall antique mirror opposite her doorway. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she didn't like what she saw. That message had succeeded in stopping her from doing the one thing she had managed to accomplish after all these years – forget.

Mirror images can be deceiving, Ellie thought to herself. She walked closer to the wall-mounted mirror and stared into her own eyes for a few seconds. She slid the electronic pad with Quinn's letter into her pocket. Then, she reached up with both hands and unhooked the mirror from the wall where it hung. These days, most people had mirrors attached to their walls that could fold out of the way with the touch of a button, but not Ellie.

If she had a contemporary mirror, she never would have been able to hide away her secrets. Behind that mirror was a small safe, embedded in the wall. Ellie slowly entered the numerical combination and the door was open. Inside there were many things: an old broach she inherited from her grandmother, along with the mirror. Also inside were a few business documents, a copy of her will and a box. Ellie grabbed the container, which was roughly the size of a shoebox.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, placing the box on her lap. She gently wiped away a small coating of dust and lifted the lid. Inside that box was a host of memories, things she had tried to forget. But, she knew that the time was coming to unseal the past. She was given 18 years. Her time wasn't up just yet, but current events were unfolding like no one had ever expected. All those years ago, she had never been sure she would be able to keep her 18-year promise. It was time for her to make that decision.

Ellie gently touched each of the items in the box. Memories flooded back to her as if it were yesterday. S.P.D. was a world away now, despite her family's connection. They were in a fight for their lives, she knew. But, part of her knew that if she kept her promise, she might ruin a life or two all on her own.

The rain was pouring in New Tech City the following day. Thunder and lightning had replaced the sunshine and brisk wind. It was a dreary day and most found themselves indoors. Commander Silverback was one of them. He wasn't a fan of the cool conditions inside the Delta Command Base and he had informed his newly arrived staff about temperature control.

Silverback turned the corner, as his trusty pet Murphy trotted alongside him. He arrived at his office and the doors slid open promptly for him. Inside, he felt cozy. It was easily 20 degrees warmer in Silverback's new office than it was in the rest of the Delta Command Base. Silverback nodded, as he felt the difference. He liked his new office.

He could tell his companion did too. Murphy walked over to the far corner of the room that had been decorated just for him. Even though his robotic frame didn't require it, Murphy felt more real lying on the bright red pillow set up in the corner for him. An electronic heart blinked on his faceplate, as he took a seat on the pillow.

Silverback looked around the office, which was pretty bare. All of the chairs had been removed, along with Cruger's desk. The place on the wall where his Shadow Saber had hung was now the home for Silverback's favorite weapon. It was a classic blaster rifle. S.P.D. had stopped producing them almost ten years before, in favor of the white laser pistols currently in use by most cadets. Silverback preferred the range of the rifle and was proud to keep his on display. The opposite wall was now outfitted with a large flatscreen monitor.

In the farthest corner, a few feet from Murphy's, Silverback's own desk stood. It wasn't a traditional desk by any means. It was eight feet off the ground and shaped like a large cylinder. A tall stool was positioned behind it, out of sight. The sides of the desk merged with the walls on both sides of it. The only way to get up there was to climb. Silverback smiled, as he looked at the two large ropes hanging from the ceiling on the sides of the desk. He grabbed the one on the left and quickly climbed his way up the desk and behind it, just as he heard a communications alert.

"Commander Silverback, you have an incoming transmission from Galaxy Command," the female voice spoke.

Silverback recognized the voice of his handpicked communications specialist, who was calling him from the Command Center.

"Thanks, Niyako," Silverback called out. "I'll talk in here."

Silverback grabbed a small controller device and pressed a button, which caused the flatscreen on the wall to turn on. He was instantly greeted by the face of Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger.

"Supreme Commander, what can I do for you on this lovely day?" Silverback said, sarcastically.

Cruger was used to his tone.

"I'll cut to the chase," Cruger said. "I heard about Bridge's injury. How's he doing?"

"He'll live. He's tougher than he looks," Silverback said quickly.

"They all are," Cruger said, sternly.

His voice betrayed him. In that one small sentence, he conveyed to Silverback that he wasn't happy about the Blue Ranger's injury and that he wasn't pleased with things happening on Earth. Silverback knew this was Cruger's territory, but Cruger's tone made sure to never let him forget it.

"Dr. Sevarus is taking care of the injured. That's his job. He's told me that Carson will be up and around in a few days," Silverback explained.

"The latest monster attack was a little more brutal than the last," Cruger said. "Do we have any idea where Omallix got Oartha?"

"Not at this point," Silverback spoke. "Oartha didn't have a previous criminal record. Hortucians are not known for their destructive capabilities. Dr. Manx seems baffled that one could be that strong. She's studying the creature, while it's in containment."

"I guess you're lucky that the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon was enough to destroy it," Cruger said.

"If it hadn't have been, we would have figured something else out. That is the nature of the battle at hand," Silverback said.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Cruger asked, sensing Silverback was holding back.

"Nah, not really. I just wonder why S.P.D.'s Supreme Commander feels the need to contact me so soon after his departure. I've got things under control, Doggie," Silverback said, annoyed.

"It doesn't seem like you have things under control," Cruger said, angrily. "Bridge is sitting in the Infirmary without an arm and the monsters are getting stronger. I want to know what you intend to do about that."

"I intend to run S.P.D. the way I feel is best," Silverback shot back. "Frankly, your Rangers are soft. They need to harden and the only way that's gonna happen is through more training and by playing through the pains of battle. You and I know that's the way to win."

"Omallix isn't your average enemy," Cruger responded. "It's going to take more than physicality to get this job done."

"Still, we won't win many battles when our Red Ranger is busy with other things," Silverback said, slyly. "You sanctioned his investigation into his father's past?"

"I did. Sky felt that Nathan's records on Omallix's original arrest could help us formulate a plan of attack against him. I agreed," Cruger said. "The fact that they're missing raises some red flags."

"So Tate deleted them," Silverback corrected. "We should move on. If Sky had been any more late to the battle, Carson might be dead, or worse. They all might be."

"Sky knows what needs to be done," Cruger said. "They just need someone to guide them."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Doggie," Silverback said. "But, I don't guide. I fight and I order other people to fight. Teamwork is key and I need all the cadets onboard with it. I can't have them running off fighting their own personal battles. And, if you don't like my style, you may want to start looking for a replacement here."

"Your track record speaks for itself," Cruger said, sighing. "I can't pull you out of there. If I do that in the middle of this conflict with Omallix, it will only make things worse. That's why I'm keeping an eye on things there. I want to help smooth things over."

"That's the difference between you and me," Silverback said. "You smooth over the cracks. I break through them."

"This is all my fault."

"Sky, stop saying that," Syd said, as the two walked down a corridor in S.P.D. Headquarters.

Sky had been in a bad mood all morning, Syd noticed. She was prepared to blame it on the weather, but she knew Sky too well. She wished she wasn't carrying the small tray in her hands, so she could give him a comforting hug, even though she was sure he wouldn't allow it.

"Bridge lost his arm," Sky said, somberly.

"That wasn't your fault. Oartha was a lot more powerful than we thought. Bridge took a major risk out there," Syd said.

"A risk he might not have taken if I was there from the start," Sky said.

The two came to a stop at a pair of doors. Sky looked curious when Syd stepped in front of him, blocking him from entering.

"Look, I know you're upset and feeling guilty, but don't take it inside. Bridge needs our full support. This is no time for the blame game," Syd said, looking Sky in the eyes.

Sky nodded. Syd turned her back on him and stepped forward. The doors to the Infirmary opened and Syd strolled inside, with Sky right behind her. They walked past Piggy's bed on one side of the room. Sky couldn't help but glance over at the comatose figure. He sighed. On the opposite side of the room, Bridge was asleep in his bed. At least, they though he was asleep. As Syd got closer to the bed, she saw Bridge's head move and his eyes open.

"Hey," Syd said softly.

Bridge forced a smile and nod. He looked over at Sky, who stood at the foot of the bed.

"How you feeling, buddy?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess," Bridge said.

His tone was weak and scared. It wasn't filled with life, as Syd was used to. She couldn't help but frown.

Bridge was covered with a white sheet. Underneath, he wore a standard patient's gown. His left arm rested on top of the covers. He gently touched the gown he was wearing, as he looked at Syd.

"Not the height of S.P.D. fashion," he said with a slight grin.

"You still pull it off well," Syd said, giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks," Bridge said, as his grin faded. "I guess they wanted to clean my uniform, with the blood stains and all."

Sensing the need to quickly change the subject, Syd walked closer to Bridge, on the side of his bed and showed him the small tray she was carrying.

"Thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Bridge said, as Syd laid the tray down on his lap.

She lifted the cover off of the plate and she saw an old Bridge smile.

"Toast," Bridge smiled. "Thanks, Syd."

"It's all buttered up, just the way you like it."

Bridge used his teeth to remove his left glove. He reached onto the plate and grabbed the top piece of toasted bread. As he got a gentle grip on it and began moving it towards his mouth, his friends noticed how much his left hand was shaking. As he tried to steady his hand, the piece of toast fell to the floor. Sky winced slightly.

"Kinda hard," Bridge said, smiling for only a second. "I'm right-handed."

Bridge started to cry. Syd & Sky were both a bit surprised by his breakdown. Syd slid onto the bed next to him and put her arm around Bridge, letting him cry on her shoulder. She looked over at Sky, giving him a worried glance.

"Oh, Bridgey. It's gonna be okay," Syd said, as she held him close.

"I just want my arm back," Bridge mustered through the tears.

"Bridge, I..."

Sky didn't know what he could say that would make Bridge feel better. He turned away from the bed and looked down at the floor. Both of Sky's hands instinctively formed fists. The doors to the Infirmary opened and Kat walked in, along with Dr. Sevarus, carrying an electronic chart. Syd grabbed a napkin from the tray and gave it to Bridge to wipe his tears.

"We're sorry to interrupt," Kat said, as she noticed Bridge's face.

"We wanted to check in on the patient," Dr. Sevarus revealed.

"Oh, we can go," Syd said.

As she was about to get up, Bridge grabbed her arm with his left hand.

"No. I want them to stay," Bridge said. "They're my family."

Hearing that, Sky turned back to face his friend, his comrade, his brother.

"Well, I have good news," Sevarus said, sounding upbeat. "Dr. Manx and I believe we have come up with a prosthetic that will allow you to regain most of your mobility."

Sevarus handed the electronic chart to Bridge. Syd took it and held it in front of him, as Bridge used his left hand to operate it. He was instantly greeted with the sight of a robotic arm.

"It's metal?"

Kat walked over to the other side of the bed. She reached out her hand, pointing out some things on the chart.

"It's cybernetic," she explained. "We've come up with a unique design that we think will compliment your physical strengths and should be quite easy to get used to."

"It looks weird," Bridge said, flatly.

"Well, it's state of the art. Once it's implanted, you will have full range of motion and be able to use your hand pretty much the same way you did before," Kat explained.

"Will I be able to read auras?" Bridge said, as he looked up into her eyes.

Bridge's tone was a bit dark and Kat knew why. She had tried to make her presentation completely positive, but she knew Bridge could never be the same again. Kat let out a low sigh. As she began to formulate a response, Dr. Sevarus spoke up.

"Bridge, your genetic power is unusable at this point. However, your psychic powers are intact. It appears they weren't completely dependent on one another. I'm sorry. The damage to your arm was too severe. You still have the ability to read auras, but without your right hand, there's no way for it to manifest itself," Sevarus explained.

Bridge could feel another tear coming, but he used every once of strength to suppress it. He nodded.

"This new cybernetic arm is going to allow you to get back on your feet and get back to your duties," Kat said. "We can't force you to take it, of course. But, without your arm, you wouldn't be able to continue on as an active Ranger."

"I know," Bridge said somberly. "I don't have much choice."

"You promised me that the monsters would be stronger!"

"She was, my master. You saw the results of the procedure on Oartha," Jintari tried to explain. "She was much more powerful than before we augmented her."

"She still failed!" Omallix yelled. "If using the same fluid that runs through my systems makes them stronger, I want them to be able to defeat the Rangers!"

"Yes sir," Jintari said with a sigh. "We'll just have to increase their fluid intake. I don't want our supplies to run low, though. We were unable to acquire more on Earth before our departure. That fluid was originally reserved for you."

"I thought that my body produced the fluid on its own?"

"It does, but if you were to be damaged in battle, we might need the reserves," Jintari said.

"Use them!" Omallix shouted. "If adding more to the monsters will make them unstoppable, we will do it."

"Yes sir," Jintari said. "I just don't want to run into a roadblock that might weaken you, master. You are still the biggest threat the Rangers could imagine."

"If we have to get more, we will," Omallix spoke, in his dark tone.

"We can't risk the Rangers catching on," Jintari said. "If they learn about that fluid, it would put you at a disadvantage."

"Only one human ever discovered my weakness. That man is dead," Omallix said, flatly.

"Nathan Tate may be dead, but that doesn't mean that he didn't tell someone your secret," Jintari said. "Of course, if he had, the Rangers would have used it against us by now."

"Well, Jintari," Omallix stated. "It appears that our secret died with Nathan Tate, then doesn't it?"

Several feet away, just outside the throne room doorway, Charlie lurked. She had heard everything that was just said. She looked confused, yet curious.

"_Nathan_ Tate," she muttered to herself.

Z Delgado nodded to a D-Squad cadet who passed her on the escalator. She was going down and he was going up. When she reached the lowest level of S.P.D. Headquarters, she strolled towards her destination, at a brisk pace. She entered the makeshift S.P.D. shelter, which had been created months ago for the displaced residents of Newtech City. She was looking for one displaced resident in particular. When she saw him, she smiled. Jack was throwing a football to a group of kids. He seemed to be having a good time.

"Good catch," Jack yelled to one boy, as he caught a glimpse of Z watching. "Okay guys, let's take a break."

A few groans were heard from the boys, as they took the ball and headed off together. Jack smiled, as Z walked over.

"You didn't have to stop on my account. They looked disappointed."

"Well, in a few years, I'm sure they'll understand that ladies come before football."

Z smirked at him.

"Glad to see you're in good spirits," she said.

"Not being stuck in the Infirmary helps," Jack said.

"I hope the same holds true for Bridge," Z said, sighing. "He's taking things hard."

"I bet," Jack said, as his smile faded away.

He felt bad for Bridge. Everything that had happened in the last week had Jack thinking about a lot of things. His nightmares were at the top of that list.

"I'm going to see Ally's parents."

"You are?" Z said, curiously. "What brought that on?"

"I kinda owe it to them. I was with her when she died. I need to talk to them, to see how they're doing," Jack said. "They probably hate me."

"They can't hate you," Z said. "It's not your fault that Ally died."

"If I hadn't taken her to Luna Province, she wouldn't have died," Jack said, looking Z in the eye.

Z sighed.

"Look, Bridge's surgery is gonna be starting soon. Syd thought it would be good if we all got together beforehand. Then, after, I'll go with you to see Ally's parents," Z said.

"I don't need a babysitter," Jack said.

"What about your best friend? Could you use her?" Z said, giving him a sarcastic look, as she nudged him on the shoulder. "I'm offering my support. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"All right," Jack said, letting out a loud sigh. "Let's go."

On the second floor of Omallix's floating base in space, Charlie walked with a purpose. In one hand she had her blaster. She had become rather fond of the weapon. She wasn't a fan of Jintari, but his craftsmanship on the weapon was impressive. It proved its worth several times in battle against B-Squad, she thought. In the other hand, she had a large knife. She had spent a while shining the weapon and tested out her grip on it. Charlie could see her reflection in the large blade. She made a few stabbing motions with it, as she walked. She nodded affirmatively.

She wasn't sure how Felix wanted to meet death, but she was prepared for the two obvious choices. Of course, she was open to some of the other classics, like overdose or strangulation. She got to the door and holstered her blaster. She keyed in her access code to Felix's laboratory and the doors slid open.

Charlie was instantly taken aback by what she saw. Felix was standing in the middle of the room, holding an electronic pad and scanner. He was wearing his white lab coat and he looked healthier than she had seen him in a long time. She looked around the room and noticed that all of his food trays had been cleaned. He had eaten every ounce of food on them. Charlie was shocked for the second time today.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Felix smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm ready for my next gruesome assignment," he said proudly. "Bring on the monsters."

Bridge Carson was surrounded by five of his closest friends, as he laid in wait for the surgery ahead. When he woke up in this room yesterday, he knew his life was never going to be the same. It was about to take another drastic turn. Bridge looked up at the faces gathered around him.

"Thanks for coming guys. This means a lot," Bridge said, as he looked at the gifts around him. "But, aren't the gifts supposed to come after surgery?"

The others chuckled.

"Well, there's nothing traditional about you, so we decided to break with tradition on this too," Syd said, with a smile.

"Boom said he's gonna check on you later. He had a training mission with E-Squad," Quinn told him. Bridge nodded.

"I'm sure Commander Cruger wishes he could be here too," Z said.

"I think we all wish that," Syd chimed in.

"Agreed," Bridge said somberly.

"You're gonna pull through this, Bridge," Sky said. "I know it."

"Better in no time, right?" Bridge said, as he forced a smile.

"Right," Sky agreed.

There were a few seconds of silence in the room. For a moment, the only thing they could hear was the beep of Piggy's heart monitor on the other side of the room. For them all, that was an eerie sign of just how bad things had gotten. Jack let out a deep sigh. The doors to the Infirmary opened and Dr. Sevarus walked in, accompanied by Kat. Both were prepped for surgery.

"It's time," Sevarus said. "I'll let you say your goodbyes while I summon the orderlies to wheel you into the surgical unit."

Sevarus left, as Kat walked a bit further in. She took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be fine, guys. I promise. We'll take good care of Bridge in there," Kat said to them.

After a few hugs and pats on the back, Kat and the rest of B-Squad were gone. Bridge watched them leave. There was, however, still one visitor remaining. Jack stood at the foot of Bridge's bed. Bridge looked into his eyes for just a second, before lowering his head.

"Jack, I'm scared," Bridge said.

"I know. But, you're gonna pull through this."

"It's a big change," Bridge said, as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is. But, you do what you gotta do to survive," Jack said. "We all do."

"I guess I couldn't really expect to get through this war without a bruise, huh?"

"We all got bruises, Bridge. Some just show a little more than others," Jack said, as he lifted his left arm and looked at the Omega morpher attached to him.

"Jack, if something happens to me in there—"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're gonna be fine."

"But, if something does happen, you have to promise you'll be there for them," Bridge said, as he yawned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to be there for the team," Bridge said, as his eyes began to flutter a bit. The anesthesia was taking its effect. "Please."

Bridge had completely fallen asleep, before Jack's answer. It was a good thing, Jack thought, since he didn't really have one.

The other four members of B-Squad had all gone their separate ways after leaving the Infirmary. Z went to change for her trip with Jack. Syd mentioned calling Bridge's parents. Quinn didn't know where Sky was headed and he hesitated to ask. Sky was more stiff than usual these days. Quinn headed to his destination. When he got to his room, he hesitated to go inside. It felt a bit strange to be in there alone, with Bridge in the Infirmary. Quinn took a deep breath and walked inside, only to get the biggest surprise he could think of.

"Mom!"

Even with her back turned, he knew his mother. Ellie turned hearing him call out to her. She smiled, as she opened her arms for her son, who quickly accepted a hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ellie said, as she took a deep breath, with her son in her arms.

It had been a long time. After a few seconds, Quinn pulled away from her, smiling brightly.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son," Ellie said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Quinn said, trying not to hide the truth from his mother. "It's been tough."

"I know. I got your last letter," Ellie said, as she walked over to his side of the room and picked up a green t-shirt off the floor. "Green...who'd have thought?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to take that," Quinn said, giving her a confused look.

Ellie chuckled.

"Sorry, sweetie. I just meant that I pictured you in red," Ellie said, with a laugh. Quinn rolled his eyes. "I think every parent does."

"Don't let Sky hear you say that."

After hearing that, Ellie's smile faded, but for only a minute.

"So, are you really okay, Quinn?"

"I'm not doing great. I mean, things have mellowed a bit where the team is concerned. They've accepted me. But, we're all still scared about this Omallix thing. Plus, Bridge got really hurt yesterday," Quinn explained.

"What happened?"

"It was a S.W.A.T. Flyer accident. He crashed. His arm had to be amputated," Quinn said.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"He just went in for surgery. They're giving him a cybernetic replacement."

"Oh boy," Ellie said, sadly, as she sat on Quinn's bed. "I remember when Silas Jacobs died. He was a very close friend of mine when I was enlisted here. He was our Blue Ranger."

"Uh, mom. Could you not mention Blue Rangers dying?" Quinn said, looking worried.

Ellie patted the bed next to her and Quinn took a seat there. She put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What I'm getting at is that sometimes things don't go the way we plan. Silas was a great Ranger and I'm sure Bridge is too, from what you've told me. I have to admit, I was looking forward to meeting him after all of the...strange habits you mentioned in your letters," Ellie said with a smile.

"Well, if you stick around, you can meet him," Quinn said. "How long were you planning on staying?"

"Not long. I have to get back home. I've got work tomorrow. I really just wanted to check in with you and Kat, if I can find her."

"Well, it's perfect then," Quinn said as he stood up. "Kat's helping with Bridge's surgery. Once they're done, you guys can hook up and talk and you can meet Bridge too."

Ellie nodded affirmatively. Quinn smiled, giving her another hug.

"I'm really glad you're here, mom," Quinn said.

Ellie, however, wasn't so sure. The longer she stayed the harder it would all be, she thought to herself.

Charlie strolled into the throne room. This had been a day of interesting events for her. She wasn't sure what to expect next. Omallix and Jintari were still in the throne room. Omallix had summoned her.

"You called for me, my lord?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie," Omallix responded. "Our efforts to augment Oartha were not as successful as we had hoped. Therefore, Jintari has come up with a plan to increase the power that we give to our remaining two monsters."

"I see," Charlie said.

"We will need Dr. Felix's help in preparing them, just like last time," Jintari said. "I hope you can get him to cooperate once again."

"Actually," Charlie said, looking surprised. "Felix doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

"What do you mean?" Omallix asked.

"Felix has apparently chosen to do as he's told," Charlie said. "I was quite surprised when I went into his lab earlier. He's eating and prepared to do your bidding."

"This is curious," Jintari said.

"Any idea why he's chosen to give in?" Omallix asked.

"No, but I'm working on that. It could be a ruse, of course, but we'll have to wait and see," Charlie told them.

"Yes," Omallix said. "The doctor is proving to be quite resilient."

Charlie saw an interesting opening in the conversation and decided to test some of her knowledge and some of the things she had heard earlier.

"Much like the Rangers, especially the red on," Charlie said, looking smug.

"Yes," Jintari agreed. "If the Red Ranger hadn't arrived to help the others, Oartha might have taken them down."

"That Sky Tate is a thorn in all our sides," Charlie said, with her eyes stuck on Omallix to see his reaction.

The evil leader immediately stood from his throne, staring at Charlie.

"What did you say?"

"Sky Tate. He's a thorn in all our sides," Charlie repeated.

"Tate? The Red Ranger is a Tate?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie said, faking a look of confusion. "Is that significant?"

Omallix stormed past her and walked over to the glassed wall, staring out at Earth. Jintari walked closer to Charlie.

"Nathan Tate was the Red Ranger who brought us in 15 years ago," Jintari said.

"Nathan Tate is Sky's father," Charlie said, pretending she was just putting the pieces together herself.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Omallix yelled.

"I'm sorry, lord Omallix. I had no idea that Nathan Tate was the man who arrested you. If I had known, I would have told you the full identity of the Red Ranger immediately," Charlie said, as she secretly applauded her own ability to act surprised.

"Now I know I must crush this S.P.D. team! It will give me the greatest revenge possible," Omallix said, as he turned back to them, clinching his fist.

Jintari nodded in agreement. At his side, Charlie smiled, slyly, also agreeing.

In the Rec Room inside the S.P.D. Academy, Sydney Drew entered. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the cadet at the opposite end of the room. She saw Sky standing there, staring out the window at the rain falling. She walked over, gently putting an arm on his shoulder. Sky gently pushed it off his shoulder, just as a bolt of thunder clapped loudly.

"What?" she looked confused.

"We're in a public place," Sky said.

"There's no one in here," Syd said, as she looked around.

"Still, someone could walk in at any moment," Sky said.

"So, let's go talk in your room," Syd said.

"I'm fine here," he said, flatly.

Syd sighed deeply, a bit upset at Sky's behavior.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Things aren't adding up with my dad and his records," Sky said. "Zachal wasn't the first person to tell me that it was strange of my dad to delete his personal logs. It wasn't like him."

"Well, didn't Zachal and Cruger also tell you that your dad was acting weird around the time Omallix was captured?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe his behavior had something to do with the reason he deleted those logs. Maybe he didn't want anyone to read about how he was really feeling at the time," Syd surmised.

"Maybe," Sky said, looking curious. "I wonder what Ellie Gray thinks."

"I can't really answer that one," Syd said. "I think there's only one person who knows that. Too bad she lives in Tokyo. Silverback's tightened the leash, after your last field trip."

Sky looked at her and nodded in agreement. There was very little hope that Silverback would let him go to Tokyo with the war at hand and Omallix ready to strike at any moment. Plus, with Bridge injured, they needed every Ranger at the ready to pick up the slack. The doors to the Rec Room opened and two figures entered.

"Hey guys"

Sky and Syd turned to see it was Quinn arriving with someone. Sky instantly recognized her from the photograph Zachal had shown him.

"Hi Quinn. Who's this?" Syd asked.

"Ellie Gray," Sky said.

The other three people in the room all gave Sky curious looks.

"You two have met?" Quinn wondered.

"No," Sky said. "I've seen a picture. You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, thank you," Ellie said, as she extended a hand. Even without the red uniform, she would have placed him in seconds. He looked just like his father. "You must be Sky Tate."

Sky shook her hand.

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you," Ellie said.

Quinn motioned to Syd.

"Mom, this is Sydney Drew," Quinn introduced her.

Ellie shook Syd's hand.

"Call me Syd," she said, with a smile. "It's a real honor to meet a former officer."

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet Quinn's team. I've heard a lot about you all," Ellie said.

"Hopefully, you can meet Z too. She should be back later," Syd revealed.

Sky watched Ellie closely and she noticed, because she was watching him too. Ellie tried hard to push the memories of Nathan out of her mind, but their resemblance was uncanny.

"Tell me again why I thought this was a good idea," Jack said, quietly as he and Z sat in the S.P.D. patrol cruiser outside the Samuels home.

"It's gonna be okay," Z responded, patting his hand with hers. "Maybe it'll give you some closure and you never know. It may give them closure too."

Jack nodded as he got out on the passenger side. Z jumped out of the driver's seat. Neither of them brought an umbrella, even though the rain was falling steadily. Jack pulled his jacket up over his head, as Z pulled up the hood on her jacket. She had changed out of her cadet's uniform into regular clothes, which felt good. It was rare that she got to dress casually. She tried not to make too much out of the fact that Jack was wearing all black. They walked up to the large house. Definitely a mansion, Z thought to herself, as Jack rang the doorbell. Both of them smiled warmly as the door opened to reveal an elderly woman. She was wearing an apron.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Uh, I hope so," Jack said, looking curious. "Is this the Samuels residence?"

"Yes, it is," the woman responded.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, but then the woman seemed to realize something.

"Oh, you must be friends of Ally's."

"Yeah," Jack responded. "I'm looking for her parents."

"Come on in out of the rain," the woman responded.

Jack and Z entered the large house. The first thing Z noticed was how drafty the place was. It was cold, almost unwelcoming. The woman offered to take their wet coats. Then, Z noticed a man descended the large staircase in the middle of the front area of the house. Z nudged Jack's arm and nodded to the man. Jack saw him and seemed to instantly know who he was.

"Mr. Samuels?"

"Yes. I'm John Samuels," the man said, as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked a bit confused and weak. Z noticed how pale he looked, almost as white as a ghost.

The squeak of Jack's shoes on the marble floor seemed to catch him off guard as Jack walked closer, extending his hand to shake.

"I'm Jack. Jack Landors."

"Is it raining, Betty?" the man asked the woman who had answered the door.

"Yes, Mr. Samuels. It's been raining for quite some time. I'll leave you all to talk," Betty said, as she walked off towards a large kitchen off to the side.

Jack noticed how distant John Samuels seemed. The loud clap of thunder didn't seem to phase the older man. Z, however, seemed to jump slightly in her place.

"Uh, sir," Jack said, a little louder, trying to get the man's attention. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jack Landors," the man said, as he released Jack's hand and walked into a large adjoining room. Jack followed.

Z was close behind. She glanced around the large room. There were two couches, sitting opposite one another, with a coffee table in the middle, a large fireplace sat in the middle of two very large picture windows. The curtains were drawn, as she noticed the lightning flash from outside. It would have been completely dark in the room, if it weren't for the giant lighting chandelier hanging above them. Jack followed as Mr. Samuels walked over to the fireplace, where he stopped to stare at framed photos on the mantle above it.

"You're Ally's Jack," the man said.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Yes sir."

"She was so beautiful," the man said, as he reached out, touching a posed photograph of her.

"I know, sir," Jack said. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I was with Ally the day she died."

The man turned back, looking more confused, as he stared Jack in the eye, seemingly having an epiphany.

"You died," Mr. Samuels said. "You died with Ally."

Sky walked towards the Command Center with a purpose. He needed to speak to his commanding officer. The only problem was that his commanding officer wasn't who he wanted him to be. The doors to the Command Center slid apart as Sky got closer. He walked in and was a bit taken aback. Silverback's crew had clearly arrived. Sky didn't recognize some of the faces there.

There was a tall green alien man, with short brown hair working at the tracking station. He wore a gray S.P.D. tech uniform, much like the one Sky used to see Boom wearing. At another station was an even more unique creature. It appeared to be hovering in the air, as its extremely long arms worked the communications station. Its skin tone was tan and it had a nose that resembled an anteater. It's too large antenna extended upward from above the creature's two large brown eyes. That creature was also wearing an S.P.D. regulation uniform. It was black, accented with a silver belt. The creature's arms were slender like hoses, but its hands were almost human-sized. The same was true of the creature's legs and feet, which hovered in the air. Silverback stood at the main control console in the middle of the room, with his hands locked behind his back, watching everything, including Sky's arrival.

"Commander, may I speak with you?" Sky asked.

"Of course Tate," Silverback said, before turning to the two new crewmembers. "Ghiren, let me know if any disturbances pop up."

"Of course sir," the green alien man said, as he turned and nodded to Silverback.

"Niyako," Silverback called out, prompting the floating creature to turn to him. "I'm not going far."

"I will contact you if there are any incoming transmissions, Commander," the hovering alien had a distinctly female voice. It was soft and warm, like any good communicator.

Silverback headed for the exit, followed closely by Murphy, nipping at his heels. Sky followed him into the corridor, where they walked together. He had to avoid tripping over the robotic dog.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Cadet?"

"Sir, as you know I've been looking into my father's missing personal logs. The dates seem to suggest they were created just before Omallix was captured," Sky explained, as Silverback nodded along.

"You've found them?"

"No sir. However, I know someone who may be able to help me figure out what happened to them," Sky said.

"Well, spill it, Tate!" Silverback said, appearing annoyed.

"Sir, Ellie Gray is a former S.P.D. Officer. She knew my father extremely well. Every clue that I find seems to point to her. I'd like your permission to question her on this," Sky said.

"Gray, as in Cadet Gray?"

"Yes sir. Ellie is Quinn's mother."

"Another field trip, eh? Where is she?"

"Actually, Commander, she's here. She arrived to visit with Quinn earlier."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Silverback said, as he stomped his foot. "How am I supposed to keep this place safe and running when any Tom, Dick and Ellie Gray can just come waltzing in here whenever they feel like?"

"Sir, I don't know the answer to that," Sky said, looking a bit confused.

"I wasn't expecting you to, Tate. Look, if this Ellie Gray knows something, you're free to question her all you want while she's here. She's a former officer, so she should be cooperative. But, I'm gonna warn you. My patience is wearing thin over this thing with your daddy," Silverback revealed. "We've got a threat here in the present we need to deal with. So, you solve your history issues and I mean quick, or we're gonna have a major problem."

"I understand sir," Sky said quickly. Inside, he was fuming.

"Good. Now go get that information. I suggest you pull out all the stops, because this is the last chance you're gonna get!" Silverback said sternly, as he turned on his heels and headed back to the Command Center.

"Yes sir," Sky said under his breath.

Lightning crashed once again outside the house of the Samuels family. Z noticed the flash of light reflecting on Mr. Samuels' face, as he stared at Jack.

"It's a complicated story, sir, but I thought you'd want to hear it," Jack said.

"My wife," John Samuels muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, not hearing him.

"My wife," he said a bit louder. "She always wondered what you looked like. Karan!"

His yell caught them both off guard.

"Karan!"

A few minutes later, a woman came walking down the stairs. She noticed Jack and Z before she got to the bottom. She smiled politely.

"I thought I heard the bell," she said.

The first thing Z noticed was how much livelier she seemed. She was very well dressed. Her blond hair was done neatly. It was hard to believe this could be John Samuels' wife.

"Karan, this is Jack Landors," John said, still looking weak and confused.

"Jack? Ally's Jack?" Karan looked surprised, as she walked over to him.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said, as she quickly took his hand, shaking it.

"It's so wonderful to see you," she said.

"Thank you," Jack said. He was surprised at her reaction. "Uh, this is my friend, Z Delgado. She's with S.P.D.."

"Yes, welcome," Karan said to her.

Z nodded.

"This is Jack Landors. He's dead, isn't he?" John asked his wife.

Karan sighed, as she guided John over to one of the couches and helped him sit down. She gestured for Jack and Z to take seats on the couch opposite them.

"I'm sorry about my husband. He just hasn't been the same since Ally's death," Karan explained. "She was the apple of his eye. They were extremely close."

"I know," Jack said. "She carried a picture of the both of you wherever she went. She showed it to me many times. She loved talking about her family."

"I thought you were caught in the fire, like she was?" Karan asked.

"He died," John said to her. Karan simply nodded to her husband.

"It's a long story. The criminal who caused the firewall massacre abducted me. I only recently escaped, thanks to my friends at S.P.D.," Jack explained.

"Cartiron!" John yelled, in anger.

"John read a lot of the news surrounding the massacre. What about Ally?" Karan asked.

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it," Jack said. "If I had known what was gonna happen, I would have saved her. It just all happened so fast."

"Honestly, I don't blame you, Jack. After all of the questions about her remains that S.P.D. called about a few weeks ago, I knew something was going on, but I had no idea you were alive," Karan said.

"Cartiron killed them!" John yelled.

Z could sense Jack tensing up at seeing Ally's father falling to pieces. She patted Jack on the knee to reassure him.

"I know honey," Karan said, as she rubbed John's back, trying to calm him.

"John fell apart after Ally died. We had to sell the clothing business. I couldn't run it. He always hoped Ally would take over when he retired. Of course, we never thought retirement would come this early. He just hasn't been able to function since the funeral," Karan said.

"Funeral?" Jack wondered.

"Yes. It was a beautiful ceremony," Karan said. "I have an obituary around here somewhere. Betty may have put them away. I'll find it for you."

Karan left the sitting room. Jack and Z both seemed to take deep breaths at the same time, as they saw John rocking back and forth in front of them.

"Cartiron," John said quietly, but his voice seemed to get louder with each and every word. "Cartiron killed her, my poor Ally. Cartiron killed my Ally. She never liked fire. He killed her!"

Jack could feel the anger swelling inside of him, as he witnessed the man's unending grief. He knew he had to do something. Omallix and Cartiron had destroyed more lives than those in the massacre. They deserved better than this. Ally deserved better than this. The loud roar of the thunder outside matched his mood perfectly.

Inside Felix's laboratory, Charlie watched as he examined one of the two remaining monsters. Unlike most times they spent in the lab together, the doors were wide open. Charlie had been escorting Felix between this lab and the one next door, where the other monster was lying in wait on another examination bed. Felix seemed to be doing his job with a burst of energy that scared her a little.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean, Charlie?"

"Don't play with me, Felix. You're acting different than before."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Only if you make it one," Charlie said, smirking at him. "You're not planning something, are you? Yesterday you seemed very prepared to die for the cause. Now, you're back to cooperating."

"Disappointed that you won't get to kill me?"

"A little. What's the deal?"

"Uh, Excuse me?" the alien on the bed spoke.

Both of them looked at the creature on the examination bed.

"What is it?" Charlie asked the creature.

"How long is this going to take and what is that big needle up there?" the alien creature asked, as he pointed up towards the augmentation device. Felix noticed that as the alien pointed, the device began to shake a bit.

"What's causing that?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, sorry," the alien spoke. "I have some magnetic abilities."

"Hmm, that might come in handy," Felix said, keying in the date on his electronic chart.

"See!" Charlie said, aloud. "That's what I don't understand. You're just going to go along with Omallix's plans now?"

"I'm doing what I have to do to survive," Felix said, blankly, as he headed for the doors, passing her.

Charlie was right with him, as they strolled into the other laboratory, where another creature was lying, watching them curiously. This one looked almost as scared as the other did.

"Can someone turn on a few more lights, please?" the male alien asked.

"No!" Charlie yelled, as she had her eyes still on Felix. "Talk to me, Felix. What happened to you giving up?"

Felix continued with his scans on the alien. "Charlie, did you ever think that maybe you're little pep talk worked too well."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" the curious alien chimed in.

"Shut up!" Felix and Charlie both shouted at the same time to him.

"It means that I'm not giving up. I've been given new life," Felix explained, as he scanned the alien.

"New life?" Charlie looked disgusted.

"What does that mean?" the alien creature asked.

"Shut up!" Both shouted again.

Felix strolled out of the lab and back to his normal room. Charlie followed.

"You're planning something aren't you?" She asked as they walked back into Felix's laboratory, where the first alien was still lying. Felix noticed him pointing at the needle above the bed again and Felix swatted the creature's hand down.

"The one in the other room isn't as strong as this one. I suggest using that one first," Felix said.

"Don't change the subject," Charlie said. "Are you planning something?"

"Why? Do you want to join me?" Felix asked with a smile.

"Never. But, I'm warning you, Felix. If you try anything, I'll be right there to catch you. I've got my eye on you."

"It's starting to feel like old times," Felix said, with a sly grin. Felix did indeed have a plan. But, he needed these monsters to get it done. The less Charlie knew, the better. Their game of cat and mouse wasn't done yet.

Sky walked into one of S.P.D.'s interrogation rooms. Ellie Gray followed. He seemed to be showing her around.

"Now this looks just like I remember it," Ellie said, with a smile. "I spent quite a few hours behind that window watching your father at work in here."

"He was good," Sky said.

"Yes, he was. He was good at just about everything, a real leader," Ellie said, as she glanced at Sky. "I'm sorry. I keep staring. You just look so much like Nathan."

"I've heard that before from your friend, Zachal," Sky said, as he pulled out a chair, gesturing for her to sit.

Once she did, Sky grabbed a chair sitting opposite her. Ellie nodded in agreement.

"It's true."

"Is it true that you and my dad kept in touch after you retired?" Sky asked.

Ellie seemed to stiffen a little bit.

"Does this have something to do with Nathan's missing logs, because I honestly don't know anything about them?"

"You're quick. I didn't even get that far yet," Sky said.

"I'm no fool, Sky. I've been through the same training you have and then some," Ellie said.

"Then, why don't you help me out. Do you know why my father deleted those logs?" Sky asked.

He instantly noticed her shifty eyes at hearing the question. She did know something, Sky thought to himself. Why wasn't she talking?

"Your father deleted them. That's what I know. After Silas died, we all went a little crazy. I know it didn't seem like Nathan," Ellie said.

"Years later. You're saying that almost two years after Silas Jacobs died, my father was still grieving so much that he felt the need to delete some of his personal logs. Why? Was he so choked up about his dead friend that he just spilled his guts about it and felt no one should see it? That doesn't make much sense to me," Sky said.

"Hey!" Ellie raised her voice to show her anger. "Don't talk that way about Silas or your father. It's disrespectful."

"It's more disrespectful for you to sit here and hold back information that could help us defeat the monster that is threatening us on a daily basis! We're in a war here, one that includes your son!"

"I love my son!"

"Then, why don't you start telling the truth, because I get the feeling I haven't heard the whole story yet," Sky said, getting angrier by the moment. His interrogation instincts were kicking in big time.

Karan Samuels escorted Jack and Z to the front door of the Samuels house. Jack was holding the obituary she had given him. She opened the front door and the rain was still pouring. They saw a flash of lightning in the distance.

"Can I get you two an umbrella?" Karan asked. "I'm sure we've got an extra one around here."

"It's okay," Z said. "We're parked close." She pointed to the two-door patrol cruiser on the street.

"Thank you so much for coming by," Karan said. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet when Ally was still with us."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Samuels," Jack said.

Then, they heard Mr. Samuels' voice yelling again.

"Cartiron! He killed her!"

"I'm sorry," Karan said. "I should go."

"Thanks again," Jack said, as the door closed.

The two ran to the cruiser and jumped in. As Z lowered her hood and prepared to start the car's engine, she looked over, seeing Jack staring at Ally's picture on the cover of the obituary.

"Did it help?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Did seeing Ally's parents help?"

"I don't know yet," Jack said.

Z nodded, as she started the cruiser and drove away from the Samuels mansion. As they got further away, Jack felt like he could still hear John Samuels cursing Cartiron for killing his daughter with every clap of thunder.

Quinn walked down a corridor inside S.P.D. Headquarters, looking a bit confused. He turned a corner and almost bumped into a teammate.

"Syd."

"Hey, Quinn."

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my mother, have you? I thought she might have gone to see Kat, but I went to the Infirmary and she's still in surgery with Bridge."

"Oh, I saw your mom with Sky a little while ago."

"Sky? I wonder what that's about."

"I think he wanted to ask her some questions about his dad," Syd revealed.

"Do you know where they went?"

"I think I saw them heading towards Criminal Control."

"Criminal Control? There's nothing over there but holding cells and interrogation rooms."

"Well, I know that area is considered to be kinda classic. Hasn't been updated much since the old days. Maybe he took Ellie to have a look."

"Maybe," Quinn said, as he headed off in that direction, looking concerned. Syd was right behind him.

Inside the interrogation room, Ellie Gray was not happy and neither was Sky Tate. She had never imagined a day would come that she would be faced with Nathan Tate's son, looking for information about his father. It was something she wasn't prepared to deal with, promise or no promise.

"Sky, you don't understand what's going on," Ellie said, sternly.

"Then, enlighten me!"

"Your father was a complicated man."

"That's the most generic line I think I've ever heard about my father. What are you hiding?"

"There are things your father may not have wanted anyone to know!"

"Like what? He's dead now, so tell me."

Given the layout of the interrogation rooms, neither of them noticed Quinn and Syd enter the area, watching from the other side of the observation window.

"I can't do that!" Ellie yelled to Sky.

"You have to. If you know what happened to my father's personal logs, you have to tell me! Quinn's life could depend on it."

Ellie closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that was struggling to break through, with each sound of the roaring thunder outside of S.P.D. Headquarters.

"He deleted them, Sky! That's what happened to them!" Ellie yelled.

On the other side of the observation window, Quinn looked shocked at what he was seeing.

"What is Sky doing?" he said aloud.

"I have no idea," Syd said, as they watched.

On the other side of the window, Sky pressed her even further, feeling she might be reaching her breaking point.

"Time is running out! Don't you get that? Your son's roommate and teammate is lying in surgery getting a new arm. Do you want the same thing to happen to Quinn?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, tell me what happened to those logs. Why did my dad delete them?"

"Did you ever think that maybe there was something else in those logs besides notes on his investigation? They're personal. Nathan did have a life!"

"I'm his son and I have a right to know what's going on. Why are they missing?"

The door to the interrogation room swung open and Quinn walked in, looking furious.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled at Sky.

"Stay out of this, Gray!"

"No. You can't treat my mother like this!"

"She's a witness!"

"To what? Your father's been dead for 14 years!"

"Shut your mouth!" Sky said as he stormed over to Quinn, grabbing him by the collar.

"You're out of control," Quinn yelled.

"Sky, let him go!" Syd yelled, as she walked in.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ellie yelled, as she stood up from her seat.

Sky pushed Quinn up against the wall.

"Gray, your mother is lying to everyone. Don't protect her!"

"You leave my mother alone," Quinn yelled back.

Sky manhandled him more, as Ellie had enough.

"I said stop it! You're going to kill each other," she screamed.

Syd tried to get between the two, but Sky had a good grip. He turned his head back towards Ellie.

"Why don't you tell me the truth? What was in those logs?"

Quinn broke free of Sky's grip and swung at him, but Sky ducked.

"Quinn!" Syd yelled, as Sky grabbed Quinn by the arms, restraining him.

"Stop fighting! **He's your brother!**" Ellie yelled.

The commotion in the room turned to instant silence. Both Sky and Quinn looked at Ellie, who planted her head in her hands, crying.

"What did you say?" Sky asked.

"Quinn is your half-brother," Ellie revealed. "That's why Nathan deleted those personal logs. They had messages he wanted to give to his youngest son."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked. "That's impossible. I never saw any messages. Nathan Tate isn't my father. He can't be."

"He is. He made me promise that I would tell you everything on your 18th birthday. I never looked at the logs. I didn't know there was anything in them about Omallix until you all brought it up."

"You're lying," Sky said, as he could feel his own emotions welling up inside of him. He was starting to have trouble breathing. "My father would never do this to his family!"

"Sky, it wasn't supposed to come out like—"

"Shut up! It's not true!" Sky yelled. Syd put an arm on his shoulder, but he jerked away from her and stormed out.

Ellie walked over to Quinn, crying. She tried to hug him from behind, but he walked out of the room, causing her to cry more, as she slumped down on the floor. Syd stood in stunned silence, not really realizing exactly what had just happened in that room. In that moment, not even the sound of the pounding thunderstorm could match the cries of Ellie Gray.

Inside the S.P.D. Infirmary, Bridge began to wake up. His eyes managed to open and he looked up to see Dr. Sevarus and Kat standing over him. He let out a smile. Dr. Sevarus activated the bed controls, allowing him to sit up a bit. Then, he looked down at the foot of his bed and saw Z, Jack and Syd standing there. All three of them looked troubled. Bridge didn't need his psychic powers to know that.

"What did I miss?"

Sighs were heard from all around.

"It's a long story, Bridgey," Syd said. "We're more concerned about you right now."

"Yeah," Kat said. "How does the arm feel?"

Bridge pulled up his left arm and began wiggling his fingers.

"Feels normal."

"The cybernetic arm," Kat corrected, as she gave him a smirk.

"Oh," Bridge said, as he lowered the sheet that had been covering his other arm.

The sleeveless medical gown he wore meant that the metallic appendage was now in clear view of everyone in the room. It just laid there. Bridge stared at it.

"It's kinda creepy," Bridge said.

"Is it not working?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," Bridge said. "Is it?"

"Bridge, try moving your right arm," Sevarus took control of the situation.

All six pairs of eyes were staring at the cybernetic attachment. It was constructed of smooth steel. It was jointed at the elbow and wrist. The hand looked almost human, except that it was silver. Bridge focused, as the arm began to move a bit.

"It hurts a little," Bridge said.

"That's natural. There will be some aches and pains for the first few days," Sevarus explained.

Bridge nodded, as he focused back on the arm and everyone saw it slowly begin to bend at the elbow. Bridge began to smile a little, as the arm bent more and more towards him. The hand got closer and closer and Bridge's smile got wider.

"I think I got the hang of this," he said, just as his new cybernetic hand came flying right up at his face, smacking him. "Ouch!"

Everyone moved a little closer, worried about Bridge, but he put up his left arm.

"That was my fault," Bridge said. "I got a little too excited. That's all."

"It's going to take some practice," Kat said.

"You'll be a master in no time, Bridge," Z said, as she rubbed his leg.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's all let Bridge get some rest," Sevarus ordered.

Everyone cleared out, after saying their goodbyes. Jack, however, stayed behind. Bridge continued to try different movements with his new arm, but found himself dodging a few more slaps along the way. Jack walked over to Dr. Sevarus.

"Hey, Doc. Remember our conversation about getting rid of this morpher?"

"Of course I do."

"I've had time to think about it," Jack said, as he glanced over at Bridge in the bed. "I think I'm gonna keep it."

Sevarus patted Jack on the back. "I'm glad to hear it."

Sevarus walked across the room to check on Piggy's vitals, as Jack folded his arms, watching Bridge maneuver his cybernetic arm. Jack noticed it wave at him. Bridge let out a big smile, after accomplishing the task. Jack smiled back.

Inside his quarters, Quinn laid back on his bed. He was trying to calm his mind, but all of his thoughts were racing, more than they ever had before. The doors opened and Ellie Gray walked in. Quinn gave her a look that almost broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Ellie said, sadly.

Quinn could tell she had been crying a lot.

"You lied to me. My entire life has been a huge lie," Quinn said, still angered.

"No. I wrestled with this for years, trying to figure out when the right time was."

"The right time came a long time ago, mom! The right time would have been when I entered this Academy. The right time would have been when I became Green Ranger. I've dealt with Sky on a daily basis for months, and you didn't say anything!"

"I know that. You don't know how hard this has been. I never ever wanted to hurt Nathan's family. That's why I moved us to Tokyo after you were born."

"What about dad? I mean Mr. Gray, since he's not really my dad! Is that why he left us when I was two years old?"

Ellie nodded her head, confirming it was true.

"I can't believe you did all of this. I don't even know you. I don't even know me!"

"I'm sorry," Ellie said, as she tried to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

"Just leave me alone," Quinn said, as he started to cry and stormed out of the room.

Sky stood at attention inside Commander Silverback's office. He glanced over to see Murphy lying on his pillow. Silverback was high on his perch, behind his new desk.

"It sounds like you had quite a day," Silverback said.

"Yes sir," Sky said, darkly.

"And your father's personal logs still haven't turned up?"

"No, sir. But, I'm sure Ellie Gray has them. She practically admitted it."

"Well, from the sounds of it, you should probably move on," Silverback said.

"Trust me, sir. I want nothing to do with her. I still believe she's lying. My father would never cheat on my mother. She has those logs because they probably tell the truth about her lying ways," Sky said, sternly.

Silverback sighed.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, maybe it's best you leave it alone," Silverback said.

"Yes sir. However, sir, I'm not sure I can be on a team with Quinn Gray."

"From what you told me, he was just as shocked as you were at Officer Gray's revelations."

"Still, sir. You can imagine how awkward things would be if they continued like this. He tried to assault me."

"I imagine that it might be tough, but I also know the kinda upheaval that comes with demoting team members and I'm not gonna open S.P.D. up to more scrutiny. That will make us look weak and give Omallix just the opportunity he needs to strike a deathblow. That's not gonna happen on my watch," Silverback explained. "So you two are just gonna have to find a way to get along."

"Maybe we should discuss this with Commander Cruger, sir."

"Maybe you should follow my orders and drop it, Tate."

Sky's face was burning with anger, but he controlled it as best he could.

"Yes sir."

At that moment, Silverback's door chime sounded.

"Come in!"

The doors slid open and Jack walked in. He took a position next to Sky and stood at attention.

"Can I help you, Landors?"

"Sir, we need to talk," Jack said.

"About what?"

"About the war with Omallix, sir. I want in."

Jack gave Silverback a deadly serious look. The silence that followed was only broken by the sound of thunder raging outside Headquarters. In that clap of thunder, Jack still heard John Samuels' voice screaming Cartiron's name. Jack knew what he had to do and Cartiron was going to pay for what he had done to Jack's life.

Ellie Gray sat outside of S.P.D. Headquarters, waiting for her cab to arrive. Her eyes were closed, as she tried to stop crying. Not that anyone would even noticed, given the rain falling on her face.

"Ellie!"

Ellie looked up to see Kat walking towards her, under an umbrella.

"Kat," Ellie mustered, as Kat sat down next to her, giving her a hug.

Kat pressed a button on her modified umbrella that caused a retractable stand to pop out of the bottom. She set it up to shield them both from the rain.

"Syd told me you were here. What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Did she tell you everything?"

Kat nodded, looking somber.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I lied to you all these years. When you contacted me about Quinn's genetic ability, I lied to you again. I never entered the lab that day after the accident. Quinn has that power because Nathan was infected, not me," Ellie explained.

Kat put an arm around Ellie.

"You did what you felt was best for Quinn. I can't fault you for that. Why are you apologizing to me? You should be inside talking to your son."

"I tried that. He told me to leave him alone."

"Oh, Ellie. He didn't mean it."

"I have to let him cool off, Kat. I just hope someday he can forgive me. That's more than I can ever hope to come from Sky."

"Are you gonna be all right?" Kat inquired.

"I don't know. Ask me again sometime and maybe I will," Ellie said, somberly. "You know the worst part about it all is that Quinn's 18th birthday is less than a month away. Nathan made me promise to tell him everything then. But, it's too late now."

"It's never too late," Kat said. "You just have to be open when Quinn's ready to talk, whenever that is."

Ellie nodded, as Kat gave her old friend another hug.

"I missed you so much," Ellie said.

"I missed you too," Kat said, with a smile. "You better keep in touch this time."

"I have no choice. You may be the only one who can let me know what's going on with my son now."

"He'll be okay."

As the thunderstorm continued outside, Quinn Gray entered his quarters. He was once again alone. The doors slid closed behind him when he noticed a small box sitting on his bed. He walked over and looked at the hand-written note stuck to it, addressed to him. Quinn opened the note and read the single phrase written on it by his mother.

"From your father."

Quinn lifted the lid of the box. As he saw what was inside, a wave of emotions seemed to rush over him. Inside the box, there was a picture of Nathan Tate, in civilian clothes, holding a baby. Quinn knew he was that kid. He closed his eyes, as a tear fell. Also inside, were Nathan's S.P.D. badge and a photo of his parents laughing with the other three members of their team.

As Quinn looked at more of the items inside, two discs caught his attention in the bottom of the box. He pulled them out and noticed the S.P.D. logo imprinted on them. They looked identical to the discs that Quinn used for his personal logs and computer records. His eyes grew wide, as he realized that he was staring at Nathan Tate's missing personal logs.


	17. Desperation

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"DESPERATION"**

The warehouse was dark and a bit smoky, probably due to the dust constantly rising off of the abandoned boxes inside of the place. The two-story structure showed no signs of life, despite the six bodies moving slowly and purposefully throughout the area. A pair of louder footsteps was heard and with that came even more drastic silence from the six.

Cartiron walked slowly into the interior of the warehouse. He seemed to be looking for something. His eyes veered to a large crate in the middle of the floor. Ten feet behind him, two morphed S.P.D. Rangers watched him closely, hidden by another giant-sized crate. The one in green looked to his partner.

"What's he doing?" Quinn whispered to the Omega Ranger beside him.

Jack nodded.

"I dunno. But, keep your eyes open."

On the opposite side of the warehouse, at about the same distance away from the Dark Hellion, Cartiron, two more morphed Rangers were watching, from behind a stack of boxes. Using her helmet's S.W.A.T. technology, the Yellow Ranger was scanning the crate that Cartiron stood examining. She turned to her partner.

"I don't get it. I'm not reading anything of importance in that crate. Do you think it's a trap?" she asked the Red Ranger at her side.

He, however, seemed to be staring off in another direction.

"If it is a trap, you can bet Gray will walk right into it. I think I see him over there," Sky said, pointing in the direction where Quinn was not.

"Sky, would you focus," Z said in a hushed whisper.

Up on the catwalk above them all, some barrels were being stored. Crouched behind them, was the last team of the Blue and Pink S.P.D. Rangers. From their position, Syd could see Jack & Quinn in their hiding spot. She also saw Cartiron beginning to paw at the crate in the middle of the room.

"You think we should make a move?" Syd asked her partner.

"No. We need to wait and pick our spot," Bridge responded, from beneath his helmet.

His right arm began nudging her a few times. Syd shook her head at him.

"What?"

"What?" Bridge responded.

"You keep elbowing me," Syd said.

The Blue Ranger looked down, noticing his arm was moving. He quickly gained control of the cybernetic appendage, grabbing it with his left arm.

"Sorry," Bridge said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You'll get the hang of it, Bridge," Syd said. "Just stay focused."

The Blue Ranger nodded. Still in their position, Jack was getting impatient. He began to groan, as he looked at Cartiron, wishing he could see his face and look into his evil eyes. It was time, Jack thought. It was time to make Cartiron pay.

"I'm going for it," Jack whispered to Quinn.

"Okay. I'll go around and cut off the exit, just in case," the Green Ranger whispered, before sneaking off.

Jack slowly lifted the Omega morpher on his hand, setting it to activate his electro mode. He activated the throttle as quietly as he could and saw his glove begin to light up. He reached his arm from behind the crate, getting an even better look at Cartiron, who didn't seem to notice him. The Yellow Ranger, however, did notice Jack's actions from her position.

"Jack's going to do something. We have to be ready to back him up," she said to Sky.

When she heard no response she turned to see that the Red Ranger was gone. She looked confused.

"Sky," she whispered as loud as she could. "Sky."

Up above, Syd noticed Jack's movements. She also noticed the movements of the Red Ranger. She saw exactly where he was going.

"Uh oh," she groaned beneath her helmet.

"What?" Bridge asked, still looking at Cartiron.

"Just keep your eye on Cartiron. I think Jack's about to make his move," Syd responded, as her eyes were following Sky's movements.

The tension was building, Bridge thought to himself. Something's about to happen. He could just feel it. One thing he couldn't feel in that moment, was his new arm. A nervous spasm caused it to swing out, knocking Syd forward into the barrel hiding her position. The barrel tumbled over the catwalk, crashing to the floor in front of Cartiron, getting his attention.

The Pink Ranger went flying over herself, but Bridge managed to grab her by the legs. As Syd hung upside down in his grip, Z caught sight of what was going on. She instinctively rose from her hiding spot, also drawing Cartiron's gaze.

"Z!" Jack said, under his breath.

He knew he had to act quickly. Cartiron was taking an offensive stance. He touched his glowing glove to the floor, causing a barrage of lightning energy to rise up, streaming towards Cartiron. His back was turned. Cartiron didn't even see it coming. But, then it all went wrong. The Green Ranger came out of nowhere, being pushed by the Red Ranger. This action seemingly pushed Cartiron out of the way of the electro mode blast. Bridge lost his footing on the catwalk, sending both him and Syd toppling into a stack of boxes.

"Where's your partner? You leaving him behind so you can escape?" Sky yelled at his half-brother.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to escape," Quinn said.

"Oh yeah, right," Sky said, as Jack's electro mode attack hit both of them, sending them flying into the air.

The Omega Ranger ran over, along with the Yellow Ranger, helping the duo get to their feet.

"What's wrong with you two? You ruined everything!" Z yelled.

"Cartiron got away," Jack said.

"Oh, we're fine, by the way! Thanks for caring," Syd shouted to them, as she and Bridge walked over to the group, wiping dust off of their suits.

"He wouldn't have gotten away if Sky didn't break my cover," Quinn revealed, angering Sky.

"Oh please. You're a liar, just like your mother!" Sky yelled.

The six overlapping voices all meshed together in a cloud of anger and annoyance. Standing nearby, Cartiron nodded his head and raised both of his arms, causing swirls of fire to fly around them. He shot two huge fire bolts from his arms directly at the six Ranges, causing all of them to crash to the ground in a fiery blaze. The six Rangers coughed, as they struggled to get up. Cartiron walked over to the fallen Rangers and chuckled.

"Bang! You're dead," he said. "End simulation!"

The abandoned warehouse was now replaced with the inside of the S.P.D. training simulator. Pulling a remote from his pocket, Cartiron hit a button, causing his entire existence to be swept away, leaving behind the form of Commander Silverback, who was not happy. The Rangers got to their feet and de-morphed.

"What in the world did I just witness?" Silverback yelled. "That was the worst display ever. You're training hasn't gotten better. It's gotten worse!"

"Sir, I told you that I couldn't work alongside Gray," Sky said sternly.

"Me? I wasn't the problem in there. You were!"

"If both of you stopped fighting and kept your mind on the simulation, we might have beat it," Z chimed in.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "You stepped right in front of my blast. Not to mention, you let Cartiron get away."

"Stop arguing, everyone," Syd said.

"You're one to talk," Z said. "You couldn't even stay put on that balcony."

"That's not my fault. Bridge's arm tried to kill me!"

"Hey!" Bridge yelled in, in shock.

The shouting matches had started once again. Silverback watched, fuming, as the six of them went at it.

"Ten hut!" Silverback yelled at the top of his lungs.

In an instant, the Rangers stood at attention.

"If this planet weren't in the middle of a war, I would discharge each and every one of you. You are in no shape to win this conflict. You can't cooperate with one another and you can't work in teams," Silverback shouted. "If you all don't get it together, this planet is doomed."

A blanket of silence fell over the simulator room, just as the doors slid closed behind a new entrant. The previous arguing had masked the sound of his entrance.

"Well, I guess it's your job to help them get it together."

The Rangers instantly recognized the voice. They all looked behind Silverback, who also recognized the voice. He turned to see the new arrival. Silverback sighed.

"Supreme Commander Cruger, what a surprise," Silverback said. His voice, however, didn't convey shock. It conveyed sarcastic anger.

* * *

Sky strolled into the Rec Room, followed by Syd. He took a seat on one of the vacant couches. The Rec Room hadn't seen much action these days. With tensions at an all time high thanks to the threat of Omallix, not many inside S.P.D. Headquarters felt like relaxing. Syd took a seat next to him, seeing the anger plastered on Sky's face.

"So, that was quite a surprise, huh?" she broke the silence.

"What?"

"Cruger's back. It's a good surprise, if you ask me," Syd said, with a forced smile, hoping it would spark some good feelings in him.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll talk to him about dismissing Gray from B-Squad," Sky said, seriously.

"Sky, don't you think you're going a little too far? Quinn hasn't done anything to warrant that kind of action."

"Yes, he has. He took a swing at me."

"He was upset because of the way you were treating his mother."

"I don't care. I'm Red Ranger. His mother was spreading lies about an S.P.D. Officer. She deserved to be interrogated."

"Sky, you don't know that she was lying. Why would she lie about something like that?" Syd said, looking utterly confused. Sky stood up and faced her, with his back to the Rec Room entrance.

"To tarnish my father's memory and help her son climb the S.P.D. ladder. How's that for a reason why?"

"Sky, you're being extremely harsh here. I saw the look on her face. It tore her up to tell you and Quinn the way she did. I didn't appear that she was lying to me," Syd said.

"Well, I didn't ask for you opinion," Sky said, bluntly.

Syd's look of confusion was instantly replaced by one of shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, until someone shows me proof to the contrary, Ellie Gray is a liar. And, as long as I'm the Red Ranger, I'm not gonna let her son benefit from her lies. My father's honor is at stake and I'm not gonna let her destroy that," Sky said, sternly.

At that moment, Syd noticed someone enter behind Sky. Her eyes veered to Quinn Gray. Sky turned and looked at Quinn. If his eyes were daggers, Quinn would have been killed dead in that moment. Quinn wasn't there to deliver roses, either. He looked at Sky with equal contempt. Syd instinctively stood up, prepared to step in the middle if things got out of hand, which she was sure might happen.

"What do you want?"

"There's something you need to see," Quinn responded.

He raised his hand to Sky's face, showing him two cases, containing the disks that Quinn had discovered in the box from his father. Sky's eyes veered to the disks. The lettering on them instantly gave away their contents. Sky looked back at Quinn, before snatching them.

"After you watch them, I'll be waiting for an apology," Quinn said, before leaving.

Sky watched Quinn's every movement as he left the Rec Room. Sky looked down at the disks in his hand for only a moment, before shooting another glance in the direction Quinn had just left in. Sky's eyes once again told the tale. That apology wasn't coming.

* * *

"Do you have those in a larger size?"

Isinia Cruger stopped unpacking the box of shoes inside the S.P.D. shelter and looked up, as she was sure she knew that voice. A flood of happy emotions came over her, as she saw she was right.

"Doggie!"

Isinia walked around the large table she had been working at and embraced her husband, tightly.

"I missed you," she said, pulling away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to check on everyone. If I'm going to watch this war unfold from the sidelines, I prefer to do it from here. Besides, I know things haven't been going smoothly since I left."

"You can say that again. The entire mood around here has changed. The tension is so thick around here you could cut it with your Shadow Saber," Isinia responded.

"Too bad I didn't bring it," Cruger nodded.

"You just might need it, given how volatile everyone's become. It's been hard seeing them all like this. Sky's at Quinn's throat. Quinn is devastated by his mother's revelation that Nathan Tate was his father. Bridge is having real problems adjusting to his cybernetic implant. Jack is determined to get revenge on Cartiron and the poor girls are stuck in the middle of it all," Isinia explained. "I've been so worried."

"It's times like this that I truly wish Birdy was still around. It was his job to run Galaxy Command. It was my job to run this place. Now, I can't be here to guide them," Cruger said.

"I agree with you. Silverback is unwilling to change his command techniques. I'm afraid to reach out to the Rangers, because it'll look like I'm stepping on his toes and Kat is...I don't know what she is. She won't talk to me. It's like she's locked herself in her lab," Isinia said.

"I don't have a lot of time," Cruger revealed. "I'm going to try to do what I can."

He reached out and embraced his wife again.

"I hope you can help them, Doggie. All our lives may depend on it," Isinia said, sadly.

* * *

Inside one of the S.P.D. exercise centers, Jack was adding a little more weight to his barbell, before taking his position to lift. As he looked up, he saw the female figure take her position. Z was smirking at him, in her gray S.P.D. shirt and yellow sweat pants.

"If you add anymore weight there's going to be no point in me spotting you," she said, sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. You're stronger than you look," Jack said with a smile, as he lifted the barbell and began his reps.

"You know, white looks good on you," Z said, as she was watching Jack lift the barbell, wearing a white S.P.D. shirt.

"Thanks," Jack said, between grunts, as he continued to lift. "Too bad though. I was just starting to get used to the black."

Z watched Jack lifting like a pro. She knew he was driving himself on at light speed to get in perfect shape. Z worried a bit that Jack was pushing himself for the wrong reasons though. She didn't like when he wore all black. He was sadder. At least in white, she could fool herself into thinking that Jack was back in S.P.D. to save the world, not fulfill a new vendetta. At that moment, Bridge walked in, smiling at the two and waving.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bridge," Jack said, as he finished a rep and sat up to face his friend. "How's the arm?"

"Uh, it's okay, I think," Bridge said, as he lifted his cybernetic arm and stared at it. "Are you all right?"

The arm didn't move. Bridge nodded.

"I think it's fine," Bridge said, looking back at Jack.

Z and Jack shared a chuckle, as Bridge sat at a nearby bicep press machine and started working out himself. Jack went back to his reps. Z continued her role as spotter, but glanced over at Bridge too.

"It seems like you're getting the hang of it, though," Z said.

"Yeah. It's harder than I thought it would be," Bridge said, as he pushed on the machine.

Z noticed that it seemed to be locking up. It looked like Bridge was trying to release the weight but couldn't. Z could see the machine shaking a bit in his grasp.

"Bridge? Something wrong?"

"Uh, my arm it won't let go!"

Jack stopped his weightlifting and joined Z at Bridge's side. Bridge appeared to be struggling to do something. Jack grabbed Bridge's cybernetic arm at the elbow, helping it to release the weight.

"I guess it's not as fine as I though," Bridge said, angrily.

"Bridge, you might want to get this checked out. It's becoming a recurring problem. We don't want you to get hurt," Z said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Or hurt someone else," Jack added.

Bridge nodded, as he frowned, staring at his arm.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. Academy Library, Sky sat in one of the private research rooms. He didn't want to be disturbed, as he sat at the computer terminal. He had no idea that he was followed there. He activated the terminal and inserted the first disk containing his father's personal logs. Sky took a deep breath, knowing he was about to be faced with his father staring back at him, talking as if they were speaking to each other, even though he knew Nathan was simply talking to the recording device in his computer. He pressed the execute button.

The image of Nathan Tate appeared in front of him, almost like a mirror image. Even though he was more than ten years older than Sky at the time it was recorded, there was something young about Nathan Tate. His hair was a bit shorter than Sky's, but their facial features were practically identical. Sky closed his eyes and pressed a button on the keyboard, pausing the log entry before it even started. He took another deep breath and restarted it.

On the other side of the computer screen, Nathan Tate took a deep breath of his own and breathed it out loudly.

"This is where I usually spill my guts about what's going on here at S.P.D.," Nathan said, as he looked down, shaking his head negatively. "But, I can't do that right now."

Sky couldn't help but take note of his father's mannerisms. His S.P.D. training kicked in without him even trying. Nathan wasn't looking straight ahead and he appeared nervous about something. Sky got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at that moment.

"Actually, this has a lot to do with S.P.D. and history," Nathan continued. "It all began three years ago. One of my closest friends died serving Space Patrol Delta. Silas Jacobs was a great man and a great Blue Ranger. He was a true friend. You know, wearing that suit everyday with four other people brings you closer than you'd think. Sure, it's a job but you see a lot out there, like death and destruction. You all feel it together. It's like a family."

Sky watched the screen closely, hanging on every word his father spoke.

"Then, we lost a member of our family. Silas died. I told him not to risk going into that building. We were busy fighting off the criminals outside. He took a chance to save that little girl and he didn't make it," Nathan spoke. "Darby was crushed. She left us. No one was left on our team but Zachal and Ellie."

The sound of Ellie Gray's name caused many emotions inside of Sky to begin to surface. His hand formed a fist, as he thought of her lies about this man he was watching, this great man. He knew it was a lie.

"We got even closer, all of us. We were traumatized by what had happened. I never thought I could feel that vulnerable in my life. I cried over my friend. But, I couldn't let anyone see that, not my family, not Cruger. I was the Red Ranger, the leader. I had to be strong for everyone. Ellie understood, though. She was my shoulder to cry on," Nathan said. "That's when things changed like I never imagined they could."

Sky's frowning face was replaced by a more confused one. He didn't know where his father was going to with this.

"In one weak moment, everything changed. In one moment, I did the most dishonorable thing possible. Ellie and I gave in to our sorrow and we comforted each other in a way that no married people should without their spouse. In that one night, we were bonded together, but not because we were teammates. It was because we were lovers," Nathan revealed.

Sky's eyes closed again. This time, however, they hadn't closed because he was nervous about seeing his father. They closed, because at that moment he couldn't bear to look at his image staring him in the face. It wasn't right. It couldn't be, Sky thought.

"It's impossible," Sky muttered to himself. The recording continued.

"But, through our trauma and our need for one another, you were born," Nathan said. "That's why I'm making this recording, for you, my son."

"Son?" Sky said, in confusion. "Dad, no."

"We may have made a big mistake in what we did, but neither of us regret you, Quinn. When Ellie told me about you, I was surprised. I only managed to hold you once, but you're my son. I know it. Ellie and I both know we'll have to live with our mistake forever, but she doesn't think you should live with it. That's why she left," Nathan said.

"This is not happening," Sky said to himself.

"Ellie and Michael are great people, great parents. They are your parents. But, one day, I hope you can know me as well," Nathan said, as a tear fell from his eye. "Because I'm your father. I asked your mother to tell you about me when you get old enough to understand that I do love you, just like I love my other son."

Sky closed his eyes, refusing to watch his father tear up and mention him. He could, however, still hear everything.

"That would be my dream, you know. For you and Sky to meet and maybe one day be true brothers," Nathan said. "I know that can't happen right now. When you see this—"

Sky opened his eyes, realizing his father had stopped speaking. He had reached the end of the entry. Sky picked up the other disk, which must have continued it. Part of him wanted to crush it in his hand. Another part of him wanted to listen to it. The doors opened behind him, making him choose another path. He turned and saw Quinn Gray standing, silently in the doorway. Sky stood up and walked over to him. He stared at Quinn for almost an entire minute. He searched his eyes, looking for some sign. When he saw it, he frowned, on the verge of breaking down himself.

He spoke to Quinn. His voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

"You will never be my brother," Sky said darkly. "Never."

Sky dropped the second disk on the floor and left the room, leaving Quinn behind. The cadet knelt down and picked up the second disk, which had never managed to watch all the way through either. He looked back at the computer screen and saw the image of Nathan Tate paused there, staring back at him.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's base in space, Felix carefully scanned the monster he had come to know as Magnettoron. Felix had already begun the gene research to handle the augmentation process that would happen in his regular laboratory. Felix, however, was here to do a little research for his own plan.

He was never truly comfortable in this other laboratory, next door to his own. He glanced over at the large picture window that gave him a look into his laboratory, where the Omallix's other remaining creature, Dorothar was lying on the other examination bed. The augmentation was being carried out at the moment and Dorothar would soon be more powerful on several levels. He would be infinitely more powerful than he was before the process. He would also be stronger and more devastating than Oartha was before him.

Felix winced a little bit, knowing he was helping to make that creature more deadly and that he would be sent out to face the Power Rangers. Felix just held tight to the belief that none of Jintari's experimental ideas would ever be enough to destroy Space Patrol Delta or its Rangers. Felix turned away from the window and back to his other patient.

Magnettoron was a much bigger project for Felix. Honestly, he had told Charlie that Dorothar was a better choice to send first because he wanted more time to analyze Magnettoron for his own purposes. He was correct when he told them that Magnettoron was more powerful, but he was hoping to use some of the alien's power for himself before he was ready for battle.

He had to hurry, though. He had convinced Charlie to bring him over here to get a head start on the genetic research for Magnettoron, while she remained in the other lab to monitor Dorothar. He knew, however, that she wouldn't leave him alone for too long. He had gathered the data he needed, along with some samples of Magnettoron's genetic material. But, he was going to need a tool to make it useful. He looked around the laboratory and saw something that might work.

Felix walked over to a shelf against the far wall. He peeked back at the picture window, but was sure that from that angle, there was no way that Charlie could see him. He reached up to the highest shelf. He was aiming to get his hands no the sharpithor, a piece of equipment used in medical monitors to transmit information. It was shaped like an old Earth telephone receiver, except it was completely metal and much smaller. Felix stretched as far as he could, finally getting a hold of the sharpithor, but in his eagerness he knocked over a small black box that was next to the tool. Both fell to the floor.

Felix looked over to the picture window quickly and saw a shadow getting closer to it. He knelt down and pocketed the sharpithor as he saw Charlie peering in at him. Within seconds she was gone from the window. The doors to the laboratory slid open and she came in, rushing over to his position. She grabbed Felix by the arm and yanked him to his feet.

"What are you doing, trying to get us both killed?" she yelled.

"I was getting another scanner from over here and I nudged the shelf. That's all," Felix said.

"That's not all!" Charlie said, as she bent over and grabbed the black box, which had popped upon impact with the floor.

As Charlie lifted the box up to close it, Felix got a glimpse of what was inside it.

"Oh my god," Felix uttered.

Charlie reached back up to the top shelf, putting the box back in its place. She glared at Felix.

"Don't get any ideas," Charlie said.

"Too late," Felix said, with a smile. "I can't believe you've had that all this time."

"I haven't had anything!" Charlie said. "Omallix brought that in here himself and it has nothing to do with you, so keep quiet. If you dare try to use this against us, you'll pay the price for it."

"Oh, I'm not going to say anything," Felix said with a smirk. "I don't think."

"Don't play with me," Charlie yelled. "I'll go to Omallix right now and tell him you were snooping around in here."

"Then, you'd have to explain to him exactly why you left me in here unattended," Felix said, with a smile. "Which I'm guessing is against his rules."

Charlie sneered at Felix, as she grabbed hold of his arm again and stormed back to Felix's regular laboratory next door, dragging him along with her.

* * *

"Buttery. Buttery. Buttery!"

Inside the Infirmary, Dr. Sevarus watched with concern, as Bridge continued to yell at his cyberntic arm. Bridge finally looked over at him.

"See! Something's wrong with it."

Dr. Sevarus walked closer to the examination bed, where Bridge was sitting.

"I don't understand," Sevarus said, looking confused.

"I can't control my arm the way I should. It's not acting right," Bridge said, before turning back to his right hand, which he was holding palm up. "Buttery!"

Bridge looked at Sevarus.

"I'm getting nothing, no reaction whatsoever," Bridge said, annoyed. "That's not me!"

"Bridge, as Kat and I have both told you before, it's going to take a while for you to be able to completely control your new arm. Have you been doing the practice exercises I assigned?"

"Yes," Bridge said. "Still no buttery."

Sevarus sighed, as he walked over to his main terminal in the Infirmary. He keyed in a few sequences and the screen showed a readout on Bridge's cybernetic arm. Sevarus studied over the image.

"I'm telling you, there's something else going on here," Bridge said.

"Maybe," Sevarus said, as he looked over some previous scans of Bridge's arm. "I may have a bit of an answer."

"What is it?"

"Well, from the incidents you described concerning the accident with Cadet Drew on the simulator and your exercise malfunction, I think the reason your cybernetic implant isn't working perfectly is because of your genetic power," Sevarus deduced.

"But, I thought you said my power to read auras was unusable?" Bridge said, looking confused.

"Not that power, Bridge. Your psychic powers."

"Oh," Bridge said.

After a moment, he looked confused again.

"I don't understand."

"You've used your psychic abilities for years. They've become ingrained in you. They manifest themselves, even when you don't realize it. Every step you take, every decision you make, your psychic powers are always going to be one step ahead of you," Sevarus explained.

"So, you're saying the reason my arm malfunctioned on the simulator was because my mind knew that Syd was going to fall before she fell and it sent a signal to me to react?"

"That's a pretty good interpretation," Sevarus replied.

"But, if my arm was what caused her to fall, does that mean that my mind knew that my arm was going to do that? And, if my mind knew that my arm was going to spasm because of my power, wouldn't my power have told my arm not to spasm in the first place?"

A few moments of silence passed as Dr. Sevarus attempted to wade through Bridge's statement.

"It's a very complicated situation, Bridge," Sevarus said. "But, I do think that's what the problem is. It happened again in the exercise center. Your mind anticipated the movements of the machine and your arm reacted, just a little earlier than it should have."

"What about my buttery?"

"The finger wiggling may remain a medical mystery," Sevarus said. "But, from what I hear, it was already a bit of a mystery before your injury."

Bridge sighed.

"So, what do I do?"

"You just have to try to clear your mind. Try as best as you can to focus and concentrate. There's nothing medically that I can do to cut down reaction time in your arm, without it malfunctioning even worse," Sevarus said. "I'm sorry."

Sevarus exited the Infirmary, leaving Bridge sitting on the exam bed. He looked at his right hand again and frowned.

"Buttery," he whispered.

Still, his hand did nothing.

"I guess there's no one that can help me now," Bridge said, as the doors to the Infirmary slid open.

He hopped off the bed, seeing the arrival. He quickly stood at attention, with his arms behind his back. Bridge smiled.

"Supreme Commander Cruger, hi."

"Hello, Carson. How are you doing?"

"Better, sir. It's good to see you," Bridge responded.

Cruger walked a little closer to Bridge, looking him up and down.

"I'm glad to see you're all right. How's the arm?"

Bridge's cybernetic arm spasmed again, causing it to swing forward, almost hitting Cruger, whose reflexes kicked in, allowing him to back away from the arm before it made contact.

"It's been better," Bridge said, sadly. "I'm having some trouble with it. Dr. Sevarus seems to think it has to do with my genetic power. I'm a little worried about it affecting my Ranger duties."

"Well, I'm glad that I brought some help along, then," Cruger said.

Bridge looked confused.

"Huh?"

Cruger walked back over to the Infirmary doors and they slid open. Bridge's look of confusion was instantly replaced with a smile when he saw someone enter the Infirmary.

"Sophie!"

"In the flesh," Sophie said. "Well, actually in the metal, but you get the point."

Bridge walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I picked up Sophie on my way here. I thought she might be able to help in our efforts against Omallix," Cruger explained.

"That's great," Bridge replied.

"I just hope I can help," Sophie said, as she touched Bridge's right arm, feeling the metal underneath his uniform. "I heard about your accident. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," Bridge said.

"You two should get reacquainted," Cruger said. "I think Sophie might be able to proved a unique perspective on your situation."

"I hope so," Bridge said. "I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

In the S.P.D. shelter, Z was sorting through clothing boxes at a table when Jack showed up bringing another one. He sat it on the table and Z slid it closer to her, noticing how heavy it was.

"I thought you were done with weightlifting for the day?"

"Working the guns a little more can't hurt," Jack said as he walked off to grab another box.

While he was gone, Z thought about their earlier workout. Something had been bugging her and she knew that bringing it up with Jack would probably cause him to get mad at her, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Jack returned with an even heavier box. Z watched, noticing he was having trouble with it. A few steps away from the table, the box began to slip out of his hands. In seconds, Z was there to help him keep it steady and get to the table. On the other side of the table, Z was waiting. Jack looked at both of the identical girls.

"Which one of you should I thank?" he smirked.

"Very funny," Z said, as her duplicate disappeared back into her own body. "You better be careful."

"I could have handled it by myself," Jack said.

"Sure," Z said. "You know, Jack. We all need help sometime. That's why we have teams, families. Look at them."

Z nodded off in another direction. Jack followed her gaze and they saw Cruger enter the area, finding and embracing his wife.

"They were separated for years and forced to go it alone, but they never choose to and they're not alone. Neither are you," Z said.

"I know that," Jack said, sighing.

"Good. Then, you'll understand me when I say that we all want to bring down Cartiron and Omallix and all his goons."

"Yeah, but Cartiron needs to pay for what he did to Ally," Jack said, angrily.

"Jack, listen to me. I don't want you to get overwhelmed with this vendetta against Cartiron. It's not healthy. Trust me. I know. I did the exact same thing when I thought you were dead," Z said, somberly. "I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was consumed with anger and hatred. In the end, it didn't help anybody on the battlefield."

"You saved me," Jack said. "You never gave up on finding me."

"I'm not asking you to give up," Z said. "I'm just asking you to take a second and think about why you're doing what you're doing. Once I cleared my head and thought about the situation, I realized that I could do more good if I put my emotions to the side a little. That helped get you back."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said.

"Excuse me."

The two turned to see Supreme Commander Cruger and Isinia approaching. Z smiled.

"D.C., good to see you," Jack said, as she shook Cruger's hand. "Is it okay if I still call you D.C.? I know you're the head honcho now."

"It's perfectly fine, Jack," Cruger said. "I'm glad to see you as well. The last time we talked you were in the Infirmary with a cloudy memory."

"Clouds are all gone," Jack said, before looking at Z. "Most of them anyway."

"Good. You mind having a little talk in private?" Cruger asked.

Jack nodded. The two walked off together, leaving Isinia to help Z finish sorting the clothing boxes.

"What's up?" Jack asked, as they walked out the exit door, which led outside the Delta Command Base.

"Commander Silverback tells me that you've rejoined S.P.D. full-time," Cruger said, seeing Jack nod along. "Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why did you decide to come back to S.P.D.?" Cruger asked again.

"Frankly sir, you guys need me," Jack said. "I was able to provide some information from what I remembered about being on Omallix's base. I've still got the skills and unfortunately, I've got the power too."

Jack raised his arm, showing Cruger the Omega morpher surgically attached to his arm.

"Why not use it?"

"You've been through a terribly traumatic experience, Jack. You shouldn't rush into anything," Cruger said.

"Sir, I can do this. I have done this, remember. It's not like I'm a rookie."

"I know that. You've been through many battles. You know what it feels like and you know how high emotions can run out there," Cruger said.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just want to make sure that your emotions are in the right place. You left S.P.D. because you didn't feel it was your destiny. Has that really changed?" Cruger asked.

Jack took a deep breath and stopped walking.

"Okay. So, in my heart I don't want to be in this uniform. But, they're my friends. I don't want to see anything bad happen to them. I don't want to see them end up like Piggy or worse, like Ally. I have to do this," Jack said. "For them, for me...and for Ally."

Cruger looked into Jack's eyes. He nodded.

"You've already started training with B-Squad and you know the enemy, so I'll let you stay, on a temporary basis," Cruger said. "Once this conflict is over, you'll have to decide on your destiny yourself."

"I can live with that," Jack said, nodding.

* * *

Syd approached the quarters of the man she wasn't sure was her boyfriend. She and Sky had kept things so quiet between them ever since they got together that neither had ever mentioned what their relationship truly entailed. She knew, though, that she needed to be there for him, now more than ever. He had told her he was going to watch his father's personal logs. She arrived at the doors and took a deep breath. When she stepped forward, she was a bit surprised that they slid apart on their own. She was expecting it to be locked. Syd stepped into Sky's room. His back was turned to her. She could tell that his head was lowered.

"Sky," Syd said, softly, as the doors slid closed behind her. "Are you okay?"

Sky slowly turned around to face her. As he turned, she saw why his head had been lowered. In his hands, Sky held a framed picture of his father. Syd walked a little closer, noticing a few drops on the glass. Sky had shed tears and it was all Syd needed to know what he had seen on those logs. She put a comforting hand on Sky's arm, but he immediately pulled it away.

"Sky, come on. Let me help you."

"I'm not the one that needs help," he muttered.

His voice conveyed more than anger. It was blind rage. Syd could see the photo shaking a bit in his hands.

"How could he do this? How?" Sky yelled.

"Sky, you can't do this to yourself. That was a long time ago—"

"So what? It doesn't matter?" Sky yelled directly at her. "He cheated on my mother! He took everything that S.P.D. stands for and he spit on it!"

"Sky, you don't know what he—"

"I know! He told me all about his little affair, which by the way, he wasn't planning on telling me or my mother. He was gonna tell Quinn about it though. I'm just...I can't even breathe."

Syd could see him visibly trying to hold back his emotions, but they were breaking free.

"Just try to calm down," Syd said softly.

She placed her hand on his back and began to rub it gently. For a moment, Syd thought she could feel his heart beating from there.

"I can't stop thinking about his face," Sky said, angrily. "I can't stop picturing him with her."

Sky shut his eyes tight and moved away from Syd again.

"My whole life has been a big joke," Sky said to her.

"Sky, no."

"Yes! Here I am trying to be like him?" Sky's tone was getting louder with each word, and his rage was building with every inflection. "He's a disgrace."

"Sky, stop—"

"No! He's a liar. I can't believe that I ever wanted to be like him. He screwed over his family and he brought pain and dishonor to all of us! I hate him!"

"Sky, he's your father. You don't hate him," Syd said, louder, hoping to break through to Sky.

"I do hate him. Dead or not, I hate who he was and I hate that I ever wanted to be like him!" Sky yelled in a fury as he threw the framed photograph across the room.

The picture frame collided with the wall near the doors and broke instantly. Sky stormed out, walking right past the debris. Left alone, Syd walked over and knelt down. She pulled the photo of Nathan Tate away from the broken glass. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping that it would reach Sky's heart before he did something he would regret even more than the words he had just spoken to her.

* * *

Supreme Commander Cruger strolled into the Command Center and was taken aback a bit by the changes he saw. He didn't let that show, however. He knew that Silverback was a territorial creature. He had to make this place his own and Cruger expected nothing less. It was Silverback's territorial nature, however, that was going to make this conversation the hardest Cruger had all day.

"Supreme Commander," Silverback greeted him, with a salute. "Strolling down memory lane, or are you hear to talk?"

"Commander, we need to talk," Cruger said, sternly.

"About what?"

"I'd prefer to do this in your office," Cruger responded.

"Well, we're under a state of emergency due to this little war with Omallix. So, my place is right here. Feel free to speak your mind," Silverback stated. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of my staff. They won't take it personally."

At their stations nearby, Ghiren, his tracking specialist and Niyako, the levitating communications officer, exchanged troubled glances out of the sight of their commanding officers.

"Commander, I've spent most of my day assessing the status of things around here," Cruger said.

"That's interesting, because this is the first time that you've been here in the Command Center. I'm in here a lot and I think the status of things on this end is quite good."

"You know what I'm talking about," Cruger said, seriously. "Your job as Commander of S.P.D. Earth is about more than just giving orders and monitoring this city."

"You're right. I also lead a few training sessions," Silverback said, sarcastically. "You did peek in on the last one didn't you."

Cruger let out a low growl. Silverback's robotic companion, Murphy, who had been sitting at his side, stood up, hearing the sound from Cruger.

"I'm going to take that to mean that you were as unhappy as I was at the performance of the B-Squad cadets," Silverback shot back.

"I was. But, I was even more unhappy to see S.P.D.'s Commander in there berating them about it, instead of trying to get to the bottom of the problem," Cruger said, angrily.

"The job of S.P.D.'s Commander is not to hold hands and coddle six people who happen to be adults in the middle of a war. They need to start acting like it."

"You need to tone it down, Silverback. They won't be able to win any battles out there, if their emotions are out of control in here," Cruger said.

"I guess we disagree then," Silverback said.

"We do," Cruger said, sternly. "As Supreme Commander, I want this conflict resolved, even if that means doing it myself. Therefore, I intend to remain here for now to monitor the situation."

"Yes sir," Silverback responded.

"Also, I'm assigning a new crew member to S.P.D. Earth. Sophie is a former cadet and one of S.P.D.'s best assets. She will be joining your staff," Cruger stated.

"As what?"

"Systems analyst," Cruger explained. "Her technical expertise will be invaluable to you here in the Command Center."

"This is a permanent assignment?"

"Until I say otherwise," Cruger ordered.

"Yes sir," Silverback said, seriously.

* * *

On the second floor of Omallix's floating fortress, Charlie and Jintari were headed to the main room downstairs, Omallix's throne room. They weren't alone. Walking behind them was the tall, hulking form of Dorothar, a formerly weak alien who seemed to be enjoying his recent enhancement. Charlie was carrying a long black case, as she looked back at him, noticing him puffing out his chest a bit more and admiring his beefed up look.

"Don't strain yourself," Charlie said, sarcastically. "You still have a battle to win."

"I feel stronger than I ever have before," Dorothar said.

"You can thank Omallix for that," Jintari spoke at Charlie's side.

The trio began to descend the staircase to the first floor and Charlie got a bit curious.

"So, the fluid that you injected into Dorothar is the same stuff that Omallix runs off of?"

Charlie knew the answer, but wanted to see how far Jintari would open the door for questions.

"It certainly is," Jintari said proudly. "Omallix's strength is even stronger than our new friend here. But, he's had years of contact with the fluid. His body produces the stuff."

"This fluid...you created it?" she asked the green scientist.

"It wasn't necessary. It is produced naturally on Earth. We just stole what we needed before our departure," Jintari revealed. "I merely created the technology to allow it to be used to our benefit."

"But, Dorothar is stronger than Oartha. Are you using more than you gave her?"

"Yes. Omallix ordered it. He wants the Rangers destroyed," Jintari said, as he kept walking.

Charlie paused for a second.

"We all do," she said, finally.

The trio continued walking until their reached Omallix's main control room. The evil villain was seated on his self-appointed throne, talking quietly with his monster general, Cartiron. Upon the entrance of Charlie & Jintari, the duo became silent. Omallix looked curious.

"My lord," Jintari spoke. "May I present Dorothar, the latest augmented monster from your army."

"And, the second to last, I might add," Charlie chimed in.

Jintari shot her an annoyed glance.

"Dorothar," Omallix spoke his name.

The creature stepped forward, a little closer to Omallix. The dark leader remembered seeing him in the basement of the base, but he was a bit different. A thin, navy blue alien, with a small elongated head. He had a long, almost dinosaur-like horn that extended from his forehead to his back. It looked almost like a ponytail. He wasn't thin anymore though, Omallix noted. Now, he had muscles, Omallix could see his bulging white blood vessels, puffing out. Dorothar was now taller and appeared to be more agile, as well.

"Thanks to Felix's research, the augmentation caused Dorothar's normal abilities to be enhanced," Charlie explained. "Dorothar's biggest asset is his speed."

She nodded at Dorothar, who moved from his standing position to the other end of the throne room in what appeared to be less than a second. Omallix and the others couldn't move their eyes quick enough to catch his swift movement.

"Super speed," Omallix said, as he nodded affirmatively. "What else?"

"Well, sir," Charlie said, looking a bit nervous. "That was the extent of Dorothar's normal alien abilities. However, it appears that the process has also caused a dormant ability to emerge. Dorothar now has the ability to slow down time for a few seconds."

"This could be invaluable in battle," Jintari spoke up. "The Rangers will be unprepared."

"Can he fight?" Cartiron asked.

"My skills are not as great as yours, Dark Hellion," Dorothar spoke, as he sped over to face Cartiron with lightning quickness. "However, I can hold my own."

"Hold your own?" Cartiron was not impressed, as he turned back to Omallix. "I don't like this."

"He'll use his abilities to the best of his...ability," Jintari said.

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "And, I have some things that might help."

She opened the black case she had been carrying and revealed two long swords. They matched. Each had a white ribbon tied on the ends of the handles. She handed them to Dorothar, who began to swing them around a bit, getting a feel for the weaponry.

"My lord, allow me to join him in the battle," Cartiron offered. "I will take the Fericks. There are now six Rangers again. He may not be able to defeat them all."

"Very well," Omallix said. "Dorothar, I want the S.P.D. Rangers destroyed. I'm growing tired of this game. They continue to slip through my fingers and I will not tolerate more failure!"

"Yes master," Dorothar exclaimed, with confidence.

* * *

The doors to Kat's laboratory slid open, but she barely noticed. Her mind was busy studying her computer terminal.

"Am I interrupting?"

Kat heard the voice and her head shot up. When she saw she wasn't hearing things, she smiled.

"Doggie!"

Kat walked over to her superior officer and immediately gave him a hug. Cruger chuckled a bit.

"Good to see you too," Cruger said, before he sighed. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh," Kat said, as she glanced back at the computer terminal. "I've been analyzing Oartha, the last monster the Rangers contained. She exhibited some amazing abilities in their battle, but her race of people has never been that powerful. It's a bit of a mystery."

"It's not the only one," Cruger said, staring at her.

"What?"

"That's supposed to be my question," Cruger said. "What are you doing in here?"

Kat took a deep breath and began to slowly pace around her laboratory.

"Before you left, this place was in disarray. Everyone seems to think me cleaning up behind myself is a bad thing," Kat said.

"Only if you did it because you don't like the way the rest of S.P.D. has 'cleaned up'."

"I'm not gonna lie," Kat said. "Silverback and I aren't the best of friends. He gives orders. I follow them."

"Silverback can be quite abrasive."

"He's not you," Kat said, as she turned to face Cruger again. "You know, I never realized just how much this base was influenced by you. I can barely stand walking into that Command Center. Silverback's crew watches me like a hawk, making sure I don't go near their stations."

"That's why you've decreased duty shifts there?"

"I guess that's part of it. I'm just more comfortable in here," Kat revealed.

"Well, as Supreme Commander, I want to officially tell you to stop it!"

Kat was caught off-guard by Cruger raising his voice almost to a tone of anger.

"Sir?"

"Kat, you can't hide in here! Besides being one of S.P.D.'s greatest minds, you're my friend. You're going to waste away if you keep pushing yourself out of their lives," Cruger said, sternly.

"That's not my intention," Kat said, sighing. "I'm supposed to be here."

"That's the handbook talking. Don't do that. Don't hide behind rules that you never had a problem bending before. You were my #2 and you should be Silverback's," Cruger stated. "We all have demons to fight in this war, including you and me. We can't win if we keep breaking apart. The Rangers are all on tough roads and their emotions are out of control."

"I don't want mine to be anymore," Kat said. "You want to know the reason why I spend most of my time in here? That's it. Out there, I have to feel and hurt. In here, the only thing that I have are machines and parts and computers."

"You can't live life like that," Cruger said, as he grabbed Kat by the arms and stared into her eyes. "You can't. You'll lose more than you ever imagined if you just give in."

Kat sighed, as she knew Cruger was right. She lowered her head, a bit ashamed, because she had given up, pushing her emotions as deep down as she could.

"As Supreme Commander, I can't ask you to do more than the S.P.D. handbook says," Cruger said, letting her go. "But, as your friend, I hope you'll reconsider."

Cruger walked back towards the door, before stopping and turning back to her. He thought of something that might help.

"I know you. I know there's a whole list of projects shuffling around in that brain of yours. Maybe it's time to clean that up, just like this lab," Cruger said.

Kat looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"If you're going to stay in this lab, do it because they need you in here. Don't do it because you want to hide from life out there. Help them win this," Cruger said, proudly. "That's an order."

"Yes, Supreme Commander," Kat responded. After a few seconds, she smiled.

Cruger smiled back.

"I'm starting to like the sound of that," he said with a nod, before leaving.

* * *

"I don't think this is gonna work," Bridge said, as he was looking at the floor.

"Come on. It can't hurt right," Sophie called out.

"Speak for yourself," he responded. "You weren't there when this thing slugged me."

"Bridge, please. It will help. I promise."

"Okay," Bridge sighed, as he walked closer to the wall and did a handstand, joining Sophie, who was already in position against the wall.

It took Bridge a few seconds to get his positioning right.

"See! That's not so bad. Is it?"

"I guess," Bridge said, as he stared at his right hand. "Let's give it a few seconds."

"That's part of the problem. You're thinking too much," Sophie said. "You need to relax and let your arm relax. I know it's hard, but that arm isn't there to hurt you."

"I guess you're right," Bridge said, as he started to smile. "This actually is helping. My head feels more clear."

"That is why you do this, isn't it?" Sophie chuckled.

Bridge began to laugh with her.

"I still haven't passed the true test, though."

"What's that?"

"A battle, a real battle. If my arm acts up at the wrong time, I could get everyone into real trouble," Bridge explained.

At that moment the emergency alarms sounded. Bridge's right arm immediately gave out and he fell onto his side onto the floor.

"Damn my psychic powers," Bridge sighed, as he realized he must have sensed the trouble coming. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"You'll never know until you try," Sophie said.

Bridge nodded.

* * *

"All B-Squad cadets report to the Command Center," Niyako spoke calmly into the communications panel at her station. "Repeat, all B-Squad cadets report to the Command Center. This is an emergency."

The doors to the Command Center, behind her, slid open. Sky walked in and took his position, standing at attention, as he glanced at Silverback. Seconds later, Quinn walked in. Customarily, the Rangers would line up in a straight line, depending on who arrived first. Quinn, however, took up a position a good five feet away from Sky. Silverback sighed, as he watched. Syd and Z entered right behind him. Noticing the gap, they both took positions between them. Jack and Bridge weren't far behind, running in and joining their team.

From his station, Ghiren, Silverback's tracking specialist, spoke up. "We have a monster sighting downtown in the business district."

"Judging by the Fericks down there, I'm guessing it's another one of Omallix's critters. Get on it!" Silverback yelled, although he was speaking a tone normal for him.

"Yes sir," Sky yelled, as he pulled his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other five responded.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!" they all yelled.

"Omega morpher, power up!" Jack yelled.

In the process, of gesturing with his morpher, Bridge could feel his nerves getting worse. As he swung his morpher out to activate it, it flew out of his right hand. If Silverback hadn't ducked, it would have hit him right between the eyes.

"Carson!"

The other Rangers, now fully morphed stood at his sides. Bridge cringed.

"Sorry," he said.

"Carson, you're out!"

"What?" Sky yelled. "We need him."

"Not in his present condition. Carson you're sitting this one out. The rest of you, go!" Silverback ordered.

Within seconds, they all were gone, except for Bridge. Murphy scooped up the fallen morpher in his mouth and trotted over to Bridge, whimpering a bit as he raised his head to the cadet. Bridge bent over and retrieved his morpher from Murphy's open mouth.

* * *

On top of a building in downtown Newtech City, Dorothar stared out at the city.

"I think this is gonna be fun!" he exclaimed, as he turned around to see a small group of Fericks, motionless and unresponsive. "You guys are no fun!"

"You got that right!" the Yellow Ranger screamed out.

Dorothar and the Fericks turned to see the arrival of five of the S.P.D. Rangers.

"Well, that didn't take long!" Dorothar yelled.

"Give it up. Whatever you're planning, we're to stop it," the Red Ranger called out.

"That's interesting, because I'm here to destroy you!" Dorothar said, as he practically disappeared, speeding himself back behind the Rangers, using his twin blades to swipe at four of them.

Without seeing his movements, they were attacked easily. The Red, Pink, Green and Yellow Rangers stumbled forward to the ground, as their suits were sparking with damage. The Omega Ranger ran over, taking an offensive stance between them and Dorothar.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jack yelled.

"We meet again, Omega Ranger!"

Jack turned away from Dorothar and saw Cartiron had arrived, standing in front of the group of Fericks.

"You're gonna regret coming down here, Cartiron," Jack spoke, as he ran towards the Dark Hellion.

Cartiron swiftly, back flipped over the Fericks, taking a position behind them now. Running at top speed, while twisting his morpher's throttle.

"Omega morpher, hyper mode!"

His fist lit up, as he ran into the group of six Fericks, punching at them once he was inside the metal army's center. One Ferick was tossed aside, easily destroyed by the powerful attack. Others followed, as Cartiron watched the Omega Ranger thrash through them. On the other side of the rooftop, the others were getting to their feet.

"Well, it looks like I get to finish the rest of you off, all by myself," Dorothar yelled in victory.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Silverback watched the battle on the holographic projector in the middle of the main control console in the room. He let out a deep sigh, as the doors to the room opened and Supreme Commander Cruger entered, taking a position next to him.

"How are they doing?"

"Not good, but it's just started," Silverback said. "That Landors seems to be taking care of the Fericks, though."

"Were they attacking the other Rangers?"

"That's beside the point," Silverback spoke. "They're evil. They need to be taken out."

"Not if the other Rangers are in need of his help. That monster looks powerful," Cruger said, sternly. "What do we know about him?"

"Ghiren," Silverback called out. "What do we know about him?"

Cruger gave Silverback an annoyed eye at his repetition.

"According to my research, his name's Dorothar. He's wanted in the Alpha 5 star system for looting," Ghiren explained. "According to authorities there, he's extremely hard to catch because of his heightened speed."

"That's how he got to the Rangers," Silverback told Cruger. "He's a fast one."

"Sir, there is something strange," Ghiren said. "Dorothar is Covallian. They aren't known to exceed speeds of 150 mph."

"He's already beat that time today," Silverback said, looking curious.

"It appears Omallix has found some way to make the monsters stronger. The same thing happened with Oartha," Cruger said. "The Rangers are going to need every weapon in their arsenal. Where's Carson?"

"I'm not sending him out there," Silverback said. "We're trying to win, not give the victory to our opponents. Carson can't do it."

"For all our sakes, I hope you're wrong," Cruger said.

* * *

"Fire!"

The four S.W.A.T. Rangers aimed their Delta Enforcers at Dorothar and fired. The speed of the alien, however, caused their lasers to miss their target, as he swiftly flew into the air and came down on them, with his blades drawn. He immediately slashed the Pink Ranger aside with one, while hitting the Yellow Ranger with the other. The girls went flying.

Seeing an opening, Quinn attacked, using his Delta Enforcer to block the first blade swung at him. Using his own momentum, Quinn flipped over Dorothar's head, still blocking the sword with his weapon. But, he was too fast. The Green Ranger seemed to land in slow motion, because when his feet hit the roof, Dorothar was already behind him. He slashed across Quinn's chest as he turned around to face him.

The Green Ranger crashed to the ground, as Dorothar cackled. His celebration was momentary, however, as he had taken his eyes off the remaining Ranger. Dorothar was lit up from behind by a barrage of laser attacks. He feel forward to the ground, as the Red Ranger was seen standing there, with a smoking Delta Enforcer. He walked a bit closer.

"That's how you do it," Sky said, angrily looking at the Green Ranger down and struggling to get up.

A few feet away, the last of the Fericks came into contact with the Omega Ranger's hyper mode. The hulking piece of metal fell to the ground at Cartiron's feet. He looked down at the smoking robot, then back up to see the Omega Ranger standing before him.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Jack said, beneath his helmet.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Cartiron said, as he charged towards the Omega Ranger.

Jack twisted his morpher's throttle.

"Omega morpher, electro mode!" he yelled, as he touched his fist to the rooftop, causing a barrage of lightning energy to aim directly at Cartiron.

The monster, however, was running so fast that he was able to launch himself over the attack, landing behind Jack. The Omega Ranger turned quickly, ducking a punch from Cartiron. He landed a punch to Cartiron's stomach, from his bent position. Cartiron staggered back a few meters. But, Jack wasn't stopping. He took to the air, going for a succession of falling kicks on Cartiron, sending him even further backwards.

But, just as Jack planted his feet on the ground, Cartiron fired a fire bolt from his hand, sending Jack flying backwards and crashing to the rooftop.

"I guess you're not as tough when you're not fighting robots," Cartiron let out a grizzly chuckle.

* * *

Inside the Rec Room, Bridge shakily held the knife in his right hand. He lowered his head, looking somber. This was the only think he could think to do after Silverback dismissed him from the Command Center. Sophie came walking in, as if she had been looking for Bridge. She saw the knife in his hand and walked closer.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" she asked, looking confused.

Bridge lifted his left hand, showing her a piece of toast in it.

"I'm trying to calm my nerves," Bridge said. "This usually does it."

He used his right hand to try to spread the butter on the toast, but his cybernetic hand was shaking so bad that he tore right through the bread, ruining the toast. Bridge threw the piece of bread on the floor in anger.

"I can't even do that right!" he yelled in anger. "This is not working. I should just tell Dr. Sevarus to get rid of this thing. My career's over anyway!"

"Bridge, no," Sophie said. "You remember everything I went through when I was here at the Academy? I may not have been able to continue as a cadet, but I still strive to make a difference in Space Patrol Delta. You have been given a second chance to do what you love and you're just going to give up?"

"I can't function like this!"

"Try harder!" Sophie said. "You're one of the most determined people I know. If you give up now, do you know what that will tell people?"

"That I'm a failure?" Bridge said.

"No. It'll tell everyone that cybernetics is useless. If you give up on that arm, it would be like giving up on me! You didn't do that last year. I'm making my contribution. I really wish the Blue Ranger would do the same thing," Sophie said. "You've got to understand that having that arm doesn't make you less human. It makes you more human. You are dealing with a life that not many people could deal with. I believe in you. You can do this."

Bridge smiled. "I gotta go."

Sophie watched as he went running out of the Rec Room.

* * *

On the rooftop downtown, the Red Ranger pulled his teammates to his feet. As Dorothar, zoomed by them once again, slashing Sky with both of his twin blades. The Red Ranger fell to the ground. The Yellow and Pink Rangers drew their Delta Enforcers on opposite sides of Dorothar. They fired at the same time, but the monster's swift movements, caused them to shoot each other. Both crashed to the ground in smoking heaps. Dorothar's sprint ended right in front of the Green Ranger, scoring a swift kick on him. He rolled to the ground, just as another Ranger arrived.

Beneath his helmet, Bridge concentrated all of his senses. Dorothar saw the Blue Ranger arrive at Quinn's side.

"Well well. What's one more Ranger to add to my spree?"

"You're about find out," Bridge said, as he leapt into the air, coming down with his Delta Enforcer and shooting a barrage of lasers.

Dorothar, however, quickly sprinted out of the way. Bridge continued to focus and started to be able to sense Dorothar's movements. The other Rangers got to their feet, as Dorothar was still whizzing around the area. Bridge, however, had realized where he was going.

"Z, duck!" he yelled.

The Yellow Ranger crouched down, just as Dorothar came to a stop with his blade drawn. His target though was gone, surprising him. The Blue Ranger fired, nailing Dorothar with his Delta Enforcer. The alien monster flew into the air in a barrage of sparks from the laser fire.

"Good job, Bridge," Sky yelled. "All right everyone. Let's finish him off!"

They all stood in formation, with their Delta Enforcers drawn and prepared to fire. Aboard Omallix's base, the villain wasn't going to let that happen. He turned to Jintari at his station.

"I don't think so, Rangers. Jintari, let's give him a boost!"

Jintari nodded, as he keyed in a sequence on his station's console. Down on Earth, Dorothar was blasted, but not by the Delta Enforcers. The beam from the base hit him first and he rose to even larger proportions. The Rangers backed away, as Dorothar was not large enough to destroy the city.

"Now, this feels great!" he yelled, as he started using his super speed to whiz around buildings in the city.

The Red Ranger grabbed his morpher.

"Kat, we need the Flyers."

"They're on the way," Kat's calm voice came through.

Within seconds, the five B-Squad Rangers were hopped aboard their individual Flyers, leaving behind Jack and Cartiron, who were still in the midst of their own battle. Cartiron fired several more fireballs at the Omega Ranger, but he used his quickness to dodge each and every attack. He launched himself off the ground and went for a flying punch on Cartiron, as his fist glowed yellow. The blast knocked the monster off his feet, giving Jack a good feeling.

Up above, the S.W.A.T. Flyers swiftly aimed their lasers at Dorothar, but it seemed the S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 was the only one who could get a clear hit.

"Bridge, how are you doing that?" Syd yelled out.

"It's all about anticipation," Bridge said, with a smile beneath his helmet.

Predicting where Dorothar would stop helped Bridge hit another laser blast, but his weaponry wasn't putting a dent in this menace.

"Guys, we have to work together," Bridge called out. "We need to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord."

"I'm all for that," the Green Ranger responded. "If our leader is!"

Beneath his helmet, Sky was fuming. "Everyone, link up. Now!"

Within seconds, the S.W.A.T. Megazord was formed. From his cockpit, the Blue Ranger took the lead, allowing them to score several hits on Dorothar from the air, as the S.W.A.T. Megazord took flight. They scored a few shots with their blasters, but Dorothar used his blades to send one attack back at the megazord, sending it crashing to the ground.

* * *

Back down on the rooftop, the Omega Ranger seemed to have Cartiron on the run.

"It's all over, Cartiron," Jack said, as he pumped his morpher's throttle once again. "Omega morpher, light beam mode!"

As his arm began to glow bright yellow, his morpher sounded. He was getting a call.

"This is Jack. Go."

"Jack, the other Rangers need your help," Kat's voice came through. "The S.W.A.T. Megazord isn't fast enough to deal with Dorothar's attacks. The Omega morpher's ability to transform energy waves and slow them down may be the only thing that can help now."

"But, he's too big," Jack said.

"I've just done some modifications to the Omegamax Cycle. I'm sending it now. It will feed of your morpher energy and that should be just the opening the others need," Kat explained.

"All right," Jack said, finally as he looked back at Cartiron. "This isn't over."

"Guaranteed," Cartiron shot back before disappearing in a ball of fire.

Jack turned, as he heard the approaching sirens of the Omegamax Cycle. It wasn't their first meeting, but it would be his first ride as the Omega Ranger. He hopped aboard as the zord went flying the building. Behind the wheel, he could feel the energy from his morpher transmitting to the controls of the zord.

"I'm coming guys!"

* * *

Dorothar turned at the sound of the sirens. Jack fired the zord's lasers at him, but Dorothar deflected them with his twin swords, causing them to fly back at the Omegamax Cycle. Jack pulled up on the controls, causing the cycle to fly right over the blasts, as they hit the ground.

"Good to see you, bro," Z exclaimed from her zord.

"I heard you guys could use a fast ride?" Jack yelled.

"We sure could," Sky said. "Bridge, are you ready to finish this?"

"Gladly!"

"Let's do it!" the Red Ranger yelled.

The S.W.A.T. Flyer took to the air, firing at Dorothar, who used his super speed to evade the attacks. The S.W.A.T. Flyer landed right on the back of the Omegamax Cycle.

"Whoohoo!" the Pink Ranger yelled.

"I'm liking this new combo," the Yellow Ranger chimed in.

"Let's make it count," the Red Ranger spoke.

"I think we're ready," the Green Ranger said.

"Just say the word Bridge," Jack shouted.

"All right," Bridge said, as he closed his eyes beneath his helmet, forcing himself to concentrate. "I'm sending the coordinates now, Jack!"

Once he saw the numbers fly across his screen, Jack turned the cycle and took off at full speed. At the last second, he pulled up on it, causing it to go airborne. The wings of the S.W.A.T. Megazord took over from there. Dorothar came to a stop and both zords, fired on him with everything they had. The monster exploded onto the ground, leaving nothing behind but a containment card.

Inside the Command Center, Cruger and Silverback saw the outcome and exchanged a glance.

"I guess you should never underestimate one Rangers' worth to the team," Cruger said.

* * *

Inside his laboratory, Felix watched his flatscreen monitor, seeing the Red Ranger grab the containment card from the ground. Felix smiled a bit.

"Hold tight to that card, Rangers," he said. "I'm counting on Kat to look for answers about these monsters. It may be the only help left that I can give them."

Felix walked over to the picture window and looked into the other laboratory at Magnettoron lying on the examination bed over there. He sighed.

"And you may be my best hope for release from this nightmare," Felix said, as he watched the monster lift his hand to the air and use his magnetic power.

* * *

"Here you go," Sky said, as he handed the latest containment card to Kat.

"Another for the collection," Kat said.

"Dorothar seemed to be different, more powerful than Omallix's old monsters. He was like Oartha," Sky said.

"I noticed when I was monitoring the battle. I'm hoping that analyzing him from the card will give me some answers on that, so we can be prepared for next time. Who knows how many of these new super-powered monsters Omallix has," Kat stated.

Sky nodded along, as the doors to her lab opened and Quinn Gray walked in, carrying Nathan Tate's log disks. He rolled his eyes, seeing Sky there.

"I'll come back later," Quinn said.

"No," Kat called out. "Quinn, what's up?"

"He's probably gonna use this opportunity to spread the dishonor of my family around, judging by what he's got in his hand," Sky said, angrily.

"Oh, shut up, Sky!"

"You heard that, Kat. Remember that the next time he's up for review...blatant insubordination," Sky said.

"Look, I just thought that someone with a clear head who knows the situation should take a look. I can barely get through the beginning," Quinn said, focusing his attention on Kat.

He handed her the log disks.

"I know Cruger's gonna be leaving soon, so I thought you were the next best person," Quinn said.

"I'll look them over completely and see if there's anything we can use here," Kat said.

"Enjoy the show," Sky said sarcastically, as he exited.

Quinn took a deep breath and left seconds later. Kat shook her head, as she inserted the second disk first. Her experience taught her that the best information was always at the end. She'd backtrack if she needed to.

"When you see this recording, I hope you'll be able to understand how difficult this situation was for me and for your mother, Quinn," Nathan Tate spoke.

Kat listened intently, as Nathan pulled a clipboard from nearby and began looking at it.

"I have to remember to input this data too," Nathan said, as he looked back at the screen, with a light smile. "Your father isn't as sharp as he used to be. This Omallix character is pretty tough to catch, but I think I may have found something out that may help me lure him right into our hands."

Kat's eyes grew wide as she continued to listen to Nathan's log entry and effectively learned something that she knew would shock everyone in S.P.D. Headquarters when they found out.


	18. Forsaken

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"FORSAKEN"**

'The shadow of death has come for me.'

He could feel his soul drifting, sliding from his body. He had never imagined his last moments would be anything like this. He had never imagined that his last year would be anything like this. But, death was near. It was upon him. He had tried his best to live a life of honor and compassion. He had saved lives and watched lives lost before his eyes. His own would be the last.

On his final day, deep down, he knew that he would either save his own life or watch it slip through his fingers. He didn't know where his soul would rest at the end of this day. But, he knew that he would live and die by his own actions. His sins might haunt him for an eternity, but he was determined to make one last effort. It would be a last ditch effort, but he knew that it might be the only hope for his soul to find peace.

The only question left for Felix was whether his soul would ascend to salvation or descend to hell. It was a question he would never be able to answer on his own. But, it was a question that would be answered by the end of this day. When the darkness of space greeted him that morning, however, he had no idea it would indeed be his last.

* * *

Felix stared through the large observation window in his laboratory. He always felt uncomfortable when Charlie would drag him over to the lab on the other side of the glass. Whether he liked it or not, this place had become his home. But now, he would give anything to be over in that other laboratory instead of in his current location. His eyes locked onto the small black box sitting on the top shelf of the far wall over there.

It was like a Pandora's box, begging to be opened once again. Inside was the precious treasure that Felix knew would absolve him of his sins. He had to get to that box and get it out of this monstrous fortress. It was a gift that the Rangers needed and he knew he was the only one who could let them know it was there.

Felix's catty sense of hearing kicked in. Someone was keying in their code to the locking mechanism on his door. Felix turned to his desk and glanced at the sharpithor lying there. He had made some additions to its design. His stolen tool would soon be in use. The doors to Felix's laboratory slid open and Charlie walked in. She noticed Felix leaning in the corner near the window.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Never. What do you want?" Felix asked.

"It appears that Omallix is planning to unleash Magnettoron today. Is he as powerful as you say he is?"

"He will be, once the final augmentation process is completed. I don't understand why Jintari wants it done in cycles this time," Felix wondered.

"Something about that fluid running low. He thinks that slowing the process will allow it to travel through Magnettoron's system more thoroughly," Charlie explained.

"Watch it, Charlie. You're starting to sound like a scientist."

"It pays to stay informed, especially on this base," Charlie smirked. "So, anything you want to inform me of?"

"I could use your opinion," Felix said, staring at her.

Charlie was taken aback a bit. Felix looked vulnerable in that moment. She was hoping another one of his depressed phases wasn't coming before Omallix's last monster project could be completed.

"You know me," Charlie said. "I never pass up the opportunity to tell you exactly how I feel."

A moment of silence passed between them in that laboratory, as Felix wondered if he was truly about to confide in Charlie.

"Do you think they hate me?"

Charlie looked confused. "Who?"

"Everyone down there, the Rangers, Cruger, all of Space Patrol Delta. Do you think they hate me for what I've done?"

"Oh, Felix. Don't get dramatic on me," Charlie said, annoyed.

Felix responded angrily. "Answer me. Honestly."

"They don't hate you. Unfortunately, they never could. As much as I hate to say it, the spirit of S.P.D. is a tough one to break and so is yours. They know that," Charlie said.

"Even after all I've done?"

"You haven't done anything more evil than anyone else around here."

"I cloned Cruger so that Omallix could take away his Shadow powers, I bonded Jack to the Omega morpher, which he can never remove without cutting his entire arm off, and not to mention all of these monsters I've helped make stronger. My grotesque resume kills me every time I think about it," Felix said, somberly. "They couldn't forgive me."

"But, they will," Charlie said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't beat yourself up about what you've done. You didn't have a choice and they know that too. Look, Magnettoron will be sent up shortly. You better get this place ready for the last augmentation."

Charlie walked towards the doors, which slid open as she approached. Felix watched her. She stood in the doorway and turned back to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I still hate you," Charlie said, smugly.

"That does make me feel a little better, actually."

Charlie chuckled as she walked off. As the doors slid closed behind her, Felix grabbed the sharpithor and sprinted over to the doors, falling to his knees as he got there. He aimed the sharpithor at a spot on the wall right next to the doors. The tool seemed to stick directly onto the wall when he placed it close enough. The energy he had siphoned off of Magnettoron worked perfectly. A small cord was hanging from the device. The cord led to a small blood pressure monitor in Felix's pocket. Felix wasn't a technical expert, but he had picked up a thing or two in his many years in S.P.D.. The metal plate he had attached to the device was now stuck firmly on the wall.

His excellent hearing came in handy, as he heard the locking mechanism on the other side of the door clicking. Felix knew that most locking mechanisms reset so that a specific code would have to be entered to unlock it again. This door was doing just that. Once he heard the click, Felix grabbed the small blood pressure monitor from his pocket and looked at it. The magnetically charged sharpithor did its job. It picked up the locking mechanism's reset and transmitted the data through the device and through the attached cord.

In Felix's hand, he held the blood pressure monitor and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then, the monitor lit up. The red numerical pattern was just what he needed. Felix now had the code to unlock those doors whenever he wanted. Felix smiled. His thoughts veered to that box next door. He was closer than ever. But now, he again needed to wait and prepare for the rest of his busy day.

* * *

Sydney Drew exited her room, still fluffing her hair a bit, making sure it looked perfect. She wasn't going far, but Syd prided herself on always looking her best. She crossed the Rec Room and headed for the doors to Bridge & Quinn's room. Bridge had asked to see her in there for some reason. Her curiosity might have been piqued if it wasn't Bridge. She had known him for years and not much more could surprise her, coming from him. She pressed the door chime and they slid open seconds later. Syd walked in and was a bit confused. Bridge was there inside, sitting on his bed, but Z and Quinn were also there. None of them looked happy.

"What's going on?"

"I thought we all needed to talk," Z spoke up.

"Oh. Are we waiting for Sky?"

Bridge stood up from his bed.

"No. This meeting is to discuss Sky," Bridge revealed.

"Guys," Syd started, but Z put a hand up.

"Just wait a minute, Syd. I think we all have some opinions that need to be voiced and if Sky were here, you know none of us would get a word in," she told her.

Syd nodded.

"I'm worried," Z said. "Sky's been practically unbearable."

"Yeah" Bridge chimed in. "I know I've been wrapped up in my own stuff dealing with my arm, but it's pretty obvious that Sky's got some problems."

"Some problems?" Quinn said, angrily. "He's gone off the deep end."

"Quinn, calm down," Syd said.

"I can't calm down," Quinn said, as he looked at all three of them. "Look, I know you guys don't know me that well, but I can't take this anymore. I became a Ranger to help stop Omallix, not to become Sky's whipping boy."

"It's an unfortunate situation," Syd tried to reason.

"Yeah, you're right. It's unfortunate that Sky can't put his personal feelings aside. It's hurting the team," Z explained.

"I agree, but I don't know what to do about it," Bridge said.

"We need to talk to Cruger," Quinn said.

"No," Syd said quickly. "Sky will come around. He just needs time."

"How much time?" Quinn asked, angrily. "I know you guys are all friends and I don't like going behind his back talking to you, because it will seem like I'm trying to turn you all against him, but I have to do something."

"We're a team," Syd said, trying to come up with something, but she hadn't been expecting this meeting. "We have to keep trying."

"Sky's not trying!" Quinn yelled. "I don't see how you can keep defending him, Syd. He berates me at every turn, calls my mother names. You saw what went down that day. You know he's out of line."

"I've told him that," Syd said. "I have. He's just—"

"Maybe he needs to hear it from someone with more authority!" Quinn said, as he stormed out angrily.

"I'll go after him," Bridge said, as he trotted after Quinn.

Left alone, Syd found herself on the verge of tears. Z put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I really didn't want Sky to know about us meeting like this," she told Syd.

Syd looked at her, brushing a tear from her eyes.

"You don't understand. It wouldn't have mattered if you told me. I'm just as scared as the rest of you are," Syd said, as she began to sob a bit. "I've never seen Sky like this and I'm afraid he's going to do something that he'll never be able to take back."

Z grabbed her into a hug. She sighed. Sky was never one of her favorite people, but his actions were having a ripple effect that was beginning to tear everyone apart.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the Delta Command Base, Kat Manx was front and center in her laboratory. She was standing next to a large computer screen. In front of her, Commander Silverback, Sky Tate and Jack Landors joined Supreme Commander Cruger. She had just revealed something major to them all.

"You're certain this is legit?" Silverback asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Kat said, smiling. "It's a genetic impossibility that this is a coincidence. It's like it was placed there blatantly, waiting for me to find it."

"So, Felix encoded a message into Dorothar's blood stream?" Cruger asked, confused.

"Exactly," Kat said. "When I analyzed the containment card, I got some strange readings. I took the findings to Dr. Sevarus and he helped me extract the strange DNA code. I deciphered the message and got this sequence of words, which I believe came from Felix."

Kat pressed a button on the computer screen at her side and the words popped up on the screen. She read them aloud, as the four males in the room all moved a bit closer to get a better look.

"S.P.D...Message...Omallix...Monsters...Only...One...Left... Communication...Difficult...Trying...Harder...Magnettoron...Next... Augmented...Stronger...Message...With...Him...Too...Felix."

"Wow," Jack said. "If that's for real, Felix is good."

"From what I've been able to piece together, it seems that Omallix has indeed found a way to make his monsters stronger, as we suspected. But, Felix did manage to tell us one vital piece of information," Kat said.

"There's only one left," Cruger spoke.

Kat nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is pretty darned good news," Silverback, said sarcastically. "I guess I won't tar and feather that doc when we get him back, after all."

"This is not time for jokes," Sky said.

He had been silent for the entire meeting. Silverback walked a bit closer to him, but Cruger and Jack were standing between the two.

"Cadet Tate, I've had just about enough of your mouth," Silverback yelled. "And so has everyone else."

Sky glared at him.

"Gentlemen," Kat spoke up, trying to get everyone's attention. "If we can all remain focused for a bit longer, there's more."

They all glanced over at Kat, as she walked to her computer terminal and picked up two disks, holding them up for the men to see.

"I finished going over Nathan Tate's log entries," Kat said.

"Oh, here we go again," Silverback sighed.

Sky began to move towards his commanding officer, but Jack restrained him. Cruger let out a low growl focused directly at Silverback.

"Everyone, calm down!" Cruger yelled. "No one speaks!"

Silverback and Sky both regained their composure, as Jack let out a deep breath. Cruger shot him a glance too. Jack stiffened up. Cruger then glanced back at Kat.

"Kat, what did you find?"

"Well, I listened to the entirety of both disks and if you thought Felix's DNA message was a surprise, you're not going to believe what Nathan Tate told me," Kat said.

Kat inserted the second disk into its appropriate slot in her computer. The image was then displayed on the large computer screen for the others. The image of Nathan Tate appeared before them. Sky lowered his head and stared at the floor, refusing to look up at his father. Kat had set the disks to start playing at the most pivotal point. She started the playback. In one moment, Nathan Tate was alive on screen, clipboard in hand, talking about his latest case at the time.

'This Omallix character is pretty tough to catch, but I think I may have found something out that may help me lure him right into our hands," Nathan stated. "Turns out, that his little sidekick is the one I should have been investigating all this time. Omallix seems to get stronger every time I encounter him. I kept trying to figure out why. Then, I did some research on Jintari. He's a clever one. I contacted the authorities on his home planet, Shimitar. He was exiled from the planet for his deadly weapons creations."

Kat and the others listened intently, as Nathan continued.

"But, I found a woman doctor there who told me an interesting story about a childhood friend of Jintari's who had been helping him with creating some kind of invisible grenades. He was hurt pretty badly. Jintari never told anyone. He tried to create some sort of metallic exoskeleton to pull his bones back together. His friend died," Nathan said. "That's when a light bulb went off in my head. I described Omallix's look to her and she told me that it was the same design."

Jack put a hand up, causing Kat to pause the recording.

"So, wait. Jintari created Omallix?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"It appears that Jintari was the one that brought Omallix to his current form. However, there's more to it," Kat said, as she restarted the recording.

Sky lowered his head again, but he couldn't ignore his father's voice invading his ears.

"Omallix isn't a robot," Nathan Tate continued. "I brought this little gem of information up when I confronted him the next time. That's actually how I finally captured Jintari. The little weasel wasn't as fast as his big buddy. I warned Omallix to give it up, but I knew he wouldn't. But, once I had Jintari in custody, I knew I could break him. He's smart but not too resilient. He cracked under the pressure and told me about how he found Omallix in an alley right here in Newtech City about five years ago. He was half-dead. He had apparently picked a fight with the wrong people. Jintari took him into the sewers near there and nursed him back to health, repairing his damage by adding the robotic armor."

Cruger let out a low growl. Next to him Silverback just stared.

"I went to the alleyway and it was near a clinic. I guess Omallix was too hurt to make it inside. I figured they wouldn't have been able to help him anyway. Clinics back then weren't equipped to deal with aliens in such bad shape. While I was there, I also discovered that they had been missing a huge supply of blood...human blood."

Kat took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. Cruger's eyes narrowed. Jack & Silverback still watched closely and Sky's eyes were still planted on the floor, but he was listening, even harder than the others knew.

"So, I went back to Jintari. He told me everything, about how he stole the blood from the clinic and he used it to help Omallix live," Nathan said, as he shook his head, unbelieving. "All this time, I've been chasing a criminal from another planet and he's not from another planet."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized what Nathan was getting at. Sky's head rose as well, as they heard Nathan Tate reveal it all.

"Omallix is human," Nathan exclaimed. "Next time I meet him face-to-face, I've got a feeling this piece of information is gonna be all the distraction I need to bring him in."

They all watched as Nathan hit a button on his keyboard, causing the screen to go black. Kat let out a deep sigh, as she turned to face the others in her laboratory.

"I don't believe it," Jack said, as he looked surprised.

"Omallix is human," Cruger said the words, but not even he could believe it was true.

"It's true. Mitchell Hospital reported a major theft a day or so after Omallix and the others escaped containment here," Kat said. "D-Squad had been investigating with no luck on the culprits. I have a feeling we now know who they are."

In that minute, everything had changed.

* * *

The A.F. Rawlings Research Center was full of laboratories. Some were devoted to biology and others to technology. The largest of those laboratories was now in the hands of an evil mind. The green alien scientist, Jintari, scurried around the laboratory, grabbing the two of the last three large silver canisters from the drawer beneath his desk. He sat them near his computer terminal, as the doors on the lower level slid open and Charlie walked in. Jintari glanced over the balcony, as Charlie made her way up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jintari asked, confused.

"I was just about to go check on Felix to make sure everything was set for Magnettoron's procedure. I wanted to stop in and see if you were ready on this end," Charlie said, as she looked around.

Jintari walked back over to his desk, pushing the canisters a bit farther away from his computer console. He began typing in some commands on the computer.

"My scanners indicate that Magnettoron is not in Felix's laboratory yet," Jintari said, as Charlie walked over closer to the table.

Her eyes rested on the two canisters. Then, she turned to Jintari.

"I don't want Felix having too much exposure to him before the augmentation begins," Charlie said. "I think keeping Felix alone is a good thing."

"That surprises me," Jintari said.

"Why?"

"You seem to spend a lot of time in there with him yourself."

"It's my job to keep Felix working," Charlie said. "That requires taking a hands-on approach."

"I just hope you aren't getting attached," Jintari said, annoyed.

"Don't worry. When the time comes and Felix needs to be eliminated, I'll get it done," Charlie said.

Jintari gave her a glance, as she picked up one of the silver canisters, which he quickly grabbed away from her.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's highly concentrated and we only have one more canister after these two," Jintari said. "I would appreciate you keeping your hands off or I might be forced to use you to replenish the supply."

"Me? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Jintari said, keeping his bloody secret. "Just go make sure Felix is ready. Omallix wants Magnettoron to be dispatched before the day is over."

Charlie exited the two-story room and headed for Felix's laboratory, but her mind was still in there with Jintari. What did he mean about the fluid in those canisters? How could she replenish anything in there? As she walked, Charlie thought back to Oartha & Dorothar's operations. She remembered seeing the red liquid fill the augmentation needle before piercing them.

"Red liquid?" Charlie thought out loud. Could it be? "No. It couldn't be."

She shook her head and continued on her way. Meanwhile, the abducted doctor she was on her way to see was busy with his own project. Felix was on his knees once again, near the doorway. The blood pressure monitor in his hand was now on the wall. He had attached it, using more of the magnetic energy he stole from Magnettoron's body. He put it right between the banana-shaped sharpithor. He grabbed a scanner from his pocket and ran it along the side of the small monitor. He had a feeling it was going to work. He began to press the code for the doors. Just as his finger was about to press in the last number, his extremely sensitive hearing kicked in. Footsteps were approaching. Felix scrambled to pull the sharpithor and monitor off of the wall. It took all of his strength, given the magnetic power he had used to attach them.

Felix finally broke them free and stuffed the components into a cabinet underneath his desk, just as the doors slid open and Charlie entered. Noticing he seemed a bit out of breath, Charlie walked closer to his desk.

"What are you up to, Felix?"

"Nothing. I just finished setting up everything. As you can see, the restraints on the examination bed are in place. My scanners are all ready for Magnettoron. You can tell Omallix that his horrible plan can go ahead," Felix explained, covering quickly.

"I'm surprised you're this calm," Charlie said. "You know Magnettoron's the last monster in Omallix's army."

"Yes. So?"

"Well, logic would lead me to believe that your worth to Omallix is dwindling by the hour now. Once Magnettoron's injected, that'll be it," Charlie said.

"I'm well aware of the situation. Thank you, Charlie," Felix said, blankly.

Charlie sighed. Her attempts to poke at Felix weren't working and they weren't allowing her to take her mind off her last interaction with Jintari. She was still curious.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie spoke to Felix.

"I guess so. You did let me vent earlier," Felix said, sighing.

"In your medical opinion, is it possible to mix one person's blood with another?"

"Normally, I would say no," Felix said. "But, in this day and age, just about anything's possible. Why?"

"I'm curious, thinking about humans. I've been away from them for so long," Charlie said.

"Well, it would have to be somehow genetically modified to skew the blood types to make them compatible without killing the person using the new blood. I'd imagine it could be done. I know I wouldn't want to be responsible for the consequences, though. It would probably do all sorts of strange things to their body's systems," Felix said. "Who knows what might happen to someone who was given modified blood that didn't belong to them."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Who knows?"

* * *

"Omallix is human!" Z yelled.

"I know," Jack said. "I was just as surprised as you guys are."

Inside the Rec Room, Jack had just told Bridge, Syd, Quinn and Z all about what happened in the earlier meeting in Kat's lab. They were floored.

"This is huge," Bridge said. "I can't believe it."

"I know the feeling," Syd chimed in.

"So, does that change the rules of war?" Z asked Jack.

"I don't think so," Jack said. "Cruger says we go on, just like before. Omallix made the first strike. We bring him in, just like any other criminal."

"We have to be careful, though," Syd said. "We're always walking a thin line with human criminals."

"Well, just like most of A-Squad," Z said, smirking. "Omallix is going away for a long time, once we get our hands on him, human or not human."

The others all nodded in agreement with her, as Sky strolled into the Rec Room and walked right to his room. If Syd hadn't been facing in that direction, she would have missed him. Jack had told them about Nathan's logs. She knew it had to be hard on Sky hearing & seeing his father again. She started to walk over to his door when Quinn passed her, heading that way himself. Syd took a deep breath, as she saw Quinn enter. Z put a hand on her shoulder. Jack & Bridge exchanged troubled glances on their own. All four of them knew nothing good was going to come from this.

"What do you want?" Sky asked, seeing the doors to his room slide closed behind Quinn.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Get out."

"Sky, you have to talk to me sooner or later," Quinn said, looking extremely troubled.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't get you!" Quinn yelled. "You act like all of this is my fault, when it's not. I had no hand in who my parents were and neither did you."

Sky stared fiercely at Quinn. His face almost matched his the red on his uniform.

"So, tell me Sky," Quinn shouted. "How can I make this better? What can I do?"

"Resign from B-Squad," Sky said, frankly.

"No," Quinn said. "I'm not gonna do that. I agreed to become the Green Ranger to stop Omallix. After everything he's done, after everything we've been through, you'd really be okay with that?"

"Yes."

"So, you're willing to sacrifice the team just so you don't have to look at me and look at your father's mistake?"

Sky was fuming. He walked closer to Quinn, who could tell he was breathing harder. Quinn, however, didn't back down.

"You may feel comfortable with weakening this team, but I don't. I lost a teammate to Omallix already and I'm not gonna help lose another one," Quinn said. "Don't you see we're in the same boat?"

"You and me, we're nothing alike," Sky said. "We never will be."

"Good," Quinn said loudly, as he stared into Sky's eyes. "Because I never want to be like you. Walking around with all this bitterness and hatred, that would destroy me. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Quinn turned away from Sky, as the doors to his room slid open. He stormed out, just as Syd was coming that way. The two almost bumped into one another. Syd came in, locking eyes with Sky for a second, before he turned his back on her. The doors slid closed behind her.

"So, I didn't see any smoke coming through the door. I guess that went okay, then?" she asked.

"It's never gonna be okay," Sky said.

Syd saw his head lower. She knew he was struggling to hard to fight his emotions.

"Sky, maybe you should talk to a counselor, or someone who can help you deal with this."

"I don't want to deal with this!" Sky said, as he turned, yelling at her. "It kills me every time I think about it."

"But, you can't go on like this," Syd said, desperately. "Look at you."

"I can't do that either," Sky said, as he sniffled, holding back his emotions. "Because, every time I look in the mirror, all I see is him. It's the one thing I pray that I never see, but it's always there."

Syd sighed, as she walked closer to him, putting her hand on his back.

"Sky, it's okay," she said.

Sky turned to face her quickly, causing her hand to let him go.

"No, it's not okay. Look at me, look at us!"

"What are you talking about?" Syd looked confused.

"I'm more like my father than I could ever have imagined. What he did, I'm doing it right now!"

"Sky, you're not making any sense."

"You and me! It's just like him and her," Sky said, still fuming.

"No, it's not!" Syd said, sternly, making sure she was looking into his eyes, but he tried not to let her. "Sky, this is not the same thing."

"Yes, it is! It's wrong, just like he was wrong. I can't do this. I can't be like him. Don't you understand that?" Sky yelled.

"Sky—"

"No! Stop it! I'm not doing this anymore, Syd. I told you, I'll never be like him," a tear fell from Sky's eye as he yelled those words to her.

"Sky, please don't do this right now. Please," Syd said, sobbing herself.

"I can't be with you. It's just another reminder and it hurts too much," Sky said, as he tried to regain his composure.

"You're gonna push everyone away and it's gonna hurt you more than you feel right now. You don't want to do that," Syd said, through her tears.

Sky stared off at the far wall, refusing to look at her and then he exited, leaving her behind once again.

* * *

To the naked eye, it appeared that Sky was walking at a normal, steady pace. But, inside he was running. He was running from his past and his present all at the same time. But, for Sky, there was no where to run and his future was rapidly descending into darkness, which he wasn't sure he wanted to escape. He turned a corner and was greeted with a familiar face. Sky promptly turned and tried to walk in the opposite direction, but that familiar face wasn't going to let him.

"Tate!" Silverback yelled.

Sky stopped in his tracks and turned around, saluting his commanding officer.

"Yes sir?" Sky said the words, but he didn't sound cordial or even respectful. His words were full of spite.

"B-Squad's next training session starts in an hour. I hope you're not going far," Silverback said, as he eyed Tate up and down, as if he were sizing him up.

"No, sir."

"I assume all of B-Squad will be there on the simulator?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Sky said, giving Silverback a confused glance that also conveyed his annoyance.

"You tell me," Silverback said.

"I'm sure they'll be there, sir," Sky said finally, as he started to walk away.

"Hey!" Silverback yelled. "Did I dismiss you?"

Sky stopped in his tracks, with his back still turned to Silverback. Sky took a deep breath and shook his head and walked back to his commanding officer, staring him right in the eye.

"You got something you want to say to me, Tate?"

"You have no idea," Sky said.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out from down the corridor.

Both of them turned to see Supreme Commander Cruger walking in their direction. Sky and Silverback both saluted Cruger.

"I hope I didn't walk in on what I thought I walked in on," Cruger said. "Because it looked to me like S.P.D.'s Commander and B-Squad's leader were about to come to blows!"

"No, sir," Sky said quickly, as Silverback eyed him, before turning back to Cruger.

"No, sir," Silverback added.

"Good. The next time you two decide to play this game, I suggest you do it behind closed doors, not out here in the hallway," Cruger said. "As a matter of fact, why don't you save it until after Omallix has been captured and this war is over! If you can't do that, I will be forced to replace both of you and don't think I won't do it, war or no war. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sky yelled quickly.

"Yes, sir," Silverback said, seconds later.

"Dismissed," Cruger said. "Both of you."

Sky and Silverback walked off in different directions. Cruger sighed to himself, knowing that this wasn't working. Something had to be done. But, he was running short on time to do anything here on Earth.

* * *

Up in space, Cartiron watched his last battle play out all over again. He had watched the battle scene on the throne room's main viewscreen twice now. Cartiron didn't like what he saw. Cartiron watched as he fell to the ground from the Omega Ranger's fist attack. Cartiron stormed over to Jintari's control station and slammed his fist on it, causing the video to stop playing and disappear.

Omallix entered the throne room, quietly, having seen the end of the replay. His footsteps got a little louder, as he walked further in, drawing Cartiron's attention. The Dark Hellion stiffened himself a little, trying to show no signs of anger to his master.

"Cartiron, is there a problem?"

"My battle with the Omega Ranger, it plagues me," Cartiron said, through his fangs.

"He obviously blames you for the fire that killed his little friend," Omallix said, in his dark, devious tone. "Humans can be complicated creatures, Cartiron. Vendettas are how they deal with loss."

"It is a vendetta that I would not mind relieving him of," Cartiron said, angrily.

"You will have your chance. You can be sure of that," Omallix said. "But, be patient. Let young Jack suffer a little longer."

Cartiron nodded, before stomping out of the throne room. Jintari scurried in, as if on cue. He took a position, standing next to Omallix.

"That was...interesting," he said, having obviously been listening in. "You gave him a rather unique perspective. I hope he takes your advice to heart."

"He will," Omallix responded. "He obeys."

"He should. No one knows more about vendettas than you do, my master," Jintari said, slyly.

"I guess they truly are a human response," Omallix said, before walking off.

* * *

Sky stormed back to his room. Part of him wanted to completely leave the base. That might have been the only way for him to escape everyone he wanted to. It was too late now anyway. Training would be starting soon. The doors slid closed behind him, before he even noticed that there was someone inside already.

"Jack," Sky said, seeing his visitor.

"I like what you've done with the place," Jack said, as he looked around.

"You came here to talk about the decor?" Sky said, sarcastically.

"That's part of it," Jack said, smiling. "You know, I have a lot of memories of being in this room. Long days, long nights. It can be tough being the Red Ranger. Sometimes a single room can be a perk and sometimes it can be the loneliest place in the world. You know what I mean?"

"Actually, Jack, I don't know what you're getting at."

"I'm just sayin' I'm here if you wanna talk. I've been there," Jack said.

"You know, somehow, Jack, I don't think this is the same situation," Sky said, sighing.

"You're right. It's not," Jack said, seriously, sensing there was no other way to talk to Sky right now. "Omallix is worse than Gruumm, I'll give you that. He's probably even worse because he's human. But, my experience as Red Ranger taught me a lot."

"You wanna be Red Ranger again, Jack?" Sky said, annoyed. "Huh? Is that what you're here for? You wanna be leader?"

"I wouldn't take that spot for a million bucks," Jack said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just tryin' to help and whether you want to admit it or not, you need help, Sky. No one can go through what you've been through alone. Stop being such a jackass and let us help you."

"You can't help me. None of you can help me deal with this," Sky said, angrily.

"I could tell that from the way Syd was crying when she left out of here earlier and the way Quinn went storming out. Sky, we're not the enemy. Omallix is. Just remember that. See you on the simulator," Jack said, as he left.

Sky watched Jack leave. He took a deep breath and walked over to a small mirror on his desk. He picked it up and looked at his reflection. He still didn't like what he saw. But for the first time in over a week, he didn't know if that was because he looked too much like his father, or because he looked too much like himself.

* * *

Inside his laboratory, Felix held a large needle. Magnettoron was sedated at bit. Felix thought it best to do this when the monster wasn't paying attention. He slowly injected Magnettoron with the needle.

"Good luck," Felix said to himself. "I hope this message reaches the Rangers."

All finished with his own injection, Felix checked Magnettoron's vitals, just to make sure he didn't have any reaction to the gene sequencing that Felix added with his encoded message. Felix smiled. It was another success. He walked over to the observation window in his lab and looked at the black box on the top shelf next door. Felix sighed.

"If I fail, at least they will know what's inside," he said aloud, as he glanced back at Magnettoron. "If they can contain you."

The doors to his laboratory slid open and Charlie walked in. She glanced at Magnettoron, then glared at Felix.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's asleep. I told you that adding all of that extra fluid could make him groggy at first, just like Dorothar," Felix lied.

"Well, he better be up soon," Charlie said. "Omallix is growing impatient."

"Aren't we all?" Felix said, under his breath, thinking about his own escape plans.

Charlie walked closer, eyeing him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Like you said, with Magnettoron out there fighting the Rangers, my worth to this ragtag group of terrorists has diminished. I can't say I'm too upset about that," Felix said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he's ready to go within the hour."

Charlie exited the laboratory. As she walked away from the doors, she got the strangest feeling that Felix wasn't talking about nothing. She didn't know what he was up to, but she was sure it was something.

* * *

Inside the S.P.D. training simulator, Commander Silverback slowly walked in front of each of the B-Squad Rangers, who were morphed and ready for action. All of them donned their S.W.A.T. gear, with the exception of Jack in his Omega Ranger suit. Silverback was holding a small plastic remote.

"This is one of the biggest tests you will ever be faced with inside these walls," Silverback explained. "Remember, this is your city. You are the ones charged with protecting it. The danger has arrived and all hell has broken loose. In this program, the only thing standing between Newtech City and destruction is the Power Rangers."

He paused an extra few seconds in front of the Red Ranger. He leaned in close to Sky.

"Let's hope you can handle it," Silverback said, in an even tone.

Unlike most of his inflections, he didn't yell that phrase.

"Rangers ready?" Sky yelled out.

The other five members of B-Squad drew their Delta Enforcers. Jack raised his morpher arm in response.

"Ready!" they all yelled.

"Good," Silverback said. "I suggest you work together. It may be the only way to survive."

Silverback turned his back on the Rangers and headed for the doors. As they slid open, he turned to look back at them and raised the remote control in his hand, aiming straight at the cadets.

"Simulation starts...now!"

Silverback pressed the button on the remote and stepped out of the room. As the doors slid closed behind him, the white barren interior of the simulator was replaced with the smoking, tarnished view of downtown Newtech City. The Rangers all took in their surroundings. Sirens were blaring, buildings were burning and a black ashy smoke filled the air around them.

"What's happening?" Z yelled from beneath her helmet.

"It was some kind of attack," Bridge yelled to her.

"Spread out," Sky yelled. "Whoever it was may still be around."

"Shouldn't we go in teams?" Jack yelled to him.

It was hard for any of them to hear over the sounds of the city's emergency sirens. The flying helicopters and explosions in the distance didn't help matters either.

"We'll cover more ground alone," Sky yelled back.

"I agree with Jack," Z yelled. "We don't know what's going on. It's better if we stick together!"

"Yeah," Bridge chimed in.

Syd and Quinn were both noticeably silent.

"Fine!" Sky yelled, as he pointing north. "I'm going this way!"

"I'll go with Quinn," Syd yelled, catching the Red Ranger off-guard.

The Green Ranger nodded and the two rushed off towards the east.

"You and me?" Jack yelled to Z.

"Definitely," Z said, after glancing at Sky.

She followed the Omega Ranger as he headed south. The Blue Ranger walked a little closer to their leader.

"Uh, I guess that leaves you and me," Bridge said to him.

Sky sighed. "Let's go!"

The two Rangers ran off in a northerly direction, into the abyss of chaos that surrounded them all.

* * *

Commander Cruger sighed, as he walked with Kat in the corridor. She could tell he was clearly unhappy with what was about to happen.

"Having second thoughts about leaving, sir?"

"I've had third and fourth thoughts about it, Kat. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice. Galaxy Command needs the Supreme Commander," Cruger responded.

"We all do," Kat said.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You seem to be in better spirits."

"Well, someone managed to give me a swift kick in the rear," Kat smiled at him. "It helped."

"Good. I wish I could say the same with Silverback," Cruger said.

"I'm not sure if I have any advice on that front."

"I just hope he doesn't do something rash," Cruger said, glancing at Kat.

"Well, I wish I could keep a closer eye on him, but I've got my hands full," she said with a smile, as they turned a corner.

"Oh really?"

"You were right. I have so many ideas of things that could help the Rangers, now more than ever," Kat said.

"Anything you'd care to share?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be receiving clearance requests very soon. I'm sure of it," Kat said.

"I can't wait," Cruger said, as he sighed.

They reached the escalators and he stopped, turning to Kat.

"But, there's one project that I want you to put aside for now," Cruger said.

"What's that, sir?"

"My patrol morpher. It doesn't look like I'll be needing it."

Kat sighed. "Sir, I wish—"

"I know," Cruger cut her off. "It doesn't matter now. Your top priority is getting the Rangers in a position to win this battle. Not only do they have to beat Magnettoron, whenever he shows up, they have to be ready for Cartiron and Omallix. Both of them are still out there."

"Charlie too," Kat added. "I know. Doggie, I promise you the Rangers will win this war if I have anything to say about it."

"I know you'll have a lot to say," Cruger responded. "And, I can't wait to hear it."

"Thank you, sir," Kat said.

Kat stayed where she was, as Cruger descended the escalators, headed for his shuttle, which she could see waiting for him. Kat watched him board the craft and then walked away.

Inside the shuttle, Cruger joined his pilot in the cockpit. He glanced out the window, as the craft lifted into the air and exited the Delta Command Base. As they ascended towards the atmosphere of space, Cruger noticed a beeping sound coming from the control console.

"What is that?"

His pilot, Officer Lucas, checked his instruments.

"Oh, it looks like we've picked up an alert from within Headquarters. We're still so close."

"What kind of alert?"

"I can't be sure, but it's definitely an emergency alarm...a monster attack maybe?" Officer Lewis guessed. "Should we turn around, sir?"

Cruger thought long and hard. It was a question he had already posed to himself the moment he heard the alert. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few tense moments passed.

"No," Cruger said, finally. "We have to get back to Galaxy Command. The only ones that can handle that emergency are the Power Rangers."

Officer Lucas nodded, as he kept the shuttle on course and it headed out into space. Cruger took a seat. He hadn't felt this way in almost two years. He resigned himself to the fact that he was not a Power Ranger, not anymore. He just hoped that he had left them in the proper hands.

* * *

"Commander, I believe it's Magnettoron," Ghiren yelled from his tracking station.

"Give me a visual!" Silverback yelled.

The Command Center was bustling with activity at the moment, since a duty shift change had just taken place. Silverback stood at the main console in the center of the room, as Sophie ran over, keying in some commands at the main station, which caused a holographic projection to pop up, showing Magnettoron attacking innocent people in a downtown outdoor cafe. Silverback and Sophie watched as he used his magnetic power to grab a chair from several feet away. He used it to throw at fleeing people.

"Oh no," Sophie said.

"Should I alert the Rangers?" Niyako called out from the communications station.

A few seconds passed, as Sophie stared at Silverback, wondering about his hesitation.

"The Rangers are in the middle of a training session," Silverback said.

"I'm sure their sessions have been interrupted before," Sophie said. "There's a monster attacking."

"Yes, and we don't know anymore than that, do we?" Silverback said, as he looked at her.

At his feet, even Murphy was puzzled, as he let out a whimper. A glowing red question mark appeared on his faceplate. Silverback saw it and sighed, as he headed for the doors.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Sophie asked.

"I'm going to go out there to assess the situation," Silverback said.

All heads turned to face him. In that moment, everyone was caught off-guard. They all stared at their commanding officer.

"Sir?" Sophie was the only one who spoke.

"Niyako, the Rangers are not to be disturbed in their training session," Silverback ordered.

The floating female creature was taken aback by the order. She had known Silverback for a while and this was strange, even for him.

"Yes, sir," She said, as her voice conveyed a sense of uneasiness, something that no one was used to hearing in her confident friendly tone over the intercoms.

"But sir, if that monster is augmented like the others, you won't stand a chance confronting him," Sophie spoke up again.

"Conversation's over!" Silverback said. "The Rangers will join me when they've finished their simulation. Ghiren, patch the exact coordinates through to a patrol jeep."

"Yes, Commander," Ghiren responded.

Before Sophie could object again, Silverback was gone. She gave a shocked sigh. On the floor near her position, Murphy lowered his head. Sophie turned to Ghiren.

"Is Supreme Commander Cruger still here?" she called out.

Ghiren turned from his station, after keying in a few commands.

"No. His shuttle already left," Ghiren responded.

Sophie knew she wasn't in a position to do much. She wasn't an officer. She wasn't a cadet. She just worked here and that frustrated her. She didn't know Silverback, but even her robotic fingers trembled a bit at the thought of what he was willingly walking into without backup. She had to do something. There was only one person she knew she could call.

* * *

"I can't see a thing," Jack yelled to his partner.

"Then, stay close," Z responded, as she turned up the sensors on her helmet's S.W.A.T. scanners.

She could pick up anything moving within fifty feet of them. She continued on, with her Delta Enforcer drawn. Jack was right behind her, as they advanced down the smoky street.

"I still wonder what could have done all this damage," Z said aloud.

An emergency helicopter flew over their heads. It was flying low and they instinctively lowered their heads a little bit, even though it was nowhere near the ground. They watched the helicopter fly into the thick smoky distance.

"Z, do you feel that?" Jack asked.

The ground was shaking a bit. Then, Jack realized that it wasn't shaking constantly. It was almost like something was hitting the pavement. It was heavy, large. Jack had a bad feeling, as a blanket of silence seemed to come over the area. Jack noticed he didn't hear the helicopter anymore.

"Oh no," Jack muttered, as Z turned to look at him.

"What?"

Jack grabbed Z into his arms and dove out of the way, as the helicopter came crashing through the smoke, right at them. He held tight to the Yellow Ranger, as they jumped out of the way of the crashing copter. As it collided with the pavement, Jack knew something had hit it...hard. The stomping sound got louder. It wasn't something falling on the ground. It was something walking on it!

"It's huge!" Z said.

She finally got a reading, as it got closer. "I mean it's not big enough to be a zord, but it's still bigger than us, probably fifteen feet high."

"Not good," was all Jack could think to say.

On the southern side of the disaster, the Red and Blue Rangers were walking carefully, searching for signs of life. They kept their distance from each other, walking on separate sides of the street to cover more ground.

"Do you hear that?" Bridge called out.

"What?"

"The eerie silence," Bridge said, as he looked around.

His S.W.A.T. scanners weren't picking up anything, until he heard a faint cry in the distance. Bridge stopped and focused in on that direction. There was a child, crouching low in an alleyway up ahead.

"I've got something," Bridge yelled. "It's a kid."

The Blue Ranger took off running. Sky began to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he saw Bridge turn and run into the alleyway, between two buildings. His brain was suddenly invaded with the voice of his father...

_"Silas Jacobs was a great man and a great Blue Ranger. He was a true friend."_

Sky started running. His father's voice wouldn't stop echoing in his head.

_"He took a chance to save that little girl and he didn't make it."_

The Red Ranger finally reached the alleyway, but he was still across the street. He looked into the alleyway and saw his Blue Ranger kneeling on the ground, helping up a little red-haired girl. His S.W.A.T. scanners picked up something. Sky looked a little further up and noticed that one of the buildings was about to crumble. The debris started to fall.

"No. Bridge!" Sky yelled as loud as he could.

The Blue Ranger looked up and saw the falling brick and concrete. He scooped the child into his arms, as Sky drew his Delta Enforcer and ran into the street to get a closer shot. He fired his weapon at the falling debris, torturing the falling pieces with the lasers. By the time they fell on top of the Blue Ranger, they were virtually ashes. Bridge ran out of the alleyway, still clutching the girl. He put her down, as he looked up at Sky.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bridge said, as he knelt down to talk to the girl. "What about you?"

She simply nodded and disappeared into thin air. Bridge & Sky exchanged curious looks.

"Does that mean mission accomplished?" Bridge wondered aloud.

"No," Sky said, as he looked around. "The program's still going. There's more to it than that."

Then, they both heard one of the scariest sounds anyone on B-Squad could hear - Syd's scream. The Blue & Red Rangers both looked at each other for only a second before sprinting off towards the sound.

* * *

Downtown in the real Newtech City, Magnettoron was having a ball. He used his enhanced magnetic powers to pull a steel post straight out of the ground and into his hands. He had several chairs set up near him and he proceeded to use the steel post as a bat, hitting the chairs into nearby cars, including those with cowering people inside.

The sounds of approaching sirens caught his attention. He had one chair left. As the S.P.D. patrol jeep got closer, he noticed that there was no colored superhero behind the wheel. It looked like a gorilla of some kind. Magnettoron used the steel post in his hands to swat the last metal chair right at the vehicle, as Silverback swerved it to a stop, just as the chair crashed into the windshield. Silverback stood up on the driver's seat, examining the damage, as Magnettoron walked closer.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," Silverback said. "Good thing for you, I don't like nice!"

Silverback grabbed the small S.P.D.-issue laser pistol from the glove box of the jeep and started firing. Magnettoron managed to dodge each of the laser beams. He extended his hand, causing the entire jeep to begin to shake, as it started moving a bit towards the monster. The laser pistol on Silverback's hand, however, didn't take that long. It flew from his grasp and landing right in Magnettoron's hand. He crushed it.

"Is that bad enough for you?" Magnettoron asked, in his evil tone.

Silverback let out a loud simian battle cry and swiftly used his leg strength to flip from the jeep into the air, over Magnettoron. His feet hopped off Magnettoron's shoulders, causing the monster to stagger a bit. Silverback landed behind him and scored a swift kick, that sent the monster stumbling forward.

Inside the Command Center, Sophie watched the holographic projection closely. Silverback had some moves, but she knew there was no way he was going to actually beat the monster. The doors to the Command Center slid open and Kat Manx stormed over to where Sophie was standing.

"What's going on?"

"Commander Silverback went after Magnettoron on his own!"

"What?" Kat looked utterly confused as she peeked at the holographic image of the fight.

Magnettoron had Silverback in his hands and tossed him into a table at the outdoor cafe.

"Oh no," Kat said.

"Now, you see why I called you," Sophie explained. "He ordered us not to disturb the Rangers on the simulator."

"Why would he do that?" Kat wondered, frowning. "Our commander's gonna get himself killed."

"Unless we can do something," Sophie added, as she thought as hard as she could.

Kat's eyes veered to something else. It was something that might help. She smiled.

"Sophie, I can't tell you to disobey Silverback's order," Kat said. "But, he's not going to make it if the Rangers don't help him. However, I may have an idea to help combat Magnettoron."

Sophie looked interested, as Kat was staring at something on the floor.

"Here, Murphy," Kat said.

Murphy got to his feet and began backing away from Kat.

"Murphy?" Sophie asked.

"Murphy's just a nickname for M.U.R.P.H. – Multi Utility Robotic Patrol Hound," Kat said, sounding a bit excited. "I think it's time to add some utility."

Murphy went running out of the Command Center. Kat chased after him, but stopped for a second to look back at Sophie.

"I'll still need the Rangers to pull this off, Sophie!"

* * *

Inside the simulator, the Red and Blue Rangers ran as fast as they could towards the east side when they noticed two more Rangers running towards them.

"Jack, Z!" Bridge called out.

The four Rangers met up in front of a large building.

"You heard Syd?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Z said.

"That's not the only problem," Jack exclaimed. "There's something big and it's heading this way. We think it's what caused all the damage."

"Do you know what it is?" Bridge asked.

"We didn't get a good look at it," Z nodded negatively.

Syd's piercing scream was heard again in the distance.

"Syd!" Sky yelled.

"Syd!"

The four Rangers exchanged confused looks, as they realized the second call for Syd came from Quinn and it wasn't coming from the direction of Syd's voice, but from above, at the top of the building they were standing in front of.

"Why did they split up?" Jack wondered.

"We have to help Syd," Bridge said.

"I'll get Gray," Sky said, sternly. "You guys go find Syd. We'll catch up."

"No, way," Jack said. "There's no way you're going to Quinn by yourself. We don't know what happened, but you can't go gunning for him without the whole story."

"Fine!" Sky said. "We have to act now. Z will come with me. You and Bridge, find Syd!"

They all nodded together. The Blue and Omega Rangers went running in the direction of Syd's scream, as the Red and Yellow Rangers hustled into the building, making their way to the top floor. On the roof, they found Quinn at the edge, yelling.

"Syd!"

"Quinn!" Z yelled.

The Green Ranger turned, seeing the Red Ranger storming towards him.

"What happened to Syd?" Sky yelled.

"We heard something up here and came to investigate," Quinn said quickly, as Sky was approaching. "I turned my back for a second and she was gone."

He instinctively tried to back up, as Sky was coming towards him. His foot slipped and the Green Ranger fell backwards, over the edge.

"Quinn!" Z yelled, as she started running towards his spot.

Sky dove to the ground, extending his arm and grabbing a hold of Quinn's hand. Honestly, Quinn didn't expect to feel Sky's hand grabbing him, as he looked up. Through his S.W.A.T. visor, he could see that it was indeed the Red Ranger who caught him. He pulled the Green Ranger to safety, as Z joined them at the edge.

"Good job," she said.

"Sky—" Quinn started to speak.

"It's just a simulation," Sky said, quickly and seriously.

"Guys!"

The three turned, as they heard Bridge's yell coming from the other side of the rooftop. They all ran over in that direction. Z could feel that stomping sound from earlier as they got closer. Through the foggy smoke, they saw the Blue and Omega Rangers hovering in the air.

"We found Syd," Jack yelled, pointing several feet away, where they saw the Pink Ranger hovering as well.

"What's going on?" Quinn wondered.

As they got closer, the smoke began to clear and they saw it. The huge, massive beast had the Pink Ranger in one hand and the Blue and Omega Rangers trapped in the other hand. It was a dark, evil monster. The three Rangers on the rooftop drew their Delta Enforcers and aimed at the belly of the beast, just as it all disappeared. The monster, the rooftop, the smoke and fire, and the sounds of destruction were all gone, replaced by the white simulator room. The only thing that remained was the sound of the emergency alarms. They all looked around, as Sophie was standing at the doorway.

"Rangers, there's trouble!" she yelled. "Magnettoron's attacking and Commander Silverback went after him alone."

"What!" Sky exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The Rangers went running out of the simulator, before Sophie could even tell them about Kat's idea.

* * *

Silverback got to his feet, as a metal pole was coming at his head. He ducked again. The pole Magnettoron had been using as a spear pierced the window of the building behind Silverback.

"You missed!" the Red Ranger shouted.

Both creatures turned to see the arrival of the six B-Squad Rangers. They trotted over, flanking Silverback.

"Did you finish your simulation?" Silverback yelled.

"We'll talk about that later," Sky said. "Right now, we've got a monster to take down. Ready Rangers?"

"Ready!"

Within moments, though, they had more monsters to deal with. A swarm of robotic Fericks appeared out of nowhere, with blasters drawn. They all fired on the group of Rangers and their commander at once. All seven of the heroes rolled out of the way. Silverback landed near Sky.

"Looks like you got trouble," Silverback said. "Why don't you leave the big boy to me?"

Silverback went trotting off towards Magnettoron, who had started heading for a more populated part of the city. Sky got to his feet and grunted in frustration.

"Go!" Jack yelled to him. "We can take these creeps."

Sky nodded, as he ran off after Silverback. Aboard Omallix's base, Cartiron found himself once again watching a battle unfold. This one, however, was happening live and he had his eyes planted squarely on the Omega Ranger.

The other Rangers got to their feet, as the Fericks surrounded them. The five of them that could, drew their Delta Enforcers, firing at any of the robotic machines that got too close. Jack took the air, twisting the throttle on his morpher, while in mid-air.

"Omega morpher, electro mode!"

As he landed right in the center of a platoon of the creatures, he planted his glowing fist on the ground, causing a barrage of lightning energy to rise up and electrocute the six Fericks around him. The pieces of seared metal flew away from him, as if he were a fan, blowing dust away.

Nearby, the Pink and Yellow Rangers were firing in tandem at the approaching Fericks, blasting them as they got closer to the duo. A few feet away, the Blue Ranger shot a Ferick to pieces, just as two more crept up behind him, grabbing him by the arms. One of them grabbed at his weapon, but he kicked it away, just as the other Ferick swung at him, nailing his helmet. Bridge rolled to the ground, but still had his Delta Enforcer in hand and fired.

A few feet away, the Green Ranger flipped over a row of fireballs fired at him by the Fericks. In the air, as his body twisted, he locked onto the machines and shot at them in mid-air, destroying all four of the Fericks that had been firing at him.

The Red Ranger turned the corner and saw Silverback was once again in the hands of Magnettoron, who had lifted the simian creature over his head with both hands. He threw Silverback at Sky, who jumped over his falling commander. Silverback crashed to the ground and rolled onto his side, groaning.

"Good catch, Tate," he grunted.

He looked up, seeing the Red Ranger in the air, firing on Magnettoron with his Delta Enforcer drawn. Magnettoron dodged the first lasers and extended his hand, causing the metal weapon to slide right out of Sky's hands and into Magnettoron's. He turned the Delta Enforcer on the descending Red Ranger, firing at him.

"Ah!" Sky screamed, as he was lit up with a laser discharged from his own weapon.

The Red Ranger crashed to the ground in a flood of smoke and sparks, holding his chest, which took the damage. Silverback hobbled over to the fallen Red Ranger.

"I hope you've got a better plan than this!" Sky said to Silverback.

In the distance, Silverback heard barking. He looked down at Sky.

"Maybe I do!" Silverback said, as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

They both saw the approaching Murphy, sprinting as fast as his robotic body could carry him. He was headed towards Silverback. Sky's morpher sounded.

"This is Tate."

"Sky, has Murphy reached you yet?" Kat's voice called out from the device.

"He's almost here," Sky said, as Silverback pushed them both out of the way of Magnettoron, who fired again at them with his newly acquired Delta Enforcer.

The duo both crashed to the ground.

"Good!" Kat said. "He's bringing a treat."

Murphy came to a sliding halt in front of the two. Silverback patted him on the head, noticing something in his mouth. Murphy opened it and Sky saw a red version of Jack's Omega morpher.

"I've made a few upgrades to Murphy's circuitry," Kat said through the morpher. "Are you ready for the S.P.D. Battlizer Mark 2?"

"You know it," Sky said, as he strapped the morpher onto his wrist.

"I'll distract him!" Silverback yelled, as he hobbled off towards Magnettoron, getting his attention.

S.P.D.'s commander was a very agile creature. He managed to evade each of Magnettoron's attacks with the Delta Enforcer. Silverback hopped, jumped and flipped just quick enough to avoid being hit. Sky twisted the throttle on his new morpher.

"S.P.D. Battlizer, Power Up!"

At his side, Murphy began to surge with energy, as his body began to detach in parts that began attaching to the Red Ranger. White armor formed on his chest, tinted with red and blue panels that blinked and acted as sirens. His boots got an upgrade as well, as Murphy's legs came apart and reformed around the Red Ranger's legs, providing more traction and protection over his S.W.A.T. gear. A long white cylinder materialized in the air and Sky caught it on his shoulder, as Murphy's head stretched and connected with it, creating a slender shoulder-mounted cannon. The rest of Murphy's body formed a new belt, which included an empty holster for Sky's Delta Enforcer. He seemed to glow, as he felt the surge of power within him.

"Pretty costume," Magnettoron spoke, as he eyed the newly formed Battlized Ranger. "I think I'll try it on!"

Magnettoron extended his hand at Sky, who could feel his entire body trying to move closer to the monster, but his Battlizer armor wasn't going to give in. He planted his feet where he was and Magnettoron struggled to make him move closer. Then, Silverback came out of nowhere, flipping in front of the monster, using one foot to kick his hand down, breaking his invisible hold on Sky. Silverback grabbed a hold of the Delta Enforcer and flipped away, firing at the monster. Magnettoron crashed to the ground. Silverback nodded to Sky.

"All right," Sky yelled. "Let's see what this armor can do."

"Sky!" Kat's voice called through again. "You have to remember to load a containment card into the cannon. It won't contain the monster on it's own. It would just destroy it."

"Right!"

He flipped the cannon down off his right shoulder in one swift motion, grabbing it under his arm, so he could load the card. Sky fired, causing a huge red bolt of blast energy to fire at Magnettoron, lighting him up in a huge fiery explosion. Magnettoron was gone and all that was left behind was a containment card. The other Rangers came running around the corner, seeing the red upgrade, just as Sky powered it down. Murphy reformed, just as the Rangers ran over to Sky, all cheering a bit at the outcome of the battle. Nearby, Silverback picked up the containment card holding Magnettoron, as Murphy joined him at his side. He patted the robotic canine on the head.

"Good job," Silverback said aloud, but no one was sure if he was talking to the hound or the Rangers.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's floating fortress, Felix watched Silverback pick up the card. He breathed a sigh of relief, hoping beyond hope that someone in S.P.D. had figured out his message.

One hour later, Felix was again watching, but this time he was watching the observation window that led next door. He had his eye on that black box again. He went over to the cabinet behind his desk and grabbed the sharpithor device that he had rigged up. He walked to the door and connected it. He heard footsteps approaching. He could tell by the sound exactly who was approaching. Felix left the device attached and walked over to the examination bed and stared at the doors, as they slid open. It was time, he thought.

"Magnettoron didn't make it," Charlie sighed, almost sarcastically.

"I saw," Felix said, pointing to the flatscreen monitor.

"So, you ready to tell me what's going with you?" she asked. "You're almost out of time."

At the same time, Kat was entering her laboratory, holding Magnettoron's containment card. She ran all of the appropriate scans on it and found the same strange readings as before. She followed Dr. Sevarus' instructions and analyzed the strange DNA sequence. When she decoded it, Kat was surprised. It wasn't like the first message from Felix. This one was in full sentences. He was a genetics genius, Kat thought.

Inside his laboratory, Felix thought of that message he had composed. Charlie had no idea that the speech Felix was about to give her, was the exact text he had sent to S.P.D. through Magnettoron. Kat watched the dialogue scroll onto her screen. Felix began to speak to Charlie, reciting the message that Kat was reading.

"This is the last message I can give to S.P.D.," Felix said. "My time grows short. I'm sure of it now. I've managed to refine the process by which I've sent this message, so it should be a little clearer..."

Charlie looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"...than the last," Felix continued, refusing to stop. "I truly and deeply apologize for all I've done. My sins against the organization that I love can never be forgiven. I know I'll never forgive myself for the things that I've done."

Charlie continued to watch him, strangely. In her lab on Earth, Kat continued to read.

"S.P.D. can win this war against Omallix and I think you may have a better shot, if I'm not helping the enemy. I no longer intend to do that," Felix stated. "I will help those that have been loyal and honorable to me. Maybe I can regain a little of my humanity, which I managed to acquire from the cadets of Space Patrol Delta. Omallix has committed many atrocities, and so have his comrades in evil..."

"Felix, you're not making any sense," Charlie called out, but Felix did not stop talking.

In front of her computer screen, Kat didn't stop reading.

"One of the greatest crimes was against our own Doggie Cruger," Felix said, as he stared at Charlie. "Omallix deceived us all. I created the clone of Commander Cruger and he used him to hurt you all. But, the biggest crime was theft. Omallix never destroyed Cruger's Shadow Ranger powers!"

Felix walked over to the observation window and stared at the black box on the top shelf in the laboratory next door. Kat's eyes grew wide, as she continued to read the text from her friend.

"It is here," Felix continued, as he stared at Charlie and walked slowly closer to her. "Here on this grotesque flying death center. It's trapped, like me. I hope to get it back to you, Rangers. I hope to be on the side of good again."

Kat's jaw dropped, as she finished reading Felix's message.

"Good luck," Kat said, quietly.

Inside Felix's lab, he lunged at Charlie, pushing her against a wall. She elbowed him across the face and grabbed her blaster from its holster, but Felix tackled her to the floor, before she could aim at him. Felix wrestled the weapon away from her. They both got to their feet at the same time. Charlie smirked, as she stood up against the side of the examination bed.

"Where are you gonna go, Felix?" Charlie shouted. "You can shoot me, but you're still not gonna get out of this lab. The doors closed right behind me!"

With the weapon still trained on her and his back to the doors behind him, Felix ran his right hand along the wall until his fingers touched the sharpithor, with the blood pressure monitor attached. Charlie's eyes grew wide, as he keyed in the numbers, causing the doors to open.

"Felix—" Charlie started towards him when Felix shot the weapon.

Charlie went flying over the examination bed and landed on the floor behind it. Felix knew he had to hurry. He wasn't a good marksman and he knew he had only shot her in the arm. He ran out of his laboratory and into the one next door, which was never locked.

In Omallix's main throne room, Jintari's control station began beeping wildly.

"What now?" Omallix yelled. "Haven't we had enough trouble today?"

"Sir, shots have been fired...in Felix's laboratory!" Jintari yelled.

"What?" Cartiron wondered, as he walked closer to Jintari's station. "Charlie shot him?"

"No!" Jintari said. "I'm reading a human female still in the lab. Felix has just entered the auxiliary laboratory next door. He's holding the weapon!"

"I'll stop him!" Cartiron said, as he started marching away.

"Don't bother!" Omallix cackled, as he looked at Jintari. "Flood it with gas. Destroy him!"

Jintari keyed in the commands without hesitation.

Felix grabbed the black box off the top shelf. He couldn't resist opening it to make sure that the patrol morpher was still there. He smiled, seeing it was. He headed for the doors, but they didn't open. He didn't understand. He dropped Charlie's blaster and tried to pry them open with his hand, but they wouldn't. Felix heard a hissing sound. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the two vents at opposite corners of the room had released a green gas.

"Oh no," Felix said quietly.

Next door, Charlie got to her feet, holding her arm, which was shooting pain throughout her body.

"Felix!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was furious, frustrated and ready to pounce. She had no idea where Felix was going, as she looked towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the green gas filling up the laboratory through the window.

"Felix!" She yelled in desperation as she ran over to the observation window and saw Felix stumble backward, hitting the back wall right on the other side of the glass.

He was dying, she knew. She saw him still clutching the black box, as his body slid to the floor. Charlie put a hand up on the glass and started banging on it.

"Felix!"

She watched his body hit the floor. The box in his hand fell onto his lap and popped open. Cruger's patrol morpher slid out. Charlie kept banging, as the emotions within her began to take over. She screamed in anger and began thrashing around the laboratory, kicking over Felix's chair and throwing his scanner across the room. She walked over to the doors and fell to her knees, as she pulled at her hair. She ripped the sharpithor from the wall and threw it at the observation window.

The pain in her arm was almost crippling. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to regain her composure and all she could see was that grotesque needle staring back down at her. She grabbed a hold of her arm, which was bleeding into her hand. Seeing the red blood made her brain do strange things. She started to think hard about everything she had learned today. Someone was going to pay for making her feel these emotions! She stormed out of the laboratory and ran as fast as she could to Jintari's two-story lab. She hiked up the stairs, replaying Jintari's words in her head.

_"...we only have one more canister after these two..."_

Charlie grabbed Jintari's chair and rammed it into the drawer beneath his desk until she broke it open. She grabbed the last silver canister and she loaded it into the augmentation machine. Then, she ran. Charlie ran out of there as fast as she could and back up the stairs to Felix's laboratory. She held back the tears as she input her code in the door as quickly as possible. Before entering, she glanced over at the other lab, where she knew Felix's lifeless body was now held. She walked into the lab and saw the needle beginning to descend.

"They will pay," Charlie grunted, through clinched teeth.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, as she felt the needle pierce her stomach. She wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she knew that the old Charlie was now like Felix...dead.

Next door, inside the gas-filled laboratory, Felix was dead. His spirit was preparing to leave him. He could feel his brain shutting down, as the toxic fumes had entered his lungs. He couldn't escape his final thought, as his last day in this world came to an end.

'The shadow of death has come for me.'


	19. Sacrifice

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"SACRIFICE"**

"You're sure about this?"

Isinia stared at Dr. Sevarus, appearing to still be a little surprised. He nodded, as he walked over to his desk, looking at the results again.

"I'm certain," Sevarus responded, with a smile. "Judging from your response, I'm guessing this was unexpected?"

"Definitely," Isinia said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It may turn out to be the best thing possible," Isinia said, smiling.

Ten minutes later, Isinia exited the Infirmary, almost plowing into Jack Landors. She dropped the items she was carrying in her hands and Jack dropped the gloves he had in his.

"Sorry, Mrs. C," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, it's no problem. I wasn't paying attention," Isinia said, as Jack bent down picking up her things that fell.

"I was on my way to play some lightball and I wasn't watching too close either," Jack said, with a smile.

As he picked up Isinia's items, he noticed there were a couple of packaged syringes and some small bottles containing some clear fluids.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, as his smile faded.

"Perfectly fine," Isinia said, as she took the things in Jack's hands.

"You sure?"

"You caught me," Isinia said. "I was hoping I'd make it back to my quarters before running into anyone."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Things are actually really good," Isinia sighed. "I'm having a baby."

"What?" Jack said, looking shocked.

"I just found out myself, but I haven't had a chance to talk to my husband yet. As a matter of fact, I just missed him," Isinia said. "So, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at least until I've had a chance to tell Doggie."

"Of course. I totally understand," Jack said, with a smile. "But, what's with the needles?"

"Well, Sirian pregnancies require certain atmospheric conditions that aren't present on Earth. There are chemicals in our air that help our children develop. So, Dr. Sevarus prescribed this medication to help my body produce the chemicals on Earth," Isinia explained. "Since going back to Sirius isn't really an option, this is the next best thing."

"I gotcha," Jack said, as he bent over and grabbed his gloves and walked off. Isinia started on her way, walking in the opposite direction when she heard Jack call out again from down the hall.

"Mrs. C," Jack said, as he turned back to her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Isinia said, before walking away.

* * *

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger walked stiffly down the hallway leading to his office inside Galaxy Command. He took a deep breath as he stood outside his door. He reached out his hand, typing in his access code. The doors slid open and instantly he felt uncomfortable. That office was like a tomb to him, no matter how much he tried to make it his own. Cruger stepped inside, surprised to see someone inside waiting for him. He saw the Galactic Council President, Otto Cali standing behind his desk, admiring Cruger's Shadow Saber hanging on the wall near his chair.

"Mr. President, this is a surprise," Cruger said.

"I asked to be notified when your shuttle arrived," Cali responded, as he turned to face Cruger. "I assume your trip was a success."

"I wish I could say that," Cruger said, as Cali walked over, taking a position directly in front of Cruger.

Doggie could sense the tension coming from the president of the Galactic Council.

"Oh?"

"I hope that I was able to make an impact, sir. Things with the Omallix conflict have gotten even more complicated," Cruger said. "We've learned Omallix is human."

"That is a big development," Cali said. "Though, I don't see how it warranted your personal attention."

"Sir, I know I didn't consult you before my departure, but I didn't feel that was necessary. I am the Supreme Commander," Cruger explained. "I didn't feel my every move needed to be approved."

"If you're the Supreme Commander, you need to start acting like it," Cali said, sternly. "I've said this before, Anubis, but I think you need to hear it again. Earth is not your only priority."

"But it is a dangerous situation that I have personal experience with," Cruger responded.

"I understand that, but all of Space Patrol Delta depends on you now. They deserve your attention as well. Did you hear about the attack on the Barconian convoy?" Cali asked.

"Yes. I had my assistant keep me updated on everything while I was on Earth."

"Well, the S.P.D. branch on Triforia was supposed to respond, since they were the closest. It took almost an hour for them to deploy a team," Cali said, angrily.

"I sent inquiries about that from Earth, Mr. President," Cruger said.

"Yes, well the Council felt more personal attention needed to be taken. You know Representative Trecineas is not happy about this."

"Being the council member from Triforia, I would assume he wouldn't be," Cruger surmised. "But, the situation is under control."

"This is just another example of why your role here is so important, Cruger. You have to oversee seven different planets and five branches of S.P.D.. I know you're fond of them, but Earth's Rangers can't be at the top of your list," Cali stated.

"I'm doing the best I can," Cruger said.

"Well, we all are," Cali chimed in. "We can't go on like this, though. The Council doesn't want to have to replace the Supreme Commander twice in the same year. Your safety is paramount. Things on Earth have gotten too volatile and I would advise you to think twice before going back there."

Cali stormed out. Cruger thought about his final words. Was he threatening to replace him or was the Council truly worried for his safety? Cruger took a seat in the chair behind his desk. He sighed, as he looked at his Shadow Saber hanging on the wall. Deep down, in his heart, the people on Earth were his top priority. He couldn't help it. They were his family and if they were in danger, he had to take action. He didn't come here to be a politician. In his heart, Cruger knew he was a warrior and he also knew that his greatest victories would never be accomplished behind that desk.

* * *

Inside the Rec Room, Sam dodged the glowing green light, diving behind the couch. Jack pushed off himself off the floor with one foot and jumped into the air, grabbing the glowing ball, just as he saw Z out the corner of his eye. He tossed it in her direction, causing her to backflip twice to avoid it. She grabbed the ball into her gloved hand, just as Sam peeked around the couch. She threw the ball towards him as fast as she could.

Sam knew he couldn't get away fast enough. He waved his hand, causing himself to disappear. The lightball hit the back wall of the Rec Room, just beneath the window. Jack sighed, as Sam reappeared next to him.

"Sam," Jack said, annoyed. "No powers, remember?"

"Sorry," Sam said, looking out of breath. "It was coming so fast. Sorry, Z."

"It's cool," Z said.

Both of them looked around and noticed they couldn't see her anywhere.

"If you can use powers, so can I," Z said, as duplicates of herself appeared in a circle around Jack and Sam.

One of them was holding the glowing green lightball, bouncing it in her hand, smirking at the two. Jack sighed louder.

"Game over," Jack said, with smile.

"Sorry, Jack," Sam said.

"It's cool, man. You're getting better," Jack said, as he patted the growing kid on the shoulder.

"Yes, you are," Z said, as she deactivated the ball and took her gloves off. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me."

She let out a hearty laugh, taking in her victory.

"Very funny," Jack said, before looking down at Sam. "We made a good team, though, right?"

"Yeah!" Sam said, proudly. "The old Omega Ranger and the new Omega Ranger!"

"You callin' me old?" Jack said, giving Sam a rude look.

The trio shared some laughs together, as the doors to the Rec Room slid open and Boom entered. There was no smile on his face and a letter in his hands. He took a deep breath as his eyes located the recipient.

"Jack," Boom called out. "I have a letter for you."

Jack reached out a hand, taking the stamped envelope.

"Spending more time with Beth in postal service, Boom?" Z asked, smirking.

"I'm this close to asking her on a date," Boom said, parting his thumb and index finger a few inches.

Then, Boom sighed.

"Well, actually, it's more like this close," he corrected, as he moved his index finger and thumb as far apart as he could. "But, I'm gettin' there."

Z and Sam both shared a giggle. Jack nodded along. But, as he read the return address on the white envelope, his own smile faded.

"It's from Ally's parents," Jack said.

Z's face turned somber as well. She patted Sam on the shoulder and nodded at Boom.

"Let's give Jack some space, guys," she said.

They all walked over to the couches and sat down, as Jack remained standing by the doorway. He opened the envelope, getting a paper cut on his thumb in the process. He sucked it a little to stop the bleeding as he unfolded the letter and began reading. Jack had always been a good reader. It didn't take him long to finish the one-page letter.

A few feet away, Z was staring right at him. She saw his eyes close a few times, as if he didn't believe what he was reading. She wanted to go over to him and find out what was up, but she also wanted to respect her best friend's privacy, especially where Ally's family was concerned. At that very moment, Jack looked at her. Their eyes met and she saw it. Something was wrong.

"What's happened?"

"The letter's from Ally's mom. Her father, he died."

"What? How?" Z asked, as she stood up next to him.

Boom and Sam remained seated, but neither could help but listen in. They exchanged worried looks.

"She said he fell off the roof of their house the day of our last fight with Cartiron. He saw us fighting on that rooftop," Jack explained, still shocked.

"That's horrible," Z said.

Jack let out a groan of anger, loud enough to be heard two corridors away.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Z said.

Jack stared at Z and raised the letter closer to their faces.

"Mrs. Samuels thinks he jumped."

"Oh no," Z said, lowering her head. "I know he was devastated by what happened, but I just can't believe it."

"Another life, destroyed by Cartiron!" Jack yelled, before stomping out of the room.

* * *

Inside his office, Doggie Cruger stared at three reports. One of them laid out the details of the attack on a Barconian convoy that was carrying food supplies to Triforia for sale. It included a letter from S.P.D.'s commander on Triforia, outlining some technical difficulties with their branch's communications equipment, which led to their late response. Cruger shook his head. He was going to have to talk to that commander.

Cruger looked at the next report and sighed. Four more transfer requests from the S.P.D. branch on Fernovia. The planet was in the middle of a major conflict with an intergalactic gang. A group of explosives experts were looking to intimidate them into handing over the planet's currency. They were thugs, Cruger thought. Thugs that should be no problem for Fernovia's S.P.D. forces. But, they were having trouble and the random bombings on the planet was leading to panic, even amongst the cadets there. That led to more transfer requests.

The third report read like a letter from home. S.P.D. Earth was still under a state of emergency, thanks to Omallix. But this battle wasn't over food supplies or even money. This was a personal case and it had become personal for every single member of Earth's S.P.D. branch, thanks to Omallix. That included Cruger. There was death and destruction going on all over the galaxy, but this one cut deeper than any of the others could. How can I be efficient as Supreme Commander like this, Cruger thought to himself.

Before he could even begin to think about a possible answer, he heard a beeping sound coming from his computer terminal. He looked at the return signal and saw that it was coming from his home...his old home. He activated the screen without hesitation, bracing for more bad news. The S.P.D. logo on the black screen was replaced by the image of Jack Landors.

"Jack. This is a surprise," Cruger said.

Cruger noticed Jack's look of discomfort. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cruger asked.

"I just found out that Ally's dad, he threw himself off the roof of their house," Jack said.

Cruger was taken aback, as he saw Jack struggling to even mouth the words.

"I'm so sorry. That's terrible news."

"Sir, do you remember our talk before you left?"

"Of course," Cruger responded, wondering where Jack was going with this conversation.

"We agreed that my stay on B-Squad was only temporary."

"Jack, don't make any hasty decisions. I know this news has shaken you up."

"Sir, I don't know if I can continue," Jack said, as he seemed to be struggling against his own emotions rising.

"Jack, I'm sorry about John Samuels, but do you really think this is the time to make this choice?"

"I love S.P.D., sir," Jack said, as a tear fell from his left eye. "But, I don't think I can do this."

"I can't order you to stay and I can't tell you what to do, Jack. Only you can make the choice that's best for you. What would Ally want you to do? I'm sure she wouldn't want her family to influence your every move. I also don't think she'd want you to abandon your family when you're hurting like this."

"Ally would want me to fight for her," Jack said. "I'm gonna do that. I just don't know if I can do it by your rules."

"Jack, don't do something that you'll regret," Cruger said, as the screen went blank.

"Jack!" Cruger yelled. "Jack!" The transmission ended abruptly. For a minute Cruger thought there was a communications malfunction, but he checked the connection and saw that Jack had indeed cut it off from his end. Cruger pressed a few buttons to reconnect, but it was too late. Jack was gone.

* * *

Jack paced around his room, still holding the letter in his hand. He looked up at the letter and noticed a smudge of blood on the white paper. His thumb was still a little bloody. Jack closed his eyes and pushed back another tear. He balled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. He stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall. He slowly slid to the floor, with his head lowering into his hands, which wrested on his knees at the wrists. The Omega morpher, surgically attached to his wrist stung a bit, as his head hit it.

"Jack, you have to let it go."

Jack raised his head, slowly, recognizing the voice talking to him. The doors to his room hadn't opened. He was sitting on the floor right next to the doorway. The voice was coming from the other side of the room, right where he had thrown the letter. Jack looked over there and he saw her. She was beautiful, smiling at him.

"Ally?"

She tilted her head to the side a bit, like she always did when she smirked at him.

"Who else would it be?"

Jack got to his feet and stared at her. She seemed so...bright, alive.

"Ally. How are you here?"

"I'm here because you need me to be here," Ally said, nodding her head at him as she spoke. "I know you're upset."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Ally said. "Jack, you can't stop history."

Jack noticed she had a glow about her. It was white, almost yellow.

"You didn't deserve to die. Your father didn't deserve to die," Jack said.

"That's not your burden to carry."

"But, it is," Jack said, more sternly.

"You have to find peace, Jack," Ally said.

"Without you, I don't think peace is in my future," Jack said.

"I'm glad you and I don't see things the same way," Ally said, with a smile.

"If I could just have you back, for a minute...I just..."

"I'm right here," Ally said. "I've always been here and I'll always be here."

"I love you so much," Jack said, as another tear fell.

He reached out to touch her, but before he could, she was gone. The room was dark again. Jack fell to his knees.

"Ally!" he screamed.

The only thing left in front of him was the crumpled letter. Jack couldn't help but stare at it, seeing his blood on that paper. No matter what anyone told him, Jack knew their blood was on his hands. Ally's blood. Her father's blood. Omallix and Cartiron wanted to hurt S.P.D. and they hurt those he cared about to make them all suffer. There was no way he could let their deaths go unavenged. Jack closed his eyes for a long moment, as another tear fell, the last tear he would shed. His eyes opened and they burned with pain and anger. Those were the things he wanted his enemies to see and to feel for what they did.

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath. She was a cyborg, but after all of her years amongst humans, she felt just like they did and waiting for her on the other side of the doors was not a human. Sophie took a deep breath and pressed the access panel.

"Come in!"

Sophie cringed a little hearing his scream. The doors slid open and she stepped inside, clasping her hands behind her back. She walked stiffly into the middle of the room and presented herself, with perfect posture. She saw Murphy sitting on his pillow in the corner. For a moment, Sophie didn't feel as nervous. After all, Silverback's own pet was a robot. Surely he had some compassion for her kind.

"How do you think you are?" Silverback yelled.

The moment was over. From behind his desk in the corner, several feet above her, Silverback stared at Sophie, who seemed to be genuinely perplexed on how to respond. Silverback climbed onto his desk and grabbed the rope hung from the ceiling next to it. He quickly climbed down to Sophie's level and walked over to her, staring her right in the face.

"What's wrong? You need new batteries?" Silverback yelled.

"No, sir," Sophie said. "I don't use batteries, sir."

"That was a joke, missy," Silverback shouted back. "However, I would like an answer to my question."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Sophie said, feeling like the Tin Man facing the Wizard of Oz for the first time. She silently scolded Bridge for talking her into watching the film.

"Well, Sophie," Silverback eyed her uniform. "Unless I'm mistaken, you're uniform resembles that of an S.P.D. technician."

"Yes, sir."

"You see my uniform? It belongs to S.P.D.'s Commander," Silverback said, as he turned his back on her and began pacing the room. "S.P.D.'s Commander is the fella that gives the orders around here. Did you know that?"

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Those orders are generally followed, except in certain cases where they are misunderstood or downright disobeyed," Silverback said, as he turned quickly back to Sophie and stared into her eyes. "I guess I'm trying to figure out which one of those situations happened with you when I specifically ordered B-Squad to not be interrupted from their training session!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you were in trouble—"

"Trouble? You don't know what trouble is! I'm the one who decides what warrants B-Squad's attention and what doesn't. As long as I wear this uniform, I will continue to do that and as long as you wear that uniform, I would hope that you will follow orders, since that is what you're here to do!" Silverback yelled.

"Yes, sir. You're right sir. I crossed the line," Sophie said. "But, honestly, I was only trying to help."

Silverback walked beside her and leaned in close to her ear.

"Next time, do as you're told," Silverback whispered.

"Yes, sir. But sir, the Power Rangers saved you. You should trust in their abilities," Sophie said.

She could tell by the look on Silverback's face that she probably should have kept that to herself.

"In my office, I give the lectures, missy! Now, we will talk about your punishment for disobeying my direct orders," Silverback said, sternly. "Now, parked in front of this base, you will find an S.P.D. vehicle. It's my favorite type of S.P.D. vehicle. As a matter of fact, I took it on a little joyride last night and it's in need of a good scrub. Once you're finished washing it from top to bottom, you can return to your duties. Dismissed!"

Sophie quickly walked out of the room. She got off easy, she thought. Cleaning one little jeep or even a cruiser wasn't going to be so hard. She made her way outside and was immediately met with shock, as she saw the S.W.A.T. Command Truck sitting in front of the building's parking lot, completely covered in mud.

* * *

Jack Landors was surprised when the doors to Bridge & Quinn's quarters slid right open when he approached. He walked in and looked around, but he didn't see either one. Jack turned to leave.

"Looking for Bridge?"

Jack heard Quinn's voice and turned back around. It was coming from above. Jack looked up and saw Quinn doing push-ups on the ceiling.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Jack said.

Quinn stopped and turned his head, looking down at Jack.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Quinn slowly lowered himself from the ceiling. Jack saw his look of curiosity as his feet touched the floor.

"Hope I didn't scare you," Quinn said. "It's just that the ceiling's pretty much the only place where I don't find traces of butter."

Jack smirked a little. Quinn then squinted.

"Except that one time," he added, cringing. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come by and tell you that you're doing a good job out there," Jack said.

Quinn chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot, coming from you."

"I also wanted to tell you that I understand what you're going through. When I first showed up, I had some problems of my own with Sky," Jack explained. "He can be tough to get along with."

"Yeah, I know. I just never thought it was gonna get harder as time went on, but it has."

"Sky hates to admit it, but he lets his emotions control him a lot of the time," Jack said, as he thought about his own actions as well. "Sometimes it clouds his judgment, like it has with you. But, I know that you're good for this team. You've stepped up in a position that you didn't think you were ready for and I admire your courage. You got guts."

"Thanks," Quinn said, looking proud. "You have any advice for dealing with Sky?"

"Sky's pig-headed. But, he's also smart. It's gonna take him some time to come around. The only question is how long it'll be before his smarts kick in and he realizes life ain't perfect. But you'll make it. I'm sure of it," Jack explained, as he walked towards the door. "I just don't want you to let anyone tell you that you're not good enough."

Quinn nodded in agreement, as Jack left the room. Once he was gone, Quinn looked a bit confused. He wondered why Jack took the time to come here and tell him that. It made him feel a little better about his next encounter with Sky, but Quinn still got the feeling that something was off with the Omega Ranger.

* * *

High above Earth, floating in space, there was something else off. Inside Omallix's base of operations, the Shimitan scientist Jintari could feel the change in the atmosphere. They all knew that Felix's body was lying dead in the second floor laboratory, but this was something else. He marched towards his laboratory, followed closely by his leader.

"I don't understand," Omallix called out, as they walked faster.

"Trust me. Something's happened," Jintari responded as the doors to his large laboratory opened.

He saw the thrashed chair on the second level. He ran up the stairs, while Omallix stayed on the lower level. Jintari scurried behind his desk and saw the cabinet was busted open.

"Oh no," Jintari said, lowly.

Omallix still heard him.

"What is it?" Omallix yelled.

Jintari turned to the augmentation device's insertion tube. He pulled the silver canister out of it. It was empty. He walked closer to the balcony, still holding the empty canister, which Omallix saw.

"What is going on, Jintari? Talk to me!"

"It's the last canister of your altered blood, sir. It's empty."

"How is that possible?"

"Someone must have activated the machine," Jintari said, as he walked over to his computer terminal and started typing.

"Felix!" Omallix clinched his fist.

"No," Jintari said. "According to the time stamp on the activation sequence, it was started after Felix died. It must have been Charlie."

Omallix glared up at Jintari, before storming out of the laboratory. Jintari got down the staircase and out of the lab as quickly as he could. Trying to catch up to Omallix, however, was a major effort. His legs were longer, stronger and he was moving with scary authority. Omallix got to the second floor on the other side of the base and he stalked towards the main laboratory where the augmentation machine was kept. He stopped. Jintari finally managed to catch up to him, but his slight green frame was heaving, trying to catch his breath. Omallix pressed forward and the doors slid open.

The two creatures entered a room. It was filled with smoke. Omallix bumped into the examination bed in the middle of the room. There was nothing on top of it. As the smoke began to clear out of the room through the open doorway, a shadow passed by them both, out of their line of sight.

"What happened in here?" Jintari said, as he noticed the augmentation device looked to be unharmed.

Omallix walked over to the observation window and saw Felix's body sprawled on the floor. He turned to head back towards the exit. Jintari turned at the same time and both were surprised at what they saw standing before them. Jintari jumped a bit at the sight.

"Charlie?" Omallix wondered.

Standing before them was a creature that looked nothing like the Charlie they knew. The creature was a dark white, almost gray. It had large, bulging red eyes. It looked as if every tendril of hair on her head had turned to steel tentacles. The hair was pulled back, away from her pale face. They might not have even assumed it was a woman had it not been for the twisted cleavage at the center of her grotesque form.

"Yes," the creature spoke, her voice deeper, more throaty than before.

It was indeed Charlie, but she had changed drastically from her encounter with the augmentation device.

"This device wasn't meant to work with human DNA," Jintari said, looking disgusted.

Omallix stepped forward, as he saw Charlie staring at her new, larger more monstrous gray hands. Her red fingertips were more like claws now.

"How do you feel, Charlie?" Omallix asked her.

"I feel...I feel...like destruction," Charlie said, darkly.

Omallix let out a mild chuckle. Inside, he was smiling, because he knew Charlie was ready. She was ready to face the Power Rangers and there was nothing he was going to do to stop her.

* * *

"How's the hand?" Jack asked.

He had found Bridge making toast at the bar in the Rec Room. He didn't seem to be having any problems with his cybernetic arm. He took a bite out of the toast.

"It's good," Bridge said, with a mouthful of bread. "Still no buttery."

Bridge stared at his right hand for a moment, wondering if it was going to respond to his vocal cue. He got no response.

"Well, you definitely seem like you again. I'm glad," Jack said, somberly.

"Thanks, Jack. Are you okay? Z told me about Ally's dad."

"I don't know. I guess I'm still making sense of it all."

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can."

Jack looked a bit surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"After everything you've been through. Jack, you're amazing. Not only did you lead us to victory over the Troobians, but you stood up for what you believed in. You could have stayed here and did the safe thing, but you didn't. You went out there and you tried to make a difference your way," Bridge explained. "I admire you for that."

"That's funny, cuz I was just thinkin' the same thing about you," Jack said.

"Really?"

"Of course, Bridge. Believe it or not, you helped me see that I could leave S.P.D. and still accomplish my goals," Jack said. "You march to your own drummer, no matter what anyone else says or does. You never let them change you. Then, Omallix went and changed you anyway and you didn't let that stop you either. You've made a difference."

"Thanks," Bridge said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Syd walking into her room.

"Bridge, I'll catch up with you later," he said.

"Okay."

Jack followed Syd into her room, knocking on the wall.

"Can I come in?"

Syd turned around and saw him standing at her doorway.

"Jack, sure. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Yeah, everybody is. I don't really need to hear it anymore," Jack responded.

"I know. I'm sorry," Syd said, before catching herself. "I didn't mean to do that again. I just can't help apologizing these days."

"You okay?" Jack asked, noticing her weary demeanor.

"Yeah. It's just everything's wearing me down, you know. It's probably doing that to everyone, but you know me, cute and fragile Syd."

"Oh, come on," Jack said, as he touched her arm. "You're stronger than that, stronger than most people I know."

"How can you do this?" Syd asked, managing to smile.

"Do what?"

"Comfort me, spend time with Bridge. I know you're upset. You don't have to hide it, Jack," Syd responded.

"I'm not hiding," Jack said, as he sighed.

He paced around her room a bit, as Syd watched.

"Have you ever been in a situation that you know you had to change? You know you have to do something and whether it turns out good or bad for you, you just don't care because all that matters is making things right?" Jack asked. "Am I making any sense?"

"More than you know," Syd said, as she thought about her own life and the choices she had made in the last year.

She was letting her feelings crush her where Sky was concerned. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe he was onto something. She had to make sense of a major part of her life and she couldn't hide from the consequences anymore.

* * *

At Galaxy Command, Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger paced around his office. He was worried. His instincts told him that he should have left Galaxy Command the minute after Jack cut his transmission. He had no idea what was going on back home and he was dying to find out. Then, he heard a transmission alert coming from his computer terminal. Cruger sat down at his desk and noticed it too was coming from Earth. He took a deep breath and activated it, speaking before he even saw the face of the person on the other end.

"Jack, I'm so glad that you—"

Then, Cruger noticed it wasn't Jack at all. It was Kat.

"Wow," Kat said, smirking. "I did something different with my hair today, but I didn't think it would case that reaction."

Cruger sighed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Jack calling back."

"Jack?"

"He contacted me earlier and told me about John Samuels' death. He seemed a bit erratic. I was worried," Cruger said. "Do you know what's going on with him?"

"Well, Jack's still here. I know that. I haven't spoken to him in person. I've been a little busy," Kat said. "Which is why I called."

"What's going on?"

"Well, sir, after you left, the Rangers managed to capture Magnettoron," Kat explained. "I found another encoded message in his DNA from Dr. Felix. It was longer than the last and a lot easier to read."

"What did he say?"

"You're not going to believe this. Felix solved a mystery that has plagued us for months," Kat said. "Felix told me exactly what was wrong with your Shadow powers."

"What?" Cruger looked confused.

"For months, I've been trying to figure out why a new Patrol morpher wouldn't work for you. Well, it turns out that the reason you weren't able to use a new morpher is because the old one was never inoperative," Kat revealed.

"But we saw Omallix destroy it."

"I know. It must have been a trick. He fooled us all. I can't believe I didn't figure it out on my own," Kat said.

"So my Patrol Morpher is still active?"

"Yes. It's aboard Omallix's base. Felix saw it there," Kat said.

"Why would Omallix be holding my morpher hostage?"

"To keep you out of action," Kat said. "We've been one Ranger short for months, thanks to Omallix. He made a fool out of us both."

"All this time," Cruger said, as he pounded his fist on the desk.

"Omallix has a lot of sins to atone for," Kat said.

"I'll make sure that he does," Cruger said. "He'll face eternal punishment for what he's done."

"We just have to figure out how to get your powers back," Kat said. "I'm sure the Galactic Council won't be happy about that. Having Shadow Ranger back means less time for bureaucracy."

Cruger took a deep breath, thinking about the fallout that might come from this. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this under wraps, especially if he intended to help liberate his morphing powers.

* * *

Jack was still trying to clear his head. He had tried facing his feelings head on. He had tried to bury them and focus on his friends. Jack had tried almost everything. He knew there was truly only one thing that could relieve him of his burden. He walked past one of the S.P.D. exercise centers. The glass wall gave away the fact that no one was inside, except for B-Squad's current Red Ranger. Jack looked in and saw Sky working out his frustrations with a punching bag. Jack watched his vicious shots for a second. He saw the intensity on Sky's face. Jack walked in.

"Planning on boxing Omallix into submission?"

Sky didn't stop punching at the arrival of Jack, or his question. His eyes never lost focus on that bag.

"If I get the chance," Sky said.

"Sounds good. I just hope that's the only face you're seeing in that bag. You're staring pretty hard," Jack said.

"You want the truth?"

"Always."

"It's not Omallix's face I'm looking at," Sky said, as he hit a few more devastating blows.

"Do I even want to know?"

Sky stopped punching and turned to face Jack.

"Jack, look. I can't bottle up my feelings just cuz I'm the leader. I'm not like you, okay. I never will be."

"Sky, maybe that's your problem," Jack said, annoyed. "You're always judging yourself based on other people. You're not like me. You're not like your dad. Who said you ever had to be?"

"How can I make myself better, if I don't compare myself to the best?"

"I thought you said your father wasn't the best," Jack said.

"I'm not talking about him," Sky sighed. "Ever since you walked out that door every single person in S.P.D. and every single person out there in Newtech City has put me on the same scale as you. I'm ready to admit I don't measure up."

"That's crap," Jack said, angrily. "Sky, you're a great Ranger, a great Red Ranger! You just need to believe that yourself. Who captured Magnettoron, alone? And, what about Mirloc?"

Sky shook his head negatively.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything, Sky," Jack said. "You keep fighting and fighting, everyone and everything. You know why people don't get you, Sky? You don't get yourself!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You need to stop and think about one thing and one thing only. You! No one shapes your destiny but you, Sky. Not Cruger, not your father, not me!" Jack yelled. "You've been lucky so far."

Sky let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Lucky? What war have you been watching?"

"You've been lucky that you haven't lost more," Jack said. "Believe me, it can hurt deeper than you know. No one's perfect Sky, no one. But, if you don't get your head together and stop fighting everyone around you, you're gonna start losing people."

Sky stared into Jack's eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not talking about losing friendships or people's respect. Being Red Ranger means swallowing your pride. It means doing what it takes to not only win on the battlefield but make your team a success," Jack yelled. "If you don't get that very soon, people are gonna start dying. It's getting that bad out there. If I remember correctly, not even Nathan Tate could forgive himself after that happened."

Jack exited, leaving Sky alone in sea of tension. Sky growled in anger and took one last deadly swing at the punching bag.

* * *

The doors to the Infirmary slid open in front of Z Delgado. Her eyes went straight to Piggy's bed as she walked further in. She sighed, as she saw Jack standing at Piggy's bedside. She saw Jack staring at Piggy. Jack seemed to blink each time the monitors did. Z walked slowly over to him and rubbed his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. They both continued to watch Piggy in silence. Jack noticed a tear fall from Z's eye and down the front of his uniform. He looked at her for the first time since she had entered.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate you sometimes," Z whispered.

Jack looked completely surprised. Z took her head off his shoulder as he turned to face her.

"What's that mean?"

"What are you gonna do?" Z asked, almost breathlessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," she said, as another tear fell. "I've spent the last hours of my day retracing your steps, Jack. It may not be obvious to them, but it is to me."

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he looked back down at Piggy, somberly. "I'm sorry you spent your day chasing after me, but that's no reason to bring hate into this."

"I hate that I know you so well and you know I do," Z said. "So, tell me. What's going on? What are you planning?"

Jack shook his head, as he still stared down at Piggy.

"Life must be hell for him," Jack said.

Z grabbed Jack's arm.

"I know the feeling. Jack, please talk to me," Z said, desperately.

"I can't," Jack said, as he couldn't even bring himself to face her. "It's better if we don't talk."

Jack turned and looked into her eyes.

"I just want to be here with Piggy," Jack said, finally. "Can we just do that?"

Z shook her head, agreeing. She came closer to him and they leaned their heads together. She never let go of his arm, as another tear fell.

"I'm scared," Z muttered.

"Me too."

* * *

In the stark desolation of Luna Province, on the outskirts of Newtech City, an explosion of fire erupted, leaving behind the evil presence of Cartiron in it's wake. The Dark Hellion had chosen this spot for a reason. In all honesty, he hated Earth. He had always seen it as weak and ripe for destruction. Cartiron never needed much motive for causing chaos. He remembered the day he caused the firewall that destroyed this place and much of the city. It made him proud to see the barren wasteland.

He walked a few feet forward, through the swirling ash in the air. The entire province looked like a desert, except the sand was gray ash. Cartiron stopped as he saw something glowing in the distance. He walked over to the spot and bent over, picking the circular piece of jewelry off of the ashy ground. Yes, he thought to himself. He had picked the right spot indeed. It was true that Cartiron never needed a motive for mayhem, but in the last few weeks, he had been given one and it was time to wipe that slate clean.

Inside the Command Center, alarms had sounded. As if his instincts had told him what was coming, Jack was already on his way there. He knew it wouldn't be long before the others had made their way there as well. Jack sped up his pace, as he came running around the corner and jogged into the Command Center, finding that no one from B-Squad had arrived yet. Even Silverback was absent.

"What's going on?" he called out to Ghiren at the tracking station.

"It's Cartiron. He's appeared on Earth. His exact location is Luna Province," Ghiren reported.

All of a sudden, the tension in the room was heightened, as Niyako could tell that Cartiron was speaking. She pumped the dialogue in through the Command Center's communications systems.

"Jack Landors! You want a fight. I am here to oblige."

That was all Jack needed. He could feel a tingling in his left wrist. He didn't know if it was nerves or his Omega morpher, but the adrenaline was already pumping. It was time.

"I have something that belongs to you!" Cartiron shouted.

"This is my fight. I'm going," Jack called out.

"I will alert Commander Silverback and the rest of the Rangers," Niyako said.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Jack shouted, for old time's sake. "Omega Morpher, Power Up!"

* * *

The Uniforce Cycle sped out off of the S.P.D. grounds, passing the front of the Delta Command Base. Sophie couldn't help but stop and watch the morphed Omega Ranger speed off. She looked a bit confused, as she stared back at the vehicle bay exit.

"Where are the other Rangers?" she asked aloud.

"All finished, Sophie?"

Sophie jumped at the sound of Silverback's yelling voice behind her. With Murphy at his side, Silverback stared over the S.W.A.T. Command Truck, seeing it was clean.

"Sir, I think we may have an emergency," Sophie said.

"No kidding," Silverback said, pointing behind her.

Sophie turned to see Murphy lifting his leg next to the truck and spewing a blue fluid onto it.

"Murphy!" Sophie yelled.

Silverback let out a hearty laugh.

"Looks like you missed a spot," Silverback said.

Sophie dropped her rag on the floor and turned to Silverback.

"Sir, you're not listening. I think there's an emergency. I just saw Jack go speeding out of here morphed," Sophie said.

Silverback's smile seemed to fade, as he realized what Sophie was saying.

"Emergency?" Silverback muttered.

"You got that right!"

Silverback and Sophie both turned to see a tall silver female monster in front of them. They didn't even have time to recognize Charlie's voice. A volley of lasers came shooting from Charlie's eyes. Silverback and Sophie both went flying into the air, struck by the attack. Charlie began to advance on them when Murphy blocked her way, growling fiercely. His tail flipped up above his head and four bolts of laser energy fired at Charlie, forcing her to stagger a bit. The patrol hound took off towards her, jumping into the air and clamping down on her arm. Charlie wrestled the robot off, sending him flying into a parked S.P.D. cruiser.

* * *

Z woke up in the Infirmary. How could she have fallen asleep, she thought. Jack was gone. She heard the alarms and sprinted out of the Infirmary.

"B-Squad Rangers, please report to the Command Center," Niyako's voice emanated throughout the Delta Command Base.

In no time, the five B-Squad members were in the Command Center. Z was the last to arrive.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's gone after Cartiron alone in Luna Province," Niyako revealed.

"Not for long," Sky said, as he nodded to the others, who pulled their morphers.

"Rangers, wait!" Ghiren called out. "That's not the only emergency. We've got one closer to home."

Ghiren walked over to the main console in the center of the room and keyed in a few commands. A holographic image from the Headquarters security cameras showed them the monster attacking at the front of the building.

"Oh no," Syd said.

"Who's that?" Bridge said. "I thought Felix said Omallix didn't have any more monsters?"

"Looks like Felix was wrong," Quinn added. "Or, it's not one of Omallix's goons."

"Either way, we have to get out there," Sky said.

"What about Jack?" Z yelled.

"We have to hope he can take care of himself for now," Sky said. "Ready?"

The others all took deep breaths and raised their morphers.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T.!" the five yelled together.

In front of S.P.D. Headquarters, Sophie was pulling herself to her feet, as she saw Silverback struggling to do the same. She looked in front of her, only to see the monster right in front of her. Charlie grabbed both of them by their necks and raised them several feet off the ground, slamming their backs into the S.W.A.T. Command Truck's side.

"I think I'm going to like this new look," she grunted in anger.

Then, a barrage of laser attacks came flying at her from behind. Charlie released Silverback and Sophie, who both crumpled to the ground. She turned to see the five S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Rangers standing before her, with Delta Enforcers drawn.

"Oh goody. Petty B-Squad returns," Charlie yelled.

"Returns?" Syd said. "What's she talking about?"

"What's wrong, Rangers? Don't recognize me!"

Charlie sent a volley of laser attacks from her eyes, sending the five Rangers staggering to the ground. She whipped her hands behind her and pulled out two large swords, matching the ones used by Dorothar. They had red ribbons tied on them at the handles. She took off into the air, sending another volley of lasers down on the Rangers, who were on their knees, trying to get to their feet. They all went flying in another explosion of sparks and lasers.

"Well, let me re-introduce myself," Charlie yelled. "It's the new and improved Charlie!"

"Charlie?" Bridge yelled.

"What has she done to herself?" Z yelled.

"I don't know, but she's a lot stronger," Syd added.

"We gotta get up!" Sky said.

* * *

Miles away, the Uniforce Cycle came to a stop. Jack may have cursed the day he got the Omega Ranger powers, but he was glad to have that vehicle at his fingertips. It got him to where he needed to be in no time. He saw Cartiron standing in place upon his arrival. He didn't move from his spot, even as Jack dismounted and began walking towards him. Jack stopped about ten feet away from Cartiron.

"You came for your petty jewel, Ranger?"

"No," Jack said. "I came for you."

"You are more determined than I thought," Cartiron said. "Will your friends be arriving soon?"

"I think you've got your hands full already."

Cartiron let out a dark chuckle.

"I don't think so."

"I do!" Jack yelled, as he twisted his morphers throttle quickly. "Electro mode!"

Jack pounded his hand to the ground, causing a stream of lightning sparks to head straight for Cartiron, lighting him up in a barrage of lightning energy. His body smoked for a second, but he still held onto that ring.

"Two can play that game!" Cartiron yelled back, as he raised his free hand to Jack, causing a large ball of fire to shoot at him.

The Omega Ranger jumped above the attack, as he twisted his throttle again.

"Hyper mode!"

As he landed, Jack's glove once again glowed. Before his feet could even touch the ground, his fist came into contact with Cartiron's body, sending a swift succession of punches into his chest. The attack went so fast that in the distance all that could be seen were yellow pops of smoke coming off Cartiron's body, as he staggered backwards. Jack didn't let up. He kept hitting his enemy. Cartiron regained his senses and shot another fire sphere right into the Omega Ranger's chest, sending Jack flying backwards. He crashed to the ground, rolling onto his side.

"Petty human. You will not defeat me!"

"I'm not giving up!" Jack said, through clenched teeth beneath his helmet.

* * *

Back at S.P.D. Headquarters, four members of B-Squad was on their feet, fighting Charlie hand-to-hand. The fifth ran over to Silverback and Sophie, who were still down.

"You guys okay?" Syd asked.

"Barely," Sophie said. "My circuitry's spinning."

"So's my head," Silverback added.

"Can you make it inside the truck? You'll be safe in there."

"Yeah," Silverback said. "Just get her!"

The Pink Ranger nodded, before running off to rejoin the others. The Green and Blue Rangers swatted at Charlie with their Delta Enforcers. She blocked Bridge's attack with one sword, as she slashed at Quinn with the other. The Green Ranger went flying. Charlie brought the sword around in one swift motion, slashing the Blue Ranger in the stomach. He went flying in a puff of sparks.

The Yellow Ranger was right there. She blocked away one sword with her Delta Enforcer and planted her boot on the second sword, causing Charlie to be unable to raise it from the ground.

"You picked the wrong time for an extreme makeover!" Z yelled at her.

"That's what you think!" Charlie said, as she used all of her strength to lift her sword.

The momentum, caused Z to be raised off the ground. She flipped backwards away from Charlie. As her back came down towards the ground, she fired at her, seemingly in slow motion. Charlie, however, used her swords to deflect the blast, sending the lasers back at Z. The Yellow Ranger fell to the ground, sparking with damage.

The Red Ranger was right behind her, firing more blasts from his Delta Enforcer. He took off into the air, coming down with a laser assault. Charlie flipped away and launched herself off the ground. In mid-air, the two traded kicks, knocking each other several feet away. Sky landed on his feet, just as Charlie did. He fired, but she again flipped away. She used one sword as a spear, darting it at the Red Ranger. He fell backwards as the blade slashed across his chest.

"Naughty boy!" Charlie laughed, just as another barrage of lasers hit her from behind.

She tumbled forward onto the ground. She twisted her head, seeing the Pink Ranger running at her. She flipped to her knees, still holding one of her swords.

"You really should watch your step!" Syd yelled.

"You too!" Charlie yelled back, as the Pink Ranger got inches away.

Charlie used her sword to push off. She backflipped behind the Pink Ranger and slashed her in the back with her sword, sending her crashing to the ground, near the Yellow Ranger. As Sky got to his feet, he noticed Murphy doing the same thing. Sky unzipped a pouch on his vest and pulled out the red Battlizer morpher. He strapped it on, as the Blue & Green Rangers had Charlie busy.

"S.P.D. Battlizer, Power Up!"

Within seconds, Murphy was latched onto Sky and Charlie found herself staring down the barrel of the Battlized Cannon, bearing Murphy's face. Sky flipped the device off his shoulder and prepared to fire. Charlie sprinted into the air, seemingly bouncing off every surface she came into contact with. As she escaped, the Rangers joined Sky at his sides, hearing her final words to them.

"This isn't over Rangers!"

They all seemed to sigh in relief, except the Pink Ranger. She looked at Sky.

"Hey, you were going to load a containment card before firing that weren't you?" Syd asked.

The Red Ranger looked at her and a moment of silence passed.

"Of course," Sky responded.

"We better get Sophie and the Commander inside," Quinn said.

"Oh no," Z said, loudly. "I forgot all about Jack! We have to get to Luna Province, now!"

* * *

On the once-lush plains of Luna Province another battle was still raging. Jack had gotten to his feet and was charging towards Cartiron, with his throttle in his hand.

"Omega morpher, Blast mode!"

Cartiron saw the attack coming, though. He tossed Jack's engagement ring into the air, drawing his attention. Cartiron raised both of his arm, as Jack hopped into the air, catching the ring. As his body came down to land, Cartiron clapped his hands together, causing a tiny wave of fire to light up the Omega Ranger, sending him to the ground again. He struggled to his feet, smoking. Jack felt the intense heat. It was too much, even for his power suit. He wasn't giving up. He couldn't.

"Give up, human!" Cartiron yelled.

"Never!"

Cartiron chuckled, as he brought up both of his fists. Jack watched them both turn bright red. The palms opened and two huge spheres of fire came blasting towards the Omega Ranger. He didn't move. Stupid human, Cartiron thought to himself, as the balls of fire got closer, closer. Jack could feel his own heartbeat as they came. He knew he couldn't move, or it would ruin his plan. The fireballs were inches away. They collided with him, or so Cartiron thought. In that second, Jack molecularized his body and the fireballs went flying right through him. Cartiron staggered back, looking shocked. The Omega Ranger took off to the air, twisting his throttle.

"Omega morpher, Light Beam mode!"

It was Jack's strongest attack. He had seen it used many times to finish off criminals. The blast sent Cartiron flying backwards into the air, as he crashed into the ground, an explosion seemed to engulf his body. With his back to the explosion, Jack lifted the ring to his charred helmet. In that moment, he realized that his helmet had cracked a little, straight down the middle. A sliver of light could be seen reflecting in on him. He looked at the ring and thought of his love.

Behind him, amidst the ashes, Cartiron began to get to his feet. He was moving slower than ever before. He trudged out of the smoke and ash towards the Omega Ranger. Jack could feel his footsteps approaching. It was time to end it, Jack thought. The light beam attack was the best he had, Jack thought. This time he would be closer. That might be the only way. Of course, the power might be too much. His suit had taken a lot of damage. Cartiron was getting closer, Jack thought. It was now or never. His nightmare was going to end where it had begun.

He turned around to face the Dark Hellion, as Cartiron was only inches from him. Cartiron's right palm was his strongest. He was aimed right at the Omega Ranger's face, as it began to glow. Jack could see the glowing red through his cracked visor. His body was burning with the same red rage. He twisted his morpher's throttle, which he wasn't sure Cartiron had even noticed. Jack's glove again began to glow.

The fiery blast from Cartiron's palm erupted. Jack raised his glowing fist in front of his fast, coming into direct contact with Cartiron's fire energy. The two blasts collided drawing both creatures into a huge glowing sphere of power and energy. They both maxed out their power. They gave everything they had to end this fight. The explosion could be seen blocks away. The approaching S.P.D. Rangers saw it, even from inside the S.W.A.T. Command Truck, as they reached the scene. They were too late.

* * *

Inside his office at Galaxy Command, Doggie Cruger was waiting. The doors finally slid open and Otto Cali walked in. His squid-like head was hard to read, so Cruger didn't know what to expect.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I heard from S.P.D. Earth," Cruger said, proudly. "They've learned that my Patrol morpher is in fact still operable. Omallix never destroyed it. He stole it."

"Oh my," Cali said. "That is extraordinary."

"Yes. Now that the Rangers know it's aboard his base, I'm sure they will be going there not only to retrieve it, but to rescue Dr. Felix. We owe that to him."

"They owe that to him, Cruger. They do, not you."

A beeping alert from his computer terminal interrupted them. Cruger glanced at the screen, seeing that it was coming from Earth. He knew if he answered it right now, Cali might fire him on the spot.

"Mr. President, I have to go back."

"No, you don't. You're the Supreme Commander, not Shadow Ranger."

The beeping alert continued to sound.

"Sir, I can't just turn my back on them!"

"You have to learn to separate yourself from S.P.D.: Earth, Cruger! There's no way you'll be able to function if you don't!"

The beeping alert continued to sound.

"But, sir—"

"You are not to return to S.P.D.: Earth until after the conflict with Omallix is finished. That is an official order from the Council. Do you understand?"

A moment of silence passed between them. In that moment, Cruger realized the beeping stopped.

"Yes sir," He said, angrily.

The Galactic Council President gave a polite bow and exited Cruger's office. Doggie took a deep breath and sat down. He turned on his computer monitor and saw that while he missed the call, there was a message. He activated it.

"Doggie? Doggie?" Isinia called out. "I don't know where you are. Maybe you've already heard. I don't even know if it's my place to tell you. The day started off so well. I have amazing news. We are going to have a family after all. I'm pregnant."

Cruger's eyes grew wide as he heard Isinia's words. That was excellent news, but she didn't seem to be in good spirits.

"It's truly cruel when such good news is tempered with tragedy," Isinia continued. "I don't even know how to tell you this. It's about Jack..."

* * *

A half-hour before Isinia's message was delivered, Dr. Sevarus waited. He knew what was coming and he was ready, with every tool he had. Two nurses were there also waiting for him. The orderlies were on the way, he knew. Then, the wait was over. The doors to the Infirmary slid open and chaos came roaring in. The gurney was put into place and Jack's charred body was quickly transferred to a bed. The orderlies disappeared out the door, just as a crowd was entering. They were all there. Bridge was holding Z up by sheer will. Tears were everywhere. Sky, Syd, Quinn, Kat, Boom, Sam, Silverback and Sophie all watched Dr. Sevarus doing his best.

He touched the Omega morpher, forcing a power down, even though he wasn't quite sure if Jack was even still morphed, given the blackened state of his body. The burning heat on the morpher told the tale for the doctor. He knew there wasn't going to be much chance of survival here. Before the monitors could even be turned on completely, erratic beeping was heard.

"Doctor, he's flatlining!" the nurse yelled.

"Jack!" Z yelled, as Bridge held her tighter.

The second nurse prepared the paddles. Sevarus jammed them onto Jack's chest.

"Clear!"

The others all waited, watching. The nurses exchanged negative glances with Sevarus.

"Again!"

With the push of a button, the paddles were ready again to try to breathe life back into Jack Landors, but nothing happened. Sevarus nodded to them and glanced at the clock, before turning to the others.

"I'm sorry," he said. "He's gone."

Z collapsed on the floor, screaming his name. Bridge fell to the floor beside her, trying to hold onto his friend, but he didn't know if it was helping. Sam backed into a wall, looking terrified. Syd walked over to the wall near the door and began to cry into her hand, against the wall. Sky walked close to her and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but he didn't come close enough for her to even notice. Kat pushed back her own tears, as she watched Silverback quietly exit, followed by Sophie. Kat looked to Boom at her side and hugged him. Quinn turned away from the site of Jack, as memories of his own fallen best friend filled his head in that moment.

"I'm sorry," Sevarus said, seemingly to no one, as he nodded to the nurses, who departed.

On the floor, Z continued to scream Jack's name through her tears. Everyone in the room heard her, everyone, even Piggy.

"Jack..." Piggy's voice called out, almost hushed.

Kat and Boom both turned and looked at Piggy's bed, as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Piggy," Kat spoke.

Dr. Sevarus made his way over to Piggy's bed and began checking the readings on him. Kat and Boom gathered around his bed. The B-Squad Rangers, however, didn't seem to notice at all. Their own grief was much too powerful.

* * *

One hour later, the Galactic Council President was headed back to Cruger's office. As a public figure, he never liked to raise his voice or lose his temper, even with subordinates. It didn't look good, he thought to himself. He wanted to smooth things over with Cruger.

The doors to the Supreme Commander's office opened before Cali could even reach for the door panel. He walked in to find Doggie Cruger was gone. Where was he, Cali wondered. Cali's eyes veered to the wall behind Cruger's desk.

Cali closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. The Shadow Saber was gone. That meant only one thing. Cruger was gone and the President didn't even give a second thought to where Doggie Cruger was headed.

* * *

In orbit of Earth, Omallix stared out the glassed window at the front of his throne room. It had been almost an hour and still nothing. Charlie had returned from her losing effort against the Rangers and locked herself in Felix's laboratory once again. Jintari was at his station nearby. Omallix was waiting on his last warrior, but he hadn't heard from Cartiron since his departure. Omallix had watched the battle play out, but he had cut the transmission after the final explosion.

"I don't think he's coming, my lord," Jintari spoke.

Then, he heard a faint rumbling. He knew the sound. He turned to see a large sphere of flames deposit Cartiron's charred body on the floor of his throne room. Omallix rushed over to his side and began helping Cartiron up.

"Cartiron! You survived," Omallix exclaimed.

"Yes, master. I told you I would," Cartiron said, as he began to stumble back to the floor, clearly weakened.

"Stand up, my warrior," Omallix said, as he pulled Cartiron's arm around his shoulder. "We will get you in fighting shape again. Jintari, prepare the augmentation machine!"

"We can't sir! We have no more blood left."

"It flows within me, doesn't it?"

"But, my lord, you need that to survive."

"My body can produce more!" Omallix yelled. "Cartiron is just what we need to defeat S.P.D. for good. We will make him unstoppable. The final battle is upon us. It's time to begin S.P.D.'s destruction!"


	20. Destruction, 1

**Author's Note: **_Well folks, we've reached the end...sorta. Part 2 will be coming next week. I just want to take this space to thank all of you for reading and for the responses, good and bad. I'll definitely be posting my future work here, so look out for it. Thanks again._

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"DESTRUCTION, 1"**

_What happens when you're tired?_

_Tired of struggling. Tired of hurting. Tired of crying. I've asked myself that question a lot in the last two days. I've grown tired. Tired of the conflict. Tired of the dying. Tired of the destruction. In a year, I've come so far, further than I ever imagined and further than I ever wanted. I've seen the loss, experienced it first hand. I've fought the battles. Whether they were won or lost, each one of those fights left me bruised. I won't heal soon._

_But that's my burden. The only thing I can do now is stop the bruises. Stop them before they get too big, too much for my body, my mind to handle. We've all come so far. We've all lost so much. But, in the back of my mind, even as I saw my best friend die before me, I knew that we had also learned so much. The lessons were taught. It was tough and it was hard, but we learned. And it's then that I discovered the answer to my question. What happens when you're tired?_

_You stand up and fight. You don't give up, because you know the biggest test is still to come. We've learned the lessons and now it's time to put them to work. So, we fight to the end and we don't let anything stop us._

* * *

Z Delgado opened her eyes, as if she had just woken from a year-long dream. But this was no dream. She was still in the corridor, still inside S.P.D. Headquarters, still in front of that wall. In the last day, she had found herself in that position often. The plaque that hung before her was like honey and she was the bee. There wasn't much of him left in this place, but this was going to be here forever, much like Jack's spirit in her heart.

Sam turned the corner and saw Z standing there. He lowered his eyes a bit as he slowly walked over to her. Sam noticed her eyes never left the plaque on the wall, a tribute to a fallen friend. He stood next to Z and stared at the golden plaque hanging in front of them.

**In Tribute to Jack Landors...  
Forever a Friend, Forever a Ranger, Forever S.P.D.  
Forever Missed  
(2006-2026)**

"I don't like it," Sam said.

Z looked confused as she peered down at the boy, half-her size, but growing by the minute.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't remind me of Jack," Sam responded.

Z smiled a bit.

"It's not really supposed to," she said, quietly. "Nothing can remind us more of Jack than what we remember about him. This is just a way to show he won't be forgotten, you know. For the future cadets who walk through this building."

"Speak for yourself. I plan on being one of those future cadets," Sam said, before lowering his head. His attempt at humor even scared him. "I guess."

"What do you mean, you 'guess'?"

"I don't think I should have gone in the Infirmary with you guys," Sam said, somberly, his head still lowered. "Seeing Jack like that..."

"I know," Z said, rubbing his back. "I didn't handle it well myself."

"It's more than that," Sam said, as he looked up at Z. His eyes conveyed his fear and uncertainty. "That's supposed to be me...in the future. But, he died. Jack was Omega Ranger and he died. How can I do it, if he couldn't?"

Z knelt down to face Sam, looking him in the eyes.

"You can't worry about the future, Sam. Trust me, it'll come faster than you think. But sometimes the best things in life sneak up on you. That's how my friendship with Jack started in the first place. You may be halfway to your destiny, but that doesn't mean you won't be scared to take it. We're all scared when they place that morpher in our hands for the first time. It's human nature," Z explained.

"You know, ever since I found out that I was gonna grow up to become Omega Ranger, I've felt this sense of invincibility, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. But, Jack had those powers too and he's gone."

"Power doesn't make you invincible, Sam," Z said, as she stood back up and looked at Jack's memorial plaque. "For the best of us, power can make you more vulnerable than you could ever imagine."

Sam joined her in staring at the plaque. Z realized Sam had learned a lesson as well. No one is invincible. In her heart, Z knew that those that craved power to become unstoppable were the enemy. She also knew that the enemies of S.P.D. were going to be stopped, by any means necessary. Omallix, Cartiron, Jintari and especially Charlie, for keeping her from helping her friend two days ago.

* * *

"It's his birthday! We have to do something," C-Squad Cadet Casey Parker said.

Casey was standing in between two of her closest friends and C-Squad teammates, Duc Sato and Meg Thurman. Inside Kat's laboratory, the trio had been trying to make a case to Dr. Kat Manx. Their efforts however, didn't seem to be moving her.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's a nice gesture, but there's nothing I can do," Kat responded.

Amid the sighs, Duc shook his head.

"It's not like we want to take over. It's just a short little celebration," he said.

"Yeah," Meg chimed in. "A little cake and blowing out some candles. Nothing major."

"I get what you're trying to do, I really do," Kat said, sadly. "But, there's no way Commander Silverback is going to let you guys celebrate Quinn's birthday in the Command Center."

"And you can't talk to him?" Casey asked.

"Trust me when I say that talking to Silverback about anything is not my strong suit," Kat said. "Look, I care about Quinn too. I've known him since he was a kid, but my hands are tied."

"It was worth a shot," Duc sighed.

"Yeah. I mean we could always have asked him ourselves, but we knew what the answer would be," Casey revealed. "He barely looks at us during our duty shifts in the Command Center."

"He doesn't scare me," Meg said, as she folded her arms.

She projected her tough exterior whenever possible. But this time, it only drew the chuckles of her friends.

"Yeah right," Duc said, with a laugh.

Casey sighed.

"We didn't mean to bug you, Dr. Manx," she said. "We just thought you might be able to help. With everything that's happened around here, we wanted to do something nice for Quinn's birthday. We thought it might help raise everyone's spirits a bit."

"Honestly, at this point I think the only thing that could raise everyone's spirit would be defeating Omallix and his army," Kat said.

"I hear that," Meg chimed in.

"You will keep things a secret, though, right?" Casey asked. "I mean, we have no idea where we're going to spring this on Quinn, but we do want to put something together. At this point we may have to celebrate in the shelter downstairs, since it's the only place we have some clout around here."

"Well, my lips are sealed," Kat said, with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Duc spoke up. "Where is B-Squad anyway?"

Kat smiled a little more, as she turned her monitor towards them. On the screen, all three members of C-Squad looked surprised.

"Are those what I think they are?" Meg asked.

"Yep," Kat said, proudly. "Fresh off the assembly line."

"They look awesome," Duc said.

"Thanks," Kat said.

"That may be just what the Rangers need to get the upper hand in this war," Casey said.

"Cadet Parker, you took the words right out of my mouth," Kat said.

All four of them planted their eyes on the screen and watched the five vehicles speeding through Newtech City. The five newly-created Delta Runners were filled with cutting edge technology. They were sleeker, stronger and more powerful than the Rangers' previous Delta Runners, destroyed by A-Squad a year ago. They weren't as bulky as their predecessors and the smooth design made Kat proud. Inside those zords, were five proud drivers.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I love this job?" Bridge shouted from several feet off the ground, inside Delta Runner 2, the only flying zord in the bunch.

"I could grow to like this," Sky said, as he punched the throttle on Delta Runner 1, causing the red & white zord, modeled after a two-door patrol cruiser, to speed up down the street, several blocks away from S.P.D. Headquarters.

"I hear ya," Z said, from inside her zord. The yellow and white Delta Runner 4 seemed to move faster under her control than the previous design. She could feel it in the controls.

A few feet behind her, the white & pink Delta Runner 5 was on her tail.

"Whoo hoo!" Syd shouted, as she took her hands off the steering wheel for a split-second. "This is amazing."

"Uh, guys," Quinn spoke up from inside Delta Runner 3. "Why is mine so big?"

"You'll get used to it, buddy," Bridge shouted from his zord.

Quinn tried to turn the green & white zord, modeled after a police transport truck, causing the tail end to swerve into a parked car.

"Sorry!" he yelled out his closest window. "I'm used to being in the air."

"Let's bring them together, before we get sued for damages," Sky shouted.

The five zords quickly transformed, bringing the five B-Squad Rangers together. The only difference in their matching cockpits was the colored number raised on the wall behind each of the Rangers. They made a seemingly perfect formation.

"Delta Squad Megazord Mark 2!" the five of them shouted in victory.

"Good job, everybody," Bridge spoke up.

"Yeah. Too bad Jack wasn't here to see it," Z said, somberly.

The happy feelings fell away like a concrete slab. The five B-Squad Rangers all demorphed, still inside their zords. They all looked troubled and somber. One of their own was indeed gone. Getting new zords might help them prove that Jack didn't die in vain, but the Runners weren't going to help them forget.

* * *

On the lowest level of the Delta Command Base, the makeshift shelter was still in operation. Isinia walked around the area, handing out bottles of water. She reached a familiar face and handed over her final two bottles.

"Thank you, Isinia," Kristine Brooks said with a smile.

"It's no problem," Isinia said. "I'm sorry I got to you last."

"It's okay," Kristine said, as she looked down at her son, napping on the cot next to her, holding tight to a stuffed gray elephant. She chuckled. "I don't think Bailey's gonna complain."

"He looks so peaceful."

"For now," Kristine said, sighing. "Give him about an hour and he'll be bouncing off the walls, especially when Sam shows up."

"Well, that is what they do, isn't it?" Isinia said, as she looked lovingly at the sleeping child.

"Boys will be boys. I'm just glad to see him doing so much better," Kristine said, as she looked around. "We all are, thanks to you."

"It's the least S.P.D. could do after everything that happened. None of you had anywhere to go."

"And you all welcomed us with open arms. I heard from my office. It looks like they'll be opening back up in a few weeks at a new location on the north side. We'll be back on our feet in no time. We couldn't have done it without this shelter," Kristine said. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Isinia said, as she sighed. "Besides, it gives me some time to observe the parents here. Could come in handy."

She rubbed her stomach. Kristine was a mother and she knew exactly what that meant.

"Congratulations," Kristine said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Both females turned to see the arrival of Space Patrol Delta's Supreme Commander, Anubis "Doggy" Cruger.

"Doggie," Isinia practically shouted as she trotted over to her husband and hugged him tightly. "You're here."

"How could I not be?"

Isinia pulled away and then lowered her head a bit.

"So, you got my message then?"

"Yes," Cruger said. "I couldn't stay away after hearing all of that. How are you?"

"I'm good, better than most around here," Isinia said, somberly. "It's been so sad since Jack passed away."

"I can imagine," Cruger said. "I wasn't able to take my mind off him the entire trip from Galaxy Command."

"It's such a tragedy."

"Yes, it is. Jack was the best," Cruger said. "He was one of my own."

Cruger looked down at his wife's tummy.

"Speaking of my own, how are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected. The chemical injections Dr. Sevarus gave me are a little irritating, but I'm getting used to it," Isinia said.

"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got the news."

"The Supreme Commander's a busy Sirian."

"I promised when we were reunited that I'd never be too busy for you."

"I don't feel abandoned, Doggie," Isinia admitted. "I never could, because I feel your presence even when you're not here."

"But, I am here now."

"I know," Isinia nodded her head. "Have you seen them yet?"

"No," Cruger sighed. "But, I will soon. There's something I should tell you first."

"What?"

"I'm planning on infiltrating Omallix's base in orbit of Earth."

"You're what?" Isinia said, shocked. "I don't understand. You don't have any powers."

"That's why I need to go," Cruger said. "My powers are there. If I can get my Patrol Morpher back, I can help the Rangers win this war."

"So, why don't you send the Rangers. They have their powers. It's too dangerous for you."

"The Rangers will obviously be coming with me," Cruger said. "But I have to do this. I've been behind a desk for too long. It's time for me to take back a part of my life that Omallix stole from me."

"I'm scared, Doggie," Isinia revealed. "Scared that if you do this, Omallix will steal you away from me...forever."

"You've given me the greatest gift I could ever want, my love. You'll never lose me," Cruger said. "You're my salvation."

Isinia hugged her husband even tighter, knowing that it very well could be the last hug they would ever share. But, she hoped in her heart that it wasn't and that he would be there to help her welcome the life she carried inside of her.

* * *

_"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. I will settle for no less than the complete and utter destruction of Space Patrol Delta! And, I can think of no better place to start than with it's glorified heroes."_

Inside the S.P.D. Academy Library, Sky watched the video intently, as he sped it up a bit, then stopped it as he saw Omallix fire a burst of red lightning from his eyes, directly at the Red Ranger. He cringed a bit, thinking back to that moment. Omallix was so strong. In one battle, he proved that he was a deadly enemy. They hadn't faced him since, but Sky knew the day would come.

_"You're becoming a thorn in my side, Red Ranger. It's always the red ones."_

Sky watched more of the video, seeing Omallix grab him by the throat and raise him off the ground. Sky's hand instinctively went to his neck, as he thought back to that feeling of pressure on his throat. He remembered the pain, the despair and the fear that he was about to die. But, Sky also remembered what happened next.

His mind veered to thoughts of his father, as the pain increased. Sky shook his head. That was someone he tried not to think about these days, but he often failed. It was oddly ironic to Sky that in that moment, almost a year ago, he was thinking of his father when that kid arrived. Quinn intervened. They never called it what it was, but he had saved Sky that day. Sky watched the Green Ranger fire the lasers from the green S.P.D. Patrol Cycle. At that moment, someone entered the room, behind him.

"Seems like an eternity has passed since then."

Sky turned to see the voice belonged to Quinn Gray. Sky sighed, as he turned back to the monitor and shut it off.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Quinn said. "Studying up on Omallix?"

"Yep," Sky said flatly.

Quinn looked around the room, nervously, as he took a deep breath. Sky was silent, but he could sense Quinn's apprehension.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Gray?" Sky asked, his back still turned on his half-brother.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Sky turned, looking confused.

"What?"

"Were you happy?" Quinn asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"As a kid, I mean. Your childhood, was it happy?"

"I guess," Sky asked, still looking confused. "Why?"

"I don't know," Quinn said, uncomfortably. "I guess in the last few weeks I've been thinking a lot about my past, my life. I was never an extremely happy kid. My mom tried hard, but after my dad left, I felt kinda abandoned. I just wondered if it was the same for you."

"My father was there when he needed to be," Sky said, sighing. "It wasn't a typical childhood, but that's what happens when your father's an officer."

"I wouldn't know. I guess we both grew up alone."

"I may have been an only child growing up, but I still had brothers," Sky said, as he stood up and faced Quinn. "S.P.D. became my family. Bridge has always been a brother to me and even though we didn't get along at first, Jack became my brother too. Now, he's gone."

"I know what that feels like," Quinn said, looking desperate. "I lost Darren and he was the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. At least you got to say goodbye to Jack on good terms. The last thing I ever said to Darren was that I never wanted to see him again."

"Quinn, why are you doing this?" Sky said, confused. "Why are you bringing all of this up now?"

"Today's my birthday and I don't have my brother. I can't stop thinking of how lonely life can be," Quinn said. "I guess I just wanted to know if that was a family trait."

Quinn walked out without another word. Sky took a deep breath and frowned.

* * *

Z walked into the Infirmary, carrying a small container. She held it as far away from her nose as possible. As the doors closed behind her, she smiled at what she saw. Dr. Sevarus was holding an electronic clipboard, watching Piggy as he was walking gingerly around the room.

"Lookin' good," Z called out.

Piggy turned to see the cadet approaching.

"Z, good to see ya."

"Good to see you up and around, Piggy," Z said with a somber smile. "It's been too long."

"I'll let you two talk," Dr. Sevarus spoke up, as he headed for the door. "Just remember to take it easy, Piggy. You're still recovering."

"Gotcha doc," Piggy said, with a mocking salute.

Z tried to help him get over to his bed, but Piggy pulled his arm from her grip and made it there himself.

"Sorry," she said.

"I'm not helpless, you know," Piggy said. "Despite my recent activity."

"You're feeling better?"

"It's still a little hard to speak, but the walrus with the medical degree seems to think I'll make a full recovery," he whispered.

"At least you've got your sense of humor back."

"If they took that away, I'd be dead," Piggy said, before realizing the subject matter might distress Z. "Sorry about that. I guess I picked the wrong time to wake up."

"No, you didn't," Z sighed. "You woke up just in time to say goodbye to him."

"It was all so surreal. I thought I was dreaming, until I felt the pounding headache," Piggy nudged Z on the arm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I feel like I've said goodbye to Jack a million times this year. This time I know he's at peace, though," Z explained.

"Well, I wish I could say the same thing," Piggy said, as he sniffed his gown. "I don't even smell like Piggy anymore."

"Maybe this will help," Z said, as she handed him the container she brought in.

Piggy popped off the lid and took a big sniff, as Z turned her head in disgust.

"Mmm, mystery muffins. My favorite," Piggy said. "How did you get your hands on these?"

"Let's just say that decoding the mystery behind the muffins was quite an eye-opening experience."

"Well, now that you know the secret of my muffins, I'll share the spoils with you?"

"No thanks, Piggy," Z said, as she saw him begin to eat one of the black and green baked goods.

"This might be better than my last batch. Did you add extra muskrat skin?"

Z simply stared at Piggy. Part of her wanted to hug him, glad to have some semblance of normalcy around S.P.D.. The other part of her wanted to puke. She had a feeling that before their conversation was over, she would do both.

"Thanks Piggy."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For waking up and for being you. I need that," Z responded.

"Any time," Piggy said with a nod, before stuffing his face with another mystery muffin.

* * *

Charlie let out a labored breath. Ever since her transformation, she felt different. Obviously, she was different. She was bigger, bulkier and she had a subtle burning sensation throughout every muscle of her body. It took more energy for her to move, to eat and even to breathe.

"A consequence of revenge," she whispered to herself, as she stood inside the laboratory that had actually become a refuge for her, just like it had been for him.

Charlie stood in the corner of the lab, staring through the observation window. The lab next door was dark, but she knew he was in there, lying right on the other side of the glass. Last night, she had spent almost an hour trying to break that glass. Even with her advanced strength, she couldn't even cause a crack. It was a fleeting moment. Of course, she could go over there anytime she wanted, but Charlie was more interested in the fight these days. It was the only way to mask her feelings. If she just walked next door they might overwhelm her and that was something she intended to never let happen again. These days her life would be about destruction and revenge.

The doors to Felix's laboratory opened. Charlie had the urge to turn and see who entered, but she didn't. Behind her back, Omallix walked in, holding Cartiron up, as the Dark Hellion tried to walk, but stumbled. Jintari was right behind them. He scurried over to the large augmentation device protruding from the wall. He fiddled around with it, checking its status, as Omallix helped Cartiron get onto the examination bed.

"We just have to hope the device wasn't damaged the last time around. Someone in here is not a scientist," Jintari said, in an accusatory tone.

Charlie turned from the window only briefly to growl at him, angrily. Jintari moved a bit further away from her, despite there being a bed and several feet already between them.

"You will make it work," Omallix ordered him. "Cartiron is our greatest hope for destroying S.P.D. and it's Rangers. We must make him stronger, like the other monsters."

"The genetically altered blood I used on those other monsters was more concentrated," Jintari said. "Using blood directly from your system will probably make Cartiron even stronger, but it's going to make you less powerful."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take, Jintari," Omallix said, darkly. "I want S.P.D. destroyed. Cartiron will incinerate them all."

Omallix sat on a stool, as Jintari began hooking tubes up to his arm, through an opening on his armor. Charlie saw the activity through the reflection on the window, but her thoughts were still on Felix, lying on the other side of the glass. His time had run out. Charlie wondered if the same was true for them all. Was their time running out to destroy Space Patrol Delta?

* * *

The S.P.D. shelter for the displaced residents of Newtech City had been in operation for almost year. As B-Squad Cadet Quinn Gray walked into the area, he noticed how much the population had dwindled there in the last month. There were no longer hundreds of people living inside the Delta Command Base. If was good at math, he probably could have quickly calculated the number, but it didn't look to be more than 40. Quinn sighed, as he realized that maybe life was getting back to normal, back to the way it was before Omallix and his army covered the city with fear.

Quinn spotted the trio he was looking for. They seemed to be sorting through food supplies. As he approached the table, Duc, standing in between the two girls, saw him and nudged his teammates. They all smiled.

"Well, look who it is?" Duc said.

"How's it going, stranger?" Meg asked.

"It's going okay," Quinn said, with a smirk. "I'm sorry."

"Why is it every time we see you, you're apologizing?" Casey asked, looking confused.

"I think it's cuz we only see him once every couple of months," Meg said, smugly.

"I know," Quinn said. "I'm sorry. Things have been really busy and really...intense."

"We know," Duc said, somberly, as his smile faded. "We're just foolin' around. We know how bad it's gotten."

"How could we not?" Casey said.

"I just wish we could do more to help," Meg said. "We know you're doing your best, Gray."

"Thanks," Quinn said. "Still, I feel bad about ignoring you guys. You're my friends and for a long time, you guys were all I had."

"Now you've got B-Squad too," Duc said. "We get that."

"And a brother," Casey chimed in.

Quinn let out a deep sigh.

"That's just it. I don't really 'have' B-Squad. They're all so wrapped up in their own issues that teamwork only comes when we pull out the morphers and even then, it's strained," Quinn explained. "I don't blame them. We all have our problems. I just don't know if we'll ever be totally together."

"Well, for what it's worth, it doesn't show on the battlefield," Meg spoke. "You guys work good together."

"For the most part," Quinn added.

"So, what brought you down here?" Duc asked.

"I know you guys remember today is my birthday," Quinn said. "I just wanted to launch a preemptive strike. I'm not really in the mood to celebrate today."

"We understand," Duc said. "But, it's still your birthday. We can't just ignore it."

"Yeah," Meg chimed in. "You shouldn't either."

"I won't. I promise. I just don't want a big fuss," Quinn said. "There's too much going on."

Casey walked around to the other side of the table, where Quinn stood. She hugged him and then took his hand.

"We're here, if you want to talk, or vent, or celebrate," she said. "Because, we are a family and we're not going anywhere."

Meg extended her hand across the table, and Quinn grabbed it with his free hand. She took Duc's hand and Casey reached hers across the table to grab Duc's other hand. They stood there, all connected for a moment that made Quinn feel ten times better than he had felt in days.

* * *

But, within seconds, that chain was broken. Every single person inside S.P.D. Headquarters was caught off-guard by the booming voice of Omallix, pumped through every communications system in the entire Delta Command Base. As soon as Quinn heard the voice, his hands let go of his friends and they all followed suit.

"Space Patrol Delta!" Omallix yelled, as Isinia was walking into the area.

She could feel her pulse quicken in that instant. She stopped, dead in her tracks and raised her head, hearing Omallix's evil voice speak.

"Your time is coming to an end," Omallix shouted. "I will no longer tolerate your attempts to survive. Not even my greatest warrior could be put down by your petty attempts at bravery."

Inside the Infirmary, Z stood up, hearing Omallix reference Jack's fight. From his bed, Piggy saw the look of panic on her face.

"You try and try and try to resist the inevitable, but we all know it to be true. S.P.D. will fall and it will not take forever to happen," Omallix continued, furiously.

From inside the Command Center, Doggie Cruger locked eyes with Silverback, as they listened in. Cruger's hand grazed the Shadow Saber in its sheath at his side.

"S.P.D. is not long for this world and neither are its Rangers. The time for destruction is upon you all," Omallix continued.

In the Rec Room, Bridge and Sophie were both doing handstands against a wall. When Bridge heard this he toppled over to the floor. Sophie took up a position on the floor, as he sat there, clutching his cybernetic arm. They both frowned.

"My greatest warrior, the Dark Hellion, Cartiron will come for the rest of you, just like he did for your Omega Ranger!" Cartiron yelled.

Inside his room, Sam was sitting on his bed, with his arms wrapped around his knees, where he rested his chin. He was scared.

"This time, every single Ranger will find their lives cut short," Omallix yelled even louder. "You will all learn that I have no mercy and I make good on my promises. I guaranteed that Space Patrol Delta would fall at my feet and that is a promise that I will see gloriously played out before me!"

Inside the Rec Room, Syd had been trying to read a magazine, which she had dropped on the floor instantly. Her head was facing the ceiling, as if Omallix was above her, ready to swoop down and attack at this very second. She never noticed Sky enter the Rec Room, listening as well.

"Prepare yourselves!" Omallix yelled. "The countdown is on!"

As Omallix's harsh voice disappeared, Syd still felt the tension. As she lowered her head, she saw Sky doing the same thing across the room. Their eyes met for a few moments. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear that she felt. She also saw the anger. Sky blinked quickly and walked into his room. Syd stood up, facing that direction, as the doors closed. She then bent over and picked up her magazine and retreated into her own room.

Aboard Omallix's base, the evil leader was still on that stool, looking weaker than Charlie had ever seen him. She had been watching him intently as he sent his message to Space Patrol Delta. Jintari had just cut the communication and he was now examining Omallix. 

"That was not a good idea, my lord," he said to Omallix. "You're weakened by the loss of your blood."

"I needed to tell them that their destruction was coming!"

"Cartiron isn't even awake yet," Jintari said.

"He will rise soon?"

"Yes, within the hour he should be up and ready, which is more than I can say for you," Jintari said.

"Well, I'm not the one facing the Rangers," Omallix said, sternly.

He looked over at Charlie. Deep down, he admired the anger she used for her latest decision. He liked seeing her changed, more monstrous. But, he also knew she was a loose cannon, who was beginning to be led by her emotions, even if they were negative. He couldn't depend on her. They locked eyes for a moment, before Charlie turned back to the observation window. Omallix made a mental note to get Felix's body off his base.

* * *

Inside her laboratory, Kat Manx was working feverishly. For her, that was a good thing. She hated to admit it, but even in the distress of the last few weeks, she had found a new drive in the lab and it was paying off. Not only were the Rangers' new Delta Runners up and running, but the events of the last week had given her another idea that she was close to finishing. This one, however, depended on someone else to work. The doors to her laboratory opened. Sky, Z, Bridge, Syd and Quinn all walked in, quickly.

"I'm guessing you heard?" Sky said to Kat.

"I can't believe this," Z said, surprised. "Cartiron's still alive?"

"Yes. That's why I called you all here," Kat explained. "I had a team go out to study the area of Luna Province where Jack and Cartiron fought."

As Kat spoke, Z lowered her head a bit.

"There were no traces of Cartiron there," Kat deduced.

"How can that be possible?" Syd said, desperately. "Jack maxed out the Omega powers."

"Cartiron's strong," Kat said. "We already knew that. But, this means that he's practically indestructible."

"That's no surprise either," Sky said, frowning. "He's a demon."

"What can we do?" Syd asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a clear answer for you," Kat said. "Jack's Light Beam mode didn't contain Cartiron. I've never seen that happen before."

"What about the new Delta Runners?" Quinn offered. "Kat, you said they were more advanced than anything we've got."

"They are, but they haven't been tested in battle yet. I can't guarantee that the Delta Squad Megazord is strong enough to defeat Cartiron. I took all of your battles into consideration when I was putting the finishing touches on them, but like I said, there's no guarantee," Kat explained.

"Guys," Bridge said aloud, as he took up a position next to Kat, staring at his teammates. "You're talking like it's hopeless. It's not."

"Bridge—" Sky started, but Bridge cut him off.

"No! I'm not gonna let us lose all the hope that we've been building all this time. We may be at a disadvantage in Omallix's eyes, but not in mine. Jack may not have destroyed him, but he did some damage. He had to! We'll just have to pick up where Jack left off," Bridge said, proudly. "We can do it."

The doors to Kat's laboratory slid open and Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger walked in. They all saluted immediately, while still looking a bit surprised.

"At ease," Cruger said, as he walked over to Bridge, and put a hand on his shoulder. His keen sense of hearing had allowed him to hear everything Bridge had just said. "Good work, Carson."

"Sir?"

"You said just what I was coming here to say," Cruger said.

As Bridge smiled, Cruger turned to the others.

"Sir, what are you doing back here?" Sky asked.

"I'm here to fight," Cruger said sternly. "I hope that B-Squad is prepared to join me in that fight."

"Yes sir," all five cadets called out.

"I know my morpher is on Omallix's base and I came here with a plan to get it back. But, now, with Cartiron looming, there's no way I can ask you all to leave Earth," Cruger said.

The others all looked as if they wanted to interject but they remained silent.

"Even without a morpher, I'm not going to let this city or this organization fall to evil forces," Cruger said, as his tone grew louder, more forceful. "We will fight with every last breath in us. We won't give up, because S.P.D. never gives up!"

"Yes sir," Sky shouted.

"Now, this is going to be the hardest part," Cruger said. "The wait. We don't know when Cartiron's going to strike and we don't know how, but we'll all be ready. I'm confident in that."

The Rangers all nodded together in agreement.

"Dismissed," Cruger spoke.

With that, the Rangers marched out of the laboratory. Quinn and Bridge were ahead of the others. Syd wasn't far behind. Sky stopped for a moment in the hallway and glanced down at the floor. Sensing no movement behind her, Syd stopped and glanced back. Z was coming out of the laboratory. Sky was between them. Z watched, as Syd didn't come back to talk to him. She kept walking on her way. Z watched Sky walk in the opposite direction, passing her. She leaned her back against the wall next to the doors to Kat's lab and took a deep breath. She thought of Jack and the urge to visit his plaque again crept into her mind.

* * *

Supreme Commander Cruger walked swiftly towards his living quarters, his former living quarters. The doors opened and he walked over to the desk that he knew was still there. Isinia was never one to lose hope and he knew she wanted her husband back. This desk was one sign of that. It was just as he had left it. He sat down, knowing that someone was eager to speak with him. He raised his head a little, towards the communications speakers in the ceiling.

"Niyako, I'm in my wife's quarters," Cruger spoke to S.P.D.'s communications specialist. "Patch him through in here."

"Yes, Supreme Commander," Niyako's bright, alien voice responded.

Cruger had been alerted to the incoming transmission while in Kat's lab and he had come here for two reasons: it was private and the walk from the lab gave him enough time to prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have. The blank monitor on his desk lit up with the image of Otto Cali, the President of the Galactic Council.

"Cruger!" Cali shouted, angrily. It was the first time that Cruger could truly read emotion in the politician.

"Mr. President, I was getting a secure channel. I apologize for the delay."

"That is irrelevant. Why are you on Earth?" Cali spoke sternly.

"Sir, I had to come. The last transmission I received from here led me to believe that the Rangers needed my assistance," Cruger said.

"And how exactly do you intend to assist them?" Cali asked.

"I intend to get my Patrol Morpher back and after that, I intend to use it to bring Omallix to justice," Cruger said.

"That's not your job anymore, Cruger!"

"It may not be my job anymore, Mr. President. But, it is still my duty," Cruger replied.

"You've been warned, Anubis. I don't know how much more warning I can give you. You are to return to Galaxy Command immediately! We've just gotten word from Silverback that Omallix has made another public threat. This is not time to play hero," Cali said, forcefully.

Cruger could feel his emotions reaching the surface.

"Mr. President, with all due respect, your request for me to return to Galaxy Command is denied," Cruger said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not leaving here until this conflict is resolved. The Power Ranger will win this war and S.P.D.: Earth will survive and I'm not going to abandon them."

"Anubis, listen to me—"

"You listen to me!" Cruger shot back. "I need to make a difference here. It's not just about S.P.D. and it's not just about B-Squad, or even my family, because they are my family. This is about honor and respect. I can't honor S.P.D. behind that desk. I can't respect myself behind that desk, knowing that there's something, anything I can do to help this conflict come to an end!"

"Cruger, you're tying my hands," Cali said, sternly.

"You do what you have to do, Mr. President. Because I'm certainly going to do what I have to do," Cruger said, before cutting the transmission.

* * *

Aboard Omallix's floating fortress, Jintari shook his master's arm. Jintari knew that like most humans, Omallix required rest, even in his advanced cybernetic state. This slumber, however, was not due to sleep deprivation. Jintari knew it was caused by weakness, a word that Omallix would never admit to.

"My master," Jintari said, as he shook his leader's arm harder.

Omallix began to stir. As he looked around, he noticed he was now on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I believe you fell asleep," Jintari said. "Your body's systems have been compromised thanks to the amount of blood we had to use to augment Cartiron."

Charlie watched them from afar.

"I will be able to replenish my supply soon," Omallix said.

"Yes, but you'll have to take it easy until then," Jintari said.

"I will rest once the S.P.D. is destroyed!" Omallix shot back.

Then, they all were caught off-guard by another voice in the laboratory.

"Master?"

Jintari helped Omallix to his feet and they peered at Cartiron on the examination bed, as his eyes opened.

"Cartiron," Omallix spoke. "You are better?"

Cartiron began to stir on the examination bed.

"I feel...indestructible," Cartiron said, darkly.

Omallix and Jintari shared a glance, each knowing the other was pleased.

* * *

"No way!"

Kat spoke loudly, as she turned the corner, following behind Cruger, who was walking swiftly.

"Kat, there's no time for discussion."

"Yes, there is!" Kat yelled. "I have half a mind to contact Commander Silverback right now and tell him what you're planning!"

Cruger stopped in his tracks in the corridor and turned to face Kat.

"I'm on my way to meet with Silverback right now. I intend to tell him everything."

"What about the Rangers?" Kat said, sounding desperately worried. "And Isinia? Are you going to tell them?"

"I think it will be better if I don't, Kat. I don't want to put them under anymore unneeded stress," Cruger explained.

"It's not unneeded," she said, upset. "You can't do this alone."

"I have to," Cruger said. "There's no other alternative. My morpher is up there and the only way to get it back is to reclaim it myself. The Rangers can't go now, with Cartiron planning an attack."

"But, you'll be unprotected," Kat said.

"I still have this," Cruger said, as he patted his Shadow Saber at his side.

Kat rubbed her hand across her face, attempting to wipe away the horrible feelings she was having at that moment.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"No. The Rangers need you here," Cruger said.

"But—"

"Kat, stop. I'm going and there's nothing that can stop me. If I hurry, I can get in, grab Felix and my morpher and get back here in time to help the Rangers," Cruger revealed.

"Well, if I can't stop you, I'm still going to help you," Kat said. "I have no idea how you're going to get onboard, but I have the schematics in my laboratory and I've charted out the place, thanks to Jack and Sam's memories of being there. Once you get on board, contact me and I should be able to guide you to where Felix said he found the morpher. We just have to hope it's still there."

"Thank you, Kat." Cruger said, as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kat called out again, as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a large microchip. She handed it to Cruger. "Take this. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

Cruger looked at the blue chip.

"What is it?"

"It's help," Kat said. "Once you find your morpher it's imperative that you stick this on the back. It's magnetically operable. All you have to do is connect it to your Patrol Morpher and then use it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kat responded, with a tear falling from her eye. "Be careful, Doggie."

"Always," Cruger said, as he continued on his way, leaving Kat behind.

As Cruger turned another corner, Kat sighed, as she shook her head negatively. She turned around and continued down the hallway, going in the opposite direction. She passed the corner that she & Cruger had just come walking around, but she didn't go back the way she came. If she had, she would have noticed, another person wasn't far behind them. Z peeked her head around that corner, in Cruger's direction. She looked shocked.

* * *

Cartiron came storming into the throne room of Omallix's base. He marched right over to the large glass wall at the front of the room, where he could see Earth floating. He stared. Behind him, Jintari was seen, helping Omallix into the throne room. He helped him take a seat on his raised chair.

"You're sure the Omega Ranger perished?" Cartiron asked them.

"Yes," Jintari confirmed. "It was on all the news broadcasts."

"The others will not last much longer, either," Cartiron said, angrily.

"Good, my Dark Hellion," Omallix mustered. "I cannot wait to see you destroy them all."

"I'm on my way, master," Cartiron said, as he disappeared into a ball of flames.

Jintari turned back to his leader.

"Master, are you sure you should remain here and not rest?"

"Rest is for the weary, Jintari," Omallix said. "I am not weary! I am excited. The destruction of S.P.D. is imminent and I intend to watch it happen from right here."

"All right, but I'm keeping an eye on you," Jintari said.

"No, you aren't."

"What does that mean?"

"There are bigger things to take care of. Cartiron is on his way to Newtech City to destroy the Power Rangers. That destruction will include all of S.P.D.. His fire wave almost destroyed them once and it will do so again, this time for good," Omallix shouted.

"But sir, S.P.D. Headquarters has shield systems that blocked the fire the first time. I'm not sure Cartiron's strong enough to break through them, even with his enhanced power," Jintari explained.

"That's why you will make sure those shields stay down!" Omallix shouted.

"But, how? I can't tap into S.P.D.'s defense systems from here."

Omallix stared into Jintari's eyes. The green alien scientist saw evil in them and he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Then, you will go down there and storm their base and bring those shields down!"

"Storm their base! I'm no warrior, Omallix. Maybe Charlie would be a better choice," Jintari tried to reason.

"No! Charlie is untrustworthy, especially in her current state. I cannot trust her to keep her mind on the mission. You, however, I can guarantee. I know you will do everything in your power to accomplish your mission. Just think about it. S.P.D. Headquarters would be at your mercy. Surely, your technical mind can figure out how to hit them where it hurts and infiltrate their base?" Omallix stated.

"Yes," Jintari said, as his brain began to formulate several plans of attack, even though he knew he'd only need one. His confidence was building. "This would be my chance to strike back. With the Rangers occupied, the Delta Command Base would be an easy target. I'll take my army of Fericks. I have several squads already produced. We could swarm them!"

"Yes, Jintari," Omallix. "I can see in your eyes that you feel it. S.P.D. is coming to an end on this day!"

* * *

Inside S.P.D.'s shuttlebay, Cruger couldn't help but glance in the direction of the shelter, which was only feet away from their position. He was waiting for someone.

"Cruger!"

Cruger swung his head around quickly, as he saw Silverback coming down the escalators, skipping several steps along the way.

"You got my message?" Cruger asked.

"Yes," Silverback said, as he walked over to his boss.

"You here to stop me?"

"No," Silverback said. "I'm here to see you off."

"Really?"

"Doggie, you and I don't see eye to eye on much, but neither of us want to see this war end the wrong way. I admire what you're about to do. If I were in your shoes and there was a morpher waiting for me up there, I'd go too," Silverback revealed.

"I respect you more than you realize, Silverback."

"It goes both ways," Silverback said, as he extended a hand.

Cruger shook it.

"Earth starting to rub off on you?" Cruger asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Not for long," Silverback responded, with a sigh. "Since you're still the Supreme Commander, for at least the next hour or so, I'm letting you know that when you get back, you'll find my request for a transfer. Don't want Earth to rub off too much. I might turn into you."

Silverback smiled.

"We'll deal with that after this conflict is over," Cruger said. "Right now, I need you here. I'm trusting you to keep this place safe, for everyone."

Cruger nodded in the direction of the shelter.

"I didn't say there wasn't any fight left in me," Silverback said, as he screamed out his trademark gorilla call.

Cruger disappeared into the small shuttlecraft, which took off a minute later. Silverback watched it lift off and speed out of the Delta Command Base.

* * *

On the northern side of Newtech City, life was going along as usual. People walked and drivers drove. This was the side of town that was almost untouched. The Rangers had battled there on occasion, but the residents of the north felt more secure than their neighbors in the south. That security was about to be shattered.

Two massive fireballs ignited a skyscraper, causing it to explode into shreds. The walking people on the streets, screamed, running for their lives. Those in cars sped up down the streets, but only for a block or so, before they felt the massive footsteps approaching them. People fled their cars and looked up, seeing him. Cartiron's massive form seemed to block out the sun for those on the ground at that moment. He sent a stream of fire from his palm, igniting several cars on the street.

People ran, people jumped, people screamed as the cars exploded when the fire hit their gas tanks. Within moments, chaos reigned on the northern side of Newtech City. Their immunity from the pain had officially come to an end.

Alarms blared throughout the Delta Command Base, as the B-Squad Rangers trotted down the hallways. They ran into the Command Center, knowing this was probably it, the call they had been waiting to get since Omallix's last deadly announcement. The stood side by side, as they noticed that Commander Silverback wasn't there. Sophie was standing at the control console in the middle of the room. Niyako and Ghiren, the alien technicians who had become fixtures in the Command Center, were at their stations. Murphy jumped to his feet, as he saw the Rangers arrival.

"What's happening?" Sky yelled.

"It's Cartiron," Ghiren called out from his station. "He's attacking the north side of the city!"

"Let's see it!" Sky yelled to Sophie.

Sophie nodded, as she pulled up a holographic image of Cartiron's attack going on just north of S.P.D. Headquarters.

"Oh no," Syd said, seeing the destruction.

"This is it," Quinn muttered at her side.

"Where's Silverback?" Bridge wondered aloud.

"I've already contacted him," Niyako spoke from the communications station. "He's on his way here now."

"I have a better question," Quinn said, as he looked around. "Where's Z?"

The others noticed that the Yellow Ranger had not arrived.

"Niyako, beep her," Sky said.

The hovering alien ran her long slender fingers across her station's controls effortlessly. After a few seconds, she turned back towards the Rangers.

"I'm not getting any response from her morpher," Niyako said.

"Where is she?" Syd called out, looking confused.

* * *

Aboard Cruger's shuttle, he piloted with precision. He knew Kat had no idea how he was going to get inside, but he did. He wasn't going to hide his position from his enemy. Time was running short. As Cruger began to time the rhythm of his heart, in the quiet shuttle, he started to hear a familiar sound. Cruger put the controls on autopilot and walked to the back compartment, opening a small storage unit to find Z Delgado and her beeping morpher.

"Cadet Delgado, what are you doing here?"

"And here I thought this was the bathroom," Z said, with a slight chuckle, as Cruger grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the storage locker.

"Answer my question," Cruger said sternly.

"Sir, I couldn't let you go alone. I overheard you and Kat talking," Z said.

"Z, this isn't the place for you."

"You don't know what's waiting for you. Besides, Omallix, Cartiron, Jintari and Charlie could all be up there," Z said. "I just thought you could use some backup."

Cruger gave her a long glance and he sighed.

"Are you going to answer that?" he said, as he pointed to her morpher.

Z grabbed it and activated it.

"What?"

"Where are you!" Sky's voice came booming through.

"I'm on Cruger's shuttle," Z admitted.

"Cruger's shuttle? Cartiron's attacking the city and you're going to Galaxy Command!"

"No and neither is he!"

Cruger grabbed the device.

"Sky, listen to me. We don't have much time if Cartiron's attacking. I'm going to get my morpher back," Cruger spoke calmly.

"Sir, that's too dangerous," Sky yelled back.

"That's why I decided to come along," Z chimed in.

Cruger took a deep breath.

"As I said, time is of the essence. I can't turn back now. Good luck Rangers," Cruger said, before closing the morpher and handing it back to Z.

He stormed out of the back compartment and took a seat in the pilot's chair. Z followed him and took the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, but you need me, whether you want to admit it or not," Z said. "Felix is still there, while you're getting your morpher I can help him escape. Besides, with me along, you'll have some cover."

Cruger didn't respond. He just stared forward, piloting his shuttle towards a mission that just got more complicated.

Back in the Command Center, Sky was pacing. 

"Sky, we have to do something," Bridge said. "Cartiron's still attacking!"

"I know that!" Sky yelled at him. "Look, we may have a better shot at defeating him if we use both the Megazords. Bridge and Syd, you take the S.W.A.T. Megazord and Quinn and I will take the new Delta Squad Megazord. We can attack him on two fronts. It'll give us better odds."

"No," Bridge spoke up. "Quinn's barely had any training in the Delta Runners."

"I hate to agree, but Bridge's right," Quinn said.

"Okay, then Quinn will come with me and pilot the S.W.A.T. Megazord," Syd said.

"Good idea," Bridge said.

Sky's head was spinning, as he saw Quinn take a position next to Syd. His brain went to the worst case scenario. What if something happened to the S.W.A.T. Megazord? He had seen a Megazord destroyed before. What if something happened to them?

"Uh," Sky said, hesitating.

"Rangers!" Sophie called out from the main station. "Cartiron's doing more damage. You have to get out there."

There was no time to waste, no time to even wait for Silverback. Something in Sky wanted to say something, but he just froze.

"Ready?" Bridge yelled at his side, pulling his morpher.

Syd and Quinn grabbed their morphers and had them in the ready position. Sky looked at the two as he grabbed his morpher and took a deep breath.

"Ready!" Sky yelled.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the four yelled, morphing in an instant.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Delta Command Base, Silverback was walking quickly. His natural simian leg structure forced him to walk bow-legged. As he moved faster, his body swayed, almost as if he was hopping. He passed through the lobby on his way. As he walked away from the exit doors, he got a strange sensation, as if someone was watching him. Silverback turned towards those doors and saw two S.P.D. Officers falling to the ground outside. The glassed windows of the door showed him everything. He saw an army of robotic Fericks standing outside. Omallix's right hand, Jintari was standing in front of them, he had a small mechanical device in his hand, pointed at the base.

Silverback ran as quickly as he could to the nearest communications panel and turned it on. The alarms were already blaring.

"Command Center! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!" Silverback yelled.

Inside the Command Center, the three technicians on duty all looked surprised. Ghiren ran his fingers across his console.

"Oh my stars!" Ghiren yelled out, as he turned to Sophie. "We've got an invasion of Fericks outside!"

"Oh no," Sophie said, as she hit the alarms again.

Niyako activated the communications systems for the entire Delta Command Base, knowing exactly what protocol required her to do.

"This is an emergency. I repeat, this is an emergency. All hands to battle stations. The Delta Command Base is under attack," she spoke, as her hand was on the button.

Silverback still had his hand on the communications panel, as he heard everything they said.

"We need to evacuate every civilian from this base, now!" he yelled at them. "And get officers to the lobby! That's where they're coming in!"

"Yes sir," Sophie called back.

Silverback turned towards the entrance, seeing the Fericks getting closer to the doors. Jintari was still ahead of him, pointing that device at the building. Silverback wondered what it was.

"All civilians, please proceed to the nearest emergency exit," Silverback heard Niyako's voice. "I repeat, all civilians, please proceed to the nearest emergency exit. Do not use the main entrances to the Delta Command Base. I repeat do not use—"

Then, the communications went dead. Silverback heard a sizzling sound coming from the communications speakers, as if someone had cut the message and the alarms. He looked back at the front door and saw Jintari smiling and waving the remote control device in his hand. The Fericks began busting through the doors. Officers, with weapons drawn began filing into the area, Silverback waded through them, going deeper into the base, as he headed down a hallway, he called out to one of them.

"Officer Blanks!" Silverback yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"I need your assistance."

Inside the Command Center, there was nothing but smoke in the area. Jintari's device had sent a powerful electrical surge through all of the equipment. The Command Center was dark and none of the terminals were active. For the first time since being in that place, Niyako wasn't hovering. She was on the floor, completely unconscious. At her side, Ghiren was also down and smoking, as both of his hands had been on the controls when they blew. Meters away, Sophie was also down on the floor. Even Murphy was inactive, next to her.

* * *

Minutes before, chaos reigned inside the shelter in the lowest level of S.P.D. Headquarters. Isinia Cruger and the three members of C-Squad had been trying to get everyone joined together, but people were getting panicked. It was understandable. They had seen great destruction in their lives, which led them to this place. Amongst the crowd, Isinia tried to calm them.

"Everyone listen!" she tried to shout over the clamoring voices around her. "We must evacuate. Take only what you can carry!"

As the crowds started moving towards the emergency exit, which led out into the street, Sam grabbed a hold of his bike. It was still his most prized possession. He was glad he had brought it along when he came down the shelter to let Bailey and the other kids ride. It was then, that Sam's mind wandered to his friends. They had all heard the first alarms and new a monster attack was underway. Z would be out there, he thought. Then, his mind wandered to something he thought she would want. If the Delta Command Base was overtaken, he couldn't let them get it. He ran back into the interior of the base. The moving crowds of panicked people never noticed his departure.

Nearby, C-Squad was helping to shuffle people out, when everything seemed to silent. They all heard the sudden stop of the alarms and the sizzling sound as Niyako's voice was cut off.

"That didn't sound good," Duc said to his friends.

"I wonder if there's trouble in the Command Center," Casey spoke up.

"One way to find out," Meg said.

As they started to make their way through the crowd, they found Isinia. The crowd was beginning to stall and stand still.

"Do we still have to evacuate?" they heard Kristine Brooks call out. "Is it over?"

"Mrs. Cruger, we're going to check that out," Casey told her.

"Keep everyone moving," Duc chimed in. "Just in case."

"All right. Good luck," Isinia said, as she saw the trio storm out of the shelter. She turned back to the civilians and yelled. "Everyone, keep moving towards the exit. I know it's only one door. Just stay calm and move carefully. We don't want a stampede!"

Back behind her, the three C-Squad Cadets were running at top speed, they passed the shuttlebay and began trotting up the escalators. The three sets were right next to each other. Each of them ran up a different escalator. They stayed side by side. As they reached the top, they kept on running. As they prepared to enter the lobby area, they heard a large explosion. The three cowered a bit, as they saw broken glass and several S.P.D. Officers go flying past them.

"They're inside!" Casey said to her comrades at her side.

* * *

Inside her laboratory, Kat waited. She had heard the cut off communications signal and tried to regain communications with the Command Center ever since, but she wasn't getting any answer. That worried her. She was sure there was something wrong and it wasn't just a crossed wire. She headed for the door, as she remembered the evacuation order and that the base was under attack. She turned around and walked over to the shelf next to her desk and grabbed the black box there. She opened it and pulled out her white morpher.

As Kat held it in her hands, she thought back to the last time she had used it and the conversation she had with Doggie Cruger shortly thereafter...

_"I understand. So, that's the end of Kat Ranger?"_

_"Well, by my calculations there's still twenty minutes left on the morpher. But, I'm hoping we never have to use them," Kat said._

Kat tightened her grip around that morpher for few seconds, before placing it in her back pocket. Her mind had veered to Doggie and that worried her too. She hadn't heard from him either. She needed to get to the Command Center, but if she left and communications were down there, Doggie would have no way to contact her. She wouldn't be able to guide him through Omallix's fortress. She took a deep breath and made her decision. She exited the lab and headed towards the Command Center.

On the other side of the base, Commander Silverback stormed into his office, with one thing on his mind: protecting the Delta Command Base. He stared at the classic blaster rifle hanging on his wall. He grabbed the rifle and cocked it, as he climbed up to his desk, pressing a button. 

"Officer Blanks, you ready?" Silverback called out.

"Yes sir."

Silverback nodded.

"I'm on my way!"

Silverback stormed back out of his office and headed into what he knew was going to be a battle for survival.

* * *

Inside the newly formed Delta Squad Megazord, Sky couldn't help thinking about the other Rangers who weren't with him. He felt secure with Bridge at his side, but he didn't feel secure knowing that the Syd and Quinn were nowhere in sight.

"Incoming!" he heard the Blue Ranger shout.

The Delta Squad Megazord jumped away, as Cartiron's fiery blast came right at them. The Megazord slid on the ground for a second, before flipping onto its knees and pulling the blaster from its retractable ankle holster.

"Fire!" the Red Ranger yelled.

The blasts hit Cartiron right in the chest. His body began to spark a bit, but he never even staggered.

"What?" Bridge yelled. "That blast didn't even phase him!"

"We have to do more!" Sky yelled. "He isn't even showing damage from his fight with Jack."

"That's where we come in."

They heard Quinn's voice come through their communications systems. The S.W.A.T. Megazord came flying straight down towards Cartiron, with its twin blasters, firing at Cartiron. The hell beast jumped away, sending two huge fireballs straight towards the S.W.A.T. Megazord. One of the fireballs caught the arm of the zord, sending it spinning out of control. Cartiron sent another fiery blast, as the Megazord crashed to the ground.

"No!" Sky yelled. "Syd! Quinn!"

* * *

Back in the shelter, as civilians were making their way out of the base, a handful of cadets were coming in, through the same door. Boom was amongst E-Squad. While his comrades tried to get some information from the others, Boom made his way through, until he found Isinia.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You haven't heard. We're under attack!" Isinia said.

"We were out training," Boom said.

"We have to get these people out of here, Boom!"

"Okay," Boom said, as he climbed on top of one of the tables and blew his fingers.

The high-pitched whistle got everyone's attention and they all stopped.

"Everyone, stay calm! The base is under attack, but you can't panic. E-Squad will set up safety zones outside, away from the base. Just carry whatever you can and stay close to your loved ones," Boom said. "We've been through this before. We just have to remain calm and everything will be okay."

The crowd began to exit in a more orderly fashion. Boom climbed down off the table, where Isinia was shuffling some more people by. Things were going much more smoothly.

"Good job," Isinia said.

"Thanks," Boom said, with a smile.

Then, they saw trouble coming their way. It was Kristine Brooks and her son, Bailey, who was walking Sam's bike.

"What's wrong?" Isinia asked.

"Bailey says Sam went back inside," Kristine said.

"Oh no," Isinia said. "He wouldn't."

"I saw him," Bailey said.

"What are we going to do?" Isinia asked, looking to Boom.

"Get out of here, all of you," Boom said. "I'll find Sam!"

Boom went running back into the interior of the Delta Command Base himself. A feeling of dread entered Isinia's body at that moment. Too many people she knew were going back in there. She shuffled Kristine and Bailey towards the exit, knowing she had a life growing within her that was her top priority, along with the civilians. As she reached the door, she thought of her husband, knowing he was probably inside the base too. If the Rangers were tending to a monster attack, there's no way he could go through with his plan, would he?

* * *

Cruger continued to pilot the shuttlecraft, as Omallix's floating space fortress came into view. At his side, in the co-pilot's chair, Z Delgado was fully morphed and sporting her S.W.A.T. gear. As they got closer, she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So, how are we getting inside?" she asked.

"Buckle up!" Cruger ordered.

She quickly complied, as he sped the craft up.

"We're gonna make our own entrance!"

Inside Omallix's base, the evil leader had been watching the battle between the Rangers and Cartiron play out, to his amusement. He was feeling much better than before. Then, he heard a beeping sound coming from Jintari's control console. Omallix made his way to the station and pressed a few buttons. The alert told him something was coming his way. He changed the viewscreen in front of him to show a live view out the front of the base. As he made his way back to his chair to sit down, he felt a little dizzy. His vision blurred a bit. As it cleared up, he saw the shuttlecraft coming straight towards him. He had no time to move.

He could almost see through the windows of the craft as it came plowing into the throne room through the glass wall in front of Omallix. The shuttle came to a screeching halt, plugging the hole it had just made in the room. The front glass in the cockpit of the shuttle blew out upon impact. Amongst the rubble, the Yellow Ranger shook her head, regaining her wits. She glanced next to her, seeing Cruger's head bleeding.

"Doggie! Commander!" she yelled.

Cruger began to stir. As he opened his eyes, they looked straight ahead. All he could see was the debris and smoking rubble inside the throne room. Amidst the smoke, he saw Omallix's self-made throne. No one was sitting there. The two unstrapped themselves and the Yellow Ranger climbed right out the front window of the shuttle, landing on a large slab of flooring that had come up thanks to the shuttle's crash. She had her Delta Enforcer drawn, as she quickly looked around the area, checking for any movement.

Cruger was right behind her, with his Shadow Saber in hand. Cruger looked back behind the shuttle and saw the cracked glass wall that he had pierced. It looked to be a clean break, with very little of the outside atmosphere creeping inside. That was a good thing, Cruger thought. He grabbed the small communications device in his hand and activated it.

"Kat, we're inside," he spoke. There was no answer. "Kat? Kat! She's not answering!"

"Jack said Felix's lab was on the second floor," Z said.

"Yes," Cruger agreed. "Felix found my morpher in an adjacent laboratory."

"Then, let's head that way," Z chimed in.

Cruger led the way, with his Shadow Saber drawn in front of him. The Yellow Ranger was close behind, with her back to him most of the time, covering to make sure no one was coming up from behind. They got to the second floor and saw the two doors at the end of the hallway. They slowly headed in that direction. When Cruger got to the first door it opened as he approached. It was completely dark.

"I think this is it," Cruger whispered to Z.

"I'll cover you," Z whispered.

Cruger stepped inside. As he walked a bit further in, he could see the light from the laboratory next door creeping in through a large observation window. There was something on the floor near there. As he walked in further, the doors slid closed behind him, catching him off-guard. Outside in the hallway, Z had her back to the other laboratory, as she noticed the locking mechanism near the door. She would have to wait for Cruger to get inside and help Felix. At that moment, the doors slid open behind her and Charlie grabbed hold of the Yellow Ranger, dragging her inside.

Next door, Cruger got closer to the back wall, where he could see the light coming in. It was then that his foot hit something on the floor. It felt like another foot. He knelt on the floor and felt a leg. As he crawled a bit closer to the body, he saw its face.

"Felix, no," Cruger said quietly, as he saw Felix's face.

He checked for a pulse, but found none. It was then that his eyes veered to something else. An open box was on Felix's lap and sitting outside of it was Cruger's Patrol Morpher. Cruger took a deep breath, as he picked up the morpher. He stood back to his feet and pulled the microchip from his pocket. He had turned away from the observation window and began attaching the microchip. He never saw the Yellow Ranger come into view behind him, in the other lab, fighting with Charlie.

Cruger hoisted Felix over his shoulders and headed for the doors. As they slid open, he was greeted with the figure standing in the hallway. However, it wasn't Z. It was Omallix. Cruger dropped Felix's body on the floor there, as Omallix fired a blast of red lightning energy directly at Cruger's chest, sending him flying backwards into the dark laboratory, falling to the floor. Omallix still stood in the lit corridor.

"We meet again Cruger," Omallix said. "This time I will see to your destruction myself!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	21. Destruction, 2

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end. The final installment of SPD - Year 2. There will be a small epilogue coming in the next few weeks. Thanks to everyone whose given this series a chance and read and commented. It's been awesome. Enjoy! _

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**"DESTRUCTION, 2"**

Searing pain. That was all Doggie Cruger could feel spreading through his body in that moment. When Omallix's energy charge struck him like lightning, Cruger felt his heart stop...or at least he should have, he thought to himself. Cruger saw past the pain and realized he wasn't dead. He had seen Omallix's destructive power before and a blast that powerful almost crippled him months ago. He wasn't even morphed now and he wasn't destroyed. He's weaker, Cruger thought. That could be the only explanation. Cruger regained more and more of his bearings, but his eyes remained closed. His other senses were working to his advantage.

His keen hearing alerted him that Omallix hadn't moved from his position in the corridor outside the laboratory. Cruger did hear some erratic footsteps coming from nearby. He hoped Z hadn't found trouble. He had no time to worry for the Yellow Ranger, though. He began to hear the stomping steps of Omallix's metallic feet moving towards him. His nose provided more evidence. He could smell Omallix getting closer. He reeked of blood. Cruger wasn't going to let Omallix's thirst for it destroy him, especially since he had redemption in the palm of his hand...literally.

As he heard Omallix's steps get close to his thighs, Cruger began to smell him getting even closer. Omallix was bending down to peer at him. This was the time to strike. Cruger sent his leg flying into the air in the direction of the smell, striking Omallix in the head. He staggered backwards, giving Cruger time to roll onto his knees and grip his Shadow Saber. He slashed the weapon straight across Omallix's chest, sending him flying backwards out the doorway and onto the floor in the corridor, near Felix's body. Omallix groaned in pain, as his body smoked.

Cruger got to his feet and sheathed his saber, turning his attention to his best weapon in this fight. He extended his hand, as Omallix looked up from the corridor floor, seeing the Patrol Morpher.

"This ends now! S.P.D. Emergency!"

Cruger's morph sequence began, but somehow it was different, Cruger thought to himself. He felt his suit form around him and even felt the snug helmet materialize on his head. Something, however, was very different. The sequence didn't stop there. He felt a black vest form over his chest. The red outline of the number "100" was the only color on this new...gear. A small communications headset was soon attached to his helmet, along with braces at his elbows and knees. They were agility enhancers, Cruger knew. It was then that he realized what Kat's microchip was all about.

'Kat, you're the best,' Cruger thought, proudly.

Now fully morphed, Cruger cast his gaze on Omallix, who was staggering to his feet. He could tell his enemy was a bit surprised at what he saw. Cruger had no problem reinforcing the truth.

"S.P.D. Shadow Ranger...S.W.A.T. Mode!" Cruger shouted.

He lifted his hand, which held his Shadow Saber. It too was different. The blade's handle felt bigger. Cruger saw two long black metal tubes extended from the handle down both sides of the silver blade. There was a small red button on the grip of the weapon.

"Ahhh!" Omallix yelled in fury, sending another blast of red lightning energy from his eyes.

Cruger blocked the bolts of energy with his saber, then extended the weapon in front of him, pressing the red button, which caused red lasers to shoot out, piercing Omallix in the chest. The monster stumbled off down the hallway. Cruger followed, passing Felix's body in the corridor. Omallix continued to fire back at him, alternating between blasts from his eyes and from his palms. The Shadow Ranger launched himself over the first set of energy strikes and fired his saber blaster at Omallix again, blocking the second blast as he landed. He brought the saber down for another blow, but Omallix blocked it and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Back down the hallway, inside the lab at the end, Z Delgado was in a fight for her own survival. Charlie had her by the throat. Her grip was too strong, Z thought, as she glanced across the room, near the door, where Charlie had knocked her Delta Enforcer from her hands. She needed to get it back. She used all of her energy to ram Charlie backward into a storage shelf, causing all of the medical contraptions to fall from it. Charlie's grip loosened a bit and Z broke free. The Yellow Ranger ran for the blaster, but just as she reached out to grab it, Charlie grabbed hold of her S.W.A.T. vest from behind.

"I don't think so," Charlie grunted.

She got a hard grip on it and slammed the Yellow Ranger into the observation window, stomach first.

"Ah," Z yelled, as her body collided with the glass.

Both were shocked that it didn't break or even crack. Charlie swung Z around from behind, throwing her across the examination bed. Bolted to the floor, the bed didn't move as the Yellow Ranger's body went toppling over it and onto the floor.

"This day's not turning out to be as bad as I thought," Charlie cackled.

Down on the floor, Z writhed in pain. She was in trouble.

* * *

Down on Earth, the S.W.A.T. Megazord was also down, smoking from Cartiron's fiery blasts.

"No!" Sky yelled. "Syd! Quinn!"

The Red Ranger was instantly scared. He maneuvered the Delta Squad Megazord Mark 2 towards the fallen S.W.A.T. Megazord.

"Are you guys all right?" Sky yelled, through the communications controls.

There was no answer. He grabbed his morpher from his control console and popped it open.

"Syd, can you hear me?"

Bridge sat in silence in his zord. In that moment, there was no way he could dispute Sky. After all, he was worried for his friends too.

"We're okay," Syd shouted.

"Yeah," Quinn responded.

The Red and Blue Rangers both breathed sighs of relief. Inside the cockpit of S.W.A.T. Flyer 5, the Pink Ranger took a moment to gather herself, but as she looked out the front of her smoking zord, she realized there was no time.

"Guys, look out behind you!" Syd shouted as loud as she could.

The Delta Squad Megazord turned swiftly, as Cartiron was standing several feet away, with his arms extended. He brought them together into a clap, which sent a heavy stream of fire straight towards the new DSM. Without thinking the two Rangers inside activated the controls, sending the Megazord diving backwards over the fallen S.W.A.T. Megazord and into the air, ducking the stream of fire as it passed inches above the front of the diving Megazord, as if in slow motion. As the stream of fire ran out, the Delta Squad Megazord landed in a handstand, flipping to its feet.

"Whoo hoo!" the Blue Ranger shouted.

"Good job," Sky yelled, proudly.

There was no time to celebrate, however, as two more fireballs came flying towards them! One hit the DSM on the shoulder, followed by the second, which pounded the Delta Squad Megazord directly in the chest, sending it to the ground. Cartiron stepped closer to the area, gazing at each of the fallen Megazords.

"This is too easy," he said, darkly.

* * *

Inside the Delta Command Base's lobby, smoke from the Fericks' fire blasters filled the area. Retaliating laser fire from the S.P.D. Officers also whizzed by as they tried to repel the attack to no avail. Fericks were flooding by and the first wave, led by Jintari was already deep inside the base. Around a corner, twenty feet away from the corridor that would eventually lead them to the Command Center, C-Squad was crouched, firing their laser pistols into the fray, aiming for any Ferick they could see, thankful that Kat had upgraded all of the S.P.D. personnel's' weapons to be able to pierce the Fericks' circuitry.

"There's too many of them!" Duc yelled, as he ducked a fireball.

"We have to get to the Command Center," Meg yelled at his side. "We can't give up!"

"I can't even see a clear path!" Casey yelled from across the way, as she tried to peek around the corner.

The only thing she saw was an S.P.D. Officer falling after being blasted in the chest by a fireball. Three Fericks trampled right over his body. Casey lifted her pistol, firing directly at them. She hit the one in the middle, but also drew the attention of the other two.

"Uh oh," Casey said, as four fireballs came flying her way.

She ducked back around the corner, eyeing her friends on the other side.

"We can't go on like this!" she said. "We're losing more troops than they are."

Then, the three of them heard a rumbling sound. It was getting louder. It didn't sound like the clacking noise that the Fericks made as they marched across the marble floor of the base. This was an engine. The three members of C-Squad tried to listen harder. Duc lay down on the floor, putting his ear to the marble. His eyes squinted curiously.

"It sounds like a car coming," he said, looking confused.

Meg raised her head, as she heard something else.

"Are those tires screeching?" she asked.

Seconds later, the three saw it. The S.W.A.T. Truck came roaring into the lobby. It hadn't come from outside, but from further inside the base. It plowed past the corner where C-Squad was taking cover. They lowered their heads as metal parts of a dozen Fericks went flying. The robots were instantly cracked apart by the impact of the truck. It came to a halt a few meters from C-Squad's position, allowing them to see who was on top.

Commander Silverback fired lasers from the truck's cannon, while also using his free hand to fire shots from his old-fashioned laser rifle. He let out his simian call of attack, before looking back over his shoulder at C-Squad.

"You three just gonna stand there, are you gonna get your butts to the Command Center?" Silverback yelled.

Casey looked across the way at her comrades, who instantly got to their feet. The trio ran past the S.W.A.T. Truck and down the corridor. Duc and Meg turned a corner, running at top speed. Casey wasn't far behind, but she paused for a second before turning. She looked back down towards the lobby and saw Silverback firing at any metal moving. She caught up to her friends and they kept running. Back behind them, Silverback was still firing away.

"Officer Blanks, get me a better position," Silverback yelled down below.

Behind the truck's controls, Officer Blanks nodded. He keyed in a few commands and grabbed the steering wheel. The S.W.A.T. Truck turned to face a wall. They were sitting atop a flight of stairs that led down to the entrance to the Delta Command Base. This new position allowed Silverback to shift in the control seat and target the Fericks as they marched into the base. He used the truck's cannon and his own weapon to drop them by the pair as they came in. The only problem was that they never stopped coming.

* * *

Deep inside the Delta Command Base, two small feet were running as fast as they could. Sam's mind was racing. He had to get there, quickly. He finally saw the corridor he needed to cross over into. He was running so fast that his feet slid a bit as he tried to change directions. He saw it in the distance, almost glowing. He came to a stop in front of the plaque in the middle of the corridor and took a deep breath. Sam reached out to grab it. While he could reach the bottom of the gold memorial to Jack Landors, he wasn't tall enough to unhook it from the wall. Sam ran into the closest room he could find, located a chair and grabbed it.

He set the chair up directly underneath the plaque. In the distance he heard commotion. He had a feeling he didn't have a lot of time. Just as his hands grazed the sides of the heavy plaque, he could sense the commotion was getting louder. Another figure came running past that corridor quickly. So quickly that Sam didn't even notice him. His eyes were focused on the opposite direction, where he knew trouble was coming. The figure that had just run by came back, peering down the corridor, behind Sam, and saw the young boy.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Boom. The sound of hearing him shouting his name, however, caused Sam to lose his balance. The boy went toppling off the chair and onto the marble floor, hitting his head in the process. Boom ran as fast as he could. Once he was inches away, he slid to his knees, coming to a halt next to the fallen boy.

"Sam!" Boom yelled. "Are you okay?"

Boom tried to wake the child, without moving him, fearing he might have a concussion. Then, in the distance in front of him, Boom heard trouble coming. The marching feet of the robotic army was coming this way. He raised his head slowly, wishing and praying that it wasn't true, but by the time his gaze reached the far wall, they were there, five of them, coming in his direction. Boom grabbed the boy into his arms and turned his back on the Fericks, hoping to head back the way he came, but that was when he got another shock. More Fericks were coming from that direction. He was cornered.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, everything was smoky. It was, however, the only place inside the base where the smoke wasn't coming from the fire blasters of Fericks. Jintari's control device had caused an electrical burst to discharge through every station there, practically electrocuting anything near a control console. On the floor near the main control station in the middle of the room, Sophie lay. Her eyes began to flutter open, as her circuitry came back online. She registered the temporary surge of energy, as she got to her feet.

Sophie immediately noticed that the lights were out. Only the emergency blue lighting traced the floor and the ceiling. She looked around, regaining her bearings and trying to remember what she was doing before she was knocked offline. She walked over to the main console and touched it, instantly recoiling. It was burning out. She looked around, noticing Niyako & Ghiren weren't at their stations. She saw them on the floor and ran to their sides, trying to wake them.

"Ghiren," Sophie shouted at the large green creature. His large stature often made her think a tank couldn't stop him, but that electric charge certainly did. His fingers were still smoking. His pulse was faint.

She crawled over to Niyako, worried that she might not have made it. Her small body was much more susceptible. Sophie was glad she was still alive herself. She knew that if she weren't a cyborg, she would have surely died from the surge. Niyako too was breathing, barely. Sophie took a deep breath as she got to her feet and looked around. She walked over towards the exit doors, knowing the techs needed help, but she stopped before getting close enough to trigger the doors. There was an invasion in progress and there was no way she could risk opening those doors, or leaving the Command Center unprotected.

She cringed in fear. She wasn't human, but she might as well have been. She felt what they felt and she wanted to help. But, Sophie knew she had no other choice than to do her duty. She took a few steps backward away from the doors, as she felt something grab her leg. She turned quickly, taking a fighting stance, only to realize that it was Murphy. Like her, he was all metal on the inside and the blast had affected him only temporarily too. She breathed a slight sigh of relief. She didn't feel so alone, but with all of the controls down, she had no way of knowing what was going on outside of the Command Center.

* * *

Corridors away, Doctor Kat Manx was running at top speed. In one hand she had a laser pistol, pointing out ahead of her. She wanted to be ready if she ran into trouble. She knew it wouldn't take long to get to the Command Center from her lab. She turned a corner and trouble was right in front of her. She saw Jintari turn the same corner. It was a long corridor and an adjoining hallway was between the two. That hallway led to the Command Center. Kat slowly walked closer. Jintari did the same.

"Well well, Dr. Manx. We meet again," Jintari spoke. His voice echoed down the long corridor.

"This time you're not going to get away," Kat said, her pistol still drawn, pointed straight at the alien scientist, her evil counterpart.

"That plan didn't work so well last time I was here, did it?"

"I've learned my lesson," Kat responded. "Too bad you didn't learn yours. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stay out of my base."

Kat pulled her morpher from behind her back, with her free hand.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Within seconds, Kat was morphed and standing even closer to that hallway. Her laser pistol was still focused on the green Shimitan scientist.

"Prepare to be judged!"

"I've learned as well, Doctor," Jintari said, as he came a bit closer.

Both inched closer to the hallway. For one of them it led to salvation and for the other it led to the final phase of a deadly plan.

"I learned not to put my faith in a human," Jintari said, as he snapped his fingers.

A large group of Fericks came marching around the corner behind him. Jintari nodded his head, affirmatively.

"Charlie's not with me this time," Jintari said, proudly.

Kat counted them. Seven Fericks, fourteen mechanical eyes all gazed at her, seven blasters trained on her. One Kat Ranger standing between them and the Command Center. Kat knew what she had to do.

"So, are you really going to stand in my way, Doctor?" Jintari sneered.

"Count on it!"

Kat spun her body into the air, whipping herself into a spinning maneuver, as she fired her laser pistol. The Fericks were a bit caught off-guard. They lifted their weapons towards the ceiling, firing at her, but Kat's spinning motion was moving too fast for them.

"Get her!" Jintari yelled, as he tried to point at her, but she was moving too fast.

Kat counted, as she saw the pistol's lasers connect with one Ferick, then another and then another. She couldn't hold her spinning formation and used her catty reflexes to grab a hold of the wall. The four remaining Fericks all fired at the spot. She launched herself off the wall and landed on the opposite wall, where she only remained for a second, before pushing off on her feet quickly, landing right in the middle of the Fericks. She used the laser pistol to jab one of the robots in the throat, before firing it on two more, sending them falling to the ground. The Ferick, which she had just maimed, was getting to his feet behind her, but Kat had her eyes on the one in front of her. He fired his blaster at her, but she dove away, sliding a bit on the floor. The fireballs from the Ferick's weapon collided with his teammate, destroying him. The Ferick quickly turned in Kat's direction and she fired at him from the floor, destroying him.

Jintari looked around, dumbfounded.

"No!"

Kat Ranger got to her feet and pulled her morpher out again.

"Where were we? Oh yeah. Prepare for containment!"

Jintari yelled in anger as he pressed a button on his remote device, causing more Fericks to come marching quickly.

"Do you hear those footsteps, Manx?" Jintari yelled. "There's more where that came from. You can't take on my entire army by yourself."

Kat thought quickly. She knew he was right about that. Then, she realized just how far she had come down that corridor. She nodded.

"I don't have to!"

Kat went sprinting off down the adjacent hallway that led to the Command Center, just as another half-dozen Fericks came running.

"Don't just stand there!" Jintari yelled. "Get her!"

The group went trotting off down the hallway, with Jintari following close behind. He had no idea how Cartiron was doing against the Power Rangers, but he knew that when the time came, he would have S.P.D.'s shields down, making them ready for the burning.

* * *

"We have to get up!" the Pink Ranger yelled inside the S.W.A.T. Megazord.

She saw Cartiron marching towards the Delta Squad Megazord. They had to do something to help.

"Some of the systems are fried," Quinn yelled from the green S.W.A.T. Flyer cockpit.

"We've got to give it everything we've got," Syd said.

Cartiron peered down at the Delta Squad Megazord, as he saw it smoking from the chest. He let out an evil chuckle.

"And here I thought it would leave a bigger mark," he said, wickedly.

"Sky..." Bridge grunted. "Can you feel your arms and legs?"

"Yeah, Bridge," the Red Ranger responded, taking a few breaths inside his cockpit.

"Me too," the Blue Ranger said, nodding nervously. "Just askin'. Is that Cartiron I see out my window?"

"Yeah, Bridge," Sky repeated, grimly.

"Okay...again, just askin'."

"We gotta get up," Sky said.

The Delta Squad Megazord began to move a bit, but Cartiron was right on top of them, literally. He pushed one foot down on the chest of the DSM, preventing it from rising. He raised a fist.

"It is time for your destruction!"

His fist slowly opened. A glimmer of golden light appeared there. It got bigger, as his palm opened more. The swirling ball of fire continued to get bigger and bigger, as Cartiron's eyes were focused in on the Delta Squad Megazord.

Inside his cockpit, Sky saw it. Cartiron was going to fire. He wasn't sure if the Megazord would be able to take that hit at this close range, despite the Delta Squad Megazord's upgrades. He never learned the answer.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord grabbed Cartiron from behind, pulling him off of the Delta Squad Megazord. The Green and Pink Rangers got the best grip they could, clenching the Megazord's hands around Cartiron's bulking arms. He wrestled against their grasp, but for the time being, they had him caught.

"Fire your weapons!" Quinn yelled. "Hurry!"

Bridge brought the Delta Squad Megazord to its feet, using every ounce of power he could muster. The DSM was right in position. Seconds passed by. The Blue Ranger got curious. The Megazord wasn't firing.

"Sky! What's wrong? Shoot!" Bridge yelled.

"We can't," Sky responded. "If we fire at this range we could destroy the S.W.A.T. Megazord too!"

In his mind, Sky knew he couldn't take that risk. At that moment, nothing filled his head except the visions of Syd and Quinn possibly being hurt. Was it his head, or his heart?

"Do it!" the Pink Ranger's screaming voice came through his morpher. "We don't have a choice. We have to stop him before he destroys the city."

"Sky!" Bridge yelled. Seconds went by and still nothing. "Sky! That's it. I'm taking over control of the weapons."

"No!" Sky yelled back at his friend. "I'll do it."

Sky ran his fingers across the controls with one hand, as the other was firmly gripped on his zord's steering wheel. He pressed the final button he would need.

"Firing!"

"Nooo!" Cartiron yelled.

The Delta Squad Megazord's hand squeezed the trigger of its blaster, sending three glowing streams of laser energy directly into Cartiron's chest. That blast was the biggest the Rangers had ever seen. Kat had outdone herself with the weapons systems on the new Megazord. Cartiron and the S.W.A.T. Megazord ignited in an explosion that blinded the Blue & Red Rangers as they watched intently.

"Guys?" Sky screamed into his morpher. "Syd? Quinn, answer me?"

* * *

Aboard Omallix's infiltrated fortress, he ran from the intruder. Omallix trotted into his throne room and ducked out of the doorway, waiting for the Shadow Ranger. His eyes caught a glimpse of the crashed shuttle in front of him. Omallix shook his head. This was a major setback, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Cartiron destroying Space Patrol Delta and its Rangers. Omallix refocused, as he heard footsteps approaching, steady and calculated. He saw the drawn Shadow Saber slowly pass through the doorway. He eagerly waited for its owner to follow. When Omallix saw both of Cruger's wrists come through the doorway gripping the sword, he grabbed them from the side, preventing Cruger from using his new lasers.

The two fought over the weapon, as Omallix dragged Cruger further into his throne room. Instead of fighting the force of Omallix's body, Cruger switched gears, pushing himself further towards the evil criminal. Omallix was caught off-guard as Cruger pushed him backwards until his back crashed into the shuttle. Cruger and Omallix were face to face, closer than they had ever been before. Omallix fought Cruger's grip, as he tried to use his grasp of the sword to bring it close to Omallix's neck. The monster mustered all the strength he had. He could finally feel his power returning to normal. He pulled a knee up, hitting Cruger in the gut. Omallix scored a front kick, sending Cruger flying backwards into some nearby rubble. Omallix now had his hands on the Shadow Saber.

"Now, I believe I was planning your destruction," Omallix spoke loudly. His tone was dark and menacing.

As he walked closer to Cruger, wielding his enemy's weapon, Cruger staggered to his feet. Omallix felt the trigger button in his fingers and pressed it, sending the laser blasts directly at Cruger's position. But, the S.W.A.T.-outfitted Ranger was more agile than ever before. He launched off the ground, flying over Omallix's head. Cruger landed directly behind him, before he could even turn. When Omallix did turn, Cruger grabbed the Shadow Saber.

"That's mine!" he yelled.

With one hand on the sword, Cruger knocked Omallix into that same rubble with a side kick. Cruger took a fighting stance with the sword, training his eye on the villain.

"It's all over, Omallix!" Cruger yelled.

Several feet behind him, behind the shuttle, the glassed wall that Cruger had crashed into began to crack. One large crack was beginning to spread, while several smaller ones were growing larger.

* * *

Upstairs, the Yellow Ranger was also in a tough fight. She got to her feet, as Charlie glared at her, with her monstrous hands on her grotesque hips. Charlie cackled loudly.

"You just don't stay down do you?" Charlie sneered.

"I am a Power Ranger," Z grunted. "We don't give up...not the good ones anyway."

Charlie yelled in anger. Z took her chance. She hoisted herself into the air, just as Charlie used her arms to push off of the examination bed. In midair, Charlie went for a punch. As if in slow motion, the Yellow Ranger ducked the blow, swinging her body around to score a spinning kick that sent Charlie flying backwards into the far wall, just above the observation window. As Charlie slid to the ground, stunned, the Yellow Ranger landed near the door. Charlie got to her feet, as Z got her hands on her Delta Blaster.

Charlie sent a blast of laser energy from her eyes, focusing her burning rage on Z. The Yellow Ranger flipped out of the way, launching herself into the air. She landed on the examination bed, on one knee, with her Delta Enforcer drawn. Charlie stood in front of the glass window. The Yellow Ranger had moved too fast. She fired on Charlie, lighting her up with lightning-fast laser pellets from her Delta Enforcer. Charlie shook in a barrage of sparks and smoke, as the observation window behind her shattered as well. Z watched, as Charlie's monstrous body slumped backwards, sprawling her body between the two laboratories, seemingly hanging on the window sill. The Yellow Ranger hopped off the table and grabbed her morpher.

"Charlie, you're under arrest," Z said, sarcastically. "...Again!"

She pointed her morpher and zapped the dazed traitor, trapping her inside a containment card.

"No!" Charlie yelled from inside. "Not in here again! You're going to pay for this! You're all going to pay!"

The Yellow Ranger swiped the card off the floor and stared at it, shaking her head.

"Shut up!" Z said, calmly.

At that moment, she began to feel a slight rumbling under her feet. Z had no idea what that was about, but she knew she had to get out of there and check on Cruger. She ran through the laboratory doors and saw Felix's corpse on the hallway floor. She fell to her knees, placing her Delta Enforcer and Charlie's containment card on the floor by her feet.

"Felix!"

She checked for a pulse, but she didn't feel anything.

"Oh no," Z said, somberly. "We were too late."

Z glanced into the other laboratory, but saw no signs of S.P.D.'s Supreme Commander.

"Where's Cruger?" Z asked aloud.

In the main room of the base, the glass was cracking. Cruger turned, as his instincts kicked in. He could feel the floor shaking beneath his feet. Omallix took his chance. He sent a bolt of lightning energy from his eyes, which landed at Cruger's feet, sending him flying backwards. Omallix got up and stormed towards him, just as the Shadow Ranger got back up, swiping at him with his Shadow Saber. Omallix caught the blade in his metal palms.

As they struggled for control once again, the glassed wall completely shattered, sending more glass and debris flying towards them, as Cruger's shuttle was sucked out into space. Both Cruger and Omallix dived away from the growing spatial hole, as gravity began to pull the floating fortress out of its orbit.

Back upstairs, the loud sound of bending metal took over. The entire deck started to buckle and tilt. Z reached for her Delta Enforcer, which went sliding down the hallway, along with Charlie's containment card. She was about to go sliding right along with them, as the entire base seemed to be turning over. She instinctively grabbed Felix's leg, as she noticed his clothes had snagged on a nail in the floor. She reached out to grab the card. It was moving slower than her Delta Enforcer, which had landed near the staircase that was now below her. The gun cracked upon impact. Charlie's card wasn't far behind.

The only thing Z could do was watch the card, as it fell onto the stairs, teetering. She could still see it. She looked up at Felix's hanging body and then back down at the card. She knew she couldn't stay there forever, but she couldn't leave Felix either, dead or alive. She thought for a second and then pulled out her morpher again. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothin'," Z said, as she pointed her morpher at Felix's body, which she was still hanging onto.

The Yellow Ranger activated her morpher, causing Felix to become contained as well. She caught the card in her hand, knowing it was the only way to make him mobile enough to leave with her. As her body slid down the floor towards the staircase, she pocketed Felix's card, along with her morpher. She reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of the metal railing of the staircase. She pulled herself towards the stairs, reaching out her hand and grabbing Charlie's card.

* * *

Inside the Delta Command Base, Boom was literally caught, trapped in the corridor, as Fericks were coming his way from both sides. There was a room directly across from him, but he knew it would only be a dead-end. His brain started thinking as fast as it could. He knew the base well. He looked down at Sam, seeing the boy was still unconscious in his hand. Boom knew he had to save him, as he backed into the wall. His back bumped into Jack's plaque. That was when Boom realized where he was in the corridor. He glanced down behind him towards the floor. There was a maintenance shaft. He laid Sam down for a second, as he slid the maintenance hatch open. Boom slid Sam into the shaft and followed right behind him. He closed the hatch. Boom knew the shaft was big enough for him to move through, quickly, even with Sam in tow. Boom lifted the child onto his back and started crawling as fast as he could.

It wasn't long before he felt the increasing heat behind him. He looked back, seeing the hatch was being burnt away. The Fericks must be shooting at it, Boom thought. He reached a turn in the shaft and kept crawling, just as two balls of fire came shooting in his direction. Boom quickly crawled around the corner, turning back briefly to see the damage. He couldn't turn back now. That was for sure. Boom kept crawling forward, as he glanced at Sam over his shoulder.

"You know, I could really use your genetic powers right now, kid."

Several corridors away, inside the Infirmary, Dr. Shivan Sevarus was pacing, nervously. He looked impatient. Finally, he stopped and stared towards the back of the Infirmary.

"Piggy, get out here, now! We have to evacuate," Sevarus yelled.

Seconds later, Piggy came walking out of Sevarus' office door, fully dressed.

"What do ya think?" Piggy said.

He did a slight twirl and almost fell over. Sevarus grabbed a walking cane that was lying on Piggy's bed and handed it to him.

"Here."

"What's this for?" Piggy asked.

"You can barely stay on your feet. You're still recovering and if I'm going to get you out of here anytime soon, you're going to need it," Sevarus explained, as he turned towards the door. "Now, let's go."

Piggy hobbled over to the door, as Sevarus walked over to a control panel nearby. Piggy noticed the doors didn't open when he approached.

"Uh, Doc. We're locked in."

"Of course we are," Sevarus said. "There's an invasion going on. I'm unlocking now."

"Now, you tell me," Piggy said, as he placed a hand on the door. "Ahh!"

"What is it?" Sevarus asked.

"This door is piping hot!"

Sevarus grabbed a scanner and ran it over the door. He gave Piggy a look of dread.

"Oh no," Sevarus said. "They're here."

"Who's here?"

"Fericks!" Sevarus responded.

"What's a Ferick?"

"Omallix's robot army. They must be trying to blast through with their fire blasters."

"Fire blasters?" Piggy looked shocked. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today."

Minutes later, the doorway melted away and the robotic troops came marching in, with their weapons drawn. There were four of them. Piggy peeked from behind an examination bed. The Fericks picked up the movement and fired in his direction. Behind them, Sevarus popped up from behind another bed. He sprayed two fire extinguishers, turning them on the Fericks. The robots seemed to be blinded. Piggy came from behind the bed swatting one of the robot's blaster arm away with his cane. Piggy stabbed the creature in the chest with it, taking it down.

Sevarus came at another, hitting it with the extinguisher. Once it fell, he dropped the extinguisher on its head, crushing it. He teamed up with Piggy, attacking the other two, until they started firing wildly, causing both male aliens to dive to the ground, looking for cover. Sevarus crawled behind a bed, joining Piggy, who stared at him.

"Got anymore bright ideas?" Piggy asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Delta Command Base, the three members of C-Squad were running as fast as they could. They turned down a corridor and they stopped. Casey and Meg both sighed, as Duc smiled. They could see the doors to the Command Center in sight.

"We're almost there," Casey said, as she led the way.

The three started trotting again, just as several blasts came from behind them. All three of the cadets were knocked off their feet. They landed on their stomachs on the floor. As they all rolled onto their backs, they saw a group of Fericks was right behind them. They each raised their laser pistol and started firing. The three robots in front crumpled to the ground, destroyed, but there were more behind them.

"We can't all make it!" Duc said. "Someone's got to hold them off."

"If we split up, whoever's left behind won't make it," Casey said.

"We have to do something," Meg yelled, as she continued to fire.

They were inching their way closer to the Command Center doors, as they continued to fire. But, more Fericks seemed to be coming towards them, firing streams of flames from their blasters. C-Squad tried to move faster to stay ahead of the flames. But, they weren't fast enough. Duc grabbed both girls, turning them away from the flames and getting their bodies as close to the ground as possible. This was it, he thought to himself. They were done for.

"Kat stunners!"

The three members of C-Squad all looked up from the floor, seeing Kat Ranger standing there, throwing the glowing energy feathers at the robots, causing them to ignite in sparks and smoke. C-Squad got to their feet and ran closer to Kat.

"Dr. Manx, is that you?" Meg asked.

"Yeah. Are you three okay? What are you doing back here?"

"We heard the surge from the Command Center," Duc said. "We wanted to help."

Kat nodded as she walked over to the doors. Meg and Duc kept cover, as Kat keyed in her access code on the door panel.

"I hope this still works," Kat said.

The doors slid open, but only a few inches. The group heard footsteps approaching once again. Kat Ranger turned to the direction she had just come from. She knew who was coming their way.

"Get inside, now!"

Meg slid inside, followed by Casey and then Duc. Kat saw the Fericks come around the corner and she started firing from her laser pistol. Jintari pushed his way past the robots and caught sight of Kat again. He seethed.

"Cross this threshold and you'll regret it!" Kat yelled, before sliding through the gap in the doors, which slid closed right behind her.

The alien scientist scurried over to the doors, but it was too late. He turned to the robots behind him.

"Get this door open, now!"

* * *

Several blocks away from S.P.D. Headquarters, The Delta Squad Megazord stood in stunned silence, amidst the smoke, the flames and the buildings. The Red and Blue Rangers waited with baited breath, wondering, hoping that their comrades had survived. As the smoke finally cleared away, they saw Cartiron down on the ground and nearby was the S.W.A.T. Megazord. The Delta Squad Megazord went running to its side.

"Are you all right?" the Red Ranger called out.

"You're asking that a lot today," Quinn grumbled back.

"Agreed," Syd called out.

The Red Ranger took a deep breath, thankful that his silent prayer had been answered. The Delta Squad Megazord extended a hand, helping the other Megazord get to its feet once again.

"It looks like Cartiron's down for the count," Bridge announced.

But, only seconds later, Cartiron was moving.

"Nevermind," Bridge said, grimly.

Cartiron staggered to his feet.

"Okay, guys," Sky said. "Let's finish this!"

The Delta Squad Megazord pulled its blaster, as the S.W.A.T. Megazord drew its twin blasters as well.

"Ready?" Sky yelled.

"Ready!" the three other Rangers responded quickly.

"Fire!"

The two Megazords fired their laser weapons, sending streams of destructive energy directly into Cartiron's body. The Dark Hellion lit up in a barrage of sparks and fell to his knees, refusing to fall.

"I...am...too powerful," Cartiron grunted.

"Not for long," Sky yelled. "Let's do it again. This time, we attack from both sides."

The S.W.A.T. Megazord nodded to its companion zord and took off into the air, landing several feet behind Cartiron, with its blasters drawn again. The Delta Squad Megazord prepared to fire, as Cartiron struggled to his feet again.

"Fire!" the Red Ranger yelled again.

The blasts left the blasters, but this time, Cartiron was ready for them. He crossed his arms. His left went towards the S.W.A.T. Megazord and his right went in the direction of the Delta Squad Megazord. As the lasers traveled towards him, he bent his knees back, showing his own enhanced strength and agility. The laser blasts collided with each other, as he sent two huge fireballs from his palms. The balls of fire struck both Megazords in the chest at the same time, sending them crashing to the ground once again.

"You can't beat me!" Cartiron yelled loudly.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center, Sophie took a deep breath as she saw C-Squad and Kat Ranger. Murphy quickly jogged to Kat's side, as his tail shifted a bit.

"Status, Sophie?" Kat called out.

"We've got nothing," Sophie responded. "I've tried every console in the room and nothing's working. The odd thing is, the stations aren't showing any major damage from the electrical surge. The panels are overheated, but the controls should be working."

"So what's the problem?" Duc asked.

"Jintari," Kat grumbled.

She turned to the doors, remembering Jintari's remote device.

"He's blocked the systems power controls. He doesn't want us to access them and cut him off," Kat surmised.

"Why?" Casey wondered aloud. "What does he want?"

"I'm afraid we don't want to know the answer," Kat said.

The room went quiet for a few seconds. Then, everyone jumped as they heard a banging at the doors.

"They're trying to come in!" Meg shouted.

"What do we do?" Sophie asked, looking to Kat.

Kat's mind raced, thinking of an answer. She looked at the doors again. They looked darkened through her helmet's visor. And that's when she realized the solution to their problem. Kat stood in front of the main control console, facing the door. She went into a fighting stance.

"We don't give up," Kat said. "Sophie, there's a hatch on the wall behind the spot where Commander Cruger's chair used to be."

Sophie rushed over to the wall, followed by Duc, who helped her move a shelving unit aside. Sophie knelt down and saw the hatch Kat had mentioned.

"Murphy!" Sophie called out.

The robotic patrol hound rushed over. Sophie pointed to the bolts that locked the hatch into place. The metal canine quickly produced the tool she needed to unscrew them. She started to work. Kat kept her eyes on the Command Center entrance, as she saw the doors begin to part a little. She saw several robotic fingers poking through, trying to get a grip. She knew it would only be a matter of minutes before they stormed their way in. She had to prevent Jintari from carrying out his plan. Fighting them this way wasn't smart, especially when she was running out of morphin' time.

"C-Squad, cover the door," Kat yelled, as she quickly ran to the main control console.

The heat didn't bother her hands, since she was morphed. In the back of her mind she wondered how much time she even had left. She hoped it would be enough to pull off her plan. She bent down and unhooked a panel beneath the console. Kat started diverting power from the Command Center, manually. Sophie joined her.

"The hatch is open," Sophie said.

The doors to the Command Center opened a little further.

"They're coming in!" Casey yelled, as C-Squad began opening fire on the robots through the cracked doorway.

A ball of fire came shooting through. Sophie and Kat both saw it hit a wall.

"Get Ghiren and Niyako inside," Kat said, as she turned to Sophie.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"Diverting all power from the Command Center into the DCM."

"The Delta Command Megazord?" Sophie asked. "But..."

Then, Sophie realized what Kat was planning. She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

She rushed over, grabbing Ghiren, but he was a little too heavy.

"Cadet Sato, help her!" Kat yelled.

Duc ran over, helping Sophie grab the technician by the shoulders. They pulled him over to the hatch. Duc climbed in and pulled, as Sophie pushed from her side, before climbing in as well. Murphy was right behind them, dragging the compact Niyako, using his mouth.

"Go, now!" Kat yelled to Casey & Meg, who were firing steadily through the doors, which began to open more.

The girls rushed past Kat and climbed through the hatch. Kat finished manually rerouting the power and then quickly followed them inside. Once on the other side, Kat found herself standing on the bridge of the Delta Command Megazord. She looked at the hatch, as Duc was quickly replacing it. She looked to Murphy and nodded at him. The patrol hound scurried over, as Duc moved away. An acidic spray came from the canine's mouth, welding the hatch shut. There was no way anyone was coming in after them through there. Kat looked around at the four pairs of scared eyes. Her gaze finally rested on the center chair up front. It was Cruger's chair. She walked over and sat down.

"I think it's about time we rolled this baby out of mothballs," Kat said, as she lowered her morpher into the access control slot.

The lights and consoles instantly lit up, as Kat looked around. Beneath her helmet, she smiled. The others were all in awe. Sophie was at Kat's left. She glanced at the console in front of her and walked up to it, realizing she knew the design. Behind Kat, were three more consoles, where Meg, Duc and Casey found themselves standing. Kat ran her hands along the controls and instantly thought of Doggie Cruger. She hoped he was safe.

* * *

Up in space, Omallix's fortress was at a full tilt and moving closer to Earth. The two fighting creatures inside, however, didn't even seem to notice. Omallix sent a blast of energy from his palm, which the Shadow Ranger flew over, before firing his saber lasers at the psycho, who quickly jumped away. Omallix fired from his eyes, catching the Shadow Ranger as he landed. Cruger was down for only a second, when he noticed the Yellow Ranger approaching out the corner of his eye.

From the doorway, Z could see the fortress was indeed falling. She was holding on to keep from sliding right out into space. Omallix's throne chair had completely detached from the ground. It was now blocking the large gaping hole, where their shuttle had crashed in. It was the only thing keeping Cruger & Omallix from being completely sucked out into space as well.

"Get out of here, Z!" Cruger yelled to her.

"Commander, you need my help!"

Omallix saw her and sent an energy blast at the doorway. Z ducked away.

"No! It's too dangerous. Where's your weapon?" Cruger yelled.

"It's broken," Z yelled back.

"Wonderful!" Omallix yelled. "I'll get to destroy a real Ranger too!"

"Never!" Cruger shouted back, sending a laser blast from his saber, before turning back to Z.

"Once this base gets into orbit of Earth, you get off!" Shadow Ranger screamed. "That's an order!"

"I can't leave you!" Z yelled.

"That's an order!" Cruger screamed back as loud as he could.

With those words, Z groaned, disappearing back inside the interior of the fortress. Cruger hoped she would listen to his warning. At that moment, he turned and Omallix was right on top of him. The monster dove at Cruger, sending both crashing to the ground. Omallix was on top, as the Shadow Saber went sliding out of Cruger's hand. Omallix began punching at Cruger's helmet. The Sirian felt the pressure as his head knocked against the headgear. Behind them, out the partially broken glass window, Earth was getting even closer.

* * *

"We have to pull it together," Sky yelled from inside the Delta Squad Megazord.

The Megazord was crouched behind a skyscraper, with its Delta Sword drawn. Cartiron sent a fireball directly at the building. Bridge's reflexes were top notch. He sent the Megazord diving away, as the fireball incinerated the building. The Delta Squad Megazord rolled to its feet and took off into the air, coming down with a striking slash. Cartiron staggered backwards, smoking from the strike, but he didn't go down.

"Now, guys!" Sky yelled.

With that order, the S.W.A.T. Megazord flew in, grabbing Cartiron in the belly and taking off. Once it got to a certain height above the city the Green Ranger broke the grip. The Pink Ranger took control, as Cartiron seemed to float there in place for a few seconds. The S.W.A.T. Megazord backflipped in the air, away from the monster. When it got a few meters away, it pulled its twin blasters, firing several huge laser shots. It was another direct hit on the Dark Hellion, who went crashing to the concrete, which seemed to crack underneath him. The S.W.A.T. Megazord landed next to the DSM.

"Good job," the Red Ranger yelled.

They all watched, however, as Cartiron was getting back up again.

"No," Bridge yelled.

"He can't be getting up!" Quinn screamed.

"That was our biggest attack yet," Syd chimed in. "We don't have much left."

"We have to keep going," Sky yelled to them. "We're the only thing standing between him and the complete destruction of Newtech City."

Several blocks away, the Command Center doors were forced open. Four Fericks marched in, scanning the room with their weapons drawn, but the Command Center was empty. Jintari marched in, seeing no one there.

"Where did they go?" he wondered out loud.

He stormed over to the main control console and noticed it was still inactive. He pressed a few buttons on his remote device and the lights in the Command Center came on. Jintari smiled, as he looked back down at the panel, which was now lit up as well.

"Poor Dr. Manx. Doesn't she know by now that scientists don't save planets? They're much better at seeing to their destruction," Jintari sneered, as his hands touched the panels.

He knew exactly which sequence he needed to key in to get at the Delta Command Base's security protocols. He needed to make sure their shields were permanently down so Cartiron could destroy this place. It was at that moment that Jintari realized he couldn't do anything at the control station. It was powered up, but none of the controls would respond to him.

On the Delta Command Megazord bridge, Sophie noticed something come up on her panel. She glanced over at Kat.

"Someone's trying to access security controls in the Command Center."

"Jintari's found his way in," Duc guessed, from behind them.

"He's smart," Kat said. "It won't take him long to bypass my rerouting of the power."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Meg asked, standing at the terminal in the back on Kat's right.

"We're going to get him out of there," Kat said. "Prepare to activate Delta Command Megazord. Cadet Parker, open up communications with the rest of the base. They need to get to safety zones, now."

Casey nodded, as she activated the far-left control console in the back row.

"All S.P.D. personnel, report to safety zones," Casey said, as calmly as she could. "I repeat, all personnel to safety zones."

"This is gonna be bumpy for anyone who can't get to one," Duc chimed in.

"Including Jintari," Kat said, as she hit the controls to activate the Delta Command Megazord.

The Delta Command Base began to transform. Inside the Command Center, the floor began to move. Jintari looked stunned, as he heard the announcement, but had no idea what was about to happen. He had been in containment way too long to know what the Delta Command Megazord was all about. In an instant, he and the Fericks were sliding away from the consoles and right of the Command Center doors.

In the lobby of the base, Silverback had heard the announcement as well, but he knew there was no way to get to safety zones, with Fericks still trying to infiltrate the base. He didn't know how the Delta Command Megazord was being formed, but he was glad it was. That meant no more Fericks would be coming inside. But, the dozen that still lingered in the lobby would still be a problem. He couldn't get the S.W.A.T. Truck out in time. Silverback took a deep breath and looked down.

"Officer Blanks, I won't order you to stay," Silverback said.

"I'm not going anywhere sir," Blanks said, sealing his own fate.

"Then, let's go down fighting!" Silverback yelled.

As the base transformed, the perch where they were parked at the top of the staircase, began to turn. Officer Blanks turned the S.W.A.T. Truck towards the stairs and hit the gas. The S.W.A.T. Truck roared towards the dozen Fericks near the bottom. Silverback fired with everything he had, as the entire lobby turned, causing the Truck to collide with the Fericks, exploding upon impact.

Inside the Infirmary, Sevarus and Piggy were still hiding from the remaining Fericks when they heard the announcement.

"Safety zones?" Piggy looked confused.

"Hold on!" Sevarus said, knowing the Infirmary wasn't one of the zones.

The entire room starting to spin, tilting quickly, and causing the remaining Fericks to go sliding out of the room. Sevarus tried to grab hold of an examination bed, but he lost his grip. Piggy reached out his cane, which Sevarus grabbed. He pulled him back up to his position, where they both braced for the full transformation.

Inside the maintenance shaft, Boom was still crawling. He hadn't heard the announcement from his position. All he could make out was a muffled female voice, as he had his ear pressed against the shaft's wall.

"I don't know what that was about, Sam," Boom said as he looked back, seeing the child begin to stir. "Hopefully, the worst is over."

At that moment, Boom began to slide forward, as that part of the base transformed.

"Maybe not."

He picked up speed, as he continued forward down the maintenance shaft. On his back, Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Boom?" Sam uttered.

Boom started screaming as he noticed another shaft hatch straight ahead.

"Hold on!" Boom yelled, as they went plowing through the hatch.

Boom grabbed a hold of the corner of the shaft, as the hatch went flying off and falling. Sam was knocked off his back, but Boom grabbed a hold of him with his other hand, holding him as tight as he could. Sam couldn't help but look down, seeing that they were hanging four stories above the lobby. He saw the flaming S.W.A.T. Truck down below and the hatch door falling into the small inferno.

"Boom!" Sam yelled, as he became instantly more aware of what was happening.

"Sam, just try to hold on," Boom grunted.

Deep down, though, Boom knew he couldn't hold on to the hatch or to Sam for very long.

* * *

"Delta Command Megazord online," Kat said from her seat.

Outside the base, across the street, Isinia Cruger and the other escapees from the base watched. As they saw the huge Delta Command Base form in front of their eyes, many of them began to applaud, hoping that this meant S.P.D. was still in control. Isinia wasn't one of them. She wasn't sure that S.P.D. as in control. Her mind was still on her husband. As the applause continued, she heard something in the distance.

"Everyone, quiet!" she yelled.

The clapping immediately stopped. Isinia looked up into the sky and saw Omallix's two-story fortress falling towards the city. It was entering the atmosphere, encased in a rush of gold, beginning to burn. It looked almost like a falling comet, heading in their direction. Gasps were heard amongst E-Squad, and the civilians.

"Doggie," Isinia muttered.

At that moment, something inside her knew that her husband had indeed gone there and he was still there now.

* * *

Blocks away, Cartiron was back on his feet.

"I've had enough of this!" He yelled.

Cartiron extended his arms and swirls of fire began to form around them. He saw the Delta Command Megazord form in the distance. It was time, he thought to himself. The fire around his arms began to get stronger. Behind him, the Delta Squad and the S.W.A.T. Megazords were getting to their feet. Bridge looked ahead.

"Is that what I think it is?" he exclaimed.

"Cruger must be back," Sky uttered.

"He got his morpher?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Guys, Cartiron's going for another wave," Syd shouted. "I'm not sure the DCM can withstand it."

"We have to stop him!" Sky yelled from his cockpit.

"How?" Bridge asked.

"We have to max out our zord power!" Sky said. "Give him everything we've got, all at once."

"Right!" the other Rangers yelled.

Seconds later, Cartiron staggered forward, hit by the blasts from both the Megazords. He did not lower his arms. The sustained blasts from both of them didn't bring him down. He was getting stronger, thanks to the swirling fire energy.

"It wasn't enough," Quinn yelled, as the S.W.A.T. Megazord staggered a bit.

"What now?" Bridge asked.

The Red Ranger grabbed the controls and moved the Delta Squad Megazord over to Cartiron, grabbing his left arm. The fire swirling around there, causing the DSM to spark and smoke, but he didn't let go.

"We can't let him destroy anything else," Sky grunted, as he seemed to be putting his own strength on the line.

"Right!" Quinn yelled, as he took control of the S.W.A.T. Megazord, grabbing Cartiron's other arm.

The action caused the S.W.A.T. Megazord to be burned by the flames as well. Cartiron struggled against their grips, refusing to lower his arms, as the fire continued to build up.

* * *

Inside the transformed Delta Command Base, Sam was still hanging. But, he could feel Boom's hand was sweaty. He tried to hold tighter to him with both hands.

"Boom, what's going on?" Sam yelled.

"This really isn't the time to explain, Sam," Boom said, struggling to hold on to the shaft's corner with one hand. "The Delta Command Megazord must have formed. But, we've got bigger problems. I can't hold on much longer."

Sam looked down at the fiery S.W.A.T. Truck below. They definitely didn't need to fall down there. His head was pounding from his fall, but he knew he had to do something. Boom's hand began to slip off of the shaft. Sam took one of his hands off of Boom's other hand and waved it over them both, as Boom lost his grip. Boom screamed. They fell for a few seconds, before being dissolved into Sam's transport wave.

Seconds later, they were inside the Delta Command Megazord bridge. Boom was still screaming, until he realized where he was. Their backs were facing the front of the cockpit and the three members of C-Squad were staring at them, strangely.

"Hi, guys," Boom said, forcing a smile. Then he looked confused. "How did you get the DCM to work without a morpher?"

The trio all pointed past Boom. He and Sam turned around to see Kat at the controls.

"Whoa," Sam said, as he walked up beside her. "Kat Ranger! Cool."

"Brace yourselves boys," Kat said. "We've got incoming."

Boom took the spot at the vacant console in the front row, to Kat's right. Sam stood next to Duc who was at the middle console on the back row. Sam put a hand up on the station, never realizing that he was standing in the exact spot where the Omega Ranger stood a year ago. Murphy was at his side. Kat pointed out the cockpit window at the large fortress coming towards them.

* * *

High above, the structure was falling faster. Cruger and Omallix were still at each other's throats on the floor. Omallix turned to look through the glass wall, as he was blinded by the light of day.

"You've been in space too long," Cruger said, as he punched Omallix off of him.

Both warriors got to their feet. Cruger scored a side kick, sending Omallix flying across the room, which was shaking violently. He picked up his Shadow Saber from the floor and stepped forward, staring out the broken glass wall for a second.

"Welcome home, Omallix!" Cruger sneered, before turning and seeing Omallix was gone.

The monster attacked him from behind, grabbing Cruger around the neck. The Shadow Ranger sent an elbow right into his gut. His S.W.A.T. brace allowed it to do damage to Omallix's armor. He lost his grip and staggered backwards. The two of them stared each other down. Between them was the broken wall and the buildings of Newtech City were getting closer.

* * *

Isinia looked worried, as Kristine Brooks was standing at her side, clutching her son, Bailey.

"What do we do?" Kristine yelled.

"Run!" Isinia shouted.

All of the shelter residents began running for their lives. Although, deep down, Isinia knew that a building that big was about to do major damage and she wasn't sure if they would be able to avoid it. It got closer and closer, just as the Delta Command Megazord stepped up, in front of them.

"Brace for impact," Kat shouted to her crew.

The fortress collided with the Delta Command Megazord, but the massive zord didn't fall. It reached out, almost completely grabbing the entire fortress, releasing some of the fiery momentum. Isinia and E-Squad rushed all of the people out of the way, as the Delta Command Megazord began sliding backwards down the street, until the entire Megazord fell backwards onto the ground, with the fortress on top of it, burning and crumbling.

* * *

Blocks away, the Delta Squad and S.W.A.T. Megazords were still trying to hold off Cartiron, who had seen the crash of his former home. He was a bit worried for the safety of his leader at that moment, but he knew it didn't matter. Even if Omallix had perished, Cartiron would carry out his orders. This entire city would pay. He began to build up more energy once again, as he noticed the Delta Command Megazord was now down on the ground. It would be an even easier target.

"We can't let go," Sky yelled to his team.

"He's too strong," Syd responded.

"We can't hold on much longer," Quinn yelled.

"Maybe you won't have to!"

All four Rangers were shocked to hear a voice they hadn't heard in hours. It was Z Delgado. The sound of approaching sirens caught them all off-guard, including Cartiron. As a matter of fact, in that moment, Cartiron thought he was seeing a ghost. The Omegamax Cycle came speeding onto the scene, firing lasers straight at Cartiron's chest. He staggered back a bit and the Megazords still didn't let go, despite the mini-explosions plaguing them from the intense heat of the fire swirling around Cartiron's arms.

"Z?" Bridge yelled.

"In the flesh," Z said. "Or, I guess I should say, in the Omegamax Cycle!"

The zord began to transform, forming the Omegamax Megazord.

"Keep holding!" Z yelled, as she took off in the Omegamax Megazord.

The large zord hopped onto legs, lined with two large tires. The Megazord picked up major speed, as it got closer to Cartiron, who was watching intently.

"No!" Cartiron yelled. "Not you!"

"This is for Jack," Z said, as she punched the controls.

The Omegamax Megazord took off into the air, spinning with its bladed arms twirling straight towards the unprotected chest of Cartiron. The collision sent Cartiron and all three Megazords crashing to the ground. The resulting explosion could be seen for miles.

On the ground near the fortress wreckage, Isinia gasped.

"Oh no!" she uttered. "The Rangers!"

Once the smoke cleared, the three Megazords rose, standing together. This drew more cheers from the watching crowd on the street. The Delta Squad Megazord patted the Omegamax Megazord on the shoulder.

"Good job, Z," Sky said. "I guess we can skip the lecture on being late to battle."

"Hey, I think I arrived just in time," Z said.

"Jack would be proud," Bridge said.

At that moment, another form began to rise.

"Oh no!" Syd shouted. "Tell me this is not happening!"

"He can't be," Sky muttered.

"Impossible," Quinn added.

Cartiron was battered and bruised and barely able to hold himself up.

"I am invincible!" Cartiron shouted, in his menacing tone. "I will destroy you all!"

His arms began to raise again, but he couldn't even hold them up for long.

"I say we finish this, once and for all," Z shouted.

"We tried that like four times already," Bridge yelled back. "He's too strong."

"Then, I guess we need to work together."

All three of the Megazords turned to see the arrival of the Delta Command Megazord. The Green Ranger was surprised to hear the voice behind the controls.

"Kat?" Quinn called out.

"Kat Ranger, actually," Kat responded.

"Way to go, Kat!" Syd chimed in.

"Rangers, I think it's time we put Cartiron away," Kat said.

Inside the Delta Command Megazord, she looked around to the crew that was backing her up. She nodded. They all nodded back.

"Let's do this!" Sky yelled.

On the other side of them all, Cartiron chuckled loudly.

"What are you going to do now? I'm unbeatable!"

"We'll see about that," Syd shouted, as she & Quinn hit the controls on the S.W.A.T. Megazord, transforming it into the S.W.A.T. Cannon.

Cartiron didn't even move, showing no fear of their transformed weapon. The S.W.A.T. Cannon lowered slowly, as the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords held it into place. Kat brought the Delta Command Megazord into position behind them all, grabbing a hold of the trigger. Inside the cockpit of the Omegamax Megazord, Z raised her morpher towards Cartiron.

"Cartiron, you're charged with destruction of public property, terrorism, and murder," Z said, angrily.

Within seconds, her morpher's judgment mode had its guilty verdict. Inside the S.W.A.T. Megazord cockpit, Quinn loaded a containment card into his Delta Enforcer.

"Guilty!" each one of them yelled.

With that, the Delta Command Megazord pulled the trigger, sending a finishing blast towards Cartiron. But, it wasn't the only blast. Energy from the other three Megazords joined the S.W.A.T. Cannon blast, engulfing Cartiron in a blazing explosion. He was finally gone. They all looked down at the ground and saw him, trapped inside a containment card. Deep breaths were taken from everyone in those Megazords, as they realized it was over.

* * *

Within moments, the Delta Command Base was back to its normal size and status. Jintari was running swiftly for the nearest exit. He turned a corner and came face to face with Kat Ranger once again. She had her morpher drawn and pointed directly at him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Jintari looked frightened for the first time in Kat's presence.

"We've got unfinished business," Kat said.

She was about to press the containment button on her morpher. Since Jintari was an escaped criminal, there was no pressing need to judge him again for his new crimes. But, in that moment, Kat had a bigger problem. Her suit dissolved around her. Kat Ranger was gone.

"Oh my," Jintari said. "Looks like you're pretty little suit went bye-bye."

Jintari pulled a blaster from behind his back.

"What's your next move, Doctor?" Jintari sneered at her.

Then, he fell to the ground, knocked out from behind. Kat looked a bit surprised. She knew C-Squad had left with Boom, Sophie and Sam to check on the civilians and dispose of the rest of the Fericks. Then, Kat smiled as she saw Piggy come around the corner, holding his cane up high. He had obviously just whacked Jintari with it.

Kat pointed her morpher at Jintari on the ground. She couldn't morph, but she could at least use it to contain him. She pressed the button and Jintari was captured inside a containment card. She knelt down and picked it up, then looked to Piggy.

"Thanks, Piggy," Kat said, with a smile.

"Anytime," Piggy said, as he admired his cane. "I'm beginning to like this thing."

* * *

Outside the Delta Command Base, the still-morphed Rangers were being celebrated, not only by the shelter's residents and other civilians who had come into the area, but E-Squad, C-Squad, Isinia, Boom, Sophie, Sam and Dr. Sevarus had also joined in the celebration. Z grabbed Isinia, pulling her aside.

"Isinia, I'm sorry," Z said, somberly. "Doggie was onboard when the fortress crashed."

Isinia stared off in the distance, at the smoking rubble. She nodded her head.

"I know," she said quietly. "I know."

"I tried—"

"It's not your fault," Isinia said, as she smiled at Z. "None of this has been your fault."

Kat and Piggy came walking into the area, joining the group. Near the entrance to the Delta Command Megazord, Murphy was sniffing around the wreckage of the S.W.A.T. Truck. He knew his master was amongst the remains. He whimpered, as a graphic of a broken heart appeared on his faceplate.

Nearby, Isinia still stared at that rubble. Then, she noticed something. A part of it was starting to move. She felt her heart skip a few beats.

"Doggie!" she yelled loudly.

This caught everyone's attention. Isinia was about to go running towards the burning wreck, but Kat grabbed her arm. The Rangers ran over instead. When they got close, a hulking piece of debris went flying and everyone gasped. It was Omallix, still alive. Part of his helmet had cracked and fallen away. The Rangers saw the scarred, half-metal cheek of a human inside that armor.

"Ahhh!" Omallix let out a piercing scream, as he saw the five Rangers standing before him.

He fired blasts from both of his palms, sending the five diving to the ground. Kat, Boom and the cadets ushered everyone back a safe distance, as Sky & Bridge went S.W.A.T., joining the other Rangers with their Delta Enforcers drawn. They fired, but Omallix launched himself out of the rubble and into the air, firing down his red lightning energy strike, which sent the Rangers crashing to the ground. They all struggled to get to their feet after the destructive energy burst. They weren't a hundred percent healthy after their last zord battle.

Omallix chuckled, as he heard the gasps of the watching crowd. He turned to them.

"You will all pay for this!" Omallix screamed at the top of his lungs.

He lifted his palms, ready to send more destructive energy strikes down on the civilians. The lighning energy could be seen building up on his hands.

"No!" Sky yelled, as he ran towards Omallix, grabbing him from behind.

That didn't stop Omallix's eyes, though. The other four Rangers raced over to the area, where the civilians and their friends stood. The lightning energy blast from Omallix's eyes was more powerful than ever, fueled by his unending rage. He shot it out in a large blast stream to hit all the people. The Blue, Pink, Green and Yellow Rangers jumped in front of the large group, extending their arms out and taking the full brunt of the blast. They all ignited in sparks and smoke, as they lightning energy hit their suits. All four staggered forward, crashing onto the ground, as their suits seemed to fizzle away, knocking them from their morph. Kat kneeled near Syd, Sophie near Bridge, Boom & Sam fell by Z and C-Squad checked on Quinn.

Omallix let out a loud cackle, as he knocked Sky off his back. The morphed Red Ranger rolled to the ground for only a second. He had his Delta Enforcer back in hand and he launched himself off the ground and into the air, firing down several laser attacks on Omallix. The evil monster rolled to the ground in the attacks, but as Sky landed, Omallix sent a blast from his hand that hit Sky right in the chest.

"No!" Quinn yelled, holding his own chest on the ground.

He remembered it was an attack just like the one that killed his best friend, Darren.

"We have to help him!" Bridge yelled. "If Omallix knocks Sky from his morph, we're all doomed."

"No," Kat yelled. "You can't risk morphing after that blast. You could destroy yourselves, if your bodies can't sustain the power."

"We have to do something," Z said, as she staggered to her feet.

"I've got an idea," Bridge said.

Sky struggled back to his feet. His Delta Enforcer had landed a few feet away. He bent down to grab it, as he heard Omallix's chilling voice.

"Now now, Red Ranger," Omallix said. "Is that really necessary? We both know you don't have the power to defeat me. Not even Shadow Ranger could!"

"I don't have the power to stop trying either," Sky spoke, his voice low, tired.

Omallix chuckled, as he looked into Sky's eyes and began stepping closer towards him. Sky didn't move towards the Delta Enforcer anymore. He knew Omallix was right. A blast from the weapon wouldn't stop Omallix and Sky knew he had to stop him. He just wasn't sure if he could. Omallix took a few more steps.

"Now!" Bridge yelled, as he kneeled nearby, focusing his psychic powers on Omallix.

Four copies of Z Delgado attacked Omallix, hitting several stinging combinations of kicks and punches. Omallix tried to swat her away, but Bridge had the remedy.

"Left," Bridge yelled out the directions to Z, telling her exactly where he knew Omallix was going to strike next.

She managed to dodge every attack and she began to wear him down, until he sent a blast from his palm towards Bridge, sending him flying to the ground. He kicked Z to the ground as well, causing her duplicates to disappear. He turned his attention back to Sky, who was still standing, staring at him. Omallix moved to take a step forward, but found himself stopped. His feet wouldn't move. He looked down and saw Syd holding his ankles.

"Fists of stone!" Syd yelled, causing her body to take on the properties of concrete, preventing Omallix from moving.

"Murphy!" Sky yelled.

The Multi Utility Robotic Patrol Hound came running, almost with an anger of his own. Sky strapped on his battlizer and activated it. Within seconds, Murphy was transformed and the Red Ranger was much stronger than before.

"Syd, let go!" Sky yelled.

"You're all going to pay for this!" Omallix yelled, as he couldn't get an arm to focus on Syd behind from her current position.

He also couldn't twist his head enough to strike her with his eyes. Sky whipped the Battlizer Cannon off his shoulder.

"Syd, now!" Sky yelled.

"I got her!"

Sky heard Quinn's voice as he swooped down, using his levitation power to grab Syd by the waste, as she released Omallix. They made a hard landing, rolling onto the concrete right next to Kat. They stared at Sky, seeing him point the cannon directly at Omallix. Kat and Syd shared a troubled glance.

"Sky!" Syd yelled.

"Containment Card!" Kat yelled.

Without another word, Sky fired. No containment card, no attempt to load one. Sky fired and Omallix was gone in an instant. A huge explosion engulfed his body and he was gone, burnt to a crisp, leaving behind nothing but smoking ashes. In the resulting mass of ash and burning smoke, the civilians, the cadets, and S.P.D.'s greatest allies all realized that Omallix was no more. Sky fell to one knee as he demorphed. The other four Rangers joined him, pulling him to his feet.

"You did it," Bridge said.

"Omallix is gone, for good," Z nodded.

Syd simply nodded.

A few feet away, Kat walked over to Isinia, rubbing her arm, as she stared back off towards the rubble of Omallix's fortress.

"Isinia, I'm sorry," Kat said, as she tried to hold back her own tears.

Isinia's frown suddenly disappeared, as more debris began to move. She walked a little closer to the fallen fortress and saw a figure emerging.

"Doggie!" she yelled.

Everyone turned to see it was true. The Shadow Ranger, still in his S.W.A.T. mode, emerged from the rubble. But, once his feet hit the concrete, he demorphed, taking a deep breath. Isinia rushed over to her husband, taking him in his arms.

"Omallix?" Cruger muttered, as she hugged him tightly.

"He's gone," Isinia said. "He's finally gone."

Over Isinia's shoulder, Cruger glanced over at Sky, standing with the rest of B-Squad in the distance. He nodded to him. Sky nodded back. Cruger's gaze then went from Sky to Kat, whom he saw staring at Sky. Kat then turned to look Cruger in the eyes. She looked reserved, but proud, as that tear fell from her eye.

* * *

Hours later, the clean-up was already underway. Supreme Commander Cruger didn't want it to be long and drawn out like the firewall massacre that occurred almost a year before. He surveyed the area outside of the Delta Command Base as a crew was cleaning up the debris from Omallix's fortress. Kat came walking up to him.

"The crew thinks they'll have it all cleared away in a few days, sir," Kat announced.

"Thank you. I'm sure the Rawlings estate will be glad to know their scientific legacy is no longer being used maliciously," Cruger said, somberly.

Kat nodded in agreement.

"Silverback?" Cruger asked.

"Dr. Sevarus said there was nothing he could do," Kat explained. "He was gone. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not," Cruger said, as he looked into Kat's eyes.

"If I hadn't formed the Delta Command Megazord—"

"If you hadn't formed the Delta Command Megazord, more people would have died at the hands of the Fericks," Cruger said. "All of the cadets and most of the Officers made it to the safety zones."

"That's true," Kat said. "But still, it doesn't make me feel much better."

"Silverback heard the announcement. He did what he had to do."

"I know, sir," Kat responded, with a sigh.

"What about the other casualties?"

"We lost four officers. Sevarus says Ghiren and Niyako will both fully recover though. Considering how many Fericks invaded the base, I guess we got lucky," Kat said.

"No, Kat. We got good," Cruger tilted his head, smirking a bit. "I've been meaning to thank you for the Shadow Ranger upgrade. S.W.A.T. mode was pretty fantastic."

"Thank you, sir. A good friend gave me the kick in the pants I needed to get back on track."

"You did so with flying colors. New Delta Runners, Shadow Ranger S.W.A.T. and a battlizer. Not bad at all," Cruger chuckled.

"I still couldn't prevent all of this," Kat said, as she looked around the area at the damage.

"No one could," Cruger said. "But we'll rebuild and it'll all be better than before."

"Earth really is home, isn't it?"

"I was just going to ask that very same question myself," a voice called out from behind them.

Kat and Cruger both turned to see President Otto Cali of the Galactic Council walking towards them. Cruger sighed deeply.

"Supreme Commander Cruger...we need to talk," Cali spoke.

Kat and Cruger shared a glance.

* * *

"I thought Cruger said we could have the rest of the day off!" Quinn sighed, as Bridge, Syd and Z were practically pulling him around the corner.

"I swear this won't take long," Bridge said, as they got closer to the Command Center.

The doors to the place opened, as they walked in. Quinn's eyes got big as he saw Casey, Meg, Duc, Sam, Sophie, Piggy and Boom inside. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers, along with a banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday, Quinn!".

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

Quinn smiled, looking shocked.

"What the?" he said, as he looked at his three closest friends on C-Squad. "You guys did this, didn't you?"

"You know we couldn't forget your birthday," Duc said, as he hugged Quinn.

Meg and Casey ran up to him on both sides, each kissing him on a cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Quinn," Casey said, with a smile.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Gray!" Meg chuckled.

"Thanks, everyone. This is great," Quinn said. "It's nice to see you all here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Z said.

"Yeah," Syd chimed in.

"I love a good party," Piggy said aloud, as the others laughed.

He then leaned over to Boom.

"Who is this kid?" Piggy whispered to him.

"That's Quinn Gray, B-Squad's sorta new Green Ranger," Boom said.

"I've been out of it for way too long," Piggy said.

Boom patted him on the back.

"Yes, Piggy. You have."

As Sophie lit the candles on the cake, which was sitting on the main control console in the center of the room, the doors slid open and silence was heard amongst the guests, instantly. Sky walked in, frowning.

"What's going on in here?" Sky yelled.

Quinn's smile faded and he let out a deep breath. He was about to speak when Bridge stepped in front of him.

"It's Quinn's birthday party," Bridge said, sternly.

Sky stared into Bridge's eyes for a few seconds and then smiled a bit. He looked past him, at Quinn.

"Then, I guess I'm in the right place," Sky said.

He walked over, extending a hand to his half-brother. Quinn looked genuinely surprised. He shook Sky's hand.

"Happy Birthday," Sky said.

"Thanks, Sky," Quinn said, with a bit of a smile.

Nearby, Z and Syd exchanged smiles. Sam tried to run a finger through the icing of the cake, as Sophie smacked his hand away. Bridge came right behind him, swiping his finger on top of the cake. He handed some of the frosting off to Sam, causing a smirk from Sophie. Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, as the doors to the Command Center opened again. This time it was Doggie Cruger entering, with his wife Isinia on one arm and Kat Manx at his other side.

"Sir, you're late!" Bridge shouted. "We already did the surprise!"

"I apologize for our tardiness, Cadet Gray," Cruger said.

Isinia walked over, patting him on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," she said, as she walked off joining the others.

"Thanks."

Kat hugged Quinn.

"You made it. 18 years gone. How does it feel?"

"Honestly, I feel like I need to call my mom," Quinn chuckled.

A chorus of chuckles and "aws" spread throughout the room.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you," Kat said.

"Well, I hate to take the spotlight off Cadet Gray, but I do have an announcement to make," Cruger said.

"It's okay," Quinn called out. "After today, I think we all deserve some spotlight."

Everyone gathered around the main control console, where the birthday cake was still sitting. Cruger took a position where his chair once sat.

"As most of you know, Commander Silverback did not survive the attack on S.P.D. Headquarters. I would like you to all meet his replacement," Cruger said.

Everyone exchanged curious glances. None of them had expected a decision this quickly.

"The new Commander of Earth's Space Patrol Delta is Katherine Manx."

Slight gasps were heard from everyone, as they all were shocked and very happy to hear the news. Kat hid the knowledge well, as all eyes fell on her and she finally gave them all the toothy grin that she had been dying to share for the last hour. Cruger knew there was more to tell, especially concerning his conversation with the Galactic Council President, but he didn't want to taint the party. He led the applause for Kat's promotion.

"Don't get too used to the idea yet," Kat said. "I still have to pass a few tests before S.P.D. will award me a field commission."

"Well, if anyone can do it, Kat, you can," Syd said, with a smile.

Everyone agreed. Minutes later, the party was in full swing again. Quinn blew out all eighteen of the candles on his cake and Sophie began cutting slices. As everyone passed them around, Sky watched them from a few feet away. Quinn was laughing with C-Squad, Boom with Piggy, Z with Sam, Sophie with Bridge and Cruger with Isinia and Kat. At that moment, Sky realized someone was missing. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the doors to the Command Center close.

With everyone celebrating, no one even noticed or heard the doors open and close. Sky slipped out himself, without anyone noticing. In the middle of the room, Bridge took a large bite of the cake.

"How is it?" Sophie asked.

"Really good," Bridge said. "It's buttery!"

At that moment, Bridge noticed his right hand wiggle in response. Sophie gave him a hug, as Bridge looked shocked.

* * *

"Syd, wait up," Sky called out down the corridor, as he saw her walking away.

Syd stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. Sky saw her heel tapping a bit on the floor. She was nervous about something.

"Hey," Sky said.

Syd turned around and Sky saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked, as he frowned.

"I didn't want to bring anyone down," Syd said. "They were all so happy."

"You should be too," Sky said, as he put a hand on her arm. "I think I'm finally ready to be happy myself."

"It doesn't work like that, Sky," Syd said, sadly. A single tear fell.

"What do you mean?"

Syd pulled her arm from his grip.

"I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? Okay. You're not in the mood for a party. After everything that happened today, I get that—"

"Sky, I don't think you do get it," Syd said. "You don't get it at all."

"Then, tell me. What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving S.P.D.," Syd said, somberly.

"No. You can't leave. Why?"

"I can't be here," she said.

"But, Syd...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way that I treated you. I got so wrapped up in my father and my legacy that I let it cloud everything, every decision I made," Sky stated. "Jack tried to get me to see that and I finally get it."

"Jack helped me realize some things too," Syd said. "This isn't right."

"What isn't?"

"None of this. You and me and what you did out there. It's not right. You didn't contain Omallix. You didn't reach out and treat me the way I deserve to be treated," Syd stammered.

"I don't see the connection. So, Omallix is gone for good. I don't see the problem with that and I just apologized to you," Sky said.

"No, Sky! You can't just apologize and make everything better. We're not kids. You can't let your emotions control every decision you make and then expect one little sentence to make it better, just because your grudge is over," Syd explained. "I can't be with you. I can't even be here in these walls. It's all changed too much."

"But, I'm trying to change again," Sky said, desperately. "I'm ready. I will take you into that room in front of Cruger and our friends and I will kiss you. I don't care anymore."

"I care," Syd said. "Sky, months ago when you doubted yourself as a leader, you came to me and I told you that I would follow you anywhere. I can't follow you anymore."

Syd began to break down crying. Sky gently pressed both of his hands on her arms.

"Syd, don't cry," Sky said, looking confused. "I don't understand. I have real feelings for you."

"That's what makes this decision the hardest," Syd said. "Because I have feelings for you two, but I can't live like this. I can't live with ithis/i Sky, waiting and worried that the Sky from the last six months is gonna come out again. That's not fair to me."

"I'll make it right. I promise."

"No," Syd said, as she pulled her arms away again, remembering her final conversation with Jack. "I'll make it right, right for me. No matter how I feel. I can't turn a blind eye where you're concerned anymore."

She took a few steps back away from Sky.

"I already gave Cruger my resignation," Syd said, as she gathered herself, stopping her tears. "He's gonna tell everyone after the party. I left notes for Z, Bridge and Quinn. I have to go."

Syd turned and walked away. Sky still looked confused and even a bit disoriented, as he realized what he had lost, not today, but months before. He leaned against the corridor wall and slid down to the floor. He heard footsteps coming around the corner. He looked up for only a second, before seeing that it was Murphy, walking slow, with his head lowered. The robotic hound with no owner laid next to Sky, as his eyes closed.

* * *

On the roof of the Delta Command Base, Z Delgado looked out at the setting sun. It had been a long day. She had lost a lot this year, but someway, somehow she felt her next day would be brighter than the last. It was the first time in almost a year that she felt that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Z!"

She turned to see young Sam coming towards her, carrying the memorial plaque dedicated to Jack.

"Hey," she said, with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save it," Sam said, somberly, as he showed the plaque to Z.

It was cracked.

"Must have took a pretty big hit," Z said, with a smile.

"You're smiling?"

"Now, it reminds me of Jack," Z said, chuckling. "He could always take a good punch."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Not at all, Sam," Z said, as she looked at him.

She took the plaque from him and held it up to the sun setting.

"It's gonna be a new day. You know what? I'm not tired anymore. I'm ready to face what's next and that's the greatest gift that Jack could ever leave me," Z said.

"Maybe he left that to me too," Sam said. "Being in the Delta Command Megazord was so amazing today."

Z looked down at Sam, as he had a glimmer in his eye. He's got it, Z thought to herself.

"I'm definitely enrolling in the Academy when I'm old enough and hopefully, in the future, I'll be ready to be the Omega Ranger. I can live up to the example Jack set," Sam stated.

Z took a deep breath and put an arm around Sam, as they started walking back towards the rooftop entrance.

"Sam, you don't ever have to live up to anyone's example. All you have to do is be the best at whatever you choose to do, for you, not for anyone else," Z said.

"You're right," Sam said.

"But," Z smirked. "You will have to deal with me borrowing the keys to the Omegamax Cycle again sometime!"

Sam and Z laughed together, as they entered the base. Above the lives inside Space Patrol Delta, the sun finally set on their day, their horror and their despair.

**YEAR 2 ENDS**


	22. Epilogue

**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**  
YEAR TWO

**EPILOGUE**

_It was hard, the hardest moment I've had in a very long time. Seeing her go, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop her, nothing I could say that would make Syd change her mind. It was hard, harder than the floor I slid onto after watching her walk away. Part of me wanted to run after her, to beg her to stay. Another part of me knew it was over. I really screwed up this time. Little did I know, the screw-up with Syd was nothing compared to what was waiting for me..._

* * *

Sky walked slowly back to the Command Center. He wanted to put on a brave face for his friends, who were still inside, celebrating Quinn's birthday, Kat's promotion and the end of Omallix's reign of terror. Sky tried, but he knew this was another goal he couldn't accomplish. He arrived at the doors and sighed. One step forward, he thought. 

How would he deal with their questions? Would he tell them that Syd left because of him? Sky didn't know the answers. He also didn't know that behind those doors were a flood of questions waiting to seep into his own brain. Questions that would cause Sky more trouble than he could ever have imagined.

Sky closed his eyes slowly, as he stepped forward, hearing the doors to the Command Center open. He was a bit surprised, because he expected to be greeted by the sound of chatting voices and laughter. The Command Center was silent. Sky opened his eyes and saw two figures standing in front of him, one a trusted mentor and the other a figure of great authority.

Supreme Commander Cruger locked eyes with Sky. Cruger was never one to show his emotions, but Sky could almost sense that he was worried about something. Next to him, Otto Cali, the President of the Galactic Council was also staring at Sky. He looked around, curiously, before turning to Cruger.

"What's going on?"

"Sky, I don't know how to say this to you," Cruger started. "It seems—"

President Cali cut Cruger off, taking one step forward, leaving Cruger behind.

"Cadet Tate, you are under arrest!"

Sky's eyes grew wide, as two Officers walked into the Command Center from behind him, each grabbing an arm and putting them behind Sky. He felt the familiar cuffs lock around his wrists and Sky was in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sky said, as he looked to Cruger, confused. "Sir?"

"Sky, I'm sorry," Cruger responded. "There was nothing I could do."

"You are charged with violating Space Patrol Delta's code of ethics," Cali revealed. "This is a very serious charge. Your actions cannot be ignored."

One of the officers pulled Sky's morpher from its holder at his side and handed the device to Cruger, who stared down at the morpher in his hand.

"I don't understand!" Sky shouted. "I don't understand!"

Confusion made its home in Sky's head, as the officers led him out of the Command Center. President Cali wasn't far behind. Cruger stood in the Command Center, alone and deeply troubled. Today's triumph had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

Outside Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, Sydney Drew walked. Anyone who knew her would be surprised to see her holding onto only one suitcase, which was on wheels, rolling behind her. She had tried to make a quick getaway. Syd stared forward, refusing to look down...or back. Her future was ahead of her. But, Syd was about to discover that the future doesn't always wait for you to slowly arrive there. For her, the future was right around the corner.

Syd turned that corner, as a black van came to a screeching halt in front of her. She instinctively stopped to keep from bumping into the large vehicle, as the doors slid open. Two men, dressed all in black, grabbed the blond-haired, former cadet, pulling her. Syd tried to fight against their grip, but one immediately grabbed her arms, while the other muffled her mouth. They pulled her and her suitcase inside the dark van, before she could even scream for help. Within seconds, the van was gone...and so was Sydney Drew.

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES IN... S.P.D. – YEAR THREE**


End file.
